My little pony Destello Carmesi
by Viamont
Summary: - (historia al inicio de temporada 3) -Crimson Star es un pegadrake, el hijo de una pegaso y un dragón, acompañalo en su aventura donde no solo aprendera que lo importante no es el exterior, sino la fuerza y convicciones que bienen desde el interior categorizada M por seguridad
1. Chapter 1 Crimson Star

Primeramente,este no es mi primer FIC, ya e escrito varios aunque esta es la primera vez que escribo un de my little pony, espero sea de su agrado y toda critica (mientras que sea constructiva) es bien apreciada, aclaro que mi ortografia no es la mejor pero aun asi trato de mejorarla lo mas posible asi que si encuentran algun error que cometa muy seguido porfavor aganmelo saver, dicho esto los persanges presentados en esta obra son propiedad de sus lejitimos dueños ciendo "Crimson Star" un personage de mi propia invencion, dicho esto les peresento el primer capitulo que es mas una pequeña introduccion, espero les agrade y esperen mas proccimamente

Crimson Star

El cielo se encontraba matizado por un tono carmesí, faltaban pocos minutos para que el sol se pusiera y diera paso a la noche misma, el abrigo donde todas las criaturas se disponían a dormir plácidamente en sus hogares, los sonidos se fueron apagando poco a poco mientras las aves se acomodaban en sus nidos, los conejos entraban en sus madrigueras, y cada criatura hacia los mismo, los minutos pasaron y el bosque quedo en un suave y reconfortante silencio, las criaturas comenzaron a perderse en sus placidos sueños sin preocupación alguna. Una respiración agitada rompió el silencio, el constante golpeteo de cascos contra el suelo retumbo en el silencioso bosque; que era lo que sucedía se preguntaban los animales mas cercanos al sonido que tan pronto como llegaba desaparecía, sin embargo estas preguntas eran rápidamente silenciadas por un sonido aun peor, el jadeo de una bestia de gran tamaño que perseguía a quien quiera que fuese atreves del bosque con maliciosa devoción, la presa llego tan rápido como sus patas le permitieron a un claro iluminado por la ya brillante luna, una poni de color dorado y melena rosada jadeaba violentamente, sus ojos desorbitados y llenos de temor mientras solo intentaba alejarse de su terrible perseguidor, a los pocos segundos una figura musculosa y peluda emergió de entre los arbustos, cubierto por una melena oscura y tupida, una cabeza semejante a la de un lobo con la diferencia de carecer de ojos, grandes orejas semejantes a un vampiro, patas traseras fuertes especialmente diseñadas para perseguir por largos periodos, patas frontales mas largas de lo normal acompañadas por una membrana interna que podía utilizarse para planear libremente con el impulso del viento apropiado… un lobo murciélago, una criatura sumamente violenta y peligrosa que muy raramente se mostraba, esto amenos de que buscara alimento, para desgracia de la poni ella era lo mas cercano que había encontrado y por tanto la presa mas apetitosa en el durmiente bosque.

La bestia chillo violentamente, un sonido estridente y horrendo que causo que la chica se tapara los oídos tratando de mitigar el chillido lo mas posible, su cuerpo temblaba presa de un temor profundo, siempre había sido buena con los animales, podía entenderlos incluso sobreponer su voluntad sobre ellos cuando la situación lo ameritaba, sin embargo cuando una criatura llegaba a este punto de violencia y necesidad era casi imposible razón con ella, la joven poni intento dar media vuelta y alzar el vuelo, sin embargo tan rápido como extendió sus alas un dolor lacerante y profundo la regreso a la tierra dando un golpe seco contra el mismo, lo había olvidado, poco tiempo atrás en la confusión se había golpeado violentamente contra un árbol quebrando muy probablemente su ala, sus pensamientos no tardaron mucho en regresar a la realidad donde la criatura ya se acercaba agazapada dispuesta a reclamar su presa…los azules ojos de la chica se dilataron en terror, iba a ser la comida de aquella criatura…su mente revoloteo por unos momentos en su hogar, sus pequeños amigos animales y sus amigas, que sería de ellos, pensarían en ella? Se entristecerían?... NO!, grito mentalmente, no podía acabar así, a base de pura voluntad la chica se forzó a si misma a levantarse y emprender la huida, sus patas la llevaron tan rápido como le era posible mientras el cazador acortaba la distancia a cada segundo.

Una luz!, grito mentalmente al notar una suave y cálida luz que se filtraba por los arbustos, con un pequeño salto la chica esquivo una rama baja, esta sin embargo paso desapercibida por el lobo el cual trastabillo por unos momentos concediéndole preciosos segundos para acortar la distancia para con el origen de aquella luz, un campamento quizás? una casa? , con suerte alguien que pudiera auxiliarla en su terrible predicamento, con un fuerte salto con las pocas energías que le quedaban la chica salió de los arbustos directamente a un nuevo claro y hay lo vio, una pequeña casa con una suave luz por el interior, no tuvo mas tiempo observar sus alrededores mientras sus patas la llevaban con desesperación a la puerta la cual con desesperación golpe – auxilio ayúdenme por favor! – apenas termino de de decir esta frase el chillido reapareció a sus espaldas, el lobo le había dado alcance y no se notaba feliz por el accidente con la rama, la bestia chillo fieramente por segunda vez, en ese momento sin embargo la puerta se abrió frente a la chica, esta desprevenida cayó de bruces en el arco de la misma mientras una figura salía disparada por sobre so cabeza, su mente y cuerpo ya sucumbían al dolor, cansancio y miedo, lo último que pudo notar fue un chillido fiero, una luz carmesí brillante, y al final algo que se acercaba a ella…su mente divago por un momento preguntándose si la figura era su salvador, o el lobo…eso ya no importaba, sus ojos se cerraron y todo se volvió oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2 Un doloroso despertar

Un doloroso despertar

Las aves cantaban suavemente, los rayos del sol se asomaban por entre los pliegues de las cortinas dejando esa cálida y agradable sensación que solo el astro dorado podía dejar, entre las sabanas en la cama un frágil y cansado poni respiraba plácidamente en un cómodo sueño, jugando con sus pequeños amigos animales quienes brincotevan felices sobre la hierba, la poni sonrió cálidamente abrazando a sus amigos dejando salir una inocente y sincera risa…sin embargo todo de pronto cambio, su mundo comenzó a oscurecerse, los sonidos de la noche invadieron su pequeño paraíso al tiempo que aterradores chillidos llegaban a sus oídos, los arboles crecieron a su alrededor abruptamente atrapándola entre los mismos mientras extrañas figuras oscuras la rodeaban desde las sombras, chillidos horribles se escuchaban haciendo que la poni se agazapara aterrada, media docena de lobos murciélago la rodeaban, su cuerpo paralizado y su mente congelada, las criaturas se acercaban con miradas maliciosas mostrando los dientes…la poni intento hablar pero su garganta estaba seca y paralizada, un paso atrás fue lo único que pudo hacer mientras solo esperaba el ataque final, en ese momento su cuerpo topo con algo duro a espalda, un árbol había aparecido tras de sí cerrándole el paso, al regresar su atención al frente noto como los lobos ya estaban a pocos metros, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir y en un último murmullo hablo entre sollozos –ayúdenme – como si escuchada por una fuerza invisible el cielo trono fieramente, una bola de fuego carmesí se precipitó con velocidad al lugar donde se encontraba chocando fuertemente a pocos metros al frente suyo, los lobos retrocedieron gruñendo entre dientes mientras un nuevo sonido se hacía escuchar, era extraño, semejante a un relinchar pero a la vez gutural como un gruñido, el extraño ser se movió en dirección a los lobos y con un brillante destello carmesí desapareció la oscuridad y las criaturas…la poni se mantuvo inamovible en su lugar, incapaz de decir nada, a los pocos segundos algo se movió entre las lenguas de fuego dejando ver un par de ojos verdes brillantes, sin embargo antes de que la chica pudiera decir palabra todo su mundo comenzó a sacudirse – he..- escucho muy débilmente – hey – resonó en su mente una segunda vez – despierta – la llamo nuevamente esa extraña voz – vamos niña despierta – la voz se volvió mas fuerte y con un salto la chica despertó de su extraño sueño.

La poni observo su alrededor desorientada, su mente aun se debatía entre el sueño y la realidad, en ese punto donde uno no está seguro si aun está soñando o no, sus brillantes ojos azules recorrieron el lugar notando que se encontraba en una casa, noto una pequeña ventana a su derecha, una mesa de noche a su costado, algunos libreros y armarios y una figura a su izquierda que la miraba fijamente, un par de brillantes ojos verdes estaban posados sobre ella, su mente trato de procesar la información hasta que dé un salto la chica dejo salir un pequeño chillido sorpresivo.

– e-el lobo! – grito escondiéndose bajo las sabanas tan rápido como pudo, un dolor lacerante la golpe de inmediato en su costado y espalda haciendo que soltara un quejido inmediato, un leve gruñido se dejo escuchar por fuera de las sabanas y las mismas fueron retiradas de ella con cuidado, la poni se sostenía el costado dolorida mientras el extraño la obligaba a recostarse nuevamente.

– deja de moverte o te lastimaras mas – dijo en un tono monótono, ante esto la chica abrió los ojos nuevamente, observando esta vez con mas detenimiento al extraño… su pelaje era de un tono rojizo opaco, su melena corta y caída sobre sus costados en un tono negro con leves tintes rojizos los cuales eran solo visibles bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, sin embargo ahí fue cuando lo noto, sus ojos de un verde brillante no eran como los ningún otro poni que hubiera visto antes, estos eran alargados, como los de un reptil, la chica los observo por un momento notando que eran iguales a los de su pequeño amigo Spike el bebe dragón, notando su inquisitiva mirada el muchacho se dio media vuelta al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– hay comida en la mesa de noche y agua…come y descansa – dijo nuevamente en ese tono monótono, ante esto la chica se dio cuenta de su impertinencia y falta de educación, con voz temblorosa se dirijo hacia él.

– l-lo lamento…no quise ofenderte…solo…me sorprendí un poco – el muchacho se detuvo en seco, girando levemente su rostro para mirarla directamente en la cama.

– necesitas recuperar fuerzas…termina tu comida – el muchacho giro nuevamente el rostro y se encamino hacia la puerta, la chica se sentía culpable, probablemente lo había ofendido por como lo había mirado, sin embargo no pudo notar otra característica que la hizo preguntarse quién era ese muchacho, tenia alas, eso era normal, sin embargo estas no eran como ninguna otra, no tenían plumas de ningún tipo, en su lugar solo podían se descritas como las de un vampiro, delgadas finas y con una membrana de un tono mas claro que su piel, la chica entonces intento acercarse al borde de la cama, el sonido de las sabanas aunque suave resonó en el tranquilo cuarto haciendo que el muchacho dirigiera su atención nuevamente hacia la chica – te dije que descansaras…que crees que haces – haciendo caso omiso la chica se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el borde de la cama sentándose en el mismo.

– e- en verdad lo lamento…no quise ofenderte…te agradezco tu ayuda…e-es solo que no…no se…bueno – la chica comenzó a trastabillar con sus palabras, no sabía cómo expresar lo que pensaba con delicadeza, esto no era nada difícil de notar mientras el muchacho se daba media vuelta suspirando levemente.

– te hare la vida fácil niña…soy un pegadrake … hijo de un pegaso y dragón… - la poni levanto la mirada algo sorprendida, sin embargo ante sus palabras sonrió levemente.

– oh ya veo! – dijo en un tono un poco mas alegre – g-gracias por ayudarme señor pegadrake…estaba en un gran apuro ahí afuera – el muchacho suspiro levemente dando un paso al frente, su voz continuaba siendo un tanto monótona, como si no le importara demasiado la presencia de la chica.

– Crimson Star – dijo a secas, la chica ladeo la cabeza por un momento hasta que comprendió que sucedía, ese era su nombre, la chica sonrió y cambio su mirada hacia el suelo levemente sonrojada.

– f-Fluttershy…me llamo Fluttershy…y gracias por ayudarme – el muchacho asintió levemente dando media vuelta.

– come y descansa…hablaremos después – dicho esto Crimson Star salió de la habitación dejando a la chica a solas, Fluttershy giro levemente la cabeza notando la comida, frutas principalmente, su estomago rugió con suavidad y a sabiendas que no tenía muchas opciones por el momento se dispuso a comer el alimento ofrecido con gusto.

El primer piso de la casa era muy sencillo, una cocina pequeña con lo más indispensable, una sala con algunos sofás y otras comodidades pequeñas y un estudio lleno de libros y artículos diversos, Crimson Star se mantenía en el centro de la habitación mirando pensativo dentro de la chimenea, el pequeño fuego repicaba con suavidad siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba, momentos después Fluttershy se acomodo levemente en el sofá donde se encontraba instalada.

– y bueno…eso paso…el lobo me persiguió por tres días…me hizo adentrarme en el bosque hasta que simplemente no supe donde estaba – Crimson Star asintió levemente comprendiendo o que había pasado.

– estas lejos de casa…estamos al borde contrario del bosque…son 4 días desde aquí hasta el lugar que describes – Fluttershy asintió levemente con la cabeza, su cuerpo aun le recordaba constantemente que debía ser cuidadosa, en cierta forma había tenido mucha suerte, había salido con algunos golpes, un ala fracturada y un costado muy golpeado, sin embargo casi por obra milagrosa ninguna herida que requiriera una operación, la chica estaba agradecida por eso, Crimson Star dio media vuelta y observo a la chica por un momento.

– no podrás viajar por lo menos por dos semanas…mucho menos intentar pasar el bosque everfree – Fluttershy no argumento contra esto, sabía que el descanso y cuidado de uno mismo en una situación como esta era prioridad, al haber cuidado de tantos pequeños animales no era nada nuevo para ella.

– lo sé – respondió en un tono bajo, sin mas que argumentar el muchacho se encamino hacia la puerta.

– descansa…tengo trabajo que hacer – y sin decir mas Crimson Star salió de la casa dejando a la chica a solas, Fluttershy suspiro levemente, le estaba agradecida por su ayuda, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que solo estaba siendo una terrible molestia para el muchacho, así mismo algo golpeaba en lo profundo de su mente, los lobos murciélago eran criaturas peligrosas, se preguntaba cómo era posible que el muchacho hubiera logrado ahuyentar a semejante bestia aparentemente sin problema, su mente revoloteo con la idea por unos minutos hasta que su estomago le recordó que ya era hora de comer


	3. Chapter 3 Un nuevo amigo?

Un nuevo amigo?

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con el lobo vampiro, Fluttershy se recuperaba rápidamente gracias a los cuidados de su inusual anfitrión, muy a su pesar Crimson Star tuvo que aceptar las continuas peticiones de la chica para prestarle sus servicios en sus actividades diarias, la joven pegaso simplemente no acepto un no por respuesta cuando se trataba de pagar lo que ella consideraba una gran deuda para con él, en esos días Fluttershy había aprendido varias cosas a pesar de lo poco que Crimson Star hablaba; para comenzar el muchacho era un herrero bastante habilidoso el cual hacia trabajos diversos, por lo que había notado un mercader ambulante pasaba cerca de su casa cada 4 días llevando y trayendo materias y mercancías, estas generalmente siendo trabajos sobre pedido, reparaciones diversas e incluso cosas más especificas como armas decorativas, alhajas e incluso armas de uso verdadero, ante lo ultimo Fluttershy asumió que podían ser parte de embarques dirigidos a ciudades donde hubiera fuerzas militares como las que se encontraban en Canterlot.

El trabajo de Crimson Star parecía sumamente fácil, sin embargo en la practica la pegaso se dio cuenta que no lo era, no lo aparentaba pero Crimson Star era mucho mas fuerte de lo que dejaba ver, el martillo en su pata golpeaba con fuerza bruta absoluta, el acero se doblaba y sucumbía ante el sin oponer gran resistencia, esto aunado a un extraño fuego carmesí el cual era sumamente potente, Crimson Star había sido mucho muy especifico en ese aspecto, todos los días al amanecer el muchacho preparaba el forja, sin embargo Fluttershy tenía terminantemente prohibido participar en dicha actividad, Fluttershy simplemente asumió que ese fuego en particular era un secreto celosamente guardado, algo semejante a las recetas secretas de un chef quien simplemente no quiere que le sean robadas, Fluttershy aprendió rápidamente a ayudar al muchacho, después de todo el era quien realizaba la mayor parte del trabajo, la joven pegaso solo se limitaba a alcanzarle algunas herramientas y materiales cuando los necesitaba, Crimson podía ser un pegadrake de apariencia fiera e intimidante, sin embargo Fluttershy no tenía problemas en ver que simplemente era un muchacho solitario dedicado a su trabajo, así mismo no lo culpaba por su forma de ser, ciertamente su apariencia debía causar conmoción con quienes no lo conocían causando que se apartara para evitar las miradas inoportunas.

– pinzas – la voz del muchacho saco de sus pensamientos a Fluttershy quien inmediatamente alcanzó la mesa de herramientas tomando el objeto requerido, entregándolo y retirándose rápidamente del espacio del muchacho, no porque a este le incomodara del todo sino por el tremendo calor dentro de la forja, hasta ese momento seguía impresionándola la resistencia al calor que le joven tenía, a pesar de que el metal se fundía sin mucho problema el no mostraba la mas mínima molestia, no sudaba siquiera una gota y por el contrario ella solo requería unos momentos cercanos al fuego carmesí para comenzar a sudar y sentirse abochornada por completo.

El día de trabajo termino sin problema alguno, las diferentes ordenes fueron completadas y solo faltaba esperar al mercader para entregar los trabajos realizados y cobrar los importes, Crimson Star suspiro levemente saliendo de la forja mientras observaba el cielo, el sol se estaba poniendo, con un leve ademan de la cabeza el muchacho indico a Fluttershy que ya era hora de descansar y terminar el día.

Dentro de la casa las cosas pasaban igual que los otros días, los dos pondrían la mesa, acomodarían los platos y se dispondrían a comer una merecida cena, hasta ese día Fluttershy a pesar de ser una chica sumamente penosa extrañamente no tenia problema en hablar con el muchacho, tal vez se debía a que tras salvarle la vida no se sentía incomoda en su presencia, tal vez era el hecho que en él veía a un pequeño animal como sus tantos amigos que simplemente requería un poco de cariño…no estaba segura, en especial sabiendo que aquel muchacho tenía sangre de dragón, sin embargo y dado que su apariencia a excepción de unos cuantos detalles era la de un poni…o mas específicamente un pegaso "diferente", al pensar esto no pudo evitar observarlo nuevamente mientras se movía por la cocina tomando los alimentos, la primera vez que lo observo no había notado algunos detalles menos obvios, entre estos los pequeños cuernos que salían de su cabeza, estos se encontraban por arriba de sus ojos en dos pares, notados asta tiempo después ya que su melena los ocultaba tanto por el largo del mismo como por el color, otro detalle que noto mucho después fue el de su piel, a pesar de parecerse a la de cualquier otro pegaso en realidad la sensación era diferente, partes de su cuerpo parecían estar cubiertos por pequeñas áreas mas duras que las otras, Fluttershy supuso que era parte de su herencia draconica, un mescla entre pelaje y escamas…Crimson dio la vuelta notando su mirada e instintivamente frunció el seño, a estas alturas la chica sabía de antemano que Crimson se sentía incomodo cuando alguien lo observaba de esa manera, parecía ser que no había tenido experiencias gratas en ese apartado por lo cual Fluttershy aparto la mirada hacia la mesa, centrando su atención en hacer que estuviera lista para cenar, Crimson solo suspiro algo hastiado por un segundo antes de llevar una bandeja llena de frutos pan y algunas otras cosas poniéndola en el centro, Fluttershy sonrió suavemente sentándose con cuidado, a pesar de que su costado ya se encontraba mucho mejor este aun le causaba leves dolores de momento a momento, su ala por otro lado era otra historia, a pesar de que el dolor se redujo enormemente seguía sin poder volar, al menos requeriría otra semana mas antes de poder intentarlo.

La cena paso con tranquilidad, el humor del muchacho cambio rápidamente a su apacible indiferencia, Fluttershy agradeció por la comida como todos los días lo hacía ayudando a limpiar la mesa, sin embargo la curiosidad era demasiada, las preguntas rondaban en su cabeza desde días atrás…tenia que preguntar.

– umm…señor Crimson Star…yo –sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo el muchacho le dirigió una mirada molesta.

– ahh…lo lo siento…umm…Crimson Star – repitió rápidamente, Crimson se veía incomodo y molestaba cuando se le llamaba señor, según las palabras del muchacho lo hacía sentir viejo sin contar que no le agradaba tanta formalidad, ya era un milagro que tolerara las constantes muestras de educación de la chica.

– bueno…si…si no es mucha la molestia…me eh preguntado…- Crimson dirigió su mirada a la chica, ya antes le había hecho algunas preguntas y aunque no le molestaba del todo responderlas ciertamente lo hacía sentir extraño, generalmente otros ponis con los que llegaba a tener contacto evitaban por sobre todos los medios acercarse, al contrario Fluttershy parecía querer saber más de él sin importarle mucho su apariencia, esto le causaba una extraña sensación, suponía que esto era lo que se sentía no ser despreciado de inmediato, esta vez fue él quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la suave voz de Fluttershy.

– bueno…me he preguntado…si no es molestia…como eran tus padres?...si no es molestia…porque si lo es bueno no tienes que responder – Crimson levanto la pata haciendo que guardara silencio, no le molestaba del todo.

– mi madre – dijo con una voz un tanto sombría, incluso triste – fue una pegaso… Mint Leaf… my padre un dragón…Blue Flame – el muchacho desvió la mirada por un momento pensativo, como si organizara su mente causando que Fluttershy se preguntara si había sido una buena idea tal pregunta.

– no sé mucho de ellos…solo que se conocieron en una cueva, se enamoraron y casaron – dicho esto Crimson comenzó a caminar por el cuarto pensando, parecía ser que trataba de organizar sus pensamientos – después de eso solo escuche algunos rumores de un viejo conocido de mi padre…eso es todo – Fluttershy no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior mortificada, realmente no esperaba algo de esa clase, por lo que pudo comprender sus padres simplemente desaparecieron dejándolo atrás por su cuenta, la chica giro en derredor de la mesa acercándose a Crimson con la mirada levemente baja.

– yo…lo siento, no savia…- ante esto el muchacho pareció salir de sus pensamientos simplemente dándole una mirada indiferente.

– da igual…debieron tener sus razones –dicho esto Crimson comenzó a caminar, sin embargo sin darse cuenta su mirada paso por unos segundos sobre un escudo que estaba montado en su pared, la superficie pulida reflejo al muchacho quien simplemente frunció el entrecejo, su mirada pasando rápidamente por sus cuernos y alas.

– una buena razón – reitero en una risa burlona entre dientes, Fluttershy simplemente suspiro apesumbrada, comprendió a que se refería sin embargo no estaba segura que bien podría hacer tratar de cambiar su opinión.

– n-no creo que allá sido por eso…y…bueno…-su pata haciendo pequeños círculos en el suelo – no estás completamente solo…tienes una amiga…bueno..claro…si la quieres – Crimson giro en su lugar mirándola, la chica se consideraba su amiga, el muchacho no pudo evitar ladear levemente el rostro, hasta el momento todos lo evitaban insolándolo en la medida de lo posible, en contrario Fluttershy parecía sentirse cómoda a su alrededor y mas aun se consideraba su amiga, Crimson pareció intentar decir algo sin embargo la puerta sonó con un suave golpeteo.


	4. Chapter 4 El comienzo del fin

El comienzo del fin

Crimson Star giro la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, su mente pareció meditar el toque solo una fracción de segundo acompañada de un leve olisqueo de su parte, Fluttershy ladeo la cabeza levemente al tiempo que el muchacho se acercaba a la puerta abriéndola.

– apestas – dijo a secas, por su parte una figura algo sombría soltó una risotada entre dientes al tiempo que el muchacho daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás dando espacio para que el extraño entrara, este a su vez notando el gesto entro con paso pesado haciendo que la madera del suelo crujiera muy levemente.

– la vida fuera no es limpia muchacho – una voz profunda resonó en la pequeña choza, acompañada por un leve siseó, Fluttershy por su parte se mantuvo en su lugar observando al extraño, para comenzar este estaba cubierto por los hombros con una gruesa capa de algún tipo de piel, animales pudo deducir algo mortificada, su cuerpo era alto y delgado sacándole fácilmente una cabeza al poni haciéndolo ver imponente, después de esto Fluttershy noto algo un tanto curioso, su piel era de un tono verdoso, semejante al del musgo de los arboles, en una inspección mas rápida la chica noto que su piel estaba cubierta por escamas, lagarto llego a su mente, al final noto la pesada cola que arrastraba tras de si confirmando sus pensamientos.

El gran lagarto siseó nuevamente, su hocico resaltaba por debajo de la capucha mostrando por momentos los colmillos tan solo mostrarse por completo cuando la tela fue jalada hacia atrás por una mano, su rostro era como el de cualquier lagarto, hocico largo y calloso con ojos brillantes de un tono verde pardo, acompañada por una pequeña línea de púas sobre el ojo… la criatura dirigió su mirada fugazmente hacia la chica, en su rostro se marco una muy leve sonrisa al tiempo que sin preguntar tomaba haciendo en la mesa mirando al muchacho con curiosidad.

– quien lo diría chico…no creía que fueras de los que aprecia la compañía de una linda poni – ante esto Crimson Star tomo el asiento contrario al invitado mirándolo de reojo, Fluttershy en ese momento noto algo peculiar, Crimson Star parecía molesto de una forma muy sutil, era muy difícil de notar mas sin embargo la chica siendo tan perceptiva hacia otros ponis y criaturas lo noto, había algo en este extraño que parecía ponerlo incomodo.

– no digas estupideces…es una cliente…esta aquí porque es un trabajo a medida – respondió secamente, el lagarto se rasco la barbilla pensativo mirando nuevamente a la chica de reojo, en ese momento Fluttershy sintió un escalofrío, no podía describir fácilmente que era, pero esa mirada la incomodo de sobremanera, ante esto el lagarto siseó levemente esbozando una muy sutil y un tanto preocupante sonrisa.

– oh…ya veo…bueno eso resuelve el misterio de la chica…ahora a asuntos importantes – su mirada regresando al muchacho que no había apartado su atención del lagarto.

– quiero que trabajes para mi muchacho…tienes talento y esas habilidades tuyas con el metal me serian de gran ayuda – Crimson Star inmediatamente giro los ojos, aparentemente esto no era un tema nuevo.

– y lo repito…no me interesa…si no tienes mas que decir – el lagarto le interrumpió levantando la mano, inmediatamente tras un leve suspiro de decepción saco una pequeña bolsa de sus ropas dejándola en la mesa.

– una lástima…en verdad…por no decir que una gran decepción…sin embargo es tu decisión… - dicho esto se levanto de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – regresare el próximo mes – dijo secamente al tiempo que se abría la puerta y salía por ella, antes de que la misma se cerrara su voz se puedo escuchar levemente – seguro que es lo que quieres? – Crimson Star acerco la pata a la mesa tomando la pequeña bolsa respondiendo sin siquiera mirar la puerta.

– completamente – y así sin mas el lagarto cerró la puerta dejando a los dos solos en el cuarto.

Crimson Star masculló algo entre dientes, parecía molesto con la visita, sus pasos lo llevaron frente a un pequeño gabinete del cual saco un cuenco y un mortero, Fluttershy lo observo algo curiosa, era la primera vez que lo veía hacer esto, su mente revoloteo alrededor del contenido del pequeño bolso, medicina tal vez. El poni vertió el contenido del bolso en el cuenco, un sonoro golpeteo se escucho mientras una pequeña gema de color rojizo caía dentro del mismo, acto seguido el muchacho saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido purpureo el cual vertió sobre la gema, el mortero comenzó a golpetear dentro del cuenco dejando salir un continuo tintineo de la gema, tras unos momentos el muchacho quito el mortero y tomo el contenido en un solo bocado, el sonido de la gema crujió inmediatamente, Fluttershy se sorprendió levemente mas sin embargo recordó a su pequeño amigo dragón quien degustaba de gemas con gusto.

– um…si no es una impertinencia..puedo preguntar? – antes de que terminara Crimson Star levanto la pata, Fluttershy comprendió que le pedía un momento mientras el muchacho parecía masticar la gema con algo de problemas, no parecía ser que disfrutara mucho de la gema, tras unos minutos el muchacho trago finalmente sacudiendo la cabeza en disgusto.

– cada mes…necesito comer una gema…mi organismo la necesita… - Fluttershy ladeo levemente la cabeza, no estaba segura de comprender a lo cual el muchacho soltó un leve gruñido.

– mi parte dragón necesita de las gemas…si no las cómo puedo enfermar…mis dientes no son tan fuertes para moler las gemas…para eso es la poción…ablanda la piedra pero el sabor es asqueroso…- Fluttershy asintió levemente comprendiendo la situación, sin mas se dirigió a la cocina de donde tomo un vaso y lo lleno de jugo que había sobrado de la comida llevándolo frente al chico que la miro algo sorprendido, Fluttershy le ofreció el vaso mientras Crimson Star lo tomaba y terminaba en un solo trago, el muchacho pareció decir algo, sin embargo fue en un tono tan bajo que Fluttershy apenas lo noto, para alivio del muchacho la chica simplemente le sonrió dulcemente – no hay de que – y sin mas regreso a la cocina dejando el vaso en su lugar.

Sin aviso un fuerte golpe hizo que Fluttershy saltara sorprendida, inmediatamente regreso a la sala donde Crimson Star yacía en el suelo, preocupada la chica se acercó rápidamente tan solo para ver la puerta abrirse súbitamente, el lagarto entrando despreocupado mirando al muchacho en el suelo y después a la chica.

– oh…tan rápido?...realmente esperaba que le tomara mas tiempo tomar efecto…aunque pensándolo bien le puse bastante somnífero como para dormir a un oso en unos segundos…supongo que fue buena elección – Fluttershy no comprendió de momento hasta que tras de la figura tres lagartos mas pequeños entraron siseando maliciosamente.

– q-que..porque…- dijo en un tono bajo, el lagarto le sonrío nuevamente…esa siniestra e incómoda sonrisa que le causaba escalofríos.

– porque?...ya lo sabrás querida…todo a su debido tiempo…mientras tanto – dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección hacia el muchacho – llévenselo…y también a la chica…esto será…muy…muy divertido – dos de los lagartos tomaron a Crimson Star por los costados sacándolo de la choza rápidamente mientras el tercero se acercaba a Fluttershy sosteniendo un collar de metal conectado a una cadena.

– sseee una buena chica…y el muchacho no saldrá lastimado – su seseante voz le causo temor, no estaba segura que estaba pasando pero si sabía que un mal movimiento pondría en peligro a Crimson Star, con desagrado permitió sin oponer resistencia que el lagarto le pusiera el collar sacándola de la choza jalando de la cadena presurosamente.

– ssss…buena niña – sin mas Fluttershy fue sacada de la casa para encontrar fuera una banda de lagartos, todos siseando y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Crimson Star no estaba seguro de que pasaba, su conciencia iba y venía por momentos, no lo suficiente para tener una imagen clara de donde estaba, sin embargo si la suficiente para saber que había caído tras comer su gema mensual, su mente divago por los momentos de semi claridad, algo estaba mal sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba…sin mas que hacer dejo que la oscuridad lo envolviera nuevamente llevándolo a sus recuerdos.

Una cálida sensación, voces suaves acompañadas de pequeñas risas…algo se movía en su mente, un recuerdo…sin embargo sus ojos solo percibían siluetas y contornos borrosos…no estaba seguro de que pasaba, sin embargo y aun cuando no podía explicarlo se sentía en paz…seguro…algo en ese lugar le daba…felicidad…una suave y melodiosa voz entonces dijo algo – cri….ar – no podía comprender la palabra, sonaba distante – cri..on ..s…ar – la voz se intensificó…era una voz femenina, suave y melodiosa, le llenaba de paz – crim..on…Star – entonces lo comprendió, alguien decía su nombre, y nuevamente la dulce voz lo repitió, esta vez claramente…no sabía de donde la conocía…pero esa voz lo hacía sentir seguro.

– Crimson Star – repitió claramente la voz la cual soltó una suave risita haciendo que todo su ser se estremeciera de júbilo, al momento una nueva voz se le unió…era fuerte e imponente, sin embargo con un tono extraño que le daba renovada seguridad.

– me gusta –dijo levemente, su mente revoloteo junto con las voces, algo en ellas era familiar, pero a la vez distante… como algo que se escucha en un sueño. El mundo de pronto se sacudió, una sensación fría lo lleno arrastrándolo a un lugar desconocido, su mente intento comprender…algo lo llevaba a un lugar diferente, trato de aferrarse al lugar, sin embargo esa fuerza lo seguía llamando.

Un segundo baño de agua helada le cayó encima, Crimson Star se sacudió violentamente en el suelo mientras su mente intentaba comprender que sucedía, de comienzo solo noto dos siluetas frente a sí mismo, un fría y húmeda sensación lo cubría acompañada del duro lugar donde se encontraba, momentos después su visión se aclaro.

-Al fin el príncipe despierta de su siesta…dime…dormiste bien?...tuviste un sueño relajante? – Grug el lagarto dijo en un tono burlón y sarcástico, Crimson Star no estaba seguro de que pasaba pero si estaba seguro de algo…Grug había puesto algo en su gema para dejarlo fuera de combate.

– bien bien…no puedes culparme muchacho…- su pesado cuerpo se levanto de su asiento, en mano sosteniendo una cadena la cual repico suavemente en la caverna…Crimson Star entonces observo en derredor, ya no estaba en su pequeña choza, era una cueva iluminada por antorchas, el suelo al frente suyo cubierto de algunas pieles de osos mientras que las paredes estaban decoradas con rudimentarias ornamentas de animales cazados, las antorchas hacían que las sombras danzaran como si tuvieran vida dándole un toque lúgubre al lugar.

– que…porque… - Grug sonrió maliciosamente mientras sacudía la cadena con la mano dándole un leve jalón, ante esto una figura escondida entre las sombras se estremeció haciéndose mas pequeña en su lugar.

– porque?...te diré porque…- dando un par de pasos al frente, la cadena estirándose un poco mas – por ser un maldito obstinado! – rugió el lagarto con furia – no me rechazaste una…sin cientos de veces! – Crimson Star sacudió la cabeza levemente, el balance y control de su cuerpo regresando poco a poco – fui amable…te ofrecí tesoros…te ofrecí mujeres..maldición te ofrecí lo que quisieras! Y aun así me rechazaste estúpido mestizo! – Grug sacudió la cadena con violencia, de entre las sombras un lastimoso sollozo se escucho mientras el lagarto se rascaba la cabeza calmando su furia un poco – de tal palo..tal astilla…igual que el imbécil de tu padre – Crimson Star entonces levanto la mirada…porque Grug mencionaba a su padre?...porque los comparaba – no entiendes verdad?...es simple…tu padre me rechazo de la misma forma…yo quería que trabajara para mi…que forjara para mi…armas armaduras lo que necesitara! – rugió nuevamente sacudiendo la cadena arrancando otro sollozo desde las sombras – y al igual que con el…tengo que repetir las acciones – dicho esto Grug tiró de la cadena con violencia, una figura salió disparada contra el frío suelo golpeando en seco… Crimson Star entonces gruño furioso, Fluttershy yacía a poca distancia de el, sin embargo la chica que llevaba conociendo desde una semana atrás se veía totalmente distinta, los brillantes ojos llenos de vida ahora solo mostraban tristeza y dolor, su cuerpo agitado…sin embargo esto solo era el comienzo, la chica se mostraba atrapada por la misma cadena que Grug sacudía con demencia por un horrible collar metálico alrededor de su cuello, púas filosas adornándolo en un cruel gesto como si buscaran humillar al portador, pesadas cadenas alrededor de sus patas impidiendo que pudiera moverse con libertad…sin embargo lo que logro arrancarle un sonoro gruñido salvaje fue el extraño objeto sobre su rostro, un horrendo artefacto que cubría toda su boca y mejillas, parecía ser algún tipo de mecanismo que le impedía gesticular palabra sin embargo no comprendía la función, Grug siseó maliciosamente dando otro paso al frente.

– te gusta?...yo mismo lo diseñe…fantástico para callar los molestos quejidos…pero suficientemente practico para alimentar sin problema – casi como esperando poder mostrar el funcionamiento Grug levanto a Fluttershy por la cadena obligándola a pararse por sí misma, con un leve giro de un engrane en el costado el terrible aparato obligo a la chica a abrir su boca dejándola así por un momento – fantástico no lo crees? – Fluttershy soltó un quejido ahogado, sus movimientos denotaban que odiaba el objeto, sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente haciendo que el lagarto la dejara caer pesadamente al sueño sin importarle en lo mas mínimo, por su parte Crimson Star se levanto tambaleante, sus brillantes ojos verdes se centraron en el lagarto acompañados por un incremento en su respiración..estaba furioso.

– qué demonios estás haciendo maldito lagarto! – grito violentamente el pegadrake.

– que hago? – pregunto sarcásticamente el lagarto – es simple…entreno a esta linda cosita…que no es obvio? – Grug sonrió demencialmente, sus pasos llevándolo frente al muchacho que apenas se sostenía por si mismo – no quisiste escuchar…no aceptaste...así que simplemente te are aceptar…lo quieras o no…forjaras para mi…o esta linda cosita pasara a ser el juguete de mis muchachos…simple…y sencillo – Crimson Star intento abalanzarse en contra del lagarto, este sin embargo giro en derredor golpeándolo con brutalidad en pleno rostro con la mano libre, el muchacho cayó al suelo estrepitosamente sintiendo su cuerpo perder las energías rápidamente – muchacho idiota…igual que el estúpido de tu padre…intentando ganar una pelea que ya está perdida – Crimson Star levanto la cabeza…porque seguía mencionándolo? Que había hecho que parecía incluso orgulloso de si mismo.

– mi padre..porque – en ese momento Grug golpeo el suelo con la pata haciendo que el eco resonara violentamente.

– es que aun no comprendes! Jajaja en verdad que eres estúpido…tus padres jamás te abandonaron yo me deshice de ellos! – los ojos de Crimson Star se abrieron de par en par, sus pupilas se contrajeron casi al mínimo haciendo que las sus ojos parecieran los de un gato a punto de destrozar a una presa indefensa.

– tu…tu los… - dijo entrecortadamente.

– a los dos…y lo disfrute…como no tienes idea…- Grug se relamió el osico regresando a su asiento – te diré la versión corta…básicamente tu padre y yo éramos en efecto amigos…pero el desconocía "ciertos" aspectos de mi línea de trabajo…cuando los descubrió me abandono…sin embargo no es tan fácil muchacho…yo necesitaba las armas para continuar con mis robos…no puedes asaltar una villa sin algo con que amedrentar a esos come pasto…pueden verse inocentes…pero tienen maneras de defenderse…básicamente - dijo levantando la cadena – tome algo importante de el desgraciado de tu padre…y lo obligue a trabajar para mi…al inicio se resistió…pero ciertas acciones a su linda esposa lo hicieron cambiar de opinión – su mirada se dirigió fugazmente a Fluttershy quien solo se envolvió a si misma apartando la mirada – sin embargo…esa maldita lagartija se salió con la suya…- su tono entonces se volvió mas sombrío – tras forjar esta basura – el cual tomo de un costado de su lugar, lanzándolo al suelo haciendo que el metal resonara, Crimson Star lo observo, era un par de largas tiras de metal sostenidas por lo que parecía ser un soporte, las tiras estaban seccionadas de tal manera que parecían haber sido diseñadas para mirarse como escamas de algún tipo.

– con mi preciado metal! – Grug golpeo el descanso de su asiento, su comportamiento se volvía mas y mas demente causando que el lugar se volviera una pesadilla - esa maldita lagartija desperdicio mi preciado acero plateado en esta basura! Y no solo eso logro escapar con esa pegaso! – el lagarto entonces se levanto, llegando donde el extraño objeto se encontraba pateándolo con violencia mientras el mismo golpeaba al ponía caído en pleno rostro, un hilillo de sangre broto de su labio mientras Crimson Star solo lo observaba despectivamente.

– je…pero bueno – su tono cambiando radicalmente, ahora calmo e incluso elegante – al final esos dos tuvieron lo que merecían…y claro yo me quede contigo…te crié como mío…bueno en cierta forma…no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de cambiar pañales así que conseguí a alguien que te cuidara hasta que tuvieras edad para hacer las cosas por ti mismo…después simplemente espere pacientemente…sabia que heredarías las dotes artísticas de tu padre… y no me equivoque…ahora muchacho se bueno…y simplemente haz lo que te diga…y tal vez esta linda cosita viva – Grug se relamió perversamente los dientes, dando media vuelta el lagarto se acomodo plácidamente en su lugar mirando con desprecio al poni caído.

– primero…quiero que tomes esa basura…la fundas…y hagas algo apropiado con ella…no se…quizás una cuchillo acerrado…eso se verá bien – Grug se recargo plácidamente en su mano, su cuerpo ladeado levemente en la misma dirección mientras Crimson Star parecía levantarse con lentitud…sin embargo algo cambio en el ambiente…algo no estaba bien…la temperatura comenzó a elevarse…no tenía sentido…el cuerpo de Crimson Star comenzó a despedir una extraña aura…casi como estuviera generando calor por si mismo, en ese momento Grug se levanto de su asiento alcanzando un cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón.

– pero que…- Grug no pudo terminar la frase, una pequeña pero potente explosión lo hizo caer de espaldas en su asiento, el cuerpo de Crimson Star comenzó a cubrirse con un tono carmesí brillante…su rostro cubierto por sus cabellos se levanto…y ahí fue cuando Grug supo que había cometido un terrible error.

– tu… TU! – un rugido furioso escapo al muchacho…violento, furioso…lleno de rabia, el pegadrake dio un paso al frente causando que la roca bajo de sus patas comenzara a calentarse, el calor volviéndose visible como una distorsión semejante a la de una muy caluroso día. Grug soltó la cadena, su cuerpo tomando una posición mas defensiva cerrando levemente los ojos, toda su atención centrada en aquel muchacho del cual solo esperaba una rabieta…y no una demostración de pura violencia, Crimson Star dio otro paso al frente, su atención centrada completa y absolutamente en el lagarto quien parecía debatirse entre luchar o huir.

- …tu…escoria mal nacida…- un paso mas al frente, la temperatura elevándose aun mas – te partiré en miles de pedazos! – y con eso el muchacho se abalanzo sobre el lagarto, Grug fue tomado por sorpresa, la velocidad del chico muy superior a lo que esperaba de alguien que momentos atrás apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el diminuto en comparación cuerpo del pegadrake lo golpeo con brutalidad haciendo que rodara por el suelo golpeando su cabeza contra su asiento causando un dolor lacerante en el área de impacto, instintivamente el lagarto se levanto sosteniendo la daga en mano gruñendo furioso.

– muchachos a la batalla! – grito violentamente, en segundos el grupo de lagartos bandidos llenaría el pequeño cuarto, tenía que actuar deprisa, con un rápido movimiento el muchacho se abalanzo nuevamente contra Grug quien no pudo esquivar el ataque, una nueva carga impactándolo de lleno esta vez causando que golpeara contra el asiento cayendo con el mismo de espaldas en un estrepitoso golpe en el suelo, sus manos intentaron levantarlo, sin embargo un cuerpo cayó sobre de su pecho tan solo para sentir un par de patas sobre su rostro, Crimson Star le golpeo el rostro repetidamente, con brutalidad incontenible, el lagarto podía sentir el calor de las mismas dañando su rostro causando que por instinto tratara de cubrirse del imparable embate de violencia…un terrible dolor le lleno el ojo derecho…pudo sentir perfectamente como una de las patas le daba de lleno mientras un alarido de dolor le era arrancado desde lo mas profundo de su ser, el ojo le había explotado por la fuerza bruta del ataque, casi por milagro Grug logro girarse a un costado haciendo que Crimson Star callera al contrario de el…fue entonces cuando la realidad regreso a él, un pequeño cuerpo temblaba a su espalda mirándolo petrificada…Fluttershy con lagrimas en los ojos no le quitaba la mirada de encima…miedo, dolor…sus brillantes ojos expresaban un mar de sensaciones…y así tan rápido como su furia había llegado se controlo.

– f-Fluttershy …- dijo por lo bajo mirándola por un segundo…era su culpa que la chica estuviera en esa situación…tenia que sacarla de ahí…su cuerpo se apago, el brillo carmesí cedió haciendo que la temperatura regresara a la normalidad, sin pensarlo dos veces Crimson Star monto a la aterrada chica en su lomo emprendiendo la carrera a todo galope, no quería huir…deseaba fervientemente dar fin al que había destrozado su familia, sin embargo no podía anteponer una venganza ante la seguridad de quien se había auto nombrado su amiga…Fluttershy por su parte se sujeto del muchacho lo mejor que pudo, sus ataduras haciéndolo complicado mientras en un rápido y suertudo movimiento logro pasar las cadenas de sus patas frontales por sobre su cuello, dándole sujeción suficiente para no dar tumbos en su espalda, Crimson Star por su parte vio todo en cámara lenta por un segundo…la puerta al frente suyo con dos lagartos ya listos para combatir, el extraño objeto que su padre había forjado a pocos pasos al frente suyo…y los sonidos doloridos de Grug a su espalda…Crimson Star se abalanzo sobre el objeto tomándolo con la boca, usándolo como arma mientras uno de los lagartos intentaba golpearlo con un garrote de pesada madera, el metal resistiendo el impacto mientras el muchacho presionaba su cuerpo en contra del atacante arrancándole un alarido doloroso…Crimson Star entonces noto que en la parte media de las tiras se mostraban dos filosas púas, esta había impactado en su costado causándole una herida profunda haciendo que el lagarto callera al suelo herido, sin pensarlo dos veces y aprovechando el desconcierto del segundo lagarto Crimson Star salto sobre el cuerpo pasando con tremenda velocidad atravez del pasillo, no le tomo mucho tiempo para llegar a un pequeño claro donde los lagartos ya parecían listos para luchar, sin embargo no podía pelear…no ahora, con precisión el objeto forjado salió disparado hacia el frente, impactando entre los ojos al lagarto que le bloqueaba el paso mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, para la sorpresa de los presentes una bocanada de fuego salió disparada de la boca del muchacho, instintivamente todos se apartaron dándole espacio suficiente a Crimson Star para pasar atravez de sus propias flamas, sus alas se posicionaron alrededor de la chica quien quedo protegida…así mismo el objeto que había caído al suelo fue recogido por Crimson Star quien de un poderoso salto emprendió el vuelo, el caos reinaba en el pequeño campo, las llamas habían logrado encender algunas de las tiendas cercanas haciendo que los presentes se apresuraran a buscar cubos de agua tratando de evitar que el fuego se esparciera, Crimson Star por su parte solo gruño entre dientes, sus alas lo llevaron tan lejos y rápido como le fue posible…para ese momento ya era de noche, la luna iluminaba las copas de los arboles…no reconocía el área, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, sin embargo no podía detenerse pensar en ese momento.

Habían pasado ya al menos dos horas, el impulso de adrenalina se perdió mientras Crimson Star descendía en un pequeño claro iluminado por la luna, su cuerpo dolorido clamaba por descanso, sin embargo no era el momento, Fluttershy bajó del lomo del muchacho con cuidado, su cuerpo le dolía tremendamente por la incómoda posición que había tenido que soportar gracias a las horribles ataduras, su boca estaba completamente seca ya que en ningún momento el aparato había sido cerrado, Crimson Star entonces la miro ahora con detenimiento, su rostro cansado, su cuerpo tambaleante por el estrés y dolor que estaba seguro soportaba silenciosamente, sin decir nada reviso el pesado collar, para suerte de ambos este no tenia ningún seguro o candado estando cerrado solo por un sencillo seguro en la parte de la nuca, Crimson lo libero haciendo que el objeto callera al suelo con un golpe seco, por su parte Fluttershy movió su cuello aliviada, la libertad regresando mientras trataba de mover sus patas, esas sin embargo no eran capaces de movimientos realmente amplios, las cadenas estaban diseñadas para evitar que pudiera dar pasos largos, Crimson Star las observo por un momento, para desgracia de ambos estas si contaban con seguros…el muchacho las observo mas de cerca mientras gruñía entre dientes.

– podría abrirlas…si estuviéramos en mi choza…tengo herramientas…pero aquí – dijo mirando en derredor…no está muy seguro de donde se encontraba, tenia una muy leve idea pero si estaba en lo correcto habían viajado al menos 3 días desde su casa hasta este punto, con un suspiro molesto el muchacho regreso su atención a la acongojada poni quien solo miraba por lo bajo apenada, su respiración entonces le indico que realmente necesitaba agua…sin contar el gruñido de los estómagos de ambos…Crimson Star entonces miro a su alrededor…no había nada y la poca luz que entraba por el claro no ayudaba mucho – buscaremos comida por la mañana –dijo desganado, Fluttershy no hizo sonido, solo asintió levemente levantando el rostro sonrojado, su lengua se mostraba levemente haciendo que el muchacho recordara, su pata se posó sobre su costado girando el mecanismo haciendo que se cerrara, Fluttershy solo aparto la mirada sintiéndose realmente humillada…Crimson Star solo aparto la mirada, esto era su culpa…no podía negarlo, con paso cansado busco un lugar para dormir, ambos realmente lo necesitaban, con pesadez se hecho en el suelo, su cuerpo ya sucumbía al cansancio mientras levantaba un ala mirando a la chica…no tenían muchas opciones en ese momento, Fluttershy se acercó tímidamente y sin mas se acomodo justo a su lado, dejando que el ala la cubriera como una manta improvisada…no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando los dos cansados ponis cayeron en un profundo sueño


	5. Chapter 5 Herencia

Herencia

Fluttershy suspiro levemente en su lugar, su mente estaba perdida en aquel lugar donde uno no está seguro si duerme o sueña, su cuerpo se sentía liviano y tibio, semejante a la sensación de una cálida y verdaderamente cómoda cama, su mente divago por unos momentos mas en ese medio sueño con imágenes de acontecimientos sucedidos en los días anteriores; la persecución a costa del lobo murciélago, su repentino y muy agradecido rescate realizado por Crimson Star, la semana que paso alojada en su humilde pero cómoda choza.

No podía negar que a pesar de las circunstancias había pasado una semana grata en compañía del solitario muchacho, a pesar de su duro exterior tenía un buen corazón, de eso estaba totalmente segura. Nuevamente su mente divago entre recuerdos, estos sin embargo desagradables, el secuestro del muchacho a manos de quien él consideraba un amigo quien a su vez resulto ser la causa de su soledad, los días de abusos y humillaciones realizados por los lagartos…era algo que no le gustaba siquiera pensar, por desgracia su mente entonces regreso a la realidad, el tintineo de las cadenas no lo hizo muy difícil aumentado por el horrendo aparato que se encontraba sobre su rostro. Fluttershy suspiro levemente, había tenido que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no envolverse a sí misma en un ovillo para evitar ser vista de tal forma, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con su nuevo amigo no deseaba dejar tal recuerdo…sin mas se hizo tan pequeña como pudo, abrasándose a sí misma sin poder evitar soltar un leve sollozo.

– no llores – dijo una suave voz a su lado, inmediatamente la chica se sobresalto, había olvidado por completo que Crimson Star estaba a su lado toda la noche, manteniéndola protegida – no sé como…pero te quitare esa abominación – al girar levemente el rostro Fluttershy pudo observar a Crimson Star a una muy corta distancia, sus ojos estaban cerrados casi por completo, aun así y con la luz matutina disminuida por su ala pudo notar el brillante color verde, sin embargo y más que eso pudo notar una amalgama de emociones…ira, frustración, culpa, remordimiento…y por sobre todo un muy profundo dolor… instintivamente la chica le rozo suavemente el costado del cuello, ofreciéndole su apoyo a lo cual Crimson Star solo suspiro levemente antes de retirar su ala, la luz del sol ya aparecía entre los arboles dejándoles saber que la mañana había llegado. De la mejor manera que sus ataduras Fluttershy estiro su adolorido cuerpo, tratando de sacar lo mejor de la situación, necesitaba mantenerse con una mentalidad positiva, por su parte Crimson Star se dedico a buscarles algo de comer y beber, por suerte varios de los arbustos cercanos contenían vallas silvestres, incluso había unos pocos árboles frutales…con una gran hoja repleta el muchacho regreso con su "amiga" … aun le costaba trabajo digerir que alguien quisiera su amistad, o más aun no rehuyera de su compañía.

– encontré comida – dijo en un tono sencillo dejando la hoja frente a la chica, Fluttershy por su parte sonrió por detrás del aparato observando la comida con gusto, Crimson Star por su parte gruño levemente entre dientes, el aparato haría que comer fuera sumamente difícil para la chica a lo cual tomo una segunda hoja poniéndola en el suelo, inmediatamente tomo una manzana y tras envolverla la pisoteo con cuidado dejando una suave masa, acto seguido se la ofreció mientras giraba el mecanismo forzando su boca a abrirse, tras esto se dio media vuelta completamente.

– imagino que no quieres que vea…con eso…come asta saciarte – Fluttershy intento decir algo, sin embargo le fue imposible, Crimson Star por su parte solo ladeo la cabeza levemente en dirección a la comida – no discutas y come – dijo en un tono más serio, Fluttershy por su parte solo bajo la mirada levemente sin poder realmente discutir de ninguna forma y sin más se dispuso a comer, con cuidado tomo los trozos dejándolos deslizarse por su garganta, el jugo de la misma dejándole una grata sensación en la seca lengua…los minutos pasaron y Fluttershy comió tanto como pudo, no podía negar que su estomago agradecía la comida, Crimson Star por su parte había tomado su parte manteniéndose siempre en dirección contraria como había prometido, la chica entonces le toco suavemente la espalda indicándole que había terminado, ante esto Crimson Star se dio media vuelta evitando mirarla al rostro lo cual ella agradeció, cerrando nuevamente el mecanismo asegurándose de no lastimarla en el proceso, en ese momento el muchacho observo más de cerca el aparato, la noche anterior debido al cansancio y poca visibilidad no había podido hacer realmente mucho, sin embargo tal vez podía encontrar alguna forma de retirarlo, con cuidado lo inspecciono; buscando algún engrane o sección que pareciera débil… algunas secciones tenían gruesas tiras de cuero, eso era un comienzo… si tuviera un cuchillo podría intentarlo, Fluttershy por su parte solo se limitaba a quedarse quieta, deseaba fervientemente que Crimson Star lograra quitarle ese aparato, no soportaba mas tener que usarlo, su mirada se desvió levemente y entonces noto el extraño objeto en el suelo, no estaba segura de que era pero ciertamente era de algún tipo de metal, las largas líneas seccionadas semejantes a escamas parecían filosas…Fluttershy entonces gimió levemente, apuntando al objeto haciendo que el muchacho lo mirara…Crimson Star entonces se golpeo mentalmente, había olvidado la pieza por completo, sus pasos lo llevaron al mismo y de inmediato comenzó a inspeccionarlo, quizás y con suerte tuviera un borde filoso que pudieran usar.

Pasaron quince minutos, el joven pegadrake había revisado cada centímetro del objeto detenidamente, para su suerte la pieza de echo tenía algunas piezas afiladas, casi en una secuencia de filo y sin filo, el diseño seguía siendo extraño sin embargo tras haberlo observado tan de cerca ahora estaba seguro que era un arma mucho muy peculiar, el largo del mismo no concordaba con el miembro de ninguna criatura, lo delgado del mismo lo hacía simplemente imposible de usar, por otro lado estaba seguro que tenía que ser algún tipo de protección para alas…hay fue cuando lo golpeo por segunda vez, el diseño no era por nada para un poni o ave de ninguna clase…era un trabajo a la medida…Crimson Star no pudo evitar reír entre dientes…no sabía que habría estado pensando, sin embargo el muchacho comprendió que era algo echo especialmente para el…con algo de culpa y excitación Crimson Star lo puso a su espalda, Fluttershy por su parte intento ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible mientras el objeto embonaba perfectamente en el contorno de sus alas…tras un par de curiosos sonidos las secciones se ajustaron a las uniones de sus alas, tanto en el codo superior como en el área pegada a su cuerpo…era extraño, el peso era imperceptible, la movilidad era optima y el diseño simple y efectivo, el muchacho sacudió sus alas un par de veces las cuales ahora se notaba eran de una envergadura mucho mas grande que las de cualquier pegaso común, solo rivalizadas por las alas mismas de las princesas de equestria. Con cuidado Crimson Star probo la movilidad de las afiladas alas en tareas que requerían mas destreza, intentando primero hacer un pequeño trazo recto en la corteza de un árbol cercano, la púa situada en el codo de su ala dejo una fina línea semejante a la de una hoja de afeitar…era filosa en extremo...tras unos minutos de cuidadosa practica y preparación el muchacho se giro en dirección a Fluttershy quien lo miraba expectante.

– quieres intentarlo? – pegunto simplemente posando sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre los azules contrarios, Fluttershy tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo, sin embargo la posibilidad de quitarse ese horrendo aparato valía el riesgo, asintiendo con la cabeza la chica ladeo la cabeza exponiendo el área donde habían encontrado las áreas de cuero, con cuidado Crimson Star acerco la púa a la tira pasando la misma con sumo cuidado un par de veces, probando la resistencia del material, este a su vez comenzó a ceder poco a poco con los continuos y delicados movimientos hasta que la tira se partió en dos, el aparato se ladeo levemente haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido excitado, su cabeza ladeándose al contrario mostrando el otro lado a la espera de cortar la segunda tira, Crimson Star por su parte repitió la acción dejando tras de sí las dos tiras cortadas.

Fluttershy intento quitarse el objeto, sin embargo este aun no cedía, Crimson Star por su parte se acercó observándolo nuevamente, estaba seguro que las dos tiras debían hacer el truco para quitarlo, tras unos momentos de observación noto que el mecanismo aun era útil, por tanto y muy posiblemente requería que la chica tuviera la boca abierta para retirarlo, así y sin más el chico lo acciono un poco forzándola a abrir su boca, al momento Fluttershy sintió el cambio en el aparato y con cuidado lo empujo al frente, con un sonoro golpe su rostro quedo libre dejando tras de sí una sonrojada pero feliz pegaso.

Varios minutos pasaron desde ese momento, Fluttershy solo se limitaba a mover su cansada y dolorida mandíbula recuperando la movilidad, por su parte Crimson Star se mantenía caminando llevando a la chica sobre su lomo, por desgracia aunque las alas de combate como las había llamado lograron hacer el truco con el aparato poco podían hacer con las cadenas y los cerrojos, sin embargo y al menos tenían un problema menos entre las patas.

– g-gracias – resonó suavemente la voz de la chica, Crimson Star solo suspiro levemente.

– agradéceme cuando te allá sacado de este maldito bosque…y lejos del demente de Grug – su voz sonaba molesta, en especial al mencionar al lagarto, Fluttershy prefirió no molestarlo mas con ese tema mientras solo trataba de mantenerse lo mas quieta posible en su espalda, no quería ser una carga…al menos no mas de lo que ya lo era…literalmente…sorpresivamente Crimson Star emprendió el vuelo, Fluttershy soltó un diminuto grito aferrándose a su cuello un tanto fuerte solo para soltarlo de inmediato ruborizada, Crimson Star entonces comenzó a volar en círculos lentamente, parecía estar intentado familiarizarse con el entorno…pasados unos momentos dijo en voz alta.

– ese punto azul…debe ser el lago…eso significa que mi choza debe estar en esa dirección – dijo apuntando con la pata al estar en la dirección mencionada – ese lago conecta con el riachuelo que pasa por detrás…podríamos ir hacia allá…pero estoy seguro que el maldito de Grug pasara por mi choza…seguramente esperaba que lo haga… seguramente montara una emboscada allí…no…no podemos regresar – el muchacho entonces comenzó a volar, Fluttershy ubicándose levemente asumió que en la dirección en la cual se debía encontrar el costado del bosque everfree – si volamos…nos tomar días en llegar el borde del bosque…donde as mencionado que está tu casa – ante esto Fluttershy asintió levemente.

– s-si…en el borde con exactitud… - no podía evitar sentirse feliz, dentro de poco y con algo de suerte regresaría a casa con todos sus amigos, seguramente para estos momentos la carta que había enviado ya habría arribado causando con gran seguridad una tremenda conmoción entre sus amigas, particularmente Rarity quien era su mejor amiga, con un suspiro la chica sonrió sinceramente al tiempo que Crimson Star aumentaba la velocidad un poco in dirección a su destino…solo un poco mas pensó Fluttershy


	6. Chapter 6 Un vuelo ardiente

Un vuelo ardiente

El cielo se pintaba de matices rosados naranjas y carmesí, la noche se acercaba rápidamente casi como siguiendo a los dos jóvenes en pleno vuelo, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían encontrado en su camino ambos parecían extrañamente relajados, tal vez era la paz que el volar otorgaba, posiblemente el paisaje que invitaba a cualquiera a relajarse y dejar a su mente "volar" libremente, o quizás era algo mas; sin importar esto Fluttershy solo miraba hacia el horizonte pensativa, el suave aleteo de las draconicas alas de su compañero tenía un hipnotizante sonido, no eran el suave y gentil rose de las plumas contra el viento, sin embargo no eran el seco sonido que los dragones generaban; era único en si mismo…la pegaso sintió sus parpados volverse más pesados poco a poco, sus patas comenzaron a soltarse muy levemente alrededor del cuello de Crimson Star quien de inmediato lo noto, ante esto disminuyo la velocidad levemente observando hacia el suelo buscando un lugar apropiado para pasar la noche.

Pasaron algunos minutos, los últimos rayos de sol le permitieron al muchacho encontrar un pequeño claro cercano a un diminuto riachuelo en el cual descendió; Fluttershy bajó de su lomo con cuidado y gentileza, aun preocupada de ser una carga para el muchacho quien la había estado llevando a cuestas desde que escaparon del campamento del lagarto Grug.

– pasaremos la noche aquí – Fluttershy levanto la vista levemente sorprendida, su mente estaba perdida en lo sucedido días atrás mientras el muchacho rebuscaba entre los árboles y arbustos por comida; Fluttershy mientras tanto y al límite que le permitían sus ataduras comenzó a juntar ramas, quizás una péquela fogata aria las cosas mas gratas para ambos. Veinte minutos pasaron sin problema alguno, para suerte de ambos el bosque estaba en un bueno año, la comida no escaseaba si se le buscaba con cuidado; no tenían grandes placeres sin embargo no podían quejarse por un estomago vacio.

Fluttershy suspiro gustosa, la comida tenía una sensación mucho muy diferente al ser tomada por gusto y voluntad propia y no atravez de una horrenda maquinaria de tortura, las vallas eran suaves y de sabor dulce mientras que las nueces perfumadas y crujientes, el agua era refrescante haciendo que, aunque humilde la comida fuera un deleite… Crimson Star por su parte había prendido una pequeña fogata, para sorpresa de la chica apenas requirió de un leve soplido de color carmesí haciendo que las ramas crujieran y se incendiaran en segundos, Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa, su mente regresó a la escena del campamento donde juraba haber visto al muchacho exhalar fuego desde su boca cual dragón, Crimson Star noto su mirada sin embargo siendo el mismo quien la aparto aparentemente incomodo, la chica bajo la mirada levemente, lo había ofendido?...pensó Fluttershy preocupada, sin embargo casi como si leyera su mente el muchacho la miro de reojo atravez de la luz que la fogata desprendía.

– piensas que soy un fenómeno – dijo secamente, no como una pregunta o un comentario sino como una afirmación, Fluttershy de inmediato se puso en pie de un salto mirándolo fijamente, sorpresa en sus ojos ante tales palabras.

– p-porque dices eso…yo no…no es que lo piense…solo – Crimson Star sacudió la cabeza, parecía…decepcionado?.

– no tienes que negarlo…lo veo en tus ojos…la misma mirada que todos me dan…fenómeno…mestizo…abominación – Fluttershy entonces comenzó a caminar alrededor de la fogata, preocupación y culpa reflejados en sus brillantes ojos cian.

– n-no! No es verdad…yo no…en verdad…no…no lo pienso – la joven pegaso parecía genuinamente mortificada, Crimson Star por su parte solo aparto la mirada.

– porque habría de creerte…asta el momento todos los que conozco me han mentido – el muchacho soltó una risita sarcástica, ojos entrecerrados mientras sus alas se movían levemente en su lugar, rosándose entre sí haciendo que el metal que las cubría repicara con gentileza en el silencio del bosque, Fluttershy no podía argumentar contra esa afirmación, por lo que había aprendido del muchacho y los eventos recientes gran parte, sino es que prácticamente todo lo que creía había sido una elaborada mentira creada por el lagarto, sin embargo la joven pegaso necesitaba hacerle saber que al menos ella no le mentía, sus pequeños pasos la llevaron al frente suyo mientras con una pata lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, pudo sentir el rubor enrojecer sus mejillas, su garganta secarse sin embargo tenía que hacerlo entender.

– m-mírame…te juro…en verdad…que no te mentiría…t-tu me salvaste en el bosque…a una perfecta extraña…me ofreciste casa…comida…protección…s-sé que es difícil…pero créeme…- Fluttershy sintió las lagrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos, le dolía genuinamente la desconfianza del muchacho, por su parte Crimson Star solo bajo la mirada…en verdad podía confiar en ella?...como podría – t-te miraba porque…porque…solo se me hizo…curioso…interesante…- el muchacho levanto la mirada sorprendió ladeando levemente el rostro.

– que un pegaso lance fuego te parece interesante? – pregunto entre burlona y sarcásticamente, ante esto la chica aparto su pata bajando la cabeza, su largo cabello rosado cubriendo su rostro.

– d-d verdad…te pido una muy sincera disculpa…n-no quería ofenderte de ningún modo… - su cuerpo comenzó a tener leves espasmos…estaba sollozando… Crimson Star aparto la mirada por completo, ciertamente no era la reacción que esperaba de la chica.

Paso una hora en total silencio, los dos jóvenes solo se habían limitado a mantenerse en sus lugares sin decir palabra alguna, los sonidos de los animales nocturnos les llegaban por todos lados como una suave serenata nocturna, Fluttershy ya se había calmado tiempo atrás, recostada en el suelo solo mirando el mismo pensativa, Crimson Star por su parte mirando el fuego con detenimiento, casi como si esperara que el mismo le revelara un muy escondido secreto que solo el mismo podía revelar.

– lo… dices en serio? – dijo sorpresivamente la voz del muchacho, un tono suave y pensativo, carente de ese tono agresivo y violento que generalmente tenia, Fluttershy por su parte levanto la mirada muy levemente apenas mirándolo.

– s-si – se limito a decir la chica, el joven suspiro levemente, su cabeza ladeándose un poco mientras miraba el bosque pensativo.

– no piensas…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Fluttershy se levanto nuevamente hablando más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba, sorprendiendo al muchacho quien jamás la había escuchado levantar la voz.

– n-no lo digas!... – su rostro tornándose ruborizado de inmediato – s-solo eres…diferente…pero eso no se hace malo…n-no importa cómo te veas…s-solo importa como actúas…y…eres un buen chico…un…amigo – Crimson Star la miro detenidamente, sus brillantes ojos verdes posados en los cian contrarios, Fluttershy pudo sentir la presión sobre sí misma, acaso la estaba probando?... a pesar de cómo se sentía sabía que tenía que dejarle saber que cada palabra era enserio, realmente sentía que era lo correcto, por su parte el muchacho tras unos momentos aparto la mirada plegando sus alas contra sí mismo.

– te creo – dijo al final mientras se recostaba cerrando los ojos, Fluttershy no pudo contener su sorpresa, sonriendo ampliamente al compas de una sonora y dulce risita.

– g-gracias…por creer en mi…- Crimson Star no dijo nada, sin embargo muy dentro de sí era él quien agradecía a la chica por ser tan gentil con él.

Habían pasado ya varias horas, los dos jóvenes dormían plácidamente en sus lugares, la suerte estaba de su lado pues la estación era cálida y grata haciendo que el dormir a la intemperie fuera mínimamente incomoda.

Fluttershy murmuraba mucho muy suavemente en sueños, su diminuto cuerpo enroscado en sí mismo para mantener el calor, a pesar del agradable clima no estaba del todo acostumbrada a dormir así en la intemperie, una leve brisa la hizo retorcerse en un incomodo escalofrió haciendo que despertara completamente, la fogata ya se había apagado horas atrás dejando tras de sí apenas un suave brillo carmesí en las pequeñas brazas que se aferraban a los últimos pedazos de madera, con la boca algo seca dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el riachuelo acompañada por el incomodo sonido de las cadenas, al instante giro el rostro hacia el muchacho quien parecía profundamente dormido, aliviada dio un par de tragos a la fresca agua saciando su sed…esta vez y con cuidado Fluttershy regreso a su lugar cercano a la fogata, a pesar de ya estar desapareciendo el leve calor que aun despedía era suficiente para quitarle la sensación del previo escalofrió.

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido la chica se acomodo en su lugar dispuesta a volver a dormir, sin embargo Crimson Star abrió un ojo levemente, mirándola al tiempo que decía.

– frio? – Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, en realidad si tenía un poco sin embargo no quería causar más problemas, sin embargo y como la última vez el muchacho extendió su ala ofreciéndola como una manta improvisada, la última vez Fluttershy no tuvo tiempo ánimos o fuerzas suficientes para protestar ante tal ofrecimiento, no era que no lo agradeciera, en otras ocasiones había compartido la cama con sus amigas, pero jamás con un chico…su mente revoloteó por unos momentos ante la idea asta que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a un costado del muchacho…no podía negarlo…realmente quería evitar el frio y si su mente no le jugaba una broma la última noche había dormido plácidamente bajo aquella ala…sin más Fluttershy se acomodo a su lado dejando que aquella cálida ala la cubriera, la sensación de frio desapareciendo casi de inmediato mientras la chica solo se envolvía a si misma apenada y sonrojada.

– g-gracias…- dijo suavemente esperando que Crimson Star no viera su rostro, este sin embargo y sin previo aviso paso una pata justo sobre su costado, la chica no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par sintiendo el contacto y calor del cuerpo ajeno –n-n-n-no es necesario…t-t-tu ala es suficiente..en serio…- su voz volviéndose mas y mas suave a cada momento, el muchacho por su parte pareció acercarse mucho mas, los dos cuerpos haciendo pleno contacto.

– confías en mi? – el cerebro de Fluttershy entro en sobrecarga…confiaba en el muchacho pero no a ese grado, no era que no le agradara pero no estaba lista para algo así…era demasiado pronto.

– y-y-y-yo…s-si…pero…no creo…es que yo no…-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase pudo sentir como Crimson Star la sujeto con firmeza por sus costados y justo abajo de sus patas, Fluttershy pudo sentir la fuerza del muchacho en todo su cuerpo, las caderas de ambos haciendo fuerte contacto arrancándole un leve gemido de sorpresa y susto mientras sentía como el mundo de pronto se aceleraba, de inmediato noto bajo de si movimiento…estaban volando y justo donde habían estado segundos atrás una maza negra se revolvía salvajemente entre chillidos, Fluttershy instintivamente se aferro de las patas de su compañero agitada – q-que pasa que fue eso! – Crimson Star gruño entre dientes, usando sus patas traseras para sujetar más firmemente a la chica quien soltó otro gemido, el contacto era demasiado para ella especialmente cuando eran las caderas de ambos.

– zorros voladores! – dijo en un tono agresivo acelerando mas, las criaturas por su parte ya alzaban el vuelo en persecución de sus presas entre chillidos y el batir de las membranosas alas, las copas de los arboles aumentaron de tamaño de inmediato mientras Crimson Star volaba al nivel de estas, su alas se batían furiosamente aumentando la velocidad, sin embargo sus perseguidores no daban marcha atrás, sin darse cuenta el joven pegadrake presiono sus patas y cuerpo más fuerte en contra de la chica quien solo gimió nuevamente totalmente saturada de emociones…algunas que no sabía que tenía – n-no tan fuerte! – grito la chica tan roja como las manzanas más maduras de la granja de Applejack, por su parte el muchacho sin responder giro en un rápido y violento rizo esquivando una rama alta pasando por debajo, tras de sí la chica pudo escuchar como algunos de los zorros voladores no lograron librar el obstáculo estrellándose de lleno en este, aun así el grupo parecía no ceder en su intento de darles alcance.

Sin previo aviso Crimson Star se elevo hacia el cielo, la chica solo podía observar a las criaturas justo por debajo de ella…eran ciertamente zorros, sin embargo sus patas frontales eran fácilmente del doble de largo, acompañadas por largas membranas que semejaban alas como las de los lagartos voladores, las bestias gruñeron y chillaron mostrando los dientes haciendo que Fluttershy retrajera las patas traseras instintivamente, le era fácil tratar con cualquier tipo de animal, sin embargo estos parecían demasiado hambrientos como para siquiera tomarse el tiempo de escucharla…Crimson Star entonces detuvo su escalada, girando sobre sí mismo tan solo para comenzar a caer en violenta picada directamente en contra de los zorros, sus alas cubrieron por completo a la chica quien solo pudo notar un resplandor carmesí y chillidos adoloridos…Crimson Star había lanzado una nube de flamas directamente contra los zorros mientras mantenía protegida a la chica con sus alas, algunas de las criaturas fueron golpeadas de lleno cayendo sin control, otras más suertudas habían salido con solo algunas quemaduras y un susto de muerte, aun así el muchacho no quiso tentar a su suerte, tras reabrir sus alas soltó a Fluttershy quien soltó un grito aterrada.

Fluttershy observo al muchacho solo un segundo como se alejaba de ella lentamente, la mirada fría y calculadora mientras solo sentía la nada tras de sí, sin embargo el muchacho pareció tomar impulso de la nada lanzándose hacia ella, esta vez girando frente a su cuerpo al tiempo que la tomaba por sus patas frontales, metiendo la cabeza entre las mismas y las cadenas, haciendo lo mismo con sus patas traseras y las propias.

– sujétate fuerte! – ordeno el muchacho, Fluttershy solo cerró los ojos y se aferro al cuerpo de Crimson Star como si su vida dependiera de ello…y no podía estar más en lo correcto, de entre los arboles un chillido más potente se pudo escuchar y como salido de una pesadilla una nueva figura alada apareció, fácilmente del doble de tamaño que los zorros anteriores – el líder de la manada! – grito Crimson Star sacudiendo sus alas con todas sus fuerzas, la bestia chillo violentamente lanzándose en dirección a los dos jóvenes, el pegadrake giro sobre su costado evitando el ataque, a su vez el zorro se detuvo a medio vuelo lanzándose en picada buscando darles alcance.

Fluttershy estaba aterrada, podía sentir su propio corazón latir con violencia mientras observaba al zorro gigante justo tras de ellos, la criatura chillaba y lanzaba mordidas demenciales mirándolos con sus brillantes ojos amarillos, Crimson Star por su parte comenzó a bajar mas y mas, buscando las ramas de los arboles esperando que las mismas tal vez lo entorpecieran lo suficiente para obtener una ventaja…Crimson Star era rápido, sin embargo el zorro lo era aun mas. Con un rápido giro el muchacho paso por una rama alta, al zorro no pareció siquiera importarle atravesándola y destrozándola sin problema lanzando astillas por todos lados, gruñendo el muchacho intento una táctica nueva, esta vez adentrándose más entre las huecos de los arboles, el follaje era denso, sin embargo dado su tamaño Crimson Star podía evitar más fácilmente las ramas a diferencia del gran zorro el cual pasaba atravez de las mismas destrozándolas con violencia salvaje, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a ganar distancia, el joven pegadrake continuaba moviéndose entre las áreas mas tupidas que podía sin cortar su propia movimiento, la bestia rugió y chillo violentamente alzando el vuelo y perdiéndose de vista, Fluttershy por su parte suspiro levemente observando como la criatura desaparecía.

– c-creo…que se canso – dijo en un murmullo, sin embargo y casi como invocando a la mala suerte la bestia apareció frente a ellos atravez del follaje, destrozando las ramas con el cuerpo chillando con violencia, Crimson Star rugió y exhalo una pequeña bola de fuego la cual avanzo a gran velocidad en contra de la bestia, está dando un aletazo violento la esquivo moviéndose hacia arriba, sin embargo esto le dio suficiente tiempo al muchacho para pasar justo por debajo de ella continuando con el escape.

El cielo y el follaje habían fallado, solo le quedaba intentar volar al ras de suelo…con determinación Crimson Star se adentro más en los arboles, estando a apenas un metro de distancia del suelo, la bestia por su parte chillo violentamente intentando adentrase mas entre los árboles, sin embargo su tamaño le estaba dando problemas, optando por un no usar sus alas el zorro comenzó a correr a cuatro patas en pleno suelo, su velocidad siendo aun así impresionante, no tan grande como en vuelo sin embargo suficientemente rápida para dar alcance a los muchachos.

El zorro dio un salto poderoso, acortando la distancia enormemente, Crimson Star la observo por el rabillo del ojo…tenia que hacer algo pronto, sus alas ya le dolían y no podría mantener esa velocidad por mucho más tiempo, mirando al frente noto rayos de luna…un claro pensó…con renovadas energías el muchacho dio un poderoso aletazo recuperando un poco de distancia haciendo que la criatura chillara y gruñera frustrada, a su vez Crimson Star dio un segundo aletazo, elevándose un poco…casi como anunciando que alzaría el vuelo en cualquier momento, la bestia chillo y gruño aun mas fuerte…en ese momento el joven pegadrake dio un segundo aletazo…un tercero…el cuarto aletazo llego justamente al salir al claro, la bestia dio un poderoso salto intentando cortarles el camino por lo alto, sin embargo Crimson Star sonrió sínicamente, su cuerpo girando haciendo que pudiera ver a la bestia cara a cara, sus alas envolviendo a la aterrada chica mientras rugía con violencia.

– aléjate de mi amiga! – su boca se abrió de par en par lanzando una fulminante llamarada de fuego carmesí, golpeando de lleno al zorro en el rostro arrancándole un chillido de profundo dolor, la bestia se sacudió y retorció en su lugar cayendo brutalmente al suelo, Crimson Star por su parte no tuvo más suerte, su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo dando giros y tumbos, aferrándose a la chica tratando de mantenerla a salvo de cualquier daño…tras un estruendo, los chillidos doloridos del zorro, y muchos golpes la criatura alzo el vuelo huyendo del lugar, su rostro chamuscado y orgullo herido…por su parte en medio del claro un bulto rojizo y polvoriento se mantenía estático, el polvo se asentó poco a poco dejando tras de sí a Crimson Star quien no se movía, Fluttershy por su parte solo se mantuvo aferrada al chico con los ojos cerrados esperando que todo terminara, el abrazo del joven comenzó a ceder haciendo que la chica abriera un ojo muy levemente…los rostros de ambos a escasos centímetros uno del otro, Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentir su cálido aliento, más que solo el suyo podía sentir el corazón de Crimson Star, agitado por el esfuerzo realizado.

–e….estas….bien? – pregunto entre jadeos el joven sin moverse de su lugar, Fluttershy movió su cabeza levemente hacia atrás sin poder hablar, la cercanía le había robado la voz, inmediatamente y con dificultad el muchacho abrió los ojos observándola por un segundo, notando lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro liberando su abrazo y abriendo las alas revelando la brillante luna sobre los dos.

Pasaron varios minutos, los dos se mantuvieron en ese lugar aun cerca el uno del otro, Fluttershy por su parte roja como un tomate mientras Crimson Star solo se limitaba a recuperar el aliento…tras unos momentos Fluttershy puso su pata en el pecho del muchacho sonrojada.

– e-estas…bien? – ante esto el joven asintió levemente.

– solo…dame un minuto…- su corazón aun latiendo rápidamente.

– e-esta…bien…pero esto es…bueno…embarazoso…- no podía evitar decirlo, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que dos jóvenes estaban pasando un momento muy "personal", Crimson Star entonces sonrió sínicamente abriendo un ojo y mirándola.

– mejor un abrazo bochornoso…a ser la cena de esa cosa – Fluttershy no pudo evitar soltar una risita…el joven decía la verdad…totalmente


	7. Chapter 7 La caceria comienza

La cacería comienza

El sol se asomo lentamente entre las copas de los arboles, los cálidos rayos del sol anunciaron la llegada de la mañana acompañada de el canto de los pajarillos, el alboroto en los arbustos y básicamente todo sonido que precede a los animales tras una larga noche de descanso. En un rincón del claro, entre dos grandes arbustos dos cuerpos yacían aun perdidos en sus sueños; Crimson Star y Fluttershy dormían plácidamente tras la terrible persecución de la noche anterior.

Fluttershy como de costumbre fue la primera en despertarse, años de cuidar de pequeñas criaturas le habían dado un reloj natural impecable, su mirada se desvió hacia su compañero quien aun parecía profundamente dormido; no lo culpaba, horas atrás había hecho un esfuerzo increíble en contra de los zorros voladores y el líder de su manada, luchando fieramente para mantenerla a salvo… Fluttershy se ruborizo levemente, no podía evitar pensar que el muchacho hasta ese momento había hecho cosas inimaginables por su seguridad, luchando contra bandidos y bestias salvajes aun cuando apenas se conocían.

Con una leve sonrisa la chica se levanto con el mayor cuidado posible, intentando hacer el menor ruido con las cadenas que arrastraban por debajo de ella…a pesar de su cuidado las mimas continuaban generando un leve tintineo, sin embargo el muchacho apenas parecía notarlo solo moviéndose levemente en sus sueños; Fluttershy suspiro y sonrió alegre, llegando a un grupo de arboles a un par de metros de distancia donde un pequeño nido se revolvía levemente con dos pajarillos quienes parecían un tanto ocupados atendiendo a su pequeño polluelo, con un leve carraspeo Fluttershy espero poder llamar su atención mirándolos atentamente.

– ejem buenos días señor y señora, espero no molestarlos tan temprano en la mañana…si no es mucha la molestia…podrían indicarme si es posible donde puedo encontrar algunos frutos? mi compañero y yo llevamos algunos días viajando y apreciaríamos encontrar comida para desayunar – los dos pajarillos trinaron entre ellos levemente, casi como discutiendo la pregunta hasta que el más alto de los dos, presumiblemente el macho le señalo en dirección derecha de donde se encontraban con su ala, Fluttershy sonrió gentilmente agradeciéndoles su ayuda y con paso lento se encamino hacia donde le habían indicado. No tardo mucho en llegar a un particularmente y gordo árbol el cual en su copa contenía naranjas brillantes y maduras, Fluttershy sonrió ampliamente observando los frutos al tiempo que se recargaba sobre el tronco, sacudiéndolo levemente intentando hacer que los mismos cayeran…tras unos minutos de intensas sacudidas 4 gordas naranjas cayeron al suelo con un suave y sonoro golpe; Fluttershy se acercó a un arbusto cercano y con cuidado arranco una hoja grande, acto seguido coloco las naranjas utilizando la hoja como una bolsa provisional y se encamino de regreso al claro.

El sol ya había avanzado más en su diario recorrido, Fluttershy supuso que ya pasarían de las siete de la mañana; para estos momentos ya se encontraría preparando los platos de comida, picando finamente las verduras y frutos y sirviéndolas a todos sus pequeños amigos…la chica suspiro, esperaba que se encontraran bien.

Su mente divago por unos segundos hasta que un sonido a su izquierda la regreso a la realidad, dados los pasados acontecimientos no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, acaso seria alguna otra criatura salvaje en busca de un bocadillo?, con temor Fluttershy comenzó a andar rápidamente, el tintineo de las cadenas haciéndose más fuerte mientras intentaba alcanzar un árbol en donde esconderse.

– oh…pero que tenemossss aquí…-dijo una serpenteante voz detrás de ella, Fluttershy soltó un diminuto grito ahogado, eso sonaba justamente como los lagartos que los habían capturado tiempo atrás…al girar pudo efectivamente notar que se trataba de uno…cuerdo en mano y una mirada maliciosa que la recorría completamente.

– Grug a estado totalmente dessssquisiado por encotrarlosss….seguramente me recompenssssara por llevarte con el – el lagarto dio un par de pasos al frente, Fluttershy dando pasos hacia atrás mirando a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, su mirada recorrió fugazmente el lugar donde habían dormido por la noche, sin embargo no pudo notar nada en el…Crimson Star aun dormía?...estaba tan cansado que no notaba la incursión del lagarto? – ahora…se buena chica…y ven aquí – el lagarto se acerco mas y mas, Fluttershy topo contra un tronco cortándole el paso, su cuerpo se paralizo por el miedo…no quería volver con ese horrible lagarto, no quería ser humillada o torturada nuevamente…sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas silenciosas esperando que de algún modo pudiera escapar. El lagarto se detuvo frente a la paralizada chica, mirándola con esos brillantes ojos amarillentos llenos de malicia…su pata se acercó a su cuello rosándolo levemente mientras la cuerda se acercaba mas y mas.

– buena chica – el lagarto siseó levemente dispuesto a pasar la cuerda por su cuello, sin embargo y sin previo aviso se detuvo, la criatura dio un muy leve paso hacia atrás mientras una pieza de brillante y fino metal se mantenía peligrosamente pegada a su cuello, Crimson Star había aparecido por detrás del lagarto…su ala amenazando con abrirle la garganta.

– quita tus asquerosas garras en este instante…o te abro la garganta como a un pescado – el lagarto siseó temeroso, la cuerda cayendo al suelo al tiempo que levantaba muy lentamente las garras.

– n-no hay que ponernos violentos chico…y-yo solo…- no pudo terminar la frase, Crimson Star presionó su ala libre contra su espalda haciendo que se pusiera lo mas derecho que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

– atrás de mi – ordeno firmemente a Fluttershy quien aun entre ojos llorosos se movió lentamente posándose a su espalda – ahora me vas a decir donde esta Grug…-sus alas presionaron los dos lugares más firmemente, el lagarto chillo amedrentado temblando en puro terror.

- iiik…c-c-calma muchacho te diré todo!...solo ten cuidado con esas cosas! – Crimson Star gruño entre dientes presionando mas, esta vez arrancando unas cuantas gotas de sangre del lagarto.– habla ya! –

el lagarto chillo nuevamente – e-e-e-e-esta a apenas un día de aquí rumbo al norte! Lo juro! Los está buscando ambos…mando a varios de nosotros a rastrearlos después de que escapaste! Lo juro eso es todo! – el lagarto comenzó a temblar aterrado, las alas del muchacho acercándose mas peligrosamente de lo que ya estaban haciéndole sentir el helado toque del acero.

– buen lagarto…pero ahora que te impide salir corriendo y decirle donde estamos – el muchacho presionó el ala a sus espaldas violentamente, entrando un poco haciendo que el lagarto chillara en dolor.

– ahhhh…t-t-t-te prometo que no le diré nada! Es mas no me agrada!...e-es un tirano y un loco! Te lo juro..s-solo…no me…no me…-el lagarto comenzó a sollozar lastimosamente por su vida, Crimson Star gruño fieramente a su espalda dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado.

– porque tendría que – antes de poder terminar sintió un suave toque a su espalda, Fluttershy lo miraba en silencio, colocando su pata sobre su hombro.

– n-no lo hagas…por favor…- Crimson Star gruño levemente manteniendo su lugar firmemente.

– no seas ingenua…si lo dejo ir ira corriendo con Grug…y seguirá cazándonos como simples animales – ante esto la chica solo se acercó un poco más, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- p—por favor…no…t-t-u no eres como ellos…no eres…como Grug…no eres un villano – Crimson Star gruño más fuerte, su ira creciendo a cada momento debatiéndose entre terminar con el lagarto o dejarlo ir, por su parte el lagarto solo miraba hacia atrás expectante…tras unos segundos el muchacho retiro sus alas muy lentamente, el lagarto suspiro de alivio cayendo en sus rodillas mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello cerciorándose de que su cuello aun estuviera en una sola pieza, momentos después girando la cabeza observo a la chica, silenciosamente agradeciéndole por su misericordia al tiempo que solo se limitaba a bajar la cabeza frente al chico, este por su parte solo gruño violentamente, diminutas lenguas de fuego saliendo por el costado de su boca.

– no mereces seguir respirando escoria…agradece que ella estuviera aquí…o te hubiera dejado desangrarte – el lagarto solo chillo atemorizado, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo Crimson Star se dio media vuelta golpeándolo con ambos cuartos traseros en pleno rostro lanzándolo al suelo totalmente noqueado, Fluttershy lanzo un leve grito de sorpresa mirando al muchacho sorprendida.

– p-p-porque hiciste eso… - Crimson Star la miro de reojo entonces, aun su semblante lleno de ira.

– si lo dejo ir ira con Grug…así al menos ganaremos tiempo – sin decir más el muchacho se acercó a la chica, bajando su cuerpo a ras de suelo, Fluttershy observo al lagarto por unos momentos mortificada, a pesar de todo esperaba no tuviera nada roto…aunque realmente lo dudaba, tras unos momentos la chica se acomodo al lomo de Crimson Star quien de inmediato emprendió la retirada entre los árboles.

Pasaron un par de horas, el muchacho corría sin descanso esquivando ramas raíces y cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, sus alas aun cansadas por el vuelo de anoche limitándolos a tener que correr por el suelo, Fluttershy solo se mantenía sujeta a su cuello pensativa, aun sorprendida con la actitud del muchacho quien parecía totalmente dispuesto a terminar con el indefenso lagarto en aquel claro…no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda…seria siempre así?...el muchacho llegaría a tal punto por llevarla de regreso a salvo a ponyville?...no podía evitar preguntarse estas cosas las cuales solo la mortificaban…ciertamente agradecía el apoyo del muchacho su compañía y amistad, sin embargo no deseaba por ningún motivo que vinieran a costo de la vida de otros.

Paso fácilmente otra hora, el muchacho comenzaba a jadear por el esfuerzo...podía sentirlo aun en su espalda con el furioso latir de su corazón, preocupada Fluttershy le apretó gentilmente el cuello llamando su atención.

– d-deberíamos detenernos...ti-tienes que descansar – Crimson Star solo gruño levemente, no parecía tener muchos deseos de parar aun cuando su bienestar personal estaba en la línea, la chica se mordió levemente el labio, no se perdonaría si el muchacho se sobrelimitava por su causa, así pues le apretó nuevamente un poco mas fuerte.

– p-por favor…necesitas descansar…y comer – el chico gruño levemente, no podía negar que su estomago demandaba algo de alimento y su cuerpo un poco de descanso; con desgano el muchacho asintió, mirando en derredor aminorando el paso poco a poco hasta observar que el terreno comenzaba a volverse más pedregoso, el chico llego a un alto total, su cuerpo sudando mientras su corazón latía rápidamente, la chica bajo de su espalda con cuidado dándole un respiro del peso extra cosa que aunque no lo menciono siquiera el chico agradeció…suponía que habían logrado suficiente distancia para descansar por algunos minutos.

- supongo…que podemos descansar un poco…- dijo recuperando el aliento levemente, Fluttershy por su parte asintió silenciosamente mientras observaba el lugar con detenimiento notando un pequeño grupo de ardillas que jugueteaban felizmente a poca distancia…tomando esta oportunidad la chica se les acercó con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

- buenos días ardillitas, si no es mucha la molestia podría preguntarles donde podemos encontrar algo de comer? – ante esto los pequeñines empezaron a hacer pequeños y curiosos ruidos entre ellos, aparentemente discutiendo la pregunta, momentos después uno de ellos se acercó a la chica quien bajó el rostro a su nivel sonriendo dulcemente, la ardilla por su parte pareció decirle algo al oído, cosa que Crimson Star ya había notado, sin embargo se mantuvo al margen, seguro de que si se acercaba asustaría a las ardillas – ohh ya veo – dijo Fluttershy suavemente, casi como si el pequeño animal le hubiera contado un gran secreto – y si no es aun mas grande la molestia…creen que podrían ayudarnos un poco? Como verán no me es posible moverme muy fácilmente…y mi amigo a estado corriendo por horas…necesita descansar – las ardillas cuchichearon entre ellas nuevamente tan solo para asentir y salir disparadas hacia el bosque entre brincos.

Minutos después un pequeño grupo de ardillas, mapaches e incluso conejos regresaron de su búsqueda, trayendo consigo un gran botín de moras nueces y algunas raíces comestibles, Fluttershy sonrió alegre dándoles las gracias a todos y cada uno de los animales quienes saludaron amablemente y después desaparecieron.

– eres buena con los animales – la voz del muchacho ya era normal, aparentemente ya había recuperado el aliento aunque Fluttershy no estaba segura de que tanto descanso había logrado en esos escasos minutos.

– bueno…si – dijo en un tono suave agradeciendo silenciosamente el cumplido…por su parte Crimson Star se acercó un poco a la chica mirando la comida, no podía evitar pensar en ella, ante esto Fluttershy sonrió dulcemente ofreciéndole una gran parte de la misma – comamos – y sin mas ambos llenaron sus estómagos agradeciendo su parcial buena suerte.

Al terminar su comida los dos chicos se sentían mucho mejor, a pesar de todo Crimson Star parecía más descansado y recuperado…Fluttershy no salía aun de su asombro con la resistencia que mostraba el muchacho continuamente. Sin mas Crimson Star se acercó a Fluttershy quien comprendió que era hora de partir, subiendo sobre su lomo y acomodándose lo mejor posible para causarle las menores molestas posibles.

– tenemos que seguir…ese lagarto seguramente ya despertó y dudo que solo desaparezca…le tienen demasiado miedo a Grug para traicionarlo – Fluttershy desvió la mirada apenada, no podía evitarlo…vivir con miedo todo el tiempo debía ser horrible – tenemos que dejar rastros falsos…o evitar dejar marcas lo más posible…viajaremos por cualquier rio o riachuelo que encontremos hasta que pueda volar nuevamente...después de eso alternaremos la forma de movernos…seguramente ya siguen nuestra pista –la chica solo asintió levemente, en este momento realmente estaban siendo cazados como animales y cualquier error podía costarles muy caro


	8. Chapter 8 Lucha en la tormenta

Lucha en la tormenta

La lluvia caía sobre los dos jóvenes con fuerza inmisericorde, las gotas de agua golpeaban con fuerza el suelo dejando tras de sí grande charcos que chapoteaban y explotaban bajo las fuertes pisadas de Crimson Star. Todo había sido muy repentino, de una mañana soleada y tranquila el clima había cambiado radicalmente, trayendo consigo una potente tormenta la cual no ayudaba en nada a los dos jóvenes en su escape…a pesar de que su rastro se volvería mucho más complicado de seguir el avance en si mismo era sumamente difícil, a pesar de su gran fuerza el clima tomaba su cuota para con el avance del que era capaz.

El sonido del agua los envolvía, el agua los cubría completamente…Fluttershy solo se mantenía abrasada del cuello del muchacho a ojos cerrados, sintiendo el frio liquido que la hacía temblar sin mucho que poder hacer; Crimson Star gruñía levemente, este clima podía volverse un problema especialmente para la chica quien de no secarse pronto podría enfermarse…era algo que no podía permitir en este momento…con resolución aumentada el joven pegadrake aumento la velocidad, aun con la protesta de sus entumidos músculos quienes demandaban un descanso inmediato, su corazón se agitaba en su pecho sin embargo Crimson Star no hacía caso…solo quería encontrar un lugar donde pudieran pasar la noche.

La visibilidad se hacía cada vez menor, la tormenta comenzaba a aumentar en potencia a un ritmo alarmante, de no encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse las cosas se pondría complicado. Momentos después Crimson Star logro visualizar atravez de los arboles un pequeño claro el cual parecía parcialmente rocoso, con premura se acercó al mismo notando que este tenía un pequeño riachuelo al lado, sin embargo y para su sorpresa y gusto el pequeño riachuelo se dirigía directamente a una caverna.

– una caverna – dijo suavemente a su lado cera del rostro de la chica.

– q-que gusto – se limito a responder Fluttershy empapada completamente, Crimson Star se encamino a la pequeña caverna observándola con cuidado desde el exterior, analizándola por un momento esperando no encontrar algún residente malhumorado dentro de ella, esta sin embargo no parecía ocupada por el momento a lo cual el muchacho entro con cuidado. Sus pasos resonaron suavemente en el eco de la caverna, la poca luz que entraba solo dejaba ver unos cuantos metros hacia dentro dejando todo lo demás en completa oscuridad, sin previo aviso un fuerte trueno ilumino el cielo dejando ver varios metros más en lo profundo, Fluttershy no pudo evitar dar un salto asustada y apretarse más fuertemente contra el muchacho quien solo ladeo la cabeza mirándola por un momento…mojada cansada y aparentemente asustada.

– pasaremos la noche aquí – Fluttershy asintió levemente mientras el muchacho bajaba su cuerpo dejándola bajar de su lomo, la chica retorció el labio entumida; le dolía el cuerpo en general, su cabello estaba goteando al igual que su cola y agregando los truenos que solo la hacían saltar con cada impacto.

Crimson Star camino un poco hacia el fondo, el primer trueno permitiéndole observar que en una de las esquinas había un poco de madera, tal vez dejada tiempo atrás por algún campista perdido…sin estar muy seguro pero agradeciendo la suerte el muchacho junto las pocas ramas; apilándolas en un grupo preparándolas para una fogata, acto seguido con un leve soplido las llamas se encendieron dejando tras de sí una pequeña y humilde pero cálida fogata, Fluttershy observo el brillante fuego y tras sacudirse el mayor exceso de agua se acercó algo temblorosa al brillante calor.

– q-que clima más desastroso – su pequeño cuerpo se mantuvo lo más cerca del fuego, agradeciéndolo enormemente mientras frotaba sus patas una contra la otra intentando recuperar la sensación en las mismas.

– molesto – dijo secamente el muchacho observando fuera de la caverna…no parecía que el clima fuera a mejorar prontamente.

– Crimson Star … - Fluttershy miraba directamente al muchacho, su rostro levemente ruborizado – c-crees que Grug...crees…que se rinda?...que nos deje tranquilos? – el muchacho solo gruño entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

– no te hagas ilusiones…esa lagartija mal parida es tenaz…no se detendrá hasta encontrarnos… - Fluttershy suspiro desilusionada, savia la respuesta, sin embargo esperaba que por algún motivo milagroso la respuesta fuera la contraria, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados en seco cuando sintió un estornudo formándose en su pecho, su cuerpo torciéndose en el espasmo previo al mismo tan solo para soltar un diminuto sonido que apenas era perceptible, Crimson Star levanto muy levemente la ceja observándola, incluso sus estornudos eran a un muy bajo nivel, acto seguido el muchacho ya casi seco levanto su ala ofreciéndola, no tenían mantas pero ciertamente podía mantenerla caliente…tenia sus ventajas ser hijo de un dragón, especialmente cuando su cuerpo era capaz de mantener la temperatura aun en las condiciones más adversas, Fluttershy se ruborizo nuevamente, observándolo por un momento antes de levantarse con cuidado y encaminarse a su lado…le sorprendía en un nivel personal el hecho que no le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar sus atenciones…tal vez solo era la situación, la posibilidad que las circunstancias los habían forzado a confiar el uno en el otro o posiblemente esa extraña sensación que el muchacho le daba…no estaba segura pero por el momento no tenia muchas opciones, así sin más Fluttershy se echo a su lado, aceptando la cálida ala que de inmediato la hizo sentir mejor, su cuerpo aun estaba mojado sin embargo por lo mínimo no pasaría frío.

La pequeña fogata ya estaba desapareciendo, las ramas que Crimson Star había encontrado no durarían mucho mas, sin embargo gracias a las mismas y el joven pegadrake Fluttershy ya se encontraba mejor, su cabello y cola aun estaban húmedos aunque para su gusto la mayor parte de su cuerpo se había secado…Fluttershy no podía evitar aun sentirse extraña, por un lado incomoda con el contacto tan cercano de un muchacho, por otro lado el hecho que no le desagradaba…no se tenia que ser un genio para comprender que la chica simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía a pesar de las circunstancias tan extrañas.

– crees que llueva por más tiempo? – su voz salió levemente adormilada, su mirada perdida en la continua lluvia.

– no lo sé – respondió secamente el muchacho observando de igual manera el exterior…un nuevo trueno ilumino el cielo, Fluttershy bajó la cabeza asustada haciendo que Crimson Star sonriera muy levemente, le parecía curioso como a una chica de su edad los truenos le causaran tanta impresión…un segundo trueno golpeo los cielos, esta vez haciendo que la chica se escondiera bajo el ala del muchacho completamente.

– no te gustan – dijo en un tono levemente sarcástico, Fluttershy solo negó suavemente con la cabeza manteniéndose en su lugar…un tercer trueno cayó con fuerza, esta vez muy cercanamente a la caverna donde se encontraban, Crimson Star pudo sentir la energía a su alrededor, como una leve descarga dejándole una sensación curiosa en todo el cuerpo, Fluttershy por su parte solo gimió asustada, sin embargo Crimson Star noto algo diferente…estaba seguro que había percibido otro sonido…su mirada se mantuvo centrada en la salida de la cueva, sin estar seguro de si su imaginación le había jugado una broma oh…otro trueno mas cayo, tan cercano como el anterior electrizando el lugar, sin embargo esta vez lo escucho, un leve gemido que provenía del exterior, aguzando sus oídos el muchacho entonces supo que no estaban solos.

– guarda silencio estúpido miedoso o nos escucharan – un grupo de lagartos se acercaba silenciosamente a la cueva.

– n-no pude evitarlo…odio los truenos…- a pesar del fuerte ruido de la lluvia en el exterior el muchacho pudo escuchar sus voces, su semblante cambio y levantando el ala pego con gentileza su frente contra la cabeza de la chica quien aun temblaba.

– ve al fondo de la caverna…y pase lo que pase…no te muevas…no hagas ruido…- Crimson Star se levanto con cuidado, Fluttershy le miro desconcertada, sin embargo sus ojos le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber…estaban contraídos, serios…y llenos de furia contenida…Fluttershy se mordió el labio inferior, una nueva pelea y esta vez no parecía que tuvieran a donde huir.

Los lagartos se acercaron más y mas, un grupo de seis pequeños acompañados por dos más grades montados en lobos…así es como los habían podido rastrear.

Crimson Star salió a su encuentro, posándose amenazadoramente en la entrada de la caverna observando al grupo quien parecía sorprendido, aparentemente esperaban ser ellos los que sorprendieran a los dos muchachos, con suerte capturarlos antes de que pudieran hacer algo, de los dos lagartos montados en los lobos uno tomo la iniciativa adelantándose al grupo.

– escucha muchacho…te sorprenda o no te respeto…así que solo ríndete…no quiero tener que lastimarte ni a ti o a la chica…as lo que Grug quiere y puede que te perdone – Crimson Star sonrió sínicamente, dando un paso al frente al tiempo que su boca parecía calentar el aire con cada respiración...hirviendo el agua que caía sobre la misma.

– tal vez tu no quieras lastimarnos…pero te aseguro que ese bastardo no piensa igual… - el muchacho dio un paso más al frente, las alas sacudiéndose suavemente en su espalda – ahora es mi turno…den media vuelta…olvídense que siquiera nos encontraron…y solo "tal vez"…los deje irse en una sola pieza – el jinete sacudió la cabeza levemente para solamente levantar un pesado garrote en mano apuntando.

– ataquen…tomen a la chica y asegúrense que el muchacho siga vivo – sin decir más dio media vuelta regresando a su posición.

Por un momento los lagartos menores dudaron de la orden, el gruñido del lobo a sus espaldas los hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente…los seis lagartos se lanzaron corriendo rápidamente, sacudiendo sus cuchillos y lanzas amenazadoramente en contra del muchacho, Crimson Star solo gruño levemente entre dientes saliendo al galope…la batalla comenzaba.

El mas cercano dio un salto buscando alcanzar las alas del muchacho, este sin embargo y sin siquiera molestarse respondió de igual manera, sus alas de combate haciendo contacto con la daga lanzándola contra un árbol cercano al tiempo que el muchacho solo golpeaba con las patas frontales en pleno rostro dejándolo fuera de combate, con un sonó golpe el primer lagarto cayo al con los ojos en blanco; dos lagartos entraron en la batalla, uno sacudiendo una lanza corta la cual salió disparada hacia el costado del muchacho, Crimson Star dio un pequeño salto esquivándolo mientras el segundo blandía una pequeña daga maniáticamente, Crimson Star se paro sobre sus patas traseras esquivando el ataque para después lanzar sus patas al frente con potencia, el lagarto dio un salto atrás apenas esquivando el doble ataque, sin embargo el piso mojado lo hizo caer al suelo pesadamente dejando tras de su un muy adolorido trasero… Crimson Star aprovecho la oportunidad, dando un salto al frente el muchacho cayó sobre su estomago golpeándolo con fuerza sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor en el lugar, para este momento los otros cuatro lagartos ya rodeaban al muchacho.

Los cuatro lagartos lo miraban agresivamente, lanzando ataques intentando cercarlo, Crimson Star no se sorprendió, al contrario parecía esperar este tipo de táctica.

– que es más oscuro que la noche …- dijo en un tono bajo y macabro, los lagartos lo miraron extrañados, no comprendían de donde venia repentino comentario – que es mas rojo que la sangre … - continuo gruñendo por lo bajo…para este momento los lagartos temían que podía estar planeando el muchacho…acaso tenia mas habilidades que lanzar fuego?, una de sus patas golpe el suelo con brutalidad, la temperatura aumentando causando que el vapor se elevara rápidamente – sientan mi rugido y tiemblen ante mi nombre! – en ese momento el muchacho rugió fieramente, no era un sonido natural para un pegaso, era antinatural…los dos lagartos al frente del muchacho pudieron verlo, los colmillos escondidos del muchacho mientras rugía, la furia y rabia contenida que explotaba en un poderoso rugido, sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar aterrados soltando sus armas mientras el muchacho daba media vuelta cargando contra los otros dos lagartos que parecían igual de sorprendidos que los anteriores – soy Crimson Star la pesadilla carmesí! – el primer desafortunado lagarto fue golpeado de lleno en el pecho con un tremendo cabezazo, su cuerpo salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás dando tumbos para dejar tras de sí un lagarto completamente noqueado, el segundo intentando salir del terror lanzo una estocada sumamente débil la cual apenas rozo al muchacho, este girando el rostro le gruño entre dientes golpeándolo con ambas patas frontales en pleno rostro, el lagarto cayó de espaldas mareado sin embargo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Crimson Star le sujeto por las correas de cuero de su improvisada armadura con los dientes, sacudiéndolo violentamente para después lanzarlo en contra de los dos lagartos restantes, uno de ellos esquivo el cuerpo de su compañero tirándose al suelo, sin embargo el segundo no tuvo tanta suerte, los cuerpos de los lagartos impactaron con brutalidad cayendo al suelo en una tremenda conmoción, por su parte Crimson Star dio un salto ayudado de sus alas, la figura cayó a un metro escaso del lagarto quien intentaba quitarse de encima a su desmayado compañero.

– a-aléjate de mi! –chillaba el lagarto totalmente aterrado, Crimson Star continuo caminando lentamente, paso por paso, los dos jinetes parecían sorprendidos, no esperaban que el muchacho fuera tan salvaje en el combate.

–alejarme? – pregunto en una aterrado y suave voz – pero si ustedes querían encontrarme…no es verdad? – el lagarto chillo nuevamente, sacudiéndose violentamente en un desesperado intento por quitarse el cuerpo de encima.

– n-n-no no! S-s-solo déjame ir – Crimson Star gruño maliciosamente, su cuerpo ya se encontraba sobre el del lagarto quien solo se quedo quieto, su pecho latiendo con brutalidad mientras el joven solo rugió golpeando su pata con violencia en la cabeza del lagarto, este chillo con total pavor mientras el joven solo ladeaba la cabeza en dirección a los jinetes.

– su turno – dijo entre gruñidos.

El lagarto se mantuvo en su lugar un momento, su cuerpo totalmente paralizado mientras solo repetía la escena en su mente…el joven sobre su cuerpo, el pesado golpe, su propio grito lastimero…tan solo para notar que este no había impactado en realidad, el muchacho había esquivado su rostro por centímetros solo golpeando el suelo a su lado…este sin embargo se encontraba chamuscado y agrietado…el lagarto tuvo suficiente, como pudo salió por debajo del cuerpo de su compañero y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Los dos jinetes comenzaron a moverse, tomando un costado diferente rodeando al muchacho, a su vez los lobos gruñían agresivamente. Crimson Star los miro a los dos por el rabillo del ojo, calculando sus movimientos mientras la lluvia caía mas y mas fuerte sobre todos ellos…el sonido de las gotas de agua comenzaba a apaciguar los gruñidos y pisadas mientras todo parecía volverse lento.

Con un leve gesto de la cabeza los dos jinetes se lanzaron al combate, los lobos gruñeron con fuerza, el primero cargando directamente hacia el muchacho mientras el otro se abalanzaba por el aire en un potente salto…querían cortarle cualquier medio de escape atacando por dos alturas diferentes, Crimson Star sin embargo solo rugió agresivamente, dando un salto en dirección al que había realizado la misma acción mientras habría las fauces…el jinete comprendió su error muy tarde, una poderosa bocanada de fuego le envolvió completamente…el lobo chillo de dolor al igual que el lagarto mientras los dos caían al suelo retorciéndose, el otro jinete por su parte con un salto esquivo el cuerpo de su compañero, sin embargo el muchacho ya salía a su encuentro, el lobo y el joven chocaron con brutalidad, el canino por su parte lanzando mordidas salvajes al tiempo que el jinete intentaba asestar un golpe a la cabeza del muchacho con su garrote, Crimson Star por su parte usando las patas frontales para evitar las mordidas, interponiéndolas mientras torcía su cuerpo por abajo tomando impulso y golpeando al animal con ambas patas traseras en la quijada, el lobo chillo dolorido al tiempo que ambos cuerpos caían al suelo con suave golpe…el jinete observo al muchacho quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada – no eres malo chico…te lo concedo – Crimson Star sin embargo no parecía muy interesado en la conversación.

– soy mucho mejor de lo que crees…ahora salva tu maldito trasero y lárgate! –el joven cargo con violencia, el jinete jalando las riendas de su lobo lo hizo moverse a un lado esquivando el ataque mientras lanzaba un garrotazo directamente a su rostro, el muchacho derrapo en el suelo esquivando el ataque alejándose un par de metros debido al barro y agua del suelo. El jinete miro al muchacho detenidamente, no podía sino respetar sus convicciones, su fuerza y valor…a pesar de ser un mercenario al mando de Grug el siempre había respetado estos conceptos aun cuando Grug no los apreciaba.

– porque luchas tanto…es chica no es nada de ti…solo alguien que encontraste por casualidad – Crimson Star dio un paso al frente amenazadoramente.

– crees que esto es solo por la chica?...acaso eres estúpido? – gruño el muchacho mostrando los dientes.

– el pasado es el pasado muchacho…al final de todo Grug te cuido…te dio un propósito – en ese momento Crimson Star rugió nuevamente, su cuerpo lanzándose con velocidad en contra del jinete.

– el me robo mi vida! – el lagarto no pudo esquivar el ataque, la velocidad del muchacho aumento por un momento haciendo que el mismo lo golpeara en pleno rostro con ambas patas, la fuerza del impacto arrancándolo de su silla e incluso haciendo que el lobo cayera al suelo dando algunos giros, tras unos momentos el lagarto sacudió la cabeza intentando recuperar el balance, sin embargo Crimson Star ya se encontraba frente a él mirándolo con desprecio – Grug me mintió toda mi vida…solo me uso…para el no soy nada as que una maldita herramienta…no mas…nunca más! – el muchacho lo golpeo fieramente en el rostro nuevamente, lanzándolo contra el fango dando tumbos…el jinete se levanto pesadamente, limpiándose la sangre que fluía por su labio respirando agitadamente.

– lastima…en verdad te respeto…eres fuerte…lastima que no tienes lo que se necesita para tomar lo que quieras…la convicción para tomar lo que quieras..la fuerza para lograrlo…el valor para no arrepentirte – Crimson Star entonces rugió, lanzando una bocanada de fuego mientras el lagarto la recibía de lleno cayendo al suelo.

– no soy un maldito mercenario como tú escorio! – el muchacho impacto nuevamente al jinete quien solo rodo en el suelo quedando inconsciente.

Un suave aplauso resonó entre la lluvia, al girar el rostro Crimson Star pudo observar una figura cubierta con una gruesa capa de pie, la mitad de su rostro vendado acompañado esta vez de una armadura y un mazo lleno de pinchos al cinturón – no mi querido muchacho…no eres un mercenario…eres algo mejor – ante esto Grug se quito la capucha revelando su quemado rostro mientras sonreía maniáticamente sacando la lengua – eres un maldito monstruo….MI monstruo! – su risa resonó en el lugar mientras Crimson Star solo gruñía entre dientes furioso


	9. Chapter 9 Mi destino

Mi destino

La lluvia caía salvajemente sobre Crimson Star y Grug, los arboles se mecían de un lado a otro mientras el viento los agitaba sin misericordia de un lado a otro. Los negros cabellos del muchacho se mantenían pegados sobre su cabeza, como una cascada de brillante obsidiana mientras que su rojiza piel refulgía como brillante acero al rojo vivo…Grug por su parte solo miraba al muchacho con una sonrisa siniestra…disfrutando cada momento acompañado por sus pasos al tiempo que caminaba por el campo de batalla apreciando lo sucedido.

– debo decir…que en este aspecto no me decepcionas en lo más mínimo…podrás ser un necio…pero un necio con la fuerza suficiente para defenderse…y todo claro…gracias a tu servidor – Grug hizo una leve reverencia, como si se tratase de un caballero presentándose ante alguien de la alta sociedad, Crimson Star por su parte solo gruño sacudiendo la cabeza desafiantemente.

– gracias a ti! Lo único que tengo gracias a ti es nada! – el muchacho rugió y gruño violentamente, golpeando el suelo bajo sus patas dejando una marca en el mismo.

– oh eso crees? – dijo con un tono suave – creo recordar que fui yo quien te crio desde pequeño…te enseñe a leer…escribir…a comer apropiadamente…bueno…al menos para un mercenario – reitero con una sonrisa burlona – te enseñe a cuidarte por ti mismo…como sobrevivir en el bosque…te di las armas para este mundo – en ese momento Grug saco su mazo de su cinturón recargándose en la punta del mismo con ambas manos – me deshice de tus padres naturales…eso es una verdad, sin embargo no puedes decir que te quite todo…cuando en realidad no había nada para ti desde un inicio – Crimson Star fue tomado por sorpresa, al pensarlo fríamente Grug tenía razón, desde un inicio no tenía nada aun cuando el mismo se lo había arrebatado.

– eso no tiene ningún sentido!...-rugió el muchacho.

– oh pero si lo tiene…eras apenas una cría…sin conocimiento de nada…tus padres apenas te habían traído a este mundo…por tanto no tenias nada en absoluto…yo por otro lado te lo di todo…acaso niegas esto? – la sonrisa de Grug creció aun mas, Crimson Star por su parte dudo…el lagarto tenía un punto.

– tal vez…sin embargo nunca me diste la oportunidad de saber lo que era tener a mis padres…me mentiste sobre lo que les paso y más aun me quisiste usar como una herramienta! – grito furioso con nuevos bríos.

– mmm tienes un punto…nunca supiste lo que era estar en una familia…el cariño de una madre o el modelo de un padre…sin embargo te hicieron falta acaso?...al no saber lo que eran nunca los necesitaste…por tanto es solo una ilusión que tú mismo te creaste…además al final de todo mi querido muchacho…todos somos simples herramientas – Grug entonces giro el rostro levemente observando a uno de sus lagartos – este inútil por ejemplo… para mí solo es un cuchillo mas…sin embargo crees que sería diferente si viviera en un pueblo?...al final de todo sería una herramienta para los demás..un panadero…un carpintero…al final seria alguien que solo cumpliría una función para los demás… - Crimson Star sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

– no! Me niego a ser una maldita herramienta…me niego a ser TU herramienta! – el muchacho entonces se lanzo violentamente en contra del lagarto quien sonriendo se hizo a un lado golpeándolo con el puño en pleno rostro lanzándolo hacia atrás un par de metros.

– que te hace pensar que eres diferente muchacho?...yo también soy una herramienta…me contratan para realizar trabajos porque mi propósito es ser un arma…para quienes me contratan soy solo alguien que puede hacer un trabajo…tan sencillo como un martillo es para clavar…un serrucho para cortar madera…o tijeras para cortar tela…son herramientas con un propósito..y a ti mi querido muchacho también se te dio un propósito…ser un herrero que fabricara armas para mí – Grug sonrió nuevamente, Crimson Star por su parte parecía aun mas frustrado y furioso levantándose del suelo.

– no…no soy algo que solo puedes usar…no lo acepto – ante esto el lagarto solo se acercó al chico caído, mirándolo desde lo alto.

– pero lo eres muchacho…lo que hace la diferencia en todos esto es el conocimiento…el saber que eres una herramienta…y por tanto sacarle provecho – Grug dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, mirando al cielo pensativamente – puedes odiarme todo lo que gustes, aborrecerme…incluso matarme…no me importa del todo…de echo…- dijo dándose la vuelta mirándolo con una sonrisa siniestra – me decepcionaría que no lo intentaras siquiera…al final del camino eres MI hijo…yo te eduque…yo te crie…te guste o no eres lo que eres porque así yo lo quise – Crimson Star lo miraba desde su lugar, buscando algo con que rebatir sus argumentos, sin embargo que podía decir…el tenia toda la razón le gustase o no…al no conocer a sus padres nunca supo lo que era tenerlos, Grug por su parte lo educo alimento y dio lo que necesitaba…incluso trabajo, la herrería donde laboraba había sido hecha por el lagarto solo para que el chico tuviera donde trabajar – cualquier otro – continuo con voz suave – hubiera terminado con tus padres…y te hubiera abandonado a tu suerte…yo por otro lado…te permití vivir…en otras palabras – sus brillantes ojos reptileanos posándose sobre los del chico – estás vivo solo porque yo vi potencial en ti – Crimson Star sintió un vacio en el estomago, su vida desde un inicio había sido y era solo porque el lagarto se compadeció de el…en verdad el tenia el derecho de tomar esas decisiones? Acaso había estado escapando de sus obligaciones solo por una rabieta? la mente del chico intentaba encontrar una respuesta…no podía creer que todo lo que consideraba justo fuera rebatido tan fácilmente…tal vez al final el era quien estaba equivocado y todos eran simples herramientas dispuestas para ser usadas…y tal vez la respuesta era simplemente usar a los demás antes de que pudieran hacerlo con uno mismo.

Fluttershy no pudo soportarlo más, las palabras de Grug eran vacías y llenas de mentiras, Crimson Star parecía estar cediendo ante ellas…y no podía permitir tal cosa, así con renovado valor la chica salió de la caverna.

– Crimson Star no lo escuches! – grito la chica a todo pulmón haciéndose escuchar aun con el terrible viento de la tormenta – l-lo que él hizo no tiene perdón…nadie tiene derecho a tomar la vida de nadie…te usar a nadie…tu no eres una herramienta! – Grug sonrió levemente mirando a la chica mientras Crimson Star la miraba aun confundido.

– oh de verdad querida?...como sabemos que tu no lo has estado usando…que ese hermoso e inocente rostro no esconde a una inteligente y manipuladora pegaso que solo abusa de la inocencia de mi muchacho para regresar a su cómoda casa - Fluttershy pudo sentir la mirada del lagarto sobre sí misma, esa horrenda mirada que le causaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

– es mentira…tu…tu solo eres un gran lagarto malvado sin consideración por los demás – Grug no pudo evitar soltar una risotada divertida.

– tal vez lo sea, sin embargo al final del día soy quien da las órdenes…quien está al mando…podre ser una herramienta…pero soy "la" herramienta que mueve a las otras – Fluttershy no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza.

– los seres vivos no son herramientas de nadie…tienen sentimientos…deseos…sueños…tu solo se los robas a los otros para satisfacer los propios…debería darte vergüenza – la chica como pudo continuo avanzando, las cadenas repicando débilmente ante los fuertes sonidos del viento, aun con los truenos que cada uno la hacía saltar mas sin embargo la chica no corría a esconderse – tu estas equivocado…Crimson Star…nadie es una herramienta – el gran lagarto se acercó a la chica, levantándole el mentón con el mazo haciendo que la mirara hacia directamente.

– palabras fuertes…para una simple chiquilla que su único propósito es satisfacer a los demás…eres una herramienta…una que simplemente requiere un poco de "educación" para comprender su lugar – Fluttershy sin embargo no cedió, el ceño fruncido y su valor al máximo.

– y lo repito…nadie es una herramienta…todo lo que dices son grandes mentiras – Crimson Star solo observaba en silencio, le sorprendía el valor que la chica mostraba aun cuando su enemigo era alguien que fácilmente podía partirla en dos.

– no soy…una herramienta…pero..que soy…- Grug y Fluttershy giraron el rostro hacia el chico mientras el lagarto solo sonreía sínicamente.

– pero lo eres…eres mi herramienta…mi herrero…mi animal salvaje – Fluttershy por su parte aprovechando esto corrió como pudo hacia el muchacho tan solo para caer frente a el debido a las cadenas, una de sus patas alcanzó su rostro haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

– eres Crimson Star…un muchacho noble y de buen corazón…un herrero excepcional…y eres mi amigo…- Crimson Star desvió levemente la mirada…amigo…la chica no le había mostrado nada que no fuera comprensión, tolerancia y amistad…acaso era todo mentira?...no…se respondió a sí mismo, su propia actitud hacia ella era prueba suficiente…incluso con los lagartos jamás se había sentido cómodo, aun cuando no lo dijeran siempre tenía la misma sensación de desdén y desprecio…Fluttershy por otro lado no le hacía sentir así…lo hacía sentir cálido, querido…el muchacho se levanto dolorido, sus ojos posados sobre la chica quien sintió su rostro alejarse de ella preguntándose si había logrado convencerlo.

– tienes razón Grug – dijo secamente el muchacho, Fluttershy abrió los ojos sorprendida y decepcionada, Grug por su parte solo sonrió sínicamente.

– es bueno ver que te dieras cuenta…y no te preocupes…puedes quedarte con la chica…es tu herramienta para usar como gustes – el lagarto comenzó a caminar en dirección al muchacho quien levanto la mirada…de inmediato Grug se detuvo en seco, sosteniendo el mazo en mano firmemente.

– tienes razón…me diste educación…alimento…me enseñaste a sobrevivir…a pelear…- el muchacho entonces comenzó a caminar en su dirección, alas abiertas dispuestas al combate – sin embargo nunca me diste lo que Fluttershy me dio – la joven pegaso giro la cabeza en su dirección, sorprendida puesto que Crimson Star no se había referido a ella por su nombre asta ese momento.

– me miro con ojos de compresión…no de asco o repudio…me ofreció su amistad incondicionalmente…me trato como a cualquier otro poni sin importarle…como me veo – el cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a despedir esa aura de calor como la ultima vez, el agua comenzando a evaporarse al contacto – para ti…solo soy una herramienta…para ella…soy un amigo… - el muchacho entonces golpeo el suelo con brutalidad, dejando bajo de si un pequeño agujero ardiente – no puedo saber que me depara el mañana…pero si se…que no quiero estar cerca de ti nunca más… - Fluttershy sonrió dulcemente, Grug por su parte solo torció el labio en desagrado.

– cursilerías…al final no tienes muchas opciones niño…te llevare arrastrando de regreso…aras lo que diga…y en cuanto a la linda princesita…bueno…no querrás saberlo – Grug levanto su mazo con la mano mirando al chico quien solo bajo la cabeza levemente preparándose.

– todo termina aquí y ahora lagarto asqueroso! – Crimson Star rugió fieramente, ambas patas golpeando el suelo levantando el agua en una pequeña cortina antes de lanzarse al combate, Grug por su parte golpeo el suelo sonriendo siniestramente.

– jejeje bueno que así sea mocoso te enseñare a respetarme y temerme! – Grug al estar cerca de Crimson Star lanzo un poderoso ataque vertical directamente a la cabeza del muchacho quien solo se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, con agilidad precisa Crimson Star lanzo su ala golpeando su hombro dejando tras de sí un fino corte carmesí, Grug dio un giro rápido sobre el eje del mazo en el suelo mirando al muchacho con desprecio, sus largas y fuertes piernas dando un salto mientras sujetaba la letal arma con ambas manos rugiendo con demencia, el chico por su parte dio un salto hacia atrás esquivándolo nuevamente al tiempo que soltaba una rápida bocanada de fuego, Grug fue tomado por sorpresa sintiendo las ardientes llamas en su rostro, sin embargo y gracias a la lluvia el daño fue mínimo.

Grug sujeto el mazo más firmemente, necesitaba mantenerse al margen del combate, a pesar de su inexperiencia el muchacho tenia gran potencial pero sobre todo armas naturales que podían ser muy peligrosas…su fuerza natural ya era un problema haciéndolo tanto más resistente como más dañino cuerpo a cuerpo, sus llamas aunque no tan peligrosas gracias a la lluvia seguían siendo un peligro constante en las cercanías…y al final estaba esa extraña arma en sus alas…ya la había sentido momentos atrás y a pesar de lo frágil que parecía su filo era incomparable…Crimson Star por su parte seguía concentrado en el combate, la armadura que Grug portaba era un problema, sus golpes se verían reducidos en buena medida dejando solo los puntos más vulnerables los cuales el lagarto seguramente tendría presentes todo el tiempo…tenia que ser cauteloso pero a la vez tomar riesgos suficientes para hacer que la balanza se inclinara en su favor…no podía permitirse errores tanto para sí mismo como para Fluttershy.

Fluttershy observaba desde la entrada de la caverna, cuando los dos se habían lanzado uno contra otro no quiso ser un estorbo o más aun una herramienta para Grug para utilizar, estaba segura que el lagarto no dudaría en usarla como escudo si la necesidad u oportunidad se presentaba…mientras tanto en medio de la lluvia los dos se mantenían estáticos, observándose el uno al otro buscando una abertura para atacar…Grug gruño levemente, tenia que apresurar las cosas o de lo contrario comenzaría a entumirse, siendo de sangre fría no tardaría demasiado en requerir descanso…sonriendo macabramente el lagarto azotó su mazo en el suelo para después apuntar al muchacho quien solo se agazapo levemente en espera de su movimiento.

– sabes…estoy empezando a cansarme de este jueguito así que…ríndete o algo muy desagradable va a pasar – Crimson Star solo gruño levemente golpeando sus alas entre ellas levemente arrancándoles un chasquido metálico.

– pensaba lo mismo…no puedes ganar anciano…porque no te largas con la cola entre las patas y salvas la poca dignidad que te pueda quedar – el lagarto solo sonrió levemente.

– tu te lo buscaste – dicho esto Grug cargo en dirección al muchacho, su mazo arrastrando sobre el suelo brincoteando por momentos entre las rocas mientras arrancaba chispas esporádicas al contacto, Crimson Star rugió levemente esperando el momento oportuno, por su parte Grug acorto la distancia rápidamente, el mazo salió disparado en ángulo directamente hacia su rostro, sin embargo Crimson Star dio un paso hacia atrás evitándolo, acto seguido usando los cuartos traseros el muchacho acorto la distancia buscando una carga en su espalda, Grug sonrió desde su punto ciego, el muchacho había mordido el anzuelo…el impacto fue rápido y doloroso, el lagarto salió dando tumbos un par de metros antes de recuperar su balance al tiempo que giraba el rostro hacia el chico.

– novato – el chico no tuvo tiempo de comprender, una pequeña explosión bajo sus pies lo tomo por sorpresa liberando una nube de humo purpureo a su alrededor, instintivamente Crimson Star dio un salto batiendo las alas fieramente alejando el humo de sí mismo al tiempo que sostenía la respiración, al buscar al lagarto noto que este ya se encaminaba hacia la caverna donde se encontraba Fluttershy – Fluttershy! – grito frustrado el muchacho mientras se lanzaba en picada a toda velocidad, Grug corría con todas sus fuerzas, observando maniáticamente a la chica que intentaba alejarse del camino del lagarto lo mejor que podía, sus cadenas sin embargo hacían esto imposible…momentos después Grug alcanzo la entrada de la caverna, Fluttershy por su parte salto al fondo con las cuatro patas evitando el primer intento por atraparla, Crimson Star sacudió sus alas fieramente intentando por todos los medios reducir la distancia…Grug escucho el aleteo tras de sí, girando sobre sí mismo observo como el muchacho esta a escasos metros de distancia, inmediatamente lanzo un rápido ataque hacia arriba causando que el muchacho tuviera que dar un giro forzado retrocediendo levemente, aprovechando esto el lagarto dio un salto al frente empuñando el mazo con ambas manos, Crimson Star no podría evitar el ataque en su actual posición por lo cual se dejo caer en línea recta con las alas cruzadas preparado para recibir el impacto…el mazo choco fieramente contra la armadura en las alas, Crimson Star rugió dolorido al sentir el peso del ataque en su totalidad, su cuerpo choco contra el suelo violentamente dejando bajo de si pequeñas cuarteaduras en la dura roca , Grug entonces repitió el ataque con todas sus fuerzas mientras reía maniáticamente.

– no necesitas alas para forjar mocoso! – el muchacho se apoyo contra el suelo lo mejor que pudo, sus alas aun protegidas estaban recibiendo demasiado daño, tenia que hacer algo rápidamente…Fluttershy observo el devastador castigo al que el muchacho estaba siendo sometido, no podía permitirlo..de seguir así sus alas terminarían destrozadas por completo, así y entre saltos la chica cayó sobre la espalda del lagarto para después pasar las cadenas por frente suyo jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas causando que Grug perdiera el balance de su ataque.

– déjalo en paz tu gran bruto mal educado! – grito la chica mientras era sacudida por el lagarto quien no esperaba un ataque de la pequeña pegaso, tras un par de giros Grug logro sujetar las cadenas por el frente para después con un rápido movimiento quitarse a la chica de encima, Grug la observo por un segundo totalmente desquiciado.

–maldita mocosa te voy ah¡ - no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase…Crimson Star aprovechando el momento dio un poderoso salto frontal, tomando a Fluttershy por la espalda al tiempo que hacia contacto con las cuartos traseros en su pecho, sus alas se lanzaron en un movimiento de crus directamente sombre su rostro arrancándole un dolorido alarido…las hojas habían pasado justo sobre sus ojos haciendo que la sangre y el dolor fluyeran por igual, el muchacho se lanzo hacia atrás tomando distancia girando en un salto mortal invertido…todo se volvió lento en ese momento. Fluttershy se aferro con todas sus fuerzas del muchacho quien la sostenía de igual manera, podía escuchar los alaridos de dolor del lagarto quien se sacudía violentamente lanzando ataques totalmente ciego, Crimson Star entonces solo dejo salir su voz en un rugido.

– todo termino! – el chico inhalo profundamente al tiempo que su rostro observaba directamente al lagarto…una poderosa llamarada salió disparada de la boca del pegadrake, envolviendo completamente al lagarto quien comenzó a retorcerse de dolor por el suelo de la caverna, Crimson Star cayó al suelo en un golpe seco aun sosteniendo a Fluttershy quien solo se mantuvo aferrada…Grug gritaba chillaba y se sacudía en agonía, su cuerpo encendido en llamas se convirtió en una bola de fuego ambulante mientras buscaba desesperadamente salir de la caverna, momentos después tras unos agonizantes escasos segundos el herido lagarto logro salir del lugar al reconfortante fresco de la lluvia…las llamas se apagaron poco a poco mientras Grug solo se retorcía en el suelo buscando desaparecerlas lo más rápido posible.

Crimson Star se levanto del suelo pesadamente, Fluttershy estaba hecha un ovillo en su pecho, con cuidado se incorporo levantándola consigo mientras le decía entre jadeos suavemente.

– termino – la pegaso levanto la mirada lentamente, observando su alrededor para notar al chamuscado lagarto en medio del claro.

– e-esta? – pregunto preocupada la chica, Crimson Star negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar en su dirección.

– no lo creo – al llegar al lado de Grug este aun respiraba, su cuerpo quemado en varios lugares mientras su pecho se movía erráticamente en un obvio intento por conseguir oxigeno.

– je…bien hecho muchacho…al final…mostraste que eres un formidable luchador…ahora termina el trabajo… - Grug sonrió sínicamente mientras abría un ojo empapado en su propia sangre – o te juro…que si sobrevivo los cazare a ambos…y cuando los encuentre…bueno…no quieres saberlo – Crimson Star dio un paso al frente, apuntando su ala directamente a su cuello mostrando los dientes.

– eres escoria Grug…no mereces vivir ni un segundo más…-el ala del muchacho se levanto dispuesta a terminar el combate, sin embargo Fluttershy se interpuso entre el lagarto caído y el muchacho.

– que estás haciendo – pregunto sorprendido Crimson Star, Fluttershy por su parte lo miro directamente a los ojos.

– no tienes porque hacerlo…míralo…no puede defenderse – el joven gruño levemente mientras mantenía su ala en posición.

– escúchame…si no lo detengo ahora seguirá causando problemas…lastimara a más gente! – el muchacho sacudió su ala, el metal repicando en la misma.

– Crimson Star…no lo agás…no tienes que hacerlo… - el muchacho entonces rugió violentamente.

– aste a un lado! – ante esto Fluttershy movió el rostro a un costado, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.

– no…no me moveré…no te dejare que te conviertas en el – en ese momento Crimson Star dio un paso atrás sorprendido ante sus palabras – si…si tu lo haces…serás igual que el…nadie tiene el derecho de tomar la vida de nadie…por mas malo que sea…por favor…tu eres mejor que él – la pegaso sonrió tristemente mirándolo a los ojos, Crimson Star por su parte respiraba agitadamente.

– yo…yo no…no es – entonces Fluttershy se acercó al muchacho, pegando su pecho contra el suyo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el mismo.

– el hizo algo sumamente malo…lo entiendo Crimson Star…pero si lo haces serás lo que él quiere que seas…un acecino…un monstruo….por favor – al decir esto la chica se alejo levemente mirándolo a los ojos los cuales ya comenzaban a mostrar las lagrimas – no quiero que seas un monstruo…solo quiero que seas Crimson Star…mi amigo – el muchacho bajo la mirada, comprendiendo que quería decir la chica…observando el lugar dándose cuenta de todo el caos que había creado por cuenta propia, Grug por su parte solo gruñía frustrado intentado levantarse sin resultado.

– mocosa estúpida…crees que puedes cambiarlo?...mira lo que hizo! …mis lagartos el lugar todo! No importa lo que hagas el sigue siendo un animal salvaje un monstruo! – el lagarto entonces comenzó a reírse maniacamente, Fluttershy por su parte solo giro observándolo con pena.

– eso es lo único que vez en él?...me das tristeza…yo veo…a un chico amable…de buen corazón…pero no un monstruo…de ninguna manera – Crimson Star sonrió muy levemente sin que la chica lo notara, aun después de lo sucedido lo consideraba como a cualquier otra persona…alguien digno de ser llamado amigo…sin decir más el muchacho se acercó al lagarto caído rebuscando entre sus ropas para momentos después encontrar una pequeña llave.

– ella tiene razón…no soy como tu…jamás seré como tu…no te matare..pero tampoco are nada mas por ti…- sin decir más el muchacho regreso al lado de Fluttershy quien solo sonreía sinceramente, tras unos momentos las cadenas cayeron al suelo pesadamente dejándola libre por completo – es tiempo de irnos – dijo secamente mientras comenzaba a caminar, Fluttershy asintió silenciosamente dando una última mirada atrás…esperaba que jamás tuviera que volver a ver a Grug en toda su vida.

– estúpidos los dos…se arrepentirán…me oyen? Se arrepentirán! – Grug rio violentamente, como todo un desquiciado acompañado solo por el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos que se comían sus alaridos…haciéndolos perderse en la tormenta.


	10. Chapter 10 El camino a casa

El camino a casa

Los dos muchachos caminaban a paso acelerado, a pesar de haber logrado una gran victoria en contra de los lagartos los dos se encontraban cansados y heridos…Fluttershy a pesar de apenas haber participado termino resintiendo su ala, esto aumentado al tiempo que paso encadenada hacia que sus pasos fueran torpes por momentos; Crimson Star por su parte no estaba del todo bien, sus alas habían recibido un tremendo daño, no le sorprendía la idea de tener las dos por lo mínimo fracturadas.

Así pasó una hora, los dos muchachos sentían el cansancio y esfuerzo acumulado…necesitaban descansar urgentemente. Con paso seguro Crimson Star se detuvo observando sus alrededores; por una parte los arboles se sacudían violentamente en todas direcciones, la tormenta aumentaba rápidamente en intensidad…Fluttershy se acerco al chico mientras intentaba hacerse escuchar por sobre los fuertes ruidos del viento a su alrededor.

– c-creo que recuerdo este lugar – su voz apenas audible debido a la fuerte tormenta – hace tiempo…creo que pasamos por aquí con mis amigas – Crimson Star asintió silenciosamente, observando un poco mas el lugar.

– por donde – pregunto simplemente, Fluttershy giro el rostro en todas direcciones, segura de haber estado en esa área previamente mientras intentaba recordar.

– c-creo…que es en aquella dirección..pero no estoy…muy segura – el muchacho asintió nuevamente observando el punto que la chica había mencionado.

– es mejor que nada – sin decir mas los dos comenzaron a andar.

El clima empeoraba tremendamente, las fuertes ráfagas de viento arrastraban por momentos a Fluttershy quien solo se limitaba a resistir lo mas posible solo para ser arrastrada un par de metros hacia atrás, Crimson Star gruñía levemente, sus alas doloridas tanto por la pelea como por el viento que no le daba un respiro.

–n-no puedo mas! – grito la chica sintiendo como el viento estaba a punto de lanzarla por los aires, Crimson Star dio media vuelta sujetándola firmemente de la pata ayudándola a mantener su posición.

– tenemos que seguir…no hay marcha atrás! – grito el chico avanzando poco a poco con la chica a su lado, Fluttershy por su parte solo asintió siguiendo al chico. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas se volvieran realmente complicadas, el viento soplaba con tal fuerza que Fluttershy había sido levantada del suelo varias veces, Crimson Star por su parte ya resentía el esfuerzo en todo el cuerpo al tener que mantener a la chica a nivel de suelo, soportar y resistir el viento para no salir disparado el mismo y por sobre todo anteponerse al dolor de sus heridas alas…necesitaban un refugio y pronto.

El camino comenzaba a inclinarse cuesta arriba, los dos jóvenes notaron que aunque la lluvia no cesaba la fuerza del viento se volvía mas tolerable, aun así y con las oscuras nubes tapando la luz de la luna los dos muchachos tenían que andar con sumo cuidado, Fluttershy por su parte no podía evitar la sensación que ya había estado en aquel lugar, algo le resultaba familiar sin embargo la falta de luz le impedía estar segura. A los pocos minutos los dos jóvenes alcanzaron la cima, el viento aun soplaba fuertemente mientras la lluvia era implacable, aun así al menos Fluttershy ya no tenía que mantenerse sujeta como si su vida dependiera de ello de Crimson Star. El lugar era sombrío, podían notar una estructura de roca a poca distancia, parecían ser pilares y algunas paredes ya destruidas, en ese momento Fluttershy comprendió finalmente donde se encontraban haciendo que la chica sonriera levemente.

– se donde estamos…aquí fue donde encontramos los elementos de la harmonía – dijo suavemente la chica, Crimson Star no estaba muy seguro de si eso era importante, aun así el muchacho se encamino a la estructura observándola con detenimiento; la puerta aun estaba en pie aunque el techo estaba prácticamente desaparecido, las ventanas rotas y el suelo cuarteado acompañado por algunos pilares que aun se mantenían en su lugar, Crimson Star continuo observando por un momento mas, notando ahora que a unos pocos metros por uno de los costados había una torre de tamaño medio, esta por su parte parecía mejor conservada haciendo que los dos muchachos se encaminaran a ella. Estando dentro inmediatamente notaron la diferencia, las paredes y techo aun estaban en una pieza haciéndola perfecta para pasar la noche o al menos hasta que terminara la tormenta.

Durante algunos minutos los dos se dedicaron exclusivamente a revisar la torre, esperando encontrar leña mantas o cualquier cosa para hacer su estadía mas confortable; además de algunas mucho muy viejas ramas, una manta polvorienta y algunas viejas cajas llenas de polvo los muchachos no tuvieron más suerte…aun así agradeciendo su buena suerte los dos prepararon un pequeño campamento improvisado…Crimson Star como era de esperarse preparo la fogata, la leña no tardo en comenzar a arder gracias a su aliento de fuego creando una agradable luz en el interior de la torre, Fluttershy por su parte sacudió y limpio la vieja manta lo mejor que pudo haciéndola parcialmente usable…no sería muy suave pero al menos podrían secarse y mantenerse calientes.

Fluttershy observaba la fogata con ojos adormilados, su cuerpo cubierto por la manta mientras Crimson Star ya dormitaba en el suelo cercano al fuego, muy a su pesar la chica se había quedado con la manta completa ya que el joven había insistido en ello…el argumentaba no necesitarla pues su cuerpo era sumamente resistente al clima haciendo que el agua lo molestara mínimamente.

– e-estas…dormido? – pregunto súbitamente la chica, Crimson abrió el ojo mediamente mirándola desde su lugar.

– que pasa – respondió en un tono suave.

– n-no…no es nada…-el muchacho supuso que Fluttershy quería conversar un poco…en cierta medida no la culpaba, imaginaba que quería desahogarse o solo pasar el tiempo.

– que quieres preguntar – su cabeza levantándose de su posición dándole su atención completa, Fluttershy se revolvió levemente en la manta pensando por un momento.

– si..no es mucha la intromisión…que aras desde ahora? – Crimson Star medito su pregunta un momento, asumiendo que se refería tanto a donde viviría como a que se dedicaría a partir de este punto, por unos momentos el único sonido en la torre fue el del viento cosechando contra las paredes y el tronido de la leña en el fuego.

– no lo sé…no puedo regresar a mi choza…si es que aun existe…no pienso regresar por el bosque… - Fluttershy entonces sonrió levemente bajando la mirada, su pata haciendo pequeños círculos en el suelo.

– y …porque no te quedas en poniville…e-estoy segura que todos te recibirían con gusto…-en ese momento levanto la mirada sonriendo cálidamente – a-además podría presentarte a mis amigas…estoy segura que les encantara conocerte…esta Pinkie pie, le encantan las fiestas y cantar…es muy talentosa, también Applejack quien con su familia tienen una gran granja…cosechan las mejores manzanas en toda equestria – al tiempo que mencionaba la granja la chica hacia un ademan con las patas aumentando el efecto – después esta Rarity..es mi mejor amiga, es una modista famosa con una boutique que es conocida incluso en Canterlot…Twilight Sparkle es una unicornio al igual que Rarity, tiene poderes mágicos fantástico y es muy estudiosa…es la poni más inteligente que conozco…Rainbow Dash es muy valiente y bromista, le encanta volar y es la pegaso más rápida que conozco…somos grandes amigas…y también esta Spike un pequeño dragón asistente de Twilight..es listo dedicado y educado – Crimson Star la escucho con detenimiento, por la forma en la que hablaba de sus amigas sonaba a que las apreciaba mucho, el chico se pregunto si sería recibido tal cual la chica lo mencionaba aunque experiencias pasadas lo hacían no tener muchas esperanzas.

De un momento a otro la torre se sacudió fuertemente, los dos muchachos levantaron el rostro observando sus alrededores al tiempo que los fuertes vientos retumbaban, Crimson Star frunció el entrecejo mientras Fluttershy se mantenía estática, los sonidos los rodeaban…casi como si se tratase de una bestia observando a sus víctimas. Pasaron unos minutos y los sonidos se redujeron, parecía ser que solo se había tratado de un ráfaga de viento particularmente potente, Crimson Star suavizó su rostro y se relajo, Fluttershy por su parte suspiro aliviada girando el rostro hacia el muchacho mientras le daba un sonrisa nerviosa.

– e-ese fue…un buen susto – el muchacho asintió levemente…ciertamente había sido un susto desagradable… la torre se sacudió violentamente, incluso el suelo se movió por un segundo haciendo que Crimson Star callera de lado golpeándose la cabeza, Fluttershy dio un salto frenético en su lugar gritando asustada, los vidrios se rompieron cayendo en una lluvia de cristal al tiempo que los vientos entraban por las mismas azotando con violencia el interior de la torre, el pequeño fuego se apago acompañado de la fría agua – Crimson Star! –grito la chica intentando ponerse de pie con las sacudidas, el muchacho por su parte gruñía frustrado sujetándose la cabeza intentando recuperar su balance, momentos después aun con el lacerante dolor en su cabeza el muchacho se dirigió hacia la entrada apurando el paso.

– tenemos que largarnos! – mientras su mirada iba desde la aterrada chica a las paredes que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento, Fluttershy corrió en dirección a la salida, sus patas trastabillando por momentos mientras los sonidos de las rocas tras de sí la invitaban a correr lo más rápido posible… al salir de la torre los dos jóvenes pudieron notar que los vientos habían aumentado en potencia de una manera alarmante, la torre se mecía violentamente de lado a lado acompañada del suelo…el agua parecía ser había debilitado el lugar donde se encontraban causando que este mismo comenzara a hundirse, el muchacho observo en derredor, buscando alguna posible ruta por la cual escapar de aquel peñasco, Fluttershy por su parte recordando el puente observo en la dirección en la cual recordaba se encontraba.

– hay un puente por allá! – grito apuntando con la pata, asintiendo el muchacho corrió con la chica tras de sí, no tardaron mucho en alcanzar el lugar donde efectivamente se encontraba el puente…era sorprendente que este aun se mantuviera en pie… el puente se sacudía violentamente, sin embargo el vuelo estaba fuera de consideración, el viento era sumamente fuerte causando que cualquier intento terminara muy seguramente en salir disparados en cualquier dirección sin seguridad de llegar al suelo en una sola pieza, con paso firme el chico dio los primeros pasos sobre las tarimas de madera, estas crujieron levemente bajo su peso sin embargo parecían suficientemente resistentes para ambos. La cola del chico se acercó al rostro de Fluttershy mientras este la observaba de reojo.

– sujétate…no importa que dejes marcas…no te sueltes sin importar que…- Fluttershy sintió la cola frente a su rostro, sujetándola gentilmente con la boca asintiendo levemente, sin embargo Crimson Star la miro nuevamente con seriedad – esto no es un paseo sujétate con fuerza – Fluttershy cerró los ojos por un segundo, no quería lastimarlo un cuando la situación era tan peligrosa, aun así esa mirada seria pudo más que su preocupación mientras mordía firmemente, el muchacho apenas y gruño al sentir la presión extra al tiempo que comenzaba a andar por el tambaleante puente…este se mecía de lado a lado causando que cada paso fuera toda una proeza.

Pasaron varios minutos, el viento azotaba a los dos chicos con tremenda fuerza, el puente se tambaleaba de lado a lado, arriba y abajo…Fluttershy estaba aterrada, al no poder usar sus alas sentía que cualquier paso podía ser el ultimo…caería a un vacio tremendo sin nada que la detuviera, Crimson Star por su parte solo se concentraba en atravesar el puente…llevaban medio camino, solo faltaba un poco mas y estarían a salvo.

Un par de metros más, era todo lo que faltaba para llegar al extremo opuesto, el viento continuaba haciendo bailar el puente de una manera terrible, Fluttershy solo seguía los pasos de su compañero aferrada a su cola, el muchacho gruño levemente, no quería admitirlo pero la chica tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba, su cola ya pulsaba constantemente por la mordida, sin embargo esto era bueno, le dejaba saber que estaba justo tras de sí. Con un súbito movimiento el puente dio un terrible salto, las cuerdas se sacudieron y varias de las tarimas de madera se desprendieron, una potente ráfaga había azotado el puente a tal punto que incluso la chica había sido levantada del mismo, de no ser por la cola del muchacho hubiera volado sin rumbo a un terrible fin.

– no te sueltes! – grito el muchacho temiendo que el miedo la hiciera gritar y soltar la cola, Fluttershy se sujeto con ambas patas frontales apretando mas fuerte sin darse cuenta, Crimson Star gruño sintiendo la ultima mordida, el muchacho observo solo por una fracción de segundo tras de sí, el puente amenazaba con ceder en cualquier momento, sin querer tomar ninguna oportunidad el muchacho dio un salto al frente acortando la distancia, Fluttershy se aferro por su vida a la cola del chico mientras este daba un segundo salto, el puente reventó de inmediato colapsándose al vacio…solo un poco pensó Crimson Star, el otro lado estaba casi a su alcance, el viento lo golpeo por debajo levantándolo levemente, ante esto el muchacho abrió sus alas por un segundo, atrapando la onda de viento en las mismas ganando un impulso extra, la presión era enorme, pudo sentir como sus ya heridas alas eran llevadas al límite de su resistencia, sin embargo no podía fijarse en eso en ese momento, el impulso lo lanzo con fuerza a tierra firme con un sonoro golpe en el suelo, ambos muchachos dieron un par de tumbos pesadamente antes de detenerse en un charco lodoso…la lluvia los golpeaba fuertemente mas por la fuerza del viento que otra cosa, Crimson Star sacudió su cabeza por un momento un tanto sacudido, aunque solo había sido un momento el impulso había causado una sacudida fuerte en todo su ser, sin embargo al comenzar a levantarse pudo sentirlo en sus alas…estas le dolían y pulsaban terriblemente, no estaba seguro que tanto daño habían recibido sin embargo no era el momento, su rostro giro rápidamente hacia atrás, buscando a la chica que aun se mantenía prendida de su cola, Crimson Star respiro profundamente aliviado al tiempo que rosaba levemente su mentón con la cabeza de la chica.

– estamos del otro lado – Fluttershy abrió un solo ojo observando al muchacho, momentos después levantando la cabeza y observando que efectivamente habían pasado del otro lado tan solo para notar la forma en la que abrazaba su cola soltándola rápidamente avergonzada.

– l-lo siento…-su voz suave y tímida como siempre – no te disculpes…sigamos – Fluttershy entonces se levanto, el viento azotaba el lugar fieramente causando un escalofrío, el bosque everfree era un lugar misterioso en verdad.

La tormenta comenzaba a reducir su fuerza levemente, los vientos ya eran tolerables haciendo que la marcha fuera un tanto menos forzada, la noche ya estaba sobre los dos jóvenes quienes ya denotaban signos de cansancio, la jornada había sido larga y peligrosa sin contar las heridas que los dos aun llevaban consigo. Crimson Star movió levemente sus alas, un dolor lacerante las recorrió de lado a lado, ahora estaba seguro que estaban por mínimo fracturadas, su cuerpo en general golpeado debido a los combates constantes que se habían realizado…Fluttershy por su parte aunque en mejor estado seguía con su ala en mal estado, para estos momentos con descanso probablemente sería capaz de usarla nuevamente, sin embargo los continuos golpes y principalmente el abuso de Grug cuando fueron capturados había causado muchos estragos, no consideraba la posibilidad de un fractura irreparable pero si de al menos otra semana por mínimo de descanso…tras unos momentos de auto revisión los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha, Fluttershy caminando al lado del muchacho compartiéndole los detalles del área los cuales eran suavemente útiles en este momento.

– antes de este puente…bueno…pasamos por un bosque…un poco desagradable…y antes de eso una barranca alta…muy alta – el muchacho asintió levemente mientras los vientos aun los golpeaba fuertemente, sin embargo mientras los arboles comenzaban a cerrarse más sobre ellos los vientos disminuían considerablemente.

– algo que deba saber del bosque? – Fluttershy pensó por un momento observando al muchacho entre penosas miradas – b-bueno…es un lugar…aterrador…con arboles llenos de rostros…y oscuro…y tenebroso – el muchacho masculló una muy leve sonrisa sínica, si lo único que tenían por delante era eso y no mas molestas sorpresas seria un descanso bien recibido.

– algo más? – Fluttershy negó con la cabeza suavement.

e – no…aunque el peñasco es muy alto…probablemente necesitaremos encontrar otro camino…y bueno…no estoy segura de si hay uno – el muchacho sacudió la cabeza levemente despreocupado.

– lo encontraremos…no llegamos hasta aquí para dar media vuelta – la chica sonrió levemente, ciertamente agradecía el valor del muchacho y por sobre todo su apoyo.

El oscuro bosque se cernía sobre los dos muchachos, la luz de la luna escondida aun gracias a la tormenta causando que el ya lúgubre bosque tuviera un toque un más siniestro, Fluttershy observo en derredor lentamente, aun recordando el gran susto que habían pasado hay la ultima vez, aun así la chica sonrió sinceramente avanzando con cuidado.

– mi amiga Pinkie Pie…seguramente estaría cantando en este momento…que no tuviéramos miedo – el muchacho dirigió su atención a la chica levantando levemente la ceja.

– esa Pinkie Pie…suena curiosa – Fluttershy sonrió y rio levemente.

– es peculiar…pero una muy buena amiga – a pesar de la poca luz el bosque parecía relativamente tranquilo i navegable, las criaturas del bosque parecían simplemente mantenerse en sus madrigueras haciendo que solamente se escuchara el rose de las hojas unas contra otras y el silbido del viento sobre las copas de los arboles. Pasaron unos minutos donde los muchachos continuaron caminando en silencio, a pesar de sus intentos por mantener una casual conversación Crimson Star parecía reacio a hablar, a la chica le era difícil saber qué pensaba ya que apenas podía distinguir su silueta…su brillante color carmesí era lo único que le hacía posible saber que aun estaba a su lado…un momento después un gruñido agresivo se dejo escuchar, Fluttershy se detuvo en seco de inmediato.

– l-lo lamento…-el muchacho se detuvo también mirando en derredor…sus draconicos ojos observando con detenimiento.

– ese…no fui yo – respondió el muchacho, acercándose mas a la chica quien sintió el cálido cuerpo de Crimson Star.

– e-entonces…que fue? – Crimson solo sacudió su cola levemente en su espalda, su cuerpo tensándose levemente acción que la chica sintió completamente, instintivamente presiono su costado contra el del muchacho.

– tenemos compañía – reitero el muchacho, Fluttershy entonces abrió los ojos de par en par recordando, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir palabra algo la tomo por la cola jalándola rápidamente, Fluttershy grito aterrada mientras Crimson Star giraba el rostro de inmediato para ser recibido por el costado con un golpe que lo lanzo un par de metros hacia el suelo, el muchacho gruño y rugió violentamente acompañados de los gritos de la chica quien se sacudía violentamente intentando liberarse.

– Fluttershy! – el grito del muchacho salió acompañado con un leve atisbo carmesí de su boca iluminando levemente el lugar, las criaturas gruñeron entre dientes para dejar salir un aullido al unísono…lobos de madera pensó el muchacho de inmediato, sin perder tiempo y ya adaptado a la mínima luz del lugar Crimson Star pudo notar a uno de los lobos arrastrando a la chica fuera de su alcance, con un potente salto el muchacho acorto la distancia tan solo para verse enfrentado con tres de los lobos quienes gruñían violentamente, Crimson Star respondió con el propio, dejando ver los dientes y las llamas las cuales les hicieron dar un par de pasos atrás, aprovechando esto el muchacho cargo violentamente en contra de los tres lobos, abriéndose paso con el cuerpo acompañado de una diminuta bola de fuego disparada desde su boca, esta impacto justo detrás del lobo que arrastraba a Fluttershy haciendo que la soltara por la sorpresa, la aterrada pegaso se arrastro en dirección al muchacho quien de inmediato rugió salvajemente frente al lobo, este chillo levemente haciéndose a un lado.

– Crimson Star…que son – pregunto la chica apenas consciente de que algo la había arrastrado momentos atrás.

– lobos de madera… - respondió secamente, su cuerpo formando una barrera entre ella y los lobos que ya se reagrupaban frente a él…mas de una docena pudo contar de inmediato, todos gruñendo y con una apariencia que fácilmente dejaba saber que estaban hambrientos…sin pensarlo demasiado el muchacho inhaló un segundo, sus pulmones llenándose de aire mientras lanzaba la cabeza hacia el frente dejando salir una bocanada de fuego concentrado, los lobos se echaron hacia atrás temerosos al tiempo que Crimson Star daba media vuelta.

– corre! – grito, Fluttershy no quiso esperar y comenzó a seguir al muchacho quien saltaba y esquivaba las ramas del bosque lo mejor que podía, rompiendo algunas abriendo paso para la chica quien solo miraba por sobre su hombro por momentos escuchando los gruñidos y patas de los lobos que los seguían.

El bosque mismo no duro demasiado tiempo, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a visualizar el extremo del mismo notando algunos tonos pardos, debía de ser el peñasco que Fluttershy había mencionado atrás. Con un salto los dos muchachos llegaron al pie del peñasco, los lobos no tardaron en darles alcance gruñendo sin perderlos de vista ni un momento, Crimson Star extendió las alas intentando mostrarse mas amenazante, algunos de los lobos retrocedieron por unos momentos mientras el muchacho jadeaba cansado.

– los detendré lo mas que pueda…no importa lo que pase no mires atrás y sigue…tu casa está cerca de aquí no es así? – Fluttershy se mantuvo en su lugar un momento mientras observaba a los lobos acercarse poco a poco.

– s-si…esta cerca de aquí…pero no puedo..tu…no – el muchacho rugió fuertemente manteniendo a los lobos a raya por un momento.

– no discutas y muévete! – Crimson Star se lanzo frente a los lobos, golpeando con la cabeza al mas cercano el cual salió dando tumbos hacia atrás, de inmediato dos de los lobos se lanzaron directamente a su costado acompañados de otros dos los cuales realizaron el mismo movimiento, el joven pegadrake recibió con una patada de costado a uno en pleno hocico, sin embargo los tres restante lograron acortar la distancia son problema, uno de ellos mordió la pata trasera jalándolo y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, inmediatamente los otros dos trataron de alcanzar su cuello, Crimson Star rugió y libero una diminuta cantidad de fuego haciéndolos retroceder al tiempo que su cola golpeaba de lleno el rostro del lobo, este chillo sorprendido soltando al muchacho quien apoyándose sobre sus patas frontales golpeo con ambos cuartos traseros al sorprendido lobo, este salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

– que demonios esperas una maldita invitación!¡ corre! – repitió el muchacho con tono molesto, Fluttershy gimoteo y comenzó a correr en dirección al peñasco, observándolo por un momento para después comenzar a escalarlo entre pequeños saltos justo como Applejack lo había hecho. Crimson Star sonrió levemente al notar como la chica se ponía a distancia de los lobos, al menos era una preocupación menos para él, los golpeados lobos se levantaron entre molestos gruñidos, observando al muchacho al tiempo que comenzaban a cerrarle el paso en un círculo mortal, de inmediato y perfecta sincronización tres lobos se lanzaron directamente por el frente del muchacho, lanzando mordidas acompañados de dos mas que atacaban por detrás, Crimson Star dio un salto atrás recibiendo con las patas traseras a los mismos los cuales las recibieron en rostro y pecho, sin embargo el ataque frontal logro conectar en sus patas frontales sujetándolas firmemente al tiempo que el tercero trataba se sujetar su cuello, Crimson Star agacho la cabeza en el último momento evitando la mordida para después con todas sus fuerzas levantarla, el lobo recibió un fuerte impacto en el estomago haciéndolo volar por sobre su cabeza y aterrizando sobre uno de sus compañeros; los lobos del frente aun así no desistieron, jalando sus patas violentamente haciendo que el muchacho soltara un gruñido dolorido, si no se soltaba prontamente terminarían dislocándole las patas…el muchacho apoyo las patas traseras de inmediato, jalando con fuerza para después lanzarse al frente, los lobos fueron tomados por sorpresa mientras el muchacho presionaba sus patas directamente en las bocas de los lobos, estos sin esperarlo sintieron el reflejo natural de escupir ya que una pata completa en la garganta no era nada grato, los lobos soltaron su presa tosiendo y sacudiendo las cabezas asqueados, momento que el muchacho aprovecho para caer sobre uno de ellos sacándole todo el aire seguido de una doble patada en pleno rostro que lo mando al suelo…los lobos restantes gruñeron molestos, la presa comenzaba a volverse molesta, reagrupándose presionaron al muchacho poco a poco hacia el peñasco, haciendo que sus movimientos se vieran impedidos por la gran pared de roca, Crimson Star gruño entre dientes, las opciones se le terminaban…aun así no se sentía del todo mal, por lo mínimo había cumplido su promesa y Fluttershy estaría segura en pocos minutos, daba gracias que los lobos no supieran escalar.

Fluttershy no podía quitar la vista del combate, su amigo…Crimson Star sufría por su causa, los lobos comenzaban a superarlo a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos…no quería llegar a casa si eso significaba dejar atrás al muchacho a su suerte.

– no puedo…no puedo dejarlo…que clase de amiga seria…no…no puedo! – con resolución y valor la chica comenzó a bajar nuevamente el peñasco, sus ojos centrados en el chico que se debatía brutalmente contra los lobos, estos a pesar de todo no detenían su ataque…mordiendo, jalando y golpeando al muchacho en cada oportunidad que tenían…pasaron unos segundos antes que la chica callera justo frente a Crimson Star y los lobos, sus ojos firmes y seguros.

– Fluttershy que demonios estás haciendo – grito el chico furioso, Fluttershy sin embargo no respondió solo mirando fijamente a los lobos quienes parecían igual de sorprendidos.

– debería darles vergüenza señores – dijo en un tono autoritario total – molestándonos a los dos de tal manera! – el grupo completo ladeo la cabeza totalmente perdidos, sin embargo Fluttershy dio un paso al frente observando a los ojos al mas cercano – que dirían sus madres si los vieran abusando así de mi amigo – el lobo ladeo la cabeza bajando las orejas apenado, gimiendo como un cachorrito mientras daba unos pasos atrás, Fluttershy por su parte observo al siguiente mas cercano – y tu jovencito…cuando fue la última vez que tomaste un baño apropiado…mírate…tienes un nido en tu espalda – el lobo ladeo la cabeza lentamente al tiempo que notaba efectivamente como había un pequeño nido perfectamente acomodado en espalda, con un rápido movimiento el lobo lo quito y dio unos pasos atrás – ahora todos ustedes jovencitos regresen a sus casas sus madres deben estar preocupadas y mas con esta terrible tormenta – los lobos gruñeron y gimieron regañados, dando media vuelta desapareciendo entre las ramas y troncos de los arboles, Fluttershy por su parte suspiro y giro el rostro en dirección al muchacho quien la miraba completamente sorprendido.

– no quisiera ser uno de esos sacos de pulgas – dijo tambaleándose en su lugar con una sonrisa sarcástica, Fluttershy solo rió nerviosamente.

– hay que ser firme con los chicos – dijo suavemente la chica, aun así el pequeño momento no duro mucho, Crimson Star se tambaleo nuevamente cayendo de costado al suelo, Fluttershy corrió a su lado observándolo…hay fue cuando se dio cuenta…las patas del muchacho estaban seriamente heridas con varias mordidas, su cuello no estaba mucho mejor.

– c-rimson Star…estas – el muchacho solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

– nada que no se cure con un poco de descanso…-la chica contuvo las lagrimas…ciertamente el muchacho estaba dispuesto a llegar al os extremos con tal de cumplir con su promesa.

– v-vamos Crimson …ya falta poco…pronto estaremos en poniville…- la chica se puso a su costado, empujándolo levemente obligándolo a levantarse…Crimson Star gruño adolorido, todo su cuerpo gritaba por un poco de descanso, sin embargo Fluttershy tenía razón…solo faltaba un poco mas.

La subida había sido toda una pesadilla, Crimson Star sentía como cada una de sus articulaciones pulsaba con cada paso demandando descanso urgente, Fluttershy por su parte solo se limitaba a ofrecerle su apoyo, o mas exactamente su costado como apoyo…los minutos pasaron lentamente, el bosque comenzaba a mostrar indicios de terminar…no faltaba mucho. Fluttershy sintió como el cuerpo del muchacho se volvía mas pesado a cada momento, Crimson Star mostraba un rostro cansado y dolorido, ante esto la chica preocupada intento mantener su mente despierta.

– s-solo un poco mas…n-no falta mucho…cuando lleguemos podemos descansar…y y después nos reiremos mucho… - Crimson Star soltó una risa amarga y sarcástica.

–si…hablaremos de esto todo el tiempo..seguro que quieres que todos sepan como unos lagartos dementes te hicieron quien sabe qué cosa mientras estaba mas tieso de que una piedra – Fluttershy se ruborizo apenada, sin embargo continuo.

– b-bueno…omitamos esa parte…pero podemos..hablar de…bueno… - Fluttershy intentaba encontrar algún tema del cual hablar que no incluyera lagartos dementes, lobos hambrientos o torres a medio caer, sin embargo con una sonrisa la chica continuo.

– b-bueno…la primer semana que pasamos juntos…f-fue agradable… - el muchacho levanto la ceja levemente.

– agradable?...- Fluttershy asintió levemente.

– c-conocí un nuevo amigo…y le ayude en su trabajo…aprendí mucho de herrería – respondió la chica con una sonrisa, Crimson Star por su parte solo suspiro levemente conteniendo un gruñido adolorido.

– eres extraña – la chica bajo la mirada levemente, no esperaba tal respuesta, sin embargo el muchacho solo sacudió la cabeza levemente – aunque…no es malo…al menos tengo una amiga…una de verdad – Fluttershy levanto la mirada sonriente, posiblemente era rara, sin embargo no le molestaba que viniera de su amigo.

El borde del bosque se dejo ver, inmediatamente los dos jóvenes vislumbraron una hermosa casa construida en el tronco de un gran árbol frondoso, Fluttershy sonrió felizmente señalando el lugar.

– e-es mi casa…Crimson Star…llegamos – la chica giro el rostro hacia el muchacho quien observo el lugar por un momento mientras simplemente se desplomaba en el suelo pesadamente.

– me alegro fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad…solo acompañados por distante voz de la chica que llamaba y repetía su nombre


	11. Chapter 11 Un nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo

Era una mañana tranquila tras la tormenta, las aves trinaban suavemente anunciando el llegar del nuevo día acompañado de los sonidos de los habitantes de poniville. Las tiendas habrían, los ponis barrían las entradas de sus negocios, iban y venían con mercancías en carretas o cestas atendiendo sus propios asuntos; los comentarios aun así no se hicieron de esperar, como una joven que llevaba días desaparecida había regresado de la nada desde el mismísimo bosque everfree, del extraño muchacho que la acompañaba y otros tantos rumores mas.

La mañana continuo de esta manera llena de los comentarios, los negocios listos para trabajar y los ponis a realizar sus actividades diarias.

Mientras tanto en un área mucho menos ruidosa se encontraba un gran edificio de tres secciones, cada una de las mismas coronadas con 4 grandes ventanas, dos en la planta baja y dos en la alta, al frente de dicho edificio se podía ver un gran letrero de color blanco, este en su centro tenía una gran cruz blanca, rodeada por 4 corazones de un tono rosado coronados por un gran círculo rojo en el fondo de todo…el hospital de poniville.

En los pasillos las enfermeras entraban y salían de diferentes cuartos; llevando pacientes, mantas y medicamentos, haciendo revisiones de rutina…lo más normal y habitual como en cualquier hospital, aun así en este lugar de recuperación y descanso no eran rumores los que recorrían sus salas, aquí eran los hechos los que estaban en boca de todo poni.

-as tenido tiempo de ver al chico que llego anoche? – pregunto uno de las enfermeras a su compañera quien revisaba algunas bitácoras minuciosamente.

- no eh tenido el tiempo para ser franca…es verdad lo que dicen? – su mirada dirigida a su compañera por un momento fugas – que es un pegaso dragón? –

Ante esto la enfermera asintió suavemente, acercándose más a su compañera quien respondió de igual manera – totalmente…ya pude verlo hace unos minutos y es todo cierto…tiene cuernos en la cabeza….su cola es larga como la de un lagarto…y sus alas son enormes para su tamaño…dicen que incluso tiene los ojos rasgados como los del pequeño dragón que vive con Twilight-

La segunda enfermera le miro por un momento para después regresar a su bitácora – espero poder verlo pronto…no todos los días se ve a alguien así – sin más las dos ponis regresaron a sus ocupaciones.

En un cuarto del segundo piso se podía ver una ventana la cual se habría suavemente, en su interior una enfermera de blanco pelaje y rosado cabello observaba por un momento el exterior antes de suspirar y girar sobre sí misma, su costado marcado por una gran cruz roja rodeada de cuatro corazones rosados, una cofia blanca con el mismo símbolo y una mirada tranquila en sus brillantes ojos azules…la enfermera Redheart quien por ese día estaba a cargo del misterioso muchacho. Tras revisar que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado la enfermera se acerco a la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, acomodando gentilmente el florero lleno de un brillante ramillete multicolor.

Días atrás un grupo de jovencitas lo había traído no solo en agradecimiento sino como símbolo de sus buenos deseos para el extraño muchacho que había triado de vuelta a su amiga, así mismo la mesita rebosaba de diferentes artículos entre los cuales se podía notar una pequeña canasta de manzanas frescas decoradas con serpentinas y pequeños globos multicolor, un libro de cobertura color morado y una pequeña nota doblada…la enfermera Redheart sonrió divertida mientras giraba su rostro en dirección al muchacho que aun dormía plácidamente.

- no sé que habrá sucedido ahí afuera jovencito…pero hiciste muy felices a esas chicas – dicho esto Redheart ajusto sus sabanas gentilmente dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto dispuesta a salir, al momento que llego a la puerta sin embargo algo llamo su atención, por un momento pensó que simplemente había sido su imaginación, aun así girando el rostro noto que el muchacho se movía levemente en su cama, inmediatamente la enfermera se acerco con cuidado observándolo detenidamente.

Crimson Star sintió que el mundo regresaba muy lentamente a él, al inicio como un leve murmullo…escuchaba voces a su alrededor, sentía el movimiento…aun así su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el cansancio las heridas y otros factores lo limitaban solo a mantenerse en su lugar dejando que su cuerpo se recuperara.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, notando solo siluetas vagas y algunas formas, en inicio percibió la luz que venía de su costado, sus fosas nasales después percibieron el dulce aroma de las flores…y al final noto la presencia de alguien en el cuarto…instintivamente el muchacho intento levantarse, su cuerpo gritando aun dolorido arrancándole un leve gruñido el cual solo aumento mientras usaba sus patas frontales contra el colchón, sus brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par aun faltos de foco para ver con claridad, sin esperar más la enfermera Redheart corrió a su lado presionando ambas patas gentilmente sobre su pecho al tiempo que le hablaba lo más suave firme y gentil mente posible.

- tranquilo muchacho tranquilo..todo está bien…solo relájate o abrirás tus heridas –

Ante el sonido de la voz el muchacho gruño nuevamente amenazante, su mente confusa y su cuerpo dolorido causaban que su instinto de supervivencia se activara de inmediato, presionando más fuertemente contra la enfermera quien comenzaba a preocuparse.

- qué rayos..quién demonios eres…donde estoy – su voz volviéndose cada vez más fuerte y agresiva.

Redheart presiono un poco más fuerte, cambiando su atención entre el muchacho y el pasillo a la espera de que alguien apareciera por el mismo para darle apoyo.

- por favor muchacho relájate…estas en un hospital estas a salvo – repetía Redheart cada vez más preocupada, a pesar de sus heridas la fuerza del muchacho era impresionante superándola rápidamente mientras perdía terreno en el forcejeo.

Crimson Star gruño nuevamente, un muy leve atisbo de llamas escapando a su boca haciendo que la enfermera diera un paso atrás asustada, de inmediato la poni se encamino al pasillo observando en derredor notando a otro de los enfermeros a quien de inmediato llamo.

- pronto llama al doctor Stable el chico nuevo despertó y está confundido necesito ayuda! – el enfermero asintió de inmediato al tiempo que dos enfermeros mas aparecían en escena, escuchando las instrucciones de su compañero para de inmediato entrar por la puerta, para estos momentos Crimson Star ya se levantaba de la cama mirando aun confundido el cuarto y a los ponis presentes.

- por favor muchacho tienes que descansar…estas herido solo vuelve a la cama y el doctor – Redheart no tuvo tiempo de terminar, Crimson Star sacudió la cabeza levemente fijando su atención en la puerta al notar a los dos nuevos ponis, el muchacho gruño agresivamente causando que los presentes dieran un paso hacia atrás.

- por favor! – repitió más firmemente la enfermera dando un paso al frente – solo confía en nosotros…estas a salvo… - Crimson Star se tambaleo levemente, su mente aun confundida mientras regresaban a él fragmentos de lo sucedido días atrás, en ese momento el muchacho abrió los ojos completamente mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones – Fluttershy – dijo mas en un tono para sí mismo que para los presentes, ante esto la enfermera dio otro paso más esperando poder convencerlo.

- si Fluttershy la chica que te trajo asta aquí, ella está bien…la atendimos y cuidamos de ella-

Crimson Star entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Redheart quien de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, los ojos del muchacho eran fieros y salvajes tal cual los de un dragón adulto, sin darse cuenta Redheart dio un paso atrás amedrentada causando que el chico solo desviara la mirada levemente…esa mirada que odiaba tanto estaba hay nuevamente…persiguiéndolo.

Los enfermeros entraron al cuarto con miradas serias, calculando que podrían hacer en caso de que el muchacho se volviera más agresivo, esto sin embargo no paso por alto con el muchacho quien siguió con la mirada a ambos ponis…inseguro aun de si debía confiar o abrirse paso a como diera lugar…para suerte de todos los pasos de alguien en el pasillo llamaron la atención de la enfermera quien tras girar el rostro sonrió aliviada.

- doctor Stable me da tanto gusto que llegara…el muchacho despertó…pero – el doctor sacudió levemente la cabeza abriéndose paso al cuarto, un poni de color caramelo y cabello castaño con una bata blanca sobre de sí, inmediatamente con un leve ademan de su pata indico a los enfermeros para que salieran del cuarto causando que Crimson Star intensificara su posición defensiva.

- Crimson Star es tu nombre cierto – dijo en un tono tranquilo.

El muchacho no se movió o respondió por unos momentos mientras no perdía de vista al poni – quien se lo dijo – su voz saliendo inquisitiva.

- Fluttershy, la chica que te trajo aquí hace unos días…ella nos dio todos los datos que pudo de ti…ahora me permitirías acercarme? – el doctor hizo un muy leve ademan, invitándolo a regresar a su cama… Crimson Star por su parte dudo por un momento, sin embargo el hecho que mencionara a Fluttershy lo hacía considerar las cosas más fríamente, tras unos momentos el muchacho relajo su postura aun así manteniéndose en su lugar.

Tras un leve suspiro el doctor se acercó levemente al chico – soy el doctor Stable, el encargado principal de este hospital…nos encontramos en poniville…tu amiga y tu llegaron hace cuatro días en graves condiciones…Fluttershy por su parte solo tenía heridas leves…algunos golpes y la fractura de su ala…aun así ya se encuentra bien…está descansando en el cuarto de al lado – ante esto el doctor giro el rostro hacia la enfermera quien de inmediato entendió el mensaje – tu por otro lado estabas en condiciones mucho peores…tus dos alas presentan fracturas…tus patas frontales unas heridas causadas por mordidas…y en general presentabas un cuadro de agotamiento extremo – al terminar de decir la frase el chico pudo escuchar una vocecilla en la entrada, al girar el rostro noto que Fluttershy se encontraba hay…la chica sonrió ampliamente caminando en su dirección.

- Crimson estas despierto! – un tono más fuerte de lo acostumbrado acompañado de esa radiante calidez que solo ella era capaz de dar.

- estas…bien? – fue lo único que pregunto el muchacho relajándose un poco más, su cuerpo resintiendo el esfuerzo de inmediato causando que se tambaleara peligrosamente, Fluttershy dio un par de pasos al frente con rapidez, ofreciéndole un apoyo al muchacho quien solo gruño dolorido.

- q-que haces Crimson, deberías estar descansando – de inmediato la enfermera y el doctor acudieron a su lado, ayudándolo a subir en la cama más dócil y tranquilo.

Pasaron unos minutos donde el doctor y Fluttershy explicaron lo ocurrido, su llegada sorpresiva al hospital y los días subsecuentes de cuidados intensivos, Crimson Star solo se recostó tras escuchar la historia permitiéndose por primera vez desde que todo comenzó un leve descanso.

- estamos en poniville..tu hogar – dijo secamente sin mirar a la chica que solo le sonreía cálidamente.

-s-si…llegamos…cumpliste tu promesa – Fluttershy no podía evitar sentirse feliz, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían encontrado a lo largo del camino el muchacho había logrado llevarla de regreso, el doctor por su parte se aclaro la garganta lanzándole una mirada rápida a la enfermera Redheart quien dulcemente comenzó a guiar a la chica fuera del cuarto.

- ahora que ya todo está más tranquilo tenemos que dejar a tu amigo descansar querida…aun necesita reposo – dicho esto Fluttershy y la enferma dejaron el cuarto no sin antes sonreírle cálidamente a su amigo.

- m-me da gusto que ya estés mejor…n-nos vemos después – las dos chicas dejaron el cuarto dejando a solas a Crimson Star y al doctor, este regreso su atención al muchacho al cual le dirigió una mirada seria.

- primeramente…debo decir que me sorprende que te puedas mover – su tono aun calmo y tranquilo – cualquier otro poni que hubiera llegado en tales condiciones seguiría en cuidado intensivo…tu por otro lado solo requieres un poco más de descanso y estarás bien…a excepción de tus alas…necesitaran una o dos semanas para recuperarse por completo –

Crimson Star recalco mentalmente la mención de cualquier otro poni, no pudiendo evitar mascullar entre dientes – cualquier otro – el doctor entonces regreso su atención al chico comprendiendo a que se refería.

- no me mal entiendas…en este hospital nos regimos por un estricto código de tolerancia y comprensión…no serás tratado diferente por tus creencias, color de pelaje oh raza…lo que quise decir es que de haber sido alguien mas no lo hubieran logrado – el doctor entonces sonrió levemente – Fluttershy tiene suerte de tener a un amigo tan perseverante…falto de sentido común para su bienestar personal…pero un buen amigo – el doctor entonces camino alrededor de la cama llegando a la mesita de noche mientras giraba el rostro – lo que hiciste por ella es muy loable…estas son pequeñas muestras de aprecio de sus amigas…se que te es difícil aceptarlo por el momento…pero en este pueblo no debes temer a las miradas recelosas o el desprecio – en ese momento el doctor tomo una de las manzanas lanzándosela al chico quien la tomo entre sus patas – si de algo debes temer… es a las jovencitas del pueblo – sus pasos llevándolo hacia la puerta al tiempo que sonreía divertido – corre el rumor de un apuesto muchacho que rescato a una jovencita en apuros…lucho contra todo lo que se puso en su camino dentro del bosque everfree y la trajo a salvo al pueblo – dicho esto el doctor salió del cuarto no sin antes un sonoro duerme, Crimson Star observo la manzana por unos minutos antes de morderla, dándose cuenta de lo suculenta y jugosa que resultaba… con gusto la termino saboreando asta el ultimo bocado preguntándose a que se refería el doctor exactamente.

Los días pasaron monótona y pesadamente, la rutina era poco a poco más insoportable para el muchacho quien a regañadientes se mantenía en su cama y respectivo cuarto, en los días subsecuentes a la visita del doctor la enfermera Redheart había pedido una disculpa al muchacho…en inicio Crimson Star solo supuso que era una simple formalidad debido a la política del hospital, sin embargo conforme pasaban los días el chico se daba cuenta que esta había sido sincera. Todas las mañanas la enfermera habría la ventana de su habitación dejando que el aire fresco entrara así mismo también como el sol, tras asegurarse que el muchacho se encontrara bien se disponía a revisar sus vendajes y heridas asegurándose que estas estuvieran sanando apropiadamente…al termino de estas revisiones se le serbia el desayuno y posteriormente se daba un baño.

La semana termino, el doctor Stable había visitado al muchacho apenas unos minutos atrás anunciándole que esa misma tarde podría salir finalmente del hospital, ante esto el muchacho solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- se que no debo recordarte Crimson Star que necesitas tener cuidado, la mayoría de tus heridas ya están completamente sanadas…sin embargo tus alas aun requieren descanso…en mi opinión profesional una semana más aran la diferencia, después de este tiempo te recomiendo hagas vuelos cortos a nivel tierra para ejercitarlas…sigue estas instrucciones y estarás bien- el doctor entonces salió de la habitación mirándolo por un momento – la enfermera Redheart vendrá por ti en unos minutos para acompañarte a la salida – sin más el doctor desapareció por el pasillo dejando al muchacho a solas en el cuarto.

No pasó más de diez minutos cuando la enfermera Redheart apareció por la puerta con una silla de ruedas, el muchacho no pudo evitar torcer el labio molesto, no le agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo, a pesar de esto la enfermera solo le sonrió levemente.

-vamos vamos Crimson Star, es parte del servicio…que dirían de nosotros como hospital si dejáramos a nuestros pacientes salir como si no nos importara? – la enfermera rió levemente a costa del muchacho quien solo masculló algo entre dientes antes de sentarse en la silla molesto.

– si por mi fuera saldría por la ventana – ante tales palabras la enfermera no pudo más que reír levemente.

-se que lo harías…pero te llevarías un buen escarmiento – sin decir más la enfermera encamino al muchacho a la salida del hospital. Los otros ponis internados no podían mirarlo con curiosidad, la gran mayoría jamás habían visto un dragón y un pegadrake era prácticamente tan raro como el anterior… Crimson Star solo desvió la mirada molesto, odiaba ser observado de esa forma, notando esto la enfermera acerco el rostro levemente por detrás de su cabeza.

- no lo tomes a mal Crimson Star…es curiosidad, aun así te aseguro que serás bien tratado en el pueblo – si decir más los dos llegaron a las puertas del hospital, tras abrir las mismas el muchacho noto de inmediato a un pequeño grupo de ponis que parecían ansiosas por algún motivo, al instante el muchacho reconoció a su amiga Fluttershy quien al percatarse de su presencia se acercó con esa cálida sonrisa que siempre le ofrecía.

-m-me da gusto que te dieran de alta – dijo la chica en un tono bajo.

Crimson Star por su parte solo se levanto de la silla estirándose levemente disfrutando finalmente del espacio abierto, la enfermera Redheart se puso a su costado ofreciéndole una maleta café.

- es la armadura que usabas cuando llegaste…es un articulo muy curioso – tras acomodar la maleta en su lomo el muchacho solo asintió silenciosamente al tiempo que tras un pequeño ademan la enfermera regreso al hospital.

Crimson Star observo a Fluttershy por un momento; su semblante más alegre que en los días pasados, sus heridas ya recuperadas por completo y por sobre todo sus alas en perfecto estado…la chica había sido dada de alta días atrás lo cual había dejado al muchacho un tanto solo los días siguientes…pasaron unos momentos donde los dos muchachos solo se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que un sonido por detrás de la pegaso llamo la atención del muchacho, inmediatamente Fluttershy levanto la mirada dando media vuelta dejando ver más ampliamente al grupo que estaba con ella.

- Crimson Star…ellas son mis amigas …las ponis de las que te conté – dicho esto el joven pudo observar un grupo mucho muy pintoresco.

La chica más cercana era una unicornio de pelaje lila suave, su melena de un tono azulado zafiro con franjas violetas y rosas rematado por unos brillantes ojos violetas.

- a nombre de todas te doy las gracias por cuidar de nuestra amiga Fluttershy…en verdad te estamos muy agradecidas – todas las ponis presentes asintieron al unísono mientras la chica continuaba – mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y estoy a cargo de la biblioteca del pueblo…espero hallas disfrutado el libro que te deje – Crimson Star solo asintió levemente sacando el libro de la maleta.

- ayudo a pasar el tiempo – inmediatamente Twilight levanto la pata.

- oh no te preocupes es un regalo de mi parte – Crimson Star entonces regreso el libro a la maleta un tanto sorprendido aunque no en desagrado.

La siguiente en acercarse era una poni de pelaje anaranjado claro, su melena de un rubio brillante acompañados por unos ojos verdes semejantes en color a los suyos, para finalizar la chica llevaba puesto un gran sombrero vaquero.

- compañero no tengo más que decir que gracias de todo corazón por cuidar de nuestra amiga, en verdad apreciamos lo que hiciste, Applejack es mi nombre y las manzanas mi profesión, espero te hayan gustado – la voz de la chica tenía un acento curioso, Crimson Star no había hablado con muchos ponis a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo podía reconocer o al menos imaginar que no era una típica chica de cuidad.

- las mejores que he comido – respondió levemente arrancándole una sonrisa orgullosa a la poni, por sobre su cabeza el muchacho entonces noto a una pegaso de color azul cielo, de melena colorida cual arcoíris y ojos rojos quien aprecia inspeccionarlo con verdadera curiosidad.

- valla en verdad eres curioso…tus alas son como de dragón igual que tu cola..pero en lo demás pareces un poni normal – de inmediato y con una mirada severa una unicornio de pelaje blanco puro, melena violeta brillante y arreglada reprendió a la pegaso con gesto fuerte.

- Rainbow Dash que falta de educación es esa – ante esto la pegaso solo movió su pata imitando a alguien hablando haciendo que la unicornio sacudiera su rostro desaprobatoriamente.

- lamento semejante falta de respeto por parte de Rainbow Dash, es una buena chica pero sus modales dejan mucho que desear – dicho esto la unicornio se puso a poca distancia del joven mirándolo directamente, Crimson Star entonces pudo notar sus brillantes ojos azul celeste.

- permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Rarity – Rarity sacudió su melena elegantemente haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza en saludo mientras el muchacho dejaba salir un suave sonido gutural.

- la chica de la ropa cierto? – ante esto Rarity dirigió su atención al muchacho sorprendida.

- eso es correcto, mi pasión es la moda…acaso mis diseños han llegado tan lejos como el borde del bosque everfree? – pregunto excitada la chica, ante esto Crimson Star solo negó levemente con el rostro.

- no realmente...- mientras dirigía su rostro en dirección a Fluttershy – me conto un poco de todas ustedes – Rarity solo dejo salir un leve sonido de sorpresa y decepción momentáneo para después aclarar su garganta elegantemente, sin embargo Rainbow Dash voló sobre su cabeza con una risita.

- aw mala suerte Rarity, parece ser que no eres tan famosa como creías – Rarity solo golpe el suelo levemente con su pata llamándola por su nombre causando que Crimson Star solo torciera la boca en una muy leve sonrisa divertida, sus ojos entonces captaron un movimiento bastante peculiar, solo describible como una maraña de cabello rosado en un cuerpo menos rosado saltando alrededor del grupo con una gran sonrisa, Crimson Star le siguió con la mirada por unos momentos para después ladear la cabeza.

- adivinare…Pinkie Pie – ante esto la chica salto de alegría casi al punto de explotar, era más que obvio que había estado esperando su turno para presentarse, sin más demora la chica se planto justo al frente del muchacho.

- ohhh sabes mi nombre acaso nos conocemos? Pero eso no es posible porque yo conozco a todos los ponis de poniville y cuando digo a todos es a todos! – la chica dio un par de saltos atrás tan solo para regresar de la misma forma estrechando su pata vigorosamente – Pinkie Pie es mi nombre y hacer a todos sonreír mi misión! – dicho esto comenzó a saltar alegremente a su alrededor – y por supuesto tener tantos amigos como sea posible porque me encanta hacer nuevos amigos! – la hiperactividad de la chica comenzó incluso a marear a Crimson Star, no podía evitar sorprenderse con su energía – y espero que podamos ser súper buenos amigos para divertirnos y pasarla genial! – el muchacho solo sacudió la cabeza levemente en su lugar, de hecho ya mareado por el movimiento de Pinkie pie…el grupo solo soltó una risita conjunta al tiempo que Twilight se acercaba.

- espero no te molestes, Pinkie es solo Pinkie – dicho esto todas giraron el rostro en dirección a Pinkie Pie quien solo seguía saltando alegremente en los alrededores

- bueno ya que las presentaciones están hechas al menos de nuestro lado – dijo Rarity soltando una pequeña risita divertida a causa de la reacción de Fluttershy – me parece que lo correcto sería presentarme nuestro valiente caballero – Crimson Star solo ladeo la cabeza levemente…jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar de esa forma…le parecía sumamente peculiar.

- Crimson Star – respondió el muchacho secamente observando hacia un costado sin fijar un punto particular – y supongo que ya les conto lo que necesitan saber –

El grupo se sorprendió un poco, Fluttershy si les había mencionado al menos lo más básico de su amigo, sin embargo y con un fuerte hincapié en respetar la privacidad del mismo Rarity había insisto en que solo escucharan lo que el muchacho estuviera dispuesto a decirles.

- a decir verdad solo sabemos un poco de ti, considere que sería una falta de educación el preguntarle algo de tu persona sin tu consentimiento – la unicornio sonrió gentilmente a lo cual el muchacho solo suspiro…la forma en la que lo trataban era tan diferente de todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento…realmente lo hacía sentir extraño.

- ya veo – fue lo único que dijo.

El grupo entonces se mantuvo en un incomodo silencio, Twilight de inmediato se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

- y bueno, ahora que las presentaciones están terminadas…creo que Fluttershy quiere decir algo – Twilight se puso tras la chica quien tímidamente comenzó a hablar por lo bajo.

-b-bueno yo…tal vez en otra ocasión…- Rarity negó con la cabeza levemente acercándose a su amiga mientras le daba una sonrisa juguetona al muchacho.

- oh vamos cariño has hablado de esto desde que saliste del hospital…no iras a arrepentirte o sí? – Rarity ayudo a Twilight empujando a su amiga suavemente, Fluttershy por su parte término frente al chico que solo la miro.

-b-bueno…yo…si no tienes nada que hacer…bueno…tal vez quisieras…acompañarnos en una pequeña fiesta?...claro…si no te molesta – Fluttershy hacia pequeños círculos en el suelo a cada palabra, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual mientras las chicas solo los observaban expectantes.

- no…quiero ser una molestia – respondió el muchacho secamente observando al grupo que parecía levemente sorprendido.

- no es ninguna molestia…en verdad queremos mostrarte nuestro agradecimiento por toda tu ayuda…además – respondió rápidamente Twilight acercándose a Fluttershy quien ya estaba ruborizada – Fluttershy fue la de la idea…se que le es difícil decirlo…pero en verdad quiere hacer algo por ti…como agradecimiento – Twilight entonces abrazo a su amiga gentilmente, acto que causo en Fluttershy una sincera sonrisa…su rostro se levanto levemente haciendo contacto visual con el chico.

- y…que dices? – pregunto en un tono sumamente suave, apenas audible.

Crimson Star suspiro levemente…tanta amabilidad en tan poco tiempo era demasiado para él, no estaba seguro de siquiera cómo comportarse…su mente se perdió momentáneamente en pensamientos tan solo para ser arrancado de los mismo por un leve empujón a su espalda… Pinkie Pie lo presionaba juguetonamente con ambas patas delanteras.

- ohhh por favor por favor por favor! Será divertido te prometo que te divertías mucho…abra globos y pastel y jugo y muchas cosas divertidas! – el muchacho no tenia problema en evitar ser movido por la chica, sin embargo algo en toda esa camaradería le hacía sentir…bien?... Rarity por su parte se acerco solo por un momento a su rostro susurrándole.

- se que Fluttershy sería "muy" feliz si vinieras – al decir esto la chica dio un giro elegante tras el muchacho alcanzando a Pinkie Pie quien parecía ya estar divirtiéndose al intentar mover al muchacho.

- oh vamos querida, no es necesario que lo empujes…estoy segura que siendo el gentil caballero que es no despreciara la invitación de seis hermosas chicas –

Pasaron unos momentos mientras el muchacho observaba al grupo, principalmente a Fluttershy quien lo observaba expectante…esperando su respuesta. El muchacho solo asintió pasados unos momentos, si Fluttershy se había tomado la molestia de preparar algo para el lo menos que podía hacer era presentarse…no estaba seguro de que tendría que hacer o como comportarse…esta seria realmente la primera fiesta a la que se presentaría en toda su vida. Las chicas sonrieron alegres al recibir su aceptación a la fiesta, sin mas el grupo se encamino hacia un rumbo desconocido para el muchacho acompañado de las seis chicas que parecían ya considerarlo parte no solo del pueblo y sus habitantes sino también de su familia.

* * *

alfin!...joer me tarde demaciado en terminar este capitulo...pero la culpa se la echo al trabajo...me cambiaron el orario tuve que hacer miles de cosas y para colmos tuve un severo bloqueo de escritor...nunca me habia dado cuenta pero tengo algo de problemas al manejar muchos personages a la vez...al final al menos ya quedo este capitulo y ya tengo la idea general de lo que sigue...con suerte no me bloqueare como co neste...espero lo ayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	12. Chapter 12 Bienvenido

si lo se tarde mucho, pero con el cambio de horario de mi trabajo aun estoy reabituandome a mis horarios, este capitulo salio mas corto de lo que esperaba pero tambien hubo partes que me gustaron, e notado que tengo algo de problemas con interacciones de mas de 3 personages a la vez...pero espero les guste y tratare de traer el nuevo capitulo mas pronto...siento que una semana es demaciado para capitulos tan cortos...pero bueno espero les guste y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

* * *

Bienvenidos

El grupo ya había recorrido una parte del pueblo en dirección al misterioso lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta, en este trayecto Crimson Star pudo observar y notar de manera inmediata lo diferente que era poniville de cualquier otro lugar donde había estado. Las miradas eran por no decir que sorprendentes para el muchacho; no se sorprendió al notar preocupación e incluso miedo, esperaba esta clase de reacción, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al notar miradas curiosas e incluso amistosas.

El trayecto fue sumamente extraño, tanto ponis solitarios como pequeños grupos se acercaban al muchacho…tanto observándolo como haciéndole pequeñas y rápidas preguntas.

- cuál es tu nombre? -

- de dónde vienes –

- porque tus alas y cola se parecen a las de un dragón? –

Crimson Star solo respondía secamente, diciendo exactamente su nombre su raza y su procedencia, aun así estas simples respuestas solo terminaban en muchas más preguntas las cuales solo causaban que el muchacho comenzara a sentirse incomodo… para su suerte las chicas notando su incomodidad excusaban al muchacho y grupo comentando que tenían asuntos importantes en otro lugar para tras un amable adiós retirarse.

Twilight giro el rostro sonriente en dirección al muchacho que se encontraba justo por detrás de ella escoltado por Rarity en su lado derecho y Applejack al derecho.

- dime Crimson … que te parece poniville hasta ahora?-

El muchacho giro el rostro por un momento observando nuevamente sus alrededores, recordando inmediatamente lo sucedido hasta el momento y comparándolo…la respuesta era más que simple.

- es…agradable – se limito a responder el muchacho pensativo.

Twilight rió divertida haciendo que Crimson Star dirigiera su atención a la chica, Twilight por su parte regreso su atención al camino mientras continuaba hablando.

- me da gusto que te sientas cómodo…yo también me sentí abrumada la primera vez que llegue a poniville…yo soy originalmente de Canterlot…hay pase mucho tiempo hasta que la princesa Celestia me envió aquí…y en verdad se lo agradezco, no solo aprendí mucho aquí sino que también conocí grandes amigas – el grupo compartió una silenciosa sonrisa en grupo al tiempo que continuaban con su camino.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, mientras andaban por la calle las chicas le mencionaban datos interesantes o incluso lugares para que se familiarizara con el pueblo; primeramente llegaron al mercado el cual ya rebozaba de ponis yendo y viniendo atendiendo sus compras diarias, Crimson Star estaba familiarizado con los mercados aunque ciertamente las reacciones eran diferentes a las acostumbradas, los ponis lo observaban curiosos y como en el camino hacia ese mismo lugar el muchacho era objeto de preguntas, miradas curiosas y otras tantas reacciones diferentes, así mismo las chicas solo intentaban darle su espacio cosa que agradecía enormemente.

El mercado se termino sin demasiados contratiempos a pesar de los curiosos, las calles se volvieron mucho más tranquilas conforme avanzaban dándole al muchacho un respiro.

- es extraño – dijo simplemente causando que las chicas lo observaran curiosas, por su parte el muchacho comenzó a girar el rostro lentamente observando a los ponis presentes, notando sus diferentes reacciones.

Justo a su derecha una solitaria poni que compraba vegetales al notar que era observada reacciono con algo de miedo, sus ojos demostrando que la apariencia del muchacho le causaba preocupación.

- veo…miedo – su voz sonando levemente melancólica.

Su mirada continuo su camino, deteniéndose esta vez en dos ponis que estaban cómodamente sentadas en una banca, una de ellas de una manera poco común, sus patas traseras colgando plácidamente mientras que su cuerpo se mantenía erguido, por otro lado la otra poni se mantenía sentada de manera más común…la primer chica de color aguamarina, una unicornio de cabello grisáceo pálido y franjas blancas quien al notar que era observada comentaba algo con su compañera, una poni de tierra de color crema claro y melena azul oscura y rosa brillante, la unicornio inmediatamente tras observar al muchacho solo sonrió levemente saludando con la pata, acción que su compañera imito suavemente.

- pero…también amabilidad – dijo secamente, casi como no pudiendo creer lo que observaba, las chicas entonces se detuvieron, observándolo con cuidado mientras Crimson Star solo continuaba girando el rostro al notar a dos ponis observarlo a él con curiosidad, las dos chicas se acercaron al grupo y más directamente al muchacho quien las observo por un momento. Por un lado una de ellas tenía el pelaje de un color azul brillante, acompañado de una melena rosada pálido y ojos azules celestes, la otra chica por su parte era idéntica en los ojos pero con el pelaje y melena de color opuesto a su compañera.

- Aloe Lotus que coincidencia encontrarlas aquí – dijo alegremente Rarity a las dos chicas quienes le sonrieron cálidamente.

- un placer encontrarlas aquí chicas y bienvenida de regreso Fluttershy, cuando supimos que te habías perdido realmente nos preocupamos – dijo suavemente Aloe mientras Lotus asentía levemente con el rostro.

-es bueno estar de regreso – respondió en un tono suave Fluttershy, por su parte las dos chicas dirigieron su atención a Crimson Star quien solo las miro de regreso.

- oh y supongo que este es el muchacho del que todo el pueblo habla no es así? – ambas se acercaron un poco, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad sin una pisca de temor o alguna otra emoción que el muchacho había recibido atraves de los años, las dos ponis le sonrieron cálidamente acompañadas de una traviesa mirada de cada una.

- había escuchado los rumores – dijo Lotus la poni del pelaje azulado.

- pero es mucho más interesante conocerte en persona – respondió Aloe la chica del pelaje rosado.

- es un placer conocerte – terminaron ambas al mismo tiempo, Crimson Star por su parte solo asintió levemente, aun un tanto incomodo ante tanta amabilidad, aun así le parecía refrescante.

- hola – fue lo único que respondió el muchacho, Aloe y Lotus soltaron una risita divertida tras su respuesta.

- esperamos que nos visites alguna vez en el spa – Aloe levantando el rostro levemente.

- nos da mucho gusto que ayudaras a Fluttershy en su momento de necesidad – continuo Lotus ladeando la cabeza levemente.

- y como agradecimiento te daremos un servicio completo gratis! – terminaron nuevamente ambas ponis enfáticamente coronado por una gran sonrisa de ambas chicas, Crimson Star por su parte solo miro por un momento a las demás quienes de igual manera le sonreían.

-yo…no quiero ser una molestia – fue su respuesta casi de inmediato, Lotus y Aloe rieron nuevamente divertidas, posándose ambas a su costado presionándose levemente contra el juguetonamente.

- pero no es ninguna molestia realmente apreciamos lo que hiciste – las dos chicas nuevamente hablando en perfecta sincronía, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto abrumado, una cosa era ser amable con el pero demostrarlo físicamente era algo talmente nuevo, el chico solo las observo desde su lugar levemente, ceja levantada completamente sorprendido. El grupo no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida, a pesar de su exterior intimidante y carácter fuerte el muchacho se mostraba "tolerante" con otros ponis, Aloe y Lotus entonces se retiraron de sus costados dirigiéndose al grupo.

-jeje bueno a sido un gusto verlas de nuevo chicas – dijo felizmente Aloe.

- esperamos verlas pronto en el spa – continuo Lotus sonriendo sinceramente.

- y esperamos que nos visites pronto guapo – dijeron al unisono las dos chicas antes de retirarse no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al chico quien solo las miro silenciosamente alejarse…totalmente confundido.

- qué demonios…fue eso…- dijo finalmente tras unos momentos, Rarity se acerco al chico divertida.

-eso querido fue coquetear con tu brillante persona – respondió elegantemente mientras el muchacho solo las seguía con la mirada un momento antes de rascarse la cabeza levemente.

- esto…es nuevo…- respondió mas para sí mismo que para el grupo y así sin más y entre pequeñas risas divertidas el grupo continuo su camino.

Paso aproximadamente media hora desde el encuentro con las gemelas, en el camino Crimson Star había podido conocer algunos lugares curiosos como fueron Sugarcube Corner la repostería donde Pinkie Pie vivía que estaba a cargo de la señora y el señor Cake, la librería donde vivía Twilight y algunas otras áreas de interés como restaurantes tiendas de artículos varios e incluso curiosidades. Crimson Star no podía negar que era un pueblo agradable, el primero para ser exacto donde no tenia que observar sobre su hombro cada pocos minutos asegurándose que una turba iracunda lo perseguía con antorchas.

El camino comenzó a llenarse más de vegetación y áreas más abiertas, los árboles frutales se podían notar a lo lejos mientras el chico parecía más relajado en tal libertad, Applejack por su parte tomando el liderazgo momentáneamente se puso al costado del chico.

- agradable no es así? – Crimson Star asintió levemente observando el lugar, no podía negar que la calma y quietud de ese camino le era muy grata.

- estamos llegando a Sweet Apple Acres la granja que pertenece a mi familia, ya conocerás a la abuela Smith Big Macintosh mi hermano mayor y Apple Bloom my pequeña hermana – Crimson Star no dijo nada, sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse como serian estos ponis que mencionaba, serian amables como algunos de los ponis que ya había conocido o lo mirarían con temor como los demás, a lo largo de su vida perdió el interés en saber este tipo de cosas, sin embargo desde esa mañana no podía evitar considerar que no todos los lugares eran tan desagradables ni iguales unos con los otros.

Una gran granja se dejo notar pocos minutos después, los árboles frutales llenaban toda el área con sus brillantes colores rojos verdes y amarillos, el muchacho pudo notar inmediatamente el aroma de las manzanas llenándole las fosas nasales, no podía negar que eran las mejores que había comido en su vida y el aroma lo invitaba a probar una de ellas nuevamente, Applejack sonriente se acerco a un árbol, con un certero golpe un pequeño grupo de manzanas cayó al suelo mientras todas tomaban una, la poni le ofreció una al muchacho quien la tomo gustoso dándole una crujiente mordida.

- el sabor…es totalmente distinto a las que eh comido…generalmente eran mucho más amargas – el muchacho dio una segunda mordida disfrutando plácidamente – hacen algo en especial? – pregunto el muchacho observando en derredor por un momento – incluso el color es diferente…mucho más brillante – Applejack levanto una ceja levemente, siendo una experta en manzanas no pudo evitar sentir un golpe directo en el estomago…acaso el muchacho había comido solo manzanas malas?, la chica entonces aclarándose la garganta y en un tono casual se dirigió a él.

- qué raro…por pura casualidad las manzanas estaban levemente suaves? – pregunto algo preocupada la chica intentando sonar lo mas casual posible.

- un poco – respondió el muchacho, ante esto Applejack solo dio media vuelta mordiéndose el labio mortificado, el grupo noto esto mientras no les tomaba mucho imaginar qué clase de vida había llevado.

- porque preguntas? – dijo súbitamente Crimson Star haciendo que la chica saltara levemente en su lugar.

- solo curiosidad, probablemente cultiven sus manzanas de otra manera pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que aquí solo tendrás manzanas muy dulces – dijo sonriente lanzándole una segunda manzana mientras el grupo se reunía por un momento, Applejack parecía indignada mientras se dirigía rápidamente a sus amigas.

- no puedo creer esto…es casi como si solo hubiera comido manzanas malas toda su vida – Applejack realmente parecía preocupada, Fluttershy por su parte bajando la cabeza solo dijo por lo bajo.

-no confía en los ponis…se que no lo trataban bien…no…me sorprendería que le vendieran cosas malas – ante esto el grupo solo mostro indignación, como era posible que se pudiera ser tan cruel con alguien solo por ser diferente…el muchacho termino su segunda manzana y al notar al grupo reunido se acercó levemente dejando que sus pasos resonaran un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

- pasa algo? – pregunto levemente haciendo que las chicas le miraran levemente sorprendidas antes de comenzar a moverse rápidamente.

- no pasa nada compañero sigamos adelante casi estamos en la granja – con paso apresurado las chicas comenzaron a trotar, una leve sonrisa amarga en sus rostros mientras el chico las seguía preguntándose que había sido eso.

La abuela Smith había sido la poni más extraña que había conocido en toda su vida, no solo era una poni de edad muy avanzada sino también la más peculiar, por varios minutos había examinado al muchacho haciendo curiosos comentarios acerca de su cuerpo, denotando sus fuertes patas traseras que seguramente serian fantásticas para cosechar manzanas, sus curiosos ojos brillantes que aunque algo "peculiares" según sus palabras eran los de un buen poni…aunque sus alas y cola no fueron perdonadas asa que el muchacho explico su herencia por parte de sus padres, la abuela Smith entonces solo soltó una risa sonora y feliz mencionando como el muchacho era un orgulloso y bien parecido muchacho sin importar nada más. Big Macintosh fue un caso peculiar, los dos muchachos prácticamente no intercambiaron palabra, aun así parecía ser que desde un principio hubo un respeto silencioso que solo causo miradas curiosas de las chicas. Los dos se enfrascaron por unos minutos en algo que solo podía ser catalogado como un duelo de miradas, Applejack por un momento temió que comenzaran a luchar más sin embargo tras unos minutos los dos chicos solo sonrieron muy levemente para seguir con sus actividades, Apple Bloom por otro lado estaba llena de preguntas las cuales ya habían sido respondidas varias veces, sin embargo su mayor insistencia era para con el flanco vacio del muchacho, curiosa de porque no tenía una cutie mark igual que todos los otros adultos, ante esto el muchacho solo respondió argumentando que al no ser un poni normal probablemente no importaba que tuviera una marca, Apple Bloom pareció considerar esto y tras una alegre sonrisa salió disparada hacia alguna dirección desconocida.

Un gran granero se presento frente al grupo, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y por dentro Crimson Star pudo notar una gran área llena de globos de colores, una mesa llena de bocadillos y lo más curioso a un pequeño dragón de color purpura quien llegaba justo del otro lado con una gran bandeja de galletas recién orneadas.

- oh chicas llegaron justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar una bandeja de mis famosas galletas! – mientras dejaba las galletas en un plato de la mesa de bocadillos para dirigir su atención inmediatamente al muchacho, este a su vez le miro directamente.

- wow…tu eres Crimson Star cierto? – pregunto asombrado el pequeño dragón mientras lo miraba por diferentes ángulos, Crimson Star no pudo evitar tener sensaciones encontradas, por un lado compartiendo herencia con el pequeño dragón, por otra aun los eventos desvelados con lo que había pasado con su padre, Spike entonces le extendió la garra amablemente mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

- soy Spike el asistente de Twilight, es un placer conocerte! En especial ahora que hay alguien con quien pudo hablar de cosas de dragones, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos! – Crimson Star observo al pequeño por un momento, no estando seguro de que hacer, sin embargo al ser solo un niño supuso que no había daño en tratarlo.

- escuche de ti un poco – fue su respuesta mientras chocaba su pata levemente con la garra del chico quien salto entusiasmado por la mención.

- de verdad? Eso es fantástico –

Spike entonces dio unos cuantos pasos a un costado extendiendo el brazo hacia el interior del granero invitándolos a pasar, todas las chicas a excepción de Fluttershy y Crimson Star se posaron bajo un gran cartel que decía "bien venidos Fluttershy y Crimson Star".

- bienvenidos! – gritaron todas entre risas, Fluttershy solo se sonrojo levemente agradeciendo en un gesto silencioso, Crimson Star por otro lado solo observo todo sin realmente estar muy seguro de que sucedía, el color la camaradería y la atención le parecían tan extrañas que simplemente no sabía qué hacer, Fluttershy por su parte golpeándole muy suavemente el costado con el rostro lo regreso a la realidad mientras tomaba su lugar justo en medio de sus amigas.

- Crimson…en verdad aprecio mucho toda tu ayuda…y bueno…esta fiesta es para mostrarte que de verdad…lo aprecio mucho…así que bueno…espero te diviertas mucho…y…se bienvenido a poniville -

Todas las chicas repitieron la ultima parte, dejándole saber que desde ese momento el muchacho era bienvenido en el pueblo como un habitante mas si así lo deseaba, Crimson Star mientras tanto observo todo nuevamente, realmente sintiendo que tal vez y solo tal vez este podía ser un lugar que podía llamar hogar.

- yo…- el muchacho simplemente no pudo terminar la frase, no sabía realmente que decir por lo que simplemente entro en el granero observando al grupo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza agradeciendo silenciosamente toda la amabilidad que le habían mostrado hasta ese momento


	13. Chapter 13 Primera Noche

Me da gusto cuando me entra la inspiracion, este capitulo lo pense practicamente completo mientras me bañaba, aqui se los dejo y espero sea de su agrado, ahora comienzan las verdaderas aventuras en poniville...que le pasara a Crimson Star de ahora en adelante...los ponis lo aceptaran o habra problemas? quien save tendran que esperar al proccimo capitulo para averiguarlo

* * *

Primera noche

El sonido de la música llenaba el granero alegremente, la suave luz que provenía del interior del mismo se podía notar a la distancia acompañada del rítmico sonido proveniente del fonógrafo en su interior. Dentro del mismo la pequeña fiesta privada seguía su curso rebosante de felicidad y camaradería, Pinkie Pie jugaba alegremente con silbato de broma el cual en su punta tenía una delgada tira de papel colorido, está cada vez que era soplada hacia un divertido sonido acompañado del papel que bailaba en el aire como la lengua de una serpiente, la poni brincoteaba felizmente entre sus amigas atacándolas con su silbato el cual solo les arrancaba risas causadas por las cosquillas que les producía, Applejack por su parte se mantenía en una lucha de fuerza con Rainbow Dash quien solo la miraba directamente a los ojos con decisión, ninguna de las dos chicas dispuestas a perder ante su rival, Rarity y Twilight por su parte bailaban en una línea dirigida por Fluttershy quien solo movía las caderas al ritmo de la música sonriente y feliz de estar con sus amigas, Crimson Star por su parte se mantenía cómodamente echado en un montón de paja, su cola moviéndose muy sutilmente tras de sí al ritmo de la música, hasta el momento el muchacho parecía complacido y a gusto con los sucesos que se habían llevado a cabo durante todo ese día.

Al comienzo las chicas buscaron llevar las cosas calmadamente permitiendo al muchacho acoplarse a la camaradería de la cual era un total extraño.

Para comenzar el grupo organizo un simple juego de adivinanzas corporales, imitando diferentes animales y ponis que conocían arrancando divertidas risas entre ellas, la primera en participar fue Rarity quien tras tomar una cubeta y acercarla a una viga se sentó en la misma de una manera sumamente extraña, las patas traseras colgando plácidamente frente a la cubeta mientras que sus patas frontales solo colgaban libremente acompañadas de su rostro que solo miraba en derredor levemente.

- Lyra! – grito de inmediato Pinkie Pie, Rarity hizo un leve puchero al ser reconocida de inmediato mientras se levantaba mirando a su amiga.

- aw no es justo, tú conoces a todos – mientras caminaba hacia el grupo tomando su lugar entre ellas, Pinkie Pie por su parte entre pequeños saltos tomo el frente entre risitas divertidas, de inmediato la poni dio un leve brinco con las patas frontales sacudiéndolas en el aire levemente, levantándolas momentos después hablando silenciosamente como si estuviera en un espectáculo de algún tipo, por un momento las chicas parecían pensativas hasta que Twilight sonrió.

- Trixie!- grito la chica al tiempo que Pinkie Pie le apuntaba entre risas, la rosada poni regreso a su lugar siendo sustituida por la unicornio la cual por un momento pareció pensar su adivinanza, tras unos segundos la chica comenzó a hacer un sinfín de extraños ademanes con las patas, como si tomara objetos y después los combinara de alguna manera para después lanzarlo que hacia al aire, las chicas decían nombres de diferentes ponis e incluso animales sin resultado alguno, tras unos minutos Spike suspiro levemente mirando a Crimson Star quien solo la miraba extrañado.

- permíteme sacarlas de su tortura – dijo el pequeño dragón levantándose de su lugar cercano al muchacho mientras observaba a su querida amiga sacudirse frenéticamente frustrada.

- Twilight como esperas que sepan que eres Star Swirl? – las chicas miraron al pequeño dragón al tiempo que todas solo observaban a Twilight.

- pero es obvio! – replico la chica frustrada.

Spike solo suspiro levemente mientras la chica regresaba a su lugar un tanto apesumbrada, al mismo tiempo el grupo observaba al pequeño dragón quien por un momento parecía no comprender que pasaba.

- porque todos me miran así? – dijo n tanto nervioso a lo cual Rarity simplemente le sonrió dulcemente.

- porque adivinaste spiky wiky es tu turno de hacer algo – el pequeño dragón lo pensó por un momento y tras acomodarse en el frente se puso a cuatro patas, abriendo y cerrando la boca por momentos con una mirada perdida, las chicas por un momento mencionaron diferentes tipos de lagartos y lagartijas sin atinar hasta que Fluttershy sonrió levemente.

- um…podría ser…gomita? – dijo suavemente mientras Spike se levantaba feliz.

- acertaste! – dijo entusiasmado, Fluttershy soltó un leve grito de satisfacción, prácticamente inaudible para cualquier otro que no la conociera sin embargo era notorio que estaba feliz por su acierto, tras unos momentos Spike retomo su lugar al lado de Crimson Star quien disfrutaba de un rebanada de pastel con total calma.

- no quieres participar? – pregunto sencillamente Spike, Crimson Star termino su bocado dirigiendo su atención al pequeño mientras se relamía levemente la boca, la larga lengua saboreando los últimos trozos de pastel al tiempo que lo hacía.

- dudo mucho que adivinen…y no necesitan saber lo que serian – Spike ladeo la cabeza levemente un tanto confundido.

- a que te refieres?- pregunto curioso el pequeño.

- he visto cosas…que probablemente ninguna de ellas ha visto…la mayoría peligrosas…- Spike asintió levemente comprendiendo, aunado al hecho que no conocía a nadie en el pueblo lo haría un tanto complicado para todos, aun así el muchacho parecía estar pasando un rato agradable, Fluttershy por su parte tras varias palabras de aliento de sus amigas tomo una pose digna, levantando la pata a la altura de su pecho mientras semejaba hablar con gran fuerza, las chicas parecieron confundidas por un momento hasta que Rainbow Dash dio un leve salto en su lugar.

- la princesa luna! – Fluttershy asintió feliz felicitando a su amiga quien solo levanto las patas en una pose de victoria.

El juego termino minutos después, las chicas poniéndose de pie pasaron a la siguiente actividad la cual era el cásico ponerle la cola al burro, sin embargo y con miradas traviesas las chicas rodearon a Crimson Star quien solo levanto una ceja levemente.

- ni lo piensen – dijo levemente aparentemente adivinando sus intenciones, muy a su pesar las chicas insistieron continuamente, invitándolo a participar, ya fuese con pequeños halagos, miradas inocentes e incluso retos abiertos, el muchacho no estaba muy seguro de participar sin embargo tras una muy leve mirada de Fluttershy quien lo invito directamente a divertirse un poco el muchacho cedió…comenzaba a notar que no podía negarse por mucho tiempo ante un pedido directo de la chica.

El mundo se volvió oscuro después de que la venda le cubrió los ojos, tras un par de vueltas el muchacho solo podía escuchar las voces del grupo quienes lo alentaban a encontrar la dirección correcta, por unos momentos no estuvo muy seguro de que hacer, mientras que alguien decía al frente alguien más decía hacia la derecha, por otro lado alguien grita izquierda causando que el muchacho solo trastabillara levemente en su lugar a paso lento, tras unos momentos el chico escucho el leve murmullo de Fluttershy, su voz apenas audible para cualquiera excepto alguien con un oído tan bueno como el suyo, las direcciones fueron dadas y tras unos momentos el chico encontró su marca con un sonoro alago del grupo… Crimson Star se quito la venda notando las caras felices de las chicas mientras solo levantaba el rostro levemente en una mueca sarcástica.

- no hicieron esta fácil – dijo levemente en un tomo calmado, Pinkie Pie adelantándose tomo la venda mientras brincaba feliz en su lugar.

- no sería divertido si solo te dijéramos exactamente donde esta verdad? – Crimson Star soltó una leve risita entre dientes, apenas esbozando una muy leve sonrisa, virtualmente indetectable a excepción de Rarity quien era una experta en leer el lenguaje corporal.

- supongo que no – dijo regresando a su lugar, acomodándose en el suelo nuevamente observando a las chicas continuar con el juego…incluso participando por momentos diciendo alguna dirección errónea e incluso lanzando muy leves rugidos causando que quien estuviera en turno saltara levemente asustada solo para decir el nombre del muchacho entre risas.

El juego de la cola termino, las chicas se acomodaron en un circulo cercano a Crimson Star con bocadillos y bebidas mientras comentaban anécdotas sencillas, recordando viejas aventuras y poniendo al día a Fluttershy con los eventos que se había perdido durante su desaparición. Tras unos momentos todas las presentes voltearon a ver al muchacho mientras le sonreían cálidamente.

- se que lo hemos mencionado muchas veces, pero en verdad te agradecemos por haber cuidado a Fluttershy – dijo Rarity para después mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el muchacho solo sacudió la cabeza levemente en su lugar sin darle mucha importancia.

- no fue nada – Rarity nuevamente noto ese atisbo de culpa en la mirada del muchacho, ladeando la cabeza levemente mientras no le retiraba la mirada.

- querido…no des amerites lo que hiciste…de no ser por ti Fluttershy tal vez no hubiera regresado a casa…- todas asintieron ante sus palabras mientras Crimson Star solo suspiraba muy levemente.

- probablemente hubiera estado mejor encontrando a alguien más…por mi causa quedo en medio de problemas que no eran suyos – Rarity retiro la mirada levemente…ese tema que Fluttershy había evitado cada vez que se le había preguntando.

- querido…no fue tu intención el que pasara nada de…lo que sea que allá pasado..estoy segura de eso…no te culpes por lo que paso…en su lugar deberías sentirte bien de haber hecho tan noble asaña…proteger a una total desconocida sin pedir nada a cambio…esa es la marca de un noble caballero – Rarity le esbozo una cálida sonrisa mientras el grupo asentía en acuerdo, Crimson Star por su parte solo retiro la mirada pensativo, momentos después Twilight busco el contacto visual con el chico el cual encontró momentos después, aprovechando esta oportunidad la unicornio le miro con sinceridad.

- Crimson Star … he querido preguntar algo, si no quieres responderlo no es necesario…pero me gustaría que lo hicieras…se que es difícil de creer pero en verdad todas deseamos de todo corazón hacer que tu estadía en poniville sea lo más grata y feliz posible…y si podemos saber más de ti…para no molestarte…no hacerte sentir incomodo…podrías decírnoslo? – Twilight le dio una mirada cálida y sincera, invitándolo a compartir un poco de el mismo… Crimson Star lo pensó por algunos momentos, no podía negar que el pequeño grupo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para hacerlo sentir bienvenido en el pueblo, el muchacho solo suspiro levemente observando a todas las presentes.

- de acuerdo…pregunta lo que quieras – Twilight asintió suavemente observando a todas por un segundo, días atrás habían planeado hacerle las preguntas pero también habían llegado al acuerdo que solamente Twilight las aria buscando hacerlas lo menos molestas posibles para el muchacho.

- bueno…Fluttershy menciono que tuviste malos momentos en otros pueblos…podrías decirnos un poco acerca de eso –

Crimson Star cerró los ojos, gruñendo levemente mientras los recuerdos regresaban a él como una marejada de miradas y desprecio, por unos momentos las chicas temieron que Crimson Star se levantara y las dejara sin decir palabra alguna hasta que el chico abrió los ojos hablando por lo bajo.

- no hay mucho que decir…los pocos pueblos que visite en mi niñez me miraban con asco y odio…asta que no fui adulto me fue casi imposible conseguir nada sin que me lo dieran de mala gana o a precios absurdos…fuera de eso nadie me ponía atención – el muchacho solo sacudió la cola levemente intentando relajarse.

- yo… en verdad lo lamento…- Twilight se mordió el labio inferior, tomando nota mental de hablar con las tiendas locales para evitar problemas.

- y…podemos preguntar de tus padres? – Crimson suspiro nuevamente, imaginaba que la pregunta saldría en cualquier momento.

- mi madre fue una pegaso… Mint Leaf…mi padre un dragón llamado Blue Fire…los dos están muertos…a manos de quien fue mi tutor durante toda mi vida…Grug el lagarto mercenario – las palabras del muchacho salieron sin mucho sentimiento, casi monótonas, como si las hubiera estado practicando por horas frente a un espejo, las chicas por otro lado sintieron como si les hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helado encima, apenas pudiendo creer las palabras salidas de la boca del muchacho quien suspiro levemente en su lugar, dejando salir de su boca diminutas lenguas de fuego, Fluttershy que ya había escuchado la historia solo miro hacia el suelo apenada, aun le era difícil aceptar que podía haber alguien tan cruel en el mundo.

-p-pero que! Porque…yo no…es que no puedo…pero qué clase de criatura puede hacer tal cosa!– fue lo único que pudo decir Twilight tras varios minutos de intentar procesar la información, haciéndosele totalmente imposible de creer semejante crimen en contra del otro ser vivo…Applejack rechinaba los dientes frustrada, Rainbow Dash se mantenía en su lugar con un tic en el ojo sin poder decir palabra, Pinkie Pie por su parte estaba horrorizada, su brillante pelaje rosado volviéndose opaco mientras sus alborotada melena se volvía lacia al igual que su cola, Rarity por su parte parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, cambiando entre furia contenida acompañada de palabras que ninguna poni educada debía decir y lagrimas de frustración, Spike por su parte se quedo con la boca abierta, paralizado totalmente sin siquiera poder procesar lo que había escuchado. El muchacho solo sacudió la cabeza levemente con una sonrisa sínica.

- el maldito me engaño toda la vida…quiso usarme como una herramienta para fabricar armas…igual que lo intento con mi viejo…- Crimson Star soltó una segunda risita…sínica y sarcástica mientras levantaba la pata con la que le había destrozado el ojo mirándola con un leve atisbo de satisfacción.

- por lo menos le deje un recuerdo en su horrendo rostro…eso si es que sigue vivo – las chicas tras tranquilizarse le miraron expectantes, sin decir palabra ya que el chico parecía dispuesto a continuar.

- ese bastardo – antes de que pudiera continuar Rarity le toco suavemente en el costado, una mirada llena de pena y las lagrimas contenida en sus brillantes ojos azules.

- querido…no es necesario usar malas palabras…no van contigo, no son necesarias… – el joven solo la miro reojo, preguntándose porque mencionaba algo así, sin embargo sin pesarlo mucho Crimson solo se detuvo por un momento pensando en sus palabras.

- Grug – dijo levemente

- Nos persiguió por días…finalmente sus lagartos nos rastrearon a las afueras de una cueva…querían que nos rindiéramos –

Al decir esto Crimson levanto la mirada, observando fijamente a Fluttershy quien solo sollozaba muy levemente en su lugar…Crimson sintió una ola de calor recorrerle el cuerpo, recordando la furia que había sentido en esos momentos…el dolor que había causado…no solo a él sino también a Fluttershy.

- no tengo que decir cuál fue mi respuesta –

Al decir esto sin pensarlo Crimson miro de reojo a Rarity quien le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

– y no creo que "alguien" me deje repetirlo -

El muchacho entonces torció la boca sarcásticamente al tiempo que Rarity le lanzaba una mirada de "dilo y te lavare la boca con jabón jovencito"

– luchamos asta que Grug apareció … intento convencerme con su lógica retorcida…pero – Crimson levanto la mirada, observando de lleno a Fluttershy quien ya se había calmado un poco, al notar su mirada la chica solo se ruborizo levemente.

– alguien me hizo entrar en razón…finalmente deje a Grug en el suelo…dispuesto a terminar con su miserable vida…pero alguien me detuvo…supongo que para bien –

Todas miraron a Fluttershy quien solo desvió la mirada, no estando segura de que decir, sin embargo todas le ofrecieron una sonrisa aprobatoria para después regresar su atención al muchacho, este por su parte solo se mantuvo silencioso, pensativo…las chicas entonces se miraron entre ellas…notando la silenciosa tristeza que llenaba al muchacho, no lo decía o dejaba que se mostrara fácilmente, incluso podían asegurar que el muchacho evitaba pensar en ella…sin pensarlo Rarity rodeo al muchacho en un cálido abrazo, sorprendido Crimson intento moverse al lado contrario por instinto tan solo para encontrar con Twilight quien también lo rodeaba con sus patas…todas lo hacían…Crimson no supo qué hacer, no tenía idea de que pasaba o porque lo hacían, aun así y sin poder explicarlo pudo sentir una calidez única, una sensación que jamás había sentido de tal manera o en tal nivel…las chicas solo se mantuvieron a su alrededor, ofreciéndole su apoyo, Twilight a su derecha, Rarity a su izquierda, Applejack Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy al frente mientras que Rainbow Dash le colgaba por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro tras de su melena sin permitir que nadie la mirara, no quería dejarse ver de esa forma, Spike por su parte le tocaba suavemente el ala, dándole su apoyo al igual que las chicas…a los pocos segundos Crimson Star solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, su cuerpo reacciono sin siquiera darse cuenta rodeando a las chicas con sus alas en un abraso que duro varios minutos.

La fiesta termino, el mal momento fue coronado por Spike quien apareció con un gran pastel decorado con la leyenda "bienvenidos Fluttershy y Crimson Star", el grupo comió con gusto acompañados de ponche y música, el sombrío ambiente de minutos atrás era remplazado por alegría y camaradería, Crimson Star aun pensaba en ese extraño momento, la calidez de las chicas y la sensación de paz que le había producido…se preguntaba si su vida seria así desde ese momento.

- todo poni quiero proponer un brindis – dijo sonriente Twilight llamando la atención de los presentes mientras levantaba un tarro lleno de cidra – no solo por el regreso de nuestra querida amiga Fluttershy sino también por la llegada de un nuevo amigo Crimson Star – todas levantaron sus tarros sonrientes, mirando al muchacho quien lo levanto de igual manera observándolas – por los viejos amigos y los nuevos amigos! – las chicas chocaron los tarros al unisonó, Crimson Star imitándolas más tranquilamente disfrutando de su bebida.

La fiesta termino, la noche ya estaba sobre el grupo el cual se disponía a retirarse a sus respectivas casas, minutos atrás Applejack le había comunicado a Crimson Star que mientras encontraba un lugar donde vivir era más que bienvenido en la granja, al comienzo el muchacho como era de esperarse se rehusó no queriendo ser una molestia, Applejack por su parte no acepto un no por respuesta, insistiendo que no era molestia alguna, al contrario era un gusto poder ofrecerle un lugar donde pasar la noche mientras encontraba un lugar propio.

Las palabras de buenas noches se dieron, el grupo intercambio los últimos comentarios y cada poni se retiro a su casa, Crimson Star por su parte fue llevado por Applejack a la habitación para invitados, un pequeño y cómodo cuarto con una cama, una mesa de noche al costado y algunos otros artículos sencillos…el muchacho solo observo la habitación agradecido…no le era fácil expresarlo sin embargo Applejack solo le deseo una buena noche dejándolo solo en la habitación para instalarse.

La cama era suave y cómoda, el clima agradable…no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido de esa manera, a pesar de que su pequeña choza era su hogar siempre la había sentido más como una necesidad que un gusto, por otro lado tal vez solo era el efecto de la sidra…no estaba seguro, aun así tras algunos momentos tras dejar su mochila a un costado de la cama el joven se hecho sobre la cama apenas cubriéndose con las sabanas…su mente revoloteó por algunos minutos con los acontecimientos en la fiesta y sin darse cuenta una muy leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro acompañado por el sueño que lo tomaba bajo su manto.

- supongo…que no es mal lugar para vivir – dijo en un suave murmullo antes de perderse en un plácido sueño…su primera noche en lo que parecía ser su nuevo hogar.


	14. Chapter 14 Querida princesa celestia

Querida princesa Celestia

El día de hoy mis amigas y yo acompañamos a Fluttershy al hospital para dar la bienvenida a su amigo Crimson Star, el joven que la ayudo mientras estuvo perdida en el bosque everfree.

Al llegar al hospital de inmediato pude comprender el motivo por el cual Fluttershy se sentía un tanto preocupada, Crimson Star resalta fácilmente en la multitud, no solo por su brillante color de pelaje, sino también por su apariencia. Sé que no es apropiado juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, sin embargo el joven es imponente e intimidante al mismo tiempo; como mencione su brillante pelaje carmesí lo hace difícil de no notar, acompañado por las grandes alas y cola draconica que de inmediato harían a cualquier poni pensar en un dragón, sus ojos son idénticos a los de Spike incluso en el color con la diferencia que los suyos reflejan tanto una gran confianza como una profunda desconfianza, fue fácil notarlo desde el primer momento que nos vio.

Desde el inicio Fluttershy se mostro cómoda en su presencia, algo que se ve poco dada su dificultad para expresarse con nuevos conocidos, aun así tras un breve momento de presentaciones nos dirigimos a la pequeña fiesta que Fluttershy había planeado días atrás.

El camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres fue de lo más interesante, los ponis que encontrábamos a lo largo del camino demostraron una variedad de reacciones que iban desde el miedo inmediato hasta la más cálida cordialidad, no está por de mas mencionar que Crimson Star se mostro confundido ante la amabilidad ajena, incluso me atrevería a decir que lo asustaba.

Tras el bullicioso mercado lleno de curiosos nos encaminamos atravez de la zona de tiendas, Crimson Star pareció más relajado desde este punto en adelante, la atención pareció confundirlo considerablemente y si lo que Fluttershy nos conto es cierto no lo culpo, solo puedo intentar imaginar lo incomodo y deprimente que debe ser recibir solo miradas recelosas y desdén a donde vallas. Curiosamente en nuestro recorrido nos encontramos con las dueñas del spa, Aloe y Lotus quienes tras los acostumbrados saludos mostraron un gran interés en Crimson Star, no puedo negar que me sorprendió la forma en la que lo miraban e incluso como le coqueteaban, Crimson Star parecía totalmente confundido ante esto, aun así espero que el cambio de actitud al que está acostumbrado lo haga sentir mas cómodo en poniville.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la granja, de algún modo logramos hacer que Crimson Star nos contara un poco de sí mismo, sin embargo en este punto todas nos dimos cuenta que su vida había sido muy dura por la intolerancia ajena, el solo hecho de enterarnos que os mercaderes le vendían comida dudosa me causo un nudo en el estomago, Crimson Star nos conto como las manzanas de Applejack eran las mejores que había probado en toda su vida, a riesgo de sonar petulante esta no es difícil de creer, sin embargo cuando Crimson Star menciono como las manzanas que el comía generalmente sabían agrias supimos de inmediato por lo que había pasado, supongo que en ese sentido es una gran ventaja que sea parte dragón, al igual que Spike parece ser que Crimson Star no es afectado por el estado de la comida aunque eso no disminuye la crueldad con la que fue tratado.

Al llegar al granero Spike tenía todo listo, la fiesta comenzó y aunque tomo tiempo me parece que logramos darle un momento de paz a Crimson Star, no estoy muy segura de si realmente lo disfruto, sin embargo Fluttershy y Rarity me aseguraron que lo hizo; supongo que no es de sorprenderse, Fluttershy parece no tener problema en saber lo que Crimson Star siente, Rarity por otro lado menciono que aunque no puede leer sus sensaciones si puede asegurar que su lenguaje corporal dice más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

Nos divertimos, reímos, comimos y pasamos un rato agradable y feliz, no es fácil expresar la felicidad que nos causa el regreso de Fluttershy aun cuando ya han pasado algunos días. En este punto sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir las lágrimas nuevamente, Crimson Star se abrió por un momento y lo que compartió nos rompió el corazón.

Crimson Star fue criado por Grug el lagarto mercenario, sin embargo aun no puedo comprender como alguien puede ser tan cruel para cometer un acto tan vil y despreciable. Aun atravez de esta carta me es difícil expresar lo sucedido. Grug asesinó a los padres de Crimson Star, es la forma más fácil de decirlo, el lagarto al no conseguir lo que buscaba de su padre Blue Flame quien parecía ser un herrero de profesión termino con su vida. Mint Leaf era el nombre de su madre una pegaso, en este punto me es difícil controlarme por lo que le pido una disculpa por las manchas en este pergamino.

La historia continua con eventos más recientes, la persecución a la cual Crimson Star y Fluttershy fueron sujetos por parte de Grug y sus lagartos, las peleas que se llevaron a cavo y el final del mismo. Al terminar su relato todas nos sentimos terriblemente, no solo por la historia que aun me es difícil de creer, sino también y quizás el motivo por el cual reaccione como lo hice momentos después…Crimson Star parecía indiferente ante sus propias palabras, no pude notar sensaciones tangibles, como si para él la muerte fuera algo común y cotidiano, se me partió el corazón al ver como la malicia de un lagarto lo había vuelto tan distante e insensible, no pude controlarme eh hice lo único que podía…lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas…todas los hicimos. A pesar del mar de sensaciones que se dio en ese momento no pude evitar notar algo, no solo el hecho que Crimson Star nos devolvió el gesto algo que no esperaba, sino también la calidez que irradiaba, el solo hecho de estar cerca de él me lleno de una profunda sensación de seguridad…es extraño, como si su presencia misma alejara los miedos y dudas.

Paso algo de tiempo antes de que nos separáramos de Crimson Star, intentamos alegrar el ambiente nuevamente cosa que logramos con un poco de esfuerzo, al terminar y con felicidad renovada nos retiramos cada poni a su respectiva casa no sin antes sentir que habíamos logrado aunque en péquela medida darle un respiro a Crimson Star que considero solo merece lo mejor, es un muchacho de buen corazón y noble a pesar de que el no parece notarlo, es impresionante como a pesar de lo que ah vivido aun es capaz de ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio.

Tu fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle

* * *

Twilight me conto acerca de su petición referente a Crimson Star, debo mencionar que no me siento del todo cómoda al hablar de alguien sin su conocimiento sin embargo confío en que todo será para beneficio del muchacho así que comenzaré.

Como todas las mañanas nos despertamos temprano para atender los cultivos, el gallo apenas había cantado por lo que me dispuse a preparar el desayuno para la familia, después de todo esta semana es mi turno para hacerlo. El desayuno estaba servido por lo que le pedí a Apple Bloom avisara a nuestro huésped que la comida estaba lista, minutos después mi pequeña hermana regreso un tanto preocupada comentando que no se encontraba en su habitación, esto me causo algo de sorpresa y preocupación, después de todo solo el día anterior había sido dado de alta en el hospital. La familia se dispuso a buscarlo cuando mirando por la ventana pude notar una figura que observaba la salida del sol. No tarde mucho en llegar a la pequeña colina y observar como Crimson Star solo estaba sentado hay observando el lugar aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, después de que le deje saber que me encontraba hay él se giro y hablamos por unos minutos. Al regresar a la casa comimos nuestro desayuno tranquilamente, Apple Bloom no paraba de hacer preguntas mientras que Crimson Star sorpresivamente le contestaba, tal vez no de la forma más expresiva pero parecía ser suficiente para la pequeña, la abuela Smith por su parte solo hacia divertidos comentarios acerca de Crimson Star quien parecía un tanto confundido…supongo que no está acostumbrado a que bromeen con el pero espero eso cambie pronto.

La mañana transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que pensé a partir de ese punto, a pesar de que no me sentía muy segura Crimson Star insistió en ayudar en algo, según sus palabras estaba arto de no hacer nada y otras cosas que realmente no voy a escribir aquí…tiene una forma muy agresiva de expresarse y usa muchas malas palabras, realmente es complicado no tomar una barra de jabón y enseñarle buenos modales.

Como sabrá la temporada Applebuck ya está cerca y tenemos mucho trabajo por delante por lo cual acepte su oferta y debo decir que estoy impresionada. A pesar de que no parece del todo recuperado su fuerza y dedicación al trabajo es más que impresionante, no le tomo mucho tiempo comprender él como cosechar las manzanas y no se diga de acarrearlas, ese muchacho tiene tanta o quizás más fuerza que mi hermano mayor y el es mucho más grande que los dos!

Por la tarde después de terminar las labores y terminar más temprano que de costumbre tomamos un merecido descanso y comida. La abuela Smith preparo un delicioso pastel de calabaza y es aquí donde aun no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago, Crimson Star se intereso de inmediato en el pastel, a pesar de que parecía tratar de ocultarlo olía el aroma como un crio que ah visto un bolsa de dulces en la mesa, después de comer la primer rebanada era obvio que le gustaba pero nuevamente parecía tratar de no mostrarlo…realmente me pregunto si le han pasado cosas tan malas que simplemente no quiere dejarse notar de ninguna forma. Casualmente y no lo negare curiosa y preocupada le pregunte si era su pastel favorito, Crimson Star de echo menciono que no pero que le parecía my bueno, desde ahí la conversación se torno un tanto deprimente. Crimson Star tenía un pequeño huerto en su casa, esto lo había comentado Fluttershy, sin embargo dado que vivía según lo que entiendo en el borde del bosque se que la tierra es complicada de trabajar en el mismo, esto sumado a lo que ya sabíamos de la horrible comida que le vendían…no puedo evitar querer cambiar eso preparándole comidas caceras para que pueda disfrutarlas de ahora en adelante.

Después de terminar la comida y gracias a la ayuda de Crimson Star tuvimos tiempo libre por la tarde, por mi parte pensé que un poco de diversión sería lo mejor especialmente para el que siempre se ve serio. Tras hablar un poco lo convencía de intentar a lanzar la herradura, al inicio pareció no muy interesado pero al final pareció tomarle el gusto.

Por la noche y después de dejar todo cerrado listo y preparado tomamos una simple cena de pan y leche…nuevamente tengo deseos de gritar y enseñar una lección a quien sea que allá sido el vendedor a cargo, la leche según sus palabras era dulce y refrescante, nada que ver con lo que tomaba…a estas alturas no estoy segura si Crimson Star es un tanto inocente al no darse cuenta de que le vendían comida podrida o solo no le importaba...aun así no tiene más de que preocuparse, aquí en poniville se que no volverá a tener problemas con comida mala.

No hay mucho más que decir, a pesar de que es un muchacho cayado y muy serio sé que es un buen poni, la dedicación que pone en el trabajo es muestra de su carácter y puedo asegurar que muy pronto se hará de muchos nuevos amigos.

Su leal súbdita Applejack

* * *

El día de hoy mientras buscaba telas para un importante encargo me encontré con Applejack y Crimson Star haciendo algunas compras, de inmediato y tras los acostumbrados saludos pude darme cuenta que nuestro querido invitado parecía incomodo, constantemente parecía mirar discretamente en todas direcciones, casi esperando que algo sucediera, no puedo más que mencionar que tal reacción a la vida cotidiana me parece preocupante…solo puedo rogar que con el tiempo Crimson Star se sienta cómodo y apreciado en la comunidad para dejar tras de sí sus malos recuerdos. A mi insistencia pasamos algunos minutos en un fantástico café que da la casualidad soy una regular. Desde un comienzo pude notar que Crimson Star olisqueaba el aire sumamente curioso, tal vez para los otros ponis sea imposible, pero Crimson Star dice mucho de si inconscientemente con su cuerpo, sus manierismos y reacciones me dicen que es un poni de instintos, fuerte y decidido pero a la vez lleno de curiosidad como un potro que apenas y está descubriendo el mundo, no puedo evitar pensar que esto es lindo y triste a la vez…que tanto se ha perdido para que a estas alturas de su vida apenas descubra los placeres de una buena taza de té?. Tras tomarnos la orden el camarero se retiro mencionando que tomaría unos minutos en regresar, en ese tiempo Applejack me conto lo buen trabajador que era, esto por supuesto no me sorprende, siendo un herrero de profesión es de esperarse que sea capaz de trabajar largas jornadas, después de todo dudo que cualquier poni pueda utiliza esos pesados martillos para fabricar todo tipo de artículos, e este punto no pude evitar preguntarle acerca de su profesión; que fabricaba, como lo hacía y otras tantas cosas que esperaba lo hicieran sentirse parte del grupo. Por unos minutos Crimson Star hablo un poco de lo que hacía, desde simples artículos como cuencos ollas y sartenes hasta artículos mucho más interesantes e incluso raros como armaduras piezas para maquinaria e incluso joyería! No pude evitar excitarme ante esto, Crimson Star por su puesto se sorprendió a lo cual de inmediato le pedí una disculpa, es extraño pero eh notado que la etiqueta y refinamiento lo hacen sentir incomodo, incluso me atrevería a decir que lo molestan…temo que allá tenido una mala experiencia con algún poni en particular pero tal vez solo sea mi imaginación. El té llego y no pude evitar sonreír divertida, en muchos aspectos Crimson Star se comporta como un gato, moviendo las orejas cuando escucha, moviendo la nariz cuando percibe un aroma o incluso mover su cola cuando tiene interés, el aroma del té pareció llegarle antes que a nosotras al tiempo que se relamía levemente los labios…es un chico verdaderamente curioso.

Al terminar Applejack me pidió como favor si le hacía compañía a Crimson Star, necesitaba atender algunos asuntos con los vendedores locales por la temporada Applebuck que se acerca y no quería importunar al muchacho, por supuesto acepte de buena gana, después de todo desde que Fluttershy regreso eh querido saber más del galante salvador de mi mejor amiga.

Tomo algo de tiempo, sin embargo poco a poco Crimson Star comenzó a compartir un poco de sí, inicialmente cosas sencillas como libros que habían llamado su atención, algunas actividades que le parecían agradables las cuales principalmente tenían que ver con su trabajo y finalmente la comida la cual simplemente estaba encabezada por lo que había experimentado en poniville.

Caminamos por el pueblo por algunos minutos hasta llegar al nuevo terreno, tengo entendido que están construyendo una nueva tienda, de que no estoy segura pero será divertido averiguarlo cuando esté terminada. En este momento es cuando aun no puedo creer lo que vi, acompañado de un horrible sonido y el grito de alarma de los trabajadores pude notar que un grupo de vigas de madera se balanceaban peligrosamente en la grúa que las sostenía, no está por de mas decir que estaba aterrada, los trabajadores en la planta baja corrían rápidamente buscando alejarse del peligro potencial de ser aplastados, sin embargo y aun no comprendo cómo fue posible que nadie notara al pequeño potrillo que estaba paralizado justo por debajo de la vigas, el pequeño no se movía, aterrado pensativo curioso…no puedo decir que fue, sin embargo cuando gire el rostro en busca de alguien que hiciera algo note la ausencia de Crimson Star, al regresar mi atención hacia las vigas pude notar un destello de brillante carmesí que se movía a toda velocidad en dirección al pequeño potrillo, las cuerdas que sujetaban las vigas cedieron y cayeron a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, todos los presentes lanzaron un grito aterrado…no parecía ser que Crimson Star llegaría el pequeño a tiempo, aquí es donde las cosas se vuelven increíbles; Crimson Star pareció entender que no lograría llegar, note como observaba las vigas…no comprendí que intentaba hasta el último momento. La primera de las vigas callo justo al lado del pequeño esquivándolo solo por centímetros, la segunda sin embargo fue recibida por un golpe tan tremendo que incluso resonó en el lugar, Crimson Star la golpe de lleno con la cabeza lanzándola hacia el frente y evitando que aplastara al pequeño, aun así la tercera viga callo justo sobre Crimson Star levantando una nube de polvo, todos los presentes de inmediato corrieron esperando ayudar…aun no puedo creer lo que vi, Crimson Star estaba parado justo sobre el pequeño potro, la viga partida sobre su lomo…había cubierto al pequeño con su cuerpo. Los trabajadores quitaron le viga de inmediato, el pequeño fue tomado por su madre quien entre lagrimas solo agradecía al Crimson Star por protegerlo de la manera que lo hizo…por supuesto todos parecían preocupados por el muchacho, después de todo no es común que le caiga a un poni una viga pesada de madera encima y no termine aplastado, aun así Crimson Star solo menciono una molesta sensación de dolor pero nada que no se curara con un poco de descanso.

Aun sorprendida y por no decir preocupada insistí en que Crimson Star visitara el hospital para estar seguros que no tenía alguna fractura, muy a su pesar accedió. Un par de horas después salimos del hospital con solo una advertencia y un moretón en su lomo.

Desde ahí regresamos al punto donde Applejack ya nos esperaba, por supuesto había escuchado toda la conmoción y la historia pero aun no podía creerla, Crimson Star por su parte menciono que estaba cansado y quería descansar un poco, su humildad es impresionante así también como su preocupación por los demás.

A partir de ese momento ya n o supe mas de Applejack y Crimson Star pero puedo asegurarle querida princesa que el día de hoy observe un acto de valor sin precedentes, un corazón fiero que está dispuesto a hacer lo correcto sin esperar nada a cambio, espero firmemente que Crimson Star sea recompensado por sus valientes actos y por sobre todo que encuentre paz y felicidad aquí en poniville con todos sus habitantes.

Su leal súbdita Rarity

* * *

Pasaron tres días mas sin ninguna noticia importante, Crimson Star continuo viviendo en la granja prestando sus servicios por la temporada, no podía negar que el trabajo era gratificante, la compañía grata y las comidas toda una experiencia, poco sabia que pronto conocería a una de los ponis mas importantes en equestria y esto sentaría la base de su nueva vida.

* * *

alflin!...joer aveces odio mi trabajo, estuve ocupado toda la semana y ya queria escribir el nuevo capitulo, almenos alfin lo termine y con esto ya avanzo a la parte que me interesa...la verdad este capitulo es mas como un pseudo resumen desde la perspectiva de las chicas enviandole cartas a la princesa celestia, originalmente pense en hacer una carta por cada una de ellas pero la verdad no pude pensar en un argumento creible para hacerlo, aun asi espero lo disfruten y esten atentos que prontamente traere el capitulo 15.


	15. Chapter 15 Entrevista

Capitulo terminado y listo, espero lo disfruten y me dejen algunos revews, me agrada leer sus opiniones y pues espero que asta el momento esten disfrutando la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiendola y sin mas aqui se los dejo divieranse

* * *

Entrevista

El tren avanzaba suavemente sobre las vías férreas saltando levemente por momentos acompañado del continuo sonido de las calderas que jalaban los coloridos vagones, dentro de uno de los tantos cuartos se encontraba Crimson Star quien solo miraba por la ventana pensativo, el paisaje era relajante con sus diferentes lagos, bosques y criaturas que moraban en el. El muchacho parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose como un completo desconocido como él había recibido una carta que según Twilight era de suma importancia.

Apenas dos días atrás mientras trabajaba en los campos Twilight apareció frente al muchacho con una carta sellada, tras unos minutos de explicaciones dados por la excitada unicornio Crimson Star abrió el pequeño pergamino leyendo su contenido:

_Estimado Crimson Star:_

_Por medio de este mensaje te extiendo la más cordial bienvenida al apacible pueblo de Poniville, ha sido traído a mi atención los sucesos que han acontecido en torno a tu persona, tanto en la ayuda prestada en su momento de necesidad a Fluttershy la pegaso así también como la ayuda prestada en el pueblo._

_Por motivo de estos sucesos me gustaría poder hablar directamente contigo, Twilight Sparkle bajo mis órdenes expresas me ha mantenido al día con tus actividades, te pido que no tomes esto como una falta de respeto o invasión de tu privacidad, al contrario es de mi interés el velar por la felicidad de todos y cada uno de los habitantes en Equestria. Sé que tendrás dudas e inquietudes pero espero podamos discutir estos asuntos prontamente._

_Firmado: Princesa Celestia._

Twilight desvió la mirada del libro que se encontraba frente a ella, desde que partieron Crimson Star continuaba callado y pensativo, realmente esperaba que no estuviera molesto por el asunto de los reportes, sin embargo no lo culpaba dada la forma en la que la gran mayoría de las cosas aun las tomaba como un ataque personal.

- Crimson Star… te pido una disculpa- dijo simplemente la chica en su lugar, el muchacho giro el rostro en su dirección observándola de reojo por un momento tan solo para sacudir la cabeza levemente.

- estabas haciendo lo que se te ordeno…no estoy molesto contigo – ante sus palabras Twilight suspiro aliviada – y…déjalo solo en Crimson – Twilight sonrió levemente levantando su libro nuevamente.

- está bien Crimson – momentos después Spike atravesó la puerta del vagón con una gran bandeja en manos, una sonrisa de lado a lado y una feliz actitud.

- y es la hora de los bocadillos! – dijo entusiasmado dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa, Twilight bajó su libro observando la misma al tiempo que Spike levantaba la tapa revelando un cuantioso numero de sándwiches recién preparados, la chica con su magia hizo flotar uno frente a ella dándole un pequeño mordisco.

- me encantan estos sándwiches de trigo, tengo que pedirles la receta alguna vez – el pequeño sándwich fue comido con gusto mientras Spike le ofrecía uno a Crimson, el muchacho lo tomo moviendo levemente la cabeza al tiempo que Spike tomaba asiento al lado del muchacho observando el paisaje disfrutando de su bocadillo.

- Crimson Star …te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo suavemente el pequeño dragón, a su vez el muchacho sin apartar la mirada de la ventana solo hizo un leve sonido con la garganta dejándole saber que no le molestaba la pregunta.

- bueno…me eh preguntando…se que tu mamá era una pegaso..y bueno tu papá un dragón…y bueno tu eres su hijo – Crimson Star entonces centro su atención en Spike, su brillante ojo verde posado en los contrarios haciendo que el pequeño dragón se pusiera más nervioso.

- y bueno…en verdad…ellos se querían cierto?...quiero decir…se casaron y todo eso…un dragón y una pegaso…- Spike comenzó a ponerse colorado, por su parte Crimson Star solo levanto la ceja levemente sin estar muy seguro a donde quería llegar, Twilight por su parte solo giro los ojos levemente.

- básicamente lo que Spike quiere saber es si es verdad…no es que no lo sea pero un cierto alguien tiene un amorío secreto…que no es tan secreto – Twilight soltó una risita divertida, Spike por su parte aun mas colorado giro en derredor molesto.

- Twilight! – refunfuño cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que miraba en dirección a la puerta, Crimson Star por su parte solo suspiro levemente.

- supongo que se querían…aunque probablemente nunca lo sepa…pero asumiendo que así fue…no veo cual es el punto niño…si quieres a alguien solo déjaselo saber…nunca sabes cuando puede ser tarde –

Spike aunque molesto, se mantuvo pensativo por unos minutos considerando sus palabras, tras unos momentos el joven dragón alcanzo otro sándwich y con una más calmada sonrisa solo asintió al muchacho quien de reojo solo le esbozo una muy leve sonrisa…tal vez no lo decía pero el joven pegadrake parecía haberle tomado afecto al pequeño dragón, aconsejándolo cuando el mismo tenía alguna pregunta incluso cuando sus respuestas parecían vagas, aun así Spike parecía tomar en serio sus palabras.

El tren se detuvo lentamente en la estación de Canterlot, el sonido de las ruedas rechino levemente contra el metal hasta que la gran máquina hizo un alto total. Crimson Star, Twilight y Spike descendieron de su vagón lentamente mientras el muchacho observaba el lugar levemente curioso. A diferencia de poniville Canterlot parecía una ciudad mucho mas bulliciosa y poblada, los ponis iban i venían por las calles en atuendos variados, yendo desde simples sombreros corbatines y capas a indumentarias completas como trajes y vestidos, el muchacho gruño levemente entre dientes, tenía la impresión que esto sería peor que el mercado en poniville.

Paso una tormentosa y terrible hora desde la estación hasta la zona habitacional de Canterlot, el camino estuvo plagado de ojos curiosos los cuales solo desquiciaban al joven pegadrake al punto que Twilight y Spike se vieron obligados a moverse más deprisa, a diferencia de poniville donde los residentes aunque curiosos se mantenían en una disposición mas respetuosa los habitantes de Canterlot parecían no tener reparo en el espacio personal. El mar de curiosos pasó por todas las facetas posibles; desde simples curiosos observando al muchacho, otros tanto llenos de preguntas, unos más precavidos e incluso temerosos de su salvaje apariencia a incluso molestos artistas de todo tipo tratando de obtener un modelo que en sus palabras era muy poco común y fresco.

Crimson Star gruño molesto en su lugar, tras varios minutos lograron encontrar un pequeño café en un punto discreto de la calle, el mismo tenía pocos clientes en ese momento convirtiéndose en el punto perfecto para un necesario respiro.

- en verdad…estoy odiando este lugar – dijo entre dientes Crimson Star mientras masticaba salvajemente un sándwich dejando salir un poco de su frustración, Twilight por su parte solo suspiro levemente.

- realmente no esperaba esto, de haberlo sabido hubiera solicitado un carruaje para ir directamente sin pasar por todo esto…Crimson en verdad lo lamento – Twilight toqueteo su sándwich levemente con la pata, sus orejas caídas y su rostro mortificado por la situación mientras que Spike terminaba de comer su propio bocadillo.

- bueno no hay mucho que hacer…el castillo ya no está lejos y Crimson podrá descansar de todo esto – mientras decía esto el sonido de un carruaje se dejo escuchar en la lejanía, por instinto y costumbre Spike giro el rostro en la dirección que provenía el sonido tan solo para levantarse sobre su asiento mirando con detenimiento, momentos después el pequeño dragón sonrió levemente apuntando en la dirección de donde provenía el carruaje.

- Twilight…no es ese Fancypants? – pregunto levemente el joven, Twilight por su parte levanto el rostro asintiendo levemente.

- si es el…pero como lo conoces? – respondió y pregunto al mismo tiempo la unicornio a su pequeño ayudante.

- Rarity hablo de el por días después de que regresaron, no es difícil de notar – al tiempo que los dos hablaban el carro se detuvo a poco distancia mientras el elegante equino observaba en la dirección del grupo, momentos después tras bajar de su transporte acompañado por una bella unicornio de melena rosada pálido, pelaje blanquecino y ojos lilas, el equino sacudió la corta melena de color azul celeste elegantemente, pelaje de un tono blanquecino al igual que su acompañante.

- oh si la memoria no me falla eres la amiga de la señorita Rarity cierto, la jovencita del hermoso vestido de fiesta – Fancypants sonrió amablemente acompañado de Fleur de lis quien de igual manera le sonrió, Twilight asintió suavemente observando al elegante equino.

- me da gusto que me recuerde señor Fancypants, espero se encuentre bien al igual que su bella acompañante – Fancypants soltó una risita divertido mientras asentía con la cabeza levemente.

- esos deliciosos modales campiranos son tan refrescantes, en efecto mi querida niña me encuentro bien – al momento su mirada se desvió a sus dos acompañantes mientras era más que obvio que su curiosidad había sido tocada – y si no es molestia puedo preguntar quiénes son estos dos gentiles caballeros? – Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, aunque Crimson Star podía ser catalogado como un caballero Spike era una historia diferente, aun así con gusto la chica se puso entre los dos jóvenes.

- el es Spike mi asistente – dijo suavemente señalando a Spike, al momento el pequeño dragón bajo de su asiento saludando amablemente con la mano mientras la extendía.

- es un placer señor Fancypants, Rarity habla muy bien de usted – el equino respondió al saludo con el propio, sacudiendo suavemente su mano con su pata.

- un placer conocerte joven Spike, es la primera vez que veo un pequeño dragón en persona – dicho esto Spike extendió la mano hacia la unicornio quien respondió de igual forma, esta vez sin embargo Spike hizo una leve reverencia besándole la pata galantemente – oh y más aun uno con tan buenos modales – dijo rápidamente Fancypants sonriendo, de inmediato Twilight temiendo que esto podía ser la gota que derramo el vaso se apresuro a presentar al muchacho.

- el es Crimson Star, un muy buen amigo – Fancypants de inmediato noto varios aspectos poco comunes, principalmente los ojos que eran idénticos a los del pequeño Spike, tras unos momentos de observarlo el equino se acercó un poco extendiendo la pata amistosamente.

- debo decir y espero no te ofenda que tu apariencia me es de lo mas intrigante, sería mucho preguntar acerca de esto joven Crimson Star? – Crimson le observo por un momento, a pesar de que sus manierismos eran elegantes como todos los otros ponis y unicornios que había encontrado en el camino había algo diferente en el, primeramente a diferencia de todos los demás sus ojos no demostraban esa autoproclamada superioridad, la misma que muchos de los anteriores con quien se había topado le habían dado, al contrario parecía ser alguien que sorpresivamente no juzgaba inmediatamente, sin mucho pensarlo el muchacho estiro la pata haciendo un rápido contacto mientras sus brillantes ojos verdes se mantenían en los azul celeste contrarios.

- pegaso mas dragón igual a lo que ves – respondió simple y sencillamente, ante esto y con sorpresa en el rostro Fancypants retiro su pata al tiempo que Fleur le observaba con igual curiosidad.

- debo decir que no tengo palabras para expresar mi sorpresa joven Crimson Star, en todos mis años no me había topado con un joven de tu tipo…no me mal entiendas y espero no te ofendas, eso solo algo que no se ve a menudo…- dicho esto el elegante equino recupero la compostura sonriendo elegantemente – y si no es mucha la curiosidad mis jóvenes amigos a que se debe su visita en Canterlot? – Twilight de inmediato tomo el control de la conversación anteponiéndose muy levemente frente a sus acompañantes.

- nos dirigíamos al castillo, tenemos algunos asuntos que atender hay – Fancypants inmediatamente soltó una leve risita divertido.

- oh pero que agradable coincidencia, curiosamente me dirigía hacia allá antes de verlos en el camino mi querida niña, seria todo un placer llevarlos si así lo desean – Fancypants se hizo a un lado mostrando su amplio carruaje, Twilight por su parte estaba dispuesta a rechazar amablemente la oferta, sin embargo tras pensarlo un momento asintió levemente.

- señor Fancypants nos aria un gran favor, justamente hablábamos de eso cuando apareció – el equino soltó un leve sonido aprobatorio levantando el mentón.

- no se diga mas mis estimados jóvenes, el castillo aguarda – dicho esto todos entraron en el gran carruaje, sorpresivamente Crimson Star no pareció objetar la decisión en lo mas mínimo mientras se acomodaba en una esquina observando por la gran ventana del mismo.

El carruaje se movía suavemente por las calles de Canterlot, el bullicio de la ciudad llegaba levemente al interior del mismo mientras Twilight discutía casualmente con Fancypants, principalmente acerca de sucesos cotidianos de poniville los cuales parecían ser del agrado del elegante equino.

- la vida en poniville debe ser de lo mas jocosa, definitivamente debo planear unas pequeñas vacaciones en el…los festivales y anécdotas que cuentas son simplemente fascinantes mi querida niña – Twilight se sonrojo muy levemente agradeciendo el cumplido, tenía que aceptar que de entre todos los elegantes ponis de la clase alta Fancypants era sin duda alguna su favorito, no solo su educación y conocimiento eran admirables sino también su fascinación por las cosas más humildes además del respeto que mostraba a las mismas.

- seria un gusto y un placer ver por los preparativos para sus vacaciones si le parece conveniente, estoy segura que Rarity estaría sumamente sorprendida con su visita – la plática derivo rápidamente en otros temas un tanto más complicados, a pesar de esto Twilight siendo la culpa unicornio que era pudo mantenerse al margen de la conversación sorprendiendo al equino quien parecía disfrutar plenamente de la conversación, minutos después Fancypants desvió su atención a Crimson Star quien solo observaba por la ventana en silencio.

- dime joven Crimson Star, que piensas de nuestra ciudad? – por un momento el muchacho pareció no escucharlo hasta que giro el rostro posando sus draconicos ojos en el equino, Fancypants no pudo evitar tener un mar de sensaciones, Fleur parecía reaccionar de la misma forma…aquellos brillantes ojos dejaban muy en claro que el muchacho no era alguien que debía ser tratado a la ligera, había un profundo instinto salvaje que amenazaba con salir si se le provocaba lo suficiente.

- muy ruidosa para mi gusto…veo demasiada falsedad a donde mire – Twilight se retorció en su lugar levemente, realmente no esperaba un comentario tan directo y menos con nula delicadeza, Fancypants por su parte pareció meditar por un momento su respuesta para simplemente soltar una risita divertido.

- tal vez sea así mi joven muchacho, la alta sociedad puede ser una selva salvaje en si misma donde las apariencias pueden ser tanto o más mortales que una hoja afilada…aun así confío en que encontraras algo que llame tu atención o incluso despierte tu interés – Crimson Star desvió levemente la mirada, no podía negar que los aromas que captaba en el ambiente lo invitaban a querer probar la comida, incluso algunos lugares particulares como una tienda de herramientas y una joyería le eran de interés, después de todo como herrero el observar el trabajo de otros siempre podía acarrear nuevas ideas para sus propias creaciones.

- supongo…la comida huele bien – respondió secamente, Fancypants por su parte soltó una risa satisfecho ante su respuesta.

- y nuevamente si no es grande la molestia, puedo preguntar de donde bienes y a que te dedicas? – Crimson Star un poco más cómodo en la conversación regreso su atención a Fancypants.

- borde exterior del bosque everfree…soy herrero de profesión – tanto Fancypants como Fleur casi salieron disparados de sus lugares, la mención del bosque por mucho los había sorprendido.

- por Celestia mi querido muchacho, estas muy lejos de casa – dijo con total sorpresa, Crimson Star por su parte solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- no mas…no hay nada para mi allá…desde hace algunos días vivo en poniville – Fancypants de inmediato noto un cierto atisbo de melancolía, o quizás de enojo, no estaba seguro por lo cual cambiando de tema rápidamente se aclaro la garganta.

- y dime mi enigmático muchacho…vivías con tus padres en esas tierras lejanas? – esta vez fue el turno de Twilight y Spike para brincar en sus asientos, la unicornio con un gesto preocupado sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente mientras que Spike solo movía su mano justo sobre su cuello en un ademan para evitar la pregunta, aun así y notando estas señas muy tarde Crimson Star solo regreso la mirada a la ventana respondiendo con esa indiferencia con que siempre lo hacía.

- no…ambos están muertos – Fancypants torció el rostro levemente mordiéndose el labio, Fleur por su parte solo desvió la mirada mostrando pena y tristeza causando que el asta ese momento agradable ambiente se tornara pesado.

- oh…en verdad lo lamento joven Crimson Star, tienes mi más sentido pésame – el equino se aclaro la garganta un momento, aparentemente pensando que decir sin embargo Crimson Star solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-no hay problema…a decir verdad nunca los conocí por lo que no hay mucho que lamentar – dicho esto y con el rápido pensamiento que solo los aristócratas tienen para convertir una situación desfavorable en una más aceptable la plática continuo con un rápido cambio de tema.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas del castillo donde los guardias tras revisar las intenciones de los visitantes les permitieron el paso, el vehículo se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas abriéndose las propias dejando salir a sus pasajeros, Fancypants por su parte le sonrió cálidamente a los jóvenes ya con un humor mucho más relajado.

- y con esto termina nuestro pequeño viaje, espero lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo – Twilight asintió levemente al igual que Spike, Crimson Star por otro lado parecía curioso ante el gran castillo que se encontraba frente a él, mirando con detenimiento las grandes torres, adornos y parafernalia que llenaban el lugar, Fancypants no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita haciendo que el muchacho desviara su atención en su dirección.

- espero no te ofendas, pero me parece agradable ver la sorpresa en el rostro de los jóvenes, no hay nada mas vigorizante que la pura expresión del descubrimiento –

Crimson Star solo ladeo levemente la cabeza, no estando seguro de que quería decir, ante esto Fancypants solo negó levemente con la cabeza sonriente

– no me hagas cazo muchacho, espero puedan arreglar todos sus asuntos y estaremos en contacto querida, en verdad estoy considerando esas vacaciones –

sin decir más el elegante equino y su acompañante se despidieron de los jóvenes tomando su propia dirección, Twilight entonces se giro observando las puertas para después acercarse a uno de los guardias, un momento después tras dar el mensaje de su arribo las puertas se abrieron dejándolos entrar.

El interior del castillo era tanto o más ostentoso que el exterior, los pisos de mármol blanco acompañados con adornos tallados de diversas figuras, los pilares que sostenían los techos adornados de igual manera con diferentes temas así también como macetas llenas de brillantes y coloridas flores por doquier. Los ponis iban i venían ocupados con sus labores, mucamas llevando sesta de ropa sucia o manteniendo todo en perfecto orden, soldados haciendo sus rondas y otras figuras curiosas moviéndose por los diferentes pasillos, Twilight explico inmediatamente que muchos de esos curiosos visitantes eran embajadores de otras tierras lejanas, Crimson Star solo asintió levemente, no muy interesado en realidad mientras observaba el lugar detenidamente.

- Twilight es bueno verte de nuevo – un guardia saludo amistosamente a la chica quien se acercó sonriente.

- es bueno estar de vuelta – respondió rápidamente, ante esto el guardia observo a sus acompañantes de inmediato – iba a preguntar si venias de visita pero supongo que es asunto oficial – Twilight asintió levemente mirando a Crimson Star.

- así es, tiene una entrevista con la princesa Celestia – el guardia asintió rápidamente mientras los invitaba a seguirlos, Twilight realmente no necesitaba la escolta puesto que conocía el castillo a la perfección, aun así sabia que la visita del muchacho demandaba el protocolo básico el cual simplemente era la guía del guardia.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos Crimson Star noto algo curioso, un aroma muy leve a humedad que contrastaba totalmente con el continuo olor de las flores que llenaban los pasillos, sin darle mucha importancia el muchacho solo siguió al grupo al tiempo que Twilight hablaba casualmente con el guardia, intercambiando simples anécdotas como lo había hecho con Fancypants. Tras unos minutos y de moverse entre los cuartos y unas cuantas escaleras llegaron a una bellamente decorada puerta con el símbolo de un sol dorado, el guardia golpeo suavemente la puerta anunciando su presencia.

- princesa Celestia Twilight Sparkle ha llegado con su invitado – segundos después la puerta se abrió por si misma dejando ver por dentro un gran escritorio lleno de varios pergaminos, grandes estantes y libreros a los costados y un gran ventanal justo frente a la puerta decorado con un bello diseño de cristal cortado.

- te lo agradezco Steel Wing puedes dejarnos a solas – el guardia hizo una leve reverencia militar mientras daba paso a los invitados no sin antes desearle un buen día a Twilight y Spike para terminar con un saludo formal a Crimson Star, las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos y la princesa levanto la mirada justo después de terminar de escribir algo en un pergamino el cual mágicamente se enrollo y acomodo en un estante cercano.

- Twilight Sparkle mi fiel estudiante, es un gusto verte nuevamente – la chica hizo una leve reverencia antes de encaminarse rápidamente a su lado para acto seguido con cariño restregarse en su costado levemente.

- es bueno estar de regreso princesa Celestia – las dos chicas intercambiaron una rápida sonrisa antes de que la princesa volviera su atención a los dos jóvenes.

- es bueno verte de nuevo Spike, confío en que tu pequeño amigo Peewee se encuentre bien – Spike sonrió confiado cruzándose de brazos.

- gracias princesa, se encuentra muy bien y no se preocupe Fluttershy lo cuida mientras estamos de visita – la princesa entonces dirigió su atención a Crimson Star quien solo la observaba seriamente, la regente del Equestria le observo por un momento de igual manera hasta que caminando grácilmente alrededor de su escritorio se sentó a poca distancia de el mirándolo con elegancia.

- se bienvenido joven Crimson Star, soy la princesa Celestia regidora de Equestria - dicho esto hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, el muchacho por su parte apenas y se movió, su cola sacudiéndose levemente atrás de si como si de un gato se tratara.

- Crimson Star…pero eso ya lo sabe – dijo secamente, Twilight no podía estar más que horrorizada, jamás había visto tal falta de cortesía para la princesa, mas aun cualquier muestra de sensación, Celestia sin embargo solo sonrió levemente como una madre que observa a uno de sus hijos.

- por supuesto mi querido muchacho, Twilight Sparkle espero te allá hecho saber que bajo mis ordenes envió cartas referentes a ti – el muchacho solo cerro muy levemente los ojos, no muy contento con la idea pues sentía que estaba simplemente siendo observado como algún extraño ser.

- lo hizo – nuevamente su respuesta vino sencilla y fría, Twilight comenzaba a preocuparse, sabía que la princesa era sumamente paciente y tolerante, aun así no estaba segura de que tanto permitiría tal falta de cortesía en toda forma.

- mi leal estudiante, te importaría dejarnos a solas? Me gustaría poder hablar con tu amigo en privado…estoy segura que un cierto capitán de la guardia estará feliz de verte – la princesa le esbozo una cálida sonrisa a la chica quien se relajo un poco. Spike i Twilight salieron del estudio no sin antes despedirse de la princesa dejando solos a los dos en el estudio.

- Crimson Star – la voz de la princesa se mantuvo serena y dulce, la mención de su nombre le causo una extraña sensación, no era peligro o agresión, parecía ser un genuino intento por mostrarle solo comprensión.

- eh leído las cartas que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas me han enviado…- al decir esto la alicornio comenzó a caminar rumbo a la gran ventana deteniéndose justo en frente a esta – y debo pedirte una disculpa – Crimson Star levanto la ceja levemente, ciertamente no era por nada lo que esperaba escuchar y más de quien se había mencionado como la regidora de Equestria, ciertamente esperaba no menos que los molestos ponis de clase alta y su sobre valorada pomposidad.

- disculpa de que – pregunto el muchacho genuinamente confundido, Celestia giró el rostro en su dirección, moviendo la cabeza invitándolo a acercarse a la ventana, tras unos momentos de duda el muchacho lo hizo observando atravez del mismo el panorama, pudo ver los lagos montañas y en la lejanía lo que supuso seria poniville y el inicio del bosque everfree.

- como regidora de Equestria mi deber es ver por la seguridad de todos los habitantes…grandes y pequeños…ponis pegaso o unicornio…y eso no excluye a los mestizos – la princesa giro el rostro completamente en dirección del muchacho, los brillantes ojos magenta se encontraron con los verdes draconicos del muchacho y de inmediato Crimson Star pudo notar una genuina mueca de tristeza.

- mi descuido en los bordes exteriores del bosque everfree te ah costado caro…un error que debí prever...- Crimson Star se mantuvo silencioso por un momento mientras consideraba sus palabras, para él no tenían sentido, después de todo la muerte y el abuso del poder eran una situación cotidiana, al menos para él lo eran.

- no veo cual es el problema – respondió secamente observando atravez de los coloridos cristales – no es algo fuera de lo común – Celestia de inmediato giro el rostro en dirección al muchacho sorprendida.

- acaso en el borde este tipo de situaciones son tan comunes? – pregunto en un tono serio, Crimson Star por su parte solo asintió.

- que no lo es en todos lados? – Celestia giro en su lugar dándole la espalda al muchacho quien ahora comenzaba a pensar que no era algo tan común.

- atravez de los años he luchado por qué Equestria sea un lugar pacifico…un lugar donde todo poni o criatura que lo desee pueda vivir en paz…con el tiempo y esfuerzo se logro que las tragedias se redujeran al mínimo…es imposible prever el ataque de las criaturas salvajes, es parte de su naturaleza…sin embargo por un tiempo creí que finalmente habíamos dejado atrás los barbáricos tiempos donde la muerte se cernía no por la naturaleza…sino por los habitantes mismo –

Celestia se giro nuevamente observando al muchacho detenidamente – en otras palabras…por difícil que te parezca de creer por muchos años no hubo más asesinatos…no hubo crueldad o abuso del poder…esta situación… tu situación...me dice que eh dado por hecho que esa paz seria permanente…y por este motivo me disculpo..mi error lo has pagado tú –

Crimson Star se mantuvo en su lugar silencioso, apenas moviendo la cola levemente mientras miraba por la ventana pensativo, realmente no estaba seguro de que decir o hacer, por un lado la princesa parecía genuinamente preocupada, por otro lado realmente no le importaba demasiado, después de todo había vivido de esa forma toda su vida, al final era cotidiano y normal para él. Los minutos pasaron mientras la princesa parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que con un leve movimiento llamo la atención del muchacho.

- Crimson Star, sé que no tengo el derecho de preguntar y si decides no responder no te forzare…pero me gustaría que me hablaras de tu vida en el borde exterior…permíteme saber qué es lo que he dejado pasar…permíteme intentar corregir mi error – Celestia se mantuvo en su lugar sin decir mas, Crimson Star suspiro levemente mientras meditaba su petición…al final de todo no cambiaba en mucho que se opusiera. Con un leve asentimiento Crimson Star comenzó su relato.

Primeramente expuso la forma en la que los jóvenes eran tratados, en general los potrillos que provenían de alguna familia estaban relativamente seguros, sus padres cumplían las funciones necesarias mientras que los pequeños eran educados desde temprana edad a trabajar realizando labores diversas, por otro lado los pequeños que vivían con uno solo de sus familiares o no los tenían eran algo totalmente distinto, mientras que los que aun tenían un familiar debían realizar muchas más labores algunas incluso superiores a sus capacidades los huérfanos debían trabajar por su cuenta, las casas de cuidado servían mas para darles un lugar donde dormir y mantenerlos fuera de las calles, aun así su alimentación corría completamente a cargo de ellos mismos haciendo que la vida fuera muy dura para los que no eran suficientemente fuertes. Los nobles de los pueblos cercanos por otro lado continuamente abusaban de su posición, tomando los mejores alimentos para sí mismo mientras que obligaban a quienes podían a trabajar en sus tierras ya fuese con promesas de una mejor vida o simplemente amedrentándolos con sus fuerzas personales, ya fuesen militares contratatados o mercenarios. En ese punto el relato se volvió un tanto más personal, después de todo el fue criado por el grupo de mercenarios bajo el mando de Grug su "padre" adoptivo como en ese tiempo se hacía llamar el mismo. El muchacho mostraba una cantidad de repudio contenido impresionante, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias la princesa no podía realmente culparlo. Su vida hasta cierto punto pareció no tan desagradable en un inicio, a pesar de su apariencia algunos de los potrillos no parecían ser tan prejuciosos ante su aspecto diferente, por desgracia la gran mayoría de los adultos eran supersticiosos en extreme y agregado a la mala fama generalizada hacia los mercenarios el pequeño pegadrake fue despreciado rápidamente.

Mientras continuaba relatando las situaciones que recordaba la princesa Celestia se dio cuenta de algo importante, Crimson Star raramente se mencionaba a sí mismo, lo que sentía o la forma en la que había reaccionado, más interesado en exponer la forma en la que los habitantes de esa zona se comportaban y trataban entre ellos mismos.

Al final del relato Crimson Star había expuesto la terrible situación en la que se encontraba el borde exterior, lleno de clase alta corrupta, abuso de sus beneficios y la indiferencia para con el bienestar ajeno… Celestia no podía creer que el rapto, el asesinato y otras atrocidades habían pasado por alto tan fácilmente, esto sin embargo acompañado por el continuo trabajo de los mercenarios que no permitían un flujo de información por los medios que fueran necesarios.

- debo decir que estoy sin palabras…tomare medidas inmediatas para arreglar este terrible problema – mientras decía esto el joven pegadrake pudo notar un destello de frustración e ira contenida por parte de la princesa que desapareció rápidamente, sustituido por una triste sonrisa para el muchacho – no puedo cambiar tu pasado..no puedo darte de vuela lo que perdiste…sin embargo y si me lo permites…quisiera apoyarte en tu presente y futuro…si quieres aceptarlo te ofrezco tu propia casa y negocio en poniville…es lo menos que puedo hacer – Crimson Star mantuvo su mirada en la ventana, pensando por un momento su proposición, no podía negar que una casa y una herrería nueva eran gratas ideas…después de todo había abandonado su casa anterior después de todos los sucesos con Grug y Fluttershy, momentos después Crimson Star regreso la mirada a la princesa, fría e indiferente.

- si eso la hace sentir mejor – respondió simplemente, encaminándose hacia la puerta suponiendo que la entrevista y plática había terminado.

- Crimson Star te agradezco el contarme todo esto, ten por seguro que haré todo en mi poder para que el borde exterior sea un lugar pacifico nuevamente – Crimson Star solo sacudió la cabeza levemente, sonriendo sínicamente al tiempo que torcía la boca despectivamente.

- porque tendría que importarme lo que los patanes de ese pueblo reciban o no…por mi pueden ahogarse en su basura, matarse los unos a los otros o lo que sea…después de todo no hay nada que me importe en ese basurero –

Celestia no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, sus palabras estaban llenas de resentimiento y sin embargo estaba segura que de no haberle importado no habría dicho nada desde un comienzo, sin querer forzar las cosas más Celestia le sonrió cálidamente.

- los perpetradores de los crímenes serán juzgados…es una promesa – Crimson Star solo se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, pensando para sí mismo.

-_ espero que así sea -_ el muchacho abrió la puerta levemente, sin embargo al momento sus instintos se sacudieron violentamente, no podía explicarlo pero algo dentro de sí se sacudió, al momento giro el rostro en dirección a la princesa mientras su mirada se desvió rápidamente al techo…algo no estaba bien, inmediatamente el muchacho pudo sentir un extraño movimiento justo a su lado, sabía que no había nada en ese lugar sin embargo la suave corriente de viento que se había generado no era natural, Crimson Star entonces giro en su propio eje, lanzando su musculosa cola contra el aire mientras esta impactaba con un ser invisible, la princesa Celestia pudo observar como "algo" golpeaba fuertemente contra uno de los libreros tirando su contenido sobre el invisible agresor, al momento la criatura comenzó a hacerse visible dejando ver por un momento a una criatura humanoide de piel verde y ojos saltones, un camaleón de gran tamaño el cual tras sujetarse la cabeza dolido se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto, Crimson Star sin perder tiempo se lanzo en contra del atacante sujetándolo por la garganta con las fauces, dejando salir una muy leve onda de llamas las cuales le arrancaron un grito de dolor ahogado, al momento el muchacho girando nuevamente sobre su propio eje lanzo al indefenso camaleón justo sobre la cabeza de la princesa mientras el cuerpo impactaba a medio aire con otro de los seres invisibles, los dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo con un sonoro impacto. Crimson Star dio un salto en dirección a los atacantes, cayendo sobre los mismo presionándolos contra el suelo haciendo que se quedaran quietos totalmente sorprendidos, el joven pegadrake gruño salvajemente mostrando los dientes, lenguas de fuego escapando de su boca amenazando con convertirlos en carbón en cualquier momento, Celestia por su parte sorprendida observo a los extraños seres con sorpresa reprimida.

- que significa esto – dijo en un tomo calmado a los camaleones que mantenían un ojo en el muchacho y otro en la princesa, uno de ellos moviendo lentamente la mano hacia su costado intento alcanzar lo que parecía ser una daga pequeña, Crimson Star notando este movimiento presiono fuertemente el pecho de ambos camaleones sacándoles un quejido ahogado ahora que sus pulmones tenían más dificultad en obtener oxigeno.

- mueve un musculo mas…y te daré el bronceado de tu miserable vida – los camaleones notaron que el muchacho no bromeaba, las llamas que salían de su boca ya habían comenzado a quemar sus rostros lentamente.

- no importa que nos mates niño…cumplimos nuestra misión – al decir esto un guardia entro rápidamente por la puerta.

- princesa Celestia hay intrusos en…-el guardia no pudo terminar su frase al notar a los dos camaleones en el suelo.

- lo sé, informa a Shining Armor que estamos bajo ataque de inmediato – el guardia asintió rápidamente llamando a mas guardias quienes de inmediato pusieron bajo custodia a los camaleones, Crimson Star sin embargo noto algo extraño, esas criaturas tenían el mismo olor a humedad que había notado desde que llego al castillo.

- estas cosas llevan tiempo metidas en el castillo – dijo observándolas mientras se las llevaban.

- como lo sabes Crimson Star? – pregunto de inmediato la princesa en un tono serio.

- desde que llegue las olí…no es fuerte pero huelen a pantano – la princesa no dijo nada mientras un segundo guardia aparecía por la puerta apresurado.

- princesa los invasores tomaron la torre norte! – dijo en pánico, Celestia de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par.

- es donde están las habitaciones de mi hermana – el guardia asintió continuando.

- no solo eso Twilight Sparkle se encaminaba a visitarla – la princesa frunció el entrecejo, ahora comprendía cual era el motivo del ataque, Crimson Star por su parte solo gruño entre dientes caminando en dirección al guardia, empujándolo contra la pared mientras le gruñía rostro a rostro.

- donde está la torre! – demando molesto, el guardia tomado por sorpresa dio una rápida mirada a la princesa quien asintió silenciosamente.

- e-está en el ala norte del castillo pasando la entrada, es un pasillo largo seguido de dos escaleras de caracol no es difícil de encontrar- apenas termino de decir sus palabras Crimson Star libero al guardia saliendo en carrera apresurada en la dirección indicada.

- pero..que fue eso princesa- pregunto el guardia frotándose el cuello algo dolorido.

- un muchacho…preocupado por su amiga –

Crimson Star corrió rápidamente por los pasillos, no estaba seguro de porque pero sabía que esto no era nada bueno.


	16. Chapter 16 Atentando

Que puedo decir, estava inspirado y simplemente este capitulo salio solito, espero lo disfruten y con suerte los capitulos saldran un poco mas rapido apartir de ahora ya que esto se esta encaminando hacia donde quiero que valla jeje, y bueno nuevamente aqui se los dejo y espero les guste asta el proximo capitulo!

* * *

Atentando

Twilight trotaba alegremente por los pasillos del castillo, hasta el momento había pasado una muy grata tarde tanto en la compañía de su hermano Shining Armor como su hermana en ley la princesa Cadence. La tarde había pasado gratamente, una deliciosa taza de té, deliciosos bocadillos y las anécdotas de los recién casados quienes aun destilaban amor de una forma mucho muy melosa, aun así Twilight disfrutaba plenamente del tiempo mientras recordaba fugazmente su conversación.

- han sido días un tanto extraños – comento la joven unicornio tras bajar su taza de té – después de que Fluttershy desapareció todas estábamos al borde del colapso nervioso…pero cuando su carta llego diciendo que se encontraba bien sentimos que un gran peso se nos quito de encima – la chica entonces tomo otro sorbo de su té pensando un momento.

- debió ser terrible para Fluttershy, estar perdida y asustada en el bosque – Cadence parecía a la vez preocupada y aliviada, aun recordaba a la dulce pegaso y lo delicada que podía ser – pero me da gusto que este bien, debemos agradecerle al muchacho por ayudarla – añadió rápidamente Cadence mirando a Shining Armor, este a su vez asintió levemente con una sonrisa elegante.

- suena a que este muchacho es alguien interesante, cualquiera que se arriesgue de esa forma por un total desconocido merece respeto – Shining Armor recibió el asentimiento mutuo de las dos chicas al tiempo que la platica derivaba en simples anécdotas más comunes.

Twilight giro en un pasillo llegando a la ultima escalera de caracol, en su camino se encontró con algunos guardias mucamas y otras figuras conocidas saludándolas cálidamente, le daba mucho gusto poder verlos nuevamente a pesar de que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez. Al llegar al final de la escalera Twilight pudo observar el amplio pasillo que la llevaba a su destino, las habitaciones personales de la princesa Luna. Desde la boda la chica se había mantenido en contacto con ella, tanto ayudándola con sus estudios los cuales tenían miles de años de atraso como su continuo apoyo para adaptarse a la vida cambiante, después de todo mil años de diferencia cultural no eran fáciles de superar, aun así Twilight estaba más que encantada con serle de apoyo a la princesa quien poco a poco se había abierto mas tanto a sus súbditos como a las costumbres actuales.

- Twilight que gusto verte – dijo alegremente el guardia frente al cuarto de la princesa – hoy llegas más temprano que de costumbre – Twilight asintió con una sonrisa de inmediato.

- Un amigo tenía un asunto oficial con la princesa Celestia y simplemente aproveche el momento para pasar a saludar a la princesa Luna – el guardia asintió levemente pero de inmediato su rostro se volvió levemente apenado.

- me da gusto que la visites pero me temo que la princesa aun está dormida a esta hora del día…tu sabes, generalmente despierta mas tarde para traer la noche – Twilight bajo las ojeras levemente, realmente quería verla sin embargo su descanso era de suma importancia por lo cual simplemente tendría que esperar.

- oh…es cierto aun es temprano…pero…crees que podría aun así pasar?...veras le traje un pequeño regalo de parte de todas nosotras…y creo que sería agradable que despertara y fuera lo primero que viera – el guardia observo a la chica por un momento pensando, por un lado podría meterse en problemas si la princesa llegara a despertarse, sin embargo la idea de sorprenderla y darle un grato día era mucho muy tentadora.

- bueno…si prometes no hacer nada de ruido…y ser muy pero MUY cuidadosa…creo que podría dejarte pasar – dijo finalmente el guardia, Twilight salto de alegría agradeciendo entre pequeños brincos, el guardia por su lado sonriente le abrió la puerta con cuidado susurrándole por lo bajo.

- recuerda…con cuidado y no la despiertes…no queremos molestarla – Twilight asintió sin decir nada y con paso cuidadoso paso por la puerta.

Al entrar la chica siguió el pequeño pasillo que conectaba al astillo con la torre, un corredor de solida piedra con ranuras a los costados para que la luz pasara sin problema mientras ofrecía una barrera protectora para que cualquiera pudiera apreciar la vista sin miedo a caer, un techo curvo con delicados adornos de diferentes constelaciones y un hermoso piso de oscuro mármol. Al final del corredor se encontraba la ricamente decorada puerta, las perillas bisagras y soportes estaban hechos de plata fina y brillante mientas que la madera era de un tono oscuro lustroso, al centro de la puerta el símbolo de la luna se podía ver delicadamente dibujado anunciando a quien le pertenecía ese cuarto.

Con mucho cuidado Twilight uso su magia para abrir la puerta, asegurándose que el mecanismo interno hiciera el menor ruido posible, lentamente la puerta se abrió y utilizando un sencillo hechizo de luz la chica ilumino su camino al tiempo que con el mayor cuidado posible entro a la habitación, una diminuta esfera la cual viajaba pegada prácticamente al suelo iluminando sus pasos hasta la mesa de noche que se encontraba justo al lado de la gran cama donde la princesa descansaba plácidamente. Las cortinas en ese momento se encontraban cerradas para darle el mayor confort a la princesa, después de todo era difícil dormir en pleno día con la brillante luz del sol por todo el lugar, Twilight observo a la princesa por un momento sonriendo divertida, realmente esperaba que le gustara su regalo el cual de inmediato saco de su pequeña maleta que llevaba al costado; mas que un regalo era un grupo de objetos que llevaban las mejores intenciones, una pañoleta plateada con bordados de lunas y estrellas por parte de Rarity, una pequeña botella de la mejor cidra de Sweet Apple Acres y un pequeño libro de fotografías lleno de los momentos especiales de la princesa Luna, principalmente la celebración a su nombre que aunque no había tenido el mejor de los comienzos si tuvo un muy grato final para todos los presentes en ese día, finalmente una carta escrita y firmada por las chicas con sus mejores deseos.

Twilight entonces con mucho cuidado se dio la vuelta, caminando lo más suave y lento posible mientras la pequeña esfera de luz iluminaba sus pasos, casi al llegar a la puerta sin embargo algo llamo su atención, por un momento creyó ver algo que se movía por su lado derecho, su cuerpo se detuvo un momento observando en la oscuridad pensando si su mente no le habría jugado algún truco, después de todo con la poca luz era posible que hubiera sido solo una sombra, suspirando muy levemente la unicornio sonrió divertida, después de todo no había nada en esa habitación que no conociera, la magia comenzó a mover nuevamente la puerta como la vez anterior, buscando hacer el menor ruido posible cuando un extraño sonido la sorprendió, parecía como alguien hubiera soplado atravez de algún objeto, de inmediato pudo escuchar un leve gemido proveniente de la cama acompañado de la princesa Luna quien parecía reaccionar ante algo.

- mggg…- se quejo la princesa aun dormida, Twilight se pregunto que había sido ese sonido, no era natural de ninguna manera y definitivamente menos el sonido de incomodidad de la princesa, su mundo de pronto se sacudió, algo la tomo por la melena jalándola hacia atrás mientras una escamosa sensación le rodeaba tanto el cuello como la boca, la chica soltó un grito sorprendida sin embargo el sonido apenas se dejo escuchar, tras de sí pudo sentir un invisible cuerpo que la mantenía sujeta. Twilight se sacudió violentamente en contra del invisible agresor, la esfera de luz se levanto directamente frente a la chica y mientras cerraba los ojos esta exploto en un destello brillante, la criatura soltó un gruñido temporalmente cegada reduciendo su agarre en Twilight quien de inmediato soltó un fuerte pisotón donde esperaba se encontrara el pie de lo que fuera que la estuviera sosteniendo, un nuevo grito dolorido se escucho tras de ella y lanzando su cuerpo al frente logro liberarse para poder observar a un extraño ser, parado en dos patas de un color verdoso, era un camaleón de gran tamaño vestido de negro que se cubría los ojos con ambas manos temporalmente paralizado, Twilight entonces noto un extraño objeto en el suelo, parecía ser algún tipo de tubo y al lado suyo lo que parecían ser pequeños dardos, de inmediato la mente de la chica comenzó a trabajar rápidamente atando cabos, esa criatura había usado los dardos en la princesa, sin perder tiempo la chica haciendo uso de su magia levanto del suelo camaleón evitando que pudiera moverse.

- que le hiciste a la princesa! – dijo en un tono firme mientras Luna parecía reaccionar ante la conmoción.

- que…cual es el significado de…Twilight Sparkle…que está pasando? - pregunto sorprendida la princesa restregándose los ojos adormilada.

- princesa Luna está bien? No está herida? – se apresuro a preguntar Twilight manteniendo un firme hechizo de parálisis en el atacante.

- si…estoy bien solo…cansada y…adormilada…- la voz de la princesa parecía desvanecerse lentamente, Twilight comenzó a entrar en pánico, ahora estaba segura que la habían envenenado, el camaleón por su parte solo soltó una risa siniestra observando desde su lugar.

- je…no importa lo que me hagas niña…cumplí mi misión – al instante se pudo sentir un grupo de pequeñas explosiones a lo largo del castillo mientras la alarma sonaba por todo el castillo.

Crimson Star corría rápidamente por los pasillos, apenas había pasado por dos corredores y el castillo ya era un caos, estos camaleones parecían estar perfectamente coordinados pues tras el atentando contra Celestia hasta el momento se había topado ya con dos parejas de los mismos, estos sin embargo no parecían tener intenciones de pelear, en el momento que se hacían presentes de entre sus ropas dejaban caer pequeñas cargas de explosivos que aunque fuertes parecían tener más la intención de causar pánico, el humo llenaba las habitaciones y corredores pero hasta el momento no había encontrado a nadie herido de gravedad.

Tras pasar por la primera escalera de caracol Crimson Star pudo notar que la actividad de los camaleones aumentaba, en ese momento supuso que el objetivo principal no era Celestia sino la mencionada hermana.

Al llegar al techo de la ultima escalera el joven pudo escuchar un grito ahogado, al momento que salió de las escaleras y llegar al pasillo a lo lejos pudo notar un pequeño grupo de guardias que luchaban contra un enemigo invisible, los camaleones les jalaban las patas, las alas y simplemente parecían estar jugando con ellos, molesto el muchacho corrió velozmente en su dirección gruñendo fieramente.

- a un lado! – grito a los guardias quienes al escuchar su voz y notar las llamas que salían de su boca no esperaron dos veces, con apenas tiempo los guardias se hicieron a un lado tan solo para ver una bola de fuego que salía disparada de su boca, explotando justo en la puerta mientras los sorprendidos camaleones caían al suelo con las ropas quemadas, los tres atacantes se revolcaron en el suelo buscando apagar las llamas oportunidad que los guardias aprovecharon para aprenderlos. Crimson Star por su parte no se detuvo, pasando al lado de los guardias golpeando la puerta con el cuerpo lanzándola al suelo, al instante observando la puerta al fondo asumió que había llegado a su destino.

- Twilight! – grito el muchacho casi rugiendo, la chica por su parte al escuchar la voz de su amigo grito por su parte manteniendo su hechizo en su lugar.

- Crimson Star aquí adentro! – sin esperar más el muchacho atravesó las puertas rápidamente, dejando que la luz exterior entrara mostrando al camaleón que flotaba dentro de un aura de color purpura.

- esa cosa enveneno a la princesa! – grito de inmediato Twilight observando a su amigo y sintiendo un poco de alivio al verlo, el muchacho por su parte gruño entre dientes observando el cuarto al tiempo que notaba la cerbatana en el suelo, con paso rápido se acercó a la misma y levantando uno de los dardos lo olio levemente para después con la lengua apenas tocarlo, con una mueca de desagrado el muchacho escupió y dejo salir una pequeña llamarada de su boca la cual fue acompañada por un diminuto grupo de chispas verdosas.

- esto apesta…es veneno de hidra – Twilight se sacudió, sabia de una raza de hidras las cuales eran sumamente venenosas.

- tenemos que hacer algo rápido Crimson antes de que la princesa…- Twilight no quería siquiera terminar la frase, el muchacho por su parte observo a la alicornio en su cama quien ya comenzaba a respirar pesadamente.

- necesito raíz de mandrágora…hojas de cerezo, lodo y agua fresca…rápido – Twilight pensó por un momento, su hechizo debilitándose por un momento mientras el camaleón siseaba aprovechando la oportunidad, de su mano salió disparada una daga la cual Twilight apenas pudo esquivar, la criatura ahora libre del hechizo se lanzo contra Crimson Star quien lo miro de reojo, el atacante sacando una espada cortado lanzo un golpe directamente a su pecho sin embargo el muchacho solo se hizo a un costado evitando el ataque, de inmediato y gracias a la proximidad Crimson Star le sujeto por el cuello con las fauces para salir corriendo en una carrera rápida hasta el pasillo de roca, estrellándole la cabeza contra la dura piedra para últimamente lanzarlo contra los guardias que lo miraban atónitos, jamás habían presenciado tal violencia en tan poco tiempo, el muchacho regreso al cuarto observando a Twilight quien parecía ya estar usando algún tipo de hechizo, momentos después con un leve chispeo pareció frente al muchacho una mandrágora completa y algunas semillas, momentos después acercándose a la ventana arranco una planta de su maceta empujando la misma con tierra para últimamente tomar una bandeja con agua fresca que se encontraba en una mesa cercana. Crimson Star observo los objetos por un momento y sin perder tiempo arranco las raíces de la planta lanzando el resto al otro lado del cuarto, tomando un pequeño cuenco de plata Crimson Star puso las semillas mientras masticaba las raíces rápidamente, Twilight realmente no comprendía que estaba haciendo pero no tenían muchas opciones, tenía que confiar en su amigo. Tras unos segundos el joven pegadrake dejo las raíces molidas y semillas en el cuenco agregándoles un poco de agua.

- necesito que agás un poco de lodo – sin decir mas Crimson Star sujeto el pequeño cuento frente a si con la pata, soltando un continuo chorro de llamas calentándolo rápidamente, apenas unos momentos después el agua ya hervía con las hiervas y semillas creando un olor amargo en el cuarto, los guardias entraron de inmediato tras asegurarse que todo era seguro para observar la extraña escena, Twilight de inmediato explico lo sucedido, al instante los guardias se posicionaron frente a la puerta.

- Crimson que estás haciendo? – mientras entregaba la maceta con el lodo fresco, Crimson Star por su parte aplasto el contenido con la pata dejando una masa suave, al instante llegando al lado de la cama el muchacho entrego el cuenco a Twilight observándola seriamente.

- necesita tragar un poco del lodo, después el antídoto y al final un poco de la pasta – sin decir más el muchacho levanto a la princesa en una posición apropiada para la tarea, Luna respiraba mas entrecortadamente abriendo levemente los ojos, su visión se volvía borrosa rápidamente.

- Twilight…Sparkle…que esta…- Twilight le acercó un poco del lodo a la boca mientras con una voz preocupada le decía.

- solo confíe en nosotros…se pondrá bien…trague esto por favor – la chica le ofreció el lodo que primeramente fue rechazado, aun así con insistencia de Twilight Luna trago el amargo lodo tosiendo inmediatamente después seguidamente la chica elevo el cuenco hasta su boca ofreciéndoselo, el olor era desagradable y el sabor mucho muy amargo, con lentitud y difícilmente la princesa trago el contenido retorciéndose por unos momentos al sentir el caliente liquido pasar por su garganta.

- ahí…quema…me…duele…- Luna se retorció levemente en su lugar, sentía su cuerpo calentarse causándole una desagradable sensación.

-t-todo estará bien princesa Luna…solo un poco mas – finalmente la chica le acercó la horrible masa, el olor era tan desagradable como el liquido causando que la princesa moviera la boca en otra dirección instintivamente, Twilight intento ofrecerle la masa sin embargo la princesa parecía al borde del vomito, por lo que había tenido que tomar anteriormente, sin aviso los dos chicos pudieron escuchar a los guardias en la puerta sorprenderse, apenas giraron el rostro una descarga de luz los lanzo contra la pared dejándolos fuera de combate casi de inmediato, Crimson Star gruño entre dientes tomando la masa con un pata molesto.

- maldición no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías – sin esperar y para sorpresa de Twilight Crimson Star puso la masa en su boca y sin siquiera darle tiempo a la princesa para reaccionar presiono la masa directamente en su boca, la alicornio gimió levemente, tanto apenada como sorprendida por el movimiento, aun así sin poder oponer mucha resistencia sintió como la desagradable masa bajaba por su garganta. Crimson Star se retiro de la cama bajando a la princesa con cuidado en su cama mientras escupía en desagrado, el sabor de la pasta era asqueroso.

- cuídala…esto se va a poner salvaje…- sin decir mas Crimson Star se puso frente a la puerta donde un unicornio cubierto por un traje negro completo se mantenía estático, sus patas frontales y traseras cubiertas por lo que parecía ser una armadura de un tono metálico gastado, el pecho cubierto de igual manera y sobre la cabeza un casco , en la frente del mismo había una gema de color purpureo que brillaba siniestramente, la melena apenas y se asomaba por debajo del casco con un tono azul pálido contrastado por un segundo azul aun mas pálido, la figura no hizo movimiento o sonido alguno sin embargo su cuerno brillo para comenzar a lanzar rayos mágicos en contra del muchacho, Crimson Star se lanzo a un costado golpeando contra la pared re roca mientras el unicornio repetía el proceso, esta vez sin mucho espacio hacia donde moverse Crimson recibió el impacto el cual lo lanzo levemente hacia atrás, con un gruñido molesto el pegadrake se abalanzó rápidamente en contra del unicornio quien dando un salto atrás intento poner algo de distancia entre los dos, a pesar de esto el muchacho fue más rápido logrando impactar mediamente con la cabeza lanzando al unicornio al suelo dando un par de tumbos, inmediatamente el cuerno comenzó a brillar, ante esto Crimson Star no quiso esperar abriendo las fauces de inmediato, las lenguas de fuego salieron disparadas en un amplio cono cubriendo todo el pasillo, un destello de luz se dejo ver por detrás de las llamas…el unicornio había levantado una barrera mágica protegiéndolo del mortal aliento, cortando el flujo de fuego Crimson Star se lanzo nuevamente al combate, aprovechando tanto las flamas como el humo creado atravesó la cortina llameante para chocar de lleno contra el escudo el cual se quebró por el impacto, acto seguido una nueva descarga de flamas golpeo el escudo destruyéndolo mientras el unicornio desaparecía en pleno aire reapareciendo varios metros atrás, los dos combatientes se miraron por un momento antes de que un extraño circulo aparecieron por debajo del unicornio, este tenía varios grabados complicados, Crimson Star no sabía nada de magia sin embargo estaba seguro que ese círculo tenía algo que ver con ella, mientras pensaba esas mismas palabras una gran sombra comenzó a aparecer del centro, sin forma al inicio hasta que se convirtió en una gran manticora, esta sin embargo era un tanto diferente, su pelaje no era del color rojo habitual sino un tono oscuro lustroso, los ojos brillaban con un destello purpura acompañados por las grandes alas, garras filosas y cola de escorpión, la criatura rugió salvajemente en su lugar observando al muchacho para lanzarse directamente contra él, su gran tamaño sin embargo era un impedimento, sus grandes músculos destrozando el pasillo mientras avanzaba atravez del mismo, Crimson Star se dispuso a moverse hacia atrás pero inmediatamente recordó que a poca distancia se encontraban los guardias, la princesa y Twilight, con un gruñido fastidiado el muchacho se planto firmemente en el suelo dispuesto a recibir el impacto.

- de todos los lugares…tenían que escoger una maldita torre cerrada – la manticora golpeo de lleno al muchacho, este fue arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás arrancando chispas del suelo bajo sus cascos, la bestia rugía y se sacudía violentamente empujando con todas sus fuerzas, Crimson Star por su parte gruñía y rugía amenazadoramente hasta que los dos cuerpos llegaron al corredor de roca, hay lanzando una llamarada poderosa el muchacho impuso algo de distancia entre los dos, la manticora se golpeo el pecho rápidamente apagando las llamas rugiendo furiosa al tiempo que se sacudía en el lugar, la torre comenzó a temblar y rápidamente el techo y paredes fue destrozado dejando solo un puente de roca entre la manticora y Crimson Star, este sonrió levemente, al menos ahora tendría espacio para moverse. La manticora rugió salvajemente, su pecho quemado y dolorido, los brillantes ojos se posaron sobre el muchacho maliciosamente al tiempo que la cola se sacudía suavemente por detrás, Crimson Star supuso que se preparaba para usarla, después de todo una cola llena de veneno era una arma peligrosa y formidable, al instante pudo escuchar el ruido por detrás de la criatura, sonidos de cascos y metal.

- Twilight! – grito una voz fuerte y masculina, al instante la chica por dentro de la habitación de la princesa la identifico respondiendo.

- Shining estoy bien ayuda a Crimson! – el capitán de la guardia no dijo mas, el hecho de escuchar la voz de su hermana lo tranquilizaba y ciertamente el muchacho necesitaría ayuda con semejante bestia, Crimson Star sin embargo tras rugir fieramente contra la criatura llamando su atención lanzo una bola de fuego directamente a su rostro impactando de lleno, la manticora se sacudió nuevamente furiosa, Crimson Star sonriendo levanto el vuelo notando que la criatura se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

- busca al unicornio que la invoco! – sin decir mas Crimson Star lanzo una nueva bola de fuego, la manticora se abalanzó violentamente contra el muchacho, furiosa y deseosa de atraparlo, al instante con una sonrisa satisfecha Crimson Star tomo distancia de la torre, al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por que la misma sufriera más daño del que ya había recibido.

La princesa Celestia apareció momentos después dentro de la torre, los guardias aun aturdidos por el choque mágico, Twilight observando a la princesa Luna quien parecía haberse estabilizado lo suficiente sin embargo aun se veía mal, su rostro pálido y la respiración acompasada.

- Twilight Sparkle que ah pasado aquí – pregunto seriamente Celestia, ante esto Twilight relato rápidamente el ataque a la princesa y la defensa que hasta el momento Crimson Star había impuesto, con gesto serio la alicornio observo tanto a su hermana como a sus súbditos, un gesto de preocupación al tiempo que atravez de la destrozada puerta podía ver el frágil corredor de roca destrozado.

- tenemos que sacarlos de aquí…no es seguro – de inmediato el cuerno de Celestia brillo intensamente, cubriendo el pasillo con una barrera protectora dejando que los guardias que se encontraban del otro lado pudieran pasar, ayudando a sus compañeros heridos y transportando con cuidado a la debilitada princesa. Celestia mientras caminaba por el pasillo pudo observar a Crimson Star, el muchacho se debatía de una manera impresionante con una bestia que ningún poni podría derrotar por sí solo, aun así el muchacho le golpeaba, atacaba y mantenía a raya de una formidable manera, no podía evitar pensar que Crimson Star era un muchacho a quien se le debía profundo respeto, no solo por sus grandes dotes en el combate sino también por su nobleza, apenas momentos atrás mostraba una indiferencia preocupante y aun así en esos momentos sin pedírselo luchaba fieramente por la seguridad de su amiga.

La manticora golpeo de lleno al muchacho en el pecho lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, su cuerpo se giro momentos después recuperando el balance tan solo para notar como la gran criatura se lanzaba con las garras al frente dispuesta a atraparlo, con un rápido aleteo el muchacho se desplazo hacia arriba evitando el ataque mientras observaba la peligrosa cola dirigirse hacia él, de inmediato y esperando hasta el último momento Crimson Star se sujeto de la base del aguijón, mordiendo fuertemente arrancándole un gruñido a la bestia quien comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, sabiendo que no podría resistir demasiado tiempo el muchacho lanzo una potente llamarada aun sujeto a la cola, quemándola y con suerte haciéndola inservible por el resto del combate. La bestia dando un potente giro logro desprenderse del muchacho quien utilizando el impulso se lanzo en picada tomando velocidad, inmediatamente ladeando el cuerpo Crimson Star gano impulso en un arco abierto, girando ampliamente para después tanto con la distancia como el impulso lanzarse a si mismo directamente al costado de la bestia, está siendo más grande y menos ágil no pudo esquivar el potente ataque que la lanzo varios metros en dirección a la torre, mientras caía la bestia giro el felino rostro notando al grupo que llevaba a la debilitada princesa, los ojos de la criatura brillaron intensamente y de inmediato se lanzo en esa dirección sacudiendo las alas fuertemente, Crimson Star maldijo por lo bajo, parecía ser que la magia no solo la había traído a ese lugar sino que también le había dado órdenes especificas. El muchacho gruño, sus alas batiéndose con fuerza buscando darle alcance a la manticora que se movía frenéticamente hacia su blanco, la princesa Celestia noto a la bestia y de inmediato dando indicaciones hizo que los presentes se movieran rápidamente a un lugar más seguro dentro del castillo, cuando todos hubieran pasado pudo notar como Crimson Star le daba alcance, sujetándose fieramente con la boca justo por detrás de su tupida melena mientras lo jalaba en todas direcciones intentando hacerlo cambiar de dirección, la manticora rugió moviéndose erráticamente, lanzando zarpazos por sobre su cabeza intentando alcanzar al muchacho, Crimson Star jalo lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la derecha causando que la bestia involuntariamente se ladeara en esa dirección, los dos cuerpos chocaron brutalmente contra la muralla atravesando la misma con un gran estruendo, el castillo se sacudió levantándose una nube de polvo mientras los presentes solo observaban atónitos la pelea.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los rugidos se dejaran escuchar, el brillo escarlata de las llamas del muchacho se podía ver tras la cortina de humo, segundos después el joven pegadrake salió disparado contra la pared impactando secamente, Twilight lanzo un grito ahogado mientras sin pensarlo se acercaba al muchacho caído, justo por detrás de la grieta por la cual Crimson Star había salido disparado la bestia salto terminando de tirar el muro…todo se volvió lento en ese momento, Twilight giro el rostro lentamente observando a la bestia, Crimson Star gruñendo en su lugar al tiempo que jalaba a la chica por la pata hacia sí mismo, girando en su propio eje mientras anteponía su cuerpo cubriéndola, la magia de la princesa centelleando como un escudo frente al muchacho para destruirse como si fuera cristal, los ojos de la manticora brillando intensamente mientras garras golpeaban por ambos lados al muchacho…un gruñido dolorido arrancado de su boca. Twilight sintió como fue empujada hacia un costado, Crimson Star rugió totalmente furioso mientras su cuerpo brillaba en un intenso carmesí, la temperatura del lugar se incremento violentamente al tiempo que la quimera chillaba de dolor, sus garras comenzaron a quemarse al contacto con la piel del muchacho quien en un arranque de ira se abalanzó contra la bestia tomándola por sorpresa, sus patas frontales golpeándolo con total brutalidad en pleno rostro una y otra vez, Crimson Star entonces dio un salto por sobre la cabeza de la quimera sujetándola por la melena con la boca para contra toda probabilidad lanzarla fuera del castillo por el mismo agujero por el cual habían entrado inicialmente.

La quimera cayó en un balcón a un nivel inferior con un terrible impacto, Crimson Star apareció momentos después cayendo sobre su cuerpo golpeándolo nuevamente con las patas frontales con todas sus fuerzas, la bestia solo se sacudía dolorida intentando quitarse de encima al furioso pegadrake quien solo rugía gruñía y lo atacaba como una bestia enloquecida, tras unos momentos la quimera logro sujetarlo con ambas garras para volver a ser quemado por ese extraño brillo carmesí, lanzándolo a un lado para después levantarse gruñendo y rugiendo intentando amedrentarlo…todos los presentes no pudieron evitar notar que de los dos presentes Crimson Star era quien a cada momento se volvía mas amenazador, la quimera entonces comenzó a brillar en un tono purpureo leve, su cuerpo comenzando a volverse traslucido, aun así el muchacho se abalanzó golpeándolo por el pecho nuevamente haciendo que callera al suelo, la bestia se arrastro por unos momentos alejándose de Crimson Star quien le observaba casi demencialmente, sus ojos transformados en apenas unas líneas visibles gruñendo entre dientes, dejando salir pequeñas lenguas de fuego constantemente, su cuerpo incluso parecía aumentar de tamaño con cada respiración dándole una apariencia intimidatoria. La quimera chillo una última vez antes de desaparecer por completo, la magia que lo había traído a ese lugar expiro dejando tras de su a un agitado muchacho quien solo observaba el lugar recuperando el aliento, tras de sí el sonido de varios cascos lo hicieron girar gruñendo mostrando los dientes, los guardias que habían llegado se detuvieron en su lugar sin estar seguros de si el agitado muchacho los atacaría, esto sin embargo cambio en el momento que la joven unicornio salió corriendo de entre la multitud.

- Crimson está bien…la quimera se fue…todos estamos bien – le dijo en un tono suave, Crimson Star la observo por unos momentos, su cuerpo aun sacudiéndose rápidamente por la adrenalina liberada en el combate. Poco a poco su mirada regreso a la normalidad, esa violencia liberada se apago hasta que con un gruñido adolorido se desplomo en el suelo tosiendo un poco de sangre, Twilight corrió de inmediato a su lado tocándolo suavemente en el costado arrancándole un gruñido adolorido – rápido necesita atención medica! – grito la chica preocupada por su amigo quien solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- je…así serán todas las visitas a este lugar? – Twilight no pudo evitar soltar una risa forzada.

- esperemos que no…- respondió levemente mientras el equipo médico llegaba momentos después, observándolo rápidamente para notar no solo que había recibido varios impactos fuertes por todo el cuerpo sino también aparentemente un pinchazo de la cola de la manticora, no estaban seguros de cuando había pasado pero tenían que actuar rápido. Crimson Star nuevamente pudo sentir como el mundo comenzaba a oscurecerse ante sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír sínicamente pensando que esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre antes de perder el conocimiento.


	17. Chapter 17 Impresiones

Finalmente lo termine, me tomo mas tiempo del que esperava por el trabajo pero estoy satisfecho, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo...la historia comenzara a tomar un rumbo interesante, tambien quiero aclarar algo mucho MUY importante:

La historia del "Miasma" no es de mi invencion, aun asi tengo el permiso de la autora de usarla en mi historia, si estan interesados en ver lahistoria completa (la cual les recomiendo MUCHISIMO les dejare los datos acontinuacion para que puedan verla)

mmm intente ponerles los links pero veo que no se puede asi que les dejo los datos tecnicos para que puedan encontrarla:

deviantart

usuario: Nimaru

El nombre del comic es:

The real Story

dividido en 4 capitulos:

Miasma

Nightmare

The Moon

The Rest

Les recomiendo leerla con detenimiento ya que en sierta forma me va a ahorrar tiempo en describir las cosas, preferentemente leanla antes de este capitulo asi comprenderan la platica de crimson star y la princesa luna

y bueno espero nuevamente disfruten el capitulo y esten atentos que prontamente (espero) saldra el que sigue nos vemos!

* * *

Impresiones

Las reparaciones de la torre habían avanzado rápidamente, gracias tanto al esfuerzo de los ingenieros y constructores como la magia las habitaciones de la princesa Luna quedarían listas en poco tiempo. Por otro lado en la sala del trono la princesa Celestia organizaba las defensas del castillo apoyada por Shining Armor.

- es impresionante la forma en la que lograron entrar al castillo sin que nos diéramos cuenta – la princesa observo con cuidado la sala, pensando las posibles maneras en las cuales aquellos camaleones habían burlado tanto la seguridad como los hechizos de protección, no pudo haber sido trabajo de cualquiera.

- es lo que intentamos averiguar princesa, realmente no comprendo…de no haber sido por el muchacho…-Shining Armor no quiso terminar la frase mientras sacudía la cabeza levemente, realmente no quería ni pensarlo.

- espero se encuentre bien, le debemos mucho – Celestia cerró los ojos levemente, a pesar de la plática con el muchacho, la indiferencia que mostraba era impresionante y aun así el solo hecho de saber que Twilight su amiga se encontraba en peligro potencial había disparado una chispa que pocas veces había notado en cualquier poni, más un uno como Crimson Star.

- lo estará princesa, Cadence los está cuidando…puede estar segura que no corren más peligro – el joven capitán de la guardia suspiro levemente aliviado, no solo por el hecho que su hermana se encontrara a salvo sino que por el momento la crisis había pasado, pero estaba seguro que no había terminado.

En la enfermería Cadence recorría lentamente el cuerpo de Crimson Star con su brillante cuerno, la magia curando lentamente sus heridas ofreciéndole un merecido descanso tras el enfrentamiento con el extraño unicornio y subsecuentemente con la manticora. Por el momento el muchacho dormía profundamente, su respiración acompasada era solo interrumpida por momentos por su respiración mientras hacía pequeños ruidos variados, desde un simple gruñido, algo que solo podía ser catalogado como un "ronroneo" de dragón e incluso palabras sin sentido. Cadence sonrió dulcemente en silencio, a pesar de que su aspecto lo hacía ver sumamente imponente y peligroso al dormir se veía "lindo", al menos eso pensaba.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en el castillo, los guardias recorrían cada pasillo, cada cuarto, cada almacén y rincón de una manera minuciosa, el ataque reciente les había hecho ver que las defensas habían fallado y por tanto debían redoblar sus esfuerzos para asegurar la seguridad de las regentes de equestria. Twilight por su parte se encontraba en los archivos revisando un sinfín de pergaminos, tanto buscando nuevos métodos para la protección del castillo como algo referente al veneno de hidra, no desconfiaba de Crimson Star sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación que el método del muchacho no estaba escrito en ningún lugar. Tras algunos minutos Twilight sonrió satisfecha tomando un pergamino en particular.

- Spike lo encontré, con esto estoy segura podremos renovar y mejorar enormemente la seguridad en el castillo – Spike giro el rostro con cuidado desde el estante donde se encontraba.

- genial Twilight! – el pequeño levanto el pulgar en señal de éxito solo para perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente en un grupo de libros y pergaminos.

- Spike ten más cuidado, esos libros son invaluables! – el pequeño dragón se froto la cabeza dolorido lanzándole una mirada molesta.

- no te preocupes Twilight estoy bien…solo caí desde un librero y casi me parto la cabeza – mientras lo decía un pergamino cayó sobre su cabeza rebotando levemente aumentando la frustración del pequeño dragón, Twilight por su parte levanto el documento solo para saltar alegremente.

- Spike este es! El pergamino que estaba buscando – sin decir más la chica salió a todo galope del archivo seguida de Spike quien a pesar de todo sonreía levemente.

- solo déjaselo a tu asistente numero uno! –

Momentos después en la sala del trono Twilight entro rápidamente con los pergaminos acompañada de Spike quien ya jadeaba cansado.

- princesa Celestia os encontré! – dijo triunfante, Celestia por su parte con un leve asentimiento se acercó a su estudiante observándola con detenimiento.

- fantástico trabajo Twilight Sparkle – la joven unicornio se sonrojo levemente mientras observaba a su hermano quien continuaba dando órdenes a los guardias.

- el hechizo es complicado pero tengo la certeza que podremos hacerlos funcionar, aun así necesitare ayuda – Celestia sintió levemente observándola.

- que es lo que requieres mi fiel estudiante? – Twilight desenvolvió el pergamino con cuidado revisando los componentes que requería una vez más.

- bueno, el pergamino menciona un diamante rosado como foco del hechizo, fuera de eso requerimos tres fuentes de magia…una quien deberá realizar el hechizo mientras que las dos restantes servirán como fuentes de magia – dicho esto Celestia observo a Shining Armor.

- se justamente que podemos hacer con los dos fuentes necesarias – dicho esto Celestia regreso la mirada hacia su estudiante quien parecía entender la idea.

- iré por Cadence a la enfermería – sin decir más y con un leve asentimiento de la princesa Twilight se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería seguida por un cansado Spike quien solo jadeaba nuevamente.

- no me pagan lo suficiente por esto – dijo amargamente siguiendo a su amiga.

La puerta de la enfermería sonó suavemente con leve golpeteo, Cadence giro el rostro en dirección a la puerta mientras se encaminaba hacia la misma.

- Cadence? Soy yo Twilight puedo pasar? – al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la joven unicornio quien entro cerrando la puerta suavemente.

- como esta? – Cadence sonrió en silencio regresando frente a la cama donde el muchacho descansaba, Twilight se acercó sin decir palabra suspirando aliviada al verlo.

- que buen susto nos dio…realmente creí que esa manticora lo lastimaría seriamente – el cuerno de la princesa Cadence brillo levemente mientras recorría al muchacho lentamente, tras unos momentos la joven alicornio se giro en dirección a Twilight con una sonrisa.

- estoy de acuerdo, aun así es impresionante, eh usado el hechizo apenas un par de veces y está casi recuperado…seguramente por la mañana ya estará completamente curado – Twilight regreso la mirada al muchacho observándolo con detenimiento.

- quien pensaría que es tan fuerte…realmente me sorprendió…creo que ahora entiendo un poco a Fluttershy…y él porque decía que se sentía segura cuando él estaba cerca…- Twilight se perdió por un segundo en sus pensamientos solo para recordar el porqué había ido a la enfermería – oh casi lo olvido, necesitamos tu ayuda para un hechizo de protección – Cadence se sorprendió levemente ladeando la cabeza curiosa.

– mi ayuda? Pero mi magia solo sirve para curar…no sé nada de hechizos de protección – Twilight asintió levemente.

- lo sé pero no te preocupes te lo explicare en el camino – tras decir esto se encamino a la puerta mientras observaba a Spike quien parecía ya recuperado – Spike podrías quedarte a vigilar a Crimson en caso de que despierte? – el pequeño dragón asintió levemente acomodándose en una cama vacía. Las dos chicas salieron del cuarto dejando a Spike y Crimson solos al tiempo que a lo lejos se podía escuchar a Twilight explicando la situación.

Shining Armor y las princesas estaban en las habitaciones personales de Celestia, en el centro Twilight explicaba los pasos a seguir en la realización del hechizo.

- básicamente los pasos son sencillos aunque es el hechizo mismo el que requiere de mucha concentración y magia…primero necesitamos el diamante rosado – Celestia hizo flotar una pequeña caja de madera hasta el centro, al abrirse dejo ver en su interior un diamante de tamaño mediano de un tono rosado cristalino, Twilight lo hizo levitar asta estar en el centro de la habitación – Shining y Cadence usaran su magia y la dirigirán al diamante, después se usara el hechizo y suponiendo que todo salga bien se creara una barrera alrededor de la habitación – todos asintieron comprendiendo lo que se tenía que hacer, Celestia por su parte se recostó junto a su hermana quien restregó su rostro suavemente en su costado, Twilight por otro lado parecía confundida – princesa Celestia…no hará el hechizo? – Celestia le esbozo una sonrisa confiada a su estudiante.

- tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades mi estudiante, se que aras un trabajo ejemplar – Twilight tuvo sensaciones encontradas, por una parte el pecho se le hincho de orgullo ante la confianza de su tutora, por el otro el miedo de fallar en una tarea tan importante, esto sin embargo desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido, por la princesa daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Shining Armor y Cadence juntaron sus cuernos suavemente, la magia comenzó a fluir y concentrarse en el centro para momentos después salir disparada como un rayo colorido que se dirigió al diamante, este al recibir la mágica energía comenzó a brillar intensamente en un arcoíris que ilumino toda la habitación, los destellos se podían ver atravez de la ventana creando un hermoso espectáculo de luces, Twilight mientras tanto cerro lo ojos centrando su completa y total atención en la magia que se arremolinaba frente a ella, su cuerno comenzó a brillar intensamente al tiempo que daba forma a la magia en su mente, siguiendo cada una de las indicaciones en el pergamino mientras dejaba que la magia fluyera alrededor de la gema, esta comenzó a pulsar fuertemente, lanzando intensos destellos de luz. Twilight pudo sentir como la gran cantidad de magia crecía a cada momento, amenazando con salirse de control, su mente se concentro a su punto máximo, tras unos segundos una gran explosión de magia se pudo sentir y observar acompañada de un brillante destello que envolvió toda la habitación por unos segundos.

La luz desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, en el interior del cuarto los presentes se mantenían estáticos cada uno en su lugar con miradas sorprendidas y melenas alborotadas, tras sacudir la cabeza Twilight observó a su alrededor sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- creo…creo que funciono! – dijo triunfalmente, al observar con detenimiento los presentes pudieron observar que todas las paredes de la habitación se encontraba cubiertas por un muy tenue destello multicolor, este era suave a la vista sin embargo la presencia magia era evidente, Twilight de inmediato abrió la puerta y con satisfacción observo el exterior el cual también estaba cubierto por el mismo brillo, acto seguido su cuerno brillo por unos segundos para cubrirla con un hechizo de invisibilidad, todos los presentes observaron curiosos que sucedería cuando de pronto la silueta de Twilight se hizo visible de una forma traslucida, la chica brinco de alegría disipando el hechizo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- funciono! Justo como el pergamino decía! – los presentes sonrieron al mismo tiempo felicitando a la chica.

- gran trabajo Twilight Sparkle, sabía que lo lograrías – Celestia se mantuvo en su lugar sonriente, el orgullo más que visible en su rostro para con su protegida.

- y si el hechizo funciona como debe de hacerlo no solo revelara criaturas invisibles, también tiene un tipo de alarma para cualquier tipo de emociones agresivas…aunque no estoy completamente segura de cómo funciona esa parte - el grupo se miro entre sí por unos momentos considerando la ultima parte, suponían que tenían que asegurarse que funcionara. La princesa luna metido un momento antes de comenzar a toser fuertemente, todos de inmediato la miraron inquietados a lo que Cadence acercándose la reviso rápidamente, tras unos segundos mientras su cuerno brillaba con una luz cálida y rosada Luna recupero la compostura.

- todo está bien, solo una leve toz – aseguro Cadence a todos haciéndolos relajarse, de inmediato Twilight recordó el segundo pergamino que había buscado revisándolo una vez más.

- investigue un poco...no es que no confíe en Crimson pero…su remedio en ese momento parecía tan simple…y al buscar note que no está registrado y sin embargo es muy efectivo…basada en los pergaminos el veneno de la hidra es sumamente potente y aun con antídoto requiere de varios días de descanso…y sin embargo la princesa Luna se ve bien – el grupo observo a la mencionada quien solo se encogió de hombros levemente.

- bueno, ciertamente debo agradecer al muchacho por su rápida acción…le debo la vida dadas las circunstancias – de inmediato Luna recordó la sensación que la lleno en ese momento, no solo el desagradable sabor y sensación, sino también la forma en la que le había administrado el remedio, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de inmediato causando que Celestia sonriera levemente.

- algo que desees compartir querida hermana? – el tono de la regente se volvió levemente divertido, casi burlón de una forma juguetona a lo cual sorprendida la dama de la noche sacudió las patas frente a ella rapidamente.

- n-no no es nada hermana…estoy bien – repitió de inmediato sacándole una segunda sonrisa, Twilight por su parte solo desvió la mirada, savia perfectamente porque su reacción pero ciertamente no iba a decirlo.

Spike comenzaba a quedarse dormido, fuera de los leves sonidos que hacia el muchacho la enfermería era un lugar demasiado callado y aburrido, no esperaba por supuesto que hubiera una orquesta o algo semejante, después de todo era un lugar para sanar heridas, aun así sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, por momentos su visión se apagaba intermitentemente, observando la estática figura del muchacho que solo denotaba el movimiento de su respiración, tras unos minutos Spike se quedo dormido. Con un sobresalto el pequeño dragón recupero la conciencia, sus pequeñas manos restregaron sus ojos rápidamente preguntándose cuanto tiempo se había dormido, esto sin embargo no duro mucho al notar que la cama estaba vacía, de un salto el pequeño dragón comenzó a revisar la habitación alarmado antes de observar la ventana abierta.

- Twilight me va a matar por esto – dijo en un tono bajo preocupado antes de salir disparado por la puerta en busca del desaparecido muchacho.

- Spike cómo pudiste! – grito alarmada Twilight observando incrédula a su asistente, el pequeño dragón solo sujetaba su cola mortificado sin realmente saber que decir.

- Twilight fue un accidente…cerré los ojos por un segundo y cuando los abrí ya no estaba… - Twilight solo suspiro levemente sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se llevaba la pata a la cabeza, Luna parecía preocupada mientras Shining Armor se restregaba el mentón pensativo.

- no puede estar muy lejos, el muchacho aun esta débil después de su pelea sin contar el hecho que fue alcanzado por la cola de la manticora – Celestia se levanto de su lugar mientras Twilight parecía aun más preocupada por sus palabras.

- y si está confundido por el veneno? Qué tal si esta lastimado o algo…tenemos que encontrarlo – Celestia asintió levemente girando su atención hacia Shining Armor.

- informa que Crimson Star está desaparecido y que un grupo de guardias lo busque, hazles saber que está herido y puede requerir atención médica inmediata – Shining Armor asintió mientras salía del cuarto rápidamente.

Crimson Star caminaba por los jardines con paso lento y tranquilo, su cuerpo aun resentía los efectos del veneno causándole esporádicos espasmos que solo le arrancaban leves gruñidos incómodos, tras unos momentos sus pasos lo llevaron a un pequeño estanque rodeado de arboles delicadamente podados en varias formas diferentes, desde ponis pegasos y unicornios a otras criaturas como venados águilas y leones, el lugar estaba lleno de flores que saturaban el lugar con delicados aromas de toda clase, el muchacho no pudo evitar olfatear el ambiente por unos momentos, nunca había olido tantos aromas diferentes en un solo lugar. Era intoxicante en cierta forma, a pesar de su incomodidad los aromas calmaban su mente, momentos después percibió un aroma en particular, inmediatamente haciendo huso de su olfato superior se dispuso a seguir aquel aroma. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara un pequeño rincón en aquel hermoso jardín, los arbustos se arremolinaban suavemente creando un pequeño pasaje por el cual solo podía pasarse a gatas, con un tanto de curiosidad Crimson Star atravesó el pequeño túnel para salir a lo que parecía ser un área olvidada del jardín, esta además de estar rodeada por el verde y colorido follaje se encontraba coronada por un gran árbol de cerezo en flor, de inmediato Crimson Star se acercó al mismo olisqueándolo levemente, al notar que la corteza del mismo tenía el aroma que había percibido con cuidado arranco un pedazo de la misma masticándolo rápidamente, esto se repitió por unos momentos más hasta que aparentemente satisfecho con el bocado simplemente se echo bajo el arbolen un ovillo quedándose dormido profundamente.

Había pasado una hora desde que Crimson Star había desaparecido, el pequeño grupo revisaba cualquier lugar en las cercanías de la ventana de la enfermería con la esperanza de hallarlo, hasta el momento todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano. La princesa Luna incluso se había unido a la búsqueda aun a pesar de la desaprobación de su hermana mayor, Luna sentía que lo mínimo que podía hacer por el muchacho era ayudar en la búsqueda después de lo que había hecho por ella, así y aun en contra Celestia accedió a su petición.

El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, pronto caería la noche. El grupo se movía mas rápidamente temiendo que la falta de luz haría la búsqueda más difícil por lo cual redoblaron sus esfuerzos.

Luna sobrevolaba los jardines lentamente, aunque su vuelo no era rápido debido a la incomodidad esto no le impedía sentirse útil desde el aire, la fresca brisa le aclaraba la mente dándole una sensación de libertad y sobre todo bienestar bien recibido, su mente se distrajo por un momento antes de notar un pequeño bulto rojo que se movía muy levemente, por un momento pensó en que solo sería un arbusto coloreado por los últimos rayos del sol, esto cambio sin embargo cuando el movimiento de un larga cola le mostro lo contrario, al instante sus alas la llevaron a aquel escondido rincón. Al llegar al piso pudo notar de inmediato que el joven descansaba plácidamente, su rostro denotaba que dormía profundamente solo acompañado por su lenta y acompasada respiración, Luna no pudo evitar observarlo por un momento intrigada, acaso este muchacho de apariencia tan calmada era aquel salvaje pegadrake que por sí solo había derrotado a la manticora invocada por el extraño unicornio, su mirada le recorrió mas inquisitivamente, notando los brillantes cuernos sobre su cabeza, la alborotada melena de tono oscuro, la larga y fuerte cola así también como las grandes alas de dragón, no podía negar que aun en su larga vida una criatura como Crimson Star era intrigante a la vista, sin darse cuenta Luna piso una rama arrancándole un fuerte sonido, de inmediato y sin previo aviso los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par mostrando esa delgada línea en los mismos, los ojos de un dragón, al instante el muchacho sacudió la cola violentamente al tiempo que las alas que momentos atrás descansaran sobre su cuerpo se abrieran de par en par, mostrándose en todo su esplendor de la misma forma que una cobra expande su cuello en un intento de amedrentar una amenaza, el muchacho gruño fieramente dejando salir pequeñas lenguas de fuego de su boca causando que Luna callera de espaldas sorprendida, no pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que la visión del muchacho se centrara completamente en la asustada princesa mientras su semblante pasaba de una bestia lista para el combate a un relajado y frio muchacho que solo gruñía levemente.

- princesa…Luna….cierto? – dijo por lo bajo observándola por un momento, sus alas y cola regresando a su posición de descanso tanto sobre y alrededor de su cuerpo respectivamente, Luna por su parte solo llevo una pata al pecho respirando agitada antes de bajar levemente la mirada apenada.

- lo lamento joven Crimson Star, no era mi intención perturbar tu sueño, el joven asistente de Twilight Sparkle menciono tu desaparición y creímos que podías estar en peligro dada tu condición – Crimson Star solo suspiro levemente ante su elegante respuesta reacomodándose en su lugar perezosamente.

- estoy bien…solo necesitaba aire fresco…- ante sus palabras y ya más calmada Luna se sentó mas elegantemente en su lugar aclarándose la voz.

- no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero fui informada acerca de tu combate…deberías volver a la enfermería pues fuiste alcanzado por la cola de la manticora…el veneno aun está presente y sería apropiado que cuidaras de tu salud – Crimson Star le miro de reojo desde su lugar, ciertamente tenía una forma mucho muy elegante de habar.

- ya me encargue de eso…-Luna ladeo la cabeza levemente, no estaba segura a que se refería, ante esto y notando su reacción el muchacho golpeo levemente con el ala el árbol que se encontraba tras de sí.

- la corteza del cerezo neutraliza el veneno…- al decir esto Luna sonrió levemente aparentemente aliviada.

- eres un chico inteligente con amplios conocimientos…gracias a los mismos te debo la vida – Luna se ruborizo levemente, aun le parecía una situación extraña por la administración de su antídoto por parte del muchacho.

- no me debes nada –respondió secamente, sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que suspiraba largamente acomodándose en su lugar, Luna por su parte un tanto sorprendida tanto por su actitud como indiferencia no pudo evitar acercarse levemente, Crimson Star no se movió apenas abriendo los ojos para dejarla saber que la escuchaba.

- yo…lamento mi comportamiento en la torre…- Crimson Star dirigió su semi cerrado ojo hacia ella ahora dándole su completa atención.

- a pesar de que intentabas ayudarme mi comportamiento te causo un problema…me disculpo – Luna bajo muy levemente la cabeza, incluso ella no estaba segura de porque lo hacía, después de todo era una princesa y aun así ofrecía una disculpa que realmente no era lo que tenía pensado ni mucho menos la forma en la que había planeado hacerlo, el joven por su parte solo soltó una risa sarcástica desde su lugar.

- no te culpo…la primera vez que tuve que tomar esa basura la escupí tres veces antes de tener que tragarla – Luna de inmediato ladeo la cabeza, tanto sorprendida como consternada ante sus palabras.

- cuál es el motivo por el cual tuviste que tomar tan desagradable antídoto? – la pregunta salió por sí misma, Luna no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente era correcto indagar tanto en su pasado, después de todo apenas conocía al muchacho, Crimson Star por su parte solo levanto la cabeza moviendo el cuello

levemente.

- cuando niño me corte con una daga cubierta de ese veneno…mi – en este momento el semblante del muchacho se volvió contrariado, parecía luchar con la palabra que intentaba decir – tutor…me explico cómo hacer el antídoto pero tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta…- Luna abrió los ojos de par en par, primeramente sorprendida que un pequeño potro estuviera en contacto con algo tan peligroso, mas aun el hecho que el tutor en lugar de aplicar el antídoto por su cuenta hiciera que un pequeño lo fabricara por su cuenta.

- pero que clase tutor sin escrúpulos obliga a un pequeño potro a hacer semejante cosa en una situación tan peligrosa – dijo indignada la princesa, Crimson Star solo soltó una risa sínica reacomodándose en su lugar.

- uno muy torcido – el muchacho rió en su lugar, Luna sin embargo no salía de su asombro dando un paso al frente acercándose más al muchacho.

- como puedes decir algo así…acaso no te causa indignación?...pudiste haber muerto – Crimson Star soltó una nueva risa en su lugar, esta vez mas sínica, incluso macabra.

- lo dudo…Grug no hubiera permitido que su "inversión" desapareciera así de fácil…o no…probablemente solo me hubiera dejado sentir el veneno por un tiempo solo para darme el antídoto después de divertirse – Luna apretó los dientes, en verdad lo que el chico decía era posible? Más aun como era posible que lo dijera con tanta facilidad, como si fuera algo de la vida cotidiana el hacer sufrir a un pequeño potro de tal manera.

- pero cómo es posible…en verdad este tutor tuyo tiene mucho porque responder – fue lo único que pudo decir la princesa en su frustración, Crimson Star sin embargo solo sacudió la cola en su lugar como lo aria un gato que ha encontrado un punto agradable donde echarse.

- no tienes una idea – respondió con esa sonrisa sínica aun en el rostro, Luna se echo a poca distancia del muchacho, observándolo detenidamente.

- acaso…no te importa nada joven Crimson Star? – el joven pegadrake abrió los ojos levemente observándola por un momento, Luna no pudo evitar escuchar lo que solo pudo catalogar como un ronroneo de dragón al tiempo que los brillantes ojos verdes se posaban en los suyos.

- en este momento…solo quiero descansar un poco…el pasado es pasado…si dejo que me siga no podre mi presente ni futuro…y definitivamente no tengo intenciones de preocuparme por el lagarto mal parido que me educo…ahora princesa…puedes simplemente echarte y dormir…o dejarme dormir…tu elección – Crimson Star entonces cerró los ojos, Luna por su parte solo se ruborizo levemente…la estaba invitando a acompañarlo? Realmente no estaba segura, aun así pudo sentir como todo el esfuerzo recaía sobre si haciéndola tomar la propuesta un tanto más seriamente, después de todo el pequeño rincón era agradable cayado y tranquilo, con un leve suspiro la princesa dejo que su cuerno brillara por unos segundos antes que una diminuta esfera de luz saliera disparada hacia el castillo, esta apareció frente a Celestia quien después de un momento sonrió observando a Shining Armor.

- puedes detener la búsqueda, mi querida hermana lo ah encontrado…me informa que está bien solo está tomando un descanso – Shining Armor asintió levemente enviando el mensaje, al enterarse Twilight se sentiría mucho más calmada sin contar que Spike solo caería al suelo rendido sintiendo que un gran peso le había sido retirado de encima.

Mientras tanto en los jardines Luna y Crimson Star solo se mantenían echados en el suave pasto descansando, no estaba segura de porque pero la presencia del muchacho la hacía sentir segura.

- eres un joven muy interesante Crimson Star y sin embargo hablas con sabiduría superior a alguien de tu edad – Crimson Star no respondió, su cola solo se sacudió levemente enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

- algunos aprenden para mejorar y crecer…otros aprendemos para sobrevivir – Luna nuevamente fue tomada por sorpresa, había escuchado por parte de su hermana la historia del muchacho, aun así no podía evitar querer saber mas acerca de el, después de todo al igual que su hermana le era difícil pensar que una tragedia como la que rodeaba al muchacho podía realmente suceder en el reino.

- estoy al tanto que has sido interrogado varias veces acerca de tu pasado…aun así estarías dispuesto a hablar conmigo? – Crimson Star suspiro levemente, realmente no tenia animo de hablar y mucho menos de su pasado, tras unos minutos con un leve gruñido se cubrió con sus alas cómodamente.

- si te digo que si me dejaras descansar? – Luna inmediatamente tuvo la sensación que estaba presionando demasiado al muchacho desviando la mirada apenada.

- lo lamento, no quise ser insistente – Crimson Star entonces gruño nuevamente llamando su atención.

- deja de disculparte…odio que hagan eso…está bien te lo diré…después – el muchacho entonces levanto la mirada levemente, Luna pudo ver que el muchacho lo decía con seriedad mientras asentía silenciosamente.

El sol desapareció momentos después dejando paso a que la luna comenzara a tomar su lugar en el cielo, Celestia solo sonrió para sí misma desde la torre mientras observaba a su hermana y el joven muchacho que descansaban en los jardines, Twilight observo en dirección a donde la princesa lo hacía pensando en voz alta.

- supongo…que los dos tienen algo en común – Celestia de inmediato centro su atención en su protegida.

- eso crees Twilight Sparkle? – la joven unicornio asintió levemente.

- los dos tienen…pasados oscuros…solo espero que tanto Crimson Star como la princesa Luna encuentren un amigo en el otro…dicen que cuando alguien ha pasado por algo semejante es más fácil superarlo…y bueno…me gustaría que Crimson pueda superar su tragedia…y que la princesa Luna deje que la sombra de Nightmare Moon desaparezca – Celestia asintió levemente, su protegida tenía razón y con suerte los dos podrían ayudarse mutuamente a superar sus oscuros pasados.

Las estrellas se asomaron por entre las arbustos anunciando la noche en plenitud, Luna solo la observaba con gusto disfrutando de la calma que presentaba, Crimson Star por otro lado se levanto lentamente, estirando las alas y cola con pereza mientras su mirada recorría el cielo lentamente, Luna no pudo evitar notar que incluso en esos fríos ojos centelleaba una profunda calma, de inmediato la princesa de la noche supo que el muchacho disfrutaba de la misma causando que sonriera feliz, el muchacho entonces giro el rostro notando la sonrisa al tiempo que solo respiraba profundamente dejando que un leve cumulo de llamas escapara de su boca, las flamas se tornaron por un leve segundo de un tono más oscuro antes de desaparecer en un humo con la noche.

- acaso ese humo es normal? – pregunto casualmente la princesa, Crimson Star sacudió muy levemente el rostro girando para mirarla directamente.

- la corteza neutraliza el veneno…pero al final tiene que salir de alguna forma…yo hago que salga de mi sistema así – Luna no pregunto mas, en su lugar solo respiro profundo dejando que las fragancias del jardín la llenaran por completo, Crimson Star por su parte sacudió las alas levemente, acto seguido con una sonrisa muy discreta dio un salto alzando el vuelo, sus poderosas alas lo llevaron en asenso con velocidad para después con un giro invertido lanzarse en un riso frontal cortando el viento con las alas, Luna le seguía con la vista sorprendida, había visto muchos pegasos volar atraves de los años sin embargo esta era la primera vez que podía presenciar el vuelo de un pegadrake, el muchacho se movió tanto con la elegancia de un pegaso como la majestuosidad de un dragón, su cuerpo se lanzo en picada con las alas plegadas contra el cuerpo ganando velocidad, a pocos metros del suelo las grandes alas se abrieron reduciendo la velocidad enormemente antes de que con una fuerte sacudida se lanzara hacia un costado esquivando los arbustos y árboles apenas rosándolos con el cuerpo, momentos después su trayectoria cambio ascendiendo nuevamente para rugir levemente, dejando salir llamas brillantes de la boca creando un efecto de luz que parecía ser arrastrada por su cuerpo, su pelaje brillo ante la luna mientras daba un amplio giro antes de bajar en picada al pequeño rincón agitando las alas por unos momentos llegando al suelo frente a la princesa quien lo observaba.

- para ser alguien que lucho con una manticora y sufría de los efectos de su terrible veneno demuestras una recuperación asombrosa – Crimson Star solo gruño levemente dejando salir nuevas flamas, nuevamente el humo se hizo notar al tiempo que Luna tocia levemente.

- deberías regresar a tu habitación…no hay comparación entre el veneno de una hidra y una manticora – Luna esbozó una sonrisa forzada sacudiendo la cabeza.

- estoy bien, solo son pequeñas molestias pasajeras – Crimson Star entonces solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- ve a descansar…esfuérzate demasiado y terminaras en cama una semana – dicho esto Crimson Star comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el jardín en dirección al castillo, Luna le siguió a paso rápido para ponerse frente al muchacho.

- iré al castillo…sin embargo prometiste hablar conmigo – Luna se mantuvo en su lugar firme, Crimson Star solo suspiro levemente notando que la chica no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- bien…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

A petición e insistencia de Celestia Luna había sido llevada a su habitación, a pesar de que el hechizo de protección parecía funcionar perfectamente aun se mantenía la incertidumbre del ataque recién realizado, Crimson Star por otro lado solo observaba el interior de la elegante habitación con algo de incomodidad, era notorio que jamás había estado en un lugar de tal categoría. Luna se mantenía cómodamente echada en la cama mientras que a petición de la princesa el joven había recibido un cómodo asiento.

- que quieres saber – pregunto sin rodeos el muchacho, Luna medito su pregunta por un momento con cuidado.

- solo lo que tu desees compartir conmigo – esta vez fue el turno del muchacho para meditar su respuesta, tras unos momentos comenzó su relato de la misma forma que lo había hecho con la princesa Celestia.

Luna no pudo evitar suspirar levemente, la historia del muchacho le parecía imposible de creer y aun así algo en su interior le decía que era verdad.

- tal vez te parezca difícil de creer…pero puedo entender por lo que has pasado – Crimson Star levanto la mirada levemente observando a la alicornio de nocturnos colores, no dijo palabra sin embargo su rostro se ladeo levemente preguntándose si realmente era posible semejante comentario, Luna meditándolo un momento levanto la mirada cruzando sus ojos cian con los verdes esmeralda.

- imagino que as escuchado el relato de Nightmare Moon – el joven asintió levemente, Luna suspiro apesumbrada dejando salir una sonrisa forzada.

- en parte es cierta…hace centurias me sentía celosa de la devoción de nuestros súbditos…la felicidad que el día les traía…mientras que la noche solo pasaba sobre ellos para darles descanso…aun así con el tiempo esto cambio y poco a poco algunos de ellos comenzaron a realizar actividades nocturnas…astronomía…celebraciones…un sinfín de cosas que me llenaron de gozo, sentía que mi trabajo era apreciado y amado – Luna entonces levanto la mirada levemente, la tristeza notoria en sus finas y delicadas facciones – por desgracia esto no evito que la tragedia sucediera…cierta noche me dirigí a los cielos para traer la noche…todo era normal hasta ese momento sin embargo de la nada algo llamado el "Miasma" apareció – esta vez la princesa se toco suavemente el pecho haciendo alusión a su corazón – no recuerdo que sucedió después de eso…mi hermana me ha contado la historia pero sé que es cierta…esta "Miasma" tomo control de mi y nutriéndose del resentimiento del pasado me transformo en Nightmare Moon la dama de la noche…esta entidad se nutria con las sensaciones negativas y gracias a ellas se volvió sumamente poderosa…al final mi hermana tuvo que desterrarme a la Luna con los elementos de la harmonía donde pase mil años encerrada…durante este tiempo nuestros padres libraron una batalla contra la Miasma en un intento por liberarme…mi madre la representante misma del sol combatió con esta criatura usando la energía misma del sol…mi padre por otro lado se adentro en los confines del Miasma, buscando mi conciencia asta hallarla…después de hacerlo me protegió por todo ese tiempo..esperando que la Miasma se debilitara lo suficiente…las centurias pasaron hasta hace poco tiempo cuando el sello en la luna fue roto…Nightmare Moon regreso a equestria intentando conquistarla nuevamente…en ese momento fue cuando Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas me detuvieron con los elementos de la harmonía….y finalmente fui liberada de la Miasma…aun así nuestros súbditos me temían…después de todo crecieron con las leyendas de Nightmare Moon…la dama de la noche que traería la noche eterna…los esclavizaría y devoraría sin compasión – la princesa soltó un ligero suspiro levantando la mirada hacia el muchacho que la escuchaba con atención, moviendo suavemente su larga cola por detrás de asiento – sé lo que es que te miren con terror…con desprecio y desdén…conozco el dolor del rechazo joven Crimson Star – el muchacho no dijo nada, los ojos de la princesa le permitían saber que decía la verdad y por primera vez en su vida sintió que realmente había alguien ahí afuera que podía comprender un poco de aquel dolor que por años sintió, sin decir más el muchacho se levanto de su asiento estirando su cuerpo perezosamente.

- supongo que tienes razón – dijo simplemente dirigiéndose a la puerta, Luna por su parte solo sonrió levemente en su lugar.

- te agradezco haberme escuchado… y espero que sepas que en mi tienes a alguien a quien acudir cuando desees hablar…si así lo deseas – el muchacho solo le lanzo una mirada rápida y fugaz asintiendo levemente para después desaparecer por la puerta dejando a la princesa sola en la habitación.

Celestia apareció por la puerta momentos después con una cálida sonrisa, Luna le devolvió el gesto de igual manera mientras la regente de Equestria se echaba a su lado restregando su cabeza amorosamente contra la de su hermana.

- que piensas de el querida hermana – Luna se mantuvo en su lugar, disfrutando del contracto.

- frio…lleno de dolores…muy poco educado...y aun asi puedo sentir el coraje y valor de su corazón…un corazón fuerte que solo merece felicidad – Celestia asintió levemente.

- tal vez con el tiempo encuentre algo que lo haga dejar su pasado atrás…y ver con felicidad el futuro – Luna asintió levemente entendiendo sus palabras, en cierta medida era un mensaje para si misma.


	18. Chapter 18 Trabajo sucio

y aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo, lo iba a hacer maslargo PERO decidi no hacerlo, en su lugar lo que sigue me lo guardare para el capitulo 19 el cual espero no tarde tanto en salir...lo que si les adelanto es que las cosas se pondran interesantes, pueden esperar accion! aventura! y talvez uno que otro cameo de un cierto juego de "accion y espionage tactico" o quien sabe...talvez solo les estoy dando informacion falsa jo jo...aun asi espero disfruten este capitulo y nos estamos viendo pronto en el siguiente disfruten!

NOTA: ultimamente me e sentido avierto a la idea de hacer un "preguntas y respuestas". Basicamente si tienen alguna pregunta referente a la historia, duda o talvez alguna aclaracion o algo que no les cuadro en alguna capitulo solo dejen sus preguntas en el revew y con todo gusto las respondere, en el siguiente capitulo que publique. Por ultimo si no quieren que sus preguntas las escriba publicamente (osea como ya mencione al final del siguiente capitulo) solo diganlo y las respondere por MP, en caso de que no asumire que no les molesta que las ponga para que todos las vean, quien save talvez alguien tenga las mismas dudas que ustesdes y bueno con eso me despido asta el proccimo capitulo.

* * *

Trabajo sucio

Tras la ajetreada y un tanto incomoda noche después del ataque el castillo parecía comenzar a recuperar algo de la calma perdida, los guardias iban y venían con miradas serias revisando continuamente los pasillos, cuartos y rincones. Crimson Star se mantenía sobre una de las torres observando cómo la noche casi terminaba dejando tras de sí un cielo bicolor, su mente revoloteo por unos momentos ante los acontecimientos mientras bajaba la mirada hacia los jardines, recordando el pequeño momento que compartió con la princesa Luna. Tanto poniville como Canterlot habían superado sus expectativas, inicialmente tenía la idea que sería solo otro pueblo más en el cual el desagrado e intolerancia no ser harían de esperar, aun así a pesar de algunos tropiezos el muchacho podía apreciar y ver que no todos los pueblos tenían que ser como Oatstown, Crimson Star gruño levemente, el solo hecho de recordar ese nombre le traía malos recuerdos. Su mente divago por unos segundos hasta que noto a su derecha la presencia de la princesa Celestia, su mirada se fijo en ella por unos segundos antes de notar cómo se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras con los ojos cerrados, de inmediato y casi como si sus movimientos comandaran al cielo sus alas se elevaron al cielo en perfecta sincronía con el sol que se asomaba justo por detrás suyo, Crimson Star no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido, jamás había pensado que le regente de equestria tuviera tal poder. Celestia sonrió levemente en su lugar antes de notar la presencia del muchacho, con un suave aleteo la alicornio descendió justo a su lado con una mirada gentil.

- tengo la impresión que es la primera vez que observas el nacimiento del sol matutino joven Crimson Star – el muchacho solo asintió levemente mirando en dirección al bosque everfree.

- había escuchado las historias…nunca les di mucha importancia…- Celestia se acomodo a su lado silenciosamente, observando en la misma dirección sin decir palabra, los dos se mantuvieron así por algunos minutos hasta que el muchacho giro el rostro en dirección de Celestia.

- que hay de los dos camaleones – pregunto súbitamente, la regente levanto la mirada por un momento, su semblante volviéndose serio al instante acompañado de un sacudimiento de su rostro en negación.

- se niegan a hablar – Crimson Star no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido divertido.

- y no hablaran…son mercenarios profesionales…su orgullo está en la línea…además considerando el tamaño de su grupo yo diría que los que escaparon ya los dan por muertos…y si no ellos mismos los terminaran – Celestia giro el rostro de inmediato.

- a que te refieres? – Crimson Star le miro de reojo, sus draconicos ojos apenas mostrando interés en la plática.

- es común que entre mercenarios los capturados son dados por muertos o asesinados por sus propios miembros…algunos prefieren el suicidio antes que decir nada – Celestia se sorprendió ante sus palabras mientras se levantaba de su lugar pensativa, Crimson Star no comento nada más aun así sabia que sus palabras no le causaban ninguna seguridad. El muchacho levanto la mirada por un segundo y se dio cuenta que dada la naturaleza gentil tanto de Celestia como los pobladores de equestria esta situación no saldría a buen puerto para ellos, sin más el muchacho solo levanto el vuelo dirigiéndose al suelo.

Crimson Star paso varios minutos recorriendo el castillo con calma, gracias a sus acciones el día anterior había ganado la confianza general tanto de los guardias como la servidumbre del castillo, situación que le fue beneficiosa. Tras algunos momentos el joven se detuvo justo antes de un pasillo escuchando los metálicos pasos de dos guardias que parecían tener una conversación interesante.

- es verdad…esos camaleones son cosa seria…los hemos interrogado por horas y lo único que hacen es decir cualquier tontería que se les ocurre…realmente no sé cómo vamos a lograr sacarles algo – el segundo guardia asintió levemente.

- y que lo digas, intente hacerme el duro y solo se burlaron…en verdad son cosa seria…bueno por lo menos podemos tomarnos un descanso…te aseguro que odio ir al calabozo…es deprimente – el primer guardia relincho levemente.

- da gracias que no tuviste que llevarlos…fue todo un lio evitar que se pegaran en las paredes…y si le sumas que la bajada en espiral no ayudo en nada…- los dos guardias continuaron su plática apenas notando la presencia del muchacho que al pasar a su lado inhaló levemente el aroma del guardia que mención haberlos escotado notando inmediatamente la dirección de la que había venido, con suerte encontraría el calabozo sin demasiado problema.

Crimson Star arribo a una gran puerta de pesada madera revestida con metal, por dentro de la misma pudo notar las antorchas que iluminaban el camino, de inmediato tras asegurarse que la puerta estuviera abierta entro por la misma descendiendo rápidamente por las escaleras en espiral, no tardo mucho tiempo antes de llegar a un largo descanso con un guardia que de inmediato noto su presencia, con un gesto amistoso pero serio se levanto de su silla dirigiéndose en su dirección.

- eres aquel muchacho que ayudo en la pelea….Crimson Star…gracias por tu ayuda el día de ayer pero no puedes estar aquí – el muchacho avanzo un poco con un gesto despreocupado, observando el lugar con curiosidad fingida.

- creo que me perdí – dijo simplemente mientras fugazmente notaba el juego de llaves que colgaba en el techo.

- está bien muchacho no te preocupes, el castillo puede ser un poco complicado, vamos te llevare de regreso – dicho esto el guardia se adelanto al joven que solo asintió levemente esperando, justo cuando el guardia paso a su costado el muchacho le golpeo firmemente en la nuca con precisión, el guardia apenas hizo ruido cayendo rápidamente para ser sujetado por el muchacho que evito que diera con el suelo.

- lo que no escuches o veas…no te meterá en problemas – dijo simplemente acomodándolo con cuidado en su lugar, momentos después tomando las llaves se encamino entre las celdas hasta encontrar a uno de los camaleones que solo lo miro por dentro de las barras.

- valla…ahora traen niños para hablar?...estos ponis son demasiado débiles…pregunta cuánto quieras niño…no obtendrás nada – la puerta se abrió y cerró en un rápido movimiento, el camaleón pareció sonreír confiado notando que llevaba las llaves consigo, por desgracia para él su pata estaba encadenada a la pared para asegurar que no pudiera escapar, aun así lo intentaría si tenía la oportunidad.

- y bien niño…as la pregunta…veamos que tienes – Crimson Star no dijo nada, solo le miro por un momento dejando las llaves justo tras de sí pegadas a la puerta mientras se acercaba con paso firme observando por un segundo, parecía ser que lo habían interrogado principalmente usando agentes irritantes, pudo notar tanto diferentes tipos de chiles y otras cosas semejantes, el muchacho solo giro los ojos preguntándose si alguna vez habían hecho un interrogatorio realmente serio.

- quien te dijo que preguntaría algo – el camaleón levanto la ceja levemente confundido antes de sentir un brutal impacto en su estomago, el contenido del mismo se sacudió amenazando con salir mientras caía de rodillas sosteniéndose el área golpeada tosiendo erráticamente, momentos después sin poder contenerse más el humilde desayuno salió de su cuerpo dejando un charco apestoso frente de sí.

- quien los contrato – pregunto en un tono monótono, el camaleón continúo tosiendo por algunos momentos más, escupiendo e intentando que sus entrañas recuperaran el control, momentos después dejando salir una voz quebrada y dolorida respondió.

- n-no…diré nada mocoso – Crimson Star solo giro los ojos levemente, su pata aplastándole la zona blanda que se encontraba tras la rodilla, presionándola levemente arrancándole un gruñido dolorido al camaleón, este sin embargo pareció resistirse asumiendo que el muchacho no tendría el valor de continuar.

- no me gusta repetirme…quien los contrato – su pata comenzó a presionar más fuerte, el camaleón soltó un gruñido ahogado, sintiendo plenamente como los suaves cartílagos comenzaban a ceder ante la presión del casco del muchacho.

- n-no lo sé…el contrato fue por un mediador – respondió rápidamente, ante esto el muchacho quito su pata de su pierna moviéndose al frente del camaleón quien lo miraba con ojos llorosos aun sujetándose el estomago.

- cuanto tiempo planearon el ataque – el camaleón escupió a un costado con furia en los ojos.

- recibimos la orden hace dos semanas…llevamos aquí una semana observando sus movimientos – dicho esto el camaleón se echo hacia atrás, recargándose en la pared tomando un poco de espacio entre él y el muchacho.

- donde están los demás – pregunto secamente, sus ojos manteniéndose fijos en el reptil quien maldecía por lo bajo.

- que te hace pensar que te lo diré – respondió desafiantemente, ante esto el muchacho solo sonrió tétricamente, dejando salir una pequeña llamarada de entre sus fauces.

- que te hace pensar que te lo pediré amablemente – el camaleón sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, había sentido esas mismas llamas poco tiempo atrás y el recuerdo no era muy grato.

- e-está bien…te lo diré…pero a cambio tienes que dejarme ir…si se enteran que te lo dije me mataran – respondió rápidamente, Crimson Star sin embargo se acercó mas, mirándolo con desprecio desde su posición dejando salir una nueva llamarada al tiempo que hablaba.

- no estás en posición de pedir nada escorio…y puedo asegurarte qué prefieres arriesgarte con tus compañeros que conmigo…- el camaleón soltó un chillido ahogado, observando frenéticamente en todas direcciones en busca de algo que sabía que no encontraría, algo con que protegerse del muchacho.

- e-está bien está bien!...acampamos en el pantano froggy bottom de hay conseguimos el veneno de hidra para las princesas! – ante la mención de las princesas el muchacho soltó un gruñido gutural, acercándose peligrosamente dejando salir más libremente sus llamas.

-donde…exactamente – el muchacho gruño por lo bajo, las llamas ya comenzaban a quemarle la piel.

-ahhh!...cerca del lado sur! En una cueva escondida entre unos matorrales!-

- repíteme…porque las quieren muertas…- el camaleón sintió una gota de sudor frio recorrerle la mejilla.

- n-no lo sé…las órdenes eran quitarlas del camino eso es todo lo que se! – Crimson Star presiono su pata directamente en su cuello, mostrando los colmillos.

- agradece que las princesas son misericordiosas…o al menos eso parece…yo te despellejaría vivo – sin decir más el muchacho lo levanto por el cuello antes de golpearlo violentamente contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente, tras salir de la celda cerró la puerta asegurándose de hacerlo correctamente mientras pasaba al lado del otro camaleón que solo lo seguía con la mirada.

- no eres como ellos – dijo simplemente, Crimson Star apenas le dirigió la mirada.

- y te diste cuenta por ti mismo?...felicidades tienes cerebro – el camaleón no pudo evitar soltar una risita sínica mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en su lugar.

- tienes agallas…peleas bien…pero no eres soldado…eso solo deja una vieja historia de un extraño muchacho de pelaje rojo…según escuche era llamado la pesadilla carmesí…es curioso…me lo recuerdas levemente, o al menos lo que cuentan esas curiosas historias…aunque dicen que desapareció y nadie supo a donde fue…creo recordar que tenía algo que ver con…mmm… como era?...oh si…una tragedia de algún tipo – Crimson Star solo gruño levemente sin decir mas mientras sus pasos lo llevaban fuera del calabozo, el camaleón por su parte solo sonrió sínicamente siguiéndolo con la mirada

- no puedes escapar a tu pasado muchacho – fue lo último que escucho antes de dejar las llaves en su lugar.

Tras subir las escaleras Crimson Star abrió la puerta con cuidado, parecía ser que no había nadie cercano por lo cual y con calma se dirigió a las puertas del castillo, estando ahí el muchacho simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Celestia revisaba algunos documentos en su estudio, momentos antes había pasado la orden directamente a Shining Armor para aumentar la vigilancia en los camaleones, no quería correr riesgos innecesarios. La puerta de su estudio sonó por un momento antes de que un guardia entrara con una mirada preocupada.

- princesa Celestia nos informan que tanto el guardia como uno de los prisioneros fueron atacados – Celestia de inmediato se levanto de su lugar observando al guardia.

- como se encuentran – pregunto rápidamente, ante esto el guardia asintió levemente.

- el guardia está bien, solo perdió el conocimiento…el camaleón por otro lado parece que fue quemado y golpeado fuertemente…- Celestia suspiro levemente, no tenia que pensar demasiado para suponer que Crimson Star había interrogado al camaleón por su cuenta y muy posiblemente ya se encaminaba hacia donde fuera que la información lo llevara.

Habían pasado un par de horas, Crimson Star surcaba los cielos siguiendo la ruta general de las vías del tren de regreso a poniville, a lo lejos ya podía divisar el agradable pueblo que seguramente para esas horas ya estaría repleto de los pobladores en sus actividades diarias. El muchacho no pudo evitar pensar por un segundo, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en aquel lugar se sentía cómodo y por sobre todo aceptado en un nivel que jamás había considerado posible, de inmediato sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, no tenía tiempo para distraerse tenía una misión que cumplir.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que a lo lejos notara la granja donde se hospedaba temporalmente. Por un segundo el muchacho observo el cielo y la posición del sol, calculaba que era pasado el medio día por lo cual no habría nadie en la casa, el momento perfecto para tomar su mochila. Con un rápido aleteo el muchacho aterrizo justo al lado de su alcoba, la ventana estaba abierta por lo cual con un rápido movimiento entro en la misma tomando su mochila, tras revisar que sus alas estuvieran dentro el muchacho salió nuevamente de un salto levantando el vuelo para perderse de vista rápidamente.

- el prisionero a hablado? – pregunto la princesa Celestia a Shining Armor, este solo sacudió levemente la cabeza con frustración en el rostro.

- el que suponemos interrogo Crimson Star no ha dicho nada, el otro simplemente sigue burlándose de nosotros – Celestia cerró los ojos levemente pensativa tan solo para abrirlos momentos después con un semblante serio.

- no tenemos mas opción, informa a Twilight Sparkle que prepare una dosis de suero de verdad, realmente no quería tener que llegar a esto – Shining Armor asintió levemente saliendo del salón del trono dejando a la princesa con sus pensamientos.

Shining Armor arribó en la biblioteca momentos después, como era de suponerse Twilight se encontraba hay revisando varios documentos, con paso calmado el capitán de la guardia se acomodo a su lado golpeándole el costado juguetonamente haciendo que la chica saliera de su mundo de libros un tanto sorprendida.

- oh Shining no te escuche llegar, alguna novedad? – la chica a pesar de su sonrisa parecía preocupada, las noticias acerca de las acciones de Crimson Star no habían tomado nada de tiempo para hacerse escuchar por todo el castillo.

- la princesa Celestia necesita que prepares una dosis de suero de la verdad – Twilight suspiro levemente, no le agradaba mucho la idea de forzar a alguien a usar ese suero sin embargo parecía ser que los camaleones no estaban dispuestos a hablar de ninguna forma.

- lo tendré listo en poco tiempo – respondió levemente la chica haciendo flotar los pergaminos que tenia sobre la mesa de regreso a sus estantes correspondientes, momentos después seguida de un callado Spike los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al laboratorio para llevar a cabo su tarea.

El pantano no tenía otra descripción mas que un lugar realmente desagradable, la peste general era intolerable acompañada por la desagradable sensación de humedad pegajosa que flotaba por todo el lugar. Crimson Star observo un pequeño mapa que había conseguido en el pueblo tras hacer una muy rápida escala en el mercado, según el pedazo de papel en ese momento se encontraba ya en el centro por lo cual dadas las indicaciones del camaleón ahora debía dirigirse hacia el sur.

El sonido de las ranas, las serpientes y otras alimañas llenaban el lugar, el sol ya se mantenía por sobre la cabeza del muchacho quien solo observaba con cuidado hacia el frente buscando algún indicio del lugar mencionado, con un leve gruñido el muchacho supo que tendría que usar la vista panorámica por lo cual se lanzo a los cielos rápidamente. Paso más de una hora antes de que pudiera ver en la distancia el borde del pantano, en el mismo pudo notar una zona rematada por una densa cantidad de arboles matorrales y rocas a lo cual asumió era el área que buscaba, con cuidado el joven se elevo lo más arriba que pudo perdiéndose en las nubes mientras pasaba de largo, estaba seguro que habría vigías por lo cual tendría que esperar hasta la noche, aun así confiaba en haber encontrado el lugar, solo sería cuestión de esperar.

Twilight llego al calabozo seguida de Spike quien sostenía un pequeño frasco entre sus manos, el liquido bailaba suavemente en su interior mientras la chica era escoltada tanto por su hermano mayor como dos guardias mas, dentro de su celda el camaleón solo siguió con la mirada al grupo sonriendo levemente al tiempo que sonreía levemente.

- que será esta vez…jugo de frutas amargo? O tal vez muy acido…o quizás por fin juntaron el valor suficiente para hacer algo más que ridiculeces – Shining Armor solo observo a los dos guardias quienes se miraron mutuamente por un segundo, al instante los cuernos brillaron sobre sus cabezas paralizando al camaleón quien solo suspiro levemente en su lugar, acto seguido el pequeño frasco levito fuera de las manos de Spike mientras el capitán de la guardia entraba a la celda, acto seguido dirigió el liquido al rostro del camaleón y de un simple movimiento lo introdujo en su boca, el líquido comenzó a desaparecer asta no dejar gota, acto seguido Shining Armor comenzó a presionar levemente la garganta del prisionero estimulándole a la fuerza el acto de tragar, tras algunos minutos el camaleón solo tosió en su lugar finalmente habiendo tragado la poción. Shining Armor salió de la celda y se mantuvo en su lugar en silencio, los dos guardias sin decir más se retiraron hacia la entrada del calabozo montando guardia.

- cuál es tu misión – pregunto Shining Armor en un tono calmado, el camaleón se mantuvo en silencio por algunos minutos, esto sin embargo pareció comenzar a cambiar mientras el reptil parecía taparse la boca con ambas manos, momentos después sin quererlo de su boca comenzaron a salir las palabras.

- asesinar a las dos princesas – Shining Armor asintió levemente, supuso que la poción ya estaba tomando efecto por lo cual prosiguió.

- que desayunaste esta mañana – nuevamente el camaleón intento sostenerse la boca para evitar hablar, aun así a los pocos segundos su cuerpo pareció traicionarle dejando salir su voz nuevamente.

- los guardias me dieron pan queso y agua – el capitán giro el rostro hacia Twilight quien solo suspiro levemente, Shining Armor por su parte solo regreso su atención al camaleón.

- cuál es el motivo de este ataque –

- solo negociosos, somos mercenarios contratados para realizar cualquier misión – el joven equino ahora estaba seguro de que la poción había resultado, con un leve y profundo suspiro se dedico a hacer las preguntas más importantes obteniendo la misma información que Crimson Star había obtenido del herido camaleón que aun estaba inconsciente. Paso más de una hora, Shining Armor no daba descanso al prisionero quien ya se mostraba cansado de tanto hablar así también como de intentar inútilmente de resistir los efectos de la poción, esta sin embargo parecía estar perdiendo efecto pues las respuestas comenzaban a tardar cada vez más en salir, tras unos momentos el camaleón en un arranque de voluntad se mordió la lengua fuertemente, Shining Armor gruño levemente usando su magia para evitar que se lastimara mas, aun así el camaleón solo sonrió triunfante. El interrogatorio continuo por unos minutos más, aun así debido a la mordida las palabras del camaleón eran difíciles de entender, ciertamente había hecho un movimiento inteligente dándole más tiempo para sobreponerse a los efectos de la poción.

- quien era ese unicornio que los acompañaba – Shining solo frunció el entrecejo, el camaleón parecía ya más calmado y comprensible, aun así se mostraba que su resistencia aumentaba a cada minuto.

-e-es…una unicornio …- dijo lentamente al tiempo que su cuerpo se sacudía levemente.

- cuál es su nombre y su propósito – el camaleón forcejeó con un enemigo invisible, sujetándose de sí mismo buscando de toda forma posible resistir.

- e-es….su…nombre es…ngg…NO! – grito fuertemente, al instante dando un rápido giro el camaleón se golpeo violentamente contra la pared dejándose inconsciente al instante, Shining Armor golpeo los barrotes de la celda frustrado mientras los guardias acudían rápidamente a la escena, sin perder tiempo entraron revisándolo corroborando que no estuviera muerto, tras aplicarle los primeros auxilios salieron de la celda dejando tras de sí a un molesto Shining Armor.

- estos mercenarios son cosa seria…haber resistido tanto tiempo…apenas conseguimos la información más básica…pero al menos ahora sabemos donde están…- dicho esto el joven capitán se encamino hacia el salón del trono seguido de su hermana y el pequeño Spike quienes solo habían observado toda la escena en silencio, al llegar al amplio salón Shining Armor rindió su reporte acompañado de la aprobación de la princesa Celestia.

- prepara un escuadrón Shining Armor, el tiempo apremia y no podemos dejar que esta oportunidad se nos escape…solo espero que podamos llegar a tiempo antes de que algo suceda – nadie dijo nada, sin embargo era implícito que Celestia se refería a Crimson Star, por desgracia para ella el muchacho ya estaba listo para avanzar, después de todo la noche ya comenzaba a asomarse por los cielos, el momento perfecto para infiltrarse en el campamento de los camaleones mercenarios.


	19. Chapter 19 Infiltracion

yaaay finalmente lo termine, me costo algo de tiempo por el trabajo y que estube escribiendo gran parte del capitulo en una libreta...entonces entre transcribir retocar y cambiar cosas me tomo mas tiempo, aun asi estoy feliz con rel resultado..creo que escribire los capitulos en fisico mas seguido, no solo es practica sino que tambien me da chance de pensar mejor como redactar la historia y bueno, espero disfruten de este capitulo, la cosa se pone mas intensa...y que es lo que pasara?...tendran que leer para saberlo!.

Dato extra: proximamente empesare a trabajar en algunos fanarts referentes a la historia, principalmente personages que eh mencionado pero no an visto, por lo cual prontamente (espero) abra un dibujo oficial de Mint Lead (la mama de crimson) Blue Fire (su padre) y posiblemente de Grug y otros personages, asi mismo aprovecho para anunciar que TALVEZ (dependiendo de como valla la cosa) aga un pequeño concurso en el fic, el premio?...

...que un personage tuyo aparesca en la historia! sip asi es, lo pense mucho y hay "siertos" puntos de la historia en los que necesitare unos cuantos OC's, en caso de que aga esto les avise con unos dos o tres capitulos de anticipacion y por supuesto con las reglas del juego.

bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo disfrutenlo!

* * *

Infiltración

Los últimos rayos del sol se asomaban por las montañas creando un cálido matiz en los cielos. Las nubes se tornaron de un rosado suave semejante al algodón de azular, Crimson Star no pudo evitar soltar una risita leve, las nubes le recordaban a Pinkie Pie la poni hiperactiva, tras unos segundos los últimos rayos del sol se despidieron dejando tras de sí el paso a la tranquila y refrescante noche.

Los insectos no se tentaron el corazón ni un momento al comenzar con sus cantos y música, el pantano se lleno de aquellos múltiples sonidos dando paso a una larga y agitada noche.

Con paso suave y calculado el joven pegadrake comenzó a avanzar por la hierba dejando que cada sonido y movimiento fuera natural y fluido. Su esbelto cuerpo se movió rápidamente, como lo haría una ágil serpiente entre los pastizales apenas creando sonido alguno.

La cueva se hizo presente rápidamente. Los matorrales la cubrían impresionantemente haciendo que de cualquier ángulo terrestre fuera difícil saber que se encontraba hay, por detrás de las rocas algunos árboles crecían camuflándola suavemente con el entorno. Crimson Star no pudo más que concederles a los camaleones un poco de respeto profesional, habían elegido un muy buen lugar como campamento base.

La entrada de la cueva se mantenía en completa oscuridad, el muchacho asumió que en un inicio al llegar al lugar los camaleones aprendieron de memoria los posibles pasadizos para evitar el huso de antorchas para evitar llamar la atención. Al adentrarse los primeros metros Crimson Star fue golpeado por el fuerte aroma del agua estancada acompañada por otros olores menores pero igualmente fuertes, aun así con unos pocos minutos su olfato pudo aislar el aroma de los camaleones, ahora solo era cuestión de seguirlos.

El pasillo era largo y torcido, las raíces colgaban del techo dándole una apariencia un tanto lúgubre, los insectos se arrastraban por todos lados causando ese curioso sonido que hacen sus patas al raspar sobre una superficie. Crimson Star continúo moviéndose ignorando a los insectos para momentos después llegar a una bifurcación. El camino frente al joven se dividió en tres pasillos diferentes, uno a su izquierda, derecha y justo al frente. Por unos segundos el muchacho olisqueo el lugar, dejando que sus sentidos lo guiaran en la dirección correcta, momentos después noto que el aroma de los camaleones era más fuerte en el pasillo derecho y central, el izquierdo por otro lado estaba mesclado con uno diferente, no podía precisar de quien o que era sin embargo asumió que pertenecía al extraño unicornio que lucho en la torre o tal vez alguna criatura. Por un momento medito que sería lo mejor, su mente trazo rápidamente un par de posibilidades hasta que llego a la conclusión de que sería mejor encargarse del unicornio, los camaleones podían ser peligrosos sin embargo la magia lo era más, con paso cuidadoso Crimson Star se adentro en el pasillo izquierdo siguiendo el aroma desconocido.

La caverna parecía extenderse muy dentro de la tierra, Crimson Star tenía la impresión de haber descendido ya un par de decenas de metros en el trayecto que había recorrido, los pasillos se bifurcaban y torcían como si de n laberinto se tratase, aun así el aroma seguía siendo su guía el cual poco a poco se volvía mas fuerte. Al pasar una vuelta particularmente cerrada Crimson Star pudo escuchar un pequeño grupo de voces, con cuidado el joven se agazapo avanzando sigilosamente mientras asomaba la cabeza con cuidado por detrás de la pared, al instante pudo notar la crepitante luz de las antorchas iluminando el pasillo, hay noto en el fondo de lo que parecía ser un cuarto improvisado un grupo de cuatro camaleones y el unicornio. Crimson Star observo con mucho cuidado sus alrededores, buscando pistas de posibles guardias camuflados, por desgracia la saturación de aromas hacia difícil trazar un punto exacto por lo que tuvo que mantenerse estático esperando una oportunidad, mientras lo hacia los camaleones comenzaron a conversar casualmente entre ellos.

Uno de los camaleones se echo perezosamente sobre una caja observando a los tres restantes, su rostro denotaba cansancio y frustración al tiempo que movía el cuello lentamente intentando relajarse.

- No puedo creer que pasara esto – dijo en un tono levemente molesto – de no ser por ese muchacho la misión habría sido un completo éxito…en su lugar tuvimos que usar a esta inútil – al momento las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigió hacia el unicornio que no se movía o reaccionaba –y aun así fallo…bueno, que se puede esperar de una marioneta descerebrada –sin consideración alguna el camaleón escupió despectivamente en su rostro, aun así no hubo reacción alguna – límpienla…no quiero que quien nos contrato se queje de no cuidar su juguete – los otros camaleones solo soltaron algunos gruñidos molestos antes de ponerse a trabajar. Por algunos minutos el grupo solo se limito a una modesta pero humillante limpieza, la armadura fue retirada primeramente dejándola acomodada en un modelo dispuesto para ese propósito, acto seguido los camaleones le quitaron el traje negro dejando a la vista el maltratado y opaco pelaje de la chica. Crimson Star asumió que en algún momento esta habría sido de un lustroso y brillante azul celeste, así mismo la melena se veía maltratada y opaca, el joven pudo notar dos tonos de azul uno más claro que el otro, finalmente los ojos violetas que en ese momento se denotaban perdidos.

Por detrás de unas cajas uno de los camaleones saco dos cubos de agua, inmediatamente y sin consideración dejo caer el contenido sobre la estática chica quien nuevamente no mostro reacción alguna, inmediatamente dos de los camaleones tomaron unos pedazos de tela y frotaron su cuerpo rápidamente.

- levanta la pata mula inútil! – Grito uno de ellos golpeándole el costado, la chica sin oponer resistencia hizo lo que se le había ordenado arrancándole risotadas siniestras a los presentes.

- y pensar que esta tonta en un inicio era "tan" presuntuosa – dijo rápidamente uno de ellos sujetándola por el mentón, obligándola a girar el rostro en su dirección.

- no me toquen lagartos incultos soy la gran y poderosa Trixie – dijo en un tono burlón imitando la voz de la chica – aléjense campesinos ignorantes – repitió nuevamente arrancándole grandes risas a sus compañeros – ahora quien es el ignorante descerebrado mocosa – el camaleón le dio un revés en el rostro, el cuerpo de la unicornio se sacudió por el impacto levemente al tiempo que un muy leve gemido escapaba de sus labios, el grupo soltó una risita conjunta mientras uno de ellos la tomaba por el flanco con ambas manos, acariciando su pelaje con una mirada lasciva.

- oh, últimamente tarda más en reaccionar… a este paso será una simple marioneta en un par de semanas mas – el perverso camaleón le golpeo nuevamente el costado con la mano, masajeando su cuerpo en diferentes lugares acompañado de su compañero quien le jalaba la melena, le gritaba insultos al oído y golpeaba por momentos donde desease, la chica entonces pareció comenzar a reaccionar levemente, su cuerpo moviéndose muy ligeramente en la dirección contraria donde los camaleones la tocaban aparentemente recuperando algo de su lucidez, momentos después los opacos ojos recuperaron algo de brillo mientras la Trixie observaba muy lentamente sus alrededores.

- d-donde … - pregunto muy lentamente, ante esto uno de ellos la tomo por el mentón firmemente obligándola a mirarlo de frente, su cuerpo aun paralizado dejándola a merced de su captor.

- donde siempre mocosa – dijo levemente en un tono lúgubre – o tal vez solo es un sueño – al decir esto giro el rostro, observando a sus compañeros que parecieron entender el mensaje.

- podrías estar soñando…o quizás es la realidad…puedes decir la diferencia de ambos? – Trixie solo le miro confundida, su mente se sentía pesada y aletargada como si un velo la cubriera, haciendo que le fuera difícil considerar aun las ideas más simples, difícilmente podía decir donde estaba, que sentía o si realmente estaba viva, finalmente la chica levanto levemente la mirada cruzando sus ojos con los del camaleón.

- no…lo sé…quien…soy – pregunto en un tono monótono.

- no lo sabes porque no lo necesitas…y solo eres una marioneta, no tienes voluntad propia y no la necesitas, tu trabajo es obedecer a tus amos y eso es todo – la voz del camaleón se volvió sorpresivamente suave, incluso gentil, los ojos de Trixie comenzaron a perder el poco brillo que tenían mostrando que el control mental sobre ella estaba regresando. Crimson Star noto que la gema en su cabeza comenzó a brillar tenuemente, en ese momento entendió que esa gema era la que la controlaba y muy probablemente funciono de la misma forma con la quimera con la cual había luchado en el castillo.

Pasaron apenas unos momentos cuando el camaleón que se encontraba a espaldas de Trixie la sujeto por la melena lanzándola fuertemente contra la pared, acto seguido presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo obligándola a levantarse en las patas traseras, sus compañeros rieron divertidos al tiempo que el líder del pequeño grupo ladeaba la cabeza.

- Durga eres asqueroso, de verdad no te importa que se sea mientras sea una hembra? – Durga solo giro el rostro, su mano aun sujetando la melena con firmeza presionando descaradamente las caderas contra las de Trixie.

- De donde vengo tenemos un dicho…en tiempos de guerra cualquier agujero es trinchera – todos los presentes soltaron una risotada, incluso vitorearon sus palabras aplaudiendo ante sus palabras, Durga por su parte solo regreso su atención a la chica quien comenzó a gemir levemente incomoda, el camaleón sonrió levemente, bajando una mano solo para golpearle el costado repetidamente – oh así esta mejor, no es divertido si no se oponen aunque sea un poco – Trixie gimió nuevamente, sus ojos mostrando que la lucidez regresaba a momentos.

-n-no…no…quiero – decía levemente, Durga por otro lado solo parecía excitarse mas, presionando su cuerpo violentamente lamiéndole el cuello.

- y crees que me importa lo que quieras mocosa? Eres una vil marioneta que solo está para servirnos! – el camaleón se separo levemente tomándola por la cabeza obligándola a mirar hacia atrás, el grupo tenía los ojos pegados a la chica quien intento sin resultado alguno el oponer resistencia, una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus ojos acompañada de un golpe más a su costado arrancándole un muy leve gemido de dolor.

Crimson Star tuvo que reprimir su primer impulso de lanzarse directamente dentro del cuarto, su mirada se desvió a su costado observando el lugar, buscando algo que poder usar para acercarse, un momento después noto que las paredes tenían aun zonas húmedas de las cuales poder tomar lodo y así con una leve sonrisa el muchacho tomo algunos trozos preparándose.

Las cuatro antorchas del pasillo se apagaron momentos después, las bolas de lodo alcanzando sus blancos dejando tras de sí solo los leves sonidos de las flamas extinguiéndose, el líder del grupo reparo en la falta de luz momentos después observando en dirección al pasillo.

- qué diantres – dijo antes de que dos proyectiles mas salieran disparados desde la oscuridad. La antorcha al fondo del cuarto se apago de inmediato acompañada medio segundo después por la linterna que colgaba del techo, esta cayó al suelo vaciando su aceitoso contenido dejando el cuarto casi por completo a oscuras apenas iluminado por las diminutas flamas que se aferraban a su existencia en el suelo. El camaleón mas cercano alcanzo una manta cercana lanzándola de inmediato sobre las pequeñas flamas, el cuarto contenía telas y otros artículos por lo que permitir que las flamas las tocaran no estaba a discusión, otro más alcanzo uno de los cubos de agua vaciándolo sobre la manta la cual ya estaba siendo cubierta por tierra por los presentes, el cuarto se lleno de un leve hedor a aceite quemado acompañado por los gruñidos de los presentes que se mantenían ciegos por la falta de las antorchas, segundos después una voz extraña los hizo saltar en sus lugares asustados.

- les molesta si me uno a la fiesta? – Crimson Star aprovecho la falta de luz para avanzar velozmente dentro del cuarto, su herencia draconica dotándolo de la habilidad para ver aun sin pisca de luz. Los camaleones gruñeron violentamente intentando alcanzar sus armas, ante esto Crimson Star solo sonrió levemente lanzándose sobre el líder. La cabeza del muchacho golpeo de lleno en el estomago del mismo sin problema arrancándole un gruñido dolorido, el camaleón se doblo en su lugar sujetándose el abdomen solo para ser sujetado por el cuello por el muchacho, las poderosas mandíbulas de inmediato lo proyectaron contra su grupo encontrando su blanco y causando que los presentes cayeran estrepitosamente. Crimson Star no espero ni un momento y de un salto aterrizo fuertemente sobre la espalda de uno de ellos golpeándolo en el cráneo con su pata, el casco resonó levemente en el lugar acompañado de un desagradable sonido de algo que se había quebrado, el reptil no hizo ruido quedando inconsciente en el acto. El líder sacudió la cabeza aturdido, su mano inmediatamente busco su daga que se encontraba en su cinturón tan solo para sentir la presión de un casco sobre su mano impidiéndole des enfundarla, así mismo pudo sentir la respiración del intruso justo frente a su rostro, la voz saliendo suave y a la vez peligrosa.

- los niños no deben jugar con estas cosas…podrían sacarle el ojo a alguien…o peor…que yo te lo saque a ti – el camaleón solo gruño intentando des enfundar su daga, Crimson Star solo le golpeo en el pecho fuertemente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y por consiguiente que callera al suelo bruscamente, los objetos del lugar no ayudaron causando que su cuerpo callera sobre una caja y girara quedando boca abajo para segundos después sentir el pesado golpe de un casco en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Los dos camaleones restantes solo chillaron levemente, uno de ellos intentando alcanzar donde recordaba estaba la entrada solo para chocar de lleno contra un cuerpo desconocido, Crimson Star se giro en su propio eje golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro con la poderosa cola lanzándolo al suelo pesadamente, acto seguido y como con los otros camaleones aprovechando su impotencia para defenderse el pesado casco cayó sobre su cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

Durga se alejo de su lugar como pudo, intentando encontrar la antorcha en la pared, sus manos palpaban frenéticamente en busca del objeto hasta que con una sonrisa la sujeto firmemente, acto seguido metiendo la mano en sus ropas busco su yesca y pedernal dispuesto a prenderla lo más rápido posible.

- permíteme – dijo segundos después una voz al tiempo que una suave llamarada alcanzaba la antorcha, esta se encendió inmediatamente mostrando el revuelto cuarto con los cuerpos de los camaleones tendidos en el suelo inconscientes. Crimson Star empujo al sorprendido camaleón contra la pared violentamente, Durga trastabillo cayendo de espaldas sobre una caja lastimándose en el proceso, un dolor lacerante le punzo repetidamente en su costado acompañado de un quejido el cual solo se incremento en un gruñido de dolor, el muchacho le piso el pie con su pata fuertemente haciendo que al caer quedara en una posición sumamente incomoda así también como manteniéndolo en su lugar. Durga levanto la mirada fugazmente, su mano moviéndose por instinto al cinturón en un intento por alcanzar su daga, el muchacho sin embargo observando su movimiento escupió una diminuta bola de fuego desde sus fauces la cual hizo contacto inmediato con la mano dejándola herida y quemada. Durga por reacción llevo la mano aun sana a la muñeca de la herida, sosteniéndola dolorido al tiempo que contenía un alarido de dolor, no queriendo tentar a la suerte el muchacho lanzo su pata directamente a su rostro no solo callándolo sino también rompiéndole un par de dientes en el proceso, Durga cayo de costado llevándose la mano al rostro, su cuerpo sometido a una gran cantidad de dolor, aun así el muchacho sin darle tiempo para recuperarse lo volteo nuevamente presionando su pata firmemente en su pecho, el camaleón podía ver la rojiza figura sobre de si, observándolo con esos brillantes ojos draconicos.

- cuantos más de ustedes hay en la cueva – pregunto firmemente, el camaleón solo se mantuvo estático por un segundo, calculando sus posibilidades de escape, estas por desgracia parecían casi nulas por lo cual solo movió la mano lentamente dejándole saber al muchacho que hablaría.

- h-hay seis mas…cinco mercenarios y nuestro líder – dijo rápidamente, Crimson Star solo gruñó levemente presionando su pata un poco mas comenzando a cortarle el suministro de aire así también como lastimando su pecho.

- dime mas – el muchacho gruño entre dientes dejando salir leves lenguas de fuego de sus fauces, ante esto Durga solo movió las dos manos a los costados dejándolas completamente visibles.

- T-Trag es el líder – nuevamente la pata le presiono más fuerte, el muchacho acerco la cabeza levemente al rostro del camaleón quien ya comenzaba a sudar nervioso.

- los nombres no me sirven de nada…espero tengas algo más útil que decir antes de que te aplaste como a un insecto – Durga soltó un chillido preocupado observando rápidamente en todas direcciones inmediatamente notando a la chica quien aun se mantenía estática sin reaccionar, ante esto Crimson Star puso su pata trasera justo entre sus piernas presionando una cierta área delicada.

- ni lo pienses…el momento en el que digas cualquier tontería…puedes decir adiós a tu cerebro – el casco del muchacho presiono un poco mas, Durga solo pudo sentir sus partes nobles causándole un continuo y tremendo dolor el cual solo lo hizo regresar su atención al muchacho.

- e-el que nos contrato la envió!...no se mas lo juro, dijo que nos sería útil! – Crimson Star dejo salir una nueva oleada de llamas, su rostro estando a pocos centímetros del contrario dejándole sentir el abrasador aliento del muchacho.

- como la controlan…y no hagas nada raro…o si no – la presión aumentaba, Durga estaba al borde de las lagrimas sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso.

- la piedra en su cabeza! Si le das una orden la cumple eso es todo lo juro! – Crimson Star solo llevo su atención por un segundo a la chica quien aun se mantenía estática, inmediatamente su mirada regreso al camaleón a quien levanto por la ropa estrellándolo contra la pared sosteniéndolo ahí.

- que hacían tus compañeros antes de que llegaras aquí – pregunto firmemente.

- l-los otros cuatro duermen…el líder y su asistente están en su cuarto privado…e-es el pasillo del centro – Crimson Star sonrió levemente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, sin más el muchacho le golpeo el estomago violentamente, Durga escupió sangre doblándose de dolor antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad absoluta bajo el casco del muchacho que cayó sobre su cabeza, el cráneo del camaleón hizo un desagradable sonido dejando en el suelo al inmóvil cuerpo. Crimson Star soltó un leve gruido, en verdad deseaba castigar mas a ese grupo sin embargo tenía una misión que cumplir, su mirada se dirigió en diferentes direcciones notando algunos artículos que le serian de utilidad, minutos después los camaleones se encontraban atados despojados de sus armas equipo y ropa, atados firmemente y más aun incómodamente encerrados en las cajas de madera del cuarto.

Pasaron algunos momentos mientras Crimson Star terminaba de asegurarse que los camaleones estaban lo más firmemente atados y de paso incómodos dentro de las cajas, ciertamente era un castigo humilde por lo que habían hecho, un segundo después el muchacho reparo en la mirada de la chica que se mantenía sobre de si, por un momento tuvo la impresión de que lo atacaría esto sin embargo no sucedió, solo se mantenía hay contra la pared con la mirada perdida. Crimson Star avanzo hasta su posición, los ojos violetas opacos y perdidos, gentilmente el muchacho le retiro las patas de la pared dejándola descansar en sus cuatro miembros de la incómoda posición, acto seguido llevo una pata hacia la gema esperando poder retirarla, al contacto la misma chisporroteo levemente en un tono oscuro causándole un molesto dolor, momentos después sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho lanzo las mandíbulas hacia la gema sosteniéndola entre los dientes, la piedra brillo nuevamente con más potencia sin embargo y haciendo caso omiso del dolor Crimson Star jalo de la piedra arrancándola de la cabeza de la chica, la piedra centelleo por un segundo antes de quebrarse en pedazos y caer al suelo. El cuerpo de Trixie se sacudió en un espasmo momentáneo antes de dirigirse hacia el suelo sin conocimiento, el muchacho solo extendió la pata sosteniéndola con cuidado evitando que callera y se lastimara, la respiración de Trixie parecía lenta y un tanto errática por lo cual con cuidado la acomodo en el suelo observando y revisando su condición. Su respiración se volvió más estable poco a poco, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de la misma forma en la que lo hacía cuando alguien estaba dormido, el muchacho esperaba que al haber retirado la piedra su mente se aclarara pronto, acto seguido su mirada se desvió hacia el modelo y la armadura, la misma parecía tener piedras semejantes a las de su cabeza lo cual la hacía una pieza importante de información. Pasaron unos minutos, la armadura asegurada en su mochila, Trixie sobe su espalda cubierta por una manta para mantenerla caliente e información importante de los mercenarios restantes, en ese momento el muchacho se dirigió a la bifurcación rápidamente esperando tomar por sorpresa a los miembros restantes.

El corredor al igual que el anterior estaba lleno de vueltas y pasillos que no llevaban a ningún lugar, aun así el aroma de los camaleones era inconfundible permitiéndole seguirlos sin problema, momentos después Crimson Star llego a una puerta de madera cerrada, con cuidado el muchacho dejo en el suelo a la inconsciente chica y la maleta para acercar la cabeza a la puerta. Los sonidos de leves ronquidos llegando asta sus oídos, inmediatamente y con cuidado el muchacho abrió la puerta apenas asomando la cabeza, dentro del cuarto pudo notar dos cinco juegos de camas dobles en las cuales los camaleones restantes mencionados descansaban, con una sonrisa siniestra el muchacho se adentro en el cuarto moviendo el cuello en un lento circulo, esto sería fácil y rápido.

Fuera del cuarto los sonidos de golpes patadas y algunos muebles rotos resonaron levemente gracias a la gruesa puerta de madera, momentos después la misma se abrió con el cuerpo volador de uno de los camaleones que daba tumbos en el suelo totalmente inconsciente. Crimson Star emergió con una sonrisa satisfecha arrastrando al noqueado camaleón dentro de la habitación donde dos de las camas estaban echas pedazos, dos camaleones estaban de cabeza contra la pared y el resto apilado en el centro totalmente inconscientes, al igual que con sus compañeros minutos después el grupo se encontraba incómodamente atado y despojado de todo su equipo, después de todo Crimson Star no les permitiría ninguna oportunidad de escape mientras pudiera evitarlo.

El muchacho sonrió levemente, los camaleones ya estaban fuera de combate atados y completamente inmóviles dentro del armario, el muchacho no pudo evitar soltar una risita cínica, en su personal opinión todo ese grupo debería ya estar tres metros bajo tierra, aun así la idea parecía no tan buena al imaginar lo que las chicas le dirían en caso de enterarse, al pensar esto Crimson Star se pregunto por un momento como era posible que ellas lograran hacerlo pensar de tal forma. El joven sacudió la cabeza y regreso a la realidad, tras unos momentos y con cuidado el muchacho empujo un de las camas que aun se mantenían en pie poniéndola contra la puerta del armario evitando que el mismo pudiera abrirse, tras asegurarse que los camaleones no pudieran empujar la gran cama el joven pegadrake regreso su atención a la chica quien parecía estar reaccionando, sus pasos lo llevaron a la cama donde la había dejando minutos atrás para notar cómo se movía en la misma.

- Hey…me escuchas? – pregunto el muchacho. Trixie continúo moviéndose en su lugar, murmurando levemente palabras sin sentido.

- Reacciona niña…me escuchas? – la pata del muchacho le sacudió suavemente, los ojos de Trixie se movieron rápidamente para momentos después abrirse con lentitud observando el lugar con la mirada confundida.

- Donde…quien…que pasó? – Crimson Star medito un momento sus preguntas acercándole una taza llena de agua fresca, Trixie no opuso resistencia bebiendo el liquido lentamente, recuperando un poco de la lucidez mientras el fresco liquido le recorría la garganta.

- soy Crimson Star…estamos en el pantano froggy bottom en una caverna en el lardo sur…por lo que puedo ver alguien te rapto y puso a trabajar para los camaleones mercenarios…o al menos eso creo…recuerdas algo? – Trixie no dijo nada, sus ojos solo se mantuvieron fijos en el muchacho.

- Estoy soñando?...es un sueño cierto?...- su mirada comenzó a perderse nuevamente, Crimson Star asumió que el control mental aun era fuerte, así pues el muchacho acerco su rostro al suyo, Trixie sintió el contacto cercano haciéndola regresar la mirada al muchacho, al instante Crimson Star le mordió levemente la punta de la oreja presionando con sus colmillos con gentileza causando que Trixie de inmediato soltara un leve quejido de incomodidad.

- en los sueños el dolor te despierta cierto? – Trixie abrió los ojos un poco más, la lucidez regresando a su mirada ante el estimulo, aun así parecía ser que la chica continuaba perdiéndose en su mente por lo cual el muchacho alcanzó su pata con la propia, levantándola levemente mientras de sus fauces una diminuta llamarada le alcanzaba el opaco pelaje quemándolo muy ligeramente, Trixie abrió los ojos y por instinto alejo su pata sintiendo sobre su piel las cálidas llamas.

- E-eso…duele – dijo como si tuviera que pensar con detenimiento para asegurarse que la sensación era real, Crimson Star por otro lado solo asintió.

- si sientes no es un sueño – asevero finalmente el muchacho, Trixie por otro lado pareció reaccionar finalmente, manteniendo la mirada más centrada en el muchacho. Su pata le punzaba leve y continuamente, el calor que sentía en su piel era prueba de las palabras del muchacho, Trixie medito por algunos momentos hasta que acerco la pata a su rostro lamiendo el área quemada levemente, al contacto con su fresca lengua la diminuta quemadura le regreso sensaciones mixtas; el ardor de la quemadura reciente, la frescura de su propia saliva, la leve corriente de viento en el lugar que la refrescaba aun mas y el momentáneo bienestar que todo esto producía.

- No…sueño? – pregunto finalmente observando su pata, como si esta mantuviera un muy importante secreto.

- No…ya no mas, estas viva y en la realidad – Trixie no dijo mas, parecía ser que su mente poco a poco recuperaba el control haciendo a un lado ese velo que la mantenía confundida y sumisa, Crimson Star por otro lado comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

- Descansa…estarás segura aquí…y no te preocupes por los camaleones…no podrán salir de ese armario sin ayuda externa…volveré en cuanto termine un asunto pendiente – los pasos del muchacho apenas y sonaron en el suelo, justo antes de llegar a la puerta la voz de Trixie resonó levemente en el cuarto haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera y girara el rostro en su dirección.

- No…te vayas…- Crimson Star suspiro levemente caminando de regreso hacia la cama.

- Volveré…lo prometo – Trixie ladeo la cabeza levemente ante su respuesta para levantar la mirada, los ojos violetas encontrando los brillantes verdes esmeralda.

- Promesa? – Crimson Star noto la duda en su rostro asintiendo levemente.

- Significa que no importa que suceda volveré a este cuarto por ti…para llevarte lejos, a un lugar seguro…entiendes? – la chica nuevamente mantuvo el silencio, momentos después tras lo que pareció una profunda meditación regreso la mirada hacia el muchacho.

- Promesa…- esta vez sus palabras eran una confirmación, Crimson Star asintió firmemente empujándola con cuidado en la cama, haciéndola que se recostara para después cubrirla con la manta.

- Duerme…cuando despiertes esta pesadilla abra terminado – Trixie no dijo mas, su cuerpo sucumbió al cansancio al tiempo que murmuraba suavemente.

- Promesa…segura…no mas…pesadillas…- Crimson Star no dijo nada, aun así mentalmente respondió a la chica reasegurándole que su pesadilla terminaría, el se aseguraría de ello.


	20. Chapter 20 Verdad en la oscuridad

Y aqui les dejo otros mas, la verdad queria extenderlo un poquito mas pero creo que eso lo guardare para el proximo capitulo, la cosa s epone mas seria...quien cera el misterioso contratista de los mercenarios? cual sera su plan y porque quiere a las princesas fuer del camino? todo eso se revelara...en algun momento.

Espero disfruten del capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo!

* * *

Verdad en la oscuridad

El pasillo central como los otros estaba lleno de vueltas y caminos, el aroma de los camaleones aun seguía en el aire permitiéndole al muchacho seguir su rastro sin problema hasta la fuente. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el muchacho diera con una puerta de madera semejante a las anteriores, las antorchas iluminaban el estrecho pasillo acompañadas de las voces de dos criaturas por detrás de la misma, Crimson Star se mantuvo en su lugar por un segundo combatiendo el impulso de entrar y terminar con su misión, después de todo parecía ser que los dos camaleones tenían una conversación que podía ser importante.

- así que…el asesinato no salió como esperábamos…realmente fue una sorpresa la aparición de ese muchacho…quien lo diría…la pesadilla carmesí sigue viva – el crujido de una silla de dejo escuchar, Crimson Star asumió que la misma pertenecía a Trag el líder del os mercenarios.

- lo crees? Es difícil creer que un mocoso como él sea la pesadilla…decían que era gigante y aterrador…ese muchacho solo es…un mestizo – el sonido de la silla se escucho nuevamente acompañado de un sonido metálico contra una mesa.

- no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, en los días pasados era aun más joven cuando se gano ese nombre…y te aseguro que no fue en vano…como sea…los preparativos para largarnos están listos? – el sonido de los pasos y el arrastrar de la cola atravesaron la puerta suavemente, momentos después un suave golpe se escucho acompañado de la voz del otro camaleón.

- estamos casi listos…la mitad de los muchachos descansan y los otros ya deben haber terminado de limpiar a la chica y asegurar las cajas, deberán de reportarse en cualquier momento para su hora de descanso – la silla trono una vez más, aparentemente Trag se había levantado de la silla puesto que un nuevo sonido de pasos lleno la habitación.

- excelente…estoy arto de este lugar…apesta y las alimañas que viven aquí son un verdadero dolor de cabeza…lo único bueno que salió de este lugar fue esta cueva y la hidra…una suerte que la encontráramos dormida…el veneno que le sacamos se venderá bien en el mercado – dicho esto los pasos continuaron por dentro de la habitación.

- si le sumas lo que nos pagó por adelantado nuestro cliente misterioso…no estamos tan mal…aunque en cuanto se entere que no logramos el asesinato seguro tendremos problemas – el sonido algo cóncavo se dejo escuchar esta vez acompañado por uno semejante a algo liquido.

- sírveme un tarro…no le veo el problema…simplemente desapareceremos como siempre hacemos…le deseo suerte si quiere encontrarnos…además que nos hará…te aseguro que nada después de que le corte la garganta a su lindo juguete…aunque…por otro lado deberíamos quitarle la piedra y vender ambas…seguro que obtendremos la diferencia de las dos…la unicornio ya está algo gastada pero seguro que en el mercado de esclavos baldra algo – el sonido de un segundo tarro se escucho acompañado del liquido que se vertía dentro de el.

- suena a un plan…este trabajo simplemente no me da buena espina…no sé porque lo aceptamos en primer lugar…asesinar a las princesas realmente es algo estúpido…pero con el dinero que tenemos podemos largarnos de este lugar…dudo mucho que nos conozcan pasando los mares…y dudo mucho que el mensajero nos alcance asta allá…eso sin contar que aún faltan un par de días para que aparezca…que sorpresa se llevara cuando no encuentre nada – los dos camaleones soltaron una risa acompañada de el golpe de los tarros.

- por algo eres mi segundo…tienes una buena cabeza sobre ese cuello… - Crimson Star se mantuvo en su lugar por unos minutos más esperando escuchar algo importante, por desgracia los camaleones solo se limitaron a contar simples anécdotas sin valor alguno, asumiendo que no obtendría mas información gratis el muchacho simplemente golpeo la puerta suavemente.

- oh parece que terminaron – dijo la voz de Trag en el interior – entren ya panda de haraganes – Crimson Star solo sonrió levemente golpeando la puerta nuevamente – que están sordos idiotas? Métanse de una buena vez – la voz de Trag se volvió un tanto agresiva tan solo para ser interrumpida por un tercer golpe – con un demonio…abre la maldita puerta de una vez – el gruñido del otro camaleón se dejo escuchar acompañado de sus pasos, inmediatamente Crimson Star pudo escuchar como sujetaba la perilla de la misma y en ese exacto momento el joven se dio media vuelta golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas con las patas traseras. La puerta salió disparada hasta el otro lado del cuarto junto con el camaleón quien se estrello en la pared, Trag apenas logro hacerse a un lado evitando el gigantesco proyectil, Crimson Star solo sonrió sínicamente ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que entraba caminando con paso tranquilo y seguro.

- toc toc…hay alguien en casa? – dijo levemente esbozando una sonrisa juguetona, Trag desenfundo una espada corta de su cinturón gruñendo entre dientes.

- maldición estúpidos buenos para nada tenemos un intruso! – grito a todo pulmón, Crimson Star por su parte solo observo por detrás de sí mismo para momentos después regresar su atención a Trag quien parecía confundido.

- oh…esperas a alguien?...si yo fuera tu no esperaría mucho…veras – dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos más dentro del cuarto – unos de tus chicos están algo…empacados y atados…y los otros…bueno…digamos que aun no salen del closet…si yo fuera tu realmente evitaría darles la espalda…en especial si se bañaban todos juntos…eso si es que saben lo que es una barra de jabón…este lugar apesta y definitivamente no es el pantano – Trag rechino los dientes furioso, la actitud del muchacho lo enervaba completamente y más aun la forma en la que se burlaba de él.

- qué demonios…como nos encontraste! – grito amenazadoramente.

- no fue difícil…nada que un par de huesos rotos y algo de fuego no puedan arreglar… - Crimson Star se poso justo en el medio del cuarto, observando con calma el lugar.

- ahora…vamos a jugar un pequeño juego…tu me dices lo que quiero saber…y tal vez no te envié de regreso a Canterlot en una bolsa…que dices…- Trag solo gruño abalanzándose en contra del muchacho, este solo giro los ojos levemente esperando su ataque. Trag lanzo un tajo vertical sobre su cabeza, la espada corto el viento en fracciones de segundo solo para impactar con un sonoro choque metálico en una de las alas revestidas del muchacho, el acero plateado sobre las mismas centelleo levemente al momento que el ala del chico empujo al camaleón hacia atrás evitando su ataque, Trag se lanzo nuevamente, esta vez con un corte lateral el cual paso justo por encima de la cabeza del muchacho, Crimson Star se había agachado dando un paso al frente acortando la distancia, inmediatamente de sus fauces una diminuta bola de fuego salió disparada justo a los pies del camaleón quien dio un salto atrás golpeando levemente contra su mesa, instantáneamente sus pies golpearon rápidamente contra el suelo apagando las diminutas llamas que quemaban sus pies.

- es obvio que no tienes idea de quien te contrario…así que ágamos esto fácil…donde y cuando tienen que ver al mensajero – Trag solo levanto la mirada con los pies levemente quemados, la furia completamente visible en su rostro.

- porque te lo diría mocoso…no es como si fuera a ganar algo con hacerlo – ante esto el muchacho solo ladeo la cabeza, sus brillantes ojos verdes dilatando y contrallándose rápidamente.

Sin decir más Trag se lanzo nuevamente al combate, su espada abalanzándose con velocidad en contra del muchacho quien solo sonrió despreocupado, el ataque no encontró su marca mientras Crimson Star daba un paso atrás tomando distancia, al instante el muchacho lanzo su propio cuerpo hacia el frente en un potente cabezazo, Trag recibió el golpe de lleno dando unos pasos hacia atrás sujetándose el pecho, su mirada se volvió iracunda y agresiva al tiempo que daba un salto atrás. Crimson Star sacudió la cola levemente tras de sí, sus alas chocaron una contra la otra dejando escapar un suave sonido metálico de las hojas que llevaba en las mismas, Trag observo las extrañas armas casi como si las conociera.

- esas cosas…Grug tenía algo como eso – dijo un tanto sorprendido, Crimson Star al instante tomo esto como una oportunidad mientras desplegaba las alas permitiéndole al camaleón observarlas mejor.

- tú los has dicho…le pertenecían – Trag entrecerró los ojos levemente al escuchar esas palabras.

- así que el rumor acerca de Grug…- Crimson Star corto sus palabras interrumpiendo con las propias.

- es cierto…se puso en mi camino y me deshice de el…y de su grupo completo – Trag sujeto su espada con mas firmeza, observando al muchacho con detenimiento.

- no me sorprende que lo hallas hecho…Trag podría ser un gran mercenario pero era un asqueroso – Crimson Star entonces soltó una leve risita divertido ante sus palabras.

- lo dices como si no fueras escoria tu mismo…no eres mejor que ese maldito lagarto mal nacido…robas…acecinas…raptas y abusas de los demás…- Trag entonces solo soltó un suspiro acompañado de una mueca despreocupada.

- uno hace lo que puede para vivir muchacho…no me puedes culpar por los inútiles que no pueden defenderse…- Crimson Star solo gruño levemente, sus fauces abriéndose para dejar escapar una pequeña bola de fuego que impacto justo a los pies del camaleón, Trag dio un paso atrás evitando las llamas al tiempo que estiraba la mano alcanzando una linterna, al instante y en un fluido movimiento la misma salió disparada golpeando al muchacho en el pecho, la linterna apenas le causo molestia, esta sin embargo contenía una gran cantidad de aceite, Trag sonrió mórbidamente tomando por otro lado una antorcha cercana.

- tal vez te deshiciste de Grug…pero desaparecer a la pesadilla carmesí me anotara muchos puntos entre los otros grupos…lastima por ti muchacho – dicho esto el camaleón se abalanzó rápidamente al combate, la espada lanzaba tajos rápidos acompañados de la antorcha la cual solo buscaba impactarlo en el pecho, Crimson Star solo sonreía mentalmente, el fuego no podía dañarlo sin embargo Trag parecía no saberlo, ante esto y con premeditación el muchacho tras esquivar un golpe alto permitió ser golpeado de lleno por la candente antorcha la cual inmediatamente comenzó a consumir el aceite, Trag dio un salto atrás con una risotada triunfal al tiempo que Crimson Star solo daba unos pasos atrás gruñendo por lo bajo.

- quien lo diría…el niño escupe fuego no lo tolera! – Trag le lanzo la antorcha impactando nuevamente en su pecho, Crimson Star se retorció por unos momentos en su lugar antes de detenerse en seco, el sonido de las llamas llenaba el lugar suavemente ante los atónitos ojos de Trag quien parecía perder su confianza recién ganada al tiempo que el muchacho solo giraba el rostro en su dirección, abriendo los ojos mirándolo fijamente dejando salir una tranquila voz.

- oh…que pasa…creíste que algo como el fuego realmente podía dañarme?...-Crimson Star comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección, Trag lo imito tomando distancia sosteniendo su espada firmemente frente de sí.

- eres…un maldito monstruo – Crimson Star ladeo la cabeza levemente, una macabra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- monstruo?...no realmente…- los pasos del muchacho resonaron suavemente, Trag instintivamente intento alejarse del muchacho antes de topar con la pared que se lo impedía – que es más oscuro que la noche – dijo levemente, el aire del lugar comenzó a volverse pesado – que es mas rojo que la sangre – esta vez la temperatura se elevo poco a poco, Trag sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar acompañado de una terrible sensación de peligro que se incrementaba rápidamente – siente mi rugido y tiembla ante mi nombre – Trag en ese momento pudo sentir una gota de sudor frio recorrerle la mejilla, no comprendía que pasaba, solo sabía que sus instintos le demandaban salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, lanzando un golpe directo al rostro del muchacho quien solo interpuso su ala en el camino, el metal choco y creó un leve chisporroteo acompañado de las palabras del muchacho quien solo dejo salir su voz en un tono lúgubre – soy Crimson Star … la pesadilla carmesí – Trag solo miro atónito al muchacho, las llamas que lo cubrían danzaron sobre su cuerpo envolviéndolo mientras por el oscuro pasillo se podía ver un brillante destello.

Trixie levanto la cabeza por un momento, el cuarto se encontraba en completa calma salvo por los sonidos de algunos insectos que se removían por el suelo, su mente aun se mantenía confundida, le costaba trabajo concentrarse en cualquier pensamiento, aun así persistían las palabras del muchacho que la había ayudado, no sabía el motivo o la razón pero sabía que podía confiar en él, Trixie soltó un leve suspiro regresando su cabeza a la almohada acomodándose sin pensarlo.

Trag se arrastraba lastimosamente por el pasillo, su pierna chamuscada causándole un tremendo dolor, por detrás de sí un leve destello rojizo crecía paso a paso mientras el camaleón solo intentaba por todos los medios alejarse del foco de la luz, pasados unos momentos Trag logro notar uno de los tantos corredores que bifurcaban el pasillo arrastrándose al mismo y presionándose así mismo contra la pared, de inmediato alcanzando su pierna la reviso notando como la piel estaba ennegrecida, el dolor era penetrante arrancándole un gemido de dolor, acto seguido la voz del muchacho se dejo escuchar suavemente, creando un lúgubre eco en la caverna.

- que pasa Trag…no dijiste que te encargarías de mi?...o es que acaso…esta pesadilla es demasiado para ti – el fulgor continuo acercándose a la posición del herido camaleón quien sin decir palabra continuo arrastrándose en lo profundo de la caverna. Los pasillos continuaban bifurcándose en varias direcciones, aun así por más que lo intentaba Trag no lograba perder al muchacho, incluso aunque su habilidad natural para camuflarse lo hacía virtualmente imposible de encontrar en la oscuridad Crimson Star parecía no tener problema en encontrarlo, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el camaleón llego a un cuarto amplio, la antorcha en su mano apenas iluminaba tenuemente una fracción del mismo creando temibles sombras las cuales acompañadas de los movimientos de los moradores solo acrecentaban su temer, el destello se dejo ver lentamente por el largo del pasillo, casi como una visión espectral salida de una terrible pesadilla. Trag se arrastro tras una gran roca, apagando su antorcha al tiempo que se presionaba así mismo contra la misma tratando de controlar su respiración. El fulgor rojizo sobre el muchacho comenzó a desaparecer, momentos después el cuarto se encontraba en total oscuridad solo acompañado de los sonidos de los cascos de Crimson Star, las gotas de agua que caían esporádicamente al suelo y las alimañas que moraban en la misma, Trag solo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que el muchacho pasara de largo dándole una oportunidad de escapar, tras unos segundos el sonido de los cascos desapareció dejando a Trag sumido en la oscuridad.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, se pregunto el camaleón, la falta de luz su miedo y el desconocimiento de nada le hacía difícil saber cualquier detalle, su rostro giro en todas dirección buscando una fuente de luz la cual nunca apareció, tras unos momentos dubitativos y un corazón palpitando violentamente el camaleón alcanzo su antorcha, acto seguido tomando un trozo de yesca y pedernal se dispuso a encenderla. Las chispas de las dos rocas crearon por un momento una tenue luz frente a sí mismo, cada golpe le revelaba la antorcha la cual esperaba se encendiera en cualquier momento, sus manos temblaban levemente tanto por el dolor de su pierna herida como el miedo, una de las rocas callo de su mano creando un suave sonido de eco, Trag inmediatamente comenzó a revisar el suelo frenéticamente, esperando poder sentir la inconfundible superficie de la roca para poder salir de ese lugar, esto sin embargo cambio en el momento que su mano se poso sobre un pelaje cálido, Trag solo pudo soltar un grito ahogado acompañado de una siniestra voz.

- déjame iluminar tu mundo – dicho esto una suave llamarada escapo de las fauces del muchacho iluminando su rostro, Trag solo se quedo paralizado observando a Crimson Star quien le devolvió la mirada sonriendo divertido.

- quien los contrato – pregunto secamente, Trag por su parte solo interpuso las manos frente a sí mismo en un intento por protegerse.

-n- no lo sé…nos contrataron por un mediador que traía una carta – Crimson Star comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Trag, su cola rosándole un brazo, la parte trasera de la cabeza o la barbilla haciendo que el temporalmente ciego camaleón solo sacudiera las manos sobre las áreas tocadas aterrorizado.

- donde está la carta – Trag se arrastro un par de metros en alguna dirección, su cuerpo creaba ese inconfundible sonido de un cuerpo rozando contra la roca tan solo para ser sujetado por la pierna por la fuerte cola del muchacho quien lo arrastraba momentáneamente en direcciones diversas.

- ahhhh! En el cuarto que estábamos lo juro! Dentro de un cofre…- Crimson Star no dijo nada, el sonido de sus cascos resonaba por momentos en diferentes lugares creando una macabra sensación de aparecer y desaparecer.

- como recibes tus instrucciones de tu contratista – esta vez el muchacho le sujeto por la nuca, arrastrándolo un par de metros golpeándolo contra la pared para después presionar su pecho firmemente manteniéndolo paralizado.

-n-no me lastimes te diré todo! – gritó desesperado el camaleón – un mensajero nos entregaba las instrucciones en un taberna de Oatstown! – ante la mención del nombre Crimson Star gruño por lo bajo, lenguas de fuego escapando de sus fauces revelando su posición la cual Trag intento mantener en la oscuridad.

- obviamente tienes que reportarte…cuando será la próxima – Trag pudo observar como las lenguas de fuego se hacían notar nuevamente, esta vez perdiéndose por un momento tras un pilar de roca, el camaleón pudo notar la silueta del muchacho causándole un terrible escalofrío, jamás había pensado que el motivo por el cual el muchacho había sido llamado la pesadilla carmesí era una habilidad como la que había presenciado, su mente aun temblaba ante la misma haciendo que el sudor frio le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

- e-en tres días…en la taverna como las otras veces…- dijo tartamudeando aterrado, Crimson Star por su parte se movió sigilosamente, llegando a su costado susurrándole al oído causando que Trag chillara tratando de alejarse de cualquier manera.

- palabra clave…salto y seña…como reconoces al mensajero – Trag choco fuertemente contra la pared, la fresca sensación de la piedra contra su cuerpo le ofreció un momentáneo descanso del calor que el cuerpo del muchacho producía por momentos, era completamente inconcebible como podía controlar la temperatura a su alrededor haciendo que Trag solo maldijera por lo bajo el haberlo retado.

- n-no hay clave! … es fácil reconocerlo siempre lleva una capa negra con fondo purpura…t-tiene toda la facha de un poni noble – Trag se acomodo como pudo contra la pared, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible abrazándose a sí mismo, Crimson Star gruño nuevamente, las llamas mostrando su rostro por un segundo acompañadas de los brillantes ojos que lo observaban directamente ante de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

- por tu bien…espero que sea toda la verdad…ya que…si no fuera así – de las fauces del muchacho salió disparado un potente chorro de fuego, el suelo a pocos metros de Trag comenzó a incendiarse creando un muro de fuego el cual ilumino la caverna, el camaleón chillo aterrorizado notando la silueta del muchacho la cual emergió a los pocos momentos del muro de fuego cubierto por las mismas llamas que había creado, Trag se sacudió violentamente en su lugar al notar que la cola le sujetaba por la pierna arrastrándolo poco a poco hacia las llamas, el camaleón se sacudió y lucho con todas sus fuerzas solo pudiendo ver como las temibles flamas se acercaban mas y mas a él.

- podrías terminar completamente carbonizado – la piel del camaleón comenzó a sentir las llamas, el calor le irritaba la piel dejando tras de sí un intenso dolor, Trag soltó un grito ahogado sujetándose al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

- es toda la verdad lo juro por mi vida toda totalmente absolutamente! – Crimson Star le soltó momentos después, la ropa del camaleón ya comenzaba a incendiarse causando que el mismo se revolcara en el suelo, Crimson Star se poso sobre las llamas agitando sus alas un par de veces haciendo que las mismas desparecieran dejando a los dos en total oscuridad.

- bien…ruega que Celestia te ponga un una celda particularmente profunda…porque si lo que dices no es cierto…- las palabras del muchacho resonaron en el eco de la caverna, Trag se mantuvo tendido en el suelo respirando agitadamente – vendré por ti…y te mostrare una verdadera pesadilla – Crimson Star estaba sobre el camaleón, mirándolo directamente a los ojos acompañados de una nueva oleada de llamas, el rostro del muchacho se mostro siniestro e infernal causando que Trago solo le mirara con los ojos desorbitados asintiendo lo más lentamente posible que podía hacerlo, momentos después el casco del muchacho cayó sobre su rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

La luz del sol se asomo por detrás de las montañas, las aves cantaban suavemente mientras la marcha de un grupo armado rompía con el silencio del pantano, Shining Armor iba a la cabeza del escuadrón revisando con cuidado las inmediaciones del lugar. La información obtenida les fue de utilidad, estaba seguro que el lugar que buscaban estaba muy cerca, pasados algunos minutos los matorrales y arboles se hicieron notables mientras el joven capitán de la guardia levantaba la pata comandando a sus soldados a detenerse.

- es aquí, prepárense para cualquier cosa soldados, no sabemos que encontraremos dentro – dicho esto todos asintieron levemente poniéndose en marcha.

La entrada de la cueva estaba bien escondida, Shining Armor solo observo por un momento dentro de la misma usando la luz del sol, acto seguido su cuerno comenzó a brillar levemente lanzando una esfera de luz justo frente de sí mismo, la esfera revoloteo por unos segundos antes de comenzar a avanzar lentamente dentro de la caverna, con un leve movimiento Shining Armor comenzó a caminar siguiendo su esfera magia tan solo para detenerse en seco al escuchar unos pasos que provenían del interior, inmediatamente con un comando mental la esfera desapareció al tiempo que los soldados se dispersaban escondiéndose en los alrededores. Shining Armor al igual que sus soldados se escondió tras un árbol apenas asomando la cabeza, el sonido de los pasos se volvió cada vez más fuerte para momentos después notar que una figura emergía del interior de la caverna, al instante noto una figura familiar la cual sobre su lomo llevaba lo que parecía ser un bulto de gran tamaño.

- Crimson Star? – pregunto levemente el capitán asomando la cabeza por detrás de los arbusto.

- te tomaste tu tiempo soldadito – dijo secamente el muchacho quien continuo caminando, Shining Armor por su parte al igual que los soldados salió de su escondite observando al muchacho un tanto sorprendido.

- cuál es la situación – Crimson Star le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

- si te interesa saberlo los camaleones están envueltos para regalo…diviértete con ellos – dicho esto el muchacho salió de entre los arbustos notando la luz del día, Shining Armor solo levanto la ceja acercándose a Crimson Star.

- a que te refieres – pregunto rápidamente Shining Armor, Crimson Star por su parte solo gruño aparentemente molesto con la insistencia de sus preguntas.

- digo – dijo girando el rostro en su dirección – que cuatro están metidos en un caja…seis atorados como sardinas en un armario…y los otros dos en el pasillo central…con suerte aun respiran – sin decir mas Crimson Star extendió las alas sacudiéndolas un momento, Shining Armor por su parte dio instrucciones rápidas a los soldados quienes entraron en la caverna.

- Crimson Star…agradezco tu apoyo en el ataque al castillo…pero no puedo permitirte que te vayas…tu eres el único que sabe que paso aquí y necesito saber los detalles…- el muchacho solo gruño levemente, observando de reojo a Shining Armor quien se denotaba firme en sus palabras.

- y que harás…obligarme a acompañarte?...arrestarme?...sabes perfectamente que no tienes suficientes soldados para eso – Shining Armor solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- no voy a obligarte…te pido de favor que hagas lo correcto…- Crimson Star gruño nuevamente, realmente no le agradaba la idea de seguir ordenes de ningún tipo, por otro lado Shining Armor no parecía tener esas intenciones por lo cual se giro un poco mas dándole algo de su atención.

- que es lo que quieres – pregunto secamente.

- solo regresa con nosotros al castillo…explícanos que paso aquí…eso eso todo – dicho esto Crimson Star giro el rostro por un segundo hacia su lomo observando la cubierta figura de Trixie quien aun dormía profundamente.

- iré…solo si aseguras la protección de esta niña – Shining Armor observo su lomo ahora pudiendo notar que efectivamente se trataba de una unicornio, sin pensarlo dos veces al capitán asintió firmemente.

- tienes mi palabra – sin decir mas Crimson Star solo bajó a la chica a su lado esperando a que los soldados hicieran su trabajo.


	21. Chapter 21 De vuelta a Canterlot

Estar enfermo es malo...en especial si es gripa, quiero escribir pero me lloran los ojos, me siento cansado y las ideas se me salen por la nariz...almenos finalmente termine este capitulo que traia arrastrando desde hace un rato, espero les guste y ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente.

noa vemos en el proximo capitulo!

* * *

De vuelta en Canterlot

El sonido de la locomotora resonaba suavemente en los vagones del tren, Crimson Star solo se limitaba a observar atravez de la ventana con un semblante despreocupado, incluso aburrido. Shining Armor por su parte se mantenía sentado frente a una pequeña mesa acompañado de Trixie quien solo lo miraba.

-se que has pasado por una situación difícil, pero cualquier información que puedas proporcionarnos seria de gran utilidad – el joven capitán de la guardia le miro por un momento en silencio esperando que la chica tuviera ya la suficiente claridad mental para hablar, esto sin embargo parecía no ser el caso pues la chica solo se limito a ladear la cabeza con la mirada un tanto perdida.

- Trixie – dijo lentamente, como si la mención de su propio nombre fuera algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

- sí, ese es tu nombre…Trixie – respondió amablemente Shining Armor – puedes recordar algo Trixie? – repitió nuevamente el muchacho, la chica por su parte solo ladeo la cabeza por segunda vez en la dirección contraria.

- Trixie… - repitió nuevamente, Shining Armor se froto levemente entre los ojos un tanto frustrado, realmente no conseguiría nada de la chica al menos no en la situación en la que se encontraba, Trixie por otro lado comenzó a girar el rostro lentamente observando sus alrededores hasta que se topo con la figura del muchacho que observaba por la ventana. El sol pasaba atravez del cristal iluminando su rojizo pelaje a lo cual Trixie respondió.

- Trixie… recuerda – Shining Armor redirigió la mirada hacia la chica de inmediato ante sus palabras, con suerte algo la había hecho recordar algo importante – el…salvo…Trixie – dijo suavemente, Shining Armor sacudió la cabeza y se encamino hacia la ventana a poca distancia de Crimson Star.

- que le hicieron para que terminara así – Crimson Star apenas le dirigió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo ante su pregunta.

- tengo cara de adivino?...te lo dije…la piedra que tenía en la cabeza la controlaba…es todo lo que pude sacarle al camaleón…- ante sus palabras Shining Armor no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el vagón que tenían justo detrás de ellos.

- en verdad…era necesario? – Crimson Star solo gruño entre dientes, savia perfectamente a que se refería pero esto no hacía que fuera menos molesto responder a sus preguntas.

- si no estás dispuesto a hacer lo necesario niño renuncia – Crimson Star entonces le dirigió la mirada por completo, dejando que los draconicos ojos se posaran en los contrarios, Shining Armor parecía dispuesto a responder pero antes de que pudiera el muchacho lo corto en seco con sus palabras – estas tratando con mercenarios entrenados para matar y hacer TODO lo necesario para cumplir con su trabajo…eso incluye mentir robar y quitar a quien se les ponga en su camino…sea potro yegua, joven o anciano…- dicho esto el muchacho dio media vuelta echándose perezosamente en un sillón cercano desplomándose sobre el mismo.

- Crimson Star comprendo lo que dices y entiendo tus motivos…pero el…-Shining Armor pareció tener dificultad con lo que intentaba decir para después dejarlo salir sin más rodeos – casi matar a todo un grupo es demasiado…lo mismo para el preso en los calabozos… obtuviste la información que requerías…pero no te hace mejor que ellos…solo te pone a su nivel y hay métodos para hacerlos hablar sin recurrir a un nivel de violencia tan extrema - Crimson Star entonces levanto la cabeza lentamente de su lugar, su mirada se volvió salvaje al tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento dándole su atención a Shining Armor.

Es obvio que no tienes la más remota idea de con quién tratas soldadito – el muchacho comenzó a caminar en su dirección, Shining Armor por su parte no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda – en verdad crees que alguno de ellos te extendería la mano amablemente? – En el rostro del muchacho entonces se dibujo una sonrisa sínica – cualquier de ellos te metería una daga en la espalda en la primera oportunidad...despierta soldadito…este es el mundo real – Shining Armor sacudió la cabeza levemente ante sus palabras.

- no dudo que hay criaturas viles afuera…pero no podemos recurrir a los mismos métodos que ellos usan…eso solo nos hace igual a ellos…por eso es que existen las leyes…los juzgados y juicios…para traer justicia imparcial sin necesidad de llegar a la violencia – Crimson Star entonces soltó una carcajada.

- lindas palabras…estúpidas y sin sentido pero lindas, es una lástima que en el mundo de los mercenarios no valen absolutamente nada…bueno tal vez si…una daga en la garganta – dijo secamente, Shining Armor frunció el entrecejo mostrando su molestia ante sus palabras.

- sostengo lo que digo Crimson Star… - reitero el capitán de la guardia firmemente.

- y yo repito soldadito…lindas pero inútiles y estúpidas…realmente no durarías un día entre mercenarios con esa cabeza – Shining Armor sacudió la cabeza levemente, realmente esta conversación no llegaría a nada por lo cual solo giro el rostro hacia la ventana guardando silencio, Crimson Star por su parte solo regreso a su lugar sonriendo sínicamente.

La siguiente hora en el tren paso lenta y pesadamente, los guardias iban y venían del vagón trasero en descansos cronometrados para comer y descansar siempre manteniendo la guardia en los prisioneros. Para esos momentos la tensión entre los dos muchachos había disminuido un poco gracias entre otras cosas a Trixie quien por momentos parecía reconocer algún punto en el paisaje señalando con su pata para momentos después solo seguirlo con la mirada, Shining Armor no pudo evitar observarla con lastima, tenia vagos recuerdos de la chica gracias a cartas que Twilight enviaba continuamente en ese tiempo. Crimson Star por otro lado se encontraba en el vagón comedor, su estomago demandaba algo de alimento a lo cual y con calma esperaba al encargado, momentos después el mismo apareció con un plato lleno de sándwiches recién preparados.

- disfrútelos señor – dijo amablemente el mesero quien tras dejar el plato en la mesa hizo un leve gesto retirándose, Crimson Star solo respondió con un leve asentimiento concentrando su atención en el alimento. El pan era crujiente dándole una textura grata al tiempo que el heno tenía un toque picante, el muchacho disfruto de su comida tranquilamente solo observando por momentos atravez de la ventana, ciertamente seria un viaje largo considerando el lugar donde se encontraban.

El tren se detuvo lentamente en la primera parada del día poniville. Los apretados pasajeros que tuvieron que ser movidos en los vagones decido a la emergencia militar salieron de sus lugares un tanto molestos al tiempo que Shining Armor se disculpaba personalmente con cada uno de ellos. El tren tras algunos minutos quedo completamente vacío mientras los soldados distribuían a los presos cuidadosamente de manera que el contacto que tuvieran entre ellos fuera mínimo, después de todo y dada la forma en la que Crimson Star hablaba de ellos Shining Armor no quería arriesgarse de ninguna forma.

- los camaleones han sido separados en pares según las ordenes capitán – dijo rápidamente un unicornio tras dar un saludo marcial a Shining Armor, este a su vez asintió con la cabeza levemente girando su atención hacia el maquinista que se encaminaba en su dirección.

- le agradezco nuevamente el apoyo, realmente nos saco de un apuro – el maquinista solo sacudió la cabeza levemente sonriendo por detrás de su poblado bigote.

- es un placer ayudar a los soldados, estaremos listos para partir en una hora mientras recargamos los víveres necesarios y combustibles para el viaje a Canterlot – ante sus palabras Shining Armor asintió suspirando levemente de alivio.

- es bueno saberlo…- sin decir más el joven capitán regreso su atención al soldado.

- no tengo que repetir lo importante que es mantener nuestra atención en los mercenarios…no les quiten los ojos ni un solo minuto hasta que estemos en marcha y podamos comenzar con los cambios…- Shining Armor entonces se detuvo por un momento pensativo, finalmente y muy probablemente no requerirían de tantas precauciones dadas las condiciones de los mercenarios, Crimson Star había hecho todo un numero en ellos dejándolos fuera de combate por un tiempo indefinido.

- creo que…seria pertinente traer un medico a que los revise ahora que lo pienso…especialmente en su líder…sus quemaduras se ven graves – el soldado asintió en un gesto serio, durante todo el viaje el mercenario había estado quejándose continuamente de las quemaduras y golpes al tiempo que balbuceaba incoherencias incomprensibles.

- que pudo haber hecho Crimson Star – dijo por lo bajo Shining Armor, el soldado de inmediato suspiro rascándose la cabeza con cuidado.

- no lo sé capitán…pero lo que haya sido lo…dejo muy perturbado…solo habla de fuego pesadilla y monstruo…acaso Crimson Star – mientras decía estas palabras por detrás de ellos los cascos de alguien resonaron, al girar el rostro tanto el soldado como Shining Armor notaron que el muchacho estaba a poca distancia de ellos con Trixie siguiéndolo silenciosamente. Crimson Star no dijo nada, aun así el capitán de la guardia supo que el muchacho los había escuchado pues al pasar a su lado este solo le gruño mirándolo fijamente al rostro para después seguir con su camino.

- Crimson Star…partiremos en una hora…necesito que regreses antes de ese tiempo…hay cosas importantes que discutir en Canterlot – Crimson Star no dijo nada, del pecho del muchacho solo se escucho un sonido gutural lo cual el capitán interpreto como una afirmación, cuando los dos jóvenes desaparecieron por el pasillo el soldado solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- se…que el muchacho nos ayudo en el castillo pero…realmente me pone la carne de gallina…cada vez que está cerca tengo la impresión que comenzara a rugir y lanzar fuego sin razón alguna – Shining Armor no respondió por un momento antes de regresar su atención a los asuntos que tenía que supervisar.

- regresa a tu puesto…ya lo enfadamos lo suficiente hablando a sus espaldas y necesitamos que regrese con nosotros, es imperativo obtener su informe – sin decir más el soldado saludo siguiendo su orden regresando al tren con sus compañeros.

La estación del tren no era realmente muy grande, además de algunos asientos y la ventanilla para la venta de boletos había unas cuantas mesas y butacas para esperar. Crimson Star se acomodo perezosamente en una de ellas acompañada de Trixie quien de igual manera se sentó, su mirada sin embargo parecía esta vez mas enfocada, como si algo en el lugar llamara su atención, ante esto el muchacho ladeo la cabeza levemente en su dirección gruñendo con suavidad, Trixie tras unos momentos dirigió su atención al muchacho.

- as estado en poniville cierto? – la pregunta del muchacho fue casual y sencilla, Trixie regreso la mirada a la estación observándolo lenta y metódicamente, tras unos minutos la joven unicornio solo asintió muy despacio.

- Trixie…estuvo aquí…- el muchacho solo sacudió la cola levemente la cual colgaba en su asiento.

- recuerdas algo más? – nuevamente la chica recorrió el lugar con la mirada, esta vez sin embargo tras algunos minutos solo sacudió la cabeza.

- no …- sin más los dos jóvenes solo se mantuvieron en su lugar en silencio, Crimson Star con los ojos cerrados mientras Trixie miraba por fuera de la estación a los ponis que pasaban frente a esta.

El tiempo paso relativamente rápido, a pesar de la falta de algo que hacer los preparativos para el viaje llegaron a su fin. El vagón de carbón estaba lleno al tope, las provisiones cargadas e incluso un medico había logrado acudir al lugar para realizar las revisiones básicas necesarias a los detenidos. El doctor trato las quemaduras de Trag primariamente con algunos vendajes y ungüentos para mitigar el dolor, aun así sus palabras fueron suavemente específicas en cuanto al tratamiento que tendría que realizársele al llegar a Canterlot.

- por el momento los vendajes y el ungüento serán suficientes, aun así requerirá cuidados constantes para evitar que las heridas se infecten – el doctor cerro su maletín echando un último vistazo al paciente – pero dado que se dirigen a Canterlot se que no habrá gran problema...tienen doctores capacitados allá – tras el asentimiento de Shining Armor el doctor se retiro acompañado de su asistente. Shining Armor observo al camaleón quien solo se limito a regresarle una mirada descontenta, sin decir más el joven capitán salió del vagón observando por fuera de la puerta notando que tanto Crimson Star como Trixie ya se encaminaban de regreso acompañados del sonido del silbato que chillaba anunciando la partida del tren.

Las puertas se cerraron momentos después acompañados de un pequeño jalón de la locomotora, el humo de la chimenea se hizo notar con un nuevo pitido del silbado y la gran maquinaria empezó el viaje hacia Canterlot.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, los rayos del sol pintaban los cielos en una hermosa combinación de matices rosados y rojos. Trixie observaba el espectáculo multicolor maravillada, como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que observaba algo así, Crimson Star noto su sorpresa haciéndolo gruñir muy levemente por lo bajo, realmente le habían afectado severamente si algo tan cotidiano la hacía reaccionar de una manera así. Shining Armor apareció por detrás de la puerta del vagón dando un vistazo rápido a los dos jóvenes, de inmediato y con paso tranquilo el joven capitán de la guardia se poso a poca distancia llamando la atención del joven pegadrake quien lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

- llegaremos en unos minutos estén listos para bajar – dijo simplemente, Crimson Star regreso la mirada a la ventana mientras que Trixie solo asentía levemente notando en la distancia la ciudad de Canterlot, la chica asomo la cabeza por la ventana por un momento sintiendo el aire fresco en el rostro, su melena se sacudió bailando en el viento para momentos después meter la cabeza.

- ciudad…- dijo levemente, Shining Armor notando esto se acercó un poco llamando su atención.

- así es, Canterlot es una ciudad y también tiene el castillo de las princesas – Trixie ladeo la cabeza levemente pensativa, como si algo reaccionara ante sus palabras, esto sin embargo pareció perderse tan rápido como pudo de su mente al escuchar el sonido de la locomotora que comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad.

- parece ser que llegamos…estén listos para bajar…aun tenemos mucho que hacer – dicho esto Shining Armor se retiro en dirección al compartimiento donde alojaban a los camaleones. Crimson Star solo suspiro muy levemente, de su nariz una muy leve cantidad de humo salió desapareciendo momentos después en el aire, Trixie solo observo el extraño acontecimiento resoplando por su nariz un par de veces, tras notar que no salía nada la chica se acerco un poco observándolo más de cerca.

- como…-pregunto levemente, Crimson Star levanto la ceja un segundo no muy seguro de que preguntaba, ante la chica le toco la nariz resoplando a la vez mientras repetía la pregunta – como … - entendiendo el joven aparto su pata suavemente mirándola directamente.

- es natural para mi…solo yo puedo hacerlo – al decir esto el muchacho resoplo nuevamente dejando salir una diminuta cantidad de humo la cual desapareció en el aire, Trixie siguió la dirección del humo hasta que desapareció regresando su atención al muchacho.

- magia…-dijo levemente. Crimson Star sacudió la cabeza.

- no, no es magia…- el muchacho dio un paso atrás, su cabeza se levanto un poco y tras abrir la boca una muy diminuta llamarada salió hacia arriba, Trixie la observo detenidamente mientras la misma dejaba tras de sí una nueva nube de grisáceo humo – el fuego viene de adentro de mi – Trixie ladeo la cabeza y le observo el pecho por un momento, parecía dispuesta a hacer otra pregunta pero el tren se detuvo levemente con un suave jaloneo al tiempo que la campana anunciaba el arribo del tren a la estación, la voz del maquinista se dejo escuchar lejanamente anunciando que el viaje había terminado. Shining Armor salió del vagón continuo seguido de los guardias quienes mostraban un semblante serio, los camaleones eran escoltados en parejas.

- pongámonos en marcha soldados, recuerden no perderlos de vista ni un momento…apenas salgamos de la estación un carro de prisioneros no está esperando así que mantengan la línea y no permitan que los civiles se acerquen…estoy seguro que ya está todo preparado pero no podemos correr ningún riesgo...entendido? – todos los soldados golpearon el suelo con la pata al unisonó acompañado de un asentimiento vocal, los guardias entonces comenzaron a avanzar llevando a los camaleones fuera del vagón.

Fuera del tren el área había sido acordonada temporalmente para el transporte de los presos, los ojos curiosos de los ponis no se hicieron de esperar al tiempo que la comitiva encabezada por Shining Armor escoltaba a los camaleones mercenarios fuera de la estación. Justo como el joven capitán había mencionado a las afueras de la misma un gran carro de madera con dos fuertes puertas reforzadas los esperaba rodeada de un nuevo escuadrón de guardias, estos continuaban manteniendo a los curiosos a raya mientras los mercenarios eran metidos al carro asegurándolos a las argollas de metal ribeteado en el suelo junto con las esposas que llevaban en las manos, tras asegurarse meticulosamente que los mercenarios estaban asegurados las puertas del carro se cerraron comenzando el viaje directo a los calabozos del castillo. Shining Armor observo el carro alejarse por un momento antes de dirigir su atención tanto a Crimson Star como a Trixie.

- eso salió bien…ahora tenemos que movernos nosotros también – dicho esto un nuevo carro apareció a los pocos momentos jalado por dos grandes guardias, estos solo asintieron levemente mientras los tres presentes entraban en el carro el cual al igual que el anterior desapareció de la vista rápidamente dejando tras de sí un grupo de curiosos preguntándose qué había sucedido.

Las lámparas exteriores del castillo ya estaban iluminadas cuando el carro de prisioneros arribo frente a las puertas del castillo, los guardias perfectamente formados esperaban a su capitán quien momentos después apareció por el segundo carro, apenas había bajado del mismo dos guardias se posaron justo detrás del as puertas del carro abriendo las mismas ante la orden silenciosa de Shining Armor. Los camaleones comenzaron a salir lentamente de su lugar, los guardias no pudieron evitar hacer algunos sonidos de sorpresa al notar tanto lo golpeados que se notaban como el último de ellos quien salió en una camilla sostenida por dos guardias. El grupo tras observar que el ultimo de los prisioneros fuera bajado del carro se formo de tal manera que creaban un muro de armaduras doradas, los camaleones solo sisearon y observar en derredor al tiempo que los guardias los guiaban dentro del castillo y directamente hacia los calabozos, Crimson Star observo en silencio desde su lugar, siempre atento a cualquier movimiento que los mercenarios pudieran intentar, aun así y para desgracia de os mismos estaban demasiado golpeados y heridos como para intentar cualquier cosa.

La princesa Celestia se mantenía observando por fuera de su ventana meditativa, para esos momentos Shining Armor debía estar de regreso tras la misión asignada, para momentos después un suave golpeteo regresarla a la realidad.

- adelante – al instante Shining Armor atravesó la puerta seguido tanto de Crimson como de Trixie.

- la misión fue un éxito princesa…y como lo solicito traje a Crimson Star ante usted – la princesa asintió con una sonrisa gentil girando el rostro hacia la chica que los acompañaba.

- veo que encontraron a alguien más en el camino – Shining Armor asintió levemente.

- estaba en el escondite de los mercenarios…según las palabras de Crimson Star la tenían bajo su control – ante esto la princesa dirigió su atención al joven pegadrake haciéndole la pregunta en silencio, este a su vez solo asintió levemente.

-ya veo…puedes retirarte Shining Armor, espero tu reporte a primera hora de la mañana – Shining Armor hizo un rápido saludo marcial antes de retirarse del estudio de la princesa quien observo nuevamente al muchacho, esta vez sin embargo parecía haber sensaciones entremezcladas.

- Crimson Star…-dijo pensativa, Crimson por otro lado solo gruño levemente sacudiendo la cola tras de sí.

- guárdate los sermones…- la princesa levanto la cabeza genuinamente asombrada, era extraño que alguien la desafiara de tal manera – hice lo que hice porque tenía cuentas que ajustar…es todo – dicho esto el muchacho se sentó en el suelo perezosamente, sus alas estirándose por un momento antes de que comenzara a mover el cuello relajándolo. La princesa suspiro levemente, no podía adivinar cuáles eran sus varaderas intenciones y aun cuando loables habían causado cierta conmoción.

- agradezco el apoyo que nos has brindado, aun así debes comprender que lo que hiciste no es correcto…en equestria no creemos en la violencia y tortura…tus intenciones no son malas…pero los medios por las cuales las realizas no pueden ser permitidas – Crimson solo suspiro y gruño nuevamente, su mirada posándose sobre la contraria dejando ver su fastidio ante la plática.

- y crees que eso les importa a ellos? – pregunto haciendo una obvia mención hacia los mercenarios.

- Crimson Star, los mercenarios son un punto aparte…en este momento discutimos tus – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el muchacho soltó un sonido gutural fuerte.

- al diablo con esa basura! – Celestia solo frunció el entrecejo endureciendo su postura, aun así el muchacho no se detuvo dando un paso al frente desafiante – a los mercenarios les importa un rábano la misericordia o las leyes…ellos roban matan y mienten a cada oportunidad…ella – dijo apuntando con la pata en dirección a Trixie – no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pero la esclavizaron!...la usaron y aun así te importan sus miserables vidas!? – Crimson parecía furico, leves lenguas de fuego escapaban a su boca mientras la princesa se mantenía inamovible en su lugar, tras un segundos el muchacho solo dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta dispuesto a salir de la misma.

- serán juzgados por sus crímenes – dijo en un tono calmado – acorde a las leyes las cuales están para salvaguardar el equilibrio de nuestra sociedad…comprendo que te sea difícil aceptarlo, pero tienes que entender que no puedes continuar realizando estas acciones por tu cuenta…- Crimson solo desvió la cabeza levemente, dejando que apenas el verde brillante de sus ojos fuera visible.

- o que harás…me condenaras como a cualquier criminal?...haz lo que tengas que hacer….yo hare lo que tenga que hacer – sin decir más el muchacho abrió la puerta, esta sin embargo no parecía dispuesta a ceder ante el brillo mágico que la rodeaba.

- si tengo que hacerlo lo are Crimson Star – dijo en un tono que arrastraba un muy leve tono de pesar – nadie está por encima de la ley – reitero rápidamente, el muchacho sin embargo solo soltó una carcajada cínica en respuesta.

- no…nadie lo está…solo a los que no les importa romperlas para cumplir sus fines… al final los que pagan el precio son los que quedan en medio del camino…- Celestia no pudo refutar esa afirmación, momentos después la princesa avanzo un par de pasos por detrás de su escritorio observando a la confundida unicornio que desviaba su mirada entre el joven y la princesa.

- es verdad lo que menciona Crimson Star? – pregunto suavemente la elegante alicornio, Trixie la observo silenciosamente por un momento antes de con un gesto simple ladear el rostro.

- el…ayudo…Trixie – dijo lentamente, como si el recordar lo que había sucedido horas atrás fuera un recuerdo lejano. Celestia acerco su cuerno a su cabeza tocándolo con suavidad mientras un suave brillo le rodeaba la cabeza, al instante Celestia pudo ver aunque nubosamente los recuerdos de la joven en la caverna, las imágenes se arremolinaron entre sí desplegando un tapis de recuerdos roídos y difusos, Celestia pudo notar que su mente estaba sumamente alterada y llena de lagunas lo cual apenas le mostraba fragmentos de sus recuerdos, tras unos momentos Celestia retiro su cuerno por sobre la cabeza de la chica suspirando pesadamente.

- Crimson Star dime algo…-la voz de la princesa se había suavizado, el joven suspiro intentando suprimir sus impulsos agresivos mientras observaba a Trixie quien parecía fascinada por la princesa – que fue lo que paso en la caverna…que te motivo a hacer lo que hiciste…pude ver a los mercenarios desde aquí…dime que te motivo a dejarlos en tan mal estado, a causarles tanto dolor – el muchacho solo gruño entre dientes, le parecía totalmente impresionante que aun con lo dicho y mostrado la princesa aun considerara su bienestar tan importante, aun así estaba seguro que la alicornio no lo dejaría en paz fácilmente por lo cual con desgano se dio media vuelta acercándose un poco. Crimson dio su versión de la historia, relatando en su mayoría las conversaciones que había logrado captar entre los camaleones, era fácilmente notorio el desprecio que sentía hacia el particular intento por abusar de Trixie quien al escuchar las palabras parecía reaccionar desagradablemente, su cuerpo sacudiéndose al tiempo que su rostro denotaba incomodidad. Celestia escucho las palabras del muchacho atentamente, notando continuamente su lenguaje corporal el cual solo demostraba que despreciaba los viles actos de los camaleones, muy a su pesar Celestia comprendió que el muchacho no solo hacia las cosas de la manera en las que las realizaba por la dura vida que había llevado, sino también por un desprecio que sentía y demostraba por la forma en la que operaban los mercenarios. Los minutos pasaron y el relato llego a su fin, Crimson aun así había omitido la mención del mensajero.

- alguien los contrato para encargarse de nosotras – dijo mas en un pensamiento a voz que como una mención – y estaban preparándose para irse de equestria – Crimson solo asintió levemente con la mirada posada en los ventanales del cuarto, Celestia por otro lado observaba la mochila que se encontraba en el suelo con la armadura en su interior – esa armadura…debemos estudiarla para saber a que nos enfrentamos, si estas en lo correcto quien este tras el atentado tiene magia y artefactos de gran poder – dicho esto la alicornio centro su mirada en el muchacho quien solo se mantenía distante observando en la lejanía – no es solo el odio a los métodos de los mercenarios lo que te impulsa a actuar – dijo en un tono calmado y comprensivo – compartirías conmigo el verdadero motivo? – Crimson no dijo nada, su cola solo se sacudió tras de sí lentamente mientras sus alas vibraban con suavidad, el muchacho resoplo levemente dejando que un par de motas de humo se elevaran al cielo antes de girar el rostro hacia la princesa…insensible y frio como la primera vez que se habían visto.

- que te hace pensar que hay más – dijo secamente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, Celestia solo bajo la mirada levemente, no podía forzar al muchacho a hablar por lo cual no insistió. La puerta se abrió y de inmediato el joven pegadrake se encontró cara a cara con Twilight quien dio un brinco hacia atrás sorprendida, la chica al reponerse se reincorporo para con una sonrisa cálida dirigirse a su amigo.

- Crimson volviste! – dijo jovialmente, el muchacho sacudió la cabeza levemente alejando un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su ojos asintiendo.

- hey –fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho, Twilight entonces frunció el entrecejo en una mueca molesta.

- porque desapareciste de esa forma…todos te buscamos…nos tenias preocupados – ante esto el muchacho solo sacudió levemente la cola.

- tenia cosas que hacer – respondió levemente antes de comenzar a caminar, Celestia por otro lado salió acompañada de Trixie quien de inmediato poso sus ojos sobre Twilight mirándola fijamente.

- twi…light …-al escuchar su nombre la unicornio giro el rostro para ladear la cabeza.

- Trixie?...que haces aquí…no te había visto en mucho tiempo – Celestia noto su reacción y de inmediato con una sonrisa cálida se dirigió a su estudiante.

- Crimson Star la encontró en el camino – dijo con calma mientras su semblante se volvía cerio – pero temo que ciertas circunstancias le han causado un severo caso de amnesia – al escuchar las últimas palabras Twilight se mostro preocupada.

- hay algo que podamos hacer princesa Celestia? – la princesa asintió levemente mientras la mochila de Crimson salía volando por dentro del estudio.

- es posible mi fiel estudiante, pero necesitare que primeramente estudies esta armadura…- Twilight observo la mochila por un momento antes de dirigir su atención a Crimson quien ya desaparecía por detrás de un corredor.

- el…está bien? – Celestia guardo silencio por un momento, meditando su respuesta para segundos después contestar.

-es complicado mi querida y fiel estudiante…-sin decir más tanto la princesa, Trixie y Twilight se encaminaron por el pasillo, había mucho que hacer.

Crimson Star gruño entre dientes aun frustrado, le parecía increíble la preocupación que tanto Shining Armor como la princesa Celestia mostraban para con los mercenarios, le era difícil comprender el porqué los trataban tan suavemente cuando lo único que ellos merecían era desaparecer, el muchacho apenas reparo hacia donde se dirigía antes de levantar la mirada y darse cuenta que se encontraba fuera del castillo en los jardines reales, la suave brisa le llego como un bálsamo fresco dándole un momento de quietud para meditar las cosas.

- misericordia – dijo pensando en voz alta, recuerdos de su infancia llenando su mente mientras los sonidos se repetían como si apenas hubieran sucedido en ese momento, las siluetas bailando frete a su rostro. Crimson sacudió la cabeza, su mente divagando por unos momentos antes de que simplemente resoplara, los recuerdos no le servían de mucho en ese momento y realmente no quería pensar más de lo necesario, con paso perezoso el muchacho comenzó a recorrer los jardines observando con cuidado las diferentes formas que llenaban el lugar. Abría pasado al menos una hora desde que el muchacho llego a los jardines, para esos instantes Crimson se encontraba en un área particularmente solitaria apenas retocada por algunos árboles decorados y matorrales, al centro del lugar se podía ver una estatua de brillante mármol en una amenazadora pose. La estatua de Nightmare Moon se mostraba majestuosa y a la vez siniestra en el lugar, el largo cuerno apuntando al cielo acompañado de las alas abiertas en toda su envergadura, Crimson leyó la inscripción que se encontraba al pie de la misma recordando la historia que la princesa Luna le había contado y más aun del Miasma.

- Nightmare Moon – dijo suavemente observando la estatua.

- así es joven Crimson Star – repitió una suave voz tras de sí, el muchacho giro el rostro levemente notando que la princesa Luna se encontraba a poca distancia de el, la alicornio de nocturnos tonos se poso al lado del muchacho observando la estatua mientras un semblante melancólico se dibujaba en sus finas facciones – a veces me pregunto si esto es un castigo – dijo observando su alter ego, Crimson al igual que la princesa mantuvo su atención en la estatua, observándola con detenimiento antes de levantarse de su lugar observando el cielo plagado de brillantes estrellas.

- no lo sé…- respondió sencillamente, Luna suspiro levemente bajando la cabeza.

- algunas veces despierto en el día…preguntándome si ella aun esta dentro de mi…esperando a resurgir y traer la noche eterna…- Crimson entonces dirigió su atención hacia la princesa un tanto sorprendido, parecía particularmente abierta a hablar con él – me pregunto…so mis ojos reflejan ese mismo odio…pero cada vez que me veo al espejo…no se qué pensar – Luna entonces se levanto de su lugar, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente con una risita apenada – lamento molestarte en tu caminata nocturna joven Crimson Star, te dejare con tus pensamientos – mientras decía esto el muchacho se acerco tranquilamente a la alicornio, su rostro deteniéndose a poca distancia del de la princesa quien sorprendida dio un paso atrás – acaso hay algo en mi rostro? – pregunto sorprendida, Crimson levanto la mirada observando la estatua para después regresar su atención a la princesa.

- ella está llena de odio – dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la estatua – rencor y egoísmo – Luna bajo la mirada levemente, sintiendo una leve punzada de culpa en el pecho – tu por otro lado – ante esto la princesa de la noche solo levanto la mirada firmemente, dispuesta a escuchar las palabras sin importar cuales fueran – tu por otro lado no tienes nada de eso – respondió levemente antes de dar media vuelta estirando las alas en todo su esplendor, Luna no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, dado el carácter agresivo del muchacho esperaba una respuesta diferente, esta aun así la hizo sentir mejor.

- escuche que eres un peleador particularmente excepcional –dijo rápidamente la princesa.

- eso dicen? – respondió el muchacho girando el rostro en su dirección, Luna por su parte asintió levemente caminando en su dirección.

- así es joven Crimson Star, los guardias de palacio comentan con interés tus dotes de pelea, particularmente después de tu enfrentamiento con la manticora – el joven solo se encogió de hombros levemente en una seña de poco interés, ante esto Luna se poso frente al muchacho con una sonrisa divertida.

- tengo una petición que hacerte joven Crimson Star – el muchacho solo levanto una ceja levemente mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- solo Crimson – dijo rápidamente – y que es esa petición – pregunto sin rodeos, Luna entonces sonrió pícaramente en respuesta.

El choque del metal resonó suavemente en el silencio de la noche, un pequeño grupo de ponis alados observaban con interés el duelo que se realizaba frente a ellos. Apenas una hora atrás que el joven pegadrake y la alicornio se debatían en un amistoso combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Crimson ataviado con sus alas de combate las cuales repicaban en un sonido fino y poderoso contra la fina y elegante espada de la princesa de la luna. Crimson no pudo evitar sonreír cínicamente para sí mismo, realmente no espera una petición de este tipo, aun así y dados los eventos recientes le había caído del cielo tal actividad, su mente revoloteo solo por una fracción de segundo con aquella extraña pregunta en el jardín de la estatua.

- Crimson, me gustaría pedirte que tengas un duelo conmigo – Crimson levanto la ceja un poco más, ciertamente no esperaba algo de esa clase – veras, antes de mi exilio yo era una practicante de esgrima…siempre fue mi pasión…en aquel tiempo tenía un compañero de duelo…pero ahora – la mirada de la princesa mostro un leve dejo de tristeza antes de desaparecer rápidamente – aceptaras mi propuesta? – Crimson medito por un momento la petición, realmente no le molestaba del todo, a decir verdad le parecía una oferta tentadora dada su necesidad de liberar algo de estrés, aun así no estaba convencido de que él fuera el poni adecuado.

- que no tienes un "rival" "entrenador" o algo así real? – pregunto levemente el muchacho, Luna por su parte asintió levemente rascando con suavidad el suelo – ciertamente, pero si he de ser franca sus habilidades no son del todo…adecuadas – dijo al tiempo que Crimson no podía evitar reemplazar la palabra mentalmente con inepto en lugar de inadecuadas.

- y quieres pelear conmigo…por haber peleado con la manticora? – la princesa bajo la mirada levemente, no muy segura de si había expresado su deseo adecuadamente.

- lamento si te moleste, fue una petición tonta…te dejare con tus asuntos – Luna parecía dispuesta a retirarse antes de que un leve gruñido le hiciera girar el rostro.

- no tengo problema con eso…-dijo simplemente el muchacho, ante esta respuesta la princesa sonrió levemente levantando el vuelo.

- entonces no se diga mas, permíteme guiarte – dijo afablemente.

La estocada de la princesa salió disparada con velocidad, Crimson ante puso las alas lanzando el ataque por lo alto mientras daba un paso al frente lanzando una mordida hacia el cuello descubierto, Luna batió las alas fuertemente tomando distancia haciendo que la delicada espada flotara frente a ella en un destello azulado.

- impresionante – Luna estaba sonriendo genuinamente, sus guardias solo se mantenían en posición silenciosamente compartiendo la felicidad de su princesa mientras hablaban por lo bajo.

- nada mal – dijo uno de ellos acompañado de sus compañeros quienes estaban de acuerdo.

- no es fino…pero tiene habilidad el muchacho – dijo otro.

Crimson solo mostro los dientes en una mueca divertida, no podía negar que el simple hecho de luchar por luchar le parecía refrescante y relajante, no por sobrevivir o ganar, solo por el goce mismo del acto.

- para una princesa…no peleas nada mal – Luna sacudió su espada en un saludo elegante poniendo la misma paralela a su cuerpo en una pose de combate.

- viniendo de un joven que lucha con manticoras y mercenarios es un alago – respondió divertida la princesa, Crimson solo ladeo la cabeza mostrando los colmillos en una mueca presuntuosa al tiempo que las alas chocaban una contra la otra arrancándoles el suave sonido metálico.

- que puedo decir…de donde vengo era comer o ser comido – al decir esto el muchacho salió disparado en dirección a la princesa, esta entrecerró levemente los ojos centrando su atención en su oponente quien de inmediato dio un salto para momentos después girar sobre sí mismo, Luna ante puso la espada en una pose defensiva mientras las alas del muchacho golpeaban rápidamente en un movimiento continuo semejante a una rueda que gira sobre su eje, las chispas volaron por todo el lugar antes de que Luna se viera obligada a tomar distancia con las alas notando como el cuerpo del muchacho caía sobres sus cuatro patas causando un pequeño temblor ante la fuerza del impacto.

- impresionante movimiento Crimson…como lo llamas? – el muchacho solo sacudió la cola por detrás fuertemente haciendo que el polvo del suelo se levantara.

- no acostumbro poner nombres…solo necesito que sean prácticos – dicho esto la princesa sacudió su espada en el aire.

- es una lástima, un movimiento tan interesante merece un nombre adecuado – Crimson entonces solo dejo salir una leve llamarada de su boca.

- dale un nombre entonces – la princesa se mostro levemente sorprendida, aun así tras un nuevo movimiento de su espada se lanzo en una rápida estocada directamente hacia el muchacho.

- te tomare la palabra! – dijo acortando la distancia, Crimson dio un paso lateral anteponiendo el ala evitando el ataque, la princesa de inmediato antepuso su pata frontal en un giro cerrado al tiempo que sus patas traseras se lanzaban en una fuerte patada doble, Crimson apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse evitando el ataque que paso silbando sobre su cabeza, el joven pegadrake de inmediato aprovechando menor tamaño se lanzo por debajo de la princesa mientras ambas alas salían disparadas hacia arriba, Luna logro notar su movimiento por el rabillo del ojo lanzando su espada en un arco cerrado sobres su costado. Los guardias se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de hablar por lo bajo totalmente sorprendidos.

Crimson tenía ambas alas apuntando directamente al pecho de la princesa, las espinas que coronaban sus alas a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, por otro lado la espada de la princesa flotaba elegantemente a su lado apuntando directamente al pecho del muchacho. Ambos contendientes se miraban directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- temo – dijo la princesa sin mover ni un solo musculo – que esto es un empate – Crimson solo gruño entre dientes levemente.

- supongo que sí – la princesa se retiro por sobre del cuerpo del muchacho quien de inmediato plegó las alas alejando sus armas de Luna, el muchacho se incorporo observando a la princesa sacudiendo la cola con tranquilidad – no estuvo mal para una práctica –dijo suavemente, Luna por su parte asintió levemente aun con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

- agradezco que aceptaras mi petición Crimson, realmente me da gusto poder practicar después de tanto tiempo – los guardias comenzaron a retirarse al notar la silenciosa orden de su princesa acompañados de los comentarios entre los mismos – espero si no te molesta practicar conmigo en otra ocasión – el muchacho sacudió las alas levemente dejándolas que se relajaran caminando en dirección al castillo.

- supongo que puedo hacerlo – respondió en un tono tranquilo, Luna asintió levemente caminando en la misma dirección.

- una promesa entonces – reitero antes de que las puertas se cerraran por detrás de ambos.


	22. Chapter 22 Guardia Nocturna

Me tomo algo de tiempo terminar este capitulo, pero me da gusto averlo hecho, la cosa ya se pone mas ceria...nuevas situaciones y muchas preguntas que responder...en que andara metido Crimson esta vez? espero disfruten de este capitulo y esten atentos al proccimo porque la cosa se empezara a poner interesante...no les voy a espoilear nada pero...digamos que pasaran cosas interesantes...nuevamente espero lo disfruten y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!

* * *

Guardia Nocturna

La noche transcurría plácidamente en el interior del castillo, los guardias nocturnos recorrían los pasillos como sombras apenas y haciendo algún ruido. A diferencia de la guardia de la princesa Celestia los guardianes de la regente de la noche presentaban un numero de características particulares; ojos semejantes a los felinos capaces de ver con claridad en la noche oscura, tonos de pelaje principalmente oscuras yendo del negro ébano a tonos azulados oscuros, armaduras de un tono oscuro brillante semejante al de la obsidiana pulida y finalmente los alados en lugar de elegantes plumas presentaban en su lugar membranosas alas como las de los murciélagos. Los guardias avanzaban por parejas, revisaban meticulosamente cualquier pasillo o rincón con sumo cuidado, después de todo su orgullo como la guardia personal de la princesa Luna les demandaba el mayor cuidado posible después del atentado de días atrás.

En uno de los salones de la planta baja las barracas de los guardias estaban llenos de una algarabía poco común. El grupo que no se encontraba en ronda en ese momento disfrutaba de su descanso no solo con una generosa cantidad de cidra y compañerismo, sino también de la presencia e su princesa. Apenas unas horas atrás el duelo del joven pegadrake con la alicornio había llegado a su fin, tras este encuentro amistoso el humor de la princesa parecía haber aumentado significativamente. Crimson Star observaba las mesas con leve curiosidad, los guardias bromeaban y hablaban con gusto disfrutando de la bebida y compañía mutua. Para ese momento el joven carmesí se mantenía disfrutando de un tarro propio en una de las mesas al fondo de la habitación, algunos de los guardias por momentos le acompañaban intercambiando simples conversaciones casuales, tanto del duelo elogiando sus habilidades del combate como simples preguntas curiosas para con el muchacho.

El último grupo de guardias se despidió cordialmente del muchacho quien silenciosamente asintió con la cabeza reconociendo su presencia, para esos momentos los guardias habían comprendido que, aunque silencioso y reservado el muchacho no presentaba una actitud desagradable como los guardias de Celestia habían intentando insinuar, al contrario el muchacho era de carácter apacible mientras que no se le molestara o fastidiara con continuas preguntas o actitud pomposa.

- para alguien que lucha con una manticora, caza mercenarios y tiene duelos con princesas eres sorpresivamente callado – Crimson Star levanto el rostro levemente, a su costado una pegaso de buen tamaño y elegante figura se acercaba con paso grácil y firme, al igual que los otros guardias presentaba la armadura y uniforme de la noche con la diferencia de portar un casco más elaborado sobre la cabeza, este fue retirado con un rápido movimiento revelando tras de sí una melena de un tono purpura oscuro, ojos de un rosa brillante y bajo la armadura un pelaje de un tono azul rey oscuro. La armadura resonó levemente al tiempo que la chica se acomodaba frente a la mesa observando al muchacho de frente, este le dirigió una mirada fugaz antes de regresar su atención a su tarro dándole un largo trago.

- esperabas un boca floja? – pregunto con simpleza, la pegaso por su parte recargo el rostro levemente contra su pata ladeando la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

- siendo sincera si…después de todo no todos los días un desconocido llama tanto la atención en tan poco tiempo –dicho esto la pegaso dio un gran trago a su tarro vaciando poco más de la mitad del contenido de este para momentos después golpear suavemente el mismo contra la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha – aun así me da gusto haberme equivocado, todos aquí en la guardia nocturna lo estamos – Crimson solo le miro por un momento levemente curioso dándole parte de su atención – es simple muchacho, no soportamos a los presuntuosos…pero tu simplemente eres nuestro tipo de poni – la chica levanto el tarro en un saludo casual para con un nuevo trago terminar su bebida – el joven pegadrake desvió la mirada, observaba con curiosidad a los guardias quienes platicaban, reían e incluso jugaban entre ellos amenamente, Crimson pudo notar que el lugar estaba lleno de una sensación grata de camaradería informal y esto le agradaba.

- Nuestra princesa es muy especial – dijo súbitamente la chica causando que Crimson girara el rostro en su dirección – ha pasado por muchas cosas pero al final puede sonreír…aun cuando las cosas parecen muy malas siempre lo hace – la chica le miro de frente esta vez mostrando que estaba compartiendo algo muy personal para ese lugar y momento – no solo somos su guardia fiel y personal, también somos sus amigos – la chica sonrió divertida antes de solar una leve carcajada golpeándose la cabeza levemente – pero donde tengo la cabeza – agrego sacando la lengua – mi nombre es Ebony Impulse capitana de la guardia nocturna – Ebony entonces estiro la pata ofreciéndola en un cordial saludo – y cualquiera que arriesgue el cuello por nuestra princesa es siempre bienvenido a nuestras barracas – Crimson observo a la pegaso por un segundo, no negaba estar levemente sorprendido mas por la informalidad con la que lo trataba dada su posición y rango, el muchacho solo soltó una risotada cínica aceptando su saludo dejando ver los brillantes draconicos ojos – y tu eres Crimson Star el joven pegadrake – Crimson solo asintió levemente.

Luna sonreía plácidamente entre sus guardias, estos como en cada oportunidad le contaban anécdotas del pueblo, los eventos y situaciones personales haciendo que la princesa se sintiera mas conectada con el pueblo. Ebony sacudió las alas levemente en su lugar al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a la princesa – está tratando muy duro para comprender al pueblo, de ser parte de él y sobre todo que todos confíen y se sientan seguros bajo su protección – Crimson no tuvo que meditar mucho para comprender que se refería a los eventos que giraban ante el Miasma y la aparición de Nightmare Moon – aun así – dijo de pronto con un tono levemente triste – hay cosas que no podemos hacer por ella, somos sus guardias y amigos, pero al final ella siente que lo hacemos como parte de nuestras obligaciones…por más que lo intentamos sabemos que se siente así - Ebony entonces suspiro apesumbrada, sus rosados ojos se posaron en los verdes contrarios – apenas te conozco…pero puedo decirte que la princesa piensa bien de ti…- Crimson levanto la ceja levemente, realmente le parecía difícil creer que una princesa pensara así de un simple muchacho como el – ella misma lo menciono no es así?...te considera un amigo…y a diferencia de nosotros a ti te ve como tal…uno sincero y no por obligación…y por esto quiero pedirte un favor – Crimson mantuvo el rostro dirigido a Ebony dándole su total atención.

- que puedes necesitar de un mestizo como yo – respondió secamente, ante sus palabras Ebony solo sonrió divertida.

– se sincero con ella…seguramente ya te conto la historia y realmente necesita tener un amigo …alguien que la comprenda y entienda…- Ebony le dirigió una mirada rápida a la princesa quien notándola le sonrió levemente, ante esto la capitana le devolvió el gesto levantando su tarro en un saludo casual – solo quiero que este a salvo y feliz…y realmente creo que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar…- Ebony empujo su tarro al frente con la pata estirándose levemente en su lugar – por otro lado…podrías mantener el ojo en ella en el día? – Crimson solo levanto la ceja levemente no muy seguro de que quería decir - si te soy sincera no confió plenamente en la guardia solar…no me mal entiendas, son buenos soldados…pero son tan – Ebony pareció buscar la palabra correcta por algunos momentos, Crimson solo soltó una risotada divertida.

- entiendo a lo que te refieres…en especial su capitán…es demasiado inocente para el rango – Ebony lo miro levemente sorprendida antes de soltar una risa plena y genuina golpeando levemente la mesa con la pata.

- ohhh ahora sé que me agradas y mucho…Shining Armor es tan…estirado…y tienes toda la razón…es bueno pero demasiado suave – Crimson ladeo la cabeza levemente mostrando los dientes al tiempo que asentía ante sus palabras, los dos intercambiaron una mirada criminal, como si acabaran de cometer un crimen del cual solo los dos tenían conocimiento, los guardias continuaron con su pequeña reunión antes de que el cambio de turno comenzara. El grupo anterior entro en las barracas observado el lugar con gusto, la siguiente guardia salió casi al mismo tiempo moviéndose con rapidez y precisión a sus posiciones no sin antes saludar respetuosamente a su princesa quien les dirigió unas gentiles palabras deseándoles una buena noche. Crimson los observo por un momento pensando que después de todo los guardias nocturnos eran ciertamente más agradables de lo que parecían e incluso de lo que esperaba, Ebony poniéndose su casco se retiro de las barracas no sin antes dar una rápida mirada al muchacho quien solo respondió con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza.

Crimson se mantuvo en su lugar algunos minutos más pensando, le sorprendía en cierta medida la forma en la que los ponis a su alrededor se comportaban. Shining Armor no parecía tenerle mucho aprecio, al menos esa era la impresión que tenia, por otro lado Ebony Impulse parecía no tener problemas con él al punto de asegurar que le agradaba y confiaba en él, la guardia nocturna realmente hacia honor a su nombre en comparación con la guardia solar, ambos eran como el día y la noche, opuestos y diferentes pero parte de un todo.

El joven pegadrake se levanto de su mesa y con un leve sacudimiento de la cola se puso en camino, los guardias incluida la princesa le desearon una buena noche mientras el joven solo les dirigía una rápida mirada, su mente llena de pensamientos.

Shining Armor caminaba en círculos en su habitación, Cadence le miraba preocupada desde la cama en silencio observando a su compañero perdido en sus pensamientos, pasados algunos minutos la princesa no pudo soportarlo más levantándose de entre las finas telas para encarar a su esposo quien sorprendido se detuvo mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- lo lamento Cadence…solo…no puedo evitar seguir pensando – Cadence le froto el cuello con ternura esbozándole una sonrisa.

- Shining…creo que estas pensando demasiado las cosas…- el capitán de la guardia solo suspiro, su mente aun intentaba comprender las palabras y acciones del joven pegadrake con quien inicialmente había esperado poder comenzar una amistad, aun así las acciones y pensamientos del muchacho le perturbaban, no comprendía como alguien podía llegar a niveles tan increíbles de violencia y sobre todo la falta de respeto por las leyes estipuladas por la princesa misma.

- en verdad lo lamento…solo no puedo entender…quiero poder comprenderlo…quiero agradecerle por su ayuda…ofrecerle mi amistad…pero la forma en la que se comporta…el poco respeto a la ley y la vida de otros…- Cadence le froto nuevamente el cuello a lo cual Shining Armor respondió de igual forma el cariñoso gesto.

- creo – dijo en un tono suave la chica – que tienes que intentar ver las cosas no desde tu punto de vista…sino del suyo…intenta ponerte en sus cascos y piensa – Shining Armor levanto el rostro levemente, pensando en lo que había escuchado acerca de su vida y vivencias, preguntándose si el seria igual de haber pasado por algo similar.

- eso intento…pero no encuentro justificación para tales actos…es una tragedia y tiene mi pésame…pero aun así nadie está por encima de la ley…nadie puede tomar la justicia en sus propios cascos…todos debemos ser juzgados ecuánimemente…seas un simple ladrón oh – Shining se detuvo ante la palabra, a pesar de sus años como capitán siempre le era difícil decirla – un acecino…todos tienen derecho a un juico justo – Cadence solo suspiro levemente, sabía que su esposo era un fiel creyente de la ley y comprendía el porqué de su preocupación, después de todo estaba atrapado entre su agradecimiento por proteger a su hermana y su deber como capitán de la guardia.

- no le des muchas vueltas…seguro que con el tiempo el muchacho comprenderá…ahora vamos a dormir ya es tarde – sin decir más la alicornio se encamino a la cama a lo cual tras un leve suspiro el joven unicornio le siguió.

Habían pasado algunos minutos en los cuales el muchacho solo deambulo por los callados pasillos del castillo, el silencio era interrumpido esporádicamente por los apenas audibles cascos de la guardia nocturna a quienes el muchacho apenas prestaba atención. Crimson se limito a moverse en silencio por algunos minutos más hasta llegar a las puertas las cuales atravesó con cuidado con el tronido de las bisagras de la misma, los guardias apenas notaron su presencia asintieron levemente al tiempo que el muchacho levantaba el vuelo con velocidad, sus alas llevándolo hasta la torre más alta del castillo donde se poso silenciosamente, su cola enroscada en la punta de metal sobre la cúpula. El pegadrake dirigió su mirada hacia el sur, en dirección hacia Dodge City y por consiguiente Oatstown.

Oatstown era un pequeño pueblo situado entre el rio que cruzaba por el bosque Everfree y desembocaba en la bahía de Horseshoe, sus vecinos más cercanos era Dodge City el cual representaba el principal exportador de los víveres y artículos que no producían por sí mismos. El pueblo era principalmente conocido por su gran producción de avena la cual con los años se había visto incrementada por el continuo manejo económico de los nobles, estos eran sin lugar a duda los dueños indiscutibles del pueblo haciendo las funciones más importantes en el mismo dejando las labores físicas a los menos agraciados, esto había creado una reputación un tanto desagradable para los desconocidos quienes solo se acercaban al pueblo por mera necesidad de un lugar de paso ya fuese hacia Dodge City o Appleloosa.

El cielo resplandeció levemente al tiempo que la luna salía del escondite tras un banco grande de nubes, los techos se llenaron de esa luz plateada mientras los jardines y campiñas cercanos al castillo se volvían visibles bajo el resplandor. Crimson mantuvo su vista fija en su objetivo pensativo, recordando las vivencias pasadas que ardían en su pecho con rencor y profundo odio, las palabras hirientes revolotearon por su mente por unos segundos acompañadas de un gruñido bajo y molesto, las llamas escaparon de su boca inconscientemente dejando un olor a quemado flotando en los alrededores, el muchacho sacudió la cabeza intentando contener la furia acumulada, no tenía tiempo para tales arranques emocionales.

- estas molesto muchacho – dijo una voz conocida tras el muchacho, este apenas giro el rostro notando a Ebony Impulse quien volaba a poca distancia posándose sobre el techo con cuidado – y por esa cara diría que es algo cerio – Crimson no le respondió, solo regreso la mirada hacia el sur apenas moviendo las alas – sabes que hay una orden directa de la princesa Celestia para mantenerte en observación? – pregunto la chica en un tono casual y sencillo.

- no me sorprende – respondió Crimson tras algunos silenciosos minutos – y no me sorprendería que Armor fuera quien dio la idea – Ebony no respondió, no necesitaba hacerlo puesto que era la respuesta correcta.

- hipotéticamente hablando – Ebony se acerco un par de pasos en dirección al muchacho, su casco nuevamente retirándose de la cabeza revelando la melena la cual brillo suavemente bajo la luz de la luna – digamos que alguien sabe algo…y esa información es de suma importancia para ciertas princesas…para su seguridad…supongamos que alguien quiere hacer algo…que respondería ese alguien – Crimson no puedo evitar sonreír mentalmente, Ebony era inteligente, demasiado tal vez pero aun así le concedía que era alguien interesante.

- ese alguien probablemente arreglaría el problema… - fue la respuesta de Crimson, Ebony solo asintió levemente mirando hacia su derecha dejando que la brisa nocturna jugara con su melena.

- y supongamos que ese alguien necesitara ayuda de algún tipo…hipotéticamente hablando…que necesitaría? – Crimson apenas contuvo una risita, la punta de la cola sacudiéndose en punta metálica que coronaba el techo al tiempo que pequeñas motas de humo escapaban a las fosas nasales del pegadrake.

- supongo que ese alguien necesitaría un disfraz…uno muy bueno para no ser reconocido a ese cierto lugar que tiene que visitar – Ebony se rasco el mentón suavemente, las alas sacudiéndose levemente en su espalda casi como si necesitaran echar a volar.

- valla…ese alguien necesitaría algún tipo de poción magia seguramente…una muy buena – el muchacho solo se mantuvo en silencio, las protecciones metálicas en sus alas brillando intensamente bajo la luz de la luna.

- eso suena a algo que ese alguien podría utilizar – sin decir más la capitana de la guardia nocturna desapareció, Crimson solo se mantuvo estático en su lugar sin decir palabra o hacer movimiento observando con detenimiento el paisaje.

Pasaron dos horas aproximadamente, la luna ya se había posado justo sobre la Canterlot iluminando completamente el lugar, las sombras apenas y tenían lugares para crearse haciendo que la luz de la esfera plateada brillante alcanzara todo el lugar. El batir de unas alas llamo la atención del muchacho quien al girar noto a una lechuza de brillante y puro color blanco volando en su dirección, en su pecho llevaba una pequeña mochila sujetada por tiras finas de cuero. La lechuza se detuvo en el hombro del muchacho sin miedo alguno presentado el pecho con cuidado, Crimson retiro la mochila revisando el contenido notando un par de objetos en su interior; tres frascos de un liquido naranja brillante, un pequeño saco lleno de dinero y un pequeño pergamino enrollado. El joven pegadrake acomodo la mochila en su flanco lanzando con suavidad a la lechuza quien levanto el vuelo ululando, acto seguido tras asegurarse que la mochila estuviera firmemente sujeta echo a volar abriendo las alas con firmeza, el suave viento a su alrededor lo ayudo a planear sin problema marcando largos círculos entre las torres del castillo, en una súbita ráfaga fuerte de viento Crimson describió un amplio riso ascendente que lo llevo a grandes alturas, el batir de sus alas incremento la distancia con rapidez acompañada minutos después por el leve aliento cálido que escapaba de su boca, la altura y la sensación que lo rodeaban le decía que se encontraba muy alto en el cielo, donde pocas criaturas se atrevían a volar tanto por el ligero oxigeno que se encontraba en él como por el frio que se creaba a esa altura. Crimson observo el castillo por un momento, sabía que tendría grandes problemas en el momento que Celestia y Armor se enteraran de su desaparición, aun así no le importaba, necesitaba hacer esto solo no solo por sí mismo, para liberarse de los fantasma del pasado que lo acosaban…sino también por alguien a quien sabia debía ayudar.

Las alas se batían con fuerza, el mundo se veía pequeño desde los cielos mientras el joven pegadrake surcaba el firmamento manchado de brillantes estrellas, el gozo del vuelo era uno de sus grandes placeres, la sensación del viento en su pelaje y melena, la sensación de libertad que le producía y sobre todo la calma que traía a su arremolinada mente. Las horas pasaron lentamente, el mundo bajo sus alas en calma y dormido apenas interrumpido por algún esporádico movimiento de algún animal nocturno en los bosques, un leve sacudimiento en las tranquilas aguas o un poni tardío a llegar a casa tras un duro día de trabajo. El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, Crimson expandió las alas en plenitud dejando que las corrientes le guiaran reduciendo el esfuerzo que el mismo tenía que realizar, sabía que le tomaría algo de tiempo llegar a su destino pero no podía perder más tiempo, volaría toda la noche si era necesario y con suerte al día siguiente lograría atrapar uno de los viajes de tren en dirección a Dodge City.

Ebony recorría los pasillos del castillo con calma, los guardias la saludaban y reportaban de inmediato cualquier anomalía detectada o la falta de las mismas, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír plácidamente para sí misma, sabía que el muchacho traía algo entre manos y aun cuando estaba consciente que sus acciones podían causarle un serio problema no le importaba, la seguridad de la princesa Luna lo era todo para ella y para la guardia nocturna.

- capitán – Ebony fue sacada de sus pensamiento al tiempo que la voz de su princesa la hacía regresar a la realidad, de inmediato y con un saludo la pegaso se detuvo en su lugar.

- si mi princesa? – respondió de inmediato la chica observando fijamente a la alicornio.

- no es necesario tanta formalidad Ebony Impulse – dijo suavemente.

- lo lamento princesa Luna, la costumbre – respondió levemente apenada relajando su postura – espero este pasando una noche agradable – agrego rápidamente.

- lo estoy Ebony Impulse – la sonrisa de la princesa era uno de los grandes placeres de la guardia, por más pequeña que fuera siempre los reconfortaba e inspiraba para continuar su trabajo más arduamente – por mera casualidad sabes el paradero del joven Crimson Star? – Ebony de inmediato sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, acaso habían descubierto la desaparición del muchacho, se pregunto mentalmente.

- temo que no princesa, después de que deje las barracas no lo he visto en toda la noche…quizás se retiro a descansar – agrego casualmente la chica observando con detenimiento a su princesa.

- sí, es posible – dijo con un leve tono de decepción – en ese caso me retirare a la habitación de mi hermana – sin decir más la alicornio comenzó su avance por los pasillos del castillo, Ebony solo se mantuvo tranquila y relajada hasta que la princesa desapareciera de su vista no sin antes haberle deseado una buena noche. Ebony solo respiro profundo, se odiaba así misma por mentirle a la princesa, aun así sabía que el muchacho tendría sus razones para lo que hacía, ya había demostrado ser alguien de fiar y estaba segura que no buscaba ningún mal para la princesa.

El sol comenzó a asomar su rostro, la brillante luz cubrió con lentitud los cielos y la tierra anunciando el inicio del nuevo día, los animales y ponis despertaban tanto en las campiñas como las ciudades trayendo consigo el diario ajetreo de los trabajos y las ocupaciones. Crimson aun se mantenía en el aire, sus alas sacudiéndose vigorosamente mientras bajo de si solo observaba los verdes arboles, para esos momentos ya había recorrido una buena distancia dándole ventaja en el desagradable caso que su desaparición fuera descubierta.

Las vías del tren marcaban un excelente punto de referencia para el muchacho, a su izquierda estas eran imposibles de no notar gracias a la altura a la que volaba haciendo que al contraste a su derecha el tupido follaje del bosque le permitiera saber su exacta posición sin problema alguno. Su estomago comenzó a rugir levemente, Crimson observo por lo bajo notando el rio, su mente se retorció levemente recordando los mapas que había visto tantas veces suponiendo que ya se encontraba casi a mitad de camino, el chico no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido satisfecho, las corrientes nocturnas le habían dado un excelente impulso no solo ahorrándole tiempo sino también energía. Las fuertes alas se plegaron, el viento silbo a sus costados y en cuestión de minutos Crimson se encontraba planeando sobre las brillantes aguas observando con detenimiento, en un rápido movimiento el cuerpo se lanzo en picada dentro de las aguas emergiendo momentos después con un gran y jugoso salmón entre las fauces, el gran pez se debatía y sacudía violentamente intentando liberarse del muchacho, este sin embargo con un rápido movimiento le arranco la cabeza terminando con su vida y sufrimiento, la dulce carne le lleno la boca al tiempo que la masticaba y tragaba con gusto reduciendo la velocidad para disfrutar de su alimento.

Una hora más tarde Crimson continuaba volando a gran altura, el estomago lleno y los ánimos altos, aun así una parte de su mente no podía evitar recordarle a donde se dirigía y, por consiguiente que no sería una situación grata. Las vías a su izquierda comenzaron a perderse de vista tras el verde follaje y Crimson supo que en un poco más de tiempo las perdería de vista, aun así el muchacho continuo, si sus cálculos no le fallaban en un par de horas más tendría a la vista el puente que conectaba la cordillera de montañas con el sendero directo a Dodge City y por consiguiente Oatstown el cual estaba a poca distancia de dicho puente. Crimson solo se dejo llevar, sus alas haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo preparándose mentalmente para lo que tendría que hacer llegando al pueblo.


	23. Chapter 23 Regreso a Oatstown

Que les puedo decir, entre un gato loco medio paranoico que la primer semana no medejo dormir ni tantito, el trabajo que me agovio, regresar a mi casa en calidad zombie y pasarme la maor parte del tiempo pseudo dormitando queriendo escribir pero no teniendo la minima cantidad de energia para hacerlo...una segunda semana muy ocupada en el trabajo seguida de la tercera donde mi hermano estubo metido en mi cuarto casi todo el dia (cosa que me afecta mucho porque simplemente no puedo escribir con alguien al lado, no se porque pero simplemente me incomoda y nomas no puedo por mas que quiera).

Pero bueno finalmente les traigo el siguiente capitulo el cual espero disfruten, asi mismo oficialmente abro el concurso del que les hable la vez pasada, ahora les recordare que clase de concurso es y las reglas:

Concurso:

Apartir del capitulo 24 en adelante (asta un capitulo X en el cual se dira especificamente que el concurso esta cerrado) are pequeños cameos en los capitulos, estos cameos pueden ser de una pelicula, vieojuego y/o comic/manga, en gran medida estos cameos ceran de las cosas que me gustan (las cuales pueden ver en mi profile aqui en fiction net).

Reglas:

todos aquellos que deseen participar solo tienen que poner atencion a los capitulos y copiar lo que consideren un cameo de la siguiente forma:

parrafo del cameo - A donde pertenece

Ejemplo:

Pinkie Pie sonrio levemente mientras se ponia un gran sombrero rojo con pequeñas alas blancas a los costados coronado por una gran M estampada al frente - Gorra de Mario Bross

Basicamente los cameos podran venir desde una situacion similar, una frase o un objeto por lo que esten atentos.

Las personas con MAS aciertos en los cameos seran los ganadores los cuales seran anunciados aqui directamente

Premios:

Las tres personas con la mayor cantidad de cameos correctos se haran acreedores a que un OC suyo haga una aparicion en el fic, esta aparicion variara segun el numero de aciertos, por tanto:

1er lugar: el personage sera incluido como unparte importante de una parte de la historia (ya sea por poner un ejemplo que forme parte del pasado misterioso de Crimson, o puede convertirse en un aliado por X cantidad de capitulos, todo esto claro esta dependera de la historia misma, aun asi el ganador tendra asegurados 3 capitulos en los que aparecera)

2do lugar: aparicion asegurada en dos capitulos, ya sea como alguien que ofrece informacion importante o participa en alguna situacion

3er lugar: apricion en un capitulo como un poni de fondo ( un ejemplo Aloe y Lotus que hicieron una pequeña aparicion e interactuaron con Crimson)

Y bueno espero les interese este pequeño concurso, fuera de eso nuevamente espero disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente el cual ahora si espero poder traerselos en el tiempo habitual de una semana entre capitulo y capitulo por ahora me despido que ya es hora de dormir.

* * *

Regreso a Oatstown

El grupo de obreros e ingenieros trabajaba arduamente en la maltrecha torre, desde el día del ataque los ponis ponían todo su ahínco y esfuerzo en lograr que la una vez elegante torre recuperara la elegancia perdida. A pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado las reparaciones habían avanzado a gran velocidad, para esos momentos las mismas parecían ya estar llegando a su fin; el puente de piedra ya había sido reparado en su totalidad a excepción de un pequeño pedazo del techo, las paredes que en la batalla habían sido dañadas y quemadas ahora se encontraban pulidas y brillantes. Cotton Duster, una de las sirvientas empujaba un carrito repleto de comida alegremente, el medio día se acercaba anunciando el descanso de los trabajadores quienes seguramente ya pensaban en la comida, Cotton soltó una risita divertida al llegar al largo pasillo donde los ponis al observarla saltaron en sus lugares acompañados de un sonoro rugido de estómagos hambrientos.

- Hora del descanso – anuncio Cotton deteniendo el carrito, todos los presentes dejaron sus herramientas a un lado para momentos después hacer una fila frente al a la chica quien con una sonrisa comenzó a repartirles la comida.

- Cotton eres una salvadora – dijo rápidamente uno de los trabajadores devorando con gusto su sándwich – moría de hambre! – reitero alegremente.

- Tu siempre mueres de hambre – Cotton soltó una risita antes de girar el rostro hacia el encargado del proyecto, un poni de tierra de barba poblada y semblante serio pero confiable – han avanzado mucho…terminaran pronto? – pregunto casualmente la chica, ante esto el encargado levanto la mirada dándole su atención.

- Al paso que vamos la torre quedara lista para el día de mañana – Cotton al escuchar esto no puedo evitar sonreír feliz.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso y estoy segura que será una gran sorpresa para la princesa cuando esté terminada – el encargado asintió levemente al tiempo que regresaba su atención al grupo que continuaba comiendo.

- En cuanto terminen de comer seguiremos con las reparaciones – sin decir más el grupo asintió degustando su comida mientras Cotton con un leve sacudimiento de pata se despidió llevándose el carrito de regreso a la cocina.

Shining Armor se mantenía frente a un escritorio de gran tamaño revisando un gran número de pergaminos, estos en su mayoría eran los reportes de las actividades concernientes a los eventos tanto del atentado contra las princesas como la captura de los camaleones del día anterior. La mirada del joven capitán se movía rápidamente entre las palabras escritas en los pergaminos, casi como si buscara algún dato importante que hubiera pasado por alto, tras algunos momentos el unicornio bajó el pergamino al escritorio levantando la mirada para después cerrar los ojos suspirando levemente. El golpe de la puerta saco a Armor de sus pensamientos, el joven capitán giro el rostro hacia el origen del sonido antes de aclararse la garganta.

- Adelante – respondió simplemente, al instante un pegaso ataviado con la armadura de la guardia solar entro por la puerta haciendo un rápido saludo.

- Lo han encontrado? – pregunto rápidamente el capitán, el guardia por su parte solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

- Aun no capitán, no estamos seguros donde pueda estar…ya hemos buscado en todas las habitaciones…empezaremos a revisar los jardines y el pueblo de ser necesario – Armor solo suspiro levemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

- En cuando sepan algo repórtenmelo de inmediato…puedes retirarte – sin decir más el pegaso saludo nuevamente saliendo por la puerta, cuando la misma estuvo cerrada Armor se encamino hacia la ventana de su oficina, su mirada recorriendo la parte de los jardines que podía divisar.

- donde te has metido…- se pregunto Armor en voz alta, como si por algún motivo la respuesta fuese a aparecer frente a él mas sin embargo esta nunca llego. El capitán de la guardia frustrado se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para aclarar su mente pero sobre todo un momento para pensar, de no hallar a Crimson tendría que recurrir a la segunda fuente de información y estaba seguro que sería difícil obtener algo de los mercenarios. La puerta se abrió un tanto bruscamente, al otro extremo Cotton Duster no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras la puerta golpeaba levemente la esquina del carrito de comida, este se sacudió por un segundo dejando a una sorprendida unicornio quien observaba levemente contrariada al capitán de la guardia.

- Lo lamento capitán no lo vi salir…limpiare este desastre en un momento – dijo apresuradamente, Armor al notar lo que había sucedido solo suspiro levemente ayudando a la chica con su magia la cual levanto los platos caídos haciendo que la tarea tomara no más de unos momentos, al finalizar la chica agradeció la amabilidad del joven capitán para notar su semblante pensativo – pasa algo capitán? Pregunto genuinamente preocupada, ante esto el muchacho solo sacudió la cabeza levemente esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

- No es nada Cotton, solo algo de trabajo que se complico no te preocupes – Cotton ladeo la cabeza levemente, estaba segura que no era cualquier cosa la que contrariaba a Shining Armor.

- Espero no ser entrometida capitán pero…hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo? – Armor parecía ya dispuesto a rechazar la oferta, aun así el muchacho recapacito de inmediato.

- A decir verdad – dijo sosteniendo la frase por un segundo – si hay algo, veras tengo que hablar con Crimson Star…el muchacho…sabes de el? – Cotton asintió rápidamente.

- El muchacho del que todos hablan cierto capitán?...el que lucho con esa horrible manticora que apareció de la nada – Armor sonrió levemente.

- El mismo, veras tengo algo muy importante que discutir con el…pero simplemente no podemos encontrarlo por ningún lado…podrías decirle a los demás que si lo ven le avisen a la guardia? En verdad me seria de gran ayuda – Cotton más tranquila asintió afirmativamente.

- Sera un placer capitán, le diré a todos que estén atentos por su lo ven – Dicho esto la chica preparo el carrito de la comida y tras un cordial movimiento de su pata se retiro, Armor por su parte movió el cuello levemente en dirección a los calabozos, no tenía mucho ánimo pero tenía que hacer su trabajo.

El guardia saludo con un ademan a Armor, ante esto el joven capitán regreso el saludo observando por un segundo la entrada a los calabozos.

- Alguna novedad soldado? – pregunto simplemente, el guardia por su parte solo sacudió la cabeza.

- Nada hasta el momento capitán, solamente han entrado a dejar la comida y las revisiones medicas de rutina – Armor asintió nuevamente complacido, estaba consciente que no podía dejar nada a la suerte y debía mantener una estricta vigilancia y control de los camaleones para evitar otro problema como la primera vez, le dolía admitirlo pero Crimson hasta el momento había logrado lo que el debía hacer, esto sin embargo solo le causo un molesto surgir de frustración, sus métodos eran extremos y peligrosos cosa que no aprobaba de ninguna manera.

- Mantente alerta soldado y recuerda nadie entra y nadie sale sin autorización expresa – el guardia asintió y dando un paso al costado permitió que el capitán de la guardia bajara a los calabozos.

El lugar se mantenía cómodamente iluminado por las lámparas en las paredes, Armor había hecho que la luz fuera aumentada para evitar cualquier tipo de sombra que pudiera darles algún cobijo a los camaleones, después de todo su habilidad para desaparecer podía presentar un problema por lo cual había que tomar precauciones extra. El guardia más cercano saludo al capitán, el segundo por su parte levantándose de su asiento saludo de igual manera.

- Sin novedades – respondió rápidamente el que se encontraba tras la mesa, Armor solo asintió observando el pasillo donde las celdas se encontraban.

- Imagino que no han querido hablar desde que llegaron – los guardias solo suspiraron levemente frustrados.

- No capitán, lo mejor que logramos fue que dijeran su comida favorita – Armor sacudió la cabeza, los mercenarios estaban presentando un problema que realmente le causaba dolor de cabeza, aun así tenia que lograr obtener la información que requería fuera como fuera.

- Me encargare personalmente – los guardias solo se lanzaron una mirada rápida y confundida, aun así no era su trabajo cuestionar a su capitán por lo cual solo se mantuvieron en su lugar expectantes. Armor recorrió el pasillo con paso lento observando a los camaleones quienes le devolvían la mirada con gestos divertidos, casi como si les importara poco su rango y más aun, como si fuera un payaso que llega a una fiesta para alegrar la ocasión.

- Valla valla pero que tenemos aquí – dijo rápidamente uno de ellos que se encontraba pegado a los barrotes de la celda – ni más ni menos que el gran capitán de la guardia real…-las risitas no se hicieron esperar acompañadas de la voz del mismo camaleón – vamos muchas muestren su educación…saluden al capitán – las últimas palabras llegaron arrastradas y sínicas, llenas de burla.

- buenos días señor capitán de la guardia! – gritaron los presentes como lo haría un grupo de escuela, la gran diferencia era el tono, lleno de burla y sarcasmo, Armor por su parte no respondió ni mostro sensación alguna, de hacerlo savia que no lograría nada.

- Los crímenes de los que se les acusa son muy graves…el asesinato es severamente castigado – dijo tranquilamente – el castigo por supuesto es decidido por la misma princesa Celestia – Armor comenzó a pasearse por las celdas, caminando tranquilamente – este castigo sin embargo puede ser reconsiderado si deciden cooperar…de hacerlo yo mismo hablare con la princesa Celestia – al finalizar sus palabras el muchacho se dio media vuelta observando las celdas más cercanas esperando una respuesta. Armor se mantuvo quieto, sin mover un musculo, el porte elegante y firme lanzando rápidas miradas hacia los costados, los camaleones solo le miraban en silencio hasta que uno de ellos se cubrió la boca sin poder soportar más, las risas estallaron en una ola sonora que lleno todo el calabozo causando que el joven capitán solo soltara un suspiro, tras unos minutos las risas pararon mientras uno de ellos tras limpiarse una lagrima de los ojos dirigiera la mirada hacia el muchacho.

- oh esto es tan divertido, ustedes los ponis en verdad tienen un curioso sentido del humor - Armor se acerco un poco a la celda observando a la criatura con un semblante serio.

- Que te parece tan divertido? – pregunto secamente el muchacho, el camaleón por su parte solo le regreso una sonrisa divertida.

- Si quisiéramos decir algo ya lo habríamos dicho…pueden ofrecernos lo que quieran pero no diremos nada…bueno amenos claro que nos ofrezcan mujeres buen vino mucho oro y una linda casita en algún lugar lejano – el camaleón sonrió nuevamente, con cinismo y sarcasmo al tiempo que los otros camaleones comenzaban a gritar sus propios precios.

- Y no olvides títulos reales los merecemos – grito uno de ellos.

-Un maldito desfile! – grito otro más.

- La comida más fina! – dos más gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los camaleones comenzaron a gritar todo tipo de cosas, desde las más ridículas a las más perversas, Armor tuvo que controlarse lo más posible para evitar un arranque de ira ante la perversión que los mercenarios mostraban, pasados algunos minutos uno de ellos notando el esfuerzo que el joven mostraba sonrió levemente.

- Oh –dijo súbitamente con una leve carcajada – estamos olvidando algo muy importante chicos – ante esto sus compañeros guardaron silencio interrogando a quien hablaba – después de todo…merecemos lo mejor cierto? – Ante esto el grupo comenzó a vociferar aceptando – y por tanto no es más que normal que las lindas princesas sean quienes nos entretengan – los camaleones gritaron divertidos en total acuerdo con su compañero, ante esto uno de ellos se relamió los escamosos labios.

- Y ya que hablamos de eso no puedes negar que las criadas que habían ayer eran lindas – todos comenzaron a comentar acerca de esto mientras el mismo que había jugado con Trixie se acerco a los barrotes sacando la cabeza.

- Vieron a la linda unicornio alada?...la del pelaje rosa…mmm no me molestaría enseñarle lo que un macho de verdad puede hacer – Armor en ese momento tuvo suficiente, el cuerno del muchacho brillo intensamente sacudiendo la celda el camaleón quien dio un salto atrás riendo maniacamente.

- Suficiente! – Grito Armor enfurecido – no permitiré que mancillen mas el nombre de las nobles princesas de este castillo ahora me dirán lo que quiero o si no! – ante sus palabras uno de ellos asomo la cabeza mirándolo directamente.

- O si no…que – le dijo en un tono retador, Armor le miro fijamente, la cólera visible en su rostro mostrando que luchaba internamente por llegar a una respuesta, el camaleón no aparto la mirada ni un segundo para minutos después sonreír satisfecho.

- Lo que supuse…no tienes las agallas niño…no es sorpresa que pudiéramos entrar tan fácilmente y hacer lo que quisiéramos…seamos sinceros aquí – dijo mirando a sus compañeros que tenia a la vista – de no ser por el mocoso mestizo tus queridas princesas estarían tres metros bajo tierra – y en ese mismo momento el camaleón de la celda sacudida saco la cabeza nuevamente.

- Y esa linda cosita rosa ya seria mía – agrego relamiéndose los labios, Armor golpeo los barrotes con ambas patas haciendo que el camaleón se echara hacia atrás no sin mirarlo con total satisfacción en el escamado rostro.

- Acéptalo niño…para ser capitán de la guardia eres un inútil…y lo peor de todo es que un mocoso hace mejor tu trabajo…realmente es una pena que cosas tan preciosas estén al cuidado de alguien tan inútil – sin más el camaleón se echo hacia atrás acomodándose cómodamente en su celda mirándolo divertido, Armor solo le miro furioso antes de encaminarse por el pasillo acompañado de las burlas y abucheos de los camaleones.

El borde del bosque ya se asomaba en la lejanía, Crimson pudo notarlo fácilmente acompañado de los edificios de Oatstown que ya se dejaban ver sin problema alguno. Crimson suspiro pesadamente, el observar el pueblo le traía amargos recuerdos que lo hacían rechinar y apretar los dientes con disgusto, aun así y suprimiendo su enojo el muchacho bajó a nivel de suelo en un rápido movimiento. Un claro en medio del bosque se volvió el lugar idóneo para prepararse; primeramente Crimson saco el papel que acompañaba a los frascos de cristal leyendo lo escrito rápidamente:

_Esta poción transforma al usuario en otro poni o incluso criatura, es importante mencionar que aunque se puede imitar perfectamente tanto la apariencia física como la voz el tamaño de en quien se desee transformarse debe ser similar al usuario puesto que la poción no altera el mismo, tras ser ingerida el usuario debe hacerse una imagen mental y mantenerla firmemente, de no hacerlo los efectos pueden volverse al azar, la poción tiene una duración variada de 12 horas como máximo._

Tras leer las instrucciones el muchacho solo gruño levemente, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que tomar la apariencia de nadie que conociera, esto sin embargo presentaba un problema dado que la segunda opción era permitir que los efectos fueran aleatorios, por unos momentos el joven pegadrake medito que debía hacer hasta que simplemente dio cuenta del contenido del liquido hasta la última gota, su cuerpo se sacudió segundos después, una extraña sensación le recorrió cada centímetro mientras observaba como el tono de su pelaje cambiaba rápidamente del brillante rojo carmesí a un tono verde oscuro, las alas se cubrieron de plumas acompañadas de la cola que del elegante y poderoso miembro se convertía en una larga y algo alborotada mata de pelo. Crimson no podía verse en su totalidad, esto sin embargo no impedía que notara el azul cobalto de su cola, ante esto supuso que su melena era del mismo color aunque sus ojos en caso de que hubieran cambiado requerirían algún espejo. El joven pegadrake ahora bajo el disfraz de un simple pegaso remonto el vuelo, Oatstown estaba a pocos minutos de su posición sin embargo sería mucho mejor llegar por la entrada principal que simplemente salir de los lindes del bosque y arriesgarse a preguntas innecesarias.

La entrada de Oatstown estaba tranquila, apenas se podía ver algún poni cera a esta a pesar de la hora, Crimson calculaba que debía ser alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde por lo cual muy probablemente el pueblo estaría en las últimas horas de trabajo de ese día. Sus pasos lo llevaron con calma atravez de las calles las cuales apenas notaban su presencia con la esporádica mirada de algún habitante, en su mayoría adultos cargando grandes cestos de avena y otros vegetales, Crimson de inmediato recordó las jornadas laborales de su juventud frunciendo el entrecejo levemente, realmente deseaba encontrarse en otro lugar en ese mismo instante pero tenía que hacer a un lado los deseos personales hasta encontrar a su blanco.

- No tenemos muchas visitas últimamente – dijo sorpresivamente una voz femenina, Crimson giro el rostro para encontrarse con una yegua familiar, su melena era de un tono pardo claro recogido en una trenza sencilla mientras que su pelaje de un tono naranja pálido, los años ya se notaban en su rostro al tiempo que el muchacho mentalmente suprimía cualquier muestra de familiaridad – estas de paso o negocios? – pregunto Coffee Cup con una sonrisa, Crimson recordó de inmediato a la dueña del café del pueblo.

- Solo estoy de paso – dijo rápidamente intentando sonar casual, incluso amigable, Coffee asintió levemente entregándole un volante.

- Seria un placer que visites la cafetería, tenemos una gran variedad de café y postres – Crimson tomo el volante y lo miro por unos momentos antes de guardarlo en su mochila.

- si tengo tiempo tal vez haga una parada en el café – ante esto Coffee solo le sonrió levemente alejándose con paso calmado, Crimson por su parte solo continuo caminando en dirección a donde se encontraba el hotel, después de todo había pasado bastante tiempo en ese lugar para recordar con lujo de detalle las locaciones. Para su buena suerte el pueblo no había cambiado mucho, algunas casas se habían convertido en pequeños negocios mientras que otras tantas parecían estar abandonadas, en cierta medida no le sorprendía, aun en su infancia observo algunas familias dejar el pueblo cuando las cosas se ponían serias o incluso complicadas, tras algunos minutos de caminar Crimson arribo al hotel "Herradura de plata" el único establecimiento lo suficientemente decente en todo el lugar para pasar la noche. La puerta se abrió con el leve tronido de la madrea acompañado del sonido de los cascos contra el suelo, al frente de la recepción un poni de aspecto regordete levanto la mirada observando al extraño por un momento, acto seguido Crimson se acercó al mostrador manteniendo una mirada calmada y un porte casual.

- Buen día, cuánto cuesta la noche – pregunto directamente, el encargado lo miro por segunda vez, como si buscara algún indicio de cuánto dinero portaba consigo antes de responder con una voz rasposa que denotaba aburrimiento.

- dos monedas la noche – Crimson asintió ante el precio, por suerte el saco de dinero que Ebony le había dado le serviría para varios días con las comidas incluidas si la necesidad se presentaba, el dinero callo al mostrador con un leve sonido antes de mirar el libro de registro, Crimson se golpeo mentalmente en ese mismo instante, no había pensado en un nombre falso por lo cual fingiendo cansancio estiro el cuerpo y bostezo largamente dándose tiempo para inventar un nombre, tras unos momentos en los cuales la mirada del encargado no se aparto del muchacho Crimson escribió un nombre en el registro, el encargado lo reviso y momentos después le entrego una llave enumerada.

- Su habitación es la número doce señor…Blue Wind – dijo con un tono un tanto escéptico, Crimson solo tomo la llave y se dirigió al cuarto llegando al mismo momentos después. La puerta se cerró tras de sí con un leve sonido, Crimson observo el cuarto el cual aunque sencillo era cómodo y sobre todo con vista hacia la calle desde el segundo piso donde se encontraba, esto era cómodo y practico permitiéndole no solo cerrar la puerta por dentro y salir volando por la ventana sino también protección de los ojos curiosos.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Crimson llego al pueblo durante las cuales el joven descanso un poco en la cama de la habitación, a pesar de no dormir profundamente el pegadrake si dormito levemente recuperando las energías tras el largo camino desde el castillo hasta ese lugar, sus alas estaban un tanto doloridas puesto que la distancia había sido cuantiosa acompañada de la falta de descanso hasta ese momento. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse en el cielo, Crimson imagino que para esos momentos la princesa Celestia debía estarce preparando para traer la luna al cielo y de inmediato el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en la princesa que compartía el mismo nombre, hasta el momento una gran parte de sus acciones estaban relacionadas con ella, desde el ataque hasta la cacería de los camaleones para obtener la información del contacto. El sonido de una carreta saco al muchacho de sus pensamientos y al mirar por la ventana noto una carreta llena de varios artículos y al lado del semental que tiraba de ella una yegua y un pequeño potro lo acompañaban, Crimson de inmediato supuso que otra familia mas se disponía a dejar el pueblo, no los culpaba y en realidad lo consideraba la mejor decisión, sus alas se agitaron levemente en su espalda acarreando consigo un leve sentimiento de cansancio, aun así no era del todo molesto por lo cual con un leve salto bajó al suelo comenzando a cambiar rumbo a la taberna.

El sonido de las platicas, las risas y los juegos no se hicieron de esperar, Crimson observo el lugar por fuera un momento mientras los recuerdos del pasado llenaban su mente, los dientes se apretaron levemente con una violenta sacudida de la cola; de no ser por su nueva apariencia era seguro que la musculosa cola hubiera levantado una polvareda y de tener algo por detrás lanzarlo por los aires destruido, las alas se tensaron un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza ay respirar profundamente relajándose, tenía una misión y no podía darse el lujo de inmiscuir sus sentimientos personales, así pues con paso firme entro en la taberna. Las miradas de los clientes se dirigieron por un momento al extraño visitante, el brillante pelaje verde resalto notoriamente entre los colores más terrenales de quienes se encontraban hay, algunas de las meseras le lanzaron miradas interesadas que en contra parte se volvían suspicaces por parte de algunos clientes, Crimson no les presto atención en lo mas mínimo mirando en derredor por un momento, instantes después noto una cómoda esquina solitaria lejos de los ojos curiosos y con paso firme se encamino hacia la misma tomando asiento en una de las sillas, momentos después una poni de tono rosado pálido y melena blanca vestida con un delantal se acercó con una sonrisa picara a su lugar.

- Bienvenido guapo que vas a tomar – Crimson apenas le dirigió la mirada, su concentración estaba fija en observar meticulosamente el lugar, desde todas las posibles entradas, ventanas, escaleras y cualquier detalle que le fuera útil e incluso necesario en caso de necesidad, tras unos momentos en los cuales fingió observar como todo un turista giro el rostro para darle su atención a la camarera.

- una sidra – dijo sin muchos rodeos, la camarera pareció quedarse estática por una fracción de segundo antes de sonreír levemente sonrojada.

- Oh claro una sidra enseguida…y espero no te moleste pero…tus ojos son geniales… - Crimson levanto la ceja muy levemente, había olvidado por completo mirarse a sí mismo en el cuarto, ante esto y manteniendo la compostura se movió muy levemente en su asiento acomodándose.

- lo crees? – pregunto con un tono curioso, la camarera asintió con un murmullo mirando en otra dirección.

- Si bueno…no es común ojos como los tuyos…es decir, cuando ves a alguien con ojos dorados con un toque rojo en el centro…es como si fueran pequeños soles – la chica se sonrojo un poco más, acto seguido mirando por detrás del hombro para asegurarse que su jefe estaba distraído regreso la atención al galante extraño – eres nuevo en el pueblo? Piensas quedarte o solo estas de paso – Crimson solo rió mentalmente, aun recordaba las últimas veces que había estado en ese lugar y la forma en la que lo trataban, los adultos lanzándole miradas de desagrado, las yeguas de preocupación y las jóvenes simplemente burlándose por lo bajo, aun así tragándose el disgusto el muchacho respondió tranquilamente.

- de paso – fue lo único que dijo, ante esto la camarera asintió aparentemente decepcionada antes de darse media vuelta.

- en un momento te traigo tu bebida – no sin antes guiñarle el ojo y salir moviéndose galantemente entre las mesas.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Crimson aprovecho los mismo para continuar con su análisis del lugar dándose cuenta que no había cambiado en gran medida, la puerta principal estaba en su lugar, las ventanas y segundo piso igualmente con solo algunas mesas y detalles cambiados que no hacían gran diferencia, su mente se perdió por unos momentos hasta que el suave golpe de la mesa lo regreso a la realidad, al frente suyo un gran tarro lleno de sidra y al lado del mismo la joven mesera que le sonreía divertida.

- Tu bebida guapo, llama si necesitas algo mas – Crimson solo le respondió con una sonrisa fingida, tras unos momentos en los que la chica se alejo atendiendo otras mesas el joven pegadrake tomo un sorbo de su sidra, esta tenía un sabor grato, no tan bueno como la sidra de Sweet Apple Acres pero aun así era bienvenida al paladar, el joven solo torció la boca en una mueca divertida, no recordaba que la bebida fuera así de buena, en realidad la recordaba mucho más amarga. Las horas pasaron lentamente, Crimson ya se había familiarizado tanto con el lugar como con algunos de los presentes, algunos rostros le parecían conocidos y tras escuchar las conversaciones con su agudo oído confirmo que lo eran, ponis de su infancia con los que llego a trabajar en los campos y otros lugares ganando lo suficiente para sobrevivir, algo que realmente podía notar era que a pesar de los ponis que dejaban el pueblo la situación general parecía haber mejorado, las casas se veían en mejor estado e incluso algunos negocios que en su infancia eran pequeños ahora eran desde moderadamente asta grandes negocios, el joven entonces dio cuenta final de su tarro limpiándose el rostro con la pata saliendo de la taberna, el sol ya se había puesto y la luna se asomaba completamente por detrás de algunas nubes, el muchacho levanto el rostro levemente disfrutando de la fresca brisa regresando a su habitación para pasar la noche, así mismo tenía que prepararse, el día siguiente era el tiempo en el cual el mensajero debía hacer su aparición y por tanto cuando Crimson tenía que hacer su movimiento.

Shining Armor caminaba en círculos en su habitación, Cadence por su parte solo lo seguía con la mirada mostrando un rostro preocupado, el joven capitán de la guardia se mostraba cerio y pensativo causando que su esposa no pudiera más que suspirar levemente en la cama. Cadence sabía que algo lo molestaba al punto de la frustración, aun así el muchacho se negaba rotundamente a hablar con ella acerca del asunto, Cadence suponía que tenía que ver con sus obligaciones pero aun así no podía imaginar que lo había hecho tomar esa actitud tan seria, los minutos pasaron hasta que la chica mortificada se levanto de la cama poniéndose frente a su compañero y sin decir palabra solo lo envolvió en un cálido abraso con sus suaves alas, Shining Armor regreso a la realidad con un pequeño salto notando el contacto de Cadence, ante esto solo bajó la mirada.

- Shining…que es lo que te preocupa, has estado muy cerio todo el día – Armor solo cerró los ojos, en verdad no quería hablar acerca de la falta de respeto, las insinuaciones y por sobre todo la humillación que había pasado en los calabozos, sentía que en cierta medida había fallado y eso le preocupaba. Armor levanto la cabeza momentos después esbozando una sonrisa forzada, el muchacho se restregó suavemente en el cuello de la dulce chica quien a su vez regreso el gesto cariñosamente.

- No es nada de qué preocuparte querida…solo…complicaciones…eso es todo – Cadence no estaba convencida, conocía a Shining Armor hacía muchos años atrás como para saber cuando algo le molestaba, aun así no presionaría el asunto, sabía que tarde o temprano el muchacho hablaría por su cuenta.

- Entonces vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar – dicho esto ambos regresaron a la comodidad de las almohadas mientras Armor solo miraba hacia arriba pensativo y frustrado, realmente deseando que Crimson apareciera pero muy dentro de sí sabía que el muchacho ya lo había dejado atrás para hacer "algo", así mismo las palabras de los mercenarios aun resonaban en su cabeza, principalmente las que lo catalogaban como un poni sin agallas y valor, el joven capitán suprimió la necesidad de golpear algo mientras solo se tragaba el enojo intentando dormir un poco.

El día se asomo por la ventana del cuarto, en la cama Crimson en su forma original descansaba relativamente cómodo, su cuerpo se levantaba y removía levemente al compas de su respiración, momentos después con una leve sacudida el muchacho giro la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de noche que se encontraba justo al lado de la cama, en esta un pequeño reloj de cuerda llenaba el cuarto con su conocido sonido de tic tac. Crimson se levanto, sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces antes de que notara el pelaje carmesí que lo cubría, de inmediato supo que los efectos de la poción habían terminado, de inmediato observo el reloj con atención, las nueve de la mañana, el joven pegadrake entonces con cuidado alcanzo su mochila abriéndola para revisar el contenido, dentro de la misma dos botellas mas descansaban acomodadas con cuidado al lado de la bolsa de dinero. Crimson se levanto de la cama y con cuidado tomo uno de los frascos dando cuenta del mismo en un rápido trago, al igual que la vez anterior su cuerpo cambio rápidamente a su disfraz de pegaso mientras tomaba sus pocas pertenencias y se disponía a salir de la habitación, sabía que tendría que mantenerse atento al mensajero sin embargo y a falta de una hora especifica tendría que revisar la taberna con cierta regularidad, por otro lado estaba seguro que cualquier mercenario que se preciara de serlo y principalmente que fuera suficientemente listo evitaría las horas mas ajetreadas del día optando por el cobijo de la noche, meditado esto el joven simplemente asumió que la hora más apropiada para visitar la taberna seria aproximadamente al ponerse el sol, estaba seguro que habría menos ponis en la misma y pocos ojos curiosos y oídos innecesarios.

Para ese momento las calles ya estaban transitadas por los mercaderes y ponis que iban y venían en sus actividades diarias algunos jalando carretas llenas de vegetales y otras cosas, otras con materiales de construcción mientras que algunos parecían solo estar realizando las compras diarias. Crimson camino tranquilo por las calles observando a los ponis, principalmente a la expectativa del misterioso contacto de capa negra con fondo purpura que había sido mencionado días atrás, en cierta forma Crimson sabía que este misterioso poni no aparecería por arte de de magia en medio de la calle, aun así no estaba de mas mantenerse alerta en caso de que la suerte asestara un golpe. Al pasar el tiempo el muchacho cayó en la cuenta de que con su nueva apariencia los otros ponis apenas y lo molestaban, algunos adultos apenas le dirigían la mirada antes de continuar con sus asuntos, las yeguas tanto adulas como jóvenes parecían murmurar por lo bajo acompañadas de pequeñas risitas divertidas mientras que los pequeños potrillos apenas y lo notaban, Crimson no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida imaginando cómo reaccionarían si hay y en ese momento los efectos de la poción desaparecieran, en cierta medida le gustaría verlo solo para observar los rostros de sorpresa de los presentes, aun así con un leve suspiro el muchacho solo continuo deambulando por el pueblo como si se tratase de un turista curioso.

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente, con cada paso Crimson recordaba su tiempo en ese pueblo y la forma en la que el mismo funcionaba. Los pequeños potrillos aun eran forzados a trabajar en diferentes áreas como lo había notado a lo largo del día, aun así sabia que siempre había un adulto cercano para dar la apariencia de estar enseñando el oficio a dicho potrillo, era un sistema inteligentemente planeado que a simples visitantes podía engañar con facilidad, aun así para el joven pegadrake era una muestra de que aun cuando el pueblo parecía haber mejorado por el exterior en el interior seguía siendo el mismo agujero repugnante que recordaba. El sol ya comenzaba a mostrarse justo por encima de su cabeza, el medio día pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba sus alrededores notando un gran árbol, al instante supo que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo no solo por el árbol mencionado sino también por las marcas que se encontraban en este, Crimson tuvo que hacer huso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para no saltar sobre el árbol y destrozarlo en diminutas astillas, las viejas marcas de pintura aun se podían notar en la vieja madera acompañadas de lo que parecía ser algunos adornos viejos y otros nuevos, el muchacho imagino que cada año realizaban algún evento especial en particular en ese lugar, aun así no queriendo perder la compostura levanto el vuelo rápidamente alejándose de la plaza lo más rápido posible. Pasado el enojo el muchacho se limito a recorrer la ciudad en un patrón circular, pasando aproximadamente cada hora cerca de la taberna dando un vistazo rápido en su interior para desaparecer rápidamente en las calles.

La princesa Celestia observaba con agrado y jubilo el trabajo realizado por los ponis obreros, la torre ya había sido reparada en su totalidad y lucia tan majestuosa como antes del ataque, los presentes se felicitaron los unos a los otros acompañados del agradecimiento de la princesa que solo logro arrancar sonrisas genuinas y rostros sonrojados por la gentileza de la princesa, cuando todos los trabajadores fueron debidamente recompensados Celestia, Twilight Armor y Cadence entraron a la habitación de la princesa Luna quien por el momento descansaba en las habitaciones de Celestia.

- Los ponis realizaron un trabajo impresionante – dijo con agrado Celestia, Twilight por su parte asintió en acuerdo al tiempo que dejaba una pequeña caja en el centro de la habitación.

- Ya lo creo princesa, son trabajadores muy buenos – dicho esto el grupo se puso en posición, al igual que la vez anterior el hechizo de protección fue realizado y tras algunos momentos la habitación se encontraba envuelta por ese suave destello multicolor, Celestia se mostro orgullosa de su estudiante quien solo podía saltar de alegría ante las divertidas miradas de su hermano y hermana en ley.

- Me parece que con esto la protección de las princesas queda solucionada – Armor mostro una sonrisa genuina, tanto de orgullo por su pequeña hermana como de alivio por la seguridad de las princesas, Twilight por otro lado se sonrojo levemente.

- No es para tanto, no hubiera podido lograrlo sin la ayuda de todos – el grupo solo soltó una risa grupal al tiempo que todos salían de la habitación, estaban seguros que la princesa Luna se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Crimson se mantenía sentado en la esquina de la noche anterior, la vista que tenia era perfecta y discreta haciendo que fuera difícil notar su presencia, los minutos pasaban acompañados del sol el cual poco a poco se ocultaba tras las montañas, en pocos minutos se daría paso a la noche y con suerte el misterioso mensajero haría su aparición. La taberna se mantenía relativamente tranquila, apenas un puñado de ponis disfrutaba del lugar en diminutos grupos, probablemente amigos que disfrutaban de un trago después de un largo día de trabajo, Crimson por su parte solo esperaba, la mirada fija y atenta a cualquier movimiento del exterior, así mismo mantenía un estricto control del tiempo, aun le quedaban aproximadamente una hora y media del efecto de la poción por lo cual no debía preocuparse demasiado, aun así era importante mantenerse consiente del mismo para evitar problemas.

La luna ya se encontraba fija en el cielo, las estrellas brillaban intensamente haciendo que las calles se vieran iluminadas de un suave plateado, Crimson daba cuenta de su segundo tarro de sidra manteniendo la mirada fija como un halcón en la entrada, su mente revoloteaba ante la posibilidad de que el mensajero no apareciera y por tanto dejándolo sin información o pistas para encontrar a quien había contratado a los camaleones, esto sin embargo se disipo rápidamente cuando por la entrada del bar un unicornio con una larga capa negro de fondo purpura apareció observando con mirada altiva los alrededores, su semblante mostro algo de desagrado y tras unos segundos tomo una mesa solitaria en una de las esquinas, Crimson por su parte solo se mantuvo estático y expectante, el juego acababa de comenzar.


	24. Chapter 24 Silver Chain

Saludos mis queridos lectores, finalmente pude terminar este capitulo el cual espero disfruten. Se que dije que intentaria poner un capitlo cada semana pero la verdad me costo algo de trabajo, entre el trabajo y la falta de inspiracion tube que esperar a que la cosas fluyeran por si solas, la verdad no me gusta forzar los capitulos porque simplemente no saldran bien...aun asi espero lo disfruten.

Ahora solo quiero recordarles que el concurso para la incursion de algunos afortunados OCs de su propiedad comienza EN ESTE CAPITULO por tanto los invito a que busquen esos cameos escondidos, por cierto hablando de eso les recordare las reglas para que no quede duda:

A lo largo de los siguientes capitulos ( a partir de ESTE EL CAPITULO 24) incluire pequeños cameos de diferentes tipos, estos podran ser desde alguna pelicula, anime, manga, comic o videojuego por lo que seran variados.

Para participar lo unico que tiene que hacer es encontrar estos cameos y apuntarlos en una hoja, block de notas o donde les sea mas comodo

IMPORTANTE: no los posteen aqui en fanfiction en revews, mantenganlos en un documento de su lado de la pantalla ( no creo que quieran ayudar a los otros participantes o si?), cuando el concurso termine ( yo les avisare cuando poniendo un comentario de que el concurso a finalizado) yo les dire como mandarme sus respuestas, estas muy probablemente seran aqui en fanfiction atravez de un mensage privado (por lo que si hay algun anonimo por hay leyendo la historia y quiere participar tenga tiempo para hacer una cuenta para este proposito), aun asi puede que ponga algunos otros metodos para que todos los interesados puedan mandar sus respuestas, igualmente cuando el concurso termine les dire exactamente como pueden mandarlos

Otra cosa MUY MUY importante que olvide mencioanr la ultima vez y que quiero hacer ahora es lo siguiente, los ganadores como ya saven tendran una aparicion en la historia dependiendo del numero de aciertos que tengan, ahora es MUY (si lo recalco mucho) importante que dicho OC cumpla ciertos requisitos:

-NO alicornios (nop nada de ellos sin esepsiones de ningun tipo bajo ninguna circunstancia)

-NO hybridos (lo siento de ningun tipo, esto incluye kirins y cualquier otra posible convinacion)

-SOLO razas canonicas, es decir ponis de tierra, pegasos, unicornios y cualquier otra que alla aparecido en la serie (por tanto perros diamante, grifos etc son aceptables)

Dicho esto (seguro que ya quieren pasar al capitulo) les deseo a todos suerte y nuevamente, espero disfruten el capitulo y nos estamos viendo en el proximo

* * *

Silver Chain

Crimson observo por unos momentos al unicornio, su mirada posada principalmente en la capa asegurándose de que era a quien esperaba, momentos después en los cuales sus draconicos ojos bajo el disfraz de pegaso captaron los colores sin duda alguna se levanto de su lugar y con paso decidido se acerco a la mesa para con un rápido movimiento sentarse frente al unicornio, este apenas levanto la mirada por un segundo antes de regresar a su bebida ignorándolo por completo, ante esto Crimson solo giro el rostro en otra dirección hablando por lo bajó.

- Trag no pudo venir…vine en su lugar – Ante esas palabras el unicornio levanto la mirada nuevamente, esta vez dándole su atención.

- Oh, de verdad podrías decirme en donde se encuentra nuestro querido carpintero? Ciertamente sus alas debe estar cansadas de trabajar tan arduamente – el unicornio parecía suspicaz ante el extraño, Crimson no lo culpaba pero estaba seguro que podía convencerlo, después de todo sabia bastante de la forma en la que los mercenarios operaban.

- Los dos sabemos que no es un carpintero… y definitivamente no tiene alas por ningún lado…los camaleones ya son raros como están – El unicornio pareció asentir levemente, era obvio que esa había sido una prueba por parte del unicornio en caso de que algún curioso hubiera conseguido una pisca de información.

- Puedo ver que sabes bien quien es…aun así temo que mis instrucciones son exactas…no puedo entregar mensajes a nadie que no sea el susodicho camaleón – dicho esto el unicornio se levanto de la mesa dejando unas cuantas monedas antes de girar el rostro hacia Crimson – Trag tendrá que venir por sí mismo si desea mantener el contrato…buena noche – sin decir más el mismo se retiro saliendo por la puerta con paso tranquilo. Crimson se mantuvo un momento en su lugar, esperando antes de igual manera salir por la puerta no sin antes dejar su propio pago por los servicios, la brisa era refrescante y la noche brillante con una gran luna asomándose por las nubes llenando de esa luz plateada todo cuanto tocaba, Crimson de inmediato levanto el vuelo notando a la tranquila figura que se movía lentamente por las vacías calles, así pues y con extremo cuidado el joven pegadrake comenzó a seguirlo utilizando los techos como escondites.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, el unicornio se movía con una calma enervante atravez de las silenciosas calles del pueblo, Crimson por su parte se movía sigilosamente, utilizando las chimeneas y tejados para cubrir sus movimientos al tiempo que mantenía sus sentidos alerta para cualquier sorpresa inesperada. El unicornio dio vuelta en un callejón, al instante el muchacho con un salto preciso se poso sobre un tejado el cual rozaba casi por completo con la casa contigua, su vista siguió la negra capa con cuidado mientras un curioso gato de pelaje azulado le miraba con aquellos brillantes ojos rojizos, el muchacho apenas noto su presencia sin embargo y por un instante su mirada se separo un momento notando una extraña marca en su frente, una luna de color amarillento, Crimson solo levanto la ceja antes de regresar su atención a su blanco el cual ya salía del otro extremo del callejón.

Los minutos pasaban y conforme lo hacían Crimson se daba cuenta de algo, el unicornio parecía estar moviéndose por el pueblo no para salir de este sino ya fuese para hacer tiempo o simplemente evitar que se le siguiera, de haber querido salir varios minutos atrás lo hubiera hecho. El joven pegadrake se agazapo en un tejado particularmente bajo, su cuerpo pegado por completo a las maderas mientras su mirada seguía inquisitivamente la figura, esta se detuvo momentos después en una pequeña fuente y estando ahí tomo asiento en una de las bancas, Crimson entrecerró los ojos levemente notando que el unicornio parecía ponerse cómodo, seguramente pasaría algún tiempo en ese lugar, porque motivo no tenía idea, aun así no pretendía moverse de su lugar.

Luna se removió levemente en la cama, la comodidad de la misma la invitaba a dormir un poco mas mientras su cuerpo se agazapaba contra sí mismo suspirando perezosamente en ese agradable momento entre el sueño y la realidad, esto sin embargo pareció terminar cuando una divertida risita la obligo a abrir levemente los ojos, a poca distancia su hermana mayor la miraba con dulzura tan solo para sentir el cálido cuerpo de la misma cercano al suyo. Celestia froto su rostro gentilmente contra el contrario, Luna respondió al gesto de igual manera bostezando momentos después perezosamente.

- Levanta y brilla mi querida hermana, la noche esta sobre nosotros y alguien debe levantarse – Celestia le insistió nuevamente, esta vez restregando su nariz juguetonamente contra su oreja, ante esto la princesa de la noche soltó una risita divertida escondiéndose por debajo de las sabanas.

- Cinco minutos más querida hermana – dijo la alicornio nocturna – esta noche la cama nos invita placenteramente a descansar – Celestia sacudió levemente la cabeza, no en desaprobación sino en un gesto divertido, momentos después la misma se poso sobre la cama para meterse bajo las sabanas, Luna de inmediato notando el rostro de su hermana soltó una nueva risita moviéndose en dirección opuesta a Celestia quien ya se movía en su misma dirección.

- Temo querida hermana que no puedo permitirlo! – dijo en un tono juguetón la mayor, Luna por su parte entre nuevas risas comenzó a girar en derredor intentando alejarse de su perseguidora.

- Entonces luchare por el derecho mismo aun cuando mi oponente seas tu hermana mayor! – las dos alicornio se enfrascaron entonces en un divertido juego de persecución, las sabanas se revolvían continuamente con las dos figuras que se movían la una contra la otra, pasados varios minutos donde las risas llenaron la habitación las dos hermanas asomaron la cabeza por fuera de las sabanas, Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Celestia aparecía justo tras de ella de igual manera, la mayor presiono su cuerpo suavemente lo cual arrancó una leve risa de su hermana quien de igual manera mantuvo el cercano contacto.

- Se que es impropio querida hermana pero…podemos…podemos quedarnos un momento así? – Luna parecía levemente consternada ante sus propias palabras, aun así sin responder Celestia envolvió a su hermana tanto con las patas como las alas en un tierno abrazo, Luna no dijo nada mas simplemente disfrutando la presencia de Celestia a su lado.

- Por supuesto que podemos Luna – Celestia suspiro levemente en su lugar, recuerdos del pasado llegando a su mente, tanto los buenos como los malos mientras las dos hermanas compartían un cálido e íntimo momento.

- Hacia mucho tiempo…que no jugábamos así – dijo la suave voz de Luna minutos después, Celestia solo asintió silenciosamente frotando su cabeza con la nariz suavemente.

- Si…mucho tiempo – Celestia levanto la cabeza levemente mirando a su hermana, ante esto Luna le miro curiosa antes de que la alicornio regresara a su lugar – me da gusto que estés a salvo…realmente me preocupe – Luna se encogió contra el cuerpo de su hermana, como si deseara hacerle saber que estaba ahí, sana y salva.

- Agradezco tu preocupación hermana…en verdad lo hago – Luna entonces giro el rostro para observar a Celestia – lamento que tengas que realizar mis tareas nuevamente – la alicornio sacudió la cabeza levemente ante sus palabras.

- No te preocupes querida hermana, tu salud es muy importante para mi…un par de días de levantar la luna a cambio de tu bienestar es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar sin protesta – Luna solo se froto nuevamente contra el pecho de Celestia agradeciéndole en silencio, la alicornio blanca solo sonrió en su lugar – oh y ahora que recuerdo…te tengo una pequeña sorpresa – dicho esto y tras restregar su rostro en el cuello de su hermana arrancándole una risita Celestia se levanto de la cama – vamos querida hermana…estoy segura que te encantara – con curiosidad y completamente despierta la dama de la noche se incorporo siguiendo a su hermana mayor preguntándose qué sorpresa le tendría preparada.

Al cavo de algunos minutos las dos alicornio se encontraban subiendo por las escaleras de caracola que daban a la torre, Luna conocía bien esta ruta por lo cual se mantenía expectante. Al terminar el largo pasillo la dama de la noche pudo notar que todo el lugar se encontraba restaurado, las paredes pulidas, las puertas reparadas y el suelo impecable, Celestia noto la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermana y con gusto las puertas al fondo se abrieron revelando el puente de roca que de igual manera estaba reparado por completo, Luna se encamino en un trotecillo acelerado, observando en todas direcciones con una gran sonrisa mientras su hermana solo disfrutaba de su sorpresa silenciosamente, pasados unos momentos las dos dirigentes se encontraban en el puente observando con gusto, las estrellas talladas brillaban suavemente acompañadas de las que adornaban el cielo nocturno.

- Nuestros amados ponis trabajaron duro para reparar tu torre – dijo en un tono suave Celestia, Luna por su parte observaba maravillada, el corazón rebosante de gusto ante la muestra de afecto que le habían mostrado.

- Esto es maravilloso querida hermana – Luna se adelanto un poco mas casi llegando a la puerta de sus habitaciones, esta se abrió con suavidad con un leve empujón de su rostro mientras el interior era revelado. La cama se encontraba perfectamente hecha; los cojines acomodados elegantemente en una suave pila, su mesa de noche se encontraba rebosante de aromáticas flores que llenaban la habitación con su dulce fragancia, el escritorio por otro lado rebosaba regalos variados; desde cajas de dulces, muñecos de felpa y tarjetas de todos colores, Luna brinco de alegría dentro de su habitación observando todo maravillada mientras su hermana entraba tras de ella cerrando la puerta.

- Nuestros leales súbditos son…excepcionales – Luna parecía no tener palabras para describir su sorpresa, Celestia se encamino a su lado frotando suavemente su cuello.

- Espero querida hermana menor – el tono de Celestia se había vuelto dulce, aun así contenía ese particular tono que solo dejaba salir cuando pretendía enseñar una lección importante – que esto te demuestre que a pesar de todo lo que pasado nuestros pequeños ponis te aman…nunca lo olvides – Luna asintió silenciosamente, el corazón rebosante de alegría mientras se echaba en su cama disfrutando del aroma que surcaba la misma, Celestia soltó una risita divertida para encaminarse hacia la salida – te dejare unos minutos a solas, estoy segura que quieres disfrutar de tu habitación – Luna respondió con una cálida sonrisa levantándose de la cama para caminar hacia su escritorio donde comenzó a observar con detenimiento los objetos que se encontraban hay, primeramente notando un pequeño muñeco de felpa de un tono rosado, la forma era redonda acompañada de dos pequeños y largos pies de un tono más oscuro, por otro lado el rostro estaba marcado por dos grandes ojos azules y una diminuta boca, Luna no pudo más que mirar curiosa el muñeco, ciertamente era algo que no veía todos los días. Luna abrió una de las cajas de dulces, el contenido le llego a las fosas nasales con su dulce aroma y así la princesa disfruto de sus regalos leyendo las cartas que los ponis habían enviado para ella.

Había pasado una hora aproximadamente, los efectos de la poción ya habían terminado dejando tras de sí al pegadrake de color carmesí. El unicornio parecía no tener intenciones de moverse de su lugar, aun así Crimson de igual manera se mantenía agazapado a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento. Pasaron algunos pocos minutos más, el unicornio haciendo un leve movimiento hizo levitar un pequeño reloj de bolsillo para posarlo frente a sus ojos, tras unos momentos y con un elegante movimiento el mismo se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, ante esto Crimson se mantuvo totalmente quieto dándole tiempo a su objetivo para alejarse y poner un poco de distancia entre los dos, cuando el muchacho considero que era suficiente se lanzo a sí mismo en un elegante salto sobre un tejado cercano continuando con su persecución.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, la noche avanzo sobre el pueblo dejando tras de sí solamente los sonidos de la noche. Los insectos desplegaban su gama de canciones acompañados de las aves nocturnas que se disponían a encontrar sus alimentos, Crimson se mantuvo todo el tiempo agazapado siguiendo a su blanco que para esos momentos comenzaba a dirigirse al distrito exclusivo de la nobleza, el muchacho no podía dejar de pensar que los movimientos del unicornio eran demasiado sospechosos, para esos momentos estaba seguro que su objetivo solo estaba haciendo tiempo, para que no estaba seguro pero ciertamente esperaba que su posición no hubiera sido descubierta.

Una hora más transcurrió con los erráticos movimientos del unicornio, estos sin embargo daban por sentado que tenían un propósito y ese se volvió claro al ver las rejas de metal que rodeaban la pequeña pero notoria zona de vivienda de los nobles del pueblo, esta área apenas y comprendía unas cuantas casas sin embargo eran más que suficientes para albergar a las tres familias más importantes del pueblo. La primera comprendía a los Copper, una familia principalmente formada por mercaderes quienes manejaban las finanzas del pueblo así también como las mercancías que entraban y salían del mismo. La familia Silky por otro lado trabajaba estrechamente con el alcalde del pueblo manteniendo tanto las apariencias internas y externas evitando así tanto a los curiosos que llegaban al pueblo casualmente como los enviados oficiales de palacio, Crimson tenía que aceptar que esta familia en particular era inteligente puesto que llevaban ya algún tiempo manteniendo bajo el perfil del pueblo y así evitando las inspecciones, aun así el muchacho no podía importarle menos, tenía la sensación que el pueblo merecía lo que le sucedía. Finalmente la ultima casa pertenecía no solo a la familia mas importante del pueblo osino también al mismo alcalde, esta casa particularmente grande y elegante parecía ser el destino del unicornio quien tras algunos minutos fue recibido en la puerta dejando tras de sí el gran portón cerrado, pasados unos momentos mientras el muchacho observaba sus alrededores noto que algunos guardias merodeaban, esto no le sorprendía pero no le preocupaba, no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

Algunos minutos pasaron mientras Crimson observaba el complejo de casas con cuidado, hasta el momento no había notado nada fuera de lo normal fuera de las rondas de los pocos guardias que circulaban en el suelo. El joven pegadrake alzó el vuelo en un rápido movimiento apenas creando sonido alcanzando el tejado con rapidez, estando en este el muchacho observo sus alrededores con cuidado buscando posibles guardias mas sin embargo no encontró ninguno, Crimson imagino que el dueño de aquella casa no esperaba que nadie intentara entrar en la misma, después de todo siendo el alcalde del pueblo tenia poder para hacer lo que le placiera.

Los pasos de uno de los criados resonaron suavemente en el suelo de madera, la lámpara que llevaba en la boca iluminaba suavemente los pasillos acompañados de las sombras que la misma creaba creando distintas formas y figuras en contra de los objetos que llenaban el lugar, pasados unos momentos el poni desapareció tras una puerta dejando el pasillo en casi completa oscuridad salvo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Crimson observo atraves de la misma por un momento al tiempo que se sujetaba del marco de la ventana con firmeza, tras cerciorares que no había nadie en el pasillo el muchacho empujo la ventana con el ala y con un ágil movimiento entro acompañado de un segundo movimiento que cerró la ventana gracias a la larga cola. Los ojos de Crimson se tomaron apenas un segundo para adaptarse al entorno, la falta de luz no era un problema para él, el chico mascullo una leve mueca de repudio, el solo hecho de pisar aquel suelo le revolvía las entrañas con desagradables recuerdos, aun así tenía que poner todo eso a un lado por lo mínimo asta cerciorarse de la complicidad del unicornio al que había seguido hasta ese lugar y con suerte encontrar a quien estaba tras todo el asunto.

En un estudio lleno de luz un unicornio de pelaje gris brillante y lustroso acompañado de una melena larga y levemente risada de un tono platinado que ya mostraba los indicios de la edad con algunas canas se mantenía frente a un escritorio con la mirada centrada de un pergamino, el rostro elegante y angular mostraba de inmediato refinación y clase aun con las diminutas arrugas que ya se mostraban bajo los ojos de un plata lustroso, Silver Chain apenas apartaba la mirada del documento frente a si cuando un suave golpeteo lo obligo a mirar en dirección a la puerta, al instante el unicornio de la capa negra atravesó el umbral dirigiéndose directamente al escritorio.

- Señor estoy de vuelta – ante esto y con cierto dejo de aburrimiento Silver regreso su atención al papel.

- Puedo darme cuenta de eso, que noticias hay de nuestro empleado – ante esto el unicornio pareció levemente incomodo haciendo que Silver levantara la mirada, esta vez su ceja levantándose levemente – y bien?- pregunto secamente, ante esto el unicornio se aclaro la garganta rápidamente.

- Temo que no se presento señor, en su lugar un muchacho se acerco a mi…ciertamente lo conocía pero dadas sus ordenes le informe que solo hablaría con el mercenario en cuestión – dicho esto Silver mantuvo su mirada fija en el unicornio por unos momentos hasta que segundos después la aparto.

- Asumo que tomaste las debidas precauciones – ante esto el unicornio asintió rápidamente.

- Por su puesto señor, tome la ruta más larga para regresar – el pergamino se cerró con un destello platinado para después volar en dirección a un librero cercano, acto seguido el cuerno de Silver comenzó a brillar tenuemente para momentos después con una sonrisa sacudir la cabeza.

- Debo decir que me decepcionas – el unicornio trago saliva al escuchar sus palabras, no comprendía a lo que se refería.

- P-perdón? A que se refiere señor – Silver comenzó a caminar lentamente dando la vuelta al escritorio, acto seguido con un elegante caminar atravesó la puerta para mirar hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

- Es simple – su voz suave y elegante – te siguieron hasta aquí…aun así esto puede ser beneficioso…prepara el salón principal y algunos bocadillos para nuestro invitado, estoy seguro que no tardara mucho en hacer acto de presencia – dicho esto Silver se perdió en los pasillos de su residencia dejando tras de sí aun confundido unicornio.

Crimson se movía con precisión y agilidad por los pasillos, a pesar de su tamaño su cuerpo reaccionaba con una fluidez que muchos deportistas envidiarían. Hasta ese momento la casa parecía prácticamente abandonada salvo unos pocos encuentros casuales que había tenido con la servidumbre que pasaba por momentos llevando algún objeto de un lado a otro, aun así estos encuentros habían sido efímeros y rápidos haciendo que el muchacho solo tuviera que esconderse tras una columna o puerta. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, Crimson comenzó a notar un extraño aroma en el ambiente, este parecía provenir del piso inferior, al olfatear más detenidamente noto que parecía ser comida, mas aun que la estaban preparando en ese momento, su mirada se desvió rápidamente a una de las paredes donde un pequeño reloj de madera se encontraba observando la hora, cuarto para las once decía, Crimson supuso que o era un bocadillo nocturno o esperaban visitas.

Los pasillos seguían llenándose con el delicado aroma de la comida, Crimson se mantuvo alerta mientras se movía rápidamente en dirección al gran comedor de la planta baja. Las escaleras se hicieron visibles a los pocos segundos tras una vuelta dejando ver el gran recibidor que en ese momento se encontraba completamente iluminado, al inicio de las escaleras una de las criadas parecía estar esperando mirando en dirección a la puerta, al momento el muchacho la reconoció de años atrás, Crimson se mantuvo por un momento en su lugar mirándola, varios recuerdos recorriendo su mente antes de que se diera cuenta que la chica lo miraba directamente, al instante el joven pegadrake noto la mirada perdida, sus ojos se mostraban opacos, perdidos; al instante el muchacho lo entendió, su mirada era igual que la de Trixie antes de retirarle la piedra y en ese momento supo que estaba en el lugar correcto, la chica solo estiro la pata en dirección al comedor.

- El señor Silver lo está esperando – dijo la voz en un tono monótono, Crimson de un salto aterrizo a poca distancia de la chica y con paso firme la siguió.

El gran comedor se encontraba iluminado por completo, el gran candelabro refulgía en el techo con sus brillantes cristales y velas acompañado de la fina vajilla que se mostraba en la gran mesa, Crimson observo en derredor rápidamente notando a la servidumbre que esperaba en las cuatro esquinas del cuarto, así mismo al fondo del mismo un unicornio alto y elegante le miraba levemente sorprendido acompañado de uno más que aun vestía la capa negra.

- Valla, esto es una sorpresa en verdad – dijo rápidamente Silver observando al muchacho que solo le regreso una mirada de desagrado – sabia que alguien había seguido a mi subordinado, pero nunca me cruzo por la mente que serias tu mi querido muchacho – dicho esto Silver se acerco a la mesa tomando su asiento a la cabeza de la mesa – pero donde están mis modales toma asiento – su pata estirándose invitándolo a sentarse, Crimson por su parte solo camino un poco del lado derecho de la mesa, sus brillantes ojos fijos en el unicornio.

- Porque no me sorprende que seas tú – su voz conteniendo el desagrado y repudio que sentía por él, su mirada se desvió por un segundo hacia el unicornio de la capa quien al instante trago saliva nervioso, no era difícil notar que la presencia y continua mirada del joven pegadrake lo incomodaba tremendamente – debí suponer que todo este asunto me traería aquí…es el único lugar en toda equestria que tiene trato con los mercenarios – Silver sonrió cálidamente casi como si las palabras de muchacho le parecieran divertidas.

- Ah mi querido muchacho, tan sagas e inteligente como antaño…siempre tuviste una buena cabeza sobre los hombros, es una lástima que Grug la pudriera de la manera en la que lo hizo – mientras decía esto una fina copa se elevo frente a su rostro al tiempo que daba un pequeño sorbo del contenido del mismo – temo que es una lástima en verdad, de haber tomado tu tutela mucho antes estoy seguro que hubieras sido un miembro productivo de esta fina comunidad – la mirada del muchacho se endureció ante sus palabras, para esos momentos ya se encontraba a poca distancia del elegante unicornio.

- Productivo?...querrás decir descerebrado – el muchacho desvió la mirada en dirección de los otros criados quienes también tenían las miradas perdidas, tras apenas un momento de observación el muchacho pudo notar un leve destello purpura por debajo de la melena de uno de ellos – o más específicamente como un zombi bajo tu control – Silver aplaudió suavemente, su mirada estaba llena de satisfacción.

- Bravo! – grito alegremente – mis suposiciones acerca de ti eran completamente justificadas…una mente ágil, capaz de tomar la información y procesarla eficientemente – al instante Silver se levanto de la mesa acercándose a una de la criadas, al instante y levantando su melena mostro una gema del mismo color y forma que la que Trixie había usado – veras mi querido muchacho, con los años logre perfeccionar estas bellas piedras, no solo son raras y valiosas sino que también facilitan el huso de la magia – Crimson se mantuvo a distancia, a pesar de todo no era tonto conociendo las grandes habilidades mágicas de Silver, después de todo el había sido sujeto a varias pruebas en su infancia, uno de los tantos motivos por los que lo odiaba hasta la medula.

- Y que mejor manera de probarlo que usando ponis desconocidos…o de los que nadie pregunte – ante esto Silver regreso la mirada al muchacho.

- En cierta medida tienes razón, pero acaso no le estoy haciendo un gran favor a la comunidad? Después de todo le doy un propósito a los que no lo tienen, sus mentes no tienen que lidiar con los problemas de la toma de decisiones y por tanto pueden simplemente disfrutar de sus labores…acaso no te parece sublime? – Crimson solo dejo salir un leve gruñido acompañado de una diminuta explosión de llamas en sus fauces.

- Me parece una estupidez…pero no esperaba menos de ti Silver…siempre estuviste obsesionado con controlar todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor…no me sorprende que tu contrataras a los mercenarios para acecinar a las princesas – ante la mención de las misma el unicornio sacudió la cabeza levemente en negación, su pata recorriendo su melena echándola hacia atrás en un elegante movimiento.

- Me temo que en esas palabras estas errado mi querido muchacho, mi intensión jamás fue desaparecer a nuestras queridas princesas reales…o no, lo que tengo en mente es mucho mejor – dicho esto Silver golpeo el suelo suavemente, acto seguido toda la servidumbre se retiro por la puerta incluido el unicornio de la capa negra quien solo miro una vez atrás antes de cerrar las puertas – veras mi querido muchacho…Equestria a estado regida por la hermosa princesa Celestia por más de mil años – mientras hablaba Silver comenzó a caminar en dirección a una puerta que se encontraba a un costado, Crimson por su parte solo mantuvo la distancia siguiéndolo cautelosamente – en este tiempo hubo grandes conflictos…después de todo el terrible incidente de la princesa Luna puso a toda la tierra en problemas, o al menos eso es lo que todos creen – Silver entonces abrió las puertas con cuidado, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un largo pasillo – con los años me dedique a investigar, a conocer, a descubrir la verdad…y esta llego a mi apenas hace unos años – al termino del corredor se pudo apreciar una larga puerta de fina madera enmarcaba con grabados de plata, al llegar a esta la magia de Silver se hizo notar abriendo la misma, dentro Crimson pudo apreciar un gran estudio repleto de pergaminos, libros y varios artefactos de extraña apariencia, para estos momentos el joven estaba seguro que Silver planeaba algo, después de todo dudaba que le contara tales cosas si no tuviera un plan de respaldo en caso de ser descubierto – crecí con las historias de Nightmare Moon – dijo en un tono excitado – siempre se le menciono como una amenaza…la dama de la noche que destruiría todo y a todos…pero yo sabía que esto era una gran mentira…ella en realidad era la verdadera salvadora de este mundo…- Crimson no pudo evitar mostrar los dientes, a pesar de que la historia era conocida no comprendía como un ser que había poseído a Luna y traído tanto caos podía ser algo bueno.

- Cuando era un potro pensaba que eras extraño…pero ahora estoy seguro que eres un demente obsesionado con historias del pasado – Silver levanto la pata en un gesto dramático, como si las palabras del muchacho le hubieran herido en el pecho.

- Oh mi querido muchacho me lastimas profundamente – tras bajar la pata el elegante unicornio solo sacudió la cabeza – no mi querido muchacho, esto no es una obsesión mal sana, es todo lo contrario, la búsqueda de la verdad…pero sobre todo – al decir esto la magia se mostro nuevamente, esta vez el cuarto se sacudió por un segundo y al instante el sonido de varios engranes se dejo escuchar, las paredes comenzaron a girar y las ventanas a moverse hacia arriba, Crimson de inmediato tomo una posición de combate, sus patas doblándose levemente para notar que en realidad no eran las ventanas las que se movían hacia arriba sino que el suelo bajaba poco a poco – el nacimiento de un nuevo orden…uno que pondrá fin a todos los conflictos…a todo el dolor… y sobre todo – en ese momento las palabras de Silver se volvieron más siniestras acompañadas de su mirada que comenzó a retorcerse en una mueca demente – el nacimiento de un nuevo gobernante – al decir esto el estudio bajó a una gran velocidad, a pesar de esto los estantes y objetos en el suelo no se movieron prácticamente nada aun cuando la melena de ambos ponis se sacudía por la velocidad, segundos después el sonido de los engranes se hizo notar para después detener el movimiento paulatinamente – esto mi querido muchacho…es el comienzo de una nueva era – a Crimson le tomo un momento el comprender donde se encontraba, a su alrededor pudo notar un gran laboratorio lleno de estantes repletos de libros, otros tantos de objetos de diferentes tamaños y formas, el muchacho no estaba seguro de que podían ser pero si podía imaginar que eran artefactos valiosos con algún valor histórico importante, Silver sin darle mucha importancia al muchacho comenzó a caminar en dirección a un pedestal que contenía una piedra perfectamente redonda, en un costado el muchacho pudo notar lo que parecía ser un símbolo sin embargo este parecía haber desaparecido con los años, posiblemente erosionado por el tiempo – esto mi querido muchacho…es la clave de todo…esta piedra me dio toda la información que necesitaba…y sobre todo me dio los medios para completar mi plan – Crimson gruño levemente, ahora estaba seguro que Silver había perdido la cabeza, aun así mientras el unicornio estuviera dispuesto a compartir la información el debía tomarla, estaba seguro que le sería útil en algún momento.

-Y ese plan…cual es – pregunto en una voz contenida.

- La resurrección de la verdadera gobernante de este mundo – al decir esto un humo purpureo comenzó a filtrarse de la piedra, este se movió y arremolino sobre la misma para momentos después condensarse en una forma más definida, Crimson no pudo evitar notar que la misma parecía un pegaso pero segundos después noto un detalle más, una protuberancia que se estiraba donde la cabeza debía estar.

- Estas completamente loco – dijo el muchacho sorprendió a la vez que tensaba el cuerpo.

- Oh…lo has comprendido tan rápido? – Silver solo acaricio la piedra suavemente con la pata, casi como si se tratase de una hermosa yegua a quien cortejaba – así es mi querido muchacho…planeo regresar a Nightmare Moon a este mundo! – finalmente Silver mostro su verdadera naturaleza, el elegante rostro se torció en una mueca demente mientras por detrás de sí una manticora de color oscuro aparecía de las sombras – oh mi querido muchacho…serás testigo del inicio de un nuevo mundo – la bestia gruño levemente tras el unicornio, su cola moviéndose amenazadoramente al tiempo que Crimson solo estiraba las alas preparándose para el combate.


	25. Chapter 25 La luna oscura

Nuevo capitulo...muajajaja este salio apenas en dos dias, la cosa esta en que consegui unos juegos nuevos para mi PSP y la verdad estaba de trauamdo jugandolos...simplemente no habia tenido un RPG que me llamara tanto la atencion un un buen rato y peus que les digo...toda la semana pasada me la pase jugando, aun asi aqui tienen lo que es mas un "prologo" de lo que se viene...o les voy a decir nada para que lo lean...pero si puedo decirles que la cosa se va a poner muy interesante.

Y bueno no hay mas que decir, espero disfruten este capitulo y no se les olvide buscar esos cameos nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

* * *

La luna oscura

La risa de Silver resonaba con el eco del salón, la bestia a su lado solo gruñía suavemente por lo bajo mientras Crimson solo se mantenía en su lugar estático a la expectativa, tras unos momentos en los cuales el elegante unicornio sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperar su compostura recuperando ese semblante digno y reservado – este mundo cambiara para bien – dijo en un tono soñador, la mirada en alto y el pecho hinchado con su propio ego – y a la cabeza del mismo estará la dama de la noche, la señora de la luna – al decir esto Silver estiro la pata dramáticamente hacia el cielo, como si pudiera ver la gigantesca orbe plateada aun atraves de las paredes de roca solida – y a su lado estaré yo, el único digno de ser llamado rey! – Su risa resonó nuevamente, elegante y contenida manteniendo el porte de dignidad, momentos después su mirada se dirigió al muchacho a quien solo le dirigió una sonrisa – vamos muchacho no seas tonto, sabes muy dentro de este es el mejor camino para todos – Crimson solo gruño entre dientes levemente, las llamas escapando de sus fauces amenazadoramente.

- Solo un idiota creería en tus palabras Silver…voy a terminar con tu locura aquí y ahora – al decir esto las alas del muchacho se desplegaron en toda su envergadura, las puntas plateadas refulgieron aun con la poca luz del lugar mostrando que el muchacho hablaba con total seriedad. Silver suspiro en su lugar acariciando el pelaje de la bestia, esta gruño levemente al tiempo que describía un pequeño círculo alrededor de su amo posicionándose frente al mismo, momentos después la voz del unicornio se dejo escuchar acompañado de sus pasos los cuales lo llevaron a un costado. Silver se posiciono a un par de metros del muchacho y la bestia, la orbe de piedra flotando a su lado con un resplandor metálico, el unicornio entonces comenzó a caminar con total tranquilidad atraves de un pasillo de piedra pulida, al otro extremo Crimson pudo notar lo que parecía ser una habitación más amplia, incluso parecía tener vista hacia el exterior puesto que estaba seguro que la luz que se filtraba era la de la luna.

-Es una lástima que pienses así muchacho, que desperdicio el perder tu poder y capacidades…aun así supongo que al final podre utilizarte para experimentar…no todos los días se tiene acceso a un híbrido como tu…- dicho esto el unicornio sacudió la pata despreocupado, ante esto la manticora rugió violentamente siguiendo las órdenes de su amo para lanzarse contra el muchacho, Crimson solo torció la boca, tendría que lidiar con la manticora antes de poner fin a la locura de Silver.

Luna sonrió plácidamente frente al escritorio, hasta el momento había leído una decena de cartas las cuales le llenaban el corazón de gozo y alegría, no solo por las dulces palabras que compartían los habitantes de equestria sino por la sensación de ser querida y aceptada que le producían. La princesa se estiro por un momento en su lugar, las elegantes alas estirándose por completo vibrando por unos segundos antes de ser acompañadas por en leve gemido placentero, Luna se levanto de su lugar y con un paso tranquilo realizo un lento círculo alrededor de su habitación estirando sus patas, momentos después tras disfrutar de la liberación de la tensión la alicornio regreso a su escritorio, pluma flotando elegantemente frente a un pergamino. Al costado del escritorio se podía notar una pequeña pila creciente de cartas, hasta el momento la princesa se había dado a la tarea de responder personalmente a las cartas de los leales subiditos, tenía la sensación que lo mas propio era responderles aun cuando fueran unas pocas palabras, esperaba que las mismas aunque concretas expresaran su felicidad ante la preocupación de los habitantes de equestria.

_Leales y apreciadas súbditas Aloe y Lotus:_

_Atraves de esta carta deseo expresar la felicidad que me causan las palabras de aliento que han compartido para conmigo, su princesa les agradece sus sinceros sentimientos de todo corazón._

_Princesa Luna._

_P.D ~ Las sales de baño tienen un aroma exquisito, cuando mi salud sea optima es mi deseo visitar su spa._

Luna doblo la carta con cuidado y de inmediato la introdujo en un sobre blanco, acto seguido una vela floto frente al blanco papel dejando caer unas pocas gotas de cera derretida, al instante un pequeño sello de plata fina floto sobre la misma y con un leve empujón dejo marcada la firma personal de la princesa, la carta floto y se poso sobre el grupo que crecía poco a poco. Luna levanto la mirada hacia su ventana, e brillante astro plateado ya se encontraba cercano al punto más alto en el cielo, sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa para después dirigir la mirada a sus regalos, de entre el mar de objetos un panecillo en forma de estrella dorada con dos rayas negras por ojos salió flotando y danzando el aire, dando pequeños saltos antes de llegar frente a la princesa quien le dio una mordida disfrutando del sabor.

-mmmm limón – dijo mas para sí misma que para alguien en particular, tras terminar su bocadillo la pluma se elevo nuevamente en el aire dispuesta a escribir la siguiente carta, aun así antes de que la tinta tocara el pergamino un destello de brillante luz lleno la habitación, la pluma cayó sobre el pergamino dejando el lugar vacio…Luna había desaparecido.

Crimson rugió furioso, la manticora respondió de igual manera lanzando las garras con fuerza en dirección al muchacho, este dando un salto esquivo el ataque al tiempo que una pequeña bola de fuego salía disparada de sus fauces, la bestia rugió dolorida antes de girar sobre su propio cuerpo lanzando la cola en un intento por derribar al joven pegadrake quien aprovechando el espacio reducido y su menor tamaño esquivo el ataque pegándose al suelo dejando que la cola pasara silbando sobre su cabeza. Silver por su parte para esos momentos ya había dejado la extraña esfera sobre un nuevo pedestal, el unicornio parecía concentrado en un silencioso encantamiento el cual hacia que el suelo brillara levemente, momentos después bajo el pedestal el sonido de nuevos engranes se dejo escuchar al tiempo que el mismo giraba sobre una serie de discos, estos se abrieron hacia afuera revelando por debajo de los mismos un anillo de oscuros cristales purpúreos de gran tamaño, Crimson de inmediato los reconoció como los mismos que tanto la manticora como Trixie habían sido obligados a usar y de inmediato supo que lo que fuese que Silver tramaba requería de los mismo.

- Pronto todas las piezas estarán en su sitio! – dijo elevando la voz excitado, los círculos del suelo dejaron de moverse momentos después, la luz de la luna refulgía sobre los cristales creando un aura siniestra que llenaba la habitación, los mismos comenzaron a refulgir suavemente, como si absorbieran la luz del astro en el cielo. Crimson no tuvo más oportunidad de observar que sucedida, la manticora incremento su ataque lanzándose con todo el cuerpo en contra del muchacho, este notando que no tenia espacio para esquivar espero hasta el último momento para lanzarse por debajo de la bestia justo entre sus patas traseras, la quimera rugió frustrada lanzando la cola la cual impacto contra las alas del muchacho arrancándole brillantes chistas, el aguijón soltó unas cuantas gotas del terrible veneno anunciando lo que pudiera haber sido un ataque mortal.

- Deja que la luz desaparezca y la noche eterna prevalezca! – grito Silver con voz autoritaria, los cristales brillaron intensamente llenando la habitación de cegadora luz, tanto la quimera como Crimson tuvieron que desviar la mirada, incapaces de soportar el resplandor acompañado de una fuerte explosión de energía, el ambiente de inmediato se sintió cargado con electricidad y poder mágico para momentos después con una nueva explosión lanzar tanto al muchacho como a la bestia contra la pared. Crimson sacudió la cabeza desorientado, su visión aun estaba afectada por la fuerte luz causando que todo se denotara distorsionado, aun a pesar de esto era capaz de escuchar plenamente y gracias a esto se dio cuenta que la manticora así como el se encontraba desorientada, los sonidos de los golpes, sacudidas y objetos rotos le hacían saber que la bestia se movía erráticamente intentando recuperar la vista temporalmente perdida.

- Escucha mi mandato y sella la luz! – nuevamente la voz de Silver se hizo escuchar, esta vez sin embargo el poder mágico se dejo sentir con más intensidad, al instante un leve quejido llego a oídos del muchacho y una sensación de peligro le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Q-que…significa esto… - dijo una voz femenina que parecía tener problemas incluso para hablar, la voz de Silver resonó con una risa satisfecha al instante.

- Significa mi querida princesa Luna…que todo salió de acuerdo a mi plan – Crimson sacudió la cabeza, necesita recuperarse de inmediato, sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos al tiempo que el muchacho intentaba concentrarse, enfocar su mente y cuerpo para forzar su visión, tras unos segundos donde solo se podía escuchar a la quimera golpear y destrozar el lugar sin descanso el muchacho abrió los ojos notando una mejora significativa.

- P-plan?...a-acaso tu eres…el perpetrador del…ataque – nuevamente la voz parecía salir con dificultad, Crimson no estaba seguro de que estaba sucediendo sin embargo su visión ya se había recuperado casi por completo, sin esperar y utilizando sus otros sentidos el muchacho se lanzo rápidamente en dirección a la otra habitación, el muchacho se impulso fuertemente de un salto, dispuesto a entrar en aquel extraño cuarto para detener a Silver, aun así justo cuando pudo vislumbrar una parte del interior una terrible onda invisible lo lanzo dando tumbos contra el suelo, Crimson se sacudió por unos segundos en el suelo sorprendido antes de levantar la mirada y observar los vestigios traslucidos de una barrera, Crimson solo apretó los dientes furioso lazándose nuevamente esta vez golpeando la barrera con la cabeza. La barrea refulgió por un segundo intentando lanzar por segunda vez al muchacho como lo había hecho momentos atrás, esta vez sin embargo ya consciente de lo que esperaba el joven pegadrake no retrocedió luchando contra aquella poderosa magia que le impedía avanzar.

- Silver maldito cobarde espera a que te ponga las patas encima! – la risa del unicornio se dejo escuchar por dentro de la habitación, divertida y burlona en igual medida.

- Oh mi querido muchacho, si te permitiera tal cosa estoy seguro que me pondrías en una situación muy incómoda, temo que tengo que declinar tu generosa oferta..Ahora solo observa como la historia es escrita! – el circulo de cristales refulgió nuevamente desplegando oscuros rayos que atravesaron todo el suelo, Luna dejo escapar un gemido de dolor mientras su mirada se fijaba en el muchacho que golpeaba con brutalidad la barrea invisible.

- C-Crimson…- la princesa no pudo terminar la frase, los rayos oscuros la golpearon con mayor intensidad antes de desaparecer dejando una serie de chispas flotando en el aire, Silver sonrió maliciosamente caminando alrededor de la indefensa alicornio observándola, sus patas tocando los cristales por momentos con placer.

- Tomo mucho tiempo…recursos…dinero y planeación…muchas pruebas y experimentos…pero al final todo lo que me dijo mi amada dama de la noche fue verdad – Silver continuo moviéndose en lentos círculos, observando a Luna quien poco a poco parecía recuperarse – estos hermosos cristales los encontré justo donde me indico…en una profunda caverna…justo al centro de las tierras perdidas en el desierto rocoso más peligroso…traerlos hasta aquí fuer difícil…pero valió la espera – el unicornio froto el rostro suavemente contra uno de los grandes cristales para segundos después dirigir la mirada hacia Crimson quien seguía golpeando frenéticamente la barrera – al inicio tuve que hacer pruebas simples…observar el potencial y capacidades de los cristales…claro que siendo el alcalde de este pueblo me proveyó justo con los sujetos de prueba que requería…por su puesto no soy tonto…limite las pruebas a pequeños cambios de personalidad…paulatinos…que parecieran naturales…las pruebas fueron todo un éxito… - Silver se relamió los labios, disfrutando de su posición y poder que ejercía no solo sobre el joven y rebelde pegadrake sino también en la poderosa y ahora indefensa alicornio – cuando estuve seguro de que eran seguros de usar comencé a hacer pruebas más demandantes…creo que pudiste ver los resultados con la servidumbre mi querido muchacho – el unicornio solo soltó una risita divertida dirigiendo la mirada al muchacho quien se echó atrás por un segundo para golpear con brutalidad la barrea, esta se sacudió levemente arrancando un fuerte sonido a la pared de roca la cual soltó un poco de polvo.

- Eres un maldito demente Silver solo usas a los demás para cumplir tus retorcidas fantasías! – por detrás del muchacho un rugido se dejo escuchar y de inmediato el muchacho supo que su tiempo se había acabado, la bestia se había recuperado y parecía molesta.

- Fantasías! – grito indignado el unicornio – estas no son simples fantasías insensato muchacho son la realidad! – ante esto el cuerno de Silver brillo intensamente, la gema incrustada en la manticora refulgió de igual manera causando que la bestia se volviera totalmente loca, gruñendo rugiendo y atacando sin piedad destrozando por completo el lugar mientras Crimson se debatía en combate mortal contra la misma – Yo recibí la misión de traer a la verdadera gobernante de este mundo! Yo lleve a cabo su mandato y yo seré quien este a su lado por toda la eternidad! – los cristales brillaron nuevamente, Luna solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo era golpeado por aquellos rayos oscuros impidiéndole moverse, su cuerpo parecía totalmente paralizado y más aun le era imposible usar su magia, ante esto el unicornio soltó una carcajada divertida – estos cristales no solo pueden controlar a quienes los usen…también tienen otras propiedades interesantes…primeramente en los unicornios incrementan el poder mágico…incluso esa chiquilla sin talento logro ser capaz de hacerle frente al muchacho…y en segunda y lo más interesante..Estos cristales parecen ser capaces de suprimir los poderes de los alicornios…es curioso que semejantes cristales existan en este mundo…después de todo se dice que tanto tu como tu hermana son diosas…bueno parece ser que incluso las diosas pueden caer – Silver detuvo sus pasos, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia el cielo al tiempo que los sonidos del combate llenaban la habitación continua.

- Q-que pretendes…lograr con esto…-finalmente dijo Luna intentando reincorporarse sin éxito.

- Como ya mencione mi querida princesa…mi querida dama de la noche me dio una misión – Luna abrió los ojos de par en par, hasta el momento no comprendía a quien se refería hasta que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, una terrible cantidad de sentimientos negativos comenzó a arremolinarse a su espalda y al girar el rostro pudo notar el pilar que contenía la esfera de piedra, el oscuro humo comenzó a levantarse y fue en ese momento que Luna comprendió lo que estaba pasando – oh…finalmente lo comprendes?...así es mi querida princesa…planeo regresar a la verdadera gobernante de este mundo a su antigua gloria.

-N-no! – grito Luna genuinamente aterrada, su cuerpo intentaba moverse, alejarse de aquella masa incorpórea que lentamente comenzaba a moverse en su dirección.

- Si mi princesa…Nightmare Moon regresara en todo su esplendor! – al momento un tremendo golpe sacudió todo el lugar, el chillido de una bestia lastimera se dejo escuchar antes de que un pesado golpe anunciara un ganador, el rugido de Crimson se dejo escuchar acompañado de un brutal impacto que sacudió nuevamente la habitación, algunos de los objetos cayeron al suelo rompiéndose causando que el tranquilo semblante de Silver se tornara molesto – y es por ese motivo mi querido muchacho…que dormías en el cobertizo como un simple animal…que falta de modales – el unicornio solo sacudió la cabeza por un segundo regresando su atención a Luna quien desesperadamente intentaba alejarse de la Miasma.

- Silver te voy a partir en miles de pedazos! Deja libre a Luna! – el olor a quemado comenzó a llenar el lugar, el brillante destello alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho era evidente , quemando los objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor, ante esto Silver pareció levemente preocupado a lo cual los cristales brillaron nuevamente, Luna soltó un grito ahogado, por su parte el Miasma pareció tomar más fuerza moviéndose con gran velocidad en dirección a su presa. La maligna y diminuta nube alcanzo Luna, esta grito dolorida sacudiéndose erráticamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos acompañadas de sus lamentos y suplicas.

- No! no quiero! – gritaba intentando resistir la influencia que ya comenzaba a luchar por el control- por favor no! no quiero volver a la oscuridad! – Silver solo observaba deleitado, disfrutando cada momento como si se tratara de un fantástico espectáculo, Crimson rugió en frustración, la barrea se sacudía pero no cedía por más que la golpeaba mientras solo podía observar impotente lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

- Está comenzando…y cuando mi dama este de regreso todo estará completo – Silver entonces comenzó a caminar nuevamente, describiendo los lentos círculos como un león que observa a su presa – estaba seguro que los camaleones no comprenderían mi plan…fue por ese motivo que instruí a la unicornio para poner secretamente algo en sus bebidas…por supuesto ellos no sabían que siempre estuvo bajo mi control total…y no sospecharon nada…un poco de polvo de los cristales es suficiente para inducir una idea sin notarla…Trag jamás supo que el veneno que uso era en realidad una mescla especial…por supuesto el mismo polvo tenía como fin debilitar a la princesa…no quería arriesgarme a que opusiera resistencia a la asimilación que ocurre ahora…por supuesto el montar todos estos cristales requería de un lugar fijo por lo cual los instruí para modificar uno de los hechizos que estaba seguro usarían…así mismo sabía que Celestia no se encargaría de dicha tarea…su confianza en su estudiante es un arma sumamente explotable…y como lo predije fue esa chiquilla quien lo realizo…nunca noto los minúsculos cambios que convertirían a ese hechizo no solo en una barrea sino también en un potente medio de tele transportación – Silver se regodeo en sus palabras, Luna continuaba sacudiéndose en el suelo luchando cada vez en menor medida – oh que placer me daría ver la cara de Celestia en este momento…atrapada en su propia habitación…no dudo que encontrara la manera de escapar…pero ya será muy tarde cuando lo logre - al decir estas palabras los cristales que contenían a Luna comenzaron a brillar, un torbellino oscuro se formo rápidamente mientras la figura de Luna comenzaba a elevarse, los brillantes ojos de la chica se desviaron por un momento en dirección al muchacho, llenos de dolor terror y sufrimiento.

- Crimson…ayúdame…- fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de que el cielo comenzara a oscurecerse, los truenos se dejaron escuchar anunciando el regreso de la dama de la noche, Crimson golpeo con las patas desesperado, la barrera resistiendo cualquier esfuerzo.

- Luna! – la mirada de Crimson era iracunda, llena de frustración mientras que por otro lado Silver solo reía maniáticamente.

- Una nueva era se avecina! – los gritos del unicornio fueron apagados rápidamente al tiempo que una figura elegante de pelaje negro como la noche se levantaba tras el torbellino, cascos de brillante azul metálico adornaban las patas, el pecho cubierto por un largo y elegante collar mientras que la cabeza estaba coronada por un casco entallado, Nightmare Moon estiro las alas triunfante observando a los cielos, deleitándose con su regreso.

- Y así volvemos a este mundo para traer la noche eterna! – su voz resonó fuertemente en todo el lugar como un trueno creando un poderoso eco, Silver se inclino elegantemente ante Moon quien dirigió su mirada con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- As hecho bien mi súbdito…cumpliste con tu promesa – Silver levanto la cabeza, el jubilo se reflejaba en su rostro al tiempo que daba un paso al frente.

- Mi amada dama de la noche, como prometí estas de regreso – Moon asintió levemente, ante esto el unicornio dio un paso más al frente – y espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro acuerdo – ante esto Moon le sonrió pícaramente, acercándose a su rostro a lo cual el unicornio dio un paso más.

- Por supuesto que no nos hemos olvidado de nuestro pacto – Moon acorto la distancia, Silver pudo sentir los cálidos labios de la dama de la noche sobre los suyos, el cálido beso sin embargo se torno de inmediato en una pesadilla, Silver pudo sentir como una extraña sustancia grasosa pasaba por su garganta casi como si tuviera vida, instintivamente el unicornio se hecho hacia atrás con la mirada llena de desconcierto.

- M-mi señora? Pero que…- Moon solo soltó una carcajada divertida, la pata elevada elegantemente frente a su rostro.

- Tonto incrédulo! En verdad pensaste que YO Nightmare Moon compartiría el mundo con un insignificante mortal? – Silver comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se retorcía en dolor, sus entrañas se retorcieron arrancándole un alarido lastimoso.

- Y-yo estaba…destinado a ser el rey de este mundo…- Moon solo soltó una carcajada, observando con total deleite al unicornio que cayó al suelo convulsionándose, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente abriéndole la piel mientras sus alaridos llenaban el lugar, tras unos segundos una lastimosa figura lampiña se retorcía en el suelo, la piel abierta y de un pálido sepulcral, la melena se había retorcido en si misma dándole la apariencia más de un cadáver con apenas vestigios de piel que el elegante unicornio que alguna vez fue, los ojos se convirtieron en apenas unas diminutas flamas azuladas, vacías y sin vida – q-que es esto! – grito horrorizado, Moon por su parte solo sacudió la melena elegantemente.

- Tu recompensa…vivirás por siempre…no vivo ni muerto…solo existiendo sin razón! Esa es tu recompensa por pensar siquiera en ponerte al nivel de una diosa! – las carcajadas de Moon resonaron en todo el lugar, la barrea de desquebrajo como si se tratara de cristal mientras Silver solo se sacudía violentamente, sin esperar y con alaridos de locura el ajora desfigurado unicornio salió corriendo pasando de largo a Crimson quien solo centro su atención en la ahora elegante alicornio oscura que le dirigía una mirada levemente curiosa – oh y ahora aparece el gallardo caballero…tememos decirte que tu princesa ya no se encuentra en este castillo – Moon le dirigió una risa divertida a lo cual el joven pegadrake solo gruño entre dientes.

- Eso lo veremos…traeré a Luna de regreso…- Moon al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Oh y como pretendes realizar tal Azaña joven cachorro de dragón…somos tan poderosa como Celestia! Que puede lograr un insignificante muchacho como tú! – Moon lanzo el reto, los truenos sacudieron el cielo al tiempo que las nubes se arremolinaban sobres su cabeza, de inmediato una rayo salió disparado en dirección al muchacho quien por instinto antepuso las alas, el rayo golpeo las finas alas de combate crepitando salvajemente en las mismas antes de que Crimson sacudiera las alas hacia afuera enviando las ondas hacia el suelo, Moon levanto la cabeza sorprendida, tal rayo debería haberlo convertido en no más que ceniza y sin embargo esta hay, parado mirándola desafiantemente.

- Eso es lo mejor que tienes!? – Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el muchacho abrió las fauces escupiendo una gran bola de fuego, Moon antepuso su ala en un gesto despreocupado sin embargo al momento del contacto la explosión de las llamas la lanzo varios metros hacia atrás arrancando chispas bajo sus cascos, sorprendida Moon apretó los dientes mirando cautelosamente al muchacho.

- Parece ser…que mi poder no está del todo restaurado…de de no ser por eso ya serias simples cenias al viento muchacho – Moon sacudió su ala elegantemente, las flamas que la cubrían desaparecieron dejando tras de sí solo una estela de humo – aun así no eres rival prepárate para conocer el destino que le depara a todos aquellos que nos enfrentan!– Moon se levanto en sus patas traseras, Crimson solo se agazapo preparándose para el combate rugiendo y mostrando los dientes desafiantemente.

- Dame lo mejor que tengas vieja bruja! – Moon gruño ofendida lazándose directamente en dirección al muchacho, este extendió las alas preparándose para lo que seria un brutal y salvaje combate.

* * *

Y que se los dejo en continuara! pueden esperar MUCHO combate en lo que biene...muajaja me siento medio troll pero creo que esto le dara mas sabor a las cosas...esten atentos al proximo capitulo porque las cosas se podran ardientes!


	26. Chapter 26 Combate de pesadillas

Finalmente lo termine!...ahora si me tomo algo de tiempo pero no porque me faltara inspiracion, la cosa es que mi pagina de deviant llego a los 500 vews y la verdad queria hacer algo especial, entonces se me ocurrio "algo" que tiene que ver con el fic...en otras palabras e suna doble sorpresa que espero les guste, ahora hay algo particular en este capitulo y es que les pondre una pequeña marca como esta ( ) cuando la vean vallan a youtube y busquen la siguiente cancion:

Eurobeat Brony befriends NotACleverPony - Lower The Moon (Eurobeat Descent)

Toda es parte la hice inspirado en esa cancion, asi mismo esperen otros momentos asi en los siguientes capitulos, espero la musica y la accion les agan sentir lo que queria expresar y pues no queda mas que decir...espero disfruten el capitulo y de paso aqui les dejo ese otro algo en lo que estuve trabajando...cave decir y MUY IMPORTANTE no vean REPITO no vean la imagen asta que terminen el capitulo, estan advertidos:

(dado que que la pagina nomas no me deja ni a patadas poner links vallan a Deviantart y busquen mi deviant, mi nombre de perfil es: viamont.

No olviden esos cameos escondidos y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo

* * *

Combate de pesadillas

El silencio de la noche fue roto por un tremendo estallido, las ventanas en los alrededores de la mansión de Silver se sacudieron violentamente con el impacto de un rayo que cayó justo atraves de la garganta donde minutos atrás la princesa Luna había sido expuesta al fragmento del miasma. Crimson apenas y logro hacerse a un lado pudiendo sentir la descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo aun cuando esta no había logrado tocarlo, el muchacho gruño entre dientes lanzando una potente bola de fuego la cual de igual manera fue esquivada por poca distancia por Moon quien ya comenzaba a levantar el vuelo atraves de la elevada saliente, inmediatamente la alicornio desplego su poder mágico, el largo cuerno brillo en un tono azul oscuro al tiempo que bajo sus patas las rocas se sacudían y el suelo temblaba, Crimson no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo al notar que toda la estructura se estaba desmoronando, Moon quería enterrarlo bajo todo ese material. Moon solo le dirigió una mirada divertida al muchacho, minutos antes había demostrado una gran capacidad para el combate, aun así ella era Nightmare Moon, ama y señora de la noche eterna y no sería ridiculizada por un simple muchacho, las rocas se sacudieron una última vez con violencia antes de precipitarse en el interior del túnel.

La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo, aun así su celeste resplandor comenzaba a opacarse muy lentamente, como si la brillante orbe plateada se estuviera oxidando segundo a segundo. Moon desplego sus alas elegantemente, las negras alas se sacudieron un par de veces llevándola a terreno abierto donde con una sonrisa placentera dejo que su voz sonara a lo largo y ancho del pueblo como un trueno.

- Ponis de equestria despierten pues su ama y señora lo demanda! – a los pocos segundos varios ponis salieron de sus casas con miradas adormiladas y confusas, algunos aun se restregaban los ojos llevando lámparas y velas preguntándose que sucedía, al instante al notar la elegante y siniestra figura en el cielo los presentes comenzaron a gritar en pánico, moviéndose de un lugar a otro sin rumbo alguno, Moon por su parte solo disfrutaba del espectáculo antes de bajar a suelo firme y con voz atronadora hablar nuevamente.

- Yo soy Nightmare Moon su eterna ama y señora y desde este instante me rendirán el debido respeto y tributo!– al instante todos los presentes guardaron silencio quedándose paralizados en sus lugares – cualquier que ose desafiarme terminara como ese miserable mestizo que me enfrento, ahora yace sepultado por su osadía! – al instante los murmullos se dejaron escuchar, algunos mencionaban el nombre del desafortunado muchacho sin embargo esto murió rápidamente cuando Moon hablo nuevamente – demando la presencia de todo el pueblo en este instante, todo aquel que pretenda siquiera escapar será castigado severamente! – los ponis temblaron en sus lugares, el pánico les llenaba los corazones sin embargo la amenaza de un terrible castigo era tanto o más aterradora que su presencia por lo cual algunos rompieron a correr llevando la voz y comando de Moon. Al cavo de quince minutos la totalidad de habitantes de Oatstown se encontraba a poca distancia del complejo de los nobles, los ponis temblaban aterrados solo observando a la alicornio que asintió complacida al notar que sus ordenes habían sido llevadas a cabo.

- Su pronta acción nos complace, solo por ese motivo sus vidas serán perdonadas – ante estas palabras los ponis parecieron relajarse en pequeña medida, aun así cuando las elegantes alas se desplegaron todo poni guardo silencio inmediato al tiempo que las mismas se contraían pegándose al cuerpo, sus brillantes cascos resonaron con sus pasos llevándola en dirección a la multitud quienes de inmediato ante la proximidad se inclinaban bajando la cabeza lo más posible – así es mi ponis…su lugar es a los pies de su señora – dijo en un tono sutil, incluso gentil, los ponis solo se mantenían lo mas quietos posibles mientras la dama de la noche continuaba con su caminata – todo aquel que no muestre el debido respeto… – al decir la última palabra el tono de su voz cambio, súbitamente volviéndose siniestro – desaparecerá de este mundo! – una poni de melena blanca y pelaje rosado pálido no pudo evitar gritar en terror ante sus palabras, Moon desvió su mirada hacia la chica quien al notar que era observada solo se echó al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza, la joven mesera de la taberna cerró los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas al tiempo que los pasos se volvían mas cercanos, al cavo de unos segundos la chica pudo sentir la presencia de Moon justo al frente de si – y tu mi querida niña –su voz nuevamente se volvía dulce y gentil, el casco le toco el mentón obligándola a levantar el rostro por el cual las lagrimas ya corrían libremente, Moon le esbozó una dulce y siniestra sonrisa al tiempo que el largo cuerno brillaba peligrosamente cercano a su rostro – ceras el primer ejemplo! – la poni soltó un grito ahogado, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar lentamente elevándose hacia el cielo mientras los presentes solo podían observar sin poder hacer nada, la chica gritaba aterrada por ayuda al tiempo que su cuerpo quedaba paralizado a medio aire, sus patas comenzaron a tensarse lentamente anunciando lo que sería su terrible final, aun así en la mente de Moon una extraña sensación la hizo detenerse, para los presentes no parecía ser más que una simple pausa en su terrible tortura, para Moon sin embargo era la conciencia de Luna que luchaba por recuperar el control.

- N-no te dejare que la lastimes! – gritaba la voz, Moon solo sacudió la cabeza por un momento, empujando la conciencia profundamente dentro de sí, Luna luchaba mas sin embargo la pelea era inútil.

- Yo soy Nightmare Moon la eterna gobernante de este mundo! – grito furiosamente, un alarido para su contraparte atrapada dentro de sí mientras la paralizada chica gritaba aterrada, aun así los ponis gritaron sorprendidos. Moon giro el rostro muy tarde, un violento impacto la lanzo dando tumbos contra un árbol mientras una figura carmesí atrapaba a la aterrada chica a medio aire para momentos después dejarla en el suelo, la joven camarera levanto la mirada muy lentamente sin saber que sucedía asta que noto una figura conocida de brillante pelaje carmesí, alas y cola como dragón que observaba la enardecida figura de Moon quien ya se incorporaba tras el ataque sorpresa.

- Mocoso insolente como te atreves, deberías estar aplastado como el gusano que eres!– Moon rechino los dientes, su mirada desprendía el más puro odio que jamás había visto, aun así el muchacho solo soltó una carcajada cínica dejando salir pequeñas llamas de su boca retadoramente.

- Que pasa Moon…este mestizo es demasiada pieza para la susodicha "gobernante de la noche"? – Crimson se aseguro de resaltar las últimas palabras con sarcasmo, Moon solo golpeo el suelo agrietándolo bajo su casco.

- La muerte es demasiado buena para ti chiquillo insolente…puedo prometerte un futuro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento a nuestra voluntad…rogaras que te permitamos morir pero no lo obtendrás! – las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse lentamente sobre su cabeza, los gritaron aterrados corriendo en la dirección opuesta de donde se realizaba la lucha, la camarera por otro lado solo se mantenía paralizada en su lugar observando a Crimson quien mantenía toda su atención en Moon, tras unos segundos la misma finalmente recupero el habla.

- Y-yo…- balbuceo lentamente, incorporándose poco a poco mientras daba un paso al frente – g-gracias…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la cola del muchacho golpeo el suelo con fuerza, el polvo se levanto arrancándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa , Crimson apenas y le dirigió una mirada y la mesera solo trago saliva amedrentada.

- Guárdate tu patético agradecimiento para alguien que le interese – la chiquilla bajó la mirada inmediatamente apenada, hasta ese momento había reparado completamente en su salvador, Crimson Star el mestizo repudiado por todo el pueblo, el joven a quien por años habían rebajado humillado y maltratado sin reparo, la chica no pudo evitar sentir una terrible punzada de culpa en el pecho dando un paso atrás.

- Y-yo…de verdad…lo lamento…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse, las lágrimas fluyeron nuevamente y aun así el muchacho solo desvió la mirada que era fría como el hielo.

- Lárgate si no quieres terminar muerta – sin decir más la jovencita echo a correr sin mirar atrás, Moon por otro lado ladeo la cabeza ya más tranquila, incluso se podía decir que curiosa.

- No tienes aprecio por estos ponis muchacho y aun así arriesgas tu propia vida en su defensa…que te motiva a combatir por criaturas que evidentemente te desprecian y no pensarían dos veces en correr antes que prestarte ayuda – Crimson solo comenzó a caminar en dirección a Moon con la mirada sería.

- Que te hace pensar que me importan estos pueblerinos mal nacidos – Moon solo sonrió levemente ante su respuesta.

- Y si sus vidas no te importan porque salvaste a esa jovencita…como guerrero que eres pudiste aprovechar dicha oportunidad para atacar – el cielo continuo llenándose de oscuras nubes, la luz de la luna continuaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

- Porque una amiga importante no me perdonaría si permitiera que su gente saliera lastimada…solo lo hice por ella – Moon entonces se relamió los labios.

- Que galante…un joven caballero luchando por una amistad…pero que te hace pensar que puedes recuperarla cuando nosotras ahora estamos en control – las alas de la alicornio se desplegaron galantemente como si quisiera remarcar que lo que se encontraba al frente suyo era Nightmare Moon y no la princesa Luna, Crimson solo dejo que las llamas escaparan de sus fauces en una mueca retadora.

- Que te hace pensar que no la sacare aplastando tu miserable cuerpo – Moon endureció su semblante, el valor del muchacho era innegable y por algún motivo la enervaba.

- Si así lo quieres muchacho tu deseo será cumplido…ahora prepárate pues te enfrentas a Nightmare Moon la dama de la…- Moon no pudo terminar su frase, una gran bola de fuego salió disparada a gran velocidad en su dirección obligándola a hacerse a un lado, al mismo tiempo el joven pegadrake apareció al costado de la misma corriendo a gran velocidad mientras la golpeaba con el hombro lanzándola hacia atrás nuevamente.

- Hablas demasiado vieja bruja! – grito el muchacho retadoramente, Moon solo apretó los dientes dolorida por el sorpresivo ataque mientras levantaba el vuelo.

- Hemos tolerado suficiente tus insultos chiquillo insensato! – inmediatamente Moon se lanzo en picada, su cuerpo convertido en una veloz flecha la cual ahora impactaba al muchacho por arriba, Crimson pudo sentir la fuerza del ataque obligándolo a moverse a un lado reduciendo levemente el daño, al instante el muchacho giro en su propio eje lanzando la poderosa cola la cual impacto en el costado de Moon lanzándola hacia atrás. Moon observo al muchacho de reojo, su fuerza era impresionante dejando una rojiza marca en el lugar del impacto, Moon ahora reconocía que en su actual estado debilitado el muchacho representaría una amenaza considerable.

El castillo se encontraba en un caos total, minutos atrás la guardia nocturna había dado cuenta de la desaparición de la princesa Luna por lo cual la alarma había sonado de inmediato, así mismo se reparo en que la princesa Celestia por algún motivo era incapaz de salir de su habitación. Twilight ya se encontraba frente al escudo multicolor intentando por todos los medios encontrar una solución mientras que Celestia por dentro del escudo parecía tener los mismos resultados que su fiel estudiante.

- Princesa Celestia esto no tiene ningún sentido…- dijo la joven unicornio golpeando con las patas el escudo frustrada, Celestia solo endureció su semblante dejando que la magia fluyera mas sin embargo como con intentos anteriores la misma se disipaba de inmediato.

- Que clase de magia es esta…no puedo anularla – Celestia parecía genuinamente sorprendida, nunca en sus más salvajes sueños había considerado la posibilidad de encontrarse con un hechizo de tal poder para retenerla de esa manera, aun así había algo que no tenía sentido, de tener tal poder porque solo retenerla, Celestia meditaba en silencio al tiempo que Shining Armor aparecía con el rostro cerio y preocupado.

- Princesa…no podemos encontrarla – Ante sus palabras la seriedad de Celestia fue remplazada por genuina preocupación mientras por la ventana observaba la luna, su mirada se mantuvo en ella por un momento antes de girar el rostro hacia su estudiante.

- Twilight…temo que mi hermana se encuentre en un terrible problema…y más aun esta sensación que tengo…me temo que Nightmare Moon de alguna manera a regresado – Twilight abrió los ojos de par en par, le parecía imposible tal suceso.

- Pero princesa…nosotras…los elementos de la harmonía…- Celestia asintió levemente.

- Lo sé mi fiel estudiante…aun así temo que de alguna manera a sucedido de nuevo…reúne a tus amigas ya que necesitaremos de los elementos – dicho esto y con preocupación la joven unicornio salió disparada, tenía que contactar a todas sus amigas lo más pronto posible.

Moon sacudió las alas hacia los costados, la última bola de fuego la había tomado por sorpresa obligándola a cubrirse con las alas. Crimson se lanzo corriendo con velocidad dando pequeños saltos alternados causando que Moon tuviera que adivinar porque dirección atacaría finalmente, cuando la distancia ya era poca el muchacho dio un potente salto al tiempo que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a girar como una rueda, Moon reconoció el movimiento y de inmediato se lanzo a un costado mientras observaba las filosas alas de combate pasar zumbando justo al lado de sus alas, estas perdieron unas pocas plumas las cuales tras unos momentos cayeron al suelo perfectamente cortadas.

- Tu talento es notable muchacho…pero aun así no eres rival! – una nube oscura se formo rápidamente sobre la cabeza del muchacho, esta de inmediato descargo una poderosa descarga eléctrica la cual golpeo de lleno al muchacho, Crimson soltó un gruñido dolorido ahogado al tiempo que Moon con una sonrisa placentera le golpeaba con ambos cuartos traseros en pleno pecho, el muchacho salió dando tumbos para terminar golpeando bruscamente contra la pared de una casa sacudiéndola. Crimson cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, su cuerpo aun estaba aturdido por el ataque sin embargo Moon ya se lanzaba al combate, con un poderoso rugido el muchacho dejo que aquel brillo carmesí lo envolviera comenzando a quemar todo a su alrededor, Moon dio un salto hacia atrás percibiendo el aroma a quemado.

- No hay duda de la sangre que corre por tus venas…solo un heredero de la sangre de dragón es capaz de tal despliegue de habilidades – Crimson solo levanto la ceja levemente dando un paso al frente, el suelo comenzó a humear al contacto con su pata.

- Si esto te sorprende…espera a ver lo mejor! – el joven pegadrake levanto el vuelo, su brillante cuerpo rojizo centelleo en la oscura noche como un cometa que caía al suelo. Moon dio un salto hacia atrás, la fuerza del impacto sacudió el suelo dejando bajo del cuerpo del muchacho un diminuto cráter, la oscura alicornio solo apretó los dientes pensativa, no podía combatir más en sus términos puesto que la fuerza del muchacho era su principal arma y más aun sabia como utilizarla. Moon desplego las alas en su totalidad, a los pocos momentos un destello de luz azulada rodeo su cuerpo mientras de los árboles, rocas y otros escondrijos un sin número de arañas comenzaban a aparecer, los arácnidos parecían responder al llamado de Moon amontonándose y sacudiéndose como una peluda masa de patas y diminutos colmillos. Crimson solo gruño por lo bajo, las arañas no dieron tiempo ni tregua comenzando a moverse en su dirección con velocidad, aun así las pobres criaturas no llegaban muy lejos gracias al incandescente destello que cubría su cuerpo, notando esto Moon haciendo huso de su magia llenó a los arácnidos con una porción de su poder aumentando su tamaño, los arácnidos chillaron salvajemente, sus cuerpos habían crecido cuantiosamente hasta ser fácilmente del tamaño de su cabeza, ante esto Crimson levanto el vuelo tomando distancia . Moon sonio levemente, estaba consciente que el muchacho daría cuenta de los insectos en poco tiempo, aun así la distracción le daría tiempo suficiente para preparar su siguiente hechizo.

Twilight corría a toda velocidad por el corredor, su destino la torre de transporte donde se guardaban los carruajes. La puerta se abrió con fuerza gracias a la magia de la unicornio quien con el pecho agitado por la carrera respiraba rápidamente, los pegasos que se encontraban dentro la miraron por un momento antes de de acercarse a la chica quien levantando la pata les pidió un momento para recuperar el aliento, segundos después con capacidad para hablar la unicornio se dirigió a los presentes.

- Necesito llegar a poniville lo más rápido posible, además de eso necesitare dos carruajes mas para traer a cinco ponis mas – ante sus palabras uno de los pegasos se acerco a los carruajes comenzando a prepararlos mientras que el segundo paso por una puerta cercana para solicitar ayuda de otros pegasos para el viaje que se requería hacer. Al cavo de diez minutos los tres carruajes ya estaban listos a lo cual Twilight subió a uno de ellos dando indicaciones.

- Nosotros nos dirigiremos a la granja de la familia Apple – los dos unicornios asintieron mientras la chica continuaba – ustedes dos deben ir a Sugarcube Corner para recoger a Pinkie Pie – dicho esto les entrego dos cartas a los ponis – en el momento que la encuentren entréguenle esa carta, explica lo que ha pasado y nos ahorrara tiempo…después de que tengan a Pinkie vallan a la boutique Carrusel y recojan a Rarity…no importa lo disgustada que reaccione tienen que hacer que lea la carta – dicho esto la chica le entrego dos sobres mas al último carro – ustedes deben ir a cloudsdale y traer a Rainbow Dash, cuando la tengan deben traer a Fluttershy...ella vive en una pequeña cabaña cercana al bosque everfree…tengan particular cuidado con ella es muy sensible así que sean extra cuidadosos…cuando tengan a las chicas véanos en la plaza de poniville para regresar al castillo – sin más los tres carruajes salieron disparados por los aires, Twilight solo podía ver en dirección a castillo, más específicamente la habitación de la princesa Celestia esperando que todo saliera bien.

Las arañas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, la bola de fuego impacto en el suelo con una gran explosión quemando todo lo que se encontraba tanto en el lugar de impacto como en los alrededores, el olor a quemado y las llamas iluminaron las zonas contiguas al tiempo que Moon solo sonreía levemente.

- Muy a nuestro pesar tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender joven muchacho por lo que debemos retirarnos…pero no te preocupes pues prontamente regresaremos para realizar nuestra venganza contra tu impertinencia! – el cuerpo de Moon brillo con un destello plateado, al instante y sin pensarlo el muchacho disparo una nueva bola de fuego en dirección de la alicornio, esta de inmediato dio un salto esquivando el mortal proyectil solo para encontrarse de frente con una de sus propias arañas, el pobre arácnido había sido lanzado sin reparo contra el rostro de la alicornio quien no esperando tal movimiento fue tomada por sorpresa. Crimson aprovecho la oportunidad lanzándose a sí mismo al combate, sus patas arrancaron el polvo del suelo acompañadas de las llamas que escapaban de sus fauces. Moon retiro a su esbirro de su rostro no sin maldecir por lo bajo, su concentración había sido alterada momentáneamente con el inesperado ataque y por tanto retrasado su hechizo, la elegante alicornio entonces noto al muchacho que ya estaba sobre de ella, el cuerpo del muchacho la golpeó fuertemente en pleno pecho causando que perdiera el equilibrio obligándola a levantarse sobre las patas traseras. Crimson lanzo las fauces con velocidad sobre el cuello de Moon, estas golpearon con fuerza sobre el brillante protector de plata el cual milagrosamente había salido disparado hacia arriba por el ataque previo, los colmillos del muchacho dejaron profundas marcas en la fina pieza mientras la magia de Moon envolvía a los dos cuerpos en un destello azulado, Moon maldijo silenciosamente al tiempo que ambos cuerpos desaparecían en una estela de magia.

( )

La luna continuaba perdiendo su brillo lentamente en los cielos, las nubes se arremolinaban unas contra otras creando fantasmagóricas figuras que recordaban criaturas de pesadilla, el viento soplaba fuertemente creando un lúgubre sonido que congelaba los corazones y sacudía el alma con terribles pensamientos, al instante dos figuras cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente en fiero combate, el mismo parecía ser de roca solida y pulida, los alrededores aun desconocidos para los dos peleadores recordaban las ruinas de un antiguo castillo que a la luz de la luna recordaba tiempos pasados, todos ellos de fieros combates. Crimson lanzaba mordidas violentas mientras que Moon utilizaba los cascos traseros en un desesperado intento por alejar a su agresor, los dos ponis en su encarnizado combate no dieron cuenta de lo que los rodeaba hasta el momento que un profundo barranco se cernió sobre ambos, las alas se batieron y los cuerpos giraron en direcciones diferentes remontando el vuelo, Crimson de inmediato dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, era en donde tiempo atrás había estado la torre donde él y Fluttershy habían pasado la noche en aquella tormentosa noche. Moon maldijo abiertamente el nombre del muchacho, sus tretas habían sido frustradas constantemente causándole no solo pérdida de tiempo sino también de valiosa energía que requería recuperar, sus brillantes cascos aterrizaron sobre el firme suelo siguiendo con la mirada al rojizo pegadrake quien de igual manera ya la observaba por lo alto, las alas del muchacho se batieron por unos segundos antes de que ambos ponis se miraran fieramente el uno al otro.

- Estamos hartas de tu presencia mocoso impertinente! – la voz de Moon resonó como un trueno, los ojos de la alicornio se contrajeron al punto de ser apenas una líneas visibles delgadas, Crimson ahora estaba seguro que realmente había enervado a su rival al extremo – planeábamos tomar un leve descanso antes de terminar lo que empezamos…pero dados tus continuas interrupciones te terminaremos aquí…y ahora – las palabras de Moon resonaron con un eco siniestro, el cuerno comenzó a brillar en un destello azulado anunciando un nuevo hechizo, el foco de la magia se movió en una línea recta frente a Moon dejando tras de sí una delgada línea flotante, al instante de la misma un destello plateado se hizo visible como si la realidad misma se hubiera distorsionado, de la brecha entonces comenzó a salir una fina hoja de un tono plateado, el filo de la espada refulgió con la luna dejando a la vista el arma personal de Nightmare Moon, un sable de fino metal plateado con una empuñadura de tono oscuro, la guardia estaba acompañada de pequeñas púas delgadas dándole un toque elegante pero a la vez macabro, Crimson solo torció la boca levemente sacudiendo las alas las cuales chocaron entre sí arrancándoles el característico sonido que las mismas creaban.

- Si así quieres jugar – la voz del muchacho se dejo escuchar con cinismo y confianza, Moon solo torció el rostro en una mueca despectiva, molesta y harta de la actitud del muchacho quien continuamente la retaba y humillaba, los dos combatientes sacudieron sus armas al aire y con un alarido de combate se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

El último carruaje arribó a los pocos minutos en él la plaza de poniville, este llevaba a una excitada Pinkie quien saltaba en el transporte de un lado a otro para el silencioso e incomodo desagrado de Fluttershy quien se sujetaba a los bordes del mismo fuertemente. Las miradas de las chicas se posaron en unas con las otras al tiempo que Twilight les miraba seria.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo chicas, la princesa Celestia nos necesita…parece ser que de alguna manera Nightmare Moon ha vuelto…no sabemos cómo pero eso es lo que cree la princesa – todas las presentes solo asintieron en silencio, el cielo se mantenía con ese tono lúgubre acompañado de las nubes que se arremolinaban unas contra otras – solo espero que todo salga bien – al decir esto todas las ponis suspiraron levemente mirando en dirección del castillo.

- Twilight…saben dónde puede estar la princesa Luna? – Rarity demostró su preocupación por la guardiana de la noche, ante esto Twilight solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- no…ese es el otro problema…tenemos que averiguar donde esta…- ante estas palabras Fluttershy solo suspiro pesadamente, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia el cielo con lentitud pensando, momentos después al pasar la vista por el bosque everfree no pudo evitar notar algo fuera de lugar, a pesar de que las nubes en el cielo se arremolinaban y sacudían erráticamente el bosque parecía verse aun mas agitado.

- umm…chicas, no quiero molestarlas pero…no les parece que el bosque se ve…mas agitado? – todo el grupo dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo y efectivamente parecía ser que las nubes se juntaban y apelotonaban mucho más en el centro del mismo, Twilight bajó la cabeza un momento pensando antes de hablar.

- llévenos mas arriba – comando la chica a los pegasos quienes de inmediato alzaron el vuelo, a los pocos segundos el grupo tubo una visión panorámica más amplia la cual de inmediato confirmo las sospechas.

- que…es eso? - dijo en voz baja Rainbow mientras presionaba sus ojos intentando vislumbrar en la lejanía, esto sin embargo fue inútil pues apena podían denotar un destello azulado y rojizo muy diminuto en un área muy particular.

-no son…las ruinas del antiguo castillo? – Respondió Fluttershy observando con cuidado – si…son las ruinas… - ante esto el grupo giro se miro unas a otras.

- Pero…quien o que está haciendo esas luces…- Applejack solo se rasco la barbilla pensativa.

- Parecen…truenos…Nightmare Moon controla las nubes…podría ser ella pero…porque…- inmediatamente y con un pequeño grito ahogado Fluttershy levanto la mirada preocupada.

- Crimson – dijo simplemente, todas las presentes pudieron sentir un escalofrío que les recorría la espalda, no comprendían porque en ese momento pero tanto Twilight como Fluttershy tenían la sensación de que el joven pegadrake de alguna manera estaba en ese momento en ese lugar, después de todo el muchacho ya había mostrado una falta de miedo abrumadora contra enemigos imponentes, no sería una sorpresa que el chico se encontrara en ese lugar combatiendo a Nightmare Moon.

- tenemos que apresurarnos y regresar al castillo…tengo un mal presentimiento- finalmente Twilight dio la orden y los carruajes se movieron en dirección al castillo.

El sable plateado paso rozándole el hombro a Crimson dejando una fina línea en el mismo, al mismo tiempo las filosas alas salieron disparadas en un ataque de tijera, Moon apenas logro echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras las chispas volaban de su pechera. Moon sacudió la espada dignamente, la magia la movía en direcciones erráticas acompañadas de finos y rápidos movimientos de la alicornio nocturna, Crimson por su parte hacia huso de todas sus armas naturales. La cola del muchacho salió disparada en un arco amplio, Moon dio un salto esquivando el ataque lanzando una estocada directamente al rostro del Crimson quien de inmediato interpuso las alas en una defensa cruzada, nuevamente las chispas brotaron entre las armas arrancándole a ambas un sonido chirriante del metal golpeando al metal, el joven pegadrake impulso su cuerpo hacia arriba, forzando a Moon a utilizar sus alas y tomar distancia al tiempo que la espada era retirada del ataque fallido, así mismo las alas del muchacho se abrieron de par en par acompañadas de una potente bola de fuego que salió disparada tras de las mismas, Moon gruñó entre dientes descargando su magia en su sable, la electricidad broto del metal golpeando con fuerza el incandescente proyectil que exploto al contacto lanzando a ambos contendientes a lados opuestos. Moon golpeo el suelo con ambos cascos frontales, la magia comenzó a fluir nuevamente por su cuerpo al tiempo que la brillante hoja plateada se movía en un amplio círculo frente a su rostro, al instante varias siluetas de color azulado transparente fueron dejadas en el trayecto de la hoja mientras Moon solo sonreía con placer.

- Ah mi espadas fantasma! – al instante ocho espadas fantasmales salieron disparadas hacia el frente, estas se movían a gran velocidad dejando tras de sí una estela de brillante luz azulada, Crimson solo gruño entre dientes dando un salto hacia atrás esquivando el primer proyectil al hacerse a un lado, el segundo se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro por lo cual con una potente bola de fuego le bloqueo el camino, las llamas explotaron frente al rostro del muchacho creando una pantalla de humo y brillante carmesí. Las espadas restantes se detuvieron en el acto, Moon las desplego de tal manera que usando la pantalla de llamas se dispersaran en varias direcciones en un intento por rodear al muchacho, este tras un salto pudo notar cómo tras el humo y llamas las espadas ahora giraban a su alrededor, Moon solo sonrió triunfante sacudiendo su espada comandando a las hojas fantasma a atacar, Crimson rugió con violencia dejando que las llamas escaparan de sus fauces mientras se lanzaba en picada hacia el suelo, las hojas le persiguieron rápidamente, el muchacho plegó las alas al cuerpo ganando un pequeño impulso de velocidad al tiempo que el suelo se volvía mas y mas cercano, a poca distancia del mismo Crimson dio un giro para caer de pie sobre el pulido suelo, las fauces se abrieron de par en par lanzando una potente llamarada justo bajo de si creando un escudo de brillante carmes, las espadas cayeron sobre las llamas creando un mágico sonido de impacto. Moon observo la escena desde su posición, los brillantes ojos fijos en el bulto de flamas que se revolvían como si estuvieran vivas antes de que una figura saliera caminando tranquilamente, el costado del muchacho parecía herido sin embargo el rostro de Crimson parecía indiferente ante las heridas.

- Nos impresionas muchacho…pelear no nosotras de tal manera – Moon aterrizo en el suelo con elegancia, la espada flotaba a su alrededor danzando.

- Guárdate los halagos…esto apenas está comenzando – las alas del muchacho se extendieron en toda su envergadura, Moon de inmediato adopto una posición defensiva sacudiendo su espada igual que la vez anterior, la luz aluzada comenzó a centellear anunciando las espadas fantasmales, aun así Crimson solo sacudió las alas lentamente de arriba a abajo, Moon no comprendía que hacia el muchacho hasta que noto que un polvo de color dorado brotaba justo por debajo de las alas, la alicornio solo frunció el entrecejo dubitativa por un instante mientras el desconocido polvo se dispersaba por todo el lugar para desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

- No juegues con nosotras muchacho! – gruño Moon molesta, Crimson solo sonrió presuntuosamente antes de lanzarse como una flecha en violenta carga, Moon invoco sus fantasmales espadas que cobraron vida de la nada, el muchacho sin embargo ya encontrándose a poca distancia y rodeado por aquellas mortales hojas solo mostro los dientes chasqueándolos uno contra otro, Moon alcanzo a notar una diminuta chispa que brotaba de los colmillos y al instante comprendió que había caído en una trampa a plena vista. Los alrededores explotaron violentamente en un pequeño pero potente mar de llamas, Moon solo pudo cubrirse a sí misma con las alas sintiendo el abrazador calor rodearla por completo, Crimson por su parte utilizando la pantalla de flamas se lanzo de cabeza contra la indefensa alicornio, la cabeza del muchacho impacto brutalmente en el estomago descubierto lanzando a la dama de la noche por los cielos, Crimson sin embargo no espero, su cuerpo salió disparado como una flecha hacia la oscura noche, sus alas se batieron con fuerza posicionándolo justo sobre la indefensa dama a quien recibió con un colazo lateral, la fuerza fue tal que Moon giro sobre su propio eje por una fracción de segundo, inmediatamente el cuerpo del muchacho giro como una rueda tan solo para golpear nuevamente con la cola, el ataque resonó como un látigo enviando a Moon contra el suelo en un estrepitoso impacto, la alicornio apenas abrió los ojos para con sorpresa ver como una gran bola de fuego caía sobre ella no una sino tres veces. Desde el cielo Crimson aleteaba recuperando el aliento, las tres bolas de fuego habían golpeado de lleno a su objetivo que se sacudía en el suelo herida, el viento danzó con las llamas por un segundo antes de que con un atronador grito las mismas desparecieran dejando tras de sí una figura de alas chamuscadas. Moon observaba con total desprecio al muchacho, su cuerpo herido y lastimado clamaba por venganza mientras su respiración demostraba su furia, el joven pegadrake por su parte bajó a nivel de suelo sin quitar la mirada de Moon.

- No más! – la voz retumbo como el más potente trueno de la noche, la magia fluía del cuerpo de Moon en ondas continuas, Crimson ahora estaba seguro que las cosas se pondrían mucho más salvajes – as logrado acabar con nuestra paciencia! – el casco de Moon golpeo el suelo quebrando la roca bajo el mismo, el muchacho entonces puso sentir con totalidad todo el instinto asesino de Moon – as…acabado con mi paciencia…- las últimas palabras salieron mas como un murmullo que un grito, los brillantes ojos azulados centellearon en un tono rojizo sangre.

- Luna…se que aun estas hay dentro…no me hagas pelear con todo lo que tengo -

Moon solo se levanto en sus cascos traseros retadoramente, el cuerno brillo con intensidad mientras la oscuridad la envolvía, el miasma estaba tomando forma sobre el cuerpo cubriéndolo por un momento, cuando la oscuridad se aparto dejo tras de sí una nueva figura ataviada con una armadura reparada, los cascos de las patas se habían extendido casi hasta las rodillas acompañados de espolones tras los mismos, la base de las alas y el codo superior ahora desplegaban placas protectoras coronadas de un azul cobalto, la pechera ahora reparada había crecido en tamaño dándole una apariencia más fuerte y resistente, finalmente la cabeza ahora esbozaba un par de largos y elegantes cuernos negros sobre el casco dándole una apariencia mas aterradora.

- La princesa Luna ya no existe más! Solo queda Nightmare Moon! – los truenos resonaron por todo el lugar cayendo al suelo, el aire se lleno de electricidad mientras Crimson solo cerraba los ojos por un segundo suspirando levemente, al cavo de unos segundos el muchacho los abrió mirando fijamente a Moon.

- Si Luna ya no existe…no tengo motivo para contenerme – Moon solo ladeo la cabeza levemente.

- Contenerte? – pregunto con una voz entre sorpresa y desprecio.

- Mas oscuro que una noche sin luna – al instante el cuerpo del muchacho se vio rodeado por aquel fulgor carmesí, la temperatura comenzó a subir rápidamente llegando al punto donde el suelo bajo los cascos del muchacho comenzó a quemarse – Mas rojo que la sangre en mis venas – Moon en ese momento pudo sentir algo que se sacudía en su interior, era una sensación primitiva y antaña, como si algo en su mismo centro reaccionara ante un peligro inminente – siente el rugido de la bestia! – la voz de Crimson se elevo como un rugido atronador, Moon no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía pero si sabía algo, muy adentro Luna tenía miedo y por consiguiente Moon podía sentirla – y tiembla en terror ante su nombre! – las llamas rodearon al muchacho como si las mismas tuvieran vida propia, el suelo alrededor se torno brillante, la roca se puso al rojo vivo mientras la voz del muchacho ahora sonaba más profunda y salvaje por dentro de las violentas llamas – yo soy Crimson Star la pesadilla carmesí! – el fuego se sacudió con brutalidad, de entre las llamas emergió el muchacho caminando con tranquilidad, sus pasos causando que la roca bajo sus cascos ardiera al rojo vivo, Moon solo observo al muchacho sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

- Ahora…decidamos quien es peor…la pesadilla nocturna…o la pesadilla del infierno! – El antes brillante pelaje carmesí ahora se denotaba de un tono más oscuro semejante a la sangre, la melena se torno de un gris cenizo opaco, los ojos antes brillantes tomaron un tono mas oscuro y metálico, los cuernos en su cabeza habían crecido tornándose más largos y afilados, las alas parecían haber crecido dándole una apariencia mas siniestra acompañadas de pequeños espolones por debajo de las alas de combate y finalmente tanto los hombros y muslos habían sido dotados de afiladas crestas, el suelo bajo sus cascos se chamuscaba a cada paso, el sonido de las llamas crepitaba suavemente en el ahora silencioso lugar mientras Moon solo observaba al muchacho genuinamente sorprendida.


	27. Chapter 27 Corazón de Fuego

Que les puedo decir, entre que mejore mi compu pero el disco duro de respaldo no queria trabajar por un buen rato, el trabajo que se puso muy pero muy pero MUY pesado pues no tuve tiempo de nada...este capitulo lo escribi en partes realmente, haciendo pedasitos cuando no estaba medio muerto por el trabajo o tenia suficiente energia para intentarlo...a decir verdad acavo apenas de terminarlo hoy domingo casi a las 12 de la noche pero les sere sincero lo hice con mucho gusto para ustedes mis queridos lectores...espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo y espero poder traerles el siguiente lo mas pronto posible (pero la verdad no prometo nada, la cosa es que temporalmente me mandaron a otra planta en mi trabajo y diariamente me estoy aventando d horas SOLAMENTE en el puro traslado, sumente a eso las horas de trabajo y tienen una receta para un yo muy muy agotado).

Y bueno no los aburro mas con mis locuras, espero disfruten este capitulo y no olviden los cameos que estan hay nos vemos pronto espero, por cierto otravez les puse unas marcas para musica que espero les ayuden a disfrutar el capitulo, aqui los nombres y las marcas:

()

Baroque Nightmare (**Evil Rarity's theme**)

(())

**Epic Final Bosses of Equestria** - Nightmare Moon

* * *

Corazón de Fuego

Los carruajes rechinaron levemente contra el pulido suelo al aterrizar en el castillo, Twilight no espero a que los mismos se detuvieran lanzándose sobre el borde del pesado carro emprendiendo la carrera seguida de sus amigas quien de igual manera la siguieron. Los pasillos del castillo rebosaban con la actividad de la guardia tanto solar como nocturna, Twilight no pudo evitar pensar que para esos momentos tanto Shining Armor como Ebony Impulse debían estar organizando las defensas en preparación para un posible ataque, después de todo con la princesa Luna desaparecida y la princesa Celestia encerrada en su propia habitación las cosas no podían ser más complicadas. Tras algunos momentos el pequeño grupo se encontró frente a las puertas de las habitaciones personales de la princesa quien de inmediato se levanto de su lugar con una sincera sonrisa.

-Me da gusto ver que todas llegaron con bien al castillo – ante sus palabras el grupo asintió rápidamente en señal de respeto.

-Todas estamos bien princesa Celestia – agrego rápidamente Twilight, ante esto Celestia pareció relajarse levemente a lo cual con un rápido y elegante batir de sus alas llamo la atención de las chicas.

-Bien esas son grandes noticias, temía que fueran objeto de un ataque dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos- las elegantes alas regresaron a su anterior posición al costado de la gran y elegante alicornio – ahora mi fiel estudiante deben dirigirse al salón de los elementos y llevarlos consigo, debemos estar preparados para un posible ataque y es de suma importancia tenerlos – Twilight solo asintió ante sus palabras consciente de que, de ser Nightmare Moon quien atacaba seria más que necesario tener la única arma capaz de detenerla- al tenerlos en su posesión debemos averiguar el paradero de mi hermana – Celestia parecía estar dispuesta a continuar, sin embargo y sorpresivamente Fluttershy se adelanto un par de pasos extendiendo las alas al tiempo que su delicada voz se dejaba escuchar.

-El bosque Everfree – Celestia guardo silencio dando su total atención a la pequeña pegaso quien de inmediato bajó la cabeza apenada, la princesa por otro lado solo le esbozo una delicada y gentil sonrisa a lo cual Fluttershy prosiguió – b-bueno…cuando veníamos hacia acá notamos algo extraño en el bosque Everfree – ante esto el grupo asintió rápidamente.

-Fluttershy tiene razón princesa Celestia – Twilight se encamino de igual manera un par de pasos poniéndose al lado de su amiga quien de inmediato se relajo notoriamente – pudimos ver destellos rojos…y estoy segura que rayos también – Celestia asintió levemente.

-Si lo que dicen es cierto…es muy factible que mi hermana se encuentre en el bosque…ella es muy talentosa con la magia elemental – la elegante alicornio se sentó en el suelo con la mirada seria, sus alas se sacudieron un par de veces levemente mostrando que Celestia meditaba la información obtenida – podemos asumir que de ser cierto que Nightmare Moon ha vuelto se encuentre en el antiguo castillo – la mirada de la princesa se desvió hacia el bosque por la ventana – es un lugar solitario y peligroso, ningún poni se atrevería a entrar en el…el perfecto lugar para su regreso – dicho esto Celestia regreso su atención hacia el grupo, más específicamente su estudiante – Twilight como sabrás los elementos están protegidos tras una pared que solo yo puedo abrir, aun así temiendo una situación de esta naturaleza hice posible que Cadence pueda abrirla por ustedes, ve mi fiel estudiante y apresúrate hacia las antiguas ruinas, toda equestria cuenta con todas ustedes – sin decir más el grupo asintió emprendiendo la rápida carrera hacia los elementos.

Moon levanto el vuelo agitando sus negras alas con fuerza, la ola de llamas que se encaminaba hacia ella resplandeció brillantemente en la torre dejando tras de sí el olor de la roca chamuscada. Crimson sonrió levemente mostrando los colmillos, las llamas se mantuvieron al costado de sus fauces desapareciendo en el aire momentos después, sus alas se tensaron al instante y con una rápida sacudida las mismas lo elevaron a los cielos. Moon levanto la cabeza invocando el poder de los cielos, las nubes chocaron entre sí descargando su furia en sonoros y amenazadores truenos, los rayos salieron disparados hacia la tierra golpeándola erráticamente al tiempo que el joven dragón aceleraba el vuelo. Crimson abrió las fauces dejando escapar de la misma una gran bola de fuego, la letal orbe se encamino hacia Moon quien con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza comando a sus nubes a descargar su mortal carga, el rayo salió disparado en una fracción de segundo golpeando de lleno la mortal esfera, esta exploto iluminando los cielos en un brillante carmesí dejando tras de sí una estela de negro humo. Moon entrecerró los ojos observando con cuidado el lugar, el humo se sacudía de un lado a otro gracias a los fuertes vientos revelando momentos después una nueva serie de proyectiles, las mortales bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia ella a lo cual con gran agilidad la dama de la noche esquivo como si danzara en el aire. Crimson salió disparado por detrás del humo, su cuerpo refulgió por una fracción de segundo liberando la mortal aura de fuego, ante esto Moon emprendió la retirada elevándose con velocidad atravesando las oscuras nubes. Crimson gruño levemente, el oscuro color de su rival y el ambiente en el que luchaban le daba una importante ventaja, ante esto y consciente de que Moon trataría de llevarlo a una trampa el muchacho se detuvo a medio vuelo olisqueando sus alrededores. Moon sonrió escondida tras una gran nube, el joven pegadrake parecía confundido y perdido dándole una generosa oportunidad para atacar, sin intenciones de desaprovechar tal oportunidad Moon dejo que la magia tomara forma con lentitud, las hojas espectrales comenzaron a aparecer a una distancia segura cubiertas por las oscuras nubes que atenuaban su brillante color. Crimson se mantuvo en su lugar sin mover más que sus alas, el aroma de Moon provenía de algunos metros sobres su cabeza, aun así necesitaba que la alicornio se aproximara mas o de lo contrario solo seguiría gastando energía, así pues el muchacho intencionalmente le dio la espalda a su contrincante. Moon levanto la cabeza en una sonrisa macabra, la elegante espada floto suavemente frente suyo posicionándose para el ataque, los brillantes ojos centellearon y con un rápido movimiento su cuerpo se lanzo en picada hacia el muchacho, este de inmediato giro en su dirección mostrando los dientes acompañado de un rugido violento, por otro lado las espadas salieron disparadas de sus escondites lanzándose con velocidad hacia su objetivo, Moon sacudió la brillante hoja frente de si mientras el muchacho solo sonreía cínicamente.

Cadence inserto su cuerno en la cerradura con cuidado, al instante un suave destello rosado lleno el lugar abriendo las puertas lentamente. Twilight sonrió animada mientras la caja que contenía los elementos flotaba hacia ella en un destello mágico, al estar frente a si la cubierta se abrió revelando las gargantillas y corona que componían los elementos de la armonía.

-Tengo que reconocer que la princesa Celestia es muy sabia, preparar la cámara para una emergencia como esta fue una gran idea – todas las presentes asintieron levemente, las gargantillas volaron a sus respectivas dueñas dejando tras de sí un leve destello dorado. Las gemas refulgieron suavemente con cada color llenando la habitación. – es tiempo de irnos chicas...solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo – Cadence les miro por unos segundos, la rosada alicornio suspiro en su lugar levemente acercándose a su pequeña hermana frotando con suavidad su rostro en su cuello, ante esto Twilight respondió de igual manera – Todo estará bien Cadence…traeremos a la princesa Luna de vuelta sana y salva – Cadence asintió levemente.

-Lo se Twilight…aun así tengan cuidado – todas asintieron antes de salir en rápido galope hacia la puerta, Cadence se mantuvo en su lugar observándolas partir no sin sentir preocupación e incertidumbre.

Moon gruño entre dientes con la respiración agitada, su cuerpo lastimado y levemente chamuscado aun desprendía pequeñas y delgadas columnas de humo. Crimson por otro lado mostraba varios cortes finos a lo largo de su cuerpo, la sangre escurría muy levemente mostrando que ambos combatientes tras el último ataque habían salido heridos.

- De donde proviene tal poder…que motiva a un simple muchacho como tú para pelear tan fieramente – Crimson levanto la ceja levemente, las palabras de Moon parecían fuera de lugar en comparación con so comportamiento de momentos atrás.

- Porque tendría que darte una respuesta…lo que haga es asunto mío – Moon solo sacudió las alas causando que los últimos vestigios de humo desaparecieran, su semblante se mantuvo cerio y concentrado aun cuando la espada se relajó bajando un poco.

- Considéralo…mera curiosidad, un chico con tu fuerza…tu voluntad…tu pericia en combate es un acontecimiento único en Equestria…desde tiempos inmemorables los ponis han sido criaturas dóciles…incapaces de llegar a tal grado de violencia – Crimson solo soltó una carcajada divertida, sus fauces dejaron salir una leve llamarada la cual desapareció en el aire iluminando por un segundo su salvaje rostro.

- Por si no lo has notado…no soy un "poni" común – dichas estas palabras Crimson extendió las alas en todo su esplendor, la cola se sacudió tras de sí como un látigo golpeando el suelo con fuerza arrancándole un sonido seco.

-Tu herencia draconica es solo una parte del todo…mi interés…mi curiosidad es hacia lo que te motiva a luchar…- Moon entonces comenzó a caminar lentamente, trazando un círculo alrededor del muchacho quien la seguía con la vista a la expectativa de un nuevo ataque – el pretender que tus motivos son solo por amistad es un total absurdo…nadie en su sano juicio llevaría a cabo las acciones que tu as realizado – la alicornio sacudió la cabeza levemente, como si genuinamente no pudiera comprender los motivos del muchacho – con todo ese poder…con toda esa fuerza porque desperdiciarla en simples tonterías como esta…cuando podrías tener lo que quisieras…- Dichas estas palabras Moon suavizó su gesto, volviéndose incluso gentil – porque luchar contra mi muchacho…cuando juntos podemos hacer tanto…tener lo que deseemos…es a Luna a quien deseas? – la voz de Moon se volvió dulce, incluso seductora su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una bruma oscura la cual segundos después desapareció revelando a la princesa Luna quien lo miraba fijamente – puedo darte lo que deseas…solo tienes que jurar tu lealtad a mi…se mi campeón y juntos aremos de este mundo lo que deseemos – Moon comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el muchacho quien de igual manera había relajado su cuerpo levemente.

-Lo que quiera eh?- pregunto en una voz sorpresivamente tranquila, Moon asintió suavemente, su mirada gentil fija en el muchacho – y dime algo –la mirada del muchacho entonces se volvió fría y amenazadora, Moon se detuvo en seco aun manteniendo su gentil y seductor semblante – cuando ya no te sea mas de utilidad – ante estas palabras la alicornio sacudió su melena suavemente.

-Que cosas dices mi querido muchacho, un poder como el tuyo no es comparable con el de aquel tonto unicornio…desde un inicio supe cual sería su plan, sus deseos y maquinaciones…no joven Crimson Star…a diferencia de ese inútil mortal puedo ver el potencial y aprovecharlo…hacerlo florecer…ven conmigo y tendrás todo lo que desees…respeto, admiración, amor…todo será tuyo – Moon nuevamente acentuó su dulce voz, su flanco se movió de derecha a izquierda en un gesto seductor al cual Crimson solo soltó una risotada divertida.

-Valla…para ser alguien se dice es el odio y la envidia encarnada pareces saber mucho de sentimientos – Crimson levanto la cabeza en un gesto pretencioso, Moon por su parte solo entrecerró los ojos lamiéndose los labios levemente.

-Oh mi querido muchacho…eso es solo una parte del todo…ven conmigo…y te llevare a lugares que jamás has podido siquiera imaginar…- Moon nuevamente acentuó su femineidad, Crimson por otro lado suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza, ante esto Moon se detuvo en su lugar confundida – no me crees? – pregunto dulcemente, Crimson abrió los ojos los cuales centellearon con ese tono verde metálico, al instante una poderosa bola de fuego salió disparada hacia su dirección la cual apenas fue esquivada, Moon gruño entre dientes regresando a su verdadera forma con el rostro lleno de frustración – Muchacho insolente! – Crimson por su parte solo dejo salir una risotada cínica.

-En verdad me crees tan estúpido para tragarme semejante mentira?...realmente creíste que con unas cuantas palabras dulces y sacudir tu costado sería suficiente…valla, debes estar desesperada para caer tan bajo – el muchacho solo se paso la pata sobre la melena en un gesto despreocupado, su casco rozo levemente los largos y afilados cuernos arrancándoles unas cuantas chispas a lo cual momentos después Crimson levanto la cabeza exponiendo el cuello, su pata golpeo el suelo en un gesto retador acompañado de su voz – No me subestimes bastarda! – Moon apretó los labios fuertemente, Crimson pudo notar la frustración en su rostro a lo cual agrego – ahora es mi turno…dime, que es lo que te frustra mas…que un simple mocoso te este dando la paliza de tu vida…o que Luna tiene lo que tu deseas sin forzarlo y tú sigues eternamente sola, temida y usada como una forma para mandar a los potros a dormir – Moon golpeo el suelo fieramente, sus alas se desplegaron por completo acompañadas de una docena de hojas fantasmales las cuales se mantenían flotando apenas y moviéndose, Crimson sonrió levemente gruñendo por lo bajo, una pequeña bocanada de fuego salió por sus fosas nasales antes de que las mortales hojas salieran disparadas en dirección suya. Moon observo al muchacho con los ojos llenos de ira, las hojas silbaban pasando a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo al tiempo que el mismo esquivaba las mortales espadas son problema, la dama de la noche gruño iracunda golpeando el suelo nuevamente a lo cual un nuevo puñado de hojas mágicas salían disparadas del suelo mismo. Crimson levanto el vuelo al sentir la sacudida bajo sus cascos, las hojas le perseguían con velocidad en un intento por terminar con su vida. El viento silbo a su alrededor mientras aumentaba la velocidad, tras de sí las hojas dejaban estelas refulgentes de color azulado como si un sequito de fantasmas le persiguieran, el muchacho aumento la velocidad con un poderoso batir de sus alas ganando terreno ante las mortales hojas. Moon sacudió sus doloridas alas chirriando los dientes, el muchacho ya comenzaba a perderse de vista haciendo difícil el controlar sus hojas, ante esto Moon levanto el vuelto en veloz persecución. Las nubes se volvían cada vez más gruesas y oscuras, incluso con sus ojos de dragón comenzaba a serle difícil el distinguir las mortales hojas que para ese momento se movían erráticamente en todas direcciones, Crimson se lanzo en picada de inmediato pasando atravez de las nubes mientras los destellos azulados de las hojas se anunciaban por detrás de las oscuras nubes. Moon pudo notar el movimiento sobre su cabeza, al instante y esperando a su rival la fina espada se levanto hacia los cielos recibiendo una potente descarga la cual se mantuvo sobre la brillante hoja, Moon se relamió los labios esperando el momento en el que el muchacho emergiera. Las hojas aumentaron su velocidad acortando la distancia, Crimson asomo la cabeza segundos después tras una gran nube solo para notar como Moon le esperaba, la hoja refulgía con chispas saltando violentamente sobre su espada a lo cual el muchacho solo gruño dejando que su mortal aliento se condensara en su pecho, Moon gruño y se lanzo rápidamente hacia Crimson, las espadas fantasma salieron momentos después en un mortal arco cortando toda ruta de escape, Crimson solo abrió las fauces antes de que ambos combatientes chocaran en un mortal abrazo.

Celestia observaba atravez de la ventana de su habitación pensativa, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Twilight y sus amigas se marcharan con los elementos en busca de su hermana menor. El suave destello del escudo solo le recordaba la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, ella quien era considerada una diosa entre sus súbditos ahora solo podía esperar atrapada. Los pasos en el pasillo la hicieron girar el rostro con lentitud para notar de inmediato a dos ponis que se mantenían estáticos en su lugar, uno de ellos Shining Armor su capitán de guardia y a su lado una poni de oscuro pelaje ataviada en una elegante armadura de la guardia nocturna, Ebony Impulse la capitana designada de su hermana.

-Todas las defensas están completas princesa Celestia, la guardia solar protege los exteriores – al instante la poni dio un paso al frente saludando respetuosamente.

-La guardia nocturna tiene cubierto el cielo y los alrededores princesa – agrego rápidamente Ebony Impulse, Celestia solo asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Ahora solo podemos esperar y tener fe en Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas – Celestia entonces dudo por un momento, su mente no podía alejar la idea de que el joven pegadrake de algún modo también estaba inmiscuido en todo ese asunto, aun así no podía estar segura – Shining Armor…no hay ninguna novedad del joven Crimson Star? – Armor solo sacudió la cabeza.

- Me temo que no princesa…realmente no sabemos nada desde que desapareció – Ebony Impulse no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un salto sorpresivo, la chica estaba consciente de el apoyo que le había dado aun así y dadas las circunstancias Ebony con cautela intento abordar el asunto.

-Princesa Celestia, si me lo permite puedo preguntar cuál es la necesidad de saber su paradero? – Armor desvió la mirada levemente en su dirección, algo en su pregunta le parecía curioso mientras que Celestia con una leve sonrisa se incorporo acercándose hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Después de los eventos ocurridos en el pantano Shining Armor cree que el joven Crimson Star sabia más de lo que nos dijo – ante esto Armor asintió levemente.

-Tengo la impresión de que Crimson Star retuvo información importante…pero dado que la chica Trixie no recuerda nada él es el único que sabe que paso en ese lugar…y no puedo evitar pensar que él sabía algo de lo que está pasando en estos momentos…realmente hubiera sido útil que hablara con nosotros, aun así prefirió irse por su propia cuenta ignorando toda orden que se le dio…solo hizo las cosas más complicadas – Ebony solo levanto la ceja levemente, realmente le sorprendía que Armor pensara de esa manera dada la forma en la que lo trataba, después de todo el muchacho aunque talentoso era demasiado rígido en sus creencias.

-ya veo…bueno Armor no puedes culpar al muchacho por no hablar contigo…y con el debido respeto hacia la princesa era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos tenía mucho respeto mutuo… – Armor dirigió su total atención hacia la chica mirándola con seriedad.

-Ebony no creo que este sea el momento para discutir algo semejante – ante esto Ebony solo giro los ojos.

-Tal vez tengas razón…pero no me sorprende que Crimson no hablara contigo para nada – dicho esto Celestia con calma carraspeo la garganta llamando la atención de los dos capitanes.

-Cuando todo esto termine intentaremos resolver las diferencias…por ahora solo debemos mantenernos concentrados en la tarea presente..Ahora Ebony Impulse…estás segura que no sabes nada acerca del joven desaparecido? – Ebony no pudo evitar desviar la mirada levemente, al igual que con la princesa Luna le era imposible esconder algo en su presencia, mas aun cuando era observada tan directamente.

-Posiblemente…sepa algo-la chica se mordió el labio con una punzante sensación de culpa, tanto por delatar al joven como por retener información par la princesa.

-Y ese algo que podría ser?-pregunto en una suave y calmada voz, Armor por su parte solo se mantuvo quieto escuchando atentamente, aun así era notoria la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

-Bueno…no sé nada especifico…pero solo menciono algo acerca de necesitar un disfraz para ir a algún lugar…pero no sé nada mas al respecto – Celestia asintió levemente, Armor solo le miro con el entrecejo fruncido reprochándole en silencio, a los pocos segundos Celestia dirigió la mirada hacia Armor quien de inmediato centro toda su atención en la princesa.

-Envía un grupo de reconocimiento a Oatstown…tengo la impresión de que Crimson Star debió dirigirse hay – Armor golpeo el suelo con la pata antes de salir corriendo, Ebony por su parte se mantuvo en su lugar a la expectativa de la princesa – Ebony Impulse…que recorrió tu mente en el momento que tomaste esa decisión, Crimson Star no es un soldado…es un muchacho con un pasado…complicado…porque crees que fue una buena idea – Ebony se mordió el labio antes de dar un paso al frente cortando rápidamente las palabras de la princesa.

-Princesa Celestia con el debido respeto creo que Crimson Star es alguien en quien se puede confiar…-dicho esto la chica dio un paso al frente desviando la cabeza hacia un costado, Celestia se sentó en su lugar guardando silencio a lo cual la chica prosiguió – se…que no fue correcto…es un civil después de todo…aun así algo me hizo pensar que debía ayudarlo…por la seguridad de la princesa Luna y la suya – Celestia esbozó una cálida sonrisa ante sus palabras.

-Ebony Impulse, se que tenias buenas intenciones…solo esperemos que tu confianza y corazonada estén en lo correcto – sin decir más la chica se retiro de regreso a su puesto, Celestia solo se mantuvo observando atravez de la ventana a la expectativa.

()

El humo se mantenía aun en lo alto tras la súbita explosión de momentos atrás. El aliento mortal, las espadas fantasmales y la espada electrificada habían creado un poderoso choque de elementos que concluyo con un devastador resultado. Moon se incorporo pesadamente del suelo mientras el polvo y rocas diminutas caían de su maltrecho cuerpo, Crimson por su parte solo sacudió el cuerpo dolorido el cual ya denotaba varios cortes debido al gran filo de las espadas. Los dos combatientes se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, hasta el momento toda táctica había sido contrarrestada por el contrario, ya fuera con fuerza bruta, inteligencia o simple suerte. Crimson sacudió las alas sintiendo un dolor punzante en las mismas, no necesitaba mirar para saber que una de las hojas fantasma lo había alcanzado, Moon por su parte cojeaba levemente de la pata frontal derecha, una mancha rojiza mostraba el área que había recibido de lleno el poderoso aliento dejándola herida.

-Es una verdadera lástima que tal poder deba ser terminado – la fría voz de Moon resonó suavemente en el lugar, Crimson solo mantuvo la vista fija en la alicornio quien estiro las alas sacudiéndolas levemente levantando una diminuta nube de polvo bajo sus patas – pero no tengo más tiempo…no tengo mas paciencia…-la voz de Moon comenzó a ascender en tono, la energía mágica comenzó a arremolinarse nuevamente a su alrededor tomando forma rápidamente. Crimson gruño entre dientes, a pesar de todo lo sucedido y dicho Moon mostraba una gran capacidad para el combate, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, si esta era solo una parte de su poder que tan poderosa podría ser la dama de la noche en su mejor condición, Crimson sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, no tenía tiempo para esos pensamientos ya que en ese momento toda su atención debía estar centrada en la alicornio.

-Soy Nightmare Moon la ama y señora de la noche!- con un potente grito la magia tomo forma sobre su cuello, la energía acumulada giro y sacudió por unos segundos al tiempo que esta se contraía sobre sí misma, Moon levanto las patas frontales acompañada de un destello mágico el cual saturo el lugar con resplandeciente luz. Crimson se cubrió el rostro con el ala, la potente luz fue suficiente para iluminar varios metros a la redonda por unos momentos, al desaparecer la misma Moon se mostraba elegante y temible al mismo tiempo, alrededor de su cuello seis pares de medias lunas giraban sobre sí mismas creando lunas llenas de un azul cobalto brillante, las lunas por su parte parecían sumamente afiladas reluciendo con un material idéntico al de la espada que portaba. Moon sonrió levemente observando al muchacho, su esbelto cuerpo se incorporo en una elegante pose al levantar la pata frontal acompañada de las alas que se extendían en toda su envergadura.

-Es tiempo de terminar esta farsa muchacho, observa el instrumento de tu muerte el rosario de la luna! – Crimson abrió los ojos de par en par, las esferas se sacudieron sobre el cuello de Moon danzando como si tuvieran vida propia, estas giraron por un segundo alrededor de la alicornio para momentos después desprenderse en las medias lunas y seguir una a la otra como si de una cadena se tratase, la energía era visible entre cada parte formando un látigo letal. Moon solo sonrió macabramente mostrando los colmillos, el látigo salió disparado en dirección del muchacho el cual instintivamente interpuso las alas protegiéndose del impacto, al instante Crimson pudo sentir el tremendo poder de la nueva arma de Moon causando que todo su cuerpo fuera sacudido, sus rodillas se doblaron mediamente mientras la letal arma se levantaba por los cielos dispuesta para un segundo ataque. Crimson maldijo por lo bajo, su cuerpo se lanzo hacia un costado tan solo para observar como las medias lunas golpeaban el suelo destrozándolo por completo. El polvo se levanto tras el impacto, el suelo se podía notar quebrado y destrozado, Crimson supo de inmediato que esa era un arma letal y cualquier impacto directo significaría una dolorosa agonía, Moon por su parte deleitada con la reacción del muchacho comenzó a sacudir su látigo con demencia, las lunas golpeaban el suelo, las rocas y cualquier objeto que se interpusiera en su camino convirtiéndolo en polvo, Crimson por otro lado se limito a esquivar los veloces ataques intentando acortar la distancia entre Moon y el, después de todo aun cuando el arma fuese tan poderosa tendría problemas a corto alcance. Crimson dio un nuevo salto hacia un costado, el látigo golpeo el suelo dejando tras de sí una gran grieta donde la mágica arma había golpeado, al instante sus patas lo lanzaron como una flecha en ataque directo hacia Moon quien sonriente levanto y sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, al instante el muchacho se vio obligado a saltar por sobre la cabeza de la alicornio, las lunas mágicas se habían desprendido y reincorporado justo al frente de su ama protegiéndola en una fracción de segundo, Crimson gruño mostrando los dientes por detrás de Moon quien con calma y lentitud dio la media vuelta mirándolo con desprecio.

-Te di oportunidades para retirarte…incluso para ser mi fiel sirviente…ahora sufre en desesperación y eterna agonía pues tu muerte está cerca! – Moon sacudió su letal arma sobre su cabeza, Crimson la observo apretando los dientes, tenía que pensar rápido si quería salir en una pieza de ese combate.

Los pegasos sacudían sus alas fuertemente, la tormenta que se había formado en torno al bosque Everfree hacia sumamente difícil el avance del grupo quien con miradas llenas de preocupación solo podían observar a lo lejos los destellos carmesí y azules que chocaban uno contra otro. Twilight se mantenía aferrada fuertemente a su carruaje solo mirando por momentos a sus amigas que de igual manera parecían preocupadas y tensas, el aire les sacudió las melenas dejando detrás de sí una desagradable sensación de peligro acompañada de un escalofrío grupal que les sacudió el cuerpo.

-T-Twilight…crees que…la princesa Luna…Nightmare Moon esté realmente en ese lugar? – La débil voz de Fluttershy apenas y fue escuchada, el fuerte viento hacia la comunicación complicada y más aun para la inocente pegaso.

-No lo sé Fluttershy…pero temo que es posible – la respuesta de la unicornio causo que sus amigas torcieran los rostros en señal de pesar, inmediatamente eh intentando aligerar la carga emocional la chica sonrió cálidamente a sus compañeras – pero no se preocupen…ya derrotamos a Nightmare Moon una vez…podemos hacerlo si nos mantenemos unidas – ante estas palabras todas respondieron de igual manera, con una cálida sonrisa.

- Y…que hay de…Crimson…será él quien esta hay? – nuevamente las miradas se volvieron de incertidumbre y preocupación, por una parte apenas conocían al muchacho, aun así tanto Twilight como Fluttershy no pudieron evitar pensar que dicha pregunta ya estaba respondida.

-No puedo saberlo Fluttershy…esperemos que no…no quiero imaginar que le haría Nightmare Moon de topárselo…es tan…-Twilight parecía tener dificultad al escoger sus palabras Fluttershy inmediatamente levanto la voz ganando la atención de sus amigas.

- C-cuando estuvimos en el bosque…fue tan…valiente…n-nunca se rindió…no flaqueo…- Applejack asintió levemente ante sus palabras mientras sujetaba su sombrero evitando que los fuertes vientos lo mandaran volando.

-No es un poni que se eche para atrás fácilmente…puedes ver en sus ojos que tiene mucho coraje - Rarity por su parte dirigió su mirada hacia la zona donde el antiguo castillo se encontraba.

-En Ponyville pude verlo proteger a un pequeño potro que casi es aplastado en una construcción…huso su propio cuerpo para hacerlo…cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar que saldría lastimado…y aun así no le importo…no miro atrás – nuevamente la inocente pegaso de rosada melena se dejo escuchar.

-No le importa lo que le pase…- el grupo asintió en silencio, a pesar de lo poco que habían tratado al muchacho todas estaban seguras que bajo su duro exterior había un muchacho de buen corazón.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos – dijo finalmente Twilight – por favor apresúrense! – grito la unicornio a los pegasos que jalaban de los carruajes, estos mirándose entre ellos asintieron agitando las alas fuertemente.

(())

Crimson levanto el vuelo evitando el último ataque del letal látigo, este le paso rozando el costado dejando tras de sí una diminuta pero ardiente marca. Moon solo seguía con la mirada al muchacho con los ojos llenos de placer, hasta el momento el muchacho se había visto imposibilitado de contraatacar causando que la oscura alicornio comenzara a jugar con él. Los ataques se volvían lenta y sistemáticamente más crueles buscando acorralarlo y presionarlo, Crimson se movía con agilidad abrumadora escapando de los ataques pero aun así su cuerpo denotaba ya varias marcas donde las lunas habían logrado tocarlo por momentos.

-Baila mi marioneta! – grito frenéticamente Moon mientras sacudía su letal arma – danza para tu ama hasta que no puedas más! Dame el gusto de verte quebrado como un miserable muñeco! – las letales lunas se lanzaron en amplio arco lateral, Crimson gruño levemente esperando hasta el último momento en el cual usando los filos en sus alas redirigió el ataque, las chispas volaron fieramente mientras el muchacho mostraba en el rostro el esfuerzo que realizaba, Moon sonrió sádicamente, el látigo giro sobre su cabeza con velocidad cayendo rápidamente en picada sobre el muchacho, este observo el arma mientras sus fauces se abrían dejando escapar una tremenda llamarada, el fuego salió dispersado en todas dirección al tiempo que brutal sonido del látigo se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar acompañado de un alarido de dolor, Moon se relamió los labios placenteramente, aquel grito había sido de lo más gratificante mientras el brillante destello de su arma se combinaba en un tono purpureo, la alicornio jalo con suavidad su arma sin embargo esta parecía estar atorado, con una sonrisa divertida Moon supuso que simplemente había aplastado la cabeza del muchacho, ante esto un segundo jalón fue realizado con el mismo resultado, Moon entrecerró los ojos levemente, intentando observar atravez de las crepitantes llamas pero antes de poder notar algo un violento tirón le hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa, las llamas se sacudieron con violencia al tiempo que su cuerpo voló por los aires sujeto por su propia arma para instantes después ser estrellada contra el piso con brutalidad, Moon pudo sentir todo su cuerpo gritar en dolor pero antes que pudiera reaccionar la alicornio comenzó a girar sin parar, las llamas se disiparon mostrando al muchacho quien por las fauces sostenía el brillante látigo dejando escapar constantemente su letal aliento, Moon maldijo por lo bajo antes de ser estrellada dos, tres cuatro veces contra todo objeto que había alrededor, su concentración fallo momentos después haciendo que su cuerpo saliera dando tumbos terminando por estrellarse contra una de las pocas paredes aun en pie del viejo castillo. Las llamas se sacudieron una segunda vez, las alas del muchacho se sacudieron disipando las mismas en todas direcciones dejando a su paso pequeñas áreas chamuscadas que desaparecían momentos después sin alguna material que las mantuviera vivas, Moon levanto la cabeza pesadamente, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente mientras podía observar claramente el rostro maltrecho del muchacho, el ojo cerrado y cubierto de sangre y aun así el paso del joven pegadrake era firme y decidido, aun cuando su cuerpo se mostraba cubierto de heridas.

-Esa cosa…si que era un arma- respondió el muchacho en un tono cerio – aun así requería de tu concentración completa…es por eso que no te movías de tu lugar…me tomo tiempo averiguarlo…- Moon apretó los dientes furiosa, su cuerpo reaccionaba de igual manera obligándola a levantarse, al instante y con un gruñido de dolor pudo darse cuenta que una de sus alas estaba completamente rota, la sensación lacerante de dolor solo la llenaba de mas y mas furia mientras el muchacho continuaba caminando en su dirección – pero finalmente me di cuenta que mientras estuvieras usándolo se convertía en una vía de dos carriles…en otras palabras podía usarlo en tu contra – Crimson esbozó una sonrisa cínica y satisfecha, la cola se sacudió levemente tras de si mientras ladeaba la cabeza presuntuosamente – eres buena…pero yo soy mejor – Moon tuvo suficiente del muchacho, la dama de la noche se incorporo por completo gritando y sacudiéndose salvajemente, los truenos llenaron los cielos acompañados de las nubes que se arremolinaban creando un terrible tornado que sacudió todo el lugar, Crimson por su parte solo estiro las patas en señal de continuar el combate – vamos vieja bruja no tienes nada mejor!? – la alicornio no respondió, su cuerpo salió disparado como una flecha apuntando directamente al pecho del muchacho, este dando un salto hacia su costado esquivo el primer ataque golpeándole con la cola el flanco acompañado de una risa burlona – vamos Moon puedes hacer algo mejor que eso! – Moon enfurecida derrapo sobre el suelo dando un medio giro, las chispas volaron en todas direcciones acompañadas de su voz que solo desprendía furia.

-Mocoso insolente no te burlaras de Nightmare Moon! – las patas de Moon se movían con velocidad tremenda, el largo cuerno se sacudía como una terrible lanza que solo buscaba sangre, Crimson por otro lado continuaba esquivando las terribles embestidas, golpeándola en el flanco, la cabeza o el pecho, Moon solo se enfurecía mas y mas enervada y frustrada al punto que se volvía mas y mas agresiva.

- Que pasa Moon…el dragón malo te esta acosando?...deberías sentirte feliz…seguramente soy el primero en tocar ese empolvado flanco en más de mil años…mas con ese carácter que tienes…no quiero conocer al pobre bastardo que termine como tu marido – Moon solo salió disparada a toda velocidad, Crimson entrecerró los ojos preparándose para la embestida, esta sin embargo y a pocos metros del muchacho se vio mejorada radicalmente con la súbita aparición de una docena de espadas fantasmales, estas salieron disparadas hacia el frente cubriendo un amplio arco lateral, las alas del muchacho se sacudieron una vez enviándolo justo sobre la cabeza de la alicornio quien gruñendo derrapo girando sobre su propio eje, al tocar el suelo el muchacho de inmediato pudo sentir como algo lo sostenía firmemente contra el suelo, al mirar abajo pudo notar como dos pares de lunas le sujetaban por las patas traseras, Crimson maldijo por lo bajo notando como Moon salía disparada en salvaje carrera en su dirección, lo que ocurrió después paso en una fracción de segundo.

La sangre goteaba lentamente del pecho del muchacho, la pared de roca detrás de si se mostraba quebrada y al punto de la caída, el largo cuerno de Moon salía por detrás de su cuerpo mientras la dama de la noche solo respiraba agitada con una sonrisa macabra, sus brillantes ojos no dejaban de mirar con desprecio al muchacho quien solo se sujetaba con las patas del cuerno que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, Moon se relamió los labios levemente degustando el vital liquido carmesí.

-Y al final…soy yo quien sale victoriosa – Moon dio un paso atrás, su cuerpo sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, su mirada se desvió hacia arriba notando una sonrisa satisfecha de parte del muchacho.

- Sabes…los mercenarios tiene un dicho…a veces tienes que sacrificar un poco de carne…para capturar a la presa! – Moon solo pudo mirar horrorizada como las fauces del muchacho se cerraban sobre su cuerno, sus patas se movieron frenéticamente hacia atrás en un intento por liberarse, aun así las alas del muchacho y cola se habían sujetado con fiereza tanto a la pared como viejas raíces de un árbol que crecía torcido atravez de la pared evitándole cualquier forma de escape, las llamas salieron disparadas con todo su poder llenando los restos del castillo con un mar de ardientes llamas carmesí.

El grupo soltó un grito ahogado, el viejo castillo estaba ya a la vista más sin embargo el mismo se encontraba cubierto en un mar de brillantes llamas, aun no podían distinguir nada en el lugar aun así podían confirmar la presencia del desaparecido pegadrake.

- Crimson…- la voz de Fluttershy se dejo escuchar aterrada, llena de angustia mientras las llamas se sacudían con violencia de un lado a otro, Twilight solo se mordió el labio sintiendo que tal vez habían llegado demasiado tarde.

- Por favor rápido tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible! – el grito de la chica no llego a orejas sordas, los pegasos agitaron sus alas con todas sus fuerzas esperando al igual que la unicornio llegar a tiempo al lugar.

Moon sintió un dolor como jamás había sentido en toda su existencia, su cuerpo yacía contra el suelo a varios metros de distancia del muchacho quien de igual manera jadeaba con dificultad, la oscura alicornio intento incorporarse con poco resultado, la cabeza le dolía tremendamente mientras poco a poco notaba como su armadura desaparecía en una nube de oscuro humo. Los pasos acompasados del muchacho se dejaron escuchar sin problema alguno, Moon levanto la vista jadeando mientras notaba claramente como su cuerno aun se mantenía atravesando al muchacho, este la miraba con su único y brillante ojo verde sonriendo cínicamente.

- No fue uno de mis mejores planes…pero tenía que asegurarme que no pudieras escapar…y que mejor manera que obligándote a lanzarte a ti misma como un animal salvaje – Moon nuevamente intento levantarse de su lugar, sus patas apenas y respondían haciendo que trastabillara como un potro recién nacido.

-Tu…TU! – grito enardecida – no creas que has ganado! Podrás haberme derrotado esta vez pero al final la victoria será mía! Si no puedo reinar este mundo al menos me llevare conmigo a tu querida princesa! – Crimson abrió su ojo completamente, la alicornio comenzó si sacudirse con violencia mientras la magia se arremolinaba erráticamente a su alrededor, el humo purpureo apareció lentamente bajo sus patas mientras la miasma parecía tomar forma, esta se sacudió como un monstruo amorfo con cientos de tentáculos que se movían con vida propia, Crimson gruño entre dientes obligándose a si mismo a moverse en su dirección, el cuerpo clamaba por descanso pero aun así haciendo caso omiso de sus heridas se lanzo nuevamente contra su contrincante.

- No te lo permitiré maldita bruja! – los ojos de Moon centellearon fieramente, la miasma continuaba arremolinándose a su alrededor creando un circulo oscuro que amenazaba con envolverla, Crimson golpeo la cabeza de la alicornio con la propia, obligando al misma a retroceder por un segundo mientras el muchacho presionaba fieramente su frente contra la de Moon quien de igual manera forcejeaba.

- No puedes detenerme muchacho, destruirte todo este maldito lugar contigo y tu princesa! No quedara nada! – la miasma se sacudió mas fieramente, Crimson solo gruño violentamente.

A lo lejos en Oatstown la que alguna vez fuera la mansión de Silver Chain se mantenía solitaria y en silencio, las ruinas de lo que fuera su estudio secreto se sacudieron fieramente para segundos después con una tremenda explosión ver salir de las mismas una esfera de roca que salía disparada hacia los cielos, la gente del pueblo contaría del extraño objeto que de la nada surco los cielos como un cometa en llamas dirigiéndose hacia el bosque Everfree.

Moon no comprendía que estaba pasando, el miasma parecía alentarse con la presencia del muchacho quien aun sin fuerza, herido y al borde del colapso continuaba interponiéndose en su camino.

-Porque! – Grito furiosa Moon – Como es posible que un simple mocoso como tú oponga tanta resistencia! – ante esto Crimson solo rugió furiosamente, las llamas escaparon de sus fauces alcanzando el miasma que retrocedía ante la luz por momentos.

- Yo nunca me rindo harpía mal nacida! Podrás romper mis alas mi cuerpo y mis huesos pero jamás me detendrás! – Moon solo pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, en toda su existencia jamás se había toda con una voluntad tan fiera y decidida.

- Entonces muere mocoso insolente! – la miasma se sacudió nuevamente, los tentáculos se arremolinaron con fuerza cubriendo a los dos cuerpos antes de que una esfera de roca callera justo en el medio de los dos, esta se quebró y rompió en miles de pedazos acompañada de un fuerte destello carmesí, el miasma se sacudió ante el brillante destello creando una esfera de luz y oscuridad que se sacudía en combate.

Los carruajes arribaron a poca distancia del castillo, la luz llenaba el lugar y sin esperar más las seis amigas se dirigieron a toda velocidad al centro de la misma, al llegar al castillo solo pudieron notar un campo de batalla destrozado y chamuscado y en el centro del mismo una esfera de brillante luz carmesí rodeada de una masa amorfa del miasma que se sacudía y chillaba…como si ambas fuerzas lucharan por el control de las dos siluetas que eran apenas visibles en su interior, una de ellas una figura de alas emplumadas, la otra un cuerpo más pequeño de alas y cola draconica.

-P-pero…que paso aquí – fue lo único que pudo decir Twilight observando horrorizada el campo de batalla, todas se mantuvieron en su lugar por un instante sin decir palabra hasta que la dulce pegaso de rosada melena dio un paso al frente, la mirada llena de preocupación.

- Crimson…que paso aquí – se pregunto en voz alta observando las dos siluetas que apenas y eran visibles.


	28. Chapter 28 Voluntad

Y lo termine...la verdad este capitulo salio practicamente solo y espero lo disfruten, como en los anteriores les dejare marcas para musica que espero los ayude a disfrutar mas los momentos puestos aqui y pues sin mas les dejo este nuevo capitulo y espero lo disfruten mucho:

()

Final Fantasy IV (US II) - Boss Fight Battle Theme Guitar Cover

(())

Longing - Gackt [with lyrics]

((()))

Baschfire befriends Eurobeat Brony and Not a Clever Pony - Lower the moon (Epic Descent)

Y pues bueno...disfruten los veo en el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

Voluntad

Las imágenes volaban rápidamente por la mente de Crimson, recuerdos vividos de lo sucedido momentos atrás. Moon se sacudía frenéticamente contra el suelo en un desesperado intento por liberarse del joven pegadrake que la había engañado, las llamas salieron disparadas como una mortal marejada en todas direcciones quemando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. El rugido del muchacho se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar mientras el cuerpo de Moon era estrellado con tal violencia en el suelo que el mismo se cuarteo, el largo y elegante cuerno brillaba al rojo vivo al contacto con las llamas haciendo que en el momento del impacto el mismo se quebrara por completo, fue en ese momento que Moon salió dando tumbos perdiendo gran parte de su poder. Crimson revivió ese momento un par de veces más antes de que su mente regresara a ese extraño suceso acompañado de una brillante luz carmesí, no podía comprender que era pero si sabía que de alguna manera era la razón por la que se encontraba en ese extraño lugar. Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por la más profunda oscuridad que jamás había presenciado, al instante la mente del muchacho dio un salto, su pata se movió instintivamente hacia su pecho para notar de inmediato que el cuerno de Moon no se encontraba hay, acto seguido aun a falta de visión Crimson comenzó a moverse con cuidado, sintiendo sus patas, cola y alas solo para darse cuenta que el dolor y heridas habían desaparecido, así mismo tras pasar la pata sobre la cabeza pudo darse cuenta que sus cuernos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la mente del muchacho divago confundida, recordaba vívidamente su combate mas sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo había dado a parar a esa oscuridad, varios pensamientos cruzaron fugazmente hasta que con un leve suspiro se permitió escuchar su propia voz la cual resonó en un eco solitario.

-Estoy muerto?- su mente no podía descartar esa posibilidad, después de todo se había enfrentado a una de las criaturas más poderosas conocidas en Equestria. Las palabras resonaron en sí mismas por varios segundos, como si el mundo mismo le hiciera la pregunta una y otra vez esperando una respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos Crimson apretó los dientes, el corazón le latía rápidamente acompañado de una sensación de frustración que le recorría todo el cuerpo – no…no puedo estar muerto…aun no…-el fuego en su interior se avivo rápidamente, podía sentirlo formarse y crecer en su pecho, por instinto y costumbre el muchacho dejo que el fuego escapara de sus fauces como siempre hacia solo para notar que las brillantes llamas carmesí iluminaban el mundo alrededor. Por una fracción de segundo Crimson pudo notar que lo que lo rodeaba no era solo oscuridad, era "algo" que parecía respirar como si tuviera vida, una segunda llamarada apareció de inmediato iluminando nuevamente esta vez mostrando paredes irregulares y abultadas que se escurrían en sí mismas, como si las mismas estuvieran cubiertas de una sustancia aceitosa y pegajosa, Crimson palpo el suelo bajo sus cascos mas concienzudamente para notar que aunque firme al mismo tiempo lo que tenía por debajo parecía tener leves movimientos, su mente se sacudió violentamente, algo en el fondo le advertía de un peligro inminente y dejándose llevar por sus instintos se lanzo hacia un costado, al instante pudo sentir como algo había golpeado justo donde momentos atrás se encontraba y reaccionando acorde las fauces se abrieron dejando escapar una gran bola de fuego, esta impacto de lleno en el suelo arrancando un dolorido chillido que resonó por todo el lugar. Crimson observo con sorpresa y repudio al mismo tiempo, las brillantes llamas iluminaron lo que parecía ser una especie de caverna, y al centro donde el fuego había impactado una masa amorfa de tentáculos que se retorcía dolorida.

-Miasma…esto es el miasma – se dijo a si mismo Crimson observando con repudio la figura, el muchacho giro el rostro en todas direcciones notando que donde quiera que estuviese era una forma sellada completamente. La figura se sacudió por unos momentos más antes de que las llamas comenzaran a apagarse, Crimson solo torció la boca en un gesto despectivo antes de abrir las fauces y descargar un chorro de fuego sobre la miserable figura, esta se sacudió por segunda vez con agonizantes chillidos antes de quedar inerte por completo, la sensación de calor lleno al mucho hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, como si la desaparición de la criatura le quitara un peso de encima y al instante la caverna comenzó a desmoronarse.

El mundo tras la caverna era lúgubre y tenebroso, las paredes parecían estar echas de materia viva la cual se removía lenta y asquerosamente, un negro y oleoso material parecía escurrir de todos la dos cada pocos segundos causando que Crimson torciera la boca asqueado, sus pasos resonaron suavemente a cada momento como si cada uno de ellos pisara un charco lodoso y denso. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales el muchacho ando sin rumbo aparente, la continua sensación de ser observado era más que evidente causando que Crimson se mantuviera alerta en todo momento. A lo lejos tras varios minutos más el joven pegadrake logro divisar una pequeña saliente sobre lo que consideraba una diminuta colina, sus pasos lo llevaron a la misma mientras lograba divisar a lo lejos el lugar donde se encontraba. Al igual que el extraño lugar donde había aparecido las paredes de todo el lugar parecían respirar cada pocos segundos, el extraño material goteaba constantemente creando asquerosos sonidos del material al caer y chocar contra el suelo, Crimson giro lentamente la cabeza tomando especial cuidado en los detalles, buscando algún camino o saliente, algún indicio que le diera una pista hacia dónde dirigirse. El joven pegadrake suspiro muy levemente, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado observando no había descubierto nada, el muchacho comenzaba a frustrarse hasta que escucho un muy leve murmullo, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato a la expectativa de un ataque el cual nunca llego, momentos después levantando la cabeza Crimson se mantuvo en total silencio, el murmullo se dejó escuchar nuevamente a lo cual y con sumo cuidado comenzó a andar en la dirección que le parecía provenía el sonido.

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud, la mente de Crimson podía no solo percibir la agresividad del lugar sino también prácticamente palparla, era como si cada paso le invitara a gritar y sacudirse violentamente en contra de un enemigo inexistente, su cuerpo reaccionaba de igual manera, tensándose con el deseo de golpear cualquier cosa cercana, aun así el muchacho por otro lado sentía muy dentro de sí que no debía ceder ante tales impulsos, su instinto lo prevenía de tal acto. El camino se bifurcó momentos después, las orejas se mantuvieron altas en todo momento hasta que el murmullo se convirtió en una voz profunda que provenía del pasillo izquierdo, con cuidado y paso seguro Crimson avanzó por el mismo notando como se hacía más pequeño a cada momento, pasados algunos minutos el joven pegadrake se arrastraba casi al ras de suelo hasta notar a lo lejos el final del extraño túnel.

El túnel desemboco en una caverna de buen tamaño, al igual que todo el lugar las paredes respiraban y secretaban el oleoso liquido, Crimson asomo la cabeza con cuidado observando cada rincón del lugar en busca de la fuente de la misteriosa voz, tras unos momentos el muchacho noto algo fuera de lo normal, al centro de la caverna había una sombra oscura, esta sin embargo a diferencia de las paredes que a momentos parecían absorber la oscuridad y convertirla en nada la misteriosa mancha parecía crearla. Crimson se mantuvo agazapado observando la sombra, esta solo se movía a momentos como la flama de una vela que recibe una paulatina brisa, su mente se centro completamente en la misteriosa sombra y asumiendo que posiblemente era la fuente del miasma se preparo para lanzarse al combate, debía ser rápido y preciso pues solo tendría una oportunidad para ganar una ventaja con el elemento sorpresa. Su cuerpo se impulso fuertemente contra el suelo saliendo disparado como una flecha, las alas se mantuvieron pegadas al cuerpo hasta el último momento donde con un poderoso golpe lo impulsaron en dirección de la sombra con velocidad aumentada y renovada, las fauces se abrieron mostrando los dientes dispuestas a descargar el mortal aliento. La sombra se sacudió fuertemente, como si se diera cuenta del repentino ataque contrayéndose en sí misma, Crimson descargo su aliento con toda su fuerza iluminando por completo el lugar, aun así antes de tocar el suelo pudo sentir como una fuerza invisible lo golpeaba lanzándolo contra el suelo dando tumbos sin control, tras unos momentos el muchacho logro recuperar el balance derrapando los últimos metros contra el suelo apretando los dientes, las llamas se sacudieron por unos momentos antes de que las mismas fueran disipadas hacia los costados dejando tras de sí a la misteriosa sombra sin daño alguno.

- Fuego…en un lugar de eterna oscuridad – la voz de inmediato evocaba un tiempo olvidado, algo en el elegante tono hacia que Crimson no pudiera pensar más que en una época lejana a su propio tiempo – quien aparece ante mi presencia… - al decir las últimas palabras la misteriosa sombra comenzó a contraerse en si misma tomando forma, Crimson abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido mientras la figura se transformaba en un alto y elegante equino de largas alas emplumadas, un brillante cuerno se elevaba hacia los cielos acompañado de una melena tan brillante como la plata más pura, el pelaje era de un tono oscuro como la noche este sin embargo parecía irradiar una luz fugaz comparable solamente al nacimiento y muerte de una estrella, como si uno observara el cosmos mismo y a la creación en todo su esplendor, Crimson sintió la terrible necesidad de dar un paso atrás y echar a correr, al mismo tiempo algo en su interior se sacudió salvajemente con un odio profundo que simplemente no podía comprender, su sangre hervía al tiempo que con un gruñido frustrado se plantaba firmemente contra el suelo, ante esto la sombra tras haber dado un par de pasos en su dirección se detuvo, como si la reacción le pareciera curiosa – no huyes…aun cuando tu instinto natural clama por hacerlo – la figura dio un paso más al frente, Crimson reacciono de inmediato, su cuerpo demostraba la tensión y la lucha interna y aun así el muchacho temblorosamente dio un paso de igual manera.

()

-Un…alicornio…- respondió con un tono bajo – quien rayos…eres tu – la voz del muchacho retomo fuerza levemente, el alicornio por otro lado levantando la cabeza observo al muchacho en silencio, como si midiera su temple, acto seguido una descarga eléctrica saturo todo el lugar, Crimson pudo sentir como los pelos de su melena se erizaban acompañados de una dolorosa y continua sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, respondiendo a tal agresión Crimson gruño y rugió descargando su mortal aliento en una poderosa bola de fuego, el mortal proyectil salió a gran velocidad mas sin embargo a escasos metros de su blanco esta choco y se disipo en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido. El alicornio solo sacudió la larga y elegante cola, sus brillantes ojos azules observaron con detenimiento al muchacho para segundos después con un destello de los mismos proyectarlo hacia la pared, Crimson sostuvo un gruñido de dolor tras caer al suelo estrepitosamente, su mente intentaba encontrar una explicación a lo que había sucedido mas sin embargo no podía darse tal lujo, el alicornio apenas y movió la cabeza al tiempo que el aire se cargo nuevamente de electricidad, Crimson instintivamente se lanzo a un costado evitando una gigantesca chispa que había sido creada de la nada. El muchacho solo miro con sorpresa el lugar donde segundos antes había estado parado, el suelo estaba chamuscado y cargado de una azulada luz que brin coteaba en los alrededores, ante esto y con nuevos bríos Crimson rugió ferozmente lanzándose al combate, sus alas se sacudieron con fuerza elevándolo por el techo de la caverna antes de lanzarse a sí mismo como un brillante proyectil, el alicornio por su parte no se movió. Crimson pudo sentir como su cuerpo era repelido violentamente, por segunda vez se encontró contra la pared, el dolor le recorría mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando recuperar el balance, el alicornio por otro lado se mantenía estático e inmutable.

- Lentamente comprendes tu posición…despierta a la desesperación inminente de tu derrota…corre por tu vida…y cae en eterna oscuridad – las palabras del misterioso alicornio sacudieron a Crimson en lo más profundo de su ser, aun así negándose a creer tales palabras el aguerrido pegadrake se lanzo nuevamente, su cuerpo centelleando en un tono carmesí.

-Hablas demasiado!- Crimson dejó que tres grandes bolas de fuego salieran disparadas de sus fauces, las brillantes esferas chocaron explotando en un mar de llamas al tiempo que sin esperar Crimson se lanzaba nuevamente, su cuerpo fue detenido nuevamente por esa extraña fuerza invisible mientras el fuego era disipado y sacudido hacia los costados despareciendo por completo, el alicornio mantuvo contacto directo con el muchacho mientras este se sacudía levitando lentamente en el aire.

- Porque pelear con un enemigo que no puedes derrotar…porque luchar cuando tu cuerpo…tu mente y tu espíritu te dictan lo contrario – Crimson estaba ya a un metro del suelo, su cuerpo paralizado e imposibilitado para moverse, su mirada aun así era desafiante y agresiva – tus miedos…tus temores…tales sentimientos son tu perdición…luchas una pelea perdida muchacho – el cuerpo del joven pegadrake entonces comenzó a sacudirse en todas direcciones, como si fuera una simple marioneta sujeta por hilos controlada por un titiritero – comienzas a entender…que el miedo…la desesperación es lo único que te aguarda – los miembros de Crimson se estiraron en su totalidad, el joven solo observaba, aun así su cuerpo comenzó a brillar nuevamente con ese brillante tono carmesí.

- Y…que – respondió dificultosamente, el alicornio ante esto guardo silencio observándolo detenidamente – el…miedo…prueba que…estoy vivo! – el gruñido del muchacho se hizo evidente, su pata superior derecha comenzó a sacudirse mostrando que comenzaba a resistir el efecto – la…desesperación…se supera con determinación! – nuevamente el muchacho comenzó a sacudirse, esta vez todo su cuerpo se retorcía – no importa quién sea mi enemigo! – Crimson rugió fieramente, las llamas comenzaron a rodearlo al tiempo que su cuerpo caía al suelo golpeando pesadamente, su cola se sacudió fieramente mientras levantaba la cabeza donde los brillantes ojos verdes se volvían salvajes – los destrozare a todos! – Crimson rugió con toda su fuerza, la caverna se sacudió como si estuviera amedrentada, el alicornio por otro lado estiro las patas levemente tomando una posición mas firme.

- Soy la materia – al decir esto su ala derecha se desplego por completo en toda su envergadura – soy la antimateria – acompañada del ala izquierda que de igual manera se desplegaba – puedo ver tu pasado y tu futuro – la figura dio un par de pasos al frente, Crimson pudo sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo sacudirse, el instinto le demandaba a gritos que huyera – yo consumo el tiempo…y te consumiré a ti! – el grito final le helo la sangre, Crimson pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar sin razón alguna, el cuerpo lo traicionaba lentamente retrocediendo.

- Crimson…- una voz llego hasta sus orejas, débil y lejana como un murmullo que se perdía en el viento, la imagen de Luna apareció en su mente mientras el muchacho apretaba los dientes, su cuerpo se detuvo en su lugar al tiempo que el alicornio detenía su marcha.

-Mas oscuro que una noche sin luna! – el primer paso se encendió en llamas iluminando la zona contigua – Mas rojo que la sangre en mis venas! – el tono de la voz aumento en fuerza convirtiéndose en un alarido violento – Siente el rugido de la bestia y tiembla ante su nombre! – el cuerpo del muchacho se vio rodeado por aquellas llamas carmesí, el fuego lo cubría por completo haciendo que las paredes se sacudieran como si pudieran sentirlas sobre sí mismas – Soy Crimson Star la pesadilla carmesí! – las llamas se sacudieron violentamente, la figura del muchacho se vio cubierta por un aura tan brillante como un pequeño sol, aun así su cuerpo se mantenía sin cambio alguno, el muchacho sin embargo no dio cuenta de esto pues su mente estaba centrada en su enemigo quien lo miraba con el gesto cerio.

- Superas el miedo con una voluntad que no había visto en milenios…que puede motivar a un simple muchacho a enfrentar un rival que no puede derrotar – Crimson solo sacudió la cabeza furioso, las llamas escapaban de sus fauces continuamente en un gesto retador.

- Mis motivos no te importan bastardo! – el cuerpo del muchacho se movió velozmente en pequeños saltos, la distancia se acorto rápidamente hasta que Crimson se encontraba a poca distancia del alicornio, su cuerpo se lanzo fuertemente contra este en una violenta embestida solo para chocar y ser repelido por una fuerza invisible, el alicornio no se inmuto ni movió solo siguiendo con la vista al muchacho que había salido disparado hacia atrás varios metros.

- Que te motiva joven heredero de la sangre de dragón – Crimson no respondió, su cuerpo ya se lanzaba nuevamente en un violento ataque el cual de igual manera impactaba en contra de aquella fuerza invisible, esta vez sin embargo el muchacho forcejeaba contra la misma observando con furia al alicornio, este a su vez respondió el gesto centrando sus brillantes ojos azules en los contrarios.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo! – rugió el muchacho dejando que las llamas escaparan libremente, las paredes se sacudieron por segunda vez temerosas de la luz que las mismas generaban.

- No puedes ganar muchacho…desiste y tu fin cera rápido e indoloro – el cuerpo de Crimson se sacudió violentamente, algo lo empujaba con una fuerza increíble haciéndolo derrapar contra el suelo, podía sentir como la presión era superior a cualquier cosa que jamás había sentido en toda su vida, aun así y con lentitud sus pasos comenzaron a ganar terreno, acortando muy lentamente la distancia entre él y el alicornio.

- Al demonio con tus palabras! – la respuesta de Crimson era mas un rugido que una palabra, su cuerpo desprendía continuamente lenguas de fuego que se sacudían por todo el lugar, un chillido lastimero se pudo escuchar, como si las paredes clamaran por aquel calor y luz para desaparecer, la cabeza del alicornio giro en torno de sí misma con lentitud, observando la reacción del lugar mientras el muchacho continuaba avanzando contra toda lógica en dirección de la oscura figura.

- Podrán cortar mi cuerpo…arrancarme las alas o molerme los huesos! – Crimson gruño con todas su fuerzas, la invisible energía lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás arrancando chispas bajo sus cascos, aun así el muchacho no desistía dando lentos pasos en dirección al alicornio. La inamovible figura solo se mantenía observando al muchacho, su voluntad lo sorprendía al igual que sus convicciones, con un leve movimiento de la cabeza la energía aumento empujando al muchacho nuevamente hacia atrás, este frustrado abrió las fauces dejando que sus propias llamas lo cubrieran. Crimson sintió como algo se sacudía en su interior, una fuerza que no había sentido antes, esta lo lleno dándole nuevas fuerzas mientras en su mente solo había una cosa, un pensamiento que lo hacía seguir adelante, algo que el mismo negaba a creer que poseía y aun así aferrándose al mismo permitió que lo llenara, las llamas giraron en torno a su cuerpo contrarrestando la invisible energía mientras su cuerpo salía disparado a gran velocidad, el alicornio hecho la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como el cuerpo del muchacho lo impactaba de lleno, un sonido como de cristal destrozado lleno el lugar acompañado de una barrera transparente que caía al suelo hecha añicos. El alicornio se mantenía parado a un par de metros donde antes se había encontrado, Crimson respiraba agitadamente rodeado de aquellas llamas dándole una apariencia salvaje, con paso lento y seguro el muchacho comenzó a caminar en dirección del alicornio quien no se movió o hizo gesto alguno.

-Nunca…mas – dijo entre respiraciones agitadas – quiero ver ese rostro…nunca! – dicho esto el muchacho se lanzo directamente, su cuerpo ya mostraba el esfuerzo realizado mientras el alicornio se lanzo en carrera de igual manera, el joven dio un salto dirigiéndose directamente a la cabeza del alicornio quien ya se disponía a responder la agresión, este sin embargo se detuvo en el último momento al notar que los antes brillantes ojos verdes estaban apagados, el muchacho ya había perdido el conocimiento y sin embargo su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, el alicornio se movió a un costado y sorpresivamente atrapo al muchacho con su gran ala aligerando su caída, momentos antes de que el mismo callera al suelo estrepitosamente un cálido destello plateado lo sostuvo a medio aire para después posarlo sobre la espalda del misterioso alicornio.

- tu voluntad es sorprendente joven muchacho…as aprobado – al decir estas palabras los dos cuerpos desaparecieron como una sombra en aquel inhóspito lugar.

Crimson sintió que su cuerpo flotaba en la nada, una extraña sensación de paz lo invadía invitándolo a enroscarse en sí mismo como aquellos días calurosos en su pequeña cabaña, su mente divago por unos segundos antes de que la conciencia de sí mismo lo golpeara mentalmente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y al instante pudo notar la oscura y elegante figura del alicornio justo a su lado, su mente reacciono de inmediato, aun así su cuerpo se negaba a moverse al tiempo que la profunda voz del oscuro equino resonaba suavemente en su mente.

- No debes temer joven Crimson Star pues estas a salvo, te ofrezco mi mas sincera disculpa por lo sucedido – la voz del alicornio se volvió gentil, le era extraño tal cambio de actitud mas sin embargo Crimson se mantuvo expectante ante sus palabras – Mi nombre es Galaxian, primer y último monarca de Equestria, padre de las princesas Celestia y Luna – el muchacho sacudió la cola levemente, su mirada se centro fijamente en Galaxian quien de igual manera le devolvió la mirada.

- Donde estamos…y que rayos haces en este lugar – Galaxian cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de que su voz resonara en la mente del muchacho.

- Esta es la conciencia del miasma…durante tu enfrentamiento con Nightmare Moon de alguna manera te conectaste con su conciencia – Crimson giro el rostro por unos segundos, Galaxian comprendió de inmediato que el muchacho intentaba confirmar dichas palabras con sus propios ojos, momentos después el alicornio prosiguió – Mi presencia aquí es una mera precaución, conoces la historia del primer encuentro con Nightmare Moon? – Crimson asintió levemente con la cabeza – durante los mil años en los cuales mi esposa y yo luchamos con el miasma mi trabajo fue mantener a mi hija protegida de su maligna influencia, asegurar que su mente no fuera corrompida y por tanto imposible de recuperar…mi esposa por otro lado se dedico a debilitarla con continuas ráfagas solares– Crimson comenzó a comprender hacia donde se dirigía Galaxian sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio escuchándolo atentamente – Cuando las portadoras de esta época recibieron los elementos de la harmonía el miasma había sido debilitada significativamente, de ese modo el poder de los elementos fue suficiente para separar al miasma de mi hija – para esos momentos Crimson ya había bajado de la espalda de Galaxian, este se sentó en el suelo observando a la nada mientras continuaba con su relato – esto que vez es sino una simple fracción de mi mente y espíritu…durante esos mil años de combate para mantenernos fuertes tuvimos que usar la fuerza del sol y la luna mismas…la energía que tomamos prestada de dichos astros no podía recuperarse de la nada por lo cual tras la batalla nos vimos forzados a abandonar este mundo…el balance debía ser mantenido – Crimson levanto la cabeza levemente torciendo el entrecejo – durante el tiempo que pase dentro del miasma aprendí mucho de ella – al decir esto Galaxian giro el rostro en derredor recalcando sus palabras – un ente que se alimenta de la energía negativa, se fortalece y crece con ella…aun así es incapaz de comprender las sensaciones positivas, el amor, la bondad o el valor…le parecen absurdos que no valen la pena y ese es su error…nunca comprendió lo que mi esposa y yo estábamos dispuestos a sacrificar por nuestra hija – Crimson solo refunfuño levemente, le parecía que esta historia comenzaba a alargarse demasiado, ante esto Galaxian se aclaro la garganta retomando el curso – cuando las portadoras derrotaron a Nightmare Moon mi conciencia se preparaba para regresar a los cielos…aun así antes de que esto sucediera pude notar como una pequeña parte del miasma había logrado escapar refugiándose en una simple roca cercana…fragmentos de los contenedores de los elementos…no puedo negar que el ente fue inteligente…nadie sospecharía que se escondería en tal lugar – Crimson giro el rostro en la dirección contraria pensando, había escuchado los relatos mas sin embargo estos no daban detalles realmente importantes – temiendo que el miasma sobreviviera separe una pequeña parte de mi entrando en el contenedor…en ese momento esa fracción…o debería decir "yo" me dedique a mantener el miasma sellado esperando que nada ni nadie lo encontrara…por desgracia las cosas no resultaron como esperaba – Crimson giro el rostro, los brillantes ojos verdes observaron al alicornio notando su tristeza y decepción.

- Y fue ahí donde el estúpido demente de Silver encontró la esfera…y con ella el fragmento de esta vieja bruja – Galaxian no pudo contener una sonrisa discreta, la valentía del muchacho le parecía refrescante en ese terrible lugar.

- No hubo mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, por ese motivo tome una decisión la cual fue esperar el momento adecuado…al poni adecuado – Galaxian giro el rostro de lleno observando a Crimson quien solo mantuvo su semblante frio e inamovible de siempre – Silver no hizo caso de mis palabras, su mente ya estaba perdida en la oscuridad y las mentiras del miasma, para empeorar las cosas los extraños cristales que Silver usaba mermaban mis poderes, paulatinamente el miasma se libero de mi presencia permitiéndole hablar más fácilmente con el unicornio, en ese momento me di cuenta de que solo podía esperar y por lo tanto resguarde mi energía…y fue ahí cuando tu apareciste joven Crimson Star…- Galaxian se incorporo en todo su tamaño, su mirada era baja a lo cual Crimson de igual manera se incorporo observándolo hacia arriba con ese gesto desafiante – la petición que te hago en este momento la hago no como un rey…sino como un padre…Crimson Star me prestarías tu valentía para salvar a mi hija? – Crimson esbozo una sonrisa cínica y divertida, su cuerpo dio media vuelta comenzando a alejarse del alicornio quien lo observaba con un gesto confundido.

- Antes de que mentiras tus narices en mis asuntos ya buscaba la forma de terminar con esta bruja mal parida…no necesito que alguien me diga que hacer – al decir esto el muchacho giro la cabeza levantándola en un gesto salvaje y confianzudo – yo hago lo que quiero…y en este momento siento ganas de reducir a Moon a simples cenizas – Galaxian no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza tanto divertido como sorprendido, sus pasos lo llevaron al lado del muchacho que ya observaba el lugar, Crimson en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraban en una saliente que daba a un largo y profundo canal lleno de oscuridad.

- Crimson Star…te agradezco de todo corazón lo que haces por mi hija…en su mente puedo ver…sentir el aprecio que tiene por ti…antes de partir sin embargo debo pedirte una disculpa por parte de mi hija Celestia – Crimson ya desplegaba sus alas cuando la mención de la hija mayor le hizo girar el rostro.

- No necesito tu gratitud Galaxian y de qué diantres hablas – ante esto Galaxian estiro sus propias alas levemente.

- Puedo sentir que comprendes de que hablo…no comprendes el motivo, pero sabes que mi hija guarda cierto recelo para contigo…desconfianza escondida en su interior, esa desconfianza nació de un conflicto perdido en el pasado…en un tiempo mas allá del registrado en la historia…solo pocas criaturas conocen tales sucesos…me gustaría poder compartir tal historia contigo, sin embargo el tiempo apremia…puedo sentir la conciencia de mi hija perderse lentamente – Crimson solo gruño molesto, las llamas escaparon levemente de sus fauces mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para levantar el vuelo.

- Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo con lecciones de historia que no importan…tengo cosas más importantes que resolver – las alas del muchacho se desplegaron por completo y al instante la brillante figura carmesí alzó el vuelo, Galaxian suspiro levemente levantando el vuelo de igual forma mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse traslucido, la gran y elegante figura del alicornio sacudió sus alas dejando tras de sí un camino de plumas para momentos después posarse sobre el cuerpo del muchacho convirtiéndose en una silueta que poco a poco desaparecía en el cuerpo de Crimson.

(())

- Hijo de dragón, a ti te confiero mi bendición y último vestigio de poder, vuela rápido y silencioso como una sombra en la noche eterna y cumple tu cometido, no por orden de un rey del pasado sino por convicción propia…ve…y labra tu destino pues tu sangre no dicta tu futuro…- la conciencia de Galaxian parecía desaparecer lentamente, Crimson no respondió nada mas sin embargo pudo sentir el poder fluir por su cuerpo, el antes brillante pelaje carmesí se torno oscuro como la noche, la melena se sacudió tornándose de un plateado puro y brillante, los brillantes ojos verdes centellearon por unos momentos antes de que el suave halo azul de los mismos tomara fuerza desplazando al verde esmeralda, la oscuridad se volvió clara y Crimson pudo ver sin problema alguno el lugar donde se encontraba, su instinto se sacudió levemente mientras sus alas lo llevaron por largos y sinuosos senderos, túneles y salientes salidas de una pesadilla, no comprendía del todo sin embargo savia que llegaría donde la mente de Luna se encontraba.

- Eres un estúpido Galaxian – Crimson para esos momentos sabia que la conciencia del alicornio ya había desaparecido, aun así no podía permitirse a sí mismo no decir algo – pero al menos…eres un estúpido que se preocupaba por sus hijas…- la velocidad del muchacho aumento significativamente, el mundo comenzaba a llenarse de retorcidos pilares que goteaban la asquerosa sustancia oscura, aun así el vuelo del muchacho era firme decidido y seguro – pero…traeré a Luna de vuelta…es una promesa – dicho esto el muchacho sacudió sus alas fieramente sintiendo el viento en el rostro, inadvertidamente para el muchacho su pecho desplegaba un muy leve destello, prácticamente imperceptible el cual momentos después desapareció.

Crimson no llevaba mucho tiempo volando cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió, las paredes a su alrededor comenzaron a sacudirse y removerse lentamente acompañadas de grotescos sonidos, el oleoso liquido empezó a burbujear por doquier acompañado de una sensación de rechazo y violencia. Crimson se lanzo en picada esquivando por poca distancia una estalactita que había caído justo donde se encontraba momentos atrás, el muchacho solo entrecerró los ojos levemente, el mundo a su alrededor se sacudió nuevamente mientras del suelo tentáculos comenzaban a crecer a gran velocidad, estos se sacudían y golpeaban en todas direcciones erráticamente, como si buscaran algo que sentían pero no podían ver, ante esto Crimson comprendió que Galaxian le había hecho invisible temporalmente mas no imperceptible. El joven pegadrake emprendió el vuelo nuevamente, sus alas se sacudían con más vigor esquivando ágilmente las estalactitas que caían a momentos, los tentáculos que se sacudían y la sustancia aceitosa que burbujeaba y explotaba a momentos, Crimson comprendió que la lucha con Galaxian no había pasado inadvertida mas sin embargo el miasma aun no daba con su ubicación, el muchacho atravesó un largo túnel de estrechas paredes, la sensación de agresividad se intensificaba poco a poco mientras un eco resonaba en su mente, la voz de Luna se hacía escuchar muy débilmente en la lejanía. Crimson sacudió las alas fuertemente, el viento le sacudía la melena de un lado a otro mientras notaba como la caverna se estrechaba mas y mas, las paredes se contraían por momentos hasta que a lo lejos Crimson pudo notar como el pasillo comenzaba a cerrarse, el muchacho apretó los dientes, la cola se sacudió y con un nuevo impulso se abalanzó hacia el corredor, las estalactitas caían en lugares variados al tiempo que un chillido salvaje se dejaba escuchar, el joven pegadrake sintió el pecho hincharse acumulando su mortal aliento listo para explotar, al estar a poca distancia de la pared que ya se cerraba en sí misma el muchacho permitió que su aliento saliera disparado, este sin embargo no era el brillante fuego escarlata sino un disparo de energía plateada, la misma choco con fuerza contra la pared despedazándola en añicos permitiendo que el muchacho entrara rápidamente antes de que la pared se cerrara por completo tras de sí.

La caverna se sacudió con violencia, el chillido se hizo escuchar nuevamente mientras todo el lugar se removía como un ente gigantesco herido. Crimson observo en derredor por un momento notando al centro de todo el lugar una serie de largas tiras que convergían en un punto fijo, en el centro de la misma una figura colgaba sujeta por los miembros sin moverse, su azulado cuerpo resaltaba fácilmente en la oscuridad de la caverna mientras su larga melena ondeaba levemente sin dirección alguna. La caverna se sacudió una segunda vez, las tiras se tensaron violentamente arrancando un gemido ahogado de la alicornio quien levanto el rostro por un segundo, Crimson en ese momento noto lo que parecían ser capas secas del negruzco liquido por sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos y boca solo dejando su nariz libre. Un chillido se dejo escuchar bruscamente, el asqueroso liquido comenzó a fluir atravez de las tiras goteando en el paralizado cuerpo de Luna quien apenas mostraba reacción.

- Mocoso insolente! – chillo la voz de Moon con frustración – Muéstrate chiquillo cobarde para que pueda aplastarte como el insecto que eres! – Crimson contuvo la necesidad de hablar, ahora estaba seguro que el poder prestado por Galaxian lo hacía invisible lo cual le confería una ventaja en ese momento, sus alas se batieron suavemente acercándolo poco a poco al cuerpo de Luna mientras mantenía los sentidos atentos – Podrás esconderte…pero tu princesa pagara el precio! – la caverna se sacudió por segunda vez, las tiras se tensaron mas arrancándole un gemido dolorido a Luna, sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir atravez de la negruzca sustancia causando que el muchacho apretara los dientes, tenía que contenerse lo suficiente para liberarla – su mente se hará pedazos! Su cuerpo jirones y su espíritu será mío por toda la eternidad! No importa si desaparezco de este mundo habrá otros que conquistar que destruir pero tu princesa los vera caer por tu culpa! – Crimson no podía permitir tal cosa, su alas se sacudieron fieramente mientras aumentaba la velocidad, su cuerpo se plegó sobre si mismo convirtiéndose en una flecha acortando la distancia, las paredes chillaron disparando negruzcos tentáculos que se agitaban violentamente, aun así el muchacho haciendo huso de su gran agilidad los esquivo disparando una docena de bolas de energía, estas impactaron al frente suyo abriéndole camino mientras las restantes destruían varias de las tiras que sujetaban a Luna, esta gimió levemente, su cuerpo se sacudió por la tensión liberada al tiempo que la conciencia de Moon chillaba furiosa – Te maldigo mocoso te maldigo no me quitaras lo que me pertenece – de las paredes una docena de formas amorfas salieron disparadas, sombras putrefactas cubiertas de ese repugnante liquido aceitoso, Crimson sacudió sus alas con todas sus fuerzas, Luna estaba a poca distancia mientras habría las fauces descargando una nueva serie de disparos, estos impactaron en las tiras restantes haciendo que Luna callera ahora libremente, las sombras se sacudieron sobres su cabeza errándolo por centímetros al tiempo que el joven pegadrake se lanzaba en picada, las sombras le pisaban los talones – NO! – grito Moon furiosa.

- Veamos si te gusta esto vieja bruja! – Crimson atrapo a la chica a poca distancia del suelo, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo centelleo fieramente llenando el lugar con una luz cegadora, su disfraz temporal desapareció revelando su brillante forma de color carmesí – Luna viene conmigo Moon…y tu puedes perderte en la eterna oscuridad de la que saliste – el pecho del muchacho brillo fieramente, su cuerpo se vio cubierto de una brillante aura la cual irradiaba una luz constante, las paredes chillaron heridas mientras los tentáculos se disipaban como cenizas al viento, la voz de Moon desapareció como un lamento fantasmal dejando en completa soledad a los dos muchachos.

Luna se veía envuelta en una oscuridad total, su mente y cuerpo parecían completamente distanciados uno del otro como si fueran dos entes totalmente distintos, los recuerdos del pasado parecían desaparecer poco a poco dejando tras de solamente el dolor y sufrimiento que había experimentado atravez de su vida, las imágenes que le recorrían solo le recordaban la furia y frustración que había sentido milenios atrás cuando los ponis temían a sus hermosas noches, el dolor su rechazo le causaba y las sensaciones que se amontonaban en su corazón.

- Una – una voz la llamaba desde un lugar remoto, su mente intento recordar donde había escuchado tal voz más sin embargo esta parecía escapar a su mente.

- hey…pierta – repitió la voz por segunda vez, Luna conocía esa voz, le evocaba una sensación de seguridad, pero sobre todo de calor.

- Demonios Luna…- una imagen llego a su mente, un fulgor de color carmesí, ardiente, salvaje y valiente mas sin embargo a la vez gentil, Luna pudo sentir como su mente se sacudía y luchaba, intentaba alejar esa extraña nube que aletargaba su mente sus pensamientos.

- Luna despierta maldita sea! – grito frustrada la voz, la alicornio sintió su conciencia ser jalada hacia un lugar extraño pero a la vez cálido, a lo lejos en su oscuridad pudo notar una luz, un destello brillante semejante a una diminuta estrella rojiza, esta la llamaba, la guiaba, Luna hizo huso de toda su voluntad, su mente se rehusaba pero savia que tenía que seguir aquella voz, la oscuridad comenzó a disiparse lentamente a su alrededor mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a regresar a ella, su rapto y exposición al miasma y la batalla que había presenciado atravez de su alter ego Nightmare Moon, Luna grito desesperada, sus alas se sacudían violentamente intentando alejarla de esa terrible oscuridad, podía sentir su corazón ser estrujado con cada aleteo.

- a-ayúdame! – grito aterrada – no quiero estar aquí! No más no más! – la luz se incrementaba con cada aleteo, el calor la llenaba y su mente solo se centraba en seguir aquel fulgor.

- Luna! – grito la voz a lo lejos, la alicornio podía sentir esa presencia llamándola, su mente se forzó a sí misma con toda su voluntad notando como la oscuridad a su alrededor se quebrara y caía a pedazos, la luz se intensificaba mientras estiraba las patas desesperada intentando aferrarse a esa luz – Crimson! – grito entre sollozos, Luna entonces pudo ver su rostro y con un último impulso alcanzar la luz.

Luna se sacudió violentamente, las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas mientras giraba la cabeza frenéticamente en todas direcciones, en inicio solo veía una oscuridad absoluta hasta que sintió otra presencia a su lado, instintivamente la chica se sacudió luchando con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando y moviéndose intentando liberarse de quien fuera que la sostenía, la figura sin embargo era más fuerte, sus sollozos llenaron el lugar hasta que sin esperarlo un cálido cuerpo la rodeo por sobre sus hombros, la sensación era conocida hasta que Luna quedándose quieta comenzó a enfocar la vista lentamente, primero como una serie de a formes borrones de colores.

- Calma…estas a salvo – dijo una voz en un tono calmo, Luna contuvo sus lagrimas girando el rostro mientras la figura se apartaba un poco de ella, al instante pudo sentir algo sobre sus ojos, un cálido aliento que con un fuerte movimiento arrancaba aquel velo de los mismo, el mundo se lleno de luz cegándola por unos segundos antes de que el mismo cálido aliento lo sintiera sobre su boca, Luna pudo notar como algo pegajoso era retirado de la misma liberándola de aquella asquerosa sustancia, su vista se enfoco por completo notando el rostro de Crimson quien la observaba con gesto tranquilo.

- Para ser una princesa tienes un buen revés derecho – Luna no comprendía a lo que se refería hasta que noto como el muchacho se restregaba la mejilla levemente, en la misma un golpe se podía notar mientras Luna solo se limitaba a mirarlo sin creerlo.

-No…eres una ilusión? – pregunto dubitativa, el miasma la había sometido a tantas ilusiones que ya no estaba segura de nada, ante esto el muchacho solo presiono su frente contra la de la chica permitiéndole sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Te parezco una ilusión? – la voz de Crimson era justo como la recordaba, salvaje y contenida pero a la vez cálida en su presencia, la chica no pudo contenerse mientras las lagrimas fluían sin reparo lanzando sus patas sobre su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente, Crimson apenas tuvo tiempo de sostener a la chica quien sollozaba sin control sacudiéndose en su pecho.

- Eres real! – grito entre sollozos – creí…creí que era otra ilusión…otra terrible y cruel ilusión! – Luna se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, Crimson pudo sentir su dolor y frustración mientras sus alas la rodeaban por completo llenándola de esa cálida sensación.

- Tan real como siempre…- Luna no se contuvo, por varios minutos solo se limito a mantenerse en el cálido abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el mundo a su alrededor sin embargo parecía sacudirse nuevamente, ante esto Crimson empujo a la chica suavemente haciendo que lo mirara de frente – Luna no tenemos tiempo…Moon no se detendrá asta aplastarnos…tenemos que salir de aquí…entiendes? – Luna asintió levemente limpiándose las lagrimas, no estaba completamente segura de lo que sucedía pero si estaba segura que Crimson estaba ahí para ayudarla, con cuidado la chica se incorporo sobre sus patas y extendió las alas que aun estaban cubiertas por la sustancia aceitosa, Crimson de inmediato se acercó a la misma arrancándola en un solo movimiento con los dientes dejando tras de sí solo unas pocas gotas que ante su presencia desaparecían rápidamente – vamos…no tenemos mucho tiempo – al decir esto el muchacho levanto el vuelo manteniéndose a poca distancia, Luna dudo por un momento, sus alas no respondía hasta que el muchacho le extendió la pata la cual Luna tomo sintiendo su cuerpo ser jalado hacia los cielos, sus alas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas lentamente hasta que momentos después la chica remontaba el vuelo por sí sola – salgamos de este basurero – dijo en un tono confiado el muchacho, Luna no pudo evitar sonreír levemente siguiendo al muchacho.

((()))

El miasma se retorció con total demencia, las paredes se sacudían y chillaban frenéticamente mientras Crimson guiaba el camino, no comprendía cómo pero sabia exactamente hacia donde se digirió. Luna podía sentir la agresividad de todo el lugar estar enfocada en el muchacho mientras las estalactitas caían, los tentáculos se sacudían y las sombras salían de la nada en terrible persecución. Luna se mantenía lo más cerca del muchacho que podía, este por su parte disparaba mortales bolas de fuego que al impactar en las sombras las convertían en no más que ceniza, los tentáculos huían de la luz que las mismas generaban haciendo que metódicamente el muchacho les abriera paso atravez de los pasillos y salientes del lugar.

-No te alejes de mi! – grito Crimson esquivando una estalactita que caía al frente suyo, Luna agito sus alas con todas sus fuerzas manteniéndose ah apenas unos cuantos metros de la cola del muchacho. Los dos jóvenes giraron bruscamente en una curva, los tentáculos se sacudieron a su paso siendo repelidos por el mortal aliento del muchacho, las paredes se sacudieron mostrando su intención de aplastarlos en ese lugar, ante esto Crimson rugió furioso dejando que el brillo carmesí surgiera de su cuerpo tan solo para descargar una gigantesca bola de fuego, esta impacto de lleno en las paredes arrancándoles un chillido dolorido, los dos jóvenes pasaron entre las mismas para momentos después escuchar como ambas habían chocado cerrando el paso. Luna podía sentir su pecho estrujarse, a pesar de ser libre del control directo del miasma y la mente de Nightmare Moon el lugar aun así la debilitaba, Crimson noto como la chica perdía velocidad dando media vuelta solo para notar como una nueva ola de sombras se lanzaban contra ellos, sin dar explicaciones el muchacho paso de largo a luna – Sigue al frente! – grito fieramente, Luna instintivamente giro el rostro observando como el muchacho golpeaba de lleno a las sombras más cercanas lanzándolas contra la pared, acto seguido sujetando a una de ellas la giro en su propio eje para después lanzarla contra el grupo no sin antes dejarles una gigantesca bola de fuego que las desapareció al viento. Crimson gruño furioso, su cuerpo dio un giro cerrado lanzándolo hacia la princesa que se sostenía el pecho dolida, su cuerpo giro sobre su eje posicionándolo justo por arriba de la chica para momentos después tomarla por la cintura.

-C-Crimson! – grito apenada la chica, aun así el muchacho hizo caso omiso aumentando la velocidad de sus aleteos, Luna no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante resistencia.

- Puedes molestarte todo lo que gustes cuando salgamos de este basurero! – Luna no respondió, su cuerpo sin embargo se giro en el abrazo del muchacho sujetándose con firmeza a su cuerpo, Crimson de inmediato noto como tal posición le facilitaba el vuelo haciendo huso de sus patas traseras para sostener a la chica por las caderas, Luna solo se sujeto lo más firme y cerca que pudo del muchacho esperando que no le causara más problemas.

- No puedes dejar que te controle – Luna levanto el rostro, las palabras del muchacho en ese momento parecían no tener sentido – Moon no te controla solo te usa – Luna apretó el rostro contra el hombro del muchacho, sabía que tenía razón sin embargo no le era fácil aceptarlo.

- Lo sé…pero no puedo – Crimson agito las alas fuertemente, un nuevo grupo de sombras les perseguía apoca distancia, ante esto el muchacho giro quedando de espaldas por un momento mientras jalaba el cuerpo de la alicornio lo más cercano posible al suyo, Luna apretó las alas contra sí misma sintiendo el abrazador calor que salía despedido de las fauces del muchacho, los chillidos de las sombras no se hicieron de esperar para momentos después reanudar el vuelo del muchacho.

- La furia…el odio y la frustración…yo los comprendo – Luna levanto el rostro levemente – pero al final tú tienes que tomar las riendas de tu vida…deja que esas emociones te controlen…y lo harán por siempre – Luna presiono su cabeza por un momento contra su hombro, el muchacho tenía razón, al instante la chica desplego sus alas separándose del muchacho remontando el vuelo, su mente empujo lo más posible las terribles sensaciones que la atacaban constantemente observando al muchacho quien le respondió con una mirada presuntuosa – quien lo diría….la princesita tiene agallas – Luna no pudo evitar soltar una risita tímida sintiendo como las fuerzas le regresaban poco a poco.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a un largo pasillo que se sacudía violentamente, al fondo del mismo los dos pudieron notar un muy leve destello – esa es la salida de este agujero! – grito Crimson acelerando el vuelo, Luna le siguió de inmediato batiendo sus alas con todas sus fuerzas, el mundo a su alrededor sin embargo chillaba y se retorcía mas violentamente, los chillidos lastimeros se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar llenando la mente de la chica con aquellas emociones negativas, Luna intentaba luchar contra ellas, apartarlas de su mente manteniendo los recuerdos gratos que había experimentando.

- No permitiré que escapen! – resonó la voz de Moon, las paredes comenzaron a estrecharse acompañadas de los tentáculos que se sacudían violentamente, Crimson gruño y rugió fieramente aumentando la velocidad al tiempo que sus fauces disparaban continuamente bolas de fuego, estas al impactar creaban destellos de luz arrancándole doloridos chillidos al mundo mismo y por consiguiente a la conciencia de Nightmare Moon.

- Míranos hacerlos bruja mal parida! – Luna grito dolorida, su mente continuaba siendo atacada con más fuerza que nunca, el dolor y recuerdos negativos comenzaban a saturarla mientras Crimson furioso daba media vuelta tomando a la chica entre sus patas, esta se sujetaba la cabeza entre alaridos de dolor – Luna tienes que luchar no puedes dejar que esta harpía te derrote! – Luna sacudía la cabeza, agitaba las alas y se retorcía en su lugar – Tu eres más fuerte que ella eres Luna la princesa de la noche! –Luna abrió los ojos observando al muchacho, esa sensación cálida que le producía la llenaba de nuevas fuerzas mientras el cuerpo de la alicornio comenzaba a generar un gentil brillo azulado, el mundo sin embargo se sacudió con salvaje violencia, dos grandes tentáculos salieron disparados en dirección de los dos muchachos, ante esto Crimson lanzó a luna a un costado quitándola del camino, los robustos tentáculos chocaron contra el cuerpo del muchacho quien de inmediato los detuvo con ambas patas, el mundo chillo a su alrededor fieramente mientras el rostro de Moon se materializaba por sobre las cabezas de ambos, mirándolos con odio y desprecio.

-Muchacho despreciable te aplastare como un maldito insecto! – la atención de Moon ahora estaba centrada únicamente en el muchacho, este forcejeaba fieramente contra los tentáculos. Luna observo por un momento, el esfuerzo del muchacho, su voluntad y determinación.

- No pudiste antes Moon y no podrás ahora! Solo eres una patética sombra, una burda imitación de la real Luna es la única princesa de la noche! – Luna no pudo más que sentir un vuelco en el pecho, a pesar de todo Crimson confiaba en ella, a pesar de notar el desagrado que mostraba ante su hermana parecía reconocerla a ella, ante esto Luna sacudió la cabeza con determinación.

-Yo…soy…Luna! – gritó sacudiendo las alas, el mundo chillo fieramente al tiempo que Crimson giraba el rostro en su dirección observándola, sonriendo levemente notando la fuerza que mostraba – La princesa de la noche…protectora de equestria! – Luna pudo sentir como la fuerza la llenaba, el mundo se sacudía ante su presencia, Moon por otro lado parecía horrorizada, su gigantesco rostro se retorció en una mueca dolorida comenzando a retroceder – No tolerare mas tu presencia! No tolerare mas el dolor que le as causado a mis súbditos y a mi reino! – la chica voló justo por detrás de Crimson posándose a su espalda, sus patas lo rodearon suavemente mientras el muchacho solo sonreía cínicamente observando el rostro de Moon – pero sobre todas las cosas no permitiré ni tolerare que lastimes a mi amigo! – Crimson pudo notar el resplandor en el cuerno de Luna, al instante pudo sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la voluntad de la princesa.

- Desaparece en la nada donde perteneces! – Crimson abrió las fauces por completo, una bola de fuego salió disparada creciendo en tamaño a cada segundo, la voluntad de Luna alcanzo el mortal proyectil llenándolo de poder mientras el tono carmesí se convertía en un plateado brillante, la esfera choco de lleno contra el rostro de Moon arrancándole un lastimero alarido de dolor, los tentáculos explotaron en una lluvia de luz mientras el mundo comenzaba a colapsarse en sí mismo, los dos jóvenes remontaron el vuelo notando como la luz se intensificaba a cada segundo, momentos después ambos cruzaron el umbral dejando tras de sí la eterna oscuridad.

Twilight observo las dos luces que luchaban una contra la otra, apenas habían llegado momentos antes cuando la brillante luz carmesí gano terreno, esta se vio sacudida convirtiéndose en un resplandor plateado mientras la oscuridad era disipada en todas direcciones, al instante todas pudieron notar el cuerpo de la princesa Luna en el suelo y sobre el mismo la figura de Crimson quien lanzo un rugido salvaje, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de aquel resplandor carmesí y más aun su pecho resplandecía fieramente, la luz que emitía era de un fiero tono dorado, para ese momento el cuerpo de Crimson de igual manera había vuelto a la normalidad, la piel con ese brillante tono carmesí. El miasma se desprendió del cuerpo de la princesa caída, girando y retorciéndose como un ser de otro mundo, al instante Twilight supo que tenían que actuar de inmediato.

- Todas ahora! – grito sintiendo como la fuerza de los elementos de la harmonía las recorría, los cuerpos de las seis amigas se elevaron por unos segundos del suelo creando el arcoíris de energía, este salió disparado hacia los cielos girando y sacudiéndose antes de dirigirse a la amorfa figura del miasma, esta chillo amedrentada intentando alejarse del arcoíris sin resultado, la energía le impacto de lleno y así como un cristal se destroza el miasma se partió en miles de pedazos disipándose en la nada finalmente. Twilight y las chicas gritaron de satisfacción, el brillo de la luna que antes estaba mancillado como el metal oxidado ahora brillaba con intensidad y elegancia.

- Se tomaron su tiempo – al instante todas giraron el rostro notando que aquella voz era de Crimson, este se mantenía en su lugar respirando agitadamente sobre el cuerpo de Luna que ya había vuelto a la normalidad, Fluttershy sin embargo soltó un grito de terror al apuntar al pecho del muchacho, este bajó la mirada y con una risa cínica se tambaleo a un costado – oh…había olvidado esta cosa – su cuerpo dio un paso más mientras la visión perdía enfoque, pudo sentir como el mundo a su alrededor se sacudió violentamente solo para sentir momentos después el frio suelo a su costado. Fluttershy se agazapo a su lado observándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, Rarity ya se encontraba con su amiga intentando calmarla mientras Applejack y Dash se aseguraban que la princesa Luna se encontrara bien.

- C-Crimson…que paso – la voz de la dulce pegaso apenas y salió como un murmullo, aun así sorpresivamente el joven pegadrake pareció escucharla.

- Nada…fuera de lo normal…metiéndome en problemas – Fluttershy no pudo contener una risita forzada, Rarity por su parte solo sostenía su cabeza en una posición cómoda en su costado – necesito…que hagan algo….por mi – al instante tanto Rarity como Fluttershy le miraron preocupadas.

- C-claro cariño…que necesitas – Rarity trato de mantenerse lo más calmada posible, aun así era difícil con el cuerno atravesando el cuerpo del muchacho de lado a lado.

-Saquen…lo – Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente de inmediato.

-N-no te desangraras! – ante esto el muchacho intento incorporarse para horror de la unicornio y pegaso.

- Crimson no te muevas te lastimaras más! – le reprocho Rarity intentando mantenerlo en su lugar, Fluttershy por su parte antepuso sus patas en su pecho.

- Saquen…lo…era de…Moon…y definitivamente…no lo quiero hay…- Twilight al escuchar eso se encamino rápidamente, la unicornio observo el cuerno por un momento solo para morderse el labio.

- Tenemos que sacarlo…- Fluttershy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba mientras Crimson solo se recostaba nuevamente al costado de Rarity – si es de Nightmare Moon…podría lastimarlo más…podría tener un hechizo o algo…tenemos que quitarlo – Crimson asintió silenciosamente.

- T-Twilight…si lo haces…- Fluttershy le toco con suavidad en la pata, ante esto la unicornio asintió con una mirada preocupada.

- Lo se Fluttershy…necesitamos algo para detener la hemorragia…- al decir esto la chica emprendió la carrea hacia la torre, de inmediato noto algunas pocas cajas y dentro de las mismas telas viejas, con una sonrisa satisfecha las telas flotaron sobres su cabeza llegando a donde el grupo se encontraba – Rarity necesito que las prepares como vendas – dicho esto el cuerno de la blanca y elegante unicornio brillo intensamente, la magia cortando la tela a la medida con precisión, acto seguido la magia de Twilight centello en las recién preparadas telas limpiándolas – Fluttershy…tu eres la única que sabe primeros auxilios…en cuanto lo saquemos tienes que vendarlo…comprendes? – Fluttershy asintió levemente, estaba consciente de que tenía que hacerlo por más doloroso que fuera, no podía permitir que Crimson muriera en ese lugar después de todo lo que había hecho.

Crimson se incorporo lo mejor que pudo, el pecho le dolía tremendamente mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre le recorría tanto el pecho como la espalda, Rarity le sostenía por detrás con firmeza mientras Fluttershy sostenía las vendas en sus patas lista para actuar, Applejack sujeto el extremo del cuerno con los dientes acompañada de Twilight quien ya hacia fluir la magia. La orden fue dada y Applejack jalo con todas sus fuerzas ayudada por Twilight, el cuerno se deslizo en un solo movimiento dejando el pecho del muchacho quien al instante levanto el rostro lanzando un alarido de rabia y dolor, las llamas escaparon por unos momentos mientras Rarity lo sujetaba lo más firmemente que podía, la sangre del muchacho broto como una fuente dejando un charco del vital liquido a sus pies, Fluttershy de inmediato y con lagrimas en los ojos aplico dos grandes pedazos preparados previamente en la entrada y salida de la herida, acto seguido apoyada por Rarity las vendas flotaron rápidamente alrededor de su pecho cubriendo la herida lo mejor posible. Crimson sintió su cuerpo pesado y frio, la visión le fallaba mas sin embargo podía escuchar los gritos lejanos de las chicas, su mente comenzó a perderse en la nada mientras perdía el conocimiento.


	29. Chapter 29 Reunion

Si lo se...me tarde mucho con este capitulo pero entre el trabajo y varias cosas que pasaron de este lado no tuve mucho tiempo...sumenle que estuve algo enfermo y otras tantas cosas mas y bueno...eh aqui el resultado, este capitulo tambien me dio algunso problemas, re escribi el capitulo dos veces porque no me convencia como quedaban varias partes, al final por suerte la cosa salio naturalmente, ahora un par de anuncios.

- Oficialmente cierro el concurso por lo que espero hayan encontrado esos cameos

- Oficialmente este es el final de "temporada" en la historia, esto no quiere decir que la historia no continue solo pasara a una nueva parte

Ahora con respecto al concurso:

Como saben tengo una pagina en deviantart, por tanto aquellos que quieran participar en el concurso de los cameos tienen que hacer lo siguiente:

Vallan a mi pagina de deviantart (nombre de usuario **viamont **) preferentemente registrense ( de esta manera sabre quienes son y poder contabilizar sus cameos sin problema alguno), cuando esten hay abrire en unos dias un topic on mi "journal" con el nombre "Concurso "Destello Carmesi" ", estando hay solo dejenme un comentario de lo que gusten (para tambien saver cuantas personas van a participar) acto seguido envienme un "mensaje privado" con sus respuestas (**MUY importante que sea mensaje privado, no creo que quieran dar respuestas en los comentarios abiertos**)

En caso de que no tengan cuenta de deviantart o no quieran hacerla pueden enviarme un mensage privado aqui en fanfictionnet, repito **ES MUY IMPORTANTE que me dejen un nombre por el cual pueda reconocerlos**, si me dejan un "anonimous" simplemente aunque tengan todas las respuestas correctas no podre saber quienes son y por tanto me vere en la penosa necesidad de invalidar su participacion.

El concurso durara apartid de HOY 23/12/2012 asta el 15/01/2013 es decir el quince de enero del año que biene, despues de esta fecha anunciare a los ganadores en el capitulo 30 del fic, en el tema de deviantart Y en caso de que tengan cuenta aqui en fanfictionnet por medio de un MP.

Y pues no hay mas que decir, espero disfruten el capitulo, les pido una disculpa por el tiempo que me tome en publicarlo y les deseo a todos una MUY feliz navidad y un MUY prospero año nuevo nos vemos pronto

* * *

Reunión

Crimson podía sentir todo su cuerpo adormecido, la batalla había terminado con la destrucción del miasma y la liberación de la princesa Luna, aun así el muchacho no podía evitar pensar que hasta el momento todas sus peleas habían terminado con él en un estado deplorable. Su mente trajo consigo un pensamiento curioso, la calidez que en ese momento sentía a su alrededor no era del todo desagradable, incluso se atrevía a pensar que era todo lo contrario, después de todo en su juventud siempre había imaginado que era el contacto con otros y que podía sentir con ello, por desgracia en esos momentos la grata calidez estaba siendo desplazada por un dolor lacerante y profundo justo en su pecho. Rarity observaba al muchacho con preocupación, a pesar de que el largo cuerno impedía que el muchacho se desangrara esto no evitaba que el vital liquido se filtrara lentamente manchando su blanco pelaje, Fluttershy por otro lado con lagrimas en los ojos solo se dedicaba a sujetar la pata del muchacho quien incorporado y listo respiraba dificultosamente. Twilight observo de reojo a Applejack quien con un asentimiento silencioso sujeto el largo cuerno con la boca, acto seguido un resplandor purpureo le rodeo indicando que estaban listas. Crimson pudo sentir todo su cuerpo sacudirse en un dolor tremendo, el cuerno salió disparado hacia atrás con la fuerza combinada de ambas chicas causando que la sangre salpicara libremente, el muchacho apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras pequeñas llamas escapaban de sus fauces acompañadas segundos después por un rugido de dolor que resonó por todo el lugar, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente al tiempo que los efectos de la adrenalina que ya terminaban daban paso a la cruda realidad. Fluttershy presiono rápidamente las vendas preparadas contra su herida frontal, Rarity por el lado contrario la imitaba al tiempo que la tela flotaba rápidamente alrededor de su cuerpo en un intento por detener la hemorragia, al cavo de unos segundos el pecho del muchacho estaba vendado.

-T-Todo estará bien…s-solo…resiste…-la suave voz de Fluttershy apenas se pudo escuchar en los vientos que comenzaban a azotar las ruinas, el grupo observaba al muchacho con preocupación y sorpresa mientras las melenas eran sacudidas libremente. Rainbow bajó al suelo observando el largo cuerno mostrando los dientes al tiempo que lo sujetaba con el rostro lleno de asco.

- Te voy a poner donde mereces! – la pegaso ya se disponía a lanzarlo hacia el bosque cuando Twilight se interpuso en su camino.

-No Dash no podemos solo dejarlo así! – respondió rápidamente al tiempo que la magia lo apartaba de su posesión – es…parte de Nightmare Moon…no sabemos si aun contiene parte de su poder…o algo mas…tenemos que llevarlo con la princesa Celestia…ella sabrá qué hacer con él – ante esto Rainbow solo se cruzó de patas algo molesta asintiendo.

Pinkie, Applejack y Rainbow se encontraban con la princesa Luna, los carruajes ya se habían acercado momentos atrás mientras el trío con sumo cuidado depositaba a la inconsciente alicornio en uno de ellos, tras asegurarse que se encontrara lo más cómoda posible Applejack y Pinkie la acompañaron cerciorándose de que no callera en el viaje. Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight por otro lado estaban haciéndose cargo del inconsciente muchacho, gracias a la magia combinada de las dos unicornios el traslado de Crimson fue tarea fácil, nada que un poco de levitación no pudiera arreglar, aun así nuevamente Rarity se acomodo de tal manera que el muchacho y más específicamente su cabeza tuviera un punto de apoyo cómodo, Fluttershy por su parte se mantuvo a su lado asegurándose que el joven pegadrake continuara respirando y más aun que su condición no se deteriorara mas.

Los carruajes levantaron el vuelo a los pocos minutos, el viento soplaba fuertemente agitando las copas de los arboles arrancándoles hojas que eran llevadas por el viento. Rainbow Dash volaba a poca distancia de los carruajes observando los alrededores con cuidado, la imagen no era muy grata especialmente con el clima que cambiaba rápidamente de un fuerte viento a una posible tormenta, la pegaso apretó los dientes frustrada, si esto continuaba podían verse atrapados en un clima peligroso.

Luna podía sentir como un gran peso había dejado su mente y cuerpo, la lucidez había sido recuperada y más aun su libertad tras el corto pero terrible encierro por parte de su alter ego Nightmare Moon. La alicornio permitió que su mente divagara por unos momentos notando poco a poco como se encontraba en aquel lugar donde los sueños convergen, de inmediato pudo sentir su conciencia distanciada de su cuerpo y al instante recordó lo sucedido, podía sentir el cansancio y agotamiento como una idea lejana aun así se deleito por algunos minutos en el saltar libremente en aquel mundo de sueños, su mente revoloteo feliz hasta que una extraña sensación comenzó a retorcerse en su conciencia, al inicio no estaba segura de que se trataba, sus poderes claramente debilitados le hacían difícil el poder descifrar lo que ocurría alrededor, aun así su instinto la llevo a moverse en la dirección donde un sueño cercano se desenvolvía.

Crimson sentía como todo su ser flotaba en la nada, la oscuridad lo envolvía como un manto que se extendía hasta el infinito, los pensamientos eran difusos y carentes de forma dándole la sensación de estar en el todo y la nada, su mente intento recordar cómo había llegado a aquel lugar o más aun que hacia hay, aun así la respuesta lo evadía mientras se sumía en un profundo letargo. El sonido de pasos le llego a los oídos, una sensación cálida y grata lo envolvió acompañada de voces a su alrededor, una suave y gentil, lo hacía pensar en amplios parajes y el viento de verano al rostro, la otra era fuerte y decidida dándole una curiosa sensación tanto de poder y seguridad, las voces lejanas parecían hablar en un extraño dialecto, las palabras no tenían ningún sentido y aun así a la par sabia que significaban algo, su mente intento procesar la información y los sonidos sin éxito alguno causando que su frustración aumentara rápidamente, al instante un lamento se hizo escuchar y al instante la sensación de dos cuerpos a su alrededor lo envolvió por completo, la frustración desapareció poco a poco mientras un par de palabras llegaban a sus oídos.

-Crimson…Star- mi nombre, pensó el muchacho de inmediato, la voz aun seguía siendo lejana sin embargo había algo familiar en ella, el muchacho intento forzar su vista a atravesar la oscuridad para solo dar contra una gran luz y formas borrosas, Crimson movió la cabeza intentando nuevamente dar forma al mundo a su alrededor mas sin embargo el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, la frustración aumento nuevamente y aquel sollozo se escucho por segunda vez, las formas se acercaron a su cuerpo y de igual manera una agradable calidez lo envolvió –

Calma ah descansar…

Eso hora de acostarse ya

Calma ah descansar muy pronto dormirás

-Crimson no pudo evitar sentir que algo se sacudía dentro de sí, hasta ese momento había olvidado por completo esa canción, de hecho no recordaba siquiera conocerla y sin embargo estaba hay en su mente, instintivamente el muchacho intento moverse hacia el origen de la misma, podía sentir su cuerpo acercarse muy levemente al tiempo que la voz se clarificaba poco a poco, el joven pegadrake apretó los dientes intentando con toda su fuerza alcanzar aquel lugar hasta que de pronto todo su mundo se sacudió, la luz formas y sonidos se quebraron en una lluvia de luces dejando tras de sí solo un efímero murmullo que se perdía en la nada.

Luna pudo notar como un cálido resplandor se vislumbraba en la distancia, podía sentir una presencia dentro de la misma y al instante la alicornio se encamino hacia ella, al llegar al misterioso lugar pudo notar una fuerte combinación de imágenes y sonidos, estos sin embargo se retorcían y removían de una manera caótica haciendo que el ver que se encontraba en los mismo fuera sumamente difícil – esto parece…un recuerdo primigenio – se dijo a si misma Luna observando con detenimiento – uno fuerte…de gran importancia – la princesa versada en lo sueños no tuvo duda alguna, se encontraba frente a un raro recuerdo el cual a su vez engendraba un sueño profundo y de gran importancia, la alicornio se mantuvo a una distancia prudente considerando la situación puesto que esta clase de sueños eran sumamente delicados y frágiles, el mas mínimo sacudimiento podía quebrarlos y causar que se perdieran con facilidad, Luna sin embargo no pudo meditar mucho tiempo la mejor forma de acercarse al mismo puesto que la cálida nube se sacudió fuertemente, al instante de entre la misma una figura de brillante carmesí emergió con las patas extendidas como si buscara aferrarse a algo, al instante la figura le golpeo sorpresivamente contra el pecho lanzándola hacia atrás mientras el cuerpo de Crimson le sujetaba con fuerza.

-Crimson! – Luna quedo sorprendida con la inesperada aparición del muchacho, este de inmediato abriendo los ojos la miro a poca distancia como si no supiera donde se encontraba parpadeando un par de veces girando el rostro con lentitud de los brillantes ojos azules de luna a la nada que los rodeaba.

-Luna?...que demo…- Crimson se dio cuenta de inmediato y con algo de sorpresa su posición, sus patas rodeando por completo el cuerpo de la alicornio quien lo miraba ruborizada y sorprendida, el muchacho la soltó de inmediato sacudiendo la cabeza por segunda vez extendiendo las alas por instinto manteniéndolo en el aire al tiempo que se frotaba la cabeza confundido – donde rayos…que es…este lugar…- Luna tras recuperarse de la sorpresa se acerco un poco batiendo sus propias alas.

- Así que eras tú quien tenía el sueño, realmente me sorprendiste Crimson – el muchacho levanto la mirada nuevamente, su visión aun era borrosa mas sin embargo no era difícil notar las alas y cuerno frente a si – este es el mundo de los sueños…asta hace unos segundos te encontrabas en uno – Luna cerró los ojos por un momento antes de que todo el mundo se sacudiera y tomara forma, tras unos segundos los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín de Canterlot – este lugar es mas apropiado para conversar – Crimson no se negó ni respondió de forma inmediata, su visión aun estaba distorsionada, Luna notando esto le golpeo con suavidad el costado con la cabeza – sufres de mareo de sueño Crimson…solo requieres sentarte por unos momentos y todo volverá a la normalidad – el muchacho gruño levemente pero accedió de inmediato echándose en el suave y fresco pasto bajo sus patas, pocos momentos después pudo sentir la presencia de la princesa al frente suyo por lo cual asumió que Luna había decidió sentarse de igual manera.

- Como es que…que rayos hacemos aquí – el muchacho solo se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados dejando que su mente se acostumbrara el extraño entorno. Luna por su parte se aclaro la garganta.

- Soy la princesa de la noche Crimson, así como mi hermana vela por la seguridad de nuestros súbditos en el día yo no solo velo por su seguridad cuando descansan…también veo por ellos en sus sueños – el muchacho asintió levemente.

- Tiene sentido…pero eso no es algo…- el muchacho parecía no encontrar la palabra adecuada, fuese por el hecho de tratar de hacerla sonar menos agresiva o que el joven aun se encontraba desorientado, fuese cual fuese el motivo Luna asintió levemente entendiendo sus palabras.

- Los terrores de la noche son menos conocidos pero no menos peligrosos…hay criaturas que se deleitan con crear pesadillas y se alimentan del miedo, mi deber es velar porque tales criaturas viles no sean un peligro para Equestria y nuestros súbditos…aunque comprendo a que te refieres, es por ese motivo que todo sueño es tratado con delicadeza – Luna levanto la mirada por un segundo, el mundo alrededor de los jóvenes se torno en una bella noche estrellada acompañada por el astro con el cual compartía el nombre, Crimson levanto la mirada de igual manera notando que las formas y colores ya se definían más firmemente, al hacer esto y tras bajar la mirada el muchacho noto algo diferente.

- Que rayos…- dijo el muchacho frotándose los ojos, Luna un tanto confundida se acercó levemente observando al muchacho.

-Que pasa Crimson…- la voz de la alicornio llego suave e inquisitiva.

- Creo que…necesito más tiempo, estoy viendo cosas – Luna ladeo la cabeza levemente.

- Cosas? – Crimson asintió con los ojos cerrados, frotándose levemente con la pata justo entre los mismo al tiempo que su cola se sacudía perezosamente a su espalda.

- Juraría que tu melena no tiene esas extrañas estrellas de siempre…debí golpearme la cabeza o algo – Luna sintió como el corazón le brincaba en el pecho, al instante un pequeño espejo apareció frente a su rostro y para su sorpresa el muchacho tenía razón, la alicornio no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa causando que Crimson de inmediato abriera los ojos observando alrededor, como si estuviera a la espera de un ataque sorpresa solo para notar ya con la visión clara como la alicornio se mantenía quieta en su lugar sin decir palabra, en ese momento pudo notar como efectivamente la antes brillante melena llena de estrellas era ahora de un tono plateado brillante con tonos azules, mas aun Crimson pudo notar también como el antes oscuro pelaje se había tornado de un azul grisáceo brillante, sin pensarlo mucho el joven se acercó un poco manteniendo la vista centrada en Luna quien comenzaba a respirar rápidamente, tras unos segundos el joven pegadrake levanto la ceja mostrando total sorpresa – me estoy volviendo loco…o te encogiste? – esas palabras fueron la cereza del pastel, Luna parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, la alicornio se tocaba el cuerpo erráticamente balbuceando mientras el muchacho solo le observaba igual de confundido, tras unos momentos Crimson sujetó a la chica por los hombros sacudiéndola levemente – hey…relájate…esto había pasado antes? – Luna asintió levemente, su mente recordando de inmediato lo sucedido tras su liberación con los elementos de la harmonía.

-S-si…justo después de que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas me liberaran – tras decir estas palabras Luna pareció relajarse un poco, el muchacho por otro lado regreso a su lugar retomando su frío semblante.

- Probablemente sea un efecto del miasma…imagino que esa cosa te absorbe la energía o algo…si regresaste a la normalidad después de mil años no creo que un día haga gran diferencia – Luna respiró un par de veces profundamente relajándose, tras unos segundos la alicornio abrió los ojos observando sus alrededores mientras el muchacho se levantaba observando al cielo pensativo – por cierto – al escuchar la voz de Crimson Luna levanto la mirada hacia el – hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – Luna ladeo la cabeza un tanto confundida, al instante un destello plateado comenzó a brillar con intensidad en el pecho del muchacho quien se mantuvo estático, la luz lleno el jardín por completo mientras una voz grave y profunda se dejaba escuchar.

- Luna? – el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco violento en su pecho, la garganta se le cerro y tras desaparecer la luz pudo notar frente a ella a un gran alicornio de oscuro pelaje y brillante melena plateada, la chica sacudió la cabeza levemente sin creer lo que veía sin darse cuenta que ya se encontraba presionando su pecho fuertemente contra el de Galaxian quien respondió al gesto de igual manera – mi niña…- Luna sollozó levemente presionando su rostro más fuertemente para momentos después levantar el rostro, su padre le sonrió levemente frotando su boca con suavidad en su frente – no creí tener la oportunidad de volverte a ver – las lagrimas corrieron libremente en el rostro de la chica quien se mantuvo en su lugar sin moverse.

- Creí…creí que no volvería a verte padre…pero como…es posible – Galaxian no pudo evitar girar el rostro en dirección del muchacho quien silenciosamente ya caminaba alejándose de alicornios.

- No estoy totalmente seguro mi querida niña…pero creo que le debemos tal favor a tu héroe – Luna no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el titulo dado por su padre a Crimson – pero en verdad me intriga…- la oscura alicornio regreso la mirada hacia su padre notando que tenía dudas acerca de sus palabras – estando dentro del miasma encontré al joven Crimson Star…de inmediato pude ver potencial en su corazón y mente pero aun así debía probar su temple…y así lo hice…el muchacho me enfrento en combate, contra toda posibilidad, toda razón, incluso contra su instinto natural por lograr su cometido…ayudar a un ser querido…una amiga en problemas – nuevamente la chica no pudo evitar sentir como el rubor le llenaba las mejillas, aun así el joven ya se perdía entre los arbustos del jardín de ensueño, sus alas se desplegaron de inmediato levantando el vuelo y con apenas un par de movimientos de las mismas Luna ya daba alcance a Crimson quien apenas y le dirigió la mirada.

- Crimson…en verdad combatiste contra mi padre? – el muchacho ladeo la cabeza levemente.

- Tal vez…acaso importa?...más aun no deberías estar aprovechando el tiempo con Galaxian en lugar de perderlo conmigo? – la sorpresa de la chica no terminaba, en toda su vida no recordaba a nadie refiriéndose a su padre por su nombre sin algún título respetuoso, aun así apartando de su mente esos pensamientos la chica dio un paso al frente al notar que de igual manera el galante alicornio ya los acompañaba.

- Crimson Star…joven heredero de la sangre de los dragones, no puedo expresar con palabras el agradecimiento que siento con tus acciones – el muchacho se dio media vuelta, el labio torcido y el gesto aparentemente molesto.

- Guárdate los agradecimientos Galaxian…no hice nada especial…ahora dejen de perder el tiempo…tienen cosas mejores que hacer que perderlo conmigo – Sin decir más el muchacho levanto el vuelo rápidamente, las hojas y polvo bajo sus patas se levantaron mientras el muchacho se perdía en la distancia a gran velocidad sin mirar atrás, Luna le siguió con la mirada pensativa, el gesto levemente preocupado al notar como su padre hacia lo mismo.

- Padre…acaso tuvieron algún problema? – Galaxian sacudió la cabeza levemente en negación.

- No mi querida niña…al contrario…siento que en verdad desea que aprovechemos este momento que tenemos al máximo – Luna regreso su atención por completo con su padre mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- Aprovechar?...a que te refieres, acaso no as regresado para quedarte? – la voz de la chica se lleno de un tono triste y decepcionada, Galaxian al instante asintió sentándose elegantemente.

- Mi querida niña, esto que ves es sino una diminuta fracción de mi ser, mi tiempo en este mundo se termina antes de que regrese al todo y nada que soy y siempre he sido – Luna suspiró con tristeza, después de todo una parte de ella esperaba que su padre se quedara por lo que dichas palabras parecían una cubetada de agua fría – mi niña no debes sentirte mal, tenemos sino por un poco de tiempo una oportunidad más para estar juntos – ante estas palabras Luna asintió frotándose contra el pecho de su padre.

- Tienes razón padre…aprovechemos este momento lo mejor que podamos – tras esas palabras ambos alicornios levantaron el vuelo al tiempo que hablaban entre sí compartiendo y recordando viejos tiempos, Luna claro esta le dejo saber todo lo que había sucedido tras su liberación hasta ese terrible momento donde el miasma había tomado control de su cuerpo nuevamente.

- Me da gusto escuchar que tanto tu como tu hermana han estado bien hasta este incidente, así también me tranquiliza el corazón saber que nuestros súbditos gozan de una buena vida a su cuidado – los dos alicornios en ese momento se encontraban en la torre más alta del castillo, una representación creada por Luna –mi niña, antes de partir quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, as viajado un largo camino pero has aprendido grandes lecciones…recuerda que no solo tienes a tu hermana sino también otros ponis que se preocupan por ti – Luna asintió levemente, su rostro mostraba tanto su felicidad como tristeza ante la inminente partida de su padre.

- Lo sé padre…me ha tomado tiempo aprender el valor de la amistad y sobre todo de lo que significa ser una de las princesas de Equestria, pero confío en que mi querida hermana y amigos estarán hay para ayudarme…y también tu y madre – Galaxian asintió, el elegante equino froto su rostro suavemente en la mejilla de Luna presionando súbitamente su nariz con su pata gentilmente.

- Esa es mi niña – Luna rió divertida antes de abrasar a su padre vigorosamente, Galaxian respondió de igual manera sin embargo al instante noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer con lentitud, Luna lo noto de igual manera mientras observaba con lagrimas en los ojos la partida de su padre – no llores mi querida niña, esto no es un adiós…es solo un asta pronto, recuerda…siempre estaremos tu madre y yo en los cielos cuidándolas – la figura se dispersaba poco a poco en el viento, viajando hacia los cielos como una lluvia de estrellas brillantes que iluminan el firmamento, Luna se mantuvo en su lugar solo observando como su padre desaparecía de su vida nuevamente.

- Buen viaje amado padre…- la chica levanto la mirada al cielo observando la brillante luna plateada, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sin notar que Crimson se mantenía sobre la misma torre observando la partida de Galaxian. El muchacho siguió con la vista el camino de estrellas, estas se sacudieron en sí mismas en diferentes direcciones al tiempo que ascendían a los cielos, con una sonrisa cínica el muchacho se rasco la cabeza torciendo la boca en un gesto burlón.

- No necesito que me digas que hacer Galaxian…- las estrellas se sacudieron nuevamente ya a gran distancia, aun así el muchacho pudo ver sus movimientos sin problemas esbozando una muy leve sonrisa – pero no tienes de que preocuparte – sin más el muchacho extendió las alas levantando el vuelo, Luna le siguió con la mirada y tras algunos minutos al igual que el muchacho levanto el vuelo. Crimson pudo sentir la presencia de Luna tras de sí, sus alas se batieron un par de veces más antes de detenerse en el amplio jardín, estando ahí el muchacho plegó las alas y se sentó en la fresca hierva levantando el rostro para sentir la brisa en la misma, Luna arribo a los pocos segundos deteniéndose a poca distancia del muchacho.

- Crimson…gracias – el muchacho abrió un solo ojo observándola con desinterés.

- Gracias de que – respondió casualmente, como si en verdad no tuviera idea de que hablaba, Luna por su parte soltó una risita divertida comprendiendo que el muchacho simplemente no aceptaría el agradecimiento, aun así la alicornio suspiro levemente limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas de los ojos antes de sentarse a su lado observando el cielo.

- solo…gracias – Crimson giro los ojos levemente, los dos muchachos se mantuvieron en su lugar por unos minutos antes de que Luna girara el rostro en su dirección – te puedo preguntar algo? – el muchacho solo dejo salir un leve gruñido, no era molesto o fastidiado, al contrario parecía ser una forma de dejarle saber que tenía su atención – disculpa si me entrometo pero…al salir de tu sueño parecías querer alcanzar algo… – Crimson sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- No recuerdo…solo tengo la sensación de que quería alcanzar algo en el…pero todo se desvaneció…aun así se que no es la primera vez que tengo ese sueño – Luna asintió levemente, supo en ese momento que aquel sueño era algo importante para el muchacho.

- Si estas de acuerdo…yo podría ayudarte – Crimson giró el rostro ahora dándole su completa atención a la princesa quien solo le sonrío cálidamente – es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…tomaría tiempo pero…si me lo permites quisiera ayudarte a comprenderlo…se que es algo importante…puedo sentirlo – el joven pegadrake medito su propuesta por unos minutos, por una parte quería saber de qué se trataba pero por otro lado temía encontrar algo que no quisiera saber.

- lo pensare – respondió secamente, Luna asintió no queriendo presionar mas mientras se mantenía en silencio observando el mundo de sueño que tenían a su alrededor.

La tormenta aumentaba en intensidad a cada momento, por suerte los tres carruajes ya habían marcado una considerable distancia por lo que el viento aunque fuerte no representaba un peligro inminente para los ocupantes. Rarity se mantenía a la expectativa del muchacho al igual que Fluttershy, la dulce pegaso había terminado momentos antes un segundo vendaje esta vez sobre el ojo herido que por el momento parecía haber dejado de sangrar. Twilight observaba el borde del bosque a la distancia y con un respiro de alivio dirigió la mirada hacia el carruaje que llevaba a la inconsciente princesa, en el Applejack y Pinkie mantenían una estricta vigilancia, más específicamente Pinkie revisando meticulosamente cualquier movimiento que la inconsciente alicornio realizara para descontento de la poni granjera quien trataba de mantener a la rosada chica de saltar más de la cuenta. Rainbow Dash se lanzó rápidamente al carruaje donde Twilight se encontraba y con firmeza le hablo.

- Twilight me adelantare a Ponyville…esos dos necesitan un doctor – la joven unicornio desvió la mirada por un momento observando los dos carruajes antes de asentir.

-Buena idea…diles que llevamos a un chico muy mal herido y la princesa Luna…con suerte tendrán todo listo para cuando lleguemos – dicho esto Rainbow hizo una seña con la pata comprendiendo la orden y de inmediato se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Ponyville.

Crimson observaba al cielo pensativo, su mente hasta el momento parecía simplemente disfrutar del momento de paz que tenia frente a sí. Luna de igual manera se mantenía en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos los cuales aun giraban en torno a su padre y los acontecimientos previos. La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo causando que todo estuviera bañado en una plateada y hermosa luz, la alicornio suspiro levemente y girando el rostro observo al muchacho que bajo la luz plateada parecía una criatura salida de un cuento de hadas; su rojo pelaje centelleaba muy levemente, como si su cuerpo escondiera un brillante metal bajo el mismo, Luna supuso que ese brillo era el de sus escamas, la melena que siempre parcia oscura ahora irradiaba un leve destello azulado metálico, hasta el momento no lo había notado pero el chico muy a su manera tenía un atractivo salvaje y misterioso, Luna sonrió levemente a lo cual finalmente el muchacho dio cuenta de su mirada, instintivamente la princesa aparto la vista a lo cual el joven pegadrake solo le miro detenidamente por un segundo, su cuerpo se ladeo muy levemente, como si estuviera dispuesto a decir algo mas sin embargo antes de decir palabra Crimson pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se sacudía sin aviso previo, el corazón comenzó a latirle mas y mas rápido obligándolo a presionarse el pecho con la pata, la respiración comenzó a volverse más difícil arrancándole un leve gruñido de dolor, Crimson dio un paso al lado contrario escondiendo el rostro intentando recuperar el aliento, Luna por otro lado tras unos momentos regreso la mirada al muchacho quien ahora le daba la espalda.

-Lamento si te hice sentir incomodo Crimson – dijo en un tono suave, el muchacho por su parte solo sacudió la cabeza levemente aun sujetándose el pecho.

-No…te preocupes – su voz se permitió escuchar un tanto forzada, Luna de inmediato se acerco al chico quien dio un paso al frente alejándose un poco.

-Crimson…te encuentras bien?- ahora la preocupación se hacía evidente, Crimson no podía esconder mucho más tiempo su molestia por lo que girando el rostro le esbozó una sonrisa cínica forzada.

- Nada…del otro mundo…pero creo…que te veré después – dicho esto la princesa pudo sentir la conciencia del muchacho apartarse rápidamente, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer en una estela de brillantes puntos rojos a lo cual la alicornio se encamino frente al muchacho sujetándolo por los hombros.

-Crimson…que pasa – la conciencia del muchacho desparecía con rapidez, Luna notaba como la misma se separaba de la suya haciendo que la voz del joven comenzara a escucharse lejana.

- Relájate…hierva mala como yo…no muere tan fácil – sus palabras se arrastraron como un eco desapareciendo en la noche de ensueño dejando a Luna con la mirada llena de preocupación.

- Crimson? – dijo en un tono suave.

El viento sacudía los carruajes por momentos, a pesar de la distancia de lo que parecía ser una tormenta al centro del bosque Everfree esto no impedía que el aire presentara una incomodidad por momentos. Para esos momentos tanto Pinkie como Applejack ya habían reparado en el extraño cambio de la princesa Luna, esto sin embargo no creo tanta conmoción en ese momento, después de todo ya en el pasado habían presenciado tal figura por lo cual Twilight siempre atenta asumió que era un efecto del miasma. Rarity mantenía su vista fija en el pecho del muchacho, su respiración hasta ese momento parecía haberse estabilizado, esto sumado a la misma que podía sentir contra su costado le daba algo de tranquilidad, Fluttershy por su parte solo se mantenía estática, su mirada se mantenía fija sin decir palabra.

- Querida…- Rarity realmente no estaba segura de que decir, aun cuando la tímida pegaso difícilmente hacia nuevos amigos su preocupación por el muchacho la intrigaba, de algo si estaba segura el unicornio, Crimson era alguien especial para Fluttershy, alguien a quien apreciaba. Fluttershy apenas desvió la mirada hacia su amiga, casi por costumbre la pegaso le sonrió forzadamente para momentos después regresar su atención al muchacho.

- Lo se Rarity…es solo…bueno…- Rarity no pudo evitar sonreírle cálidamente.

- No tienes que decir nada querida…es tu amigo…- Fluttershy asintió levemente, su pata se posó con gentileza en el pecho del muchacho subiendo y bajando a la par de su respiración.

- Gracias Rarity…siempre puedo contar contigo – Rarity le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida, no necesitaba decir más, después de todo ese tiempo con sus reuniones semanales, pláticas y tiempo juntos el unicornio había aprendido a leer entre líneas, tanto el lenguaje corporal de su amiga como las palabras que no expresaba pero aun así eran palpables. Crimson se sacudió sin previo aviso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par acompañados de una gran bocanada de aire, tanto Fluttershy como Rarity dieron un leve grito de sorpresa mientras el muchacho giraba el rostro en toda dirección aparentemente confundido, Fluttershy aparto la pata solo para poner ambas nuevamente en su pecho intentando mantenerlo quieto – C-Crimson tranquilo…e-estas bien…- El joven pegadrake fijó su mirada en la chica por unos momentos, al instante Fluttershy pudo ver el dolor que experimentaba al tiempo que sentía su corazón latir fuertemente – t-tranquilo…ya casi llegamos a Ponyville…- Rarity de inmediato palideció, al instante pudo sentir un calor que comenzaba a recorrerle el costado y con horror pudo notar como un diminuto hilo de sangre le recorría el costado, al instante la chica giro el rostro hacia Fluttershy intentando mantener la calma.

-Querida…tienes que hacer que se tranquilice…su herida…- la pegaso comprendió de inmediato las palabras de su amiga, el muchacho sin embargo continuaba moviéndose desorientado.

-C-Crimson…por favor…debes dejar de moverte..tu herida – el muchacho parecía no hacer caso, sus alas se movían muy levemente en su espalda, la cola se sacudía por fuera de la manta mientras que las patas parecían intentar alejar la misma de su cuerpo, Rarity le miro con apremio mientras Fluttershy presionaba mas levemente su pecho – p-por favor…no te muevas mas…te lastimaras – la pegaso no sabía qué hacer, Crimson continuaba sacudiéndose, su respiración se agitaba mas y mas al tiempo que el hilo de sangre continuaba corriendo haciéndose notorio en el suelo del carruaje, sin saber que mas hacer Fluttershy se monto sobre su cuerpo observándolo directamente al rostro, la preocupación evidente acompañada de las lagrimas que ya comenzaban a mostrarse – Crimson! – grito con decisión, su pecho presiono contra el suyo causando que finalmente el muchacho le diera su atención, los ojos se contraían por momentos – escúchame…solo escúchame…no te muevas mas….tu herida…por favor – Crimson dejo de moverse al instante, su mirada aun estaba fija en los brillantes ojos cian al tiempo que finalmente el muchacho se relajó.

- Flutter…shy? – su voz era débil, al instante la pegaso asintió sonriendo muy levemente.

-Si…soy yo– el muchacho respiro pesadamente, su pecho aun se sacudía con dificultad, Crimson entonces cerró los ojos esbozando esa cínica sonrisa que siempre mostraba.

- Quien…lo diría…- Fluttershy no comprendía a que se refería observándolo atenta.

- Tienes…cara inocente…pero…eres una chica traviesa…- al instante Fluttershy se ruborizo, no había dado cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba causando que de inmediato se bajara del cuerpo del muchacho sentándose a su lado.

-N-no yo no…no es lo que…no creas…- la chica comenzó a balbucear rápidamente, Crimson por su parte apenas abrió el ojo observándola levemente.

-Relájate…solo…me divierto un poco – Fluttershy aun ruborizada se froto los ojos levemente limpiándolos.

-E-eres…muy malo…- la chica no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, la broma no le había causado ninguna gracia, aun así le daba gusto ver que el muchacho parecía estar bien.

- De…lo peor – respondió el muchacho cerrando el ojo, su respiración comenzó a acompasarse mas y mas mientras las dos chicas solo lo observaban, su pecho parecía perder fuerza distanciando cada respiración mas y mas una de otra.

-Crimson?- Fluttershy no obtuvo respuesta, al instante su pata se posó sobre su pecho mientras le sacudía con gentileza – C-Crimson…n-no es…gracioso…- a cada momento podía sentir como su corazón se debilitaba mas y mas, Fluttershy le presiono nuevamente mientras la voz de Twilight resonaba atravez del viento.

-Ponyville! - al instante Fluttershy giro el rostro en dirección a los dos pegasos que tiraban de carruaje gritando tan fuerte como pudo.

- Rápido su corazón! – Los dos equinos se miraron una al otro sacudiendo las alas lo más fuerte que podían, el grupo siguió al carruaje mientras Fluttershy solo sostenía la pata del muchacho – t-todo…está bien – el hospital se hizo visible a los pocos minutos donde ya un grupo de enfermeras y médicos los esperaban con camillas.

El grupo se mantenía sentado en una sala de espera acompañadas solamente por el sonido de un reloj en la pared, para ese momento una enfermera ya les había comunicado que la princesa Luna se encontraba bien, aparentemente solo sufría de un gran agotamiento físico pero su salud no corría peligro, Crimson sin embargo ya llevaba varias horas en la sala de operaciones sin ninguna noticia. Fluttershy solo observaba hacia el pasillo con la mirada perdida, tanto Rainbow Dash como Pinkie ya dormitaban en uno de los sillones roncando levemente, Applejack por otro lado solo caminaba en círculos observando cada tanto el reloj, Rarity por otro lado se mantenía sentada en uno de los sillones observando a su amiga sin decir nada, Twilight por otro lado parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Pasaron dos horas más, el grupo ya cabeceaba pesadamente sintiendo el cansancio ganar terreno, al instante el sonido de unos cuantos pasos lleno la solitaria sala al tiempo que la enfermera Red Heart aparecía atravez de la puerta, al instante Fluttershy salió a su encuentro mirándola con apremio.

- Esta estable – la enfermera soltó un suspiro cansado causando que a excepción de Dash y Pinkie todas reaccionaran de la misma forma.

- Como…esta – pregunto Fluttershy suavemente, la enfermera pareció meditar por un momento la respuesta antes de contestar sinceramente.

-tiene dos costillas fracturadas – comenzó con una mirada seria – su pecho está muy lastimado…es una suerte que lo que lo atravesó no dañara nada importante…eso y que parece ser que sus huesos son mucho más fuertes de lo normal…tiene heridas múltiples por todo el cuerpo, principalmente cortes y varios moretones, su ojo está muy lastimado pero se recuperara con el tiempo aunque…no podrá usarlo por ahora…sus alas están fracturadas otra vez… y perdió mucha sangre…- Fluttershy asintió levemente, el escuchar lo herido que se encontraba le causaba una gran preocupación más sin embargo parecía ser que lo peor había pasado ya.

-G-Gracias enfermera…cuando…- antes de terminar la enfermera sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- Temo que no podrán verlo en unos días, estará en observación constante en la sala de cuidados intensivos…asta entonces tendrán que esperar – sin decir más la enfermera se retiro dejando al grupo en la sala mientras todas la observaban partir.

Pasó una semana, durante ese tiempo las visitas fueron constantes particularmente de Fluttershy quien en cada oportunidad llevaba flores. La princesa Luna por otro lado y a petición suya fue colocada en la misma habitación que el muchacho, durante este tiempo aun cuando sus poderes se habían debilitado en gran medida aun era capaz de mantener un contacto mental con el joven pegadrake, así mismo tanto la princesa como Fluttershy comenzaron a conversar más a menudo compartiendo sus particulares vivencias con el misterioso muchacho que por diferentes motivos las había auxiliado en sus momentos de necesidad.

-B-Buenas tardes princesa Luna – la alicornio desvió la mirada de inmediato reconociendo la suave voz para sonreír cálidamente.

- Buenas tardes Fluttershy – la pegaso de inmediato cerró la puerta tras de sí haciendo una reverencia a la princesa.

-E-espero no haberla despertado – Luna de inmediato sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-No te preocupes, últimamente mi tiempo de sueño está un tanto cambiado pero está bien – la chica asintió al tiempo que se encaminaba a la cama de Crimson, el muchacho respiraba acompasadamente atravez de un respiradero que le proveía oxigeno constantemente, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una venda al igual que su pecho y varias partes de su cuerpo, Fluttershy no pudo evitar suspirar levemente dejando un ramo de flores en la mesa de noche manteniéndose en silencio por un momento, Luna por otro lado suspiro de igual manera observando atravez de la ventana pensativa.

- Es mi culpa – dijo suavemente, Fluttershy giro el rostro observándola sin saber que decir – de haber sido más fuerte…esto no hubiera pasado – la joven pegaso realmente no sabía que responder, solo conocía partes de la historia.

- um…princesa Luna…no creo que sea su culpa…bueno…eso creo – Luna centro su atención en la chica observándola con detenimiento mientras una sonrisa forzada se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Aprecio tus palabras Fluttershy…pero en verdad es culpa mía, de haber sido más fuerte…no ceder ante mis emociones negativas…esto no hubiera pasado – al decir las últimas palabras su mirada se centro en el cuerpo del muchacho, Luna no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa al observar el estado de Crimson, las dos chicas se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos no estando seguras de que decir, el sonido de un movimiento las saco de sus pensamientos mientras la cola del muchacho comenzaba a sacudirse muy levemente, segundos después la cabeza del joven pegadrake se giro en dirección de las dos chicas quienes le miraron sorprendidas.

- Maldición…las dos hacen demasiado ruido…podrían levantar a los muertos – tanto Luna como Fluttershy soltaron un leve grito de sorpresa, aun cuando no debía la alicornio se levanto de la cama caminando con paso lento asta su lado acompañada de Fluttershy quien con una cálida sonrisa le miraba – hey…- dijo suavemente.

- hey – respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Odio ese maldito techo – Fluttershy y Luna levantaron la mirada inmediatamente para después bajar el rostro – pero esta vez al menos hay algo grato que ver – las dos chicas se ruborizaron muy levemente, aun así sin decir más.

- Crimson…en verdad lamento todo esto…yo – la cabeza del muchacho se giro lentamente fijando el brillante ojo esmeralda en la princesa.

- Maldición…porque las dos tienen que pedir disculpas por todo…dejen de hacerlo…es molesto – la princesa desvió la mirada levemente, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo el muchacho no la culpaba causando una cierta mescla de sentimientos, tanto de culpa como alivio, esto cambio rápidamente sin embargo, el muchacho comenzó a intentar levantarse acción que le gano dos pares de patas sobre su cuerpo forzándolo a mantenerse acostado.

- No te levantes! – dijeron las dos chicas nuevamente al mismo tiempo, Crimson solo las observo levemente sorprendido antes de sonreír cínicamente.

- Si claro…aprovéchense del herido…- las dos chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír muy levemente, a pesar de su estado Crimson parecía ser el mismo cínico y sarcástico de siempre.


	30. Chapter 30 Un lugar al cual llamar hogar

Que les puedo decir, yo se que me tarde mucho pero entre el fin de año el trabajo y muchas cosas que se juntaron no tuve nada de tiempo, aun asi almenos SI tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedera en esta segunda temporada de Destello Carmesi, pueden esperar grandes sorpresas, nuevas aventuras, respuestas a preguntas y mucha accion.

Ahora los ganadores del concurso ya han sido seleccionados, para los que no sepan los invito a pasar a mi perfil de DeviantArt donde ya e publicado los ganadores y cuales y cuantos cameos fueron los que se incluyeron en el fic.

No queda mucho mas que decir que espero disfruten este capitulo y pueden esperar apartir de ahora muchos mas capitulos que vendraon (espero yo) cada dos o tres semanas, asi mismo con suerte talvez organice otro tipo de concursos pero eso sera en el futuro, por ahora les dejo este el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada, asi mismo solo para datos tecnicos les dejo esto:

**Primera Temporada**

- Pergamino de la Luna -

Capitulos 1 al 29

**Segunda temporada**

- Pergamino de la Sangre -

Capitulos 30 al ?

Como podran ver oficialmente le dare nombres a partir de este momento a las temporadas, no es nada del otro mundo pero creo que sera bueno para darles seguimiento y orden, ahora sin mas les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten!

* * *

Un lugar al cual llamar hogar

Habían pasado ya tres semanas más desde que el hospital de Ponyville fuera sorprendido con dos figuras traídas en la noche, una de ellas la princesa y hermana menor de Celestia, el otro un joven pegadrake que se encontraba terriblemente herido. La primera semana fue quizás la más preocupante para los amigos del joven pegadrake, durante este tiempo maquinas y otros artilugios fueron el único sustento de vida hasta que una sorpresiva tarde el muchacho despertó, a partir de este momento la recuperación del muchacho se vio mejorada gracias a su gran resistencia y continuos cuidados por parte de los médicos. La segunda semana el hospital se vio visitado por la princesa Celestia en persona, la gobernante de equestria claro esta agradeció de buena gana los cuidados prestados a su hermana menor, los médicos y el cuerpo médico en general por supuesto se sintieron alagados y felices de prestar sus servicios. Durante los días subsecuentes Celestia visitó a su hermana continuamente asegurándose de que su estado no cambiara, en un inicio la reversión a su forma más pequeña fue recibida con sorpresa, aun así dadas las circunstancias y el hecho de que ya había sucedido una vez la princesa se mantenía más calmada y serena. El día que la gobernante apareció tras la puerta de la habitación hubo una gran mescla de sentimientos, por un lado Celestia se mostraba aliviada tras saber que su pequeña hermana se encontraba sana y salva, el solo verla sonreír le quito un gran peso de encima aun cuando sufría de su estado alterado, para esos momentos sin embargo la princesa había tomado la firme decisión de tener una muy seria discusión con el muchacho desaparecido, esto cambió rápidamente al observarlo en su cama; el muchacho descansaba profundamente dormido, su rostro cubierto de un gran vendaje al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo, Celestia no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de remordimiento al notar su maltrecho y herido estado, hay estaba ella parada, luchando en su interior contra el deseo de reprenderlo y a la vez de agradecerle por lo que podía notar había sido un terrible combate que en primer lugar no debía haber librado, la princesa no pudo evitar acercarse lentamente solo para ser recibida con un leve movimiento y aquella fría y despreocupada voz.

- Si vas a decir algo Celestia…dilo de una vez – aun cuando Celestia no podía ver su rostro estaba segura que el muchacho la miraba, la elegante alicornio se mordió el labio y tras unos segundos se acercó quedando a apenas un paso de distancia.

- Habrá suficiente tiempo para conversar joven Crimson Star…cuando te recuperes…ahora descansa…te lo has ganado – Celestia suavizó su voz lo mas que pudo, su interior aun luchaba contra el instinto, aun así y finalmente la regente considero inoportuno el momento y lugar, Crimson después de todo se había ganado un descanso y mucho mas, de eso estaba segura.

Los días pasaron lentamente para Crimson, Luna había sido llevada de regreso a Canterlot para estar tanto bajo la supervisión directa de Celestia como el cuerpo médico real. Fluttershy por supuesto continúo con sus visitas regulares cosa que aunque no lo demostraba Crimson apreciaba, aun cuando fuera por un par de horas el muchacho tenía algo con lo cual desviar su atención de la monotonía y aburrimiento del hospital.

-b-buenos días Crimson…espero hayas tenido una buena noche – a pesar de la suavidad de su voz Crimson no tenia problema en escucharla, en esos momentos no podía negar que tener sentidos más desarrollados era una gran ventaja, en especial para alguien con voz tan suave como la gentil pegaso.

- Igual que las otras noches – respondió secamente el muchacho, Fluttershy dejó una pequeña canasta con manzanas al lado de su cama, al instante Crimson pudo notar el dulce aroma de los frutos reconociéndolos de inmediato – Sweet Apple Acress – dijo en un tono tranquilo, Fluttershy asintió levemente con una sonrisa.

- Applejack las envía con sus mejores deseos - Crimson no dijo nada, aun así la joven pegaso pudo notar que el muchacho parecía agradecido con el gesto, para esos momento Fluttershy había comprendido que aunque el joven pegadrake no lo mencionaba ciertamente apreciaba los pequeños detalles. Crimson suspiro por un momento, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a acomodarse en el respaldo de la cama mientras Fluttershy algo sorprendida le ayudaba ofreciéndole su pata, tras unos momentos Crimson se encontraba sentado gruñendo levemente entre dientes dando alcance a una de las manzanas con la pata, esta sin embargo a los pocos momentos cayo de su pata, Fluttershy intento atraparla a media caída solo para echarse hacia atrás sorprendida, la cola de Crimson salió por debajo de las cobijas en un rápido y fluido movimiento aprisionando el rojizo fruto con fineza, Fluttershy se levanto del suelo de inmediato notando la mirada de Crimson – estas bien? – pregunto con tranquilidad, Fluttershy asintió reincorporándose de inmediato algo apenada solo para observar como Crimson daba cuenta de la manzana utilizando la cola en lugar de las patas, para ese momento la chica solo soltó una muy leve risita que le valió una mirada curiosa en respuesta.

-había olvidado que podías hacer eso – el joven pegadrake desvió su mirada a su propia cola dando un segundo mordisco a la manzana.

- supongo que no es común – Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

-n-no es que sea malo…es solo…bueno…- Crimson suspiro nuevamente, al instante la chica guardo silencio desviando la mirada sin decir más.

-deja de disculparte por todo…si algo te molesta solo dilo – nuevamente Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza esta vez un tanto apenada.

- n-no era mi intención…yo…en verdad…- el joven pegadrake suspiro nuevamente, segundos después su brillante ojo verde se posó en el opuesto, Fluttershy pudo sentir la intensa mirada obligándola a mirar en otra dirección, aun así la sensación no desaparecía, tras unos momentos armándose de valor la chica le miro directamente solo para notar que no había molestia o enojo en su mirada, solo esa extraña mescla entre gentileza salvaje y un poco de fastidio.

- deja de disculparte…eso en verdad me molesta…-tras una última mordida la manzana desapareció, al instante la cola se dirigió a la canasta tomando una segunda la cual se detuvo justo al frente de la chica, esta la tomo con una leve sonrisa agradeciendo al instante – no me dejes comer solo…me hará perder el apetito – sin decir más los dos muchachos disfrutaron en silencio de los frutos. Pasaron varios minutos en el cómodo silencio, Fluttershy comenzó a recordar el tiempo que pasó en casa de Crimson y tras una rápida mirada el muchacho pareció adivinar o pensar en ese instante.

- Esto…me recuerda a tu choza – Crimson no pudo evitar soltar una risotada sarcástica al instante.

- Que fue…el aterrador mestizo que casi te mata del susto?...el terrible bosque que casi te come?...la pocilga en al que terminaste? tienes de donde escoger – de inmediato la chica dio un salto en su lugar, el rostro del muchacho demostraba que estaba siendo sarcástico, aun así Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-N-no digas eso…bueno...tal vez si me asuste un poquito pero…no es…no es que yo pensara – Crimson suspiro levemente, su sonrisa sarcástica desapareció de inmediato dando paso a un rostro serio y pensativo.

- Relájate…se a que te refieres…pero no puedes negar que te di el susto de vida cuando despertaste – Fluttershy desvió la mirada, le apenaba aceptarlo pero en aquellos momentos ciertamente el muchacho le había dado un gran susto.

La mente de Fluttershy revoloteaba en una niebla de sonidos e imágenes difusas, los sonidos le llegaban lejanos apenas discernibles entre el propio ruido de su mente y las voces, así mismo su cuerpo parecía estar en un extraño punto donde apenas y sentía sus extremidades, el tiempo paso lentamente hasta que algo en su cabeza comenzó a sacudirse, al inicio era una simple sensación, algo que debía recordar pero por más que lo intentaba no podía alcanzarlo, la idea creció poco a poco hasta que súbitamente todo regreso a ella; la búsqueda en el bosque por una de sus gallinas perdidas, el súbito ataque de un criatura salvaje que la obligo a huir y la persecución subsecuente, su ala herida y finalmente la solitaria casa perdida entre los árboles, al instante su mente saltó acompañada de su cuerpo solo para encontrarse en una pequeña habitación iluminada por los rayos del sol, su mente y cabeza fueron sacudidas por un fuerte dolor causando que su visión se viera afectada y borrosa, distinguía los colores y formas como si un velo se hubiera puesto frente a sus ojos al tiempo que todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

- Donde…estoy? – se pregunto en una suave voz que apenas y se escucho en el lugar, su costado la regreso a la realidad con una punzada de dolor recordándole que poco tiempo antes se había lastimado el ala, tras unos segundos la chica pudo notar que la misma estaba vendada, sus pensamientos sin embargo fueron interrumpidos súbitamente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver tras de sí una figura de brillante color rojizo, Fluttershy no pudo evitar sujetar las sabanas con ambas patas cubriéndose hasta la mitad del rostro aun sin poder enfocar plenamente, lo que siguió después fue ciertamente una gran sorpresa.

- Despertaste...- dijo una monótona y fría voz, Fluttershy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda asintiendo levemente – hay comida y agua en la mesa – sin decir más la figura desapareció tras la puerta nuevamente, la chica no respondió sin embargo aun con su visión impedida algo no cuadraba…acaso había visto una larga cola o solo era su imaginación?. Fluttershy con sumo cuidado intento tomar la comida, la inicio esto presento un reto considerable, aun así no fue nada que un poco de paciencia no pudiera remediar, la comida por desgracia para la chica tenía un sabor amargo, casi podía jurar que estaba al límite de su durabilidad. Con gran trabajo la pegaso termino sus alimentos, el estomago le gruñía no por hambre sino por la molestia que los mismos le habían presentado, aun así no podía quejarse por el momento sus heridas estaban siendo atendidas y su estomago estaba lleno, tras algunos minutos en los cuales solo el continuo sonido de un golpeteo metálico le llego a las orejas la chica decidió que era tiempo de estirar las piernas. La casa era de lo más sencilla, apenas se podían ver algunos adornos aquí o allá dando la impresión de que solo vivía una sola criatura en ese lugar, Fluttershy pudo percibir un fuerte olor a carbón y otros materiales semejantes, así mismo había grandes cajas llenas de rocas, gemas y otros artículos haciéndola pensar que la ocupación del dueño tenía que ser de algún tipo artesanal, los sonidos del golpeteo continuaron haciéndose más fuertes, mas aun tras abrir la puerta, el sol apenas pasaba por las copas de los arboles dando al lugar un aspecto un tanto místico y salvaje, Fluttershy observo con cuidado sus alrededores sin tener idea de donde se encontraba tan solo para girar el rostro hacia su lado derecho, de inmediato pudo percibir el sonido y el calor, un gran cuarto de piedra con ventanas y chimenea se mostraba como el área de donde los golpeteos provenían, al instante la chica imagina que se trataba de algún tipo de herrería, sus pasos la llevaron al marco de piedra mientras con cuidado asomaba la cabeza.

- hum…es un momento oportuno?...si no lo es no quiero ser…- la chica no termino la frase, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tras observar al ocupante dentro de la herrería. Un joven alto y de marcada musculatura se mantenía frente a una fragua de ardientes brasas, su oscura melena ondulaba tras cada golpe del pesado martillo que atado por pesadas correas de cuero y metal azotaba el metal sujeto a su pata, esto sin embargo no fue lo que le quito el habla a Fluttershy, en su espalda un par gigantescas y membranosas alas se mantenían pegadas al cuerpo, no eran como ningunas que hubiera visto antes, la amedrentada pegaso se quedo paralizada solo observando al muchacho que a cada momento se volvía mas extraño, no solo las alas asemejaban a las de un dragón, la sinuosa y larga cola era igualmente extraña, tras un último golpe del pesado martillo la oreja el muchacho se sacudió levemente, al instante el mismo giro el rostro y ahí fue cuando Fluttershy pudo apreciar sus facciones; un rostro angular de hocico alargado coronado justo sobre la nariz por lo que solo podía describir como una formación de hueso, tras un leve suspiro que el muchacho había soltado involuntariamente la chica pudo notar afilados colmillos que sobresalían de la boca, la cabeza por otro lado estaba coronada por pequeños pero firmes cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás, finalmente los ojos fueron lo que le helo la sangre…orbes de un verde esmeralda intenso, delgados como los ojos de un reptil…Fluttershy dio un paso atrás finalmente, su cuerpo en el último momento recupero la movilidad haciendo que callera sobre su cola bruscamente, el muchacho por otro lado no dejo de observarla al tiempo que con la boca retiraba el extraño martillo con los dientes, segundos después la cola salió por su espalda sujetando el mismo dejándolo en una mesa cercana, Fluttershy sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, en toda su vida nunca había presenciado una amalgama de sensaciones tan fuertes pero más aun de emociones tan negativas… podía ver furia contenida, rencor, desconfianza…la chica podía sentir en su pecho la presión que tales sensaciones le causaban y sin embargo, muy dentro de si algo se sacudía…había algo mas escondido tras toda esa agresividad.

- regresa a la cama niña…- dijo secamente, la voz era como un tempano de hielo, sin emociones o interés alguno en quien se ponía frente suyo, Fluttershy entonces pudo notar algo, al momento que el muchacho paso a su lado este apenas le dirigió una rápida y fugaz mirada, de su pecho un leve gruñido molesto se dejo escuchar sin embargo la joven pegaso lo noto en ese instante…soledad, Fluttershy pudo ver en sus ojos el vacio en su vida, no comprendía del todo como lo sabia sin embargo algo se sacudía en su interior…esa mirada le recordaba a los pequeños animales de los cuales se encargaba, las miradas que solo aquellos que han pasado largos periodos de tiempo aislados de otros, la chica se forzó a si misma a intentar hablar más sin embargo el mundo se sacudió a su alrededor, la vista se le nublo rápidamente y todo se volvió oscuridad.

El sonido de los arboles, ramas y pasos se sacudía alrededor de la chica, Fluttershy corría lo más rápido que podía sin embargo los sonidos no cesaban o aminoraban, el rugido de una bestia le helo la sangre y tras de sí podía sentir el cálido aliento de un monstruo salido de sus peores pesadillas, Fluttershy gritaba y corría lo mas que podía sintiendo como el corazón le latía con brutalidad, unas grandes fauces aparecieron del suelo y la chica pudo sentir como la oscuridad la engullía de un solo golpe.

- El lobo! – gritó levantándose de la cama, al instante un dolor lacerante le recorrió el costado recordándole que estaba herida, su visión se centró rápidamente notando la presencia del muchacho cercana a si, este solo le miró por un segundo antes de mover la cabeza hacia un costado.

- Deja de moverte o te lastimaras – Fluttershy de inmediato se quedo quieta, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y tras unos segundos solo asintió, ante esto el muchacho sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

- Hay comida y agua en esa mesa…come y descansa – dicho esto el muchacho dio media vuelta, la chica de inmediato recordó el día anterior y al instante pudo sentir la culpa que le carcomía por dentro, de inmediato y sin reparo Fluttershy se acomodo en la cama mostrándose algo incomoda.

- L-lo lamento…en verdad no quise…ofenderte…yo…lo siento…solo me sorprendí un poco… - la voz de la chica apenas y salía como un diminuto murmullo, aun así las orejas del chico se sacudieron por un momento dejando notar que había escuchado su voz.

- Necesitas recuperar fuerzas…come, duerme y no hagas movimientos innecesarios – el chico dio media vuelta, su cola se sacudía suavemente a su espalda acompañada de las alas que se erguían levemente en la misma, Fluttershy no pudo evitar el pensamiento que con tal tamaño debía ser un tanto incomodo moverse, aun así empujando tales pensamientos la chica comenzó a moverse en la cama intentando llegar al borde, el sonido de las sabanas moviéndose llamó la atención del muchacho quien dando media vuelta se detuvo en sus pasos – que demonios crees que haces…te dije que descansaras – Fluttershy hizo caso omiso a sus palabras llegando al borde de la cama para con un suspiro cansado mirarlo directamente a los ojos, las brillantes orbes cian se encontraron con los ojos esmeralda, en ese momento el muchacho noto algo diferente…había remordimiento en la mirada de la pegaso.

- y-yo…en verdad lamento lo que paso antes…no quise ofenderte…es solo que…me sorprendí y bueno…yo no…nunca había…- la chica trastabillaba con sus propias palabras, el joven solo sacudió la cabeza suspirando levemente, su cuerpo dio media vuelta en un fluido movimiento mirándola ahora de frente.

- Te are la vida fácil…soy un mestizo…un hibrido…hijo de un pegaso y un dragón…nos llaman pegadrakes – ante sus palabras la chica sonrió levemente golpeando sus patas una contra otra.

- Oh ya veo…- su voz saliendo en un gentil y suave murmullo – gracias por tu ayuda señor pegadrake…en verdad estaba metida en un lio – el muchacho no hizo nada, solo la observo con aquella mirada despreocupada y desinteresada antes de dar media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.

- Crimson Star – dijo levemente, Fluttershy ladeo la cabeza por un momento antes de dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

- Oh!...m-mi nombre es…Fluttershy – nuevamente la voz siendo apenas un suave murmullo, Crimson asintió levemente.

- Hablaremos después…ahora descansa – sin decir más el muchacho desaprecio tras la puerta dejando al a chica sola con sus pensamientos.

La mañana siguiente la chica se despertó cuando el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana, la pequeña choza se encontraba en completo silencio causando que la Fluttershy se sintiera un tanto incomoda, aun así para su sorpresa encontró comida y agua al lado de su cama esperándola, la joven pegaso no pudo más que sentir un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de la forma en la que había tratado al muchacho este parecía no importarle del todo, después de todo pudo haberla echado sin más reparo y sin embargo hasta el momento no lo había hecho. La comida fue un tanto más aceptable esa mañana, no era lo mejor que había comido pero por el momento no podía quejarse, su cuerpo aun estaba dolorido por los recientes eventos más sin embargo Fluttershy sentía que no podía estar un minuto más en la cama, con paso calmo y seguro la joven pegaso se incorporo y bajo las escaleras observando con detenimiento. La casa era sencilla en todo el sentido de la palabra, las cajas de materiales y otros objetos aun se mantenían en sus cajas acomodadas sin mucho cuidado por doquier, Fluttershy suspiro levemente y con una sonrisa abrió las ventanas.

Crimson observaba el camino sin mucho ánimo, a su espalda una carreta llena con algunos sacos los cuales contenían diversos objetos, yendo desde comida, materiales y otras necesidades básicas que simplemente no podía obtener por su propia cuanto o con el anciano con quien negociaba, su mente se mantuvo perdida en varios pensamientos sin importancia hasta que reparó en que se encontraba en el sendero que conducía a su choza, el muchacho apenas gruño levemente un tanto molesto, sin más apresuro el paso esperando encontrar su casa en una sola pieza, después de todo no era alguien exactamente famoso, mucho menos grato para cualquiera.

- En que rayos estaba pensando dejando a esa chiquilla sola…- dijo entre dientes para sí mismo – si tengo suerte no habrá quemado la casa – Crimson solo miró al suelo por un segundo antes de levantar la vista, al instante algo llamo su atención. El humo salía por la chimenea en fumarolas blanquecinas, las ventanas estaban abiertas y sobre todo parecía ser que había movimiento en su interior, Crimson no pudo más que levantar la ceja levemente confundido – que rayos…- el muchacho dejó su carreta a un lado de la herrería y con paso firme se dispuso a entrar a la casa.

Al entrar primeramente el joven pegadrake pudo notar un agradable aroma que llegaba desde la cocina, la luz entraba galantemente por las ventanas las cuales de inmediato notó habían sido limpiadas, mas aun las cortinas ya no eran del color grisáceo polvoso de siempre, por el contrario parecían haber sido lavadas a la perfección; el suelo estaba perfectamente barrido de toda la ceniza y polvo que por años se había acumulado por su trabajo, las cajas llenas de los materiales y objetos estaban apiladas con cuidado contra la pared dejando el paso completamente libre, Crimson solo pudo observar en silencio sin reconocer su propia choza hasta que los suaves pasos de alguien llamaron su atención, Fluttershy le miraba tanto apenada como sonrojada, el muchacho apenas ladeo la cabeza regresando su atención al derredor genuinamente confundido.

-B-bueno…yo…yo quería…- comenzó con aquella suave voz, el muchacho sacudió las orejas levemente girando el rostro observándola – ayer…yo…yo quería…en verdad…- Crimson realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir, en toda su vida jamás alguien había hecho algo semejante, al contrario, muchas veces había regresado para encontrar su casa bandalizada, los vidrios sucios de pintura y fruta, las cajas revueltas y tiradas en el suelo y todo tipo de travesuras, esta ocasión sin embargo todo estaba acomodado de una manera como en años no había visto.

- Tu…hiciste esto? – pregunto tranquilamente, la voz seria y monótona, Fluttershy desvió la mirada apenada.

- Y-yo quería…darte las gracias…y pedirte una disculpa...por lo de ayer…me porte muy mal…a pesar de que me ayudaste…no es que tuvieras…debió ser una molestia y bueno…no quiero ser una molestia…- Crimson le miro fijamente, Fluttershy solo pudo mantener la vista en otra dirección, aun cuando sabia que el chico no la lastimaría su apariencia aun le causaba ciertos problemas, mas aun la agresividad contenida en sus ojos los cuales no podía evitar temer. El momento se volvió incomodo para ambos jóvenes, Crimson genuinamente sorprendido por un acto de gentileza tan extraño para sí, Fluttershy por su inesperada calma…los dos jóvenes se quedaron quietos hasta que un sonido en la cocina los saco de sus pensamientos, Fluttershy se dio media vuelta musitando por lo bajo solo para regresar con una bandeja con una simple tetera con una taza en ella – creí…que te gustaría tomar algo…si no es molestia…y si lo es no tienes que…- Crimson no pudo evitar olfatear el aire levemente.

- Té…de menta?...creí que se había terminado – Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

- Había un poco…en un pequeño frasco – Crimson solo sacudió la cola a su espalda lentamente, como un gato que se toma su tiempo para decidir qué hacer después, Fluttershy le observo por un momento mientras el muchacho bajaba la cabeza pensativo, parecía meditar profundamente una idea, un pensamiento que se rehusaba a formarse.

- Yo…-dijo finalmente levantando la mirada – no tenias porque hacer nada – esta vez sin embargo el turno de ser sorprendida fue de Fluttershy, la voz parecía haber tomado un leve tono de gentileza, mucho muy sutil y lejano más notable en contra de su siempre fría y monótona voz, la chica solo sonrió levemente en respuesta.

- S-soy yo…quien tiene que agradecerte por todo…n-no hay de que – en ese momento la tensión se liberó un poco entre los dos jóvenes, sin más la joven pegaso salió de la cocina con una segunda bandeja esta vez con comida preparada, Crimson nuevamente fue sorprendido… después de todo era la primera vez que un total extraño le mostraba tal gentileza.

Fluttershy se movió levemente en su lugar, Crimson solo la observaba de reojo pensativo, había pasado una hora desde que los dos jóvenes recordaran aquel primer encuentro en el bosque, la luz anunciaba que pronto pasaría del medio día en aquel cuarto del hospital.

- Me sorprende que ese día no salieras corriendo con la cola entre las patas – la chica levanto la mirada levemente apenada.

- Lo siento…en verdad no quería hacerte sentir incomodo – el muchacho sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo…deja de pedir disculpas…no te culpo…después de todo no todos los días ves algo salido de una historia de terror – Fluttershy sacudió esta vez la cabeza fervientemente, sin notarlo la joven pegaso sujetó la pata del muchacho llamando su completa atención, al instante y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho la chica le soltó desviando la mirada apenada.

- No digas eso…bueno…si dabas un poco de miedo…solo un poquito…y bueno me sorprendiste…pero – el muchacho sonrió muy levemente ante sus palabras.

- Si…solo un poco…tan poco que te desmayaste – la sonrisa del muchacho se torció en una mueca sarcástica, Fluttershy por supuesto solo se retorció en su lugar un tanto incomoda.

-E-eso fue…-dijo rápidamente intentando pensar – porque estaba cansada! – Respondió de inmediato – y y…bueno…tu me advertiste que no me levantara de la cama…y fue mi culpa – Crimson solo soltó una risotada divertido, aun así no podía negar que al final del día las cosas habían cambiado para bien, o al menos eso pensaba.

Crimson leía tranquilamente en la cama, hasta el momento era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las continuas visitas de las enfermeras y médicos que revisaban su estado casi de manera cronometrada, el muchacho para estos momentos ya estaba arto del hospital, no solo la falta de inactividad sino también lo que él consideraba cuidados innecesarios. Los días comenzaban con una revisión general de sus heridas, cambio de vendajes y algunos medicamentos principalmente antibióticos y supresores para el dolor, el equipo médico había tenido órdenes muy específicas de la princesa Luna de cuidar al muchacho cosa que los mismos se tomaron muy en serio. Crimson bajó el libro restregándose el ojo levemente, su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana donde el día pasaba lenta y calmadamente como siempre, al instante se dio cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo que tras salir del hospital le esperaba todo un pueblo nuevo y una vida distinta, hasta ese momento solo se había dedicado a sobrevivir en su antigua choza, cazando trabajando y simplemente manteniéndose fuera de las vidas de los demás, ahora sin embargo se encontraba en un lugar el cual desde su llegada lo había tratado de una manera totalmente distinta a todo lo que conocía; donde antes había miedo ahora había curiosidad, donde antes había desdén y repudio ahora se veía reemplazado por amabilidad y gentileza, ciertamente podía notar aun atisbos de desconfianza y precaución, aun así en comparación de Oatstown Ponyville era un giro total de ciento ochenta grados, el muchacho suspiro levemente, quizás y después de todo podría llamar a este lugar hogar.

El doctor revisaba la hoja medica murmurando levemente, Crimson solo lo observaba siguiendo con la vista sus movimientos al tiempo que su cola se sacudía levemente sobre la cama, la enfermera Red Heart solo se mantenía quieta esperando pacientemente hasta que con un leve movimiento de la cabeza el doctor Stable le sonrió la muchacho.

- Bueno Crimson debo decir que tu recuperación ha sido más que satisfactoria…tus heridas van por buen camino y podemos decir que estas libre de infecciones y otros extraños agentes…desconocemos las causas de la fatiga que sientes pero considerando que la princesa Luna parecía padecer los mismos síntomas y dados los estudios que obtuvimos de los médicos de Canterlot podemos decir que estas bien – dicho todo esto el doctor le entrego la ficha médica a la enfermera quien de inmediato salió del cuarto – ahora…personalmente preferiría tenerte unos días más en observación…no solo por el hecho de que eso nos permitiría obtener más datos del extraño caso de fatiga que los dos padecieron…pero debo serte sincero…el tenerte aquí nos ha enseñado mucho acerca de…tus "cualidades" únicas – el doctor de inmediato se aclaro la garganta dejando muy claro que no pretendía de ninguna manera ofender al muchacho – te agradecería si en algún momento tienes el tiempo que nos visitaras…creo que podríamos aprender mucho de ti y por sobre todo hacer uso de dichos conocimientos para mejorar los servicios que ofrecemos – Crimson medito por un momento para segundos después moverse al borde de la cama.

- Supongo…que podría venir en algún momento…- respondió secamente, el doctor solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras la enfermera Red Heart llegaba por el pasillo con la silla de ruedas, el grupo se encamino hacia la salida con paso tranquilo acompañados solo por el continuo sonido de las ruedas. El sol brillaba intensamente fuera del hospital, Crimson respiró aliviado observando al gran cielo azul no pudiendo evitar tomar un profundo respiro, el aire era cálido y dulce haciendo que el muchacho no pudiera evitar gruñir suavemente con placer, tanto el doctor como la enfermera sonrieron en silencio al tiempo que el muchacho se bajaba de la silla estirando las alas, la cola se sacudió levemente tan solo para dar media vuelta observando a los dos ponis que habían cuidado de él.

- Ahora Crimson recuerda, si sientes cualquier molestia no dudes en venir de inmediato y no te preocupes por la cuenta…la princesa Luna dejo claro que ella misma se encargaría de ella – Crimson asintió levemente, sus pensamientos volaron por un fugaz momento hacia el castillo haciéndose la pregunta de cómo estaría la princesa de la noche, al instante un sonido metálico lo saco de sus pensamientos al notar que la enfermera sostenía un maleta de cuero.

- No olvides tus pertenencias Crimson…espero que la próxima vez que nos visites no sea como la ultima vez – Crimson solo soltó una risotada forzada.

- Que puedo decir…los problemas vienen a mi – sin decir más y solo asintiendo en silencioso agradecimiento el muchacho comenzó a caminar por el sendero, apenas habría dado un par de pasos cuando a lo lejos notó dos figuras conocidas, una de brillante melena purpura y pelaje como la nieve, la otra una conocida melena rosada de pelaje dorado, las dos chicas aumentaron el paso levemente deteniéndose a poca distancia del muchacho quien solo las observo con gesto tranquilo.

- Es bueno verte caminando y en buena salud Crimson – dijo educadamente Rarity, la chica sacudió su melena como siempre lo hacía esbozándole una sincera sonrisa a lo cual el muchacho asintió levemente levantando el rostro dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol le calentaran el rostro.

- Es bueno estar fuera del hospital…unos días más y habría carbonizado el cuarto – Rarity no pudo evitar forzar una sonrisa, Fluttershy por otro lado solo soltó una risita divertida.

- No lo harías – dijo con esa voz suave – no eres malo – Rarity solo contuvo una risita, el muchacho bajó la vista mirándola con curiosidad.

- Que te hace pensar que no lo haría…- Fluttershy nuevamente le sonrió con gentileza.

- Bueno…se que no lastimarías a inocentes…- Crimson simplemente esbozo una sonrisa divertida, las dos chicas le miraron un tanto curiosas al tiempo que el muchacho avanzaba en su dirección.

- Supongo…- dijo simplemente pasando de largo, ante esto ambas comenzaron a caminar a su lado, Rarity de inmediato observo el vendaje que aun se mantenía sobre su rostro a lo cual simplemente dejó que la pregunta saliera.

- Crimson si no es mucha la intromisión como te encuentras? – el joven pegadrake no movió la cabeza, aun así su voz se dejo escuchar son problema alguno.

- Eh estado mejor…pero según los médicos nada que algo de descanso no cure – ante esto Fluttershy aprovechando la oportunidad dejo que su propia pregunta fuera formulada.

- Um …y como está tu ojo…si no es mucha molestia…porque si lo es – Crimson sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- Esta bien…dicen que no está dañado pero necesitara tiempo…tendré que usar la venda algo más de tiempo…tal vez un parche o algo…algo que ver con que no le dé luz o alguna cosa medica…que se yo – Rarity de inmediato dio un par pasos al frente haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera de inmediato, la elegante unicornio sacudió la melena sonriendo plácidamente.

- Entonces no se diga más querido, no podría permitir que andes con esas vendas por ahí, será todo un gusto hacer algo fabuloso – Rarity no podía contener su emoción, fuera un traje completo o solo un pequeño accesorio el fabricar los mismos era su pasión, el muchacho suspiro levemente, si las historias que Fluttershy le había contado eran ciertas la chica no tomaría un no por respuesta, finalmente girando el cuello por un momento el muchacho le dirigió la mirada.

- Supongo…pero eso será en unos días más…ordenes del médico… - Rarity asintió levemente decepcionada, aun así la unicornio ya hablaba por lo alto considerando todas las posibilidades, materiales y diseños, Crimson solo torció la boca levemente…tenia la impresión de que lo que empezaría como un simple parche terminaría como algo mucho peor.

Para ese momento las calles de Ponyville ya estaban llenas de los ponis que iban y venían en sus actividades diarias, como era de esperarse algunos de los mismos daban cordiales saludos a amigos y conocidos mientras que unos pocos incluso lo hacían con los extraños, Crimson observo con cuidado las reacciones de quienes lo observaban notando que además de curiosidad y cuchicheo había una cierta calidez, a diferencia de su primera visita parecía haber una cierta tolerancia la cual no podía evitar sentir refrescante, tanto Rarity como Fluttershy notaron su comportamiento y actitud relajada haciendo que ambas sonrieran levemente.

- Los ponis de Ponyville pueden ser muy comprensivos Crimson…solo necesitan algo de tiempo para asimilar a los visitantes…hemos tenido nuestros momentos de intolerancia pero…aprendemos rápido – el muchacho le dirigió una rápida mirada, era obvio que tenia cierta curiosidad ante sus palabras, Fluttershy tomando esta oportunidad continuó donde su amiga se había detenido.

- Hace tiempo…había un poquito de desconfianza…solo un poco…Zecora la cebra no fue muy bien recibida…pero después de algún tiempo todos aprendimos a aceptarla y quererla… - Crimson levantó la mirada por un segundo antes de observar a la joven pegaso.

- Cebra…eh conocidos a algunas…- ante esto Fluttershy asintió levemente.

- Zecora es una buena amiga…ella fue quien preparo la posición para tu gema cuando estuviste en el hospital – el muchacho de inmediato asintió.

- Supongo que tendré que conocerla…- sin más los tres ponis continuaron su camino, a los pocos minutos un par de voces les alcanzaron haciendo que se detuvieran de inmediato, a los pocos segundos Crimson fue recibido por un par de conocidas gemelas quienes de inmediato se acercaron observándole detenidamente.

- Señorita Rarity señorita Fluttershy que gusto verlas – dijo con una gran sonrisa Aloe.

- Las esperamos como siempre el día de mañana para su tratamiento semanal? – acompaño Lotus, Rarity de inmediato asintió acompañada de Fluttershy, Crimson solo supuso que debía de tratarse de algo entre amigas por lo que no dijo nada, aun así las dos bellas gemelas tras su saludo le observaron mostrándose curiosas.

- Joven Crimson se encuentra bien? – pregunto Aloe de inmediato, la chica le observo de cerca al tiempo que su gemela hacia lo mismo.

- Nunca nos visitó – respondió Lotus, aparentemente un muy leve tono de decepción en su voz, las chicas sin embargo no dieron tiempo al muchacho de responder, Crimson por primera vez en su vida se sentía invadido en su espacio personal ya que ambas le miraban inquisitivamente, como si hubiera un gran secreto escondido en su cuerpo.

- No no…esto no está bien joven Crimson…esta lastimado…y tan tenso – comento rápidamente Aloe quien le presiono levemente el hombro, Crimson solo gruñó levemente sintiendo una punzada que le recorría el área afectada.

- Y que esa venda en su rostro…acaso se accidento? – Crimson solo levanto el rostro evadiendo la curiosa pata, al instante las dos chicas se posaron una junto a la otra mirándolo con un gesto serio.

- Joven Crimson insistimos en que nos visite en el spa – dijeron las dos al unisonó, Crimson apenas levanto su única ceja visible mostrando su confusión ante la petición.

- Acabo de salir del médico…para que querría ir a un spa – respondió con sencillez, ante esto las gemelas solo sonrieron gentilmente respondiendo nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

- Nuestro spa no solo se dedica a ofrecer el mejor servicio de belleza en Ponyville, también ofrecemos tratamientos curativos de la más alta calidad – las voces de las chicas se unieron en un tono cantado, el muchacho no pudo evitar mantenerse confundido tal o cual tanto Rarity como Fluttershy lo observaban divertidas.

- Vamos querido no rechazaras tan generosa oferta de dos lindas señoritas, además puedo dar fe de sus tratamientos son los mejores…te aseguro que te harán sentir bien en un santiamén – Crimson desvió la mirada de las gemelas a la unicornio, no estaba realmente seguro de que decir por lo que notando esto Rarity agrego – no iras a decirme que un valiente y aguerrido caballero como tú le tiene miedo a dos lindas gemelas – Crimson ahora entrecerró el ojo levemente, una parte molesto otra ofendido, aun así y con un gruñido suave termino asintiendo.

- Esta bien como sea…solo no se emocionen… - sin decir más las cuatro chicas sonrieron en una silenciosa victoria antes de que tras despedirse unos de otros continuaran su camino. Crimson observó los alrededores ya más tranquilo, la zona comercial ya había quedado atrás dando paso a una tranquila área residencial, las casa en su mayoría estaban hechas de madera con tejados de brillante paja dorada, el muchacho observo levemente curioso hasta que dio cuenta de una edificación al fondo la cual de inmediato llamo su atención; primeramente las paredes estaban hechas de madera oscura, Crimson pudo decir con toda seguridad que esa madera era resistente pero sobre todo nueva, su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia el techo que era de madera acompañada de esta brillante paja dorada, las ventanas en forma de cuadro de un tono rojizo brillante, al comenzar a andar Crimson noto algo mas, al costado de lo que parecía ser la entrada pudo ver una edificación de solida roca con un gran chimenea al fondo, el muchacho continuo dando la vuelta solo para notar un entrada de buen tamaño y sobre la misma un gran letrero con un yunque y un martillo cruzado, Rarity y Fluttershy le invitaron a entrar rápidamente y tras escuchar la campañilla un tornado rosado salió de la nada disparando confeti multicolor gritando felizmente.

- Sorpresa! – Pinkie Pie como era de esperarse había preparado una fiesta sorpresa, no solo por la recuperación del muchacho sino también por lo que parecía ser su nueva casa – cuando me entere que salías del hospital y llegarías a tu nueva casa no pude esperar! Porque pensé si sale del hospital es porque se ha recuperado y si se ha recuperado – la chica continuo dando una larga explicación que simplemente concluyo con la chica sonriendo de una forma un tanto perturbadora hablando acerca de muchos amigos en Ponyville, Twilight por supuesto le sonrió al muchacho quien parecía intentar ignorar la extrema felicidad de la rosada poni.

- Es así todo el tiempo? – pregunto simplemente.

- Te acostumbraras – respondió con una sonrisa divertida la unicornio – la princesa Celestia manda sus saludos y espera que te sientas como en casa – Crimson observo el lugar con detenimiento, la herrería que tenia frente a si era mucho más grande de lo que jamás fue su choza, incluso ahora tenia un mostrador y otras áreas que ciertamente tendría que explorar con calma, aun así y por primera vez Crimson tuvo la sensación de que quizás podría pertenecer a algún lugar, que quizás podía llamar a este pequeño pero grato pueblo hogar.


	31. Chapter 31 Corazones y amigos pt1

No la historia no esta parada...nop no pienzo dejar de escribirla...me tarde mmucho?...si lo se y bastante...esta desfazada para el tiempo en el que se supone tenia que salir? si la verdad si...esto se supone iba a ser un capitulo especial para el 14 de febrero...pero como pueden ver ni de chiste estoy serca de esa fecha...amenos que pretendamos que aun estamos en febrero...pero bueno la costa esta en que entre el trabajo, bloqueos mentales (y muchos ) y que salio al poco tiempo un juego que estaba esperando con muchas ancias (Metal Gear Rising: Reveangance) pues ya ven.

Ahora un par de cosas, como mencione este es in capitulo especial referente al 14 de febrero dia del amor y la amistad O como es llamado en el mundo de los caballitos de colores pastelosos " Dia de los corazones y lsoa migos", en inicio iba a ser un solo capitulo, pero conforme iba escribiendo se fue extendiendo y extendiendo...y la verdad lo termine separando en dos partes, esta es la primera, la segunda la subire despues para dar un poco de tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo (tranquilos esta vez no sera un mes).

En otro anuncio (este muy importante) me complace mucho decirles que este mes no fue perdida de ningun modo, se que no tubieron capitulo en algo de tiempo PERO todo este tiempo me dio "tiempo" (valga la rebusnancia) de pensar en muchas cosas para la historia las cuales solo para darles un adelanto son:

Linea de tiempo ya especifica para TODA esta segunda temporada, aun tengo que pulir algunos detalles pero la linea en general (enemigos situaciones preguntas y respuestas) ya estan planeadas por lo que a partir de este momento me sera mas facil continuar escribiendo sin tener que tronarme la cabeza.

Gracias a ese tiempo tube un par de ideas extra muy importantes...no dare detalles PERO indagare en el futuro en el misterioso terreno de "los mestizos"...en otras palabras descubrian el misterioso pasado de los "kirin/pegadrakes/behemoth" (nombres oficiales para los tres tipos de mestizos? tendran que esperar para saverlo!)

El punto anterior me lleva a este...gracias a ese tiempo puedo decirles que abra "otra" temporada mas de lo que tenia planeado escribir en inicio (lo cual ivan a ser probablemente 3 temporadas)...en otras palabras la historia se extendera mas

Y bueno eso es todo lo que queria decir por el momento, nuevamente les pido una disculpa por el tiempo que me tomo poner este nuevo capitulo y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo, sin mas se los dejo y nos estamos viendo pronto

* * *

Corazones y amigos pt.1

El golpe del martillo resonaba continuamente en la tranquila mañana, la nueva herrería del pueblo había logrado un interesante éxito en sus primeros días no solo por el exótico ocupante sino también por el trabajo desempeñado. Crimson observaba la forja con mirada concentrada, las chispas volaban con cada poderoso golpe del martillo mientras cada tanto una pequeña exhalación de fuego mantenía el material al rojo vivo, Crimson detuvo sus golpes para observar el objeto con cuidado, aunque no fabricaba alhajas con regularidad su talento era indiscutible, frente de si un hermoso brazalete desprendía un cálido tono rojizo, el mismo estaba formado por tres largas tiras circulares que se entrelazaban entre sí creando un complejo diseño en espiral, el muchacho asintió para sí mismo desplazando el brazalete con un par de pinzas antes de sumergirlo en un barril lleno de agua, el vapor lleno el lugar dejando tras de sí una brillante pieza de tres colores, Crimson tomo el objeto con la boca y se dirigió hacia la mesa de trabajo donde se dispuso a darle los toques finales. La campana de la tienda se dejo escuchar dejando entrar al instante a una pequeña unicornio de blanco pelaje y melena rosa y purpura pálido, los brillantes ojos verdes observaron la tienda con curiosidad al tiempo que su suave voz se escuchaba por el lugar.

- Hola? Hay alguien? – pregunto Sweetie Belle girando el rostro lentamente, en los estantes de cristal podía ver objetos de todo tipo, algunos tan comunes como juegos de cocina, otros un poco más curiosos como abrecartas con diferentes diseños asta algunas alhajas, las paredes por otro lado mostraban escudos de armas y espadas entre otras cosas, los diseños de las mismas parecían sumamente elaborados por lo cual la joven unicornio asumió que eran simple decoración, aun así la joven chica no pudo evitar continuar observando la diversidad de objetos hasta llegar al mostrador que estaba vacío, al instante y levantándose en las patas traseras Sweetie Belle intento alcanzar una campanilla que se encontraba a poca distancia sin mucho éxito, la pata de la chica se sacudía por detrás del mostrador hasta que frustrada la chica observo en derredor, de inmediato notó una caja vacía la cual empujo con cuidado para subir a la misma, al instante con una sonrisa satisfecha presiono la campanilla haciéndola sonar, Sweetie Belle esperó por unos momentos sin notar cambio a lo cual presionó la campana una segunda vez.

- Un momento – la voz de Crimson resonó de inmediato en la puerta trasera, Sweetie Bell observo con curiosidad la misma asta quela figura carmesí se asomo por la misma, de inmediato y un tanto sorprendida la unicornio bajó la cabeza apenas asomándola mientras los brillantes ojos verdes del muchacho la observaban – necesitas algo? – pregunto en un tono tranquilo, Sweetie Belle asintió levemente sin poder apartar la mirada del muchacho, las vendas sobre su rostro y pecho eran más que evidentes a lo cual tras unos momentos de silencio el muchacho suspiro levemente, no era la primera vez que obtenía esa reacción de un cliente – no hagas caso a las vendas…no es nada grave – al decir esto Crimson se posiciono tras el mostrador observando a la pequeña unicornio, Sweetie Belle se mantuvo en su lugar por un momento antes de hablar.

- hum…bueno, mi hermana Rarity me pidió que viniera por un encargo – al instante el muchacho asintió girando el rostro mientras tomaba un paquete el cual parecía ya estar listo.

- Eres la hermana pequeña de Rarity cierto? – Sweetie de inmediato asintió

– si…nos conocemos? Conoces a mi hermana? – la pequeña unicornio parecía más relajada con la mención de su hermana mientras el muchacho sacaba un segundo paquete por debajo del estante con la cola, de inmediato Sweetie lo observo abriendo los ojos de par en par, Crimson supuso que era la primera vez que veía a alguien como el por lo que no queriendo asustarla empujo los dos paquetes hasta el frente suyo.

- Es el encargo de Rarity – sin decir más el muchacho se disponía a regresar a su trabajo cuando saliendo de su sorpresa Sweetie saco un pequeño saco lleno de dinero intentando decir algo, esto sin embargo resultó imposible haciendo que la bolsa callera al suelo soltando su contenido, Crimson suspiro levemente dando la vuelta mientras comenzaba a recoger las monedas, Sweetie por su parte algo apenada le ayudo ahora pudiendo ver al muchacho por completo, hasta ese momento no había reparado en las grandes alas a su espalda y mucho menos en los cuernos, las vendas hacían difícil notarlos al menos desde el punto de vista de la joven unicornio, Crimson tras levantar las monedas y dejarlas en el mostrador le dirigió una rápida mirada a la unicornio quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima – hum…de dónde vienes todos tienen cuernos? – pregunto inocentemente la chiquilla, Crimson por su puesto quedo levemente sorprendido a lo cual respondió tranquilamente.

- No – Sweetie ladeo la cabeza levemente, su mirada se desvió a las grandes alas y cola simplemente mostrando su gran curiosidad.

- Tus alas son muy diferentes a las de otros pegasos…y porque tienes cola? – Crimson supuso que eran preguntas inocentes, después de todo el muchacho había notado que a diferencia de Oatstown los ponis en Ponyville tendían a ser menos agresivos.

- No soy un poni común…soy un pegadrake – ante esto la joven unicornio le observo de arriba abajo, los brillantes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

- pega…que? – el muchacho no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza, la curiosidad de la chiquilla era en cierto modo interesante, incluso se atrevía a pensar refrescante, la cola se sacudió con lentitud a sus espaldas mientras el muchacho meditaba por un momento la pregunta.

- Mi padre fue un dragón, mi madre una pegaso…el nombre que le dan a los mestizos como yo es "pegadrake"…- Crimson supuso que esa era una respuesta suficientemente sencilla, Sweetie le observo por unos segundos más antes de sonreír dulcemente dando un pequeño salto alegre.

- wow eso es impresionante…pero que no los dragones son grandes?...o también los hay pequeños? – en ese instante el muchacho no tuvo una respuesta concreta, el mismo no estaba muy seguro de la misma mas sin embargo por lo poco que podía recordar de las conversaciones con Grug respondió.

- Aparentemente mi padre era de un tipo diferente de dragón…un poco más grande que los ponis regulares – Sweetie asintió levemente, para esos momentos era más que obvio que la chica se sentía tranquila e incluso cómoda con la presencia del muchacho quien a su vez parecía relajado.

- y donde viven tus padres? Los míos viven cerca del lago pero a veces visito a mi hermana Rarity en su boutique – Crimson solo sacudió la cabeza levemente, Sweetie por supuesto pareció no comprender su respuesta.

- hace tiempo que ya no están aquí – respondió secamente el muchacho, Sweetie por supuesto pareció no comprender del todo.

- no están? Se mudaron a otro pueblo? – pregunto inocentemente la chica, Crimson noto que Sweetie simplemente no comprendía su indirecta por lo cual siguiendo el juego asintió.

-algo así…ahora apresúrate…no creo que tu hermana sea del tipo que le agrade esperar por algo – al instante Sweetie reparo en la hora y con premura tomo los paquetes apresurándose a la entrada murmurando un agradecimiento, Crimson le siguió con la vista hasta notar la puerta cerrarse a su espalda dejándolo solo en la tienda, con un leve giro del cuello el muchacho regresó al taller para continuar con su trabajo.

Sweetie trotaba alegremente por la calle, para esos momentos la boutique carrusel ya estaba a la vista, con paso rápido la joven unicornio entró por la puerta dejando los dos paquetes en el suelo.

-Rarity estoy de vuelta con tus paquetes! – grito alegremente, a los pocos segundos la voz de Rarity se dejó escuchar dentro de su taller.

- Oh justo a tiempo Sweetie Belle, serias tan gentil de traerlos al taller por favor? Estoy un tanto ocupada en este momento – Sweetie retomo los paquetes y de inmediato entro al taller de su hermana mayor, como otras tantas ocasiones las telas y materiales flotaban por todo el lugar, los listones giraban, las telas se estiraban y los múltiples adornos giraban en un tornado multicolor, Sweetie siempre disfrutaba observar tal espectáculo mientras con cuidado esquivaba los artículos que se movían por todo el lugar. Rarity se detuvo un momento girando el rostro, los brillantes ojos azules centellearon con felicidad mientras los dos paquetes flotaban hacia la mesa aterrizando con suavidad en la misma – gracias querida, estoy sumamente ocupada y no hubiera podido terminar este pedido a tiempo de tener que ir yo misma por esto – Sweetie por supuesto curiosa se levanto en las patas traseras observando los paquetes que ya se abrían rápidamente en un fulgor azulado, de su interior un juego de brazaletes, pendientes, collar y otros detalles salieron flotando girando lentamente frente al rostro de Rarity, esta observó los artículos enmudecida mientras cada uno de los brillantes adornos giraba en su propio eje – esto es…impresionante – dijo finalmente en un suspiro, Sweetie observaba las piezas maravillada de igual manera, los detalles y los grabados eran exquisitos, el brillo dado a cada una de las piezas era como ningún otro que hubiera visto antes, Rarity estaba enmudecida – no puedo creer esto…Crimson tiene un talento impresionante…esperaba algo adecuado pero esto…esto supera todas mis expectativas – finalmente y tras la meticulosa inspección las alhajas flotaron hasta un maniquí que ya estaba ataviado con un hermoso vestido de gala, las brillantes piezas de metal se incorporaron en sus respectivos lugares y ambas chicas lo observaron en silencio.

- Es muy hermoso Rarity – dijo Sweetie sin apartar la vista, Rarity froto su rostro contra el de su pequeña hermana sonriente.

- De lo mejor que eh hecho querida, pero tengo que agradecer a Crimson por esto…su trabajo es fantástico – Sweetie asintió con una sonrisa cuando de pronto recordó su conversación anterior con el muchacho mencionado.

-Rarity tu sabes donde viven los padres de Crimson? – Rarity fue tomada por sorpresa ante la pregunta mostrándolo con un leve gesto.

- sus padres? – Sweetie asintió levemente observándola fijamente.

- Cuando llegue a la tienda me sorprendí un poco, pero es un pega…pegadro?...- Sweetie parecía tener problemas para recordar la palabra a lo cual con un leve sacudimiento gentil en su cabeza Rarity la corrigió.

- pegadrake querida – el unicornio dio un leve salto alegre asintiendo.

- Si eso mismo, pegadrake, bueno es agradable…es un poco intimidante pero parece buen chico… y bueno le pregunte por sus padres y dijo que no viven aquí…tu sabes donde viven?...porque es hijo de un dragón y una pegaso, Spike es un dragón también pero el debe ser un adulto…pero Crimson dice que del tamaño de un poni! – dijo entusiasmada – y me gustaría poder conocerlo sería fantástico! – Rarity se mordió el labio levemente, Sweetie de inmediato conociendo los gestos de su hermana le observo un tanto preocupada – Rarity… que pasa? – la unicornio suspiro levemente mientras salía del taller acompañada de su hermana. Los dos unicornios se sentaron en dos grandes sofá, Rarity le dio una mirada tranquila a lo cual Sweetie tomo asiento – hice algo malo? – pregunto un tanto preocupada.

- No querida no has hecho nada malo, veras…los padres de Crimson ya no están más entre nosotros…comprendes? – la pequeña unicornio ladeo la cabeza levemente ante su respuesta.

- pero…el dijo…- Rarity sacudió la cabeza levemente dándole una sonrisa sincera.

- quiero imaginar que Crimson asumió que eras muy joven para…comprender tal situación, ciertamente le agradezco la gentileza…es un muchacho muy directo en sus palabras…- Sweetie solo asintió levemente, no estaba completamente segura de a qué se refería su hermana pero no la interrumpió – la situación de su familia es…complicada querida, cuando seas mayor podrás comprenderlo…por el momento solo evita hacer preguntas de esa clase de acuerdo? – Sweetie pareció no estar muy conforme con la respuesta sin embargo.

- pero…les paso algo malo? – Rarity asintió levemente intentando medir que tanto debía decirle, por un lado hablar de la vida privada de otros ponis le parecía una total falta de respeto, por otro lado no tenía intenciones de exponerla a un tema tan desagradable como el asesinato.

– algunas veces querida…cosas malas le pasan a ponis buenos…solo no hables mas del tema de acuerdo? Es…delicado para Crimson…no lo aparenta pero estoy segura que no le es grato que todo poni lo interrogue…está bien? – Sweetie asintió finalmente, no había obtenido una respuesta clara pero incluso en su ingenuidad el joven unicornio sabía que había temas de los cuales debía abstenerse de hablar, finalmente y con un suspiro la chica levanto la mirada.

- no era mi intención hacerlo sentir mal – Rarity de inmediato se acerco a su pequeña hermana frotando el rostro con ternura.

- No querida no hiciste nada malo…por lo que mencionas Crimson no lo pensó de esa forma…ahora se una buena chica y ve a jugar de acuerdo? Aun tengo trabajo que hacer – Sweetie devolvió el gesto frotándose contra su hermana mientras alegremente trotaba hacia la entrada.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Rarity había entregado los pedidos a sus clientes, estos no solo habían quedado maravillados con la calidad de los atuendos sino que también habían demandado conocer al artesano que había fabricado las hermosas halajas que se mostraban con los mismos. Rarity en inicio se había mostrado un tanto dubitativa en compartir la información de Crimson Star, no por miedo a perder clientes o envidia de su trabajo, al contrario se sentía un tanto preocupada que al conocer al chico su hermoso trabajo se viera atacado por su particular raza y carácter, por supuesto la chica queriendo evitar problema compartió el paradero y dirección esperando lo mejor, con suerte solo se llevarían una sorpresa temporal antes de apreciar su gran talento.

Rarity se estiro plácidamente en su cama sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre su blanco pelaje, ese era uno de los pocos días donde podía dormir de mas gracias a una curiosa recurrencia para con su trabajo, por extraño que pareciera tras un pedido grande como el que había recibido generalmente tenia uno o dos días libres antes de recibir nuevos pedidos, así pues la unicornio retiro el tapa ojos que utilizaba para dormir bostezando perezosamente con una gran sonrisa. El pago recibido por la orden no solo había sido cuantioso sino también incrementado, los clientes estaban tan satisfechos que habían insistido en dar un pequeño bono a la modista quien simplemente no pudo evitarlo aun cuando trato varias veces. Rarity se levanto de la cama y tras un leve sacudimiento de su melena la magia se hizo notar acomodando las sabanas a la perfección, hecho esto con un tranquilo y apacible trote la elegante unicornio se dirigió a su baño para tomar una rápida ducha para acto seguido tomar su desayuno.

El sol ya se acercaba al medio día cuando la modista decidió salir de su boutique, una maleta blanca de finas tiras a su costado era su único accesorio mientras con paso alegre se dirigía a visitar a un cierto muchacho a quien simplemente tenía que ver de inmediato.

El sonido del martillo sacudió el lugar con potencia, Crimson golpeaba el metal con precisión absoluta doblando el mineral a su completo antojo, las llamas lo mantenían en un perfecto rojo carmesí haciendo que su trabajo fuera un simple juego para el habilidoso pegadrake. La campanilla resonó suavemente al tiempo que Rarity entraba en la tienda observándola con curiosidad, muy a su pesar el muchacho había rechazado su oferta de decorar la tienda, después de todo tenia gran potencial y más aun estaba segura que unos cuantos arreglos harían aun más llamativa la nueva tienda que hasta ese momento gozaba de un modesto inicio gracias al trabajo de su dueño, las paredes estaban llenas de artículos varios de toda clase, Rarity observaba con atención los varios objetos tomando nota de algunos que habían captado su interés, finalmente al llegar al mostrador la campanilla se dejo escuchar un par de veces al tiempo que la unicornio esperaba pacientemente, el sonido del martillo se detuvo a los pocos segundos tan solo para con un sorpresivo sacudimiento ser acompañado de la voz del muchacho quien maldecía sin reparo, Rarity de inmediato asomo la cabeza un tanto preocupada mientras la figura del muchacho aparecía a los pocos segundos observando a la sorprendida unicornio. Rarity intento decir algo mas sin embargo la sorpresa fue demasiada, los vendajes en el rostro del muchacho estaban sucios y un tanto chamuscados de igual manera que los de su pecho, la unicornio no pudo evitar soltar un gemido apuntando con horror a los mismos causando que Crimson de inmediato se diera media vuelta mostrando los dientes, al no notar ninguna amenaza a su espalda y un tanto fastidiado el chico giro sobre si mismo observando a Rarity quien solo se mantenía en su lugar sin decir palabra.

- te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo finalmente el muchacho genuinamente confundido.

- yo…oh disculpa es solo…tus vendajes están…y tu rostro…querido…- era más que obvio que Rarity no tenia palabras para describir lo que miraba, el muchacho girando el rostro observo su pecho y con un gruñido fastidiado giro el ojo.

- que me parta un rayo…otra vez no…- el muchacho sin esperar simplemente arranco los maltratados vendajes los cuales cedieron al instante ante las fauces del joven pegadrake, sus pasos lo llevaron a un estante escondido tras el mostrador de donde una caja llena de artículos médicos apareció a los pocos segundos, el muchacho entonces tomó un nuevo vendaje el cual parecía ya dispuesto a utilizar, ante esto Rarity haciendo huso de su magia le detuvo de inmediato.

- Crimson Star que crees que estás haciendo? – pregunto con un tono tanto sorprendido como autoritario.

- Cambiando el vendaje? – respondió secamente, tanto preguntando como respondiendo en un tono confundido.

- Querido no puedes ponerte un vendaje nuevo estando…así! – dijo finalmente apuntando al muchacho, este se observo nuevamente sin realmente saber a qué se refería.

- si no lo has notado…estoy así todo el tiempo – la voz del muchacho salió en un tono sarcástico y mordaz, ante esto Rarity dando media vuelta por el mostrador comenzó a empujarlo hacia la parte alta de su casa donde se encontraba su habitación y área personal.

- no y no jovencito no puedes cambiar un vendaje estando…así! – repitió nuevamente resaltando sus palabras, Crimson por supuesto no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía simplemente gruñendo al tiempo que era empujado por la unicornio.

- Rarity de qué diantres estás hablando – al decir esto el muchacho se paro firme en su lugar evitando que Rarity continuara empujándolo, al no poder superar al obviamente mas fuerte muchacho la unicornio se planto frente suyo mirándolo seriamente.

- Estas herido y debes cuidar de ti apropiadamente jovencito, te asearas apropiadamente y después arreglaremos ese vendaje – Crimson no pudo más que levantar su ceja visible, los azulados ojos no se apartaban de su rostro al tiempo que el muchacho simplemente respondía.

- es broma cierto?... – Rarity remarco sus palabras golpeando levemente el suelo con la pata apuntando al baño.

- las heridas no son broma Crimson Star…no limpiarlas apropiadamente puede causarte un infección o algo peor – dichas las últimas palabras el semblante de la unicornio se suavizó en un gesto más calmado – por favor? – Crimson solo suspiro levemente, ahora entendía su urgencia, mas por el hecho de que Fluttershy le había hablado tiempo atrás de algunas de las características de sus amigas, entre ellas la necesidad casi compulsiva de Rarity por la limpieza.

- mira…entiendo lo que dices pero en verdad no es necesario – al decir esto el muchacho paso de largo a la unicornio quien solo le siguió con la mirada algo confundida – no es la primera vez que estoy lastimado…estaré bien…es una de las pocas cosas decentes de tener el cuerpo lleno de escamas – Rarity no respondió, Crimson por su parte ya estando en ese lugar se encamino a la cocina donde se sirvió un gran tarro de jugo fresco, el fresco liquido le bajó por la garganta arrancándole un placentero sonido solo para escuchar como el agua caía suavemente en su baño, al asomar la cabeza pudo ver a Rarity observándolo en silencio, sus brillantes ojos le miraban con sutileza y Crimson no pudo evitar notar lo que le pedían, el muchacho gruño entre dientes girando la cabeza una vez para dejar que su larga melena le cubriera los ojos, segundos después apenas asomando los brillantes ojos verdes a través de la mata de pelo pudo ver aquellos brillantes ojos que aun se mantenían sobre él, finalmente con un suspiro el muchacho se encamino al baño mirándola firmemente.

- no tomas un no por respuesta cierto? – Rarity le sonrió levemente empujándolo dentro del baño.

- no puedo saber por lo que has pasado con total seguridad querido, aun así hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro – al escuchar el tono gentil y suave de Rarity Crimson se mantuvo en su lugar observándola detenidamente – un nuevo hogar…ponis que se preocupan por ti…eso es tener amigos – el joven pegadrake desvió la mirada por un segundo asimilando sus palabras – ya no estás solo en un bosque olvidado y peligroso…estas en Ponyville…con tus amigos – dicho esto la chica le empujo nuevamente, esta vez sin encontrar resistencia alguna – aséate bien…y cuando salgas cambiaremos esos vendajes de acuerdo? – Crimson no respondió, la puerta se cerró tras de sí mientras observaba como la gran tina estaba casi llena, con un gruñido leve se encamino a la misma quitándose los vendajes del ojo al tiempo que entraba en la reconfortante agua caliente.

No pasaron más de quince minutos en los cuales Rarity tomándose algunas libertades acomodo los vendajes y utensilios requeridos para cubrir las heridas del muchacho. La elegante unicornio se mantenía sentada en un sillón en la pequeña sala observando por la ventana al tiempo que meditaba en silencio, la llegada del muchacho había marcado cambios interesantes en el pueblo, no solo los rumores y chismes que saturaban cada esquina sino también las preguntas que creaban. Rarity siendo una dama intentaba evitar los rumores tachándolos de poco apropiados aun cuando de vez en cuando uno de ellos podía hacer que las cosas se volvieran interesantes por unos cuantos días. La mente de la chica divago principalmente con todos los acontecimientos recientes, más específicamente el enfrentamiento con la dama de la noche Nightmare Moon. La chica considero lo que hacía en ese lugar y sus motivos, en parte sentía la necesidad de ayudar al muchacho, después de todo de no ser por el Fluttershy su querida amiga podría no haber vuelto de aquel peligroso viaje, por otro lado estaba el muy reciente éxito de su ropa y las alhajas creadas por el chico lo cual le había conseguido no solo un nuevo cliente satisfecho sino también un agradable bono. La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras el muchacho salía del cuarto de baño limpio y fresco, la melena del muchacho aun denotaba la humedad mientras el unicornio le sonreía gentilmente golpeando con suavidad en el sillón.

- Hay que poner esos vendajes – Crimson no respondió o hizo algún movimiento negativo, sus pasos lo llevaron frente a la chica quien comenzó a realizar su labor. La receta médica indicaba el huso de una crema antiséptica aplicada sobre las heridas, acto seguido poner sobre la misma un parche cicatrizante y por ultimo vendas limpias, el brillo mágico de Rarity se hizo notar de inmediato mientras con maestría incomparable la crema era distribuida perfectamente sobre el ojo y pecho del muchacho. Crimson no ponía atención realmente, su mirada estaba desviada hacia la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos. Rarity por su parte no podía más que sentir pena por el muchacho, muy a su manera era un chico atractivo, de facciones fuertes y gallardas, las cicatrices sin embargo a su parecer eran una total lastima y mancha en un joven que ciertamente no las necesitaba, después de todo las marcas en su pasado parecían más que suficientes. El ojo del muchacho se veía atravesado en una línea vertical relativamente larga, esta parecía ir un par de centímetros por sobre y bajo su ojo. Rarity no pudo evitar suspirar levemente al observar la marca haciendo que el chico le observara por un momento con su en ese momento único ojo.

- algún problema? – pregunto secamente, Rarity de inmediato sorprendida por sus palabras sacudió la cabeza rápidamente dándole una sonrisa forzada.

- n-no, no hay ningún problema…solo…pensaba en esto – dijo esparciendo la crema con cuidado – es una lástima…- Crimson ladeo levemente la cabeza ante sus palabras un tanto curioso.

- lo dices como si Moon hubiera arruinado algo que valiera la pena – Rarity de inmediato le lanzó una mirada severa, Crimson pudo notar que su respuesta la había molestado de alguna manera a lo cual la elegante unicornio solo suspiro levemente.

- No veo la necesidad de ser tan duro contigo mismo – Crimson ciertamente se sorprendió levemente, esperaba una respuesta más firme o incluso un regaño, Rarity por otro lado terminando de aplicar la crema coloco los parches con cuidado para comenzar a rodearlos con los nuevos vendajes – te es tan difícil creer que alguien te encuentre atractivo? – pregunto con simpleza, el muchacho solo gruño levemente desviando la mirada.

- considerando que todo poni prefería recibirme con lo primero que tuvieran cerca… - ante esto Rarity le miro fijamente.

- Alguien en Ponyville te ha recibido de esa forma? – pregunto simplemente, Crimson intento decir algo pero de inmediato se quedo sin palabras a lo cual la unicornio agrego – tal vez te trataron indebidamente en otros lugares…pero aquí en Ponyville no lo harán…deja atrás esos malos recuerdos querido…date la oportunidad de soñar…de vivir…de luchar por un cambio – los vendajes quedaron perfectamente acomodados mientras Rarity se levantaba de su asiento, Crimson solo se mantuvo en su lugar sin decir palabra alguna considerando sus palabras las cuales eran ciertas, a pesar de las miradas recelosas y preocupadas los habitantes de Ponyville lo habían tratado con respeto, hasta el momento no podía contar un solo momento donde se sintiera atacado lo cual tras analizarlo lo hizo ver el tranquilo pueblo en una nueva luz, Rarity pareció notar el cambio en su semblante a lo cual con una sonrisa hizo flotar un pequeño saco hasta la mesa – por cierto casi lo olvido…mis clientes estaban tan satisfechos con tu trabajo que nos dieron un pequeño bono, por supuesto esta es tu parte – al decir esto el muchacho observo la bolsa por un momento antes de regresar la vista a Rarity.

- es broma cierto? – dijo sorprendido, Rarity no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida dando unos cuantos pasos en su dirección.

- ninguna broma querido, mis clientes no solo quedaron fascinados…me en dicho que en poco tiempo planean hacer un nuevo pedido…y por supuesto que espero solo lo mejor de tu parte – dicho esto la chica le guiñó el ojo levemente, Crimson aun sorprendido de recibir más dinero del que ya había recibido anteriormente solo le esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica.

- supongo…que puedo intentar – sin más Rarity dejo Salir una sonora risita al tiempo que se estiraba observando por la ventana y al brillante sol que se veía por la misma.

- es un día hermoso y definitivamente necesitas sol, mucho trabajo y poco descanso pueden causar terribles estragos…lo sabré yo – Rarity no pudo evitar forzar una sonrisa, Crimson no estaba seguro de que podía significar sin embargo pudo suponer algún problema relacionado con la modista, mucho trabajo y muy probablemente un desastre posterior, el muchacho observo por un momento atravez de la ventana, ciertamente el día parecía grato por lo que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto acepto.

Crimson levanto el rostro dejando que la fresca brisa le acariciara el rostro, el cálido sol por otro lado se reflejaba sobre su cuerpo haciendo que el brillante pelaje carmesí resaltara fácilmente a la vista de cualquiera que le observara, ciertamente el joven pegadrake era algo fuera de lo común en varios aspectos. Rarity caminaba con paso tranquilo, a pesar de buscar alejarse por un momento de su trabajo su mente no podía dejar de considerar colores, diseños y combinaciones ah cada momento, la modista giró el rostro y tras unos segundos un mar de ropas se revolvió sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, Crimson noto de inmediato la mirada del unicornio.

- tengo algo en el costado? – pregunto simplemente, Rarity sacudió la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

- no es nada querido, solo pensaba que te verías fabuloso con un chaleco – Crimson soltó una risotada leve causando que Rarity levantara la ceja levemente – no te gustan los chalecos? – el muchacho sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- digamos que la ropa y yo no nos llevamos bien – las palabras del muchacho tomaron por sorpresa a Rarity quien ahora genuinamente curiosa continuo.

- ah que te refieres? – Crimson resoplo levemente.

- la ropa común no me queda…estas cosas no son exactamente pequeñas – mientras decía esas palabras el muchacho estiro levemente sus alas, Rarity por supuesto de inmediato comprendió a que se refería, a pesar de que a su parecer eran alas hermosas y majestuosas ciertamente eran gigantescas en comparación de un pegaso de su mismo tamaño.

- ya veo, sin embargo querido no es nada que un poco de trabajo a la medida no pueda arreglar – la modista le guiño el ojo confianzuda a lo cual el pegadrake continuo.

- y está el hecho que tiendo a quemarla sin darme cuenta – Rarity por supuesto levanto la ceja nuevamente, esta vez mostrando completa confusión, Crimson suponiendo que la chica no dejaría el asunto después de recibir tal respuesta prosiguió.

- a veces mi cuerpo necesita liberar calor…supongo que tiene que ver con mi lado dragón…como sea cuando pasa tiendo a ponerme "ardiente" por momentos…es molesto…fastidioso por no decir una patada en el flanco…- la modista solo asintió en silencio, no podía asegurar que tanta verdad había en sus palabras sin embargo considerando los arranques llameantes de Spike, ya fuera por un estornudo o un reflejo involuntario la idea no le parecía descabellada.

- ya veo…en otras palabras la ropa se arruina – Crimson solo asintió levemente, al instante con una sonrisa sarcástica se aparto por un momento levantando el rostro, al instante de las fauces del muchacho un pequeño chorro de fuego salió en una ráfaga continua, las brillantes flamas carmesí iluminaron el lugar por unos momentos antes de desaparecer en una estela de humo negro llamando la atención de algunos ponis que pasaban, el muchacho bajó la cabeza suspirando levemente.

- algunas veces puedo controlarlo…o más bien sentirlo y liberarlo…pero es más un asunto de suerte – Rarity asintió ante sus palabras, ciertamente parecía un asunto natural de lo más curioso, aun así con una sonrisa tranquila la unicornio continuo caminando.

- creo que es interesante Crimson, único – el muchacho por supuesto no pudo evitar soltar una risotada sínica.

- te parece interesante ser un horno ambulante? – la chica sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

- pienso querido que te enfocas mas en lo negativo – mientras decía esto Rarity se detuvo observando directamente al muchacho – todos tenemos cualidades…tanto positivas como negativas, al final está en nosotros mismos el aceptarlas y aprovecharlas – sin decir más Rarity continuo caminando, Crimson solo le siguió con la vista un momento antes de seguirla sin decir más. Habían pasado apenas unos minutos cuando la unicornio se detuvo frente a un establecimiento de techo purpura claro, un gran letrero verde con una yegua de larga melena y cola se mostraba sonriente acompañada de una gran herradura, Crimson levanto la ceja observando el lugar mientras Rarity le sonreía pícaramente – y que mejor forma de pasar el día que relajándose en un spa – la mirada del muchacho demostraba lo que pensaba en ese momento y ciertamente no eran pensamientos muy gratos, aun así con paso alegre Rarity se encamino hacia la entrada.

- yo paso – dijo secamente, la puerta se abrió y de inmediato una poni de pelaje azulado le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- señorita Rarity que agradable sorpresa – Lotus no había terminado su frase cuando un punto de rojo brillante llamo su atención, inmediatamente y con una gran sonrisa la poni azulada le saludo cordialmente desde su lugar – joven Star que gran placer que nos visite! – Crimson no dijo nada, el muchacho apenas asintió levemente mirando de inmediato en otra dirección – es un chico muy callado – Rarity no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida, aun así la joven poni tenía toda la razón, Crimson no era alguien que hablara mucho y menos sonreír, Aloe apareció momentos después en un trote alegre solo para notar las visitas, de inmediato con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a su mejor clienta.

- señorita Rarity que placer tenerla de visita – al igual que su gemela la poni noto la presencia del muchacho y con un salto y alegre aplauso le sonrió gentilmente al chico – joven Star pensé que no nos visitarías! – el muchacho solo suspiro levemente observando la alegría de las gemelas, Rarity por su parte ya cruzaba a la parte interna del spa con paso tranquilo.

- temo decir chicas que el joven Crimson no se quedara – dijo sacudiendo su melena como siempre lo hacía al tiempo que pasaba tras una pantalla opaca, al salir llevaba puesta una bata blanca con bordes dorados que tenia bordada una gran R en un costado, Aloe y Lotus le miraron de reojo con un leve gesto de tristeza, Crimson las observo por un momento notando la decepción en sus miradas y con un leve suspiro sacudió la cola por detrás girando el cuello lentamente, los huesos en el mismo tronaron al instante mientras el rostro del muchacho mostraba una considerable incomodidad, las gemelas no pudieron evitar torcer el gesto como si ellas mismas fueran quienes sufrían tal incomodidad, las chicas compartieron una mirada fugaz antes de que la rosada poni se encaminara a la entrada para gentilmente tocar el pecho del pegadrake. Crimson abrió el ojo observando con detenimiento a la chica, esta no dijo nada sin embargo le miro con gentileza e incluso como si le suplicara que pasara al spa, con un nuevo suspiro el muchacho centro la mirada en la chica.

- no toman un no por respuesta cierto?...me recuerdan a alguien más…- tras decir esas palabras Rarity no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

- Aloe es difícil de convencer joven Star – respondió Lotus con una sonrisa divertida, el muchacho solo bajó la cabeza mirando al grupo por entre su melena, comenzaba a notar la gran insistencia de las ponis y aun cuando podía dar media vuelta y alejarse no lo hizo, sin mucho ánimo el muchacho entró al establecimiento mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí con las sonrisas de dos felices gemelas.

El ambiente estaba cargado de una sorpresiva paz, Crimson podía percibir en el aire diferentes fragancias de diferente tipo, aceites aromáticos, inciensos y otros artículos de aroma suave. Rarity se encontraba en una silla cercana disfrutando de un paticure que la azulada poni le daba, el rostro de la blanca unicornio mostraba lo mucho que lo disfrutaba mientras que el muchacho solo observaba el lugar con leve interés, momentos después Aloe apareció con una pequeña cesta en boca dirigiéndose a la mesa de masajes donde el muchacho se encontraba reposando.

- Debo quitar las vendas joven Star, espero no lo incomode – el muchacho solo sacudió la cabeza levemente reposando la misma en la mesa, los blancos vendajes fueron retirados con cuidado dejándolos a un lado. Aloe no pudo evitar soltar un leve chillido de sorpresa, la gran marca en su espalda mostraba un herida que había atravesado al muchacho por completo, con cuidado y un tanto asustada la chica le toco con la mayor gentileza posible a lo cual el muchacho respondió con un leve gruñido, la poni de inmediato supo que debería evitar el contacto brusco mientras rebuscaba en su cesta. – joven Star… - Aloe parecía querer preguntar acerca de tal herida lo cual le valió una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana quien a su vez parecía sorprendida.

- una pelea – dijo secamente el muchacho imaginando cual sería la pregunta, ambas chicas solo compartieron una mirada silenciosa al tiempo que la poni rociaba un aceite sobre la cicatriz, al instante Crimson pudo sentir un calor que le recorría la espalda, era una sensación extraña pero placentera sacándole un muy leve gruñido gutural, este sin embargo era semejante al de un león que retozaba plácidamente en un lugar agradable causando que las miradas preocupadas se convirtieran en unas llenas de diversión reprimida – este es un aceite muy especial joven Star, ayuda a relajar los músculos y curar las heridas – al decir esas palabras la chica comenzó a frotarle la cicatriz muy suavemente con las patas, en inicio Crimson tuvo una mescla extraña de dolor y placer el cual paulatinamente se convirtió solo en sensaciones gratas, la cola del muchacho se sacudía lentamente de un lado a otro mostrando que después de todo no le desagradaba la atención. Paso una hora completa donde el muchacho no hizo nada más que mantenerse en su lugar sin moverse, su cuerpo se denotaba relajado acompañado por aquellos curiosos gruñidos que emitía esporádicamente aparentemente sin darse cuenta, Aloe sonreía con gusto a cada momento, Lotus por su parte miraba a su hermana por momentos con lo que parecía ser un poco de envidia, ante esto y aprovechando el momento la rosada poni le saco la lengua a su hermana ganándose un puchero como respuesta antes de volver a atender el cuerno de su mejor clienta – termine joven Star – dijo suavemente la chica suspirando muy levemente, Crimson levanto la cabeza observando a la chica para momentos después levantarse de su lugar, el chico estiró el cuerpo levemente notando como si dolor general se había reducido considerablemente, al instante y por simple costumbre desplego las alas hacia arriba causando que ambas chicas le miraran sorprendidas – sus alas joven Star son…impresionantes – Crimson giro el rostro observando a la rosada poni para plegarlas nuevamente en su lugar, Lotus le siguió con la mirada un momento mientras parecía querer preguntar algo, el joven pegadrake estiro su ala nuevamente en su dirección a lo cual con cuidado la chica le toco con gentileza, su pata se deslizo por el borde con cuidado antes de tocar la fina membrana – temo no tener experiencia con alas de este tipo – dijo con un tono culpable – seria un gusto poder ofrecerle un masaje apropiado…- Crimson plegó su ala nuevamente notando que la poni se mostraba genuinamente apenada.

- descuida…- la voz del muchacho salió sorpresivamente tranquila, el siempre frio tono parecía lejano en ese momento llamando la atención de las tres chicas – no soy algo común – dicho esto el muchacho comenzó a caminar un poco por el lugar, su paso era tranquilo pero seguro, las gemelas no pudieron evitar soltar un muy leve suspiro placentero – aun así…fue…grato – Lotus se sonrojo fuertemente, la chica sonrió de inmediato haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- me da gusto que lo haya disfrutado joven Star – el muchacho asintió levemente al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño saco.

- cuanto te debo – pregunto con calma, la chica por su parte solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- Cuando lo conocimos le ofrecimos un tratamiento completo sin costo alguno – al decir esto la chica le guiño el ojo pícaramente, Crimson observó su saco por un momento y solo asintió levemente – no creo que quiera tomar los otros servicios…- Aloe no pudo soltar una risita divertida, por su mente pasaron las imágenes del muchacho tomando baños de lodo, paticure y otras actividades que ofrecían, ciertamente algo increíble pero improbable de ver – pero dadas su heridas…podría ofrecerle a cambio mas sesiones de masaje de sanación – Crimson pareció meditar el ofrecimiento a lo cual tras unos momentos agrego.

- supongo…que podría regresar en otra ocasión – el rostro de la chica se ilumino para con un leve movimiento de la cabeza indicarle que le vendaría nuevamente.

Aloe y Lotus despidieron al muchacho en la puerta quien no dijo nada, aun así por el menear de su cola y relajado caminar podían asumir que habían logrado su cometido, las gemelas compartieron una risita divertida antes de regresar al spa y atender a su mejor clienta.

Crimson observaba tranquilamente el cielo desde su lugar, habían pasado un par de días desde su visita al spa y para esos momentos se encontraba tomando un pequeño descanso. El trabajo había aumentado considerablemente en esos últimos días, más específicamente las joyas y otros artículos personalizados, el joven pegadrake tenía una noción general de lo que pasaba pero dada su indiferencia a la gran mayoría de los eventos sociales no le dio importancia, a los pocos segundos un camarero apareció con un plato dejándolo frente al chico quien asintió levemente – estoy muy emocionada – dijo con un tono emocionado una poni cercana a una segunda que la acompañaba en la misma mesa – estoy segura que me pedirá ser su poni especial este año – ante esto la acompañante soltó un leve chillido de emoción sonriendo considerablemente.

- que afortunada eres, ojala alguien me pidiera ser su poni especial – la primera chica le devolvió la sonrisa tomando su pata en la propia.

- descuida estoy segura que alguien lo hará – a partir de ese momento las dos ponis se enfrascaron en una lluvia de eventos imaginarios, Crimson dejo de hacer caso a la conversación al poco tiempo estando más interesado en su comida. El alimento pagado y el hambre saciada de momento dejaron a un joven muchacho en buen humor, Crimson comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo en la ya ajetreada calle que veía pasar a toda clase de ponis, mucho de ellos parecían tener el mismo tópico que las chicas en el restaurante, jóvenes observando de reojo a yeguas que pasaban, grupos de chicas cuchicheando tras notar a alguien en particular e incluso algunos lanzándose miradas fugaces antes de mirar en otra dirección sonrojados – es una linda época del año – al girar el rostro Crimson se encontró con una purpura unicornio conocida, Twilight le sonrió gentilmente a lo cual como de costumbre el muchacho solo asintió levemente con la cabeza – los ponis se hacen regalos…cantan canciones…buscan ese detalle extra especial por ese poni especial – el muchacho no respondió, su mirada solo se movió lentamente entre el mar de ponis observándolos detenidamente, en ese momento Twilight pudo notar algo en su mirada, no estaba segura de que era pero considerando la vida del muchacho medito sus siguientes palabras – alguna vez…lo celebraste? – pregunto casualmente, el muchacho solo soltó una risotada sarcástica comenzando a caminar con calma.

- al punto que vomitaba arcoíris – Twilight tomo esto como una señal para no indagar mas en el asunto, aun así le acompaño por el camino.

- sabes…no solo se trata de "ese poni" especial…también es una fecha para recordarnos a nosotros mismos lo fantástico que es tener ponis que se preocupan por nosotros…amigos, familia…- la chica de inmediato apretó la boca, lo había dicho sin pensar a lo cual con gesto preocupado miro al muchacho de reojo, este sin embargo no parecía ni preocupado o afectado – y-yo…no quise…- Crimson solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- está bien – respondió con un tono sorpresivamente calmo – jamás conocí a ninguno de los dos así que...realmente no importa- a Twilight se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de que el muchacho parecía no darle la mas mínima importancia la chica no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa.

– lo siento…pero aun así Crimson…tienes amigos – el joven pegadrake se detuvo en su lugar por completo, su mirada se centro completamente en la chica quien de inmediato y con una gran sonrisa relajó su cuerpo – no estás solo…ya no mas, tienes amigos aquí en Ponyville…Rarity…Applejack…Fluttershy…y a mí también, incluso Trixie…no lo sabes pero mientras estuvo en el castillo tenía una buena impresión de ti – tras la mención de la azulada unicornio el muchacho desvió la mirada en la dirección donde se encontraba Canterlot.

- hablando de ella…como esta? – Twilight le esbozo una gran sonrisa de inmediato.

- aun sigue en Canterlot…los médicos la revisarían…esperan poder devolverle la memoria…pero está bien, apenas ayer recibí una carta de parte de la princesa Celestia mencionándola…dice que vendrá a Ponyville muy pronto – Crimson asintió levemente sacudiendo las alas por un segundo.

- supongo que está bien – el muchacho levantó la mirada al cielo, el sol brillaba suavemente acompañado de una delicada brisa, las fosas nasales del chico percibieron los muchos aromas del pueblo al tiempo que sacudía la cola con calma – por lo menos es mejor que en mi vieja cabaña – Twilight solo suspiró, para esas alturas ya daba por hecho que sus experiencias con esa festividad debían ser por mínimo desagradables – te veré después – sin esperar ninguna respuesta el chico levanto el vuelo, Twilight no pudo evitar mover la cabeza hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro, el batir de las alas del muchacho era fuerte causando que una pequeña polvareda se levantara bajo su cuerpo, la unicornio solo le siguió con la mirada pensativa.

Unos cuantos días pasaron desde el encuentro con Twilight, Crimson había salido desde muy temprano en la mañana de su casa, el sol aun no aparecía por los cielos causando que todo estuviera envuelto aun en la oscuridad. Fuera de la herrería había un letrero enmarcado con las palabras "cerrado", Crimson aunque ciertamente cómodo en su nuevo hogar aun no podía digerir por completo las festividades que se celebraban año tras año, aun así sabiendo que su poca paciencia para los mismos constituía un peligro constante para cualquier criatura viva cercana simplemente decidió darse el día libre. El sol ya se asomaba por las montañas salpicando a equestria con sus dorados rayos, el muchacho sacudía las alas muy suavemente dejándose llevar por las corrientes por lo cual el esfuerzo era mínimo, aun con sus heridas siempre podía disfrutar de el placer del vuelo. Las grandes alas llevaron al muchacho a un tranquilo lago en las afueras de Ponyville, las aguas eran cristalinas y pacificas invitando a cualquiera a reposar en las cercanías, con un leve aleteo el muchacho aterrizo justo al costado del mismo y con un tranquilo suspiro coloco una pequeña maleta que llevaba bajo un árbol, acto seguido el muchacho entro en el agua comenzando a nadar con gusto. Las horas pasaron lentamente, el mundo desapareció para el chico quien solo flotaba cara arriba dejando que la naturaleza misma controlara sus movimientos, el lago se sacudía a momentos llevándolo de aquí allá mientras los sonidos llegaban reprimidos por las tranquilas aguas que cubrían sus orejas, su cola colgaba perezosamente por debajo de su cuerpo sintiendo muy de vez en cuando un suave e inofensivo mordisco de algún valiente pez pensando que el oscuro pelaje en la misma era alimento. Crimson suspiro tranquilamente, el día era agradable, calmado y relajante, su mente se perdió en si misma intentando recordar la última vez que había estado tan tranquilo…ciertamente no recordaba tal acontecimiento, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento dejando que la nada lo absorbiera, podía sentir su mente perderse en el grato momento antes del sueño cuando con un suave golpe algo le golpeo en la nariz, el muchacho abrió los ojos de inmediato notando un pequeño pergamino, con cuidado el muchacho lo tomo en su boca nadando hasta la orilla, estando ahí tras sacudirse un poco abrió el pergamino preguntándose qué podía contener.

Crimson lamento molestarte en este día, por desgracia estoy sumamente ocupada en la librería y olvide totalmente que hoy Trixie llegara a Ponyville, sé que es una molestia pero podrías recogerla en la estación del tren?

Lamento las molestias, atentamente Twilight Sparkle

Crimson solo levanto la ceja levemente, no es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer que flotar a la deriva esperando a que el día terminara, el muchacho levantó la mirada y supuso que aun no era medio día, con un paso tranquilo el muchacho se encamino al árbol donde su mochila estaba tirada y tras acomodar la misma en su flanco levantó el vuelo en dirección a la estación de tren.

El tren arribó a la hora esperada, los ponis salieron de los vagones con paso tranquilo encaminándose tanto en solitario como en grupos, entre estos pasajeros una unicornio de azulado pelaje salió observando en derredor cargando una pequeña maleta en la boca, su mirada mostraba confusión y emoción al mismo tiempo mientras algunas miradas le eran dirigidas con reproche, Trixie pudo sentirlas sobre si causándole incomodidad a lo cual intentando alejarse de las mismas se encamino a una banca cercana, la chica solo giraba el rostro cada tanto tiempo como si buscara a alguien, a los pocos minutos la estación quedo vacía dejando en ella a la solitaria unicornio. Trixie suspiro levemente, el reloj en la pared resonó suavemente anunciando el medio día exacto mientras la chica observaba con tristeza en diferentes direcciones, al instante un sonido por arriba de su cabeza la obligo a mirar tan solo para notar una sombra de gran tamaño que le cubría, al instante la unicornio ladeo la cabeza solo para notar una cara conocida, la unicornio sonrió con felicidad genuina.

- Crimson Star – dijo en un tono suave, el muchacho asintió levemente observando a la chica.

- hey…tiempo sin verte – el feliz rostro de la chica cambio rápidamente al notar los vendajes, con una mueca preocupada le toco el rostro siguiendo la blanca tela.

- Crimson…esta herido…- el chico aparto la pata de Trixie con suavidad.

- nada importante…Twilight no pudo venir…algo acerca de estar ocupada… - Trixie solo soltó un leve "oh" con decepción – así que…supongo que tendrás que soportarme en el camino – Trixie levanto la mirada y le sonrió nuevamente.

- a Trixie…no le molesta…- dijo suavemente, el muchacho asintió tomando la maleta de la chica y con paso tranquilo ambos salieron de la estación.


	32. Chapter 32 Corazones y amigos pt2

Trade si...y mucho y lo se...trabajo mucho trabajo...falta de inspiracion y otras tantas cosas...de verdad lamento que alla llegado tan tarde pero aprendi varias cosas:

Apesto haciendo capitulos pseudo romanticos o para el caso con tematica similar

Probablemente no aga mas capitulos de este estilo...demaciado lio y no se me da el romantisismo

Intentare ahora si sacar el siguiente capitulo mas pronto

Sin mas se los dejo espero lo disfruten y nos vemos pronto

* * *

Corazones y amigos pt.2

La estación del tren quedó atrás a los pocos minutos, las calles rebosaban con ponis que iban i venían tanto en pareja como solos, algunos de ellos llevando cajas adornadas con listones y moños, buques de flores de varios colores asta paquetes más grandes. Algunos ponis no podían evitar observar con curiosidad al joven pegadrake, a diferencia de los otros ponis Crimson gozaba de una gran ventaja, su cola era una extremidad sumamente flexible la cual utilizaba con destreza, esta sujetaba la maleta llevándola en alto, sus alas estaban plegadas a su costado resaltando levemente, después de todo estas eran de gran tamaño. Trixie no paraba de mirar la cola de Crimson, le parecía curioso y porque no divertido. Los dos jóvenes caminaron un par de minutos más en silencio hasta que la unicornio desvió su atención al rostro del muchacho, el vendaje en el mismo hacía imposible saber si la observaba por lo cual se acercó por un momento.

- Crimson…desapareció – la voz de Trixie aun tenía un cierto tono monótono, Crimson no movió la cabeza más sin embargo su voz se dejo escuchar de inmediato.

- Atendí algunos asuntos…- la unicornio bajó la mirada por un momento pensativa, a los pocos segundos su atención regreso al muchacho.

- Te lastimaron…- el muchacho no reacciono ante la pregunta apenas sacudiendo la cola por un momento, las alas se sacudieron levemente reacomodándose en su lugar.

- No importa…nada que algo de tiempo no sane – Crimson supuso que Trixie intentaría preguntar mas, ciertamente no tenía intenciones de hablar de su pequeño duelo con Moon a lo cual rápidamente cambio el tema.

- As podido recordar algo de tu pasado? – Trixie bajó la cabeza de inmediato sacudiéndola negativamente.

- Trixie no recuerda…a veces ve cosas…pero no le gustan…no quiere pensar en ellas – El joven pegadrake de inmediato asumió que eran recuerdos suprimidos, ya fuese por magia o su propia mente era mejor no molestarlos, el muchacho sabia que serian recuerdos doloroso y muy probablemente humillantes…mas aun conociendo la forma en la que operaban los mercenarios, un leve gruñido escapo de sus labios causando que la chica levantara la mirada rápidamente – Crimson…molesto? – al instante el muchacho sacudió la cabeza mintiendo, ciertamente pensar en los mercenarios no le causaba pensamientos agradables.

- No es nada – de las fosas nasales de Crimson al instante escaparon dos pequeñas fumarolas de humo grisáceo, Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír recordando el truco.

- Me gusta – dijo con un tono levemente emocionado, Crimson no pudo evitar pensar que la chica estaba en un estado sumamente inocente, si una simple fumarola de su nariz la asombraba se preguntaba qué otras cosas había re-descubierto en su tiempo en el castillo, el muchacho entonces hizo algo diferente, sus pulmones se llenaron con mas aire para momentos después tras abrir levemente la boca dejar escapar una fumarola mas grande, esta se sacudió en el frente creando un pequeño círculo el cual creció en diámetro antes de desaparecer en el aire. Trixie soltó una risita divertida, el truco le parecía fantástico, así pues al igual que la vez anterior la chica intento soplar in éxito alguno, a los pocos minutos tras rendirse en sus intentos los dos jóvenes arribaron a la zona de restaurantes, varias parejas se encontraban en ese lugar conversando, comiendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Trixie curiosa observo en derredor.

- Los ponis…juntos…que hacen? – Crimson se detuvo a su lado, su mirada de igual forma recorrió a las parejas por un momento.

- Día de los corazones y los amigos…los ponis se juntan…se regalan cosas…amor y cosas por el estilo…es todo lo que se – Trixie se mantuvo en silencio por un momento como si pensara en las palabras, al cabo de unos momentos dando un giro le sonrió sencillamente al muchacho.

- Crimson amigo…- el muchacho asintió levemente.

- Amigo – repitió, al instante la chica levanto la pata ofreciéndola.

- Feliz día de amigos – Crimson no pudo evitar soltar una risa entre dientes, el muchacho respondió de igual manera presionando su casco contra el contrario para comenzar a moverse nuevamente – vamos…llegaremos pronto con Twilight – Trixie asintió y ambos muchachos emprendieron el camino a la librería.

El ruido fuera del gran árbol que componía la librería de Ponyville era más que evidente, Crimson no pudo más que levantar la ceja preguntándose que era todo ese alboroto, el ruido de objetos moviéndose, los gritos desesperados de Spike y la voz de Twilight solo hacían que el muchacho ya se dispusiera a tirar la puerta de una patada. Contra todo impulso natural el joven pegadrake tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de escuchar los rápidos pasos de alguien en el interior, al instante Twilight asomo la cabeza por la puerta sonriendo forzadamente.

-oh Crimson…estas aquí – dijo casi como tratando de convencerse a sí misma, el muchacho asintió levemente mientras Trixie solo asomaba la cabeza levemente, al instante la chica pudo ver a un joven dragón purpura correr de un lado a otro siguiendo libros flotantes, vajilla que se movía por si sola y otros tantos artículos extraños.

- problemas? – pregunto sarcásticamente Crimson, Twilight solo suspiro levemente mirando hacia atrás.

- se…puede decir que si…nada que no pueda reparar pero…necesito algo de tiempo y bueno…- Crimson suspiró levemente sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación – así que…podrías? – pregunto la unicornio con una sonrisa forzada.

-cuanto tiempo…-respondió secamente, al instante el sonido de algo grande y pesado se pudo escuchar por dentro de la casa, el grito de Spike fue más que evidente causando que la unicornio forzara una sonrisa mas grande.

- un…par de horas? – esta vez la casa se sacudió levemente, Twilight solo dio un paso atrás casi cerrando la puerta con pánico dibujado en el rostro – que sean…dos pares de horas – Crimson solo farfullo entre dientes escuchando la locura que se cernía por dentro de la casa, sin mucho ánimo y pensando por unos segundos Crimson dio media vuelta emprendiendo el camino.

- Twilight…- había un cierto tono de preocupación en la voz de Trixie, al instante y adivinando sus pensamientos el joven pegadrake respondió.

- descuida…solo serán unas horas…regresaremos más tarde – sin decir más los dos jóvenes emprendieron el camino.

Tras dejar la maleta de Trixie en su casa los dos chicos simplemente pasaron una parte de la mañana caminando por Ponyville, Trixie observaba las tiendas, a los ponis y los lugares con una mirada confusa, Crimson se daba cuenta que muy dentro de sí la chica parecía reconocer algunos lugares y porque no incluso rostros, Trixie sin embargo siempre negaba al ser interrogada por los ponis que parecía conocer o que al menos creía conocer. Tras una hora de simplemente caminar sin rumbo los jóvenes se encontraron en un pequeño restaurante, Crimson observo a Trixie por un momento y tras una corta pausa la chica asintió con un leve gruñido de su estomago. El mesero dejó dos menús y a los pocos minutos Crimson devoraba con gusto un gran sándwich, Trixie por su parte comía con tranquilidad una ensalada mixta. Tras terminar su comida y pagar los dos jóvenes continuaron su camino, esta vez hacia el distrito de recreación. Crimson solo había pasado por el mismo un par de veces de regreso al comprar materiales para su trabajo, mientras caminaba por el lugar no había podido evitar mirar con cierta curiosidad el sin fin de atracciones que se encontraban en el mismo; maquinas con mecanismos y palancas que contenían premios variados, tiros al blanco, lanzamiento de aros y más. Trixie observó todo con genuino interés, los colores y ruidos la invitaban a acercarse causando que Crimson simplemente le siguiera con la vista.

- que…son?- pregunto inocentemente la unicornio.

-juegos…atracciones y cosas para pasar el rato – Trixie paso de mirar a Crimson a los establecimientos, nuevamente con el muchacho y finalmente de regreso a las atracciones.

- podríamos…ver? – el muchacho no encontró motivo para decir que no a lo cual con paso tranquilo los dos jóvenes se acercaron a un local que contenía varias botellas al fondo apiladas unas sobre otras, el encargado un poni de tierra con un gran bigote los recibió alegremente.

- pasen muchachos! Lancen las bolas tiren las botellas y ganen un premio! – Trixie observo a Crimson por un momento quien de inmediato asintió.

- Inténtalo – dijo suavemente, el encargado le dio tres pelotas a lo cual Trixie con cuidado la sujetó en su pata, su mirada fue de las botellas a la pelota varias veces antes de lanzarla con fuerza, la pelota golpeo la mesa haciendo que las botellas se sacudieran un poco por el impacto.

- uhhh eso estuvo cerca señorita – dijo alegremente el encargado, Trixie tomó la segunda pelota y tras unos segundos la arrojo con fuerza, esta vez sin embargo el esférico pasó sobre las botellas apenas rozándolas – oh aun más cerca – Trixie observo la ultima pelota por unos momentos, su mirada se desvió hacia el muchacho y con una sonrisa se la ofreció.

- es…divertido – dijo suavemente, Crimson observo la esfera por un segundo y suspiro levemente.

-porque no…- dijo mas para sí mismo que para los presentes, al instante y sin pensarlo mucho el muchacho tomó la pelota con su pata, esta sin embargo la lanzó hacia el aire para segundos después golpearla con un revés, la esfera salió disparada a gran velocidad impactando justo en el centro de las botellas tirándolas todas al mismo tiempo, Trixie ladeo la cabeza levemente mientras imitaba el movimiento que Crimson había echo, como si no comprendiera que había pasado, el encargado mientras tanto con una sonrisa y un rostro sorprendido estiraba la pata mostrando los premios.

- ese fue un…poco común pero gran tiro muchacho, escojan su premio – Crimson negó con la cabeza.

- Toma lo que gustes – dijo levemente a Trixie quien al ser llamada levanto la cabeza, la unicornio se acercó observando el repertorio de muñecos de felpa, juguetes y otros artículos variados, tras unos segundos apuntando con la pata el encargado asintió dándole su premio.

Pasaron dos horas en las cuales ambos chicos disfrutaron de las atracciones, los bocadillos eran deliciosos y el ambiente agradable, Trixie no demostraba recordar nada en particular, aun así su rostro mostraba una feliz sonrisa. Crimson se detuvo por un momento para observar el lugar con detenimiento, ya habían probado el tiro al blanco, un curioso juego donde se lanzaban pelotas a un circulo con el fin de hacer caer a un poni a un tanque de agua, lanzar los aros, disparo de catapulta y otras tantas cosas más, Trixie ya tenía una bolsa repleta de premios, desde peluches, dulces a incluso algunas prendas de ropa, el muchacho cerró los ojos por un momento y se dio cuenta que realmente disfrutaba su estadía en Ponyville, la compañía le parecía grata y pasados unos momentos el joven pegadrake simplemente sonrió muy levemente.

- hey chicos no es ella la unicornio presumida de hace un año? – dijo una voz que de inmediato llamo la atención de Crimson.

- hey tienes razón…la mentirosa que hizo que esos dos tontos trajeran al ursa menor…por su culpa mi casa necesitó varias reparaciones – al instante y girando el rostro Crimson pudo notar un grupo de cuatro jóvenes que miraban a Trixie a poca distancia, la chica por su parte al escuchar las voces giro el rostro en su dirección, el grupo se encamino frente a ella y de inmediato la enfrentaron.

- hey niña…no creí que tuvieras el valor de aparecerte por este lugar otra vez después de lo que hiciste – Trixie por supuesto no tenía idea de que hablaban, sus orejas se plegaron hacia atrás levemente un tanto amedrentada por su actitud.

- Trixie…los conoce? – pregunto levemente.

- deberías – repito uno de ellos presionando su pata levemente contra su pecho – por tus mentiras mi casa casi se cae…me costó una fortuna arreglarla – Trixie de inmediato dio un paso atrás.

-T-Trixie lo siente pero…no sabe de que hablas…yo no – por supuesto el grupo no le permitió moverse más cerrándole el paso.

- ahora resulta que no recuerdas nada niña? No mientas más! – repitió con más fuerza, el grupo solo le miro molestos antes de que de la nada un cuerpo rojizo empura a dos de ellos apartándola de la chica. Crimson miraba fieramente al joven que había comenzado el enfrentamiento al tiempo que su cola se sacudía fuertemente a su espalda.

- pareces muy valiente al amenazar a una chica indefensa…porque no intentas con un herido cobarde…- el muchacho sorprendido dio un paso atrás antes de apretar el rostro en una mueca molesta.

- no te metas en lo que no te importa fenómeno – Crimson apenas soltó una risa divertida mostrando los dientes al tiempo que de sus fauces dos pequeñas flamas escapaban por la comisura de la misma.

- oh…fenómeno? Seguro que tienes algo mejor niño…ahora porque no das media vuelta y regresas al agujero de donde saliste – el grupo de ponis inmediatamente dio un paso atrás, aun así el muchacho se mantuvo en su lugar.

- por su culpa mi casa termino destruida por sus mentiras! – Grito molesto – es más que justo que pague por lo que ella misma causo! – Crimson apenas ladeo la cabeza mirándolo seriamente, el muchacho solo trago saliva intentando no correr ante los fieros ojos del pegadrake, a los pocos segundos Crimson giro el rostro sacando un pequeño saco de dinero lanzándolo a sus pies, el dinero salió del mismo mientras el muchacho extendía su ala sobre Trixie guiándola entre los dos muchachos que ya se quitaban de su camino.

- toma el dinero y piérdete…si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Trixie – dijo girando el rostro, al instante una diminuta bola de fuego salió disparada cerca de las patas del muchacho, una lata que se encontraba justamente a sus pies salió disparada hacia el aire por la pequeña explosión, acto seguida una segunda bola de fuego salió disparada haciendo contacto con la lata en pleno aire, esta exploto en pequeños pedazos que cayeron al suelo como cenizas. El muchacho no espero dos veces, tomo el saco de dinero y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, muchos de los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, algunas aparentemente de acuerdo con el pegadrake, otros en contra de sus acciones, aun así de igual manera Crimson no miró atrás alejándose del lugar.

Trixie se mantenía sentada con la mirada baja en una banca en un pequeño parque, en sus patas movía un peluche de conejo distraídamente, Crimson por su parte solo miraba hacia el cielo en silencio.

- Trixie…hizo cosas malas…cierto? –la voz de la chica tenía un tono triste, Crimson no respondió de inmediato dejando que su cola se sacudiera levemente a su espalda.

- Es posible – Trixie suspiró, no estaba segura de que pensar y muchos menos que debía hacer, no tenia recuerdos, no sabía quiénes eran sus padres o si los tenia, de que pueblo venia o a que se dedicaba, Crimson pudo notar el conflicto que se revolvía en su mente a lo cual se levanto observándola de lado.

- Con el tiempo lo recordaras…solo dale tiempo…en algún momento tendrás que lidiar con lo bueno o malo que ellas echo…pero considera que ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiarlo…solo se tu misma – Trixie no respondió de inmediato, la chica aun jugaba con el peluche, el muchacho solo levantó el rostro girando cuello hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

- oh no pensé encontrarte por estos lugares Crimson – al mover el rostro se encontró con Rarity quien llevaba tras de sí todo un sequito de muchachos, Crimson no tenía que ser un genio para saber que todos y cada uno de ellos debían ser un pretendiente para la elegante modista.

- Pasando un rato interesante? – pregunto Crimson con un tono sarcástico, Rarity no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida, el muchacho aun con su actitud salvaje y poco educada le parecía divertido.

- Por supuesto que si querido – la sonrisa causo que más de uno de sus acompañantes comenzara a despedir corazones de una manera perturbadora, Crimson ciertamente podía oler la terrible cantidad de feromonas que los excitados muchachos despedían causándole cierta incomodidad – y veo que tienes compañía – respondió rápidamente Rarity quien había notado una figura a la cual no había prestado atención antes – no creí que fueras – la modista sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a la unicornio que descansaba en la banca – Trixie? – pregunto rápidamente.

- La conoces? – preguntó de inmediato Crimson.

- Ciertamente – el muchacho noto de inmediato que el dulce y tranquilo tono de la unicornio había cambiado rápidamente – tuvimos ciertos…percances hace un año – Crimson noto de inmediato que esa era la segunda ocasión donde alguien se refería a Trixie con un año atrás, al instante el muchacho miro a Rarity frente a frente sabiendo a donde podía dirigirse todo esto.

- Rarity necesito hablar contigo…ahora – dijo en un tono cerio, Rarity de inmediato lo noto, el muchacho no levantaba ni cambiaba su monótono tono de voz a menos de que tuviera una buena razón, con un leve suspiro la chica se disculpo con sus pretendientes mientras el grupo ahora comenzaba a caminar a un lugar más discreto.

La gran boutique de Rarity se hizo de ver a los pocos minutos, Trixie, Rarity y Crimson entraron a la casa de la chica quien de inmediato acomodo a sus invitados en el recibidor, a los pocos minutos la elegante unicornio regreso con tres tazas de té poniéndolas en la mesa, Rarity entonces se acomodo sobre su cómodo sofá mirando al muchacho y a Trixie por igual.

- Bien Crimson…de que necesitas hablar?- el muchacho como era de esperarse simplemente hizo la pregunta directa.

- Trixie perdió la memoria…no necesitas saber porque o como – agrego rápidamente al notar la genuina preocupación de Rarity quien parecía dispuesta a preguntar los motivos – pero es la segunda vez que alguien menciona el año pasado – tras la mención Rarity esta vez no pudo evitar interrumpir.

- Segunda vez? – Crimson asintió levemente.

- Unos cretinos intentaron molestarla en el área de juegos – agrego rápidamente el muchacho – mencionaron algo acerca de un ursa menor mentiras y otras cosas – Rarity tomó un sorbo de su te con delicadeza bajando la taza a la mesa.

- Ya veo – dijo suavemente, la chica se aclaro la garganta y tras unos momentos comenzó el relato de la llegada de Trixie a Ponyville, los detalles particulares y como todo se resolvió. Crimson se mantuvo tranquilo sin embargo Trixie parecía deprimirse mas y mas tras escuchar la forma en la que se había comportado – y tras todo el asunto Trixie simplemente desapareció – Rarity terminó su relato mirando a la chica, esta vez sin embargo la molestia inicial había desaparecido completamente reemplazada por preocupación – Trixie…lamento que hallas perdido la memoria…pero no te preocupes…te perdono por el incidente que tuvimos – agregó rápidamente la unicornio sonriéndole cálidamente. Trixie parecía al borde las lágrimas sin embargo, la chica apretaba su conejo fuertemente.

- Trixie…era mala…muy mala…verdad? – Rarity no pudo evitar morderse el labio, tras levantarse de su asiento la chica la estrecho fuertemente contra sí.

- Trixie está bien…todos cometemos errores…y créeme cuando te digo que no te guardo rencor – Trixie no pudo evitar estrecharla de regreso, la chica sollozaba levemente contra su pecho.

- T-Trixie…lo lamenta…de verdad…lo lamenta…perdón…perdón – Rarity solo suspiro apretándola con más fuerza.

- Ya ya querida…no tienes que llorar, todo está bien – Trixie entre lagrimas le miró al rostro, sus ojos hinchados y la culpa dibujada en el mismo.

- Perdón – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de intentar limpiarse los ojos con las patas, al instante un pañuelo salió flotando secándole los ojos.

- Esta bien querida…es un nuevo comienzo…una nueva oportunidad y si así lo quieres te ofrezco mi amistad – Trixie le miro por unos segundos asintiendo levemente sin decir palabra, Crimson por su parte solo se mantuvo al margen de la situación escuchando con atención, tras unos momentos Rarity desvió la mirada hacia el muchacho mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – oh casi lo olvido, tenía algo preparado para ti pero con la locura del día lo olvide – al decir esto la chica se encamino hacia su área de trabajo invitando a los dos muchachos a seguirla. El cuarto contenía varios manquéis acomodados en fila, todos menos uno tenían una manta cubriéndolos, Crimson ciertamente no tenía idea de que podía haber debajo del mismo pero aun así se daba una idea – cuando mencionaste tu problema con la ropa lo tome como un reto personal – dijo de inmediato Rarity – por lo cual me dedique a hacer algo especial – Crimson parecía estar dispuesto a decir algo sin embargo la modista lo calló con un leve sonido, al instante la manta que cubría el maniquí salió volando revelando un chaleco de color verde oscuro, este sin embargo era mucho muy diferente a todo lo que había visto antes, para comenzar la espalda mostraba dos grandes aperturas, el cuello era alto y grueso con dos tiras de cuero oscuro con hebillas de metal pulido, así mismo los costados del chaleco tenían unos gravados que semejaban flamas, Crimson levanto la ceja sorprendido a lo cual Rarity sonrió divertida haciendo que la prenda volara sobre el muchacho posándose sobre su cuerpo – para comenzar tome en cuenta tus alas…esas largas líneas son para que puedan entrar y salir son problema alguno – Crimson observo la ropa notándolas de inmediato, de igual forma pudo observar que la tela era más larga llegando hasta la base de su cola haciendo que la tela no volara por sí sola, al girar el rostro al frente noto las hebillas de metal y el grabado cosa que definitivamente no le desagrado.

- es…interesante – dijo sin saber exactamente que decir – pero no creo que dure…el fuego y la tela no se llevan – agrego rápidamente, Rarity sonrió pícaramente.

- pruébalas – le dijo con confianza, Crimson solo levanto la ceja levemente encogiéndose de hombros, así pues y sin mucho ánimo el muchacho dejó que una leve flamita saliera de sus fauces, estas tocaron la ropa y para su sorpresa no había marca alguna en ellas, de inmediato el muchacho giró el rostro hacia la unicornio que sonreía satisfecha – Spike es un pequeño dragón…e echo ropa para el por lo que no fue difícil usar el mismo tipo de tela, después todo al igual que tu no puede usar cualquier ropa – Crimson estiro las alas notando que el chaleco no le impedía el movimiento en lo mas mínimo, tras unos momentos el muchacho giro rostro hacia la chica, Rarity pudo notar que le agradaba pero las palabra son salían de su boca por lo cual con un leve suspiro solo le sonrió – no tienes que agradecer nada…lo hice con gusto – dicho esto la modista puso su atención en Trixie quien parecía algo confundida – en cuanto a ti querida…definitivamente necesitas algo nuevo…algo que te ayude a ser tu…pero una nueva tu – Trixie solo giro el rostro en ambas direcciones confundida por un momento, acto seguido Rarity con una gran sonrisa se acercó a Crimson empujándolo fuera del cuarto – bueno querido siempre es un placer tener tu compañía pero las damas necesitan un poco de privacidad – el muchacho se encamino hacia la salida del cuarto gruñendo levemente a lo cual Rarity rápidamente agrego – are algo para Trixie, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella…y de hecho hay algo que tu puedes hacer por mi – Crimson se acomodo observando a la modista.

- que necesitas? – pregunto secamente mirándola de reojo aun observando su chácelo.

- veras…a decir verdad me dirigía a la cabaña de Fluttershy…es demasiado tímida para salir en este día y esperaba poder convencerla…pero creo – dijo levantando la mirada hacia el chico – que tal vez podrías convencerla…realmente necesita salir mas – Crimson no se negó, el muchacho simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida observando a Trixie de reojo a lo cual Rarity agrego rápidamente – no te preocupes le haré compañía, nos dará tiempo de conocernos un poco…Twilight había mencionado algo acerca de recoger a alguien en el tren…imagino que era a ella pero…porque no fue ella misma? – Crimson de inmediato le relato rápidamente el percance en su casa a lo cual Rarity solo sacudió la cabeza sonriendo levemente – típico de Twilight…no importa cuando terminemos la acompañare…ahora en camino muchacho, es de mala educación tener a una dama esperando – Crimson solo farfullo levemente antes de salir de la boutique, el día se volvía cada vez mas y mas extraño.

Con un leve golpe Crimson llamó a la puerta, tras la misma podía escuchar los muchos sonidos provenientes de los animales que la joven pegaso tenia a su cuidado. El sol ya se movía en el horizonte, el muchacho asumió que ya debían pasar de las cuatro de la tarde, ciertamente el día había avanzado con rapidez. La puerta se abrió con cuidado mostrando el rostro de la tímida chica quien al notar su inesperada visita solo soltó un suave gemido sorprendido.

- oh…hola Crimson…no sabía que vendrías a visitarme hoy yo…bueno no esperaba visitas – el muchacho solo ladeo la cabeza levemente.

- yo tampoco lo sabia…quieres salir un rato? – pregunto casualmente, Fluttershy de inmediato comenzó a tartamudear, Crimson no se esperaba tal reacción por lo cual le observo con más cuidado – estas bien? – pregunto rápidamente, la pegaso solo asintió metiendo la cabeza levemente sonrojada antes de abrir por completo la puerta. Por dentro Crimson pudo notar a todos los animales que iban y venían de un lugar a otro jugando, corriendo y simplemente haciendo lo que gustaban, Fluttershy aun parecía estar murmurando algo a lo cual el joven pegadrake continuo – y que dices…aun no es muy tarde – el cuerpo de la chica se sacudió levemente mientras daba media vuelta sonrojada.

- y-yo no…no sé...es que…mis amigos…si! No puedo dejarlos solos…se sentirían solos y que tal si les pasa algo?...y si tienen hambre o necesitan un abrazo o – Fluttershy continuó rápidamente dando un sin número de razones por las cuales no podía salir en ese momento, Crimson solo la escucho antes de acercarse y posar su cola sobre su boca callándola momentáneamente.

- respira…te vas a híper ventilar – dijo en un tono calmado, Fluttershy aun sonrojada solo cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, tras unos momentos la chica abrió los ojos a lo cual Crimson retiro su cola mirándola con un gesto relajado -necesitas salir un poco mas no crees? – La chica asintió levemente desviando la mirada – vamos…- dijo finalmente, Fluttershy comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente a lo cual con paso lento y un tanto torpe miro en todas direcciones buscando alguna forma de cambiar el tema.

- y-yo no sé…u-una cita tan pronto…no creo…no se – Crimson finalmente se detuvo girando nuevamente para observar a la chica quien parecía estar al borde de otro ataque de ansiedad.

- cita? – pregunto rápidamente, Fluttershy de inmediato cerró los ojos.

- n-no es que no me agrades…e-eres un buen amigo…y yo…pero no estoy…y si tal vez – el muchacho entonces gruño entre dientes levemente.

- relájate…es solo un amigo sacando a una amiga a que le dé el aire – Fluttershy detuvo su tren de pensamientos levantando la mirada.

- solo…como amigos? – pregunto finalmente.

- amigos que saldrán a caminar un rato – respondió con tranquilidad – tal vez a comer algo…o caminar…diantres que se yo…la idea es que salgas de tu casa – sin decir más la cola del muchacho tomo a la chica por un pata jalándola con cuidado, Fluttershy aun parecía reacia a salir sin embargo y por curioso que pareciese Ángel su pequeño conejo la empujaba con suavidad hacia la puerta, al instante Fluttershy comenzó a darle un sin número de instrucciones a lo cual el pequeño conejo solo asentía, cuando los dos muchachos salieron finalmente de la casa Ángel se dio media vuelta lanzando un silbido general, todos los animales asintieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, a los pocos minutos el grupo parecía tener listo un grupo de extraños objetos al frente, papel, cuentas y otras cosas similares, parecía ser que el pequeño conejo tenía planeado algo especial.

El resto de la tarde Crimson y Fluttershy lo pasaron paseando por Ponyville, las decoraciones, la comida y las atracciones causaron que la dulce pegaso se relajara poco a poco, aun así la chica se mostraba nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo. El muchacho habiendo disfrutado del área de juegos llevo a la chica al mismo, a diferencia de Trixie quien tenía curiosidad por los mismo Fluttershy se mostraba solo interesada en observarlos, Crimson por su parte intentaba interesarla en los mismo explicándole lo poco que había descubierto horas atrás, al cabo de una hora los dos muchachos se sentaron en una banca, Fluttershy observo en la distancia notando una heladería.

- quieres uno? – pregunto con tranquilidad, Fluttershy se sorprendió dando un pequeño salto antes de sonrojarse.

- n-no tienes que molestarte de verdad…no es necesario – el muchacho se levanto jalándola con la cola nuevamente, como la ultima vez la chica no opuso gran resistencia mientras se encaminaban hacia el mostrador.

- Que llevaran chicos? – pregunto una unicornio con una gran sonrisa.

- um…un cono de vainilla…si no es mucha molestia – la tendera asintió y de inmediato la amarilla bola de nieve salió flotando para terminar en un vaso el cual al instante voló hacia la chica.

- y usted que tomara? – Crimson observo los coloridos helados por un momento, la verdad es que rara vez había comido un helado a lo cual dejando que su nariz lo guiara apunto a un bote lleno de un helado de color azulado, al instante la esfera salió volando y de igual manera termino en un vaso que le fue entregado a los pocos segundos, Crimson pago por los helados y los dos muchachos regresaron a su asiento. Fluttershy no para de observar a Crimson con total curiosidad, a diferencia de la chica quien sujetaba su cono con ambas patas el muchacho lo tenía sujetado con la cola, Crimson por su parte solo daba cortos lengüetazos los cuales arrancaban pedazos del frio postre, a los pocos minutos Fluttershy soltó una risita divertida causando que el joven pegadrake le diera su atención.

- pasa algo? – pregunto rápidamente, Fluttershy soltó otra risita divertida apuntando a su rostro.

- bueno…es solo…tienes…- Crimson intento observarse el rostro sin notar nada fuera de lo normal, Fluttershy esta vez no pudo evitar soltar una risa más libre, después de todo el rostro del muchacho había echo una mueca de lo más divertida – no no…a la derecha – agrego rápidamente con una sonrisa, Crimson estiro la larga y reptilea lengua sobre su rostro hasta que pudo sentir justo sobre su labio una porción del helado, la lengua lo tomo degustándolo con gusto – si no es mucha la molestia…de que es? – pregunto curiosa la chica.

- creo…que es menta – respondió rápidamente, Fluttershy asintió comiendo de su propio helado.

- te…agrada mucho la menta…cierto? – Crimson asintió nuevamente.

- eso creo – ante sus palabras Fluttershy pareció levemente curiosa.

- crees? – el muchacho esta vez le dio su atención causando que la chica desviara la mirada hacia su propio helado.

- no pienso mucho en eso pero…si…supongo que me agrada – los dos muchachos pasaron un rato silencioso disfrutando de sus postres, cuando hubieron terminado el sol ya se ponía en el horizonte bañando todo con una suave luz rojiza, los ponis comenzaron a prender varias lámparas en el pueblo preparándose para la noche mientras esta se llenaba de colores. Crimson estiro las alas levemente, la luz del sol desapareció rápidamente dejando tras de sí la brillante noche, las lámparas del pueblo iluminaban las calles con un cálido color creando un ambiente romántico especialmente para ese día. Las parejas jóvenes comenzaron a retirarse de las calles, Crimson y Fluttershy podían notar que muchos de ellos parecían haber disfrutado del día, otros parecían un tanto frustrados mientras que unos cuantos caminaban cabizbajos, Crimson imaginó que las cosas no siempre salían bien para algunos.

- es…un día interesante – dijo sin previo aviso el muchacho caminando con paso calmado, Fluttershy le dedico una rápida mirada aun sonrojada asintiendo.

-l-lo es…- sin decir más y de la nada una diminuta flama verde apareció frente a los muchachos, Fluttershy no pudo evitar soltar un diminuto grito asustada mientras que Crimson instintivamente interpuso su ala frente a la chica, a los pocos segundos tras asomar la cabeza la joven pegaso reconoció el pergamino - oh…que sorpresa, es un pergamino de Spike – Crimson recogió el papel y lo abrió con cuidado notando que tenía un rápido mensaje.

_Disculpen la demora, la biblioteca ya está en orden y lista para recibir a Trixie_

Crimson puso el pergamino en su mochila observando a Fluttershy quien parecía levemente curiosa.

- Twilight recibiría a Trixie hoy en el tren pero "algo" la detuvo – al decir esto el muchacho no pudo evitar levantar el rostro imaginando que clase de desastre había causado en su casa.

- oh…ya veo, Twilight siempre está haciendo experimentos mágicos…pero si no es mucha molestia…al decir Trixie se refiere ah…- Crimson asintió levemente asumiendo que la chica conocía a la unicornio.

- La misma que imaginas…es una historia larga – sin decir más el muchacho se encamino hacia la boutique de Rarity, no les tomo mucho tiempo antes de llegar y tocar a la puerta, momentos después la voz de la unicornio se hizo escuchar abriendo la puerta.

- oh Crimson realmente te tomaste tu tiempo – al instante notando a su querida amiga Rarity le sonrió con cariño – Fluttershy me da gusto ver que hallas decidido salir el día de hoy, espero nuestro amigo allá sido todo un caballero – Rarity no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva al muchacho quien no respondió de ninguna manera concreta, Fluttershy por su parte sonrió levemente sonrojada.

- oh claro que lo fue…fue…divertido – dijo rascando el suelo levemente con una sonrisa, Rarity solo le devolvió el gesto haciéndolos pasar, Crimson de inmediato le mostro el pergamino a Rarity quien asintió levemente.

- Ya veo, bueno su mensaje llega justo a tiempo – Rarity sonrió levemente caminando hacia su cuarto de trabajo – y me permito presentarles a la nueva Trixie – al decir esto del cuarto apareció la chica vistiendo una capa y sombrero, esta vez sin embargo la tela era de un tono blanco puro acompañado de estrellas y lunas bordadas en colores plateados y dorados, Trixie sonrió levemente mientras Rarity explicaba detalladamente su nuevo diseño – me encanta esto…es ella pero diferente, creo que el blanco enfatiza divinamente su pelaje…es una pena que no quisiera usar los otros accesorios…pero aun así espero los uses pronto – Trixie asintió levemente, tanto Fluttershy como Crimson no comprendieron del todo la mención pero no le hicieron demasiado caso.

- Es tiempo de irnos…Twilight dice que su casa está lista para recibirte – Trixie asintió para momentos después mirar al muchacho.

- Mi maleta… - dijo levemente, Crimson asintió observando a las chicas.

- Podrían llevarla?...iré por su maleta la guardamos en mi casa – Fluttershy y Rarity asintieron mientras los ponis salían de la casa, acto seguido las tres chicas emprendieron el viaje a la librería mientras que Crimson levantaba el vuelo a su herrería.

- Oh querida…tienes que contarme todos los detalles de tu cita – dijo pícaramente Rarity, Fluttershy de inmediato se sonrojo comenzando a hablar por lo bajo intentando explicar que solo había sido un paseo entre amigos, Crimson solo sacudió la cabeza levemente.

La librería de Twilight se hizo notar rápidamente, Crimson aterrizo con cuidado frente a la puerta escuchando las voces de Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity Spike y Trixie en el interior, con un leve golpe la puerta se abrió con el rostro de la purpura unicornio sonriente.

- Crimson te estábamos esperando pasa – Twilight se hizo a un lado dejando al muchacho pasar quien entro de inmediato, el interior se veía tan normal como siempre causando que el muchacho se preguntara que había sido todo ese alboroto en la mañana. A partir de ese momento Rarity y Fluttershy escucharon la versión más completa del porque Trixie ahora se encontraba hay, la modista ya había sido puesta al tanto pero Fluttershy de inmediato comprendió los motivos, pasados unos minutos el grupo se despidió deseándose una buena noche.

- Ah sido un día mucho muy interesante…no es exactamente lo que tenía planeado pero aun así gratificante – Rarity bostezo levemente observando a Fluttershy y Crimson para de inmediato sonreír – es bueno saber que eres un educado caballero…y espero que como tal seas tan gentil de escoltar a tu "cita" de regreso a su casa – Rarity no podía evitar sonreír divertida en su interior, a pesar de que Fluttershy era su amiga más apreciada la idea de la misma teniendo una "salida entre amigos" como la había descrito le parecía fantástica, por supuesto sus palabras eran con las mejores intenciones a lo cual Crimson solo miro de reojo a Fluttershy quien gracias a la noche no mostraba el brillante rojo de sus mejillas.

- veré que llegue bien a casa – dijo finalmente en un tono tranquilo, Fluttershy solo se cubrió el rostro con su melena sin decir palabra.

- Oh querido que galante – Rarity sacudió su melena una vez acomodándola – Fluttershy querida te veré en nuestra cita semanal en el spa – agrego rápidamente a una totalmente sonrojada pegaso quien solo asintió levemente – y Crimson querido, tengo una importante orden para dentro de un par de días, puedo contar con tus fantásticas alhajas? – el muchacho asintió de inmediato.

- Solo dime que necesita y lo hare – Rarity sonrió prometiéndole evitarle los detalles en cuanto los tuviera dejando a los dos chicos a solas.

El camino fue de lo más silencioso camino a la choza de Fluttershy, la chica caminaba mecánicamente sin decir palabra mientras que Crimson solo miraba al frente con las orejas en alto escuchando los ruidos nocturnos, al os pocos minutos la choza se hizo visible mostrando que las luces ya estaban prendidas en su interior.

- Tus…amigos animales parecen bastante inteligentes – Fluttershy levanto la vista observando las luces a lo que asintió levemente.

- E-Ellos son muy inteligentes – Crimson se detuvo frente a la puerta de la chica quien abrió con cuidado, el interior parecía tranquilo y sereno, muchos de los animalitos parecían ya estar preparándose para dormir mientras los dos jóvenes les observaban – solo son un poco…tímidos – al decir esto Crimson no pudo evitar sonreír muy levemente, después de todo como dicen las lenguas "todo se parece a su dueño", sin darle más vueltas al asunto Crimson le permitió el paso a la chica quien asintió levemente agradeciendo el gesto – fue….una tarde…divertida…gracias – la chica parecía levemente sonrojada, Crimson solo asintió en silencio.

- no fue nada – dicho esto el muchacho dio media vuelta caminando un poco por sobre el pequeño puente – te veré después…ten buena noche – la dulce pegaso le sonrió cálidamente sacudiendo la pata.

- G-Gracias…tu también – el muchacho se alejo unos pocos pasos mientras meditaba en silencio, a los pocos segundos pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse dejando tras de sí solo el brillo de la luna plateada.

Su herrería se hizo visible al poco tiempo, el muchacho entro tranquilamente subiendo a su cuarto para sin razón aparente sonreír levemente – amigos…-dijo con suavidad – no es malo…después de todo – la sonrisa del joven pegadrake era mucho mayor de lo que él se imaginaba, pero sus palabras eran ciertas, ahora consideraba que tener amigos era algo grato.

Fluttershy se removía en su cama pensando en ese día, tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había salido de esa forma, mas aun con un muchacho, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír y esconderse bajo las sabanas mientras un taciturno conejo la observaba desde su cama, podía ser un amargado algunas veces, pero el pequeño Ángel podía notar fácilmente cuando su dueña había pasado un buen momento. En su escritorio yacía una gran hoja de papel decorada con diferentes cosas, por supuesto los animales no sabían escribir pero sus intenciones para con su dueña eran innegables "Ten un lindo día Fluttershy" seria lo que estaría escrito si alguno de ellos tuviera la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, por supuesto la pegaso les agradeció por largo rato su "maravilloso regalo" mientras se perdía en sus sueños aun con rubor en las mejillas.


End file.
